Taste of bittersweet Disaster
by crystalbluefox
Summary: It starts with a stupid mistake. Someone has drugged Sanji and soon fallow after him through the dark streets, where his nightmares are about to begin. Will he ever become the one he once were? And why are Zoro so worried about him? SLASH! RAPE! TORTURE!
1. Painfull realities

_**A big thanks to Mari-chan (Skriblerier earlier Marhi) for Beta-reading this chapter**_

_**Thank you so much^o^**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fanfic

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

__

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Sometimes it's just better to keep  
your eyes closed._

_Sometimes it's better not to could feel_

_Anything at all._

_Death sometimes would have been an easier solution.  
God!_

_Just tell me that all this just is a nightmare…_

_Please…!_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**1****. Chapter **

**-x-x-****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Painful realities**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

'_Where am I? Why… does everything in my body hurt? I… I can't move…! Shit!_' Sanji hissed and clenched his teeth hard together as an unbearable pain shut through his whole system. It felt like it was ripping every part of him into smaller pieces, burning, melting everything inside of him. He pulled hard in his arms, but found out that they where tied up, he tried to push away, but his legs didn't wanted to response on his wish. '_What the fuck?_' Finally the pain overwhelmed him so much that a scream released from his throat, as he bunched his body up. Something warm, something really warm felt like being stabbed up in his ass, and it fucking hurt!

"What is this? Cant you take it any longer?" A husked voice spoke from somewhere, as he watched the teen demonstrate against his doing. The man smirked as the teen looked bewildered around without finding out where the voice came from. "Can't see me?"

"Who the fucking hell are you?!" Sanji growled, and suddenly let out another heart wrenching scream. What the hell was going on? Now when he thought about it, he couldn't see anything before him… everything was white, only few things around him showed itself as blurred shadows. "The hell you've done to me?!" he panted and moaned in discomfort as the _thing _was being pulled out of him again. His whole body was trembling, he gasped for air and then wrenched in pain as his ass still hurt like mother fucker.

"Oh~, don't like my glowing stick, Mr. Black leg?" the man said in a sing-song voice. Normally it would have pissed Sanji off, when someone talked to him like that… but why did he feel so scared when listening to that voice? He flinched on the spot as something cold and sharp touched his chin. He recognised it as being a knife. He felt the blade running down from his face, playing around his throat and Adams apple for then to run seductively over his chest, around his nipple and going further and further down, ending _too_ far down after his own opinion. He felt the sharp blade touch the side of his manhood –wait, he was naked? What the _fuck_?!! He tried to pull away from it, pushing away with his feet, but again they didn't want to response on his wish. "Now, what should I do next?" the man said in his fucking sing-song voice again. He pressed the knife closer to the teen's cock and pulled a satisfied grin as the young boy stiffened by the touch. He pulled the knife up and hacked it down right next to the manhood, making the blonde yelp in fear and shock.

"Who the hell are you?!!" Sanji demanded once again, higher than last time, and cursed himself for not being able to see the damn mother fucker. "What the fuck you've done to me?!! Fucking ANSWER ME, SHIT-HEAD!!"

"You really like that word, huh? '_Fucking_', hmm?" A shiver ran through him as he heard it from the others lips. Why on earth did it affect him this much? "But too sad that you don't remember me anymore," Sanji heard a chuckle rumbling around the room, making his blood freeze.

'_What the-_'

"Then we just have to make you remember me again, ne, _Sanji-kun_?"

"HUH?! AAARGH!!" The chef twitched in pain as he felt something push up in his ass, something cold, something sharp… god no, not the- He screamed of his full lungs as the thing inside of him turned around, cutting, ripping everything inside of him up. Tears formed in his eyes as he didn't dare to demonstrate against the man's action. Who the hell dared to, when they had a knife stabbed up in their as? "Pull… pull it, ou-out! Aaaargh! Stooop!" It jerked through his body as the knife where pulled slowly out again, the man doing this made sure about that he could feel the sharp blade cutting him all the way out. Sanji could feel how the blood seeped out of him, dripping down from his ass. He jumped a little as he suddenly felt a tongue touching his rear and licking away the blood. That psychopath! Damn it! He wondered if Chopper ever would be able to patch up him in there… he sure hoped so.

He bit hard down in his lips and moved his head away from it all. Then he saw something form before his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, trying to see what it was. Things slowly turned visible for him, it was blurred, but it wasn't as much as before and the white light was all gone by now. He hissed as teeth dug into his skin above his heart. Hands rummaged everywhere on his chest, ripping, nipping, scratching and then just ran softly over him. Sanji shook his head. He had to concentrate on something else, like; finding out what it was there was right beside him. He turned his head more to his left, squeezing his eyes a little, blinking a bit more times before things finally became all clearer for him. He looked and froze; his eyes widened in horror as he stared directly into the mirror, and he even felt his heart skipping several beats s he saw the reflection of himself and the man on top of him. The red-haired man now ran his tongue everywhere around on the teen's chest, licking, biting, pulling and kissing it. A moan threatened to release from his throat, but he didn't wanted the fuck-head to have that satisfaction to hear him like that. He clenched his fists tight together; his body trembling as he stared none believingly into that mirror. He was laying on a table; his arms was tied up to the wall, his legs was forced up to an inhumanly angle and he thanked himself for being so flexible as he now were… and then there was all that blood, literally _everywhere _on him. The pain in his chest as the other man touched him, told him that it wasn't a nice fight he had been up in. But what the hell had happened? Why was he here? Where was the Luffy and they others? And why did he have such a deep, wrenching pain in his heart when thinking on the Straw Hat pirates swordsman?

The orange-haired man moved his head up to look into the mirror as well, his yellow animal-like eyes catching his ocean blue eye in the reflection. "Like what you're seeing?" The man asked in a rumbling voice… no… not man… not any longer… tiger! "Remember me now?" he whispered into the chef's ear, his shaking body underneath him was answer enough. The kid started remembering him again… good!

~To be continued~

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nille: Next chapter will be up either on next Friday or Thursday, all up to how you think about it ^o^

Zoro: Rather, how lazy she actually is to post up a new chapter.

Nami: Honestly, Zoro, and that should really come from you?

Zoro: Shut it, witch!

Nami: -giggles- sure… if you pay me well enough^^

Chopper: Uhm, -nervously- think we rather should stop here before it gets too out of hand. 

Nille: -sigh- I think you're right. Well, hope to hear from you, readers! 

Chopper: -claps in hooves- Yeah, so please review & review so Nille can get her mood up to write some more –smiles- 

Nille: Uhm… thanks, Chopper…. I think…


	2. Drunken Photos

**_So, next chapter is up, and just on time as I promised you ^o^ -so proud of myself –smiles-_**

_**And PLEASE REMEMBER! THIS IS A ZOROXSANJI FIC!**_

_**PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND, OKAY?^^**_

_**I have the feeling of that many will get to think something else after reading this chapter^^ just a little warning...**_

**_Answers on reviews from chapter one:_**

**_yaoifan124: Hmm, hmm, 'that' is a secret, but I can tell you so much that it is not someone they have met before. Hehe^^ Oh sure, okay, you can take Zoro with you home, right Zoro?_**

**_ Zoro: hell no!_**

**_ Nille: glad that you're agreeing with me_**

**_ Zoro: OI! Listen to what other people are saying, Kid!_**

**_ Nille: …I know that I'm evil against Sanji –snicker- but as we are saying in Denmark: The _**

**_ one you 'fight'/tease, are the one you love^^_**

**_ Zoro: -smirking- I didn't knew that you loved me that much, Kid._**

**_ Nille: …Just shut it, Zoro, my heart belongs to a certain blonde._**

**_ Zoro: -rolls eyes- Yeah, right… Then we say that._**

**_ Nille: Can I kill him, please? And stop laughing at me, moss-head! Damn it!_**

_BonneNuit: Glad that you like it, hope you'll like it even more at the fallowing chapters, and well, let's see when Zoro will come… knowing his sense of directions… well, we can always hope ^o^, And yes. T__he tiger-guy is one of my own characters^^ _

**_Skriblerier: -blushing- but still thank you so much for doing so *^.^* and uhm… glad that you like it –smiles-_**

_ShaolinQueen: Glad that you like the start… but please! DON'T DIE AWAY FROM ME!! –cries out loud- -sniff- You can't do this towards me!!_

_ Nami: Nille, she only meant it pictorially, not literally._

_ Nille: -sniff- oh, not? She's not dying? Yay! That relieved me a lot! Glad that you won't die _

_ anyway!_

_ Nami: -shakes head- honestly, sometimes you're more stupid than Luffy and Zoro together._

_ Zoro: Oi!_

**_Pirateking1:Thank you! -Smiles- glad that the description of it all was so good that you almost self could feel it… Don't get me wrong, I mean it on a good way… not that I want you to be in such a pain… I just… you know… right? AAARGH!! Please understand me? –teary eyes-_**

_…_

**_Big thanks to Mari-chan (Skriblerier) for Beta-reading this chapter_**

**_Thank you so much, you're an angel ^o^_**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story._**

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

* * *

_I don't mind many things_

_But there **are **lines there shouldn't be stepped over._

_You've just stepped over mine._

_Grow up, Kid!_

* * *

**2. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Drunken Photos **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The heavy clouds above Bandon City threatened with releasing its cold waters above the town's roofs, as a cold wind from north blew through the streets and leaved shaking bodies and clasping teeth behind it. Zoro mere trembled just by the sight of it as he stood at his room's only window, and thanked that sea-witch for _once _to have been able to find a tavern there didn't threatened to fall together just by a single blow from the wind. For _once_ she had given the money well out to pay for a bit expensive tavern with good qualifications; warm rooms, soft beds, good food and good booze… Zoro reconsidered about if Nami was feeling well or if she was sick. They had even got a room each!

No… the witch _had_ to be sick! There was no other solution than that.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts and he grumbled in response for who-ever-it-was to enter. The door opened and 'surprisingly' revealed the person his thoughts just had been about. "What do you want?" he snapped at her, the smile on her lips indicating that she was up to something.

"Na~, nothing special, Zoro-kun," Zoro lifted his brow by the nickname. Was she drunk? No, her eyes were too sharp and second; that woman could contain a damn hell of a lot of alcohol… almost like himself. "I just wanted to give you a little visit, that's all."

"Don't believe you." The swordsman said in a flat tone.

"Aww… you always so suspicious, Zoro~!" she said seductively.

"_What_?" The swordsman commanded angrily. Nami hummed. This couldn't be good at all.

"You still got that wonderful pocket watch that you got from Old Maggiton?"

"I fucking knew that you where up to something!" The first mate groaned and clasped his hand to his temple.

"Can I have a look at it again?" the navigator asked, acting like she never heard him. She gave off her most innocently look, though it didn't work a bit on the swordsman.

"Hell no!! You'll just take it and sell it to get the cash for yourself!"

Nami huffed offended. "But Zoro, we need to pay for the rooms!" she said matter-of-factly. Zoro blinked.

"Huh?"

"You didn't believe that I could effort my own money into such an expensive tavern, now did you?"

The elder teen literally dropped his jaw. "_WHAT?!!_"

"So, hand it over, else we'll be kicked out the next thing in the morning and with a bill on our heads as well. And you don't want that to happen, now do you?" All that sweetness was suddenly gone and switched out with that usual demanding voice of her, as she moved a hand up to indicate that he should hand over the complete golden watch covered with diamonds and rubies to her.

How on earth someone _ever_ would hand over something so high valued to the green-haired muscle-head, was beyond the reach of Nami's mind. Even this day she couldn't believe it.

Zoro groaned and after a staring contest for about five minutes, he gave into her wish. The hell, he didn't even like that kind of stuff! But he couldn't say no after reserving it as a thank-you-gift from the major on the last island, from saving their 'Golden'-city from the Frog-pirates (honestly, what kind of name _was _that??). Since that time the sea-witch had literally been all over him to get her fingers in that watch. He knew that these tavern-rooms had been too good to be true, and he knew that she _did_ have enough money to pay for it… she were just too greedy and wanted something in return. That…_ woman_ had planned it all out from the beginning.

Nami squealed as she jumped of pure glee and even went so far to _kiss_ him not on one ubt _both _of his cheeks, before she kissed the shining watch she just had got from the swordsman. Zoro slightly flushed as he wasn't used to such a action from the navigator, but then groaned as he dried his cheeks with his hands and noted for himself that he had to scrub his face clean next time he went into the bathroom. Damn woman.

"By the way… Zoro…" the navigator almost whispered, after making a complete inspection of the watch to insure herself that it really _was _the real stuff. Said person looked up on her with a scowl on his face, no matter of what, if he liked it or not, he didn't like the way she 'asked' for things. As he saw that she was fumbling with the watch and slightly gnawed in her lips, he knew that something seriously was nagging her. "Have you… been talking to _him_ yet? You know, about _that_?"

Zoro leaned back against the wall and now watched the life of the townspeople outside the window once again; he felt a little sorry for some of them as they almost were blown away. He sighed heavily and crossed his arms. "No, not yet," he said in a serious tone, refused to look back at her. "But I leaved him a note, so he should be here any minute he wakes up."

"You… tell him about _that_, right?"

Zoro scratched his neck frustratingly. "Look I told 'ya that I don't li-"

"It's for his own good!" the red-haired navigator interrupted with a sharp look, knowing pretty well that the swordsman could see her reflection in the window, dump-ass wasn't so dump again as many would think… he was just a bit thick-headed in times. "And besides; I don't want Luffy mixed up in all of this… it's enough that the half of the town knows about it, right? This is the only way-"

"Yeah, I know. I'll tell him." The swordsman sighed defeated. Nami pulled a calmly smile.

"Thanks Zoro." With that she turned around and made her way to leave. As she was about to open the door, she was met by their chef who opened it in the same time.

"Ah! Good morning Nami-san," he said with a calm and tired voice… even though that he wore his nice-looking black suit, he honestly still looked like vagabond. No wonder after what happened yesterday. Listening to the way he was speaking, the chef was still a bit affected from last night _plus_ with a banging headache on top of it all. Nami pulled a nervous smile when meeting his tired eye.

"Morning Sanji-kun," She looked past him, indicating that she wanted to get out. The blonde chef got her point and stepped to the side and held the door for her, so she could walk out. Zoro narrowed an eye at that. "Th-thank you, Sanji-kun."

"Always a pleasure, my wonderful morning-flower," he said with a light bow. Nami gave a half-hearted laugh from her and hurried down the corridors, into her own room. Sanji looked quizzically after her and shook his head as he closed the door. It had to be his imagination. Nami-san couldn't possible be nervous in his presence… right?

He pushed his hands down into his pockets and leaned up against the closed door as he surveyed the little room he had stepped into.

"Not smoking today?" The swordsman asked disinterested. Sanji pulled his shoulders.

"Can't find them anywhere… must have smoked them all last night, damn it too." He sighed deeply and made a mental note about to buy himself some right after this _meeting_ … _and_ a good storage to have on board the ship when leaving. He shifted his position so he now leaned all his weight on only one leg. "So… you wanted to talk with me, Marimo?" Zoro nodded and pushed himself away from the windowsill. The chef kept a tired eye after him as he moved over to a chest of drawers and opened the second drawer to pull something up, he smacked the drawer shut again, making the chef wince at the loud _bang_, and walked back to the table where he threw something there looked like photos on the table.

Sanji merely jumped of surprise as the swordsman gave him a look, there even could have sent the devil on the run. "Your performance last night was not acceptable, Sanji!" Ouch! Not good if the moss-head was starting to call him by his name, he did that rarely… really rarely and when he finally did, it lead to something really important and seriously.

"What do you mean about my 'performance last night'? Wanna try to make yourself a bit clearer?" the blonde asked and motioned his hand out towards the table. "And what the hell are all those pictures for?" he hated to only get half information's in the mornings… in the mornings where he had a damn hell of a hangover, like today.

Zoro's stern look didn't disappear, he didn't even blink as he kept staring at the chef there somehow got a bad feeling about this. Then the swordsman looked away and down at the pictures on the table, indicating the other one to come over to him. Sanji leaned a bit forward to take a look, but couldn't clearly see what was on the pictures, as the swordsman spread them all out on the table. It almost lasted five seconds before the chef got the point and moved over to the table. His visible eye widened in both fear and shock when seeing what was on them. "What the…?!"

"Your behaviour was shameful, embarrassing and not acceptable, Sanji!" the first mate said with a low, serious but still a calm voice. Sanji picked up one of the pictures and his hand even started shaking when looking closer on it. Had he held a cigarette in his mouth, it defiantly would have fallen to the floor by now.

"This… this can't be true. It must be some kind of manipulation of the pictures. Damn hell, Zoro, I would never act like that! You know that!" The blonde screamed angrily up, his trembling hands telling him off that he was getting nervous about this. The first mate didn't say anything and just leaned over the table to pick up another photo and turned it so the other could see it. It was a picture of him dancing half naked in a sexy dance right in front of the green-haired teen, who sat annoyed and drank one of his several bottles of booze. Sanji felt how all the blood disappeared from his face and the strength in his legs as well. He had to sit down. He pulled out a chair with a shaking hand and sat down with a _puff_!

"I'm sorry, but this is no 'manipulation'." The swordsman said a bit calmer, but still with a hint of seriousness and anger hidden in his words. "The pictures are true… we all can testify to that."

"Then Nami-san…?" he said with horror, now understanding why she felt so uncomfortable around him. "Have I done-" His hands started to tremble even more by the mere thought of doing something towards his lovely flower that could have scared her that much.

"You embarrassed her in front of everyone in the bar," Zoro told him "and after 'flirting' around with her and telling her how nice her ass was, you even tried to have _sex_ with her right in the middle of the bar… against her own will!"

"No…" the blonde said, despondently. He couldn't believe that all this was true. His worst nightmare had become real... he had tried to rape, _rape _his beautiful _Nami-san_? God, what was he thinking back then?! He buried his face down in his hands, his golden bangs covering every piece of his face. "Zoro," he said weakly, headache starting to get worse than before "you know that I normally wouldn't act like that… you all know that… don't you?" said person threw another picture right in front of him, but he refused to look at it, he couldn't take it all.

"Look at them," he didn't move. "I said: 'LOOK AT THEM'!" The first mate ordered angrily. The chef sighed once again and looked miserably up at the picture before him; it was the picture of him starting to pull Nami-san's clothes off when she were trying to pull away from him; her face coloured in clear fear.

"_No, Sanji-kun, no! Leave me alone! Please!_"

He heard her voice echo through his head. God, he really _had _tried to… do 'that'! Zoro threw another picture in front of him; He and Luffy was dancing on a table, the kid as drunk as he were, almost all their clothes were off, their crotch was sliding up against each other in a sick dance. The next picture there landed right in front of him contained him grapping the younger teen's head and licking his lips lustfully. Next picture: Their tongues were 'playing' visibly with each other. Next picture: They both sat at a table, both clothes on and both looked a bit more sober than they were on the previously pictures… they were laughing, their arms on each others shoulders; a 'harmless' picture you could say. The next one showed how he forced a whole bottle of alcohol down the teen's throat; laughing like a mad man. Next picture -oh god- contained _him_ sliding down on his knees, licking his captains stomach the way down.

Sanji turned abruptly away from it all. He couldn't look at these sickening evidences from last night. Zoro smacked a hand down in the table, making the other person jump in his seat.

"Look at them!" he said dangerously and literally threw another picture in the chef's face. Sanjii could feel how tears threatened to well up in his eyes. He picked up the picture there showed how he slowly was about to pull the unconscious raven-haired teen's boxers off. Zoro was seeing stomping angrily up to them, pulling his one sword, Franky trying to stop him.

He bite discomfited in his lips and gnawed on them, as the one photo after the other came in one flow of different nightmares: how he tried to seduce a long red-haired woman, how he danced, _DANCED _on top of one of the tables, slowly pulling his clothes off, how he sat half naked on –oh my god- _Zoro's _lap, arms slung around the other man's neck, sliding his _crotch_ up against the others lower parts, Zoro –what was that?- blushing? The next picture covered it at once before he could take a closer look on it, and it was the last one: He was lying in a corner, touching his beaten up face and Zoro standing over him with both of his swords in his hands and both Franky _and _Brooke trying to hold the man back. The hate from the swordsman on the photo even shined out through it and hit him like an icy cold wind in the head.

Sanji sat there and stared, just stared out in the room. He didn't even remember to breathe in that moment, only when he started to get dizzy he remembered it again, even though that it didn't help that much.

"Luffy past out short time after your little 'dance' on the tables," the swordsman told, his voice fighting to keep himself under control "so he don't even remember what happened that night... that's what he said when he woke up for a half an hour ago and ran out to 'try feeling the wind'. He might still be a bit drunk and have some hangover, but he still doesn't lie about such things. Usopp was on the ship with Chopper, so they didn't see any of this at all. Robin was out taking some air and only came back to find Brooke and Franky trying to stop me from _killing_ you." The word 'killing' ran like cold water along the chef's spine, like the word alone could do its job.

Sanji sat there, stared, completely in shock as small memories started to form in his head. Fuck! _That_ was defiantly _not _how a civilised gentleman should act like… only… only a _whore_ would do so… Damn it!

"Sanji," the man speaking almost sounded like he had been through a long and exhausting fight. Said man looked up at him. "Those of us who knows about this have chosen _not _to tell the captain about this," Sanji didn't know if he should feel relieved or not.

"…but…?" he said defeated, expecting the word to come.

"_But_!" The swordsman underlined clearly with a pointed finger. "You are not allowed to have any kind of alcohol, before every single one of us is feeling comfortable enough to be around you again. _If_ you don't follow the rules…" Zoro's burning eyes stared directly into the blonde chef's visible eye and right into his soul. The room started to feel colder and odder; like an invisible power was trying to choke him slowly "you will no longer be a part of the Strawhats!"

"What?! What are you saying?" Sanji shouted, both confused and angrily. "The hell? I did a mistake, yes, but you just can't-"

"It's. An. _Order_. Of. The. First. Mate!" the green haired teen said through clenched teeth. Sanji didn't know if he should scream the man back in his face about treating people fair and square and about second chances… or if he just should take the run before the that choking aura from said man would become a fist around his throat instead. He wasn't up for a fight, but it was better than run away like a coward.

The leg connected to nothing but air as he threw the leg towards the other and soon found himself laying spread on the floor with an arching chin and the taste of blood in his mouth. Since when had that moss-head become so fast?

"Stop fighting when you're still drunk, idiot," the swordsman said darkly "It's a pathetic sight!"

"The hell, mari –ugh!"

"I said; 'stop fighting', idiot!" Zoro said and withdrew his blade from the chef's throat, as he had pulled in the same moment as the cheese-head had started being too impudent again.

Sanji found himself pulling away from the other teen as he stepped closer towards him; there was something about the swordsman there –to be honest- scared him… something about his aura and presence there made his heart pumping like a mad. Zoro suddenly stood right in front of him as he hit the wall with his back, and were pulled up from the floor by his collar so they were facing each other, the tip of his black shoes barely being able to touch the ground.

"Don't play around with me more than once! An order is an order! Understood, _Cook_?" he hissed at him. Sanji stared at him first, but then soon found out of that this was serious business and saying something against the other literally could cost his life. Zoro was angry, more than usual. The blonde nodded slowly. Suddenly he was slammed right into the wall behind him, with such force that he yelped out in pain and the wall behind him creaked and splintered a little. The strong fingers in his collar now had found their way around his throat. Sanji grabbed them and tried to pray them off, but it was impossible to move that iron-grip.

"Ye-Yes! God dammed!" he coughed as the grip closed off for his air pipe and grasped tighter around his throat. This would defiantly leave a mark tomorrow! Zoro shook him and forced him to look into his own, dark eyes. "I already said-"

"You forced our captain to drink something he didn't want to drink," the swordsman cut him off sharply with a dead serious tone, closing his fist even more around the others neck. The chef fought under his grasp and even kicked him in the shrine, but Zoro didn't move an inch and instead grabbed tighter around his throat. "You _seduced_ him and tried to _rape _him!" Sanji's lungs started to burn, and he stopped fighting for a moment and just stared as he listened to what the green-haired teen said. "You ruined our reputation, you even tried to _rape _our navigator as well _and_," The fingers closed more around the thin throat and Sanji gasped for air as he felt how his eyes rolled back in his head and tried to pray Zoro's fingers off his throat as the darkness slowly engulfed him.

"Zho…ro…" he wheezed out and frantically scraped his feet against the wall behind him as the swordsman lifted him even more up, but he could feel how his power slowly were ebbing out of him. "I…-hhhahh… I can't…. b… breathe…! Argh!" he gasped out and shut his eyes tight together; if the idiot squeezed just a bit more, he could swear that the idiot would break his neck in two. Zoro's face came closer to his and the hand shook him roughly, making him look at him again. Sanji felt dizzy, so damn dizzy and tired.

"…_and_, you made a complete fucking fool out of me right in front of everyone else as well. Got what I'm saying, _cook_?" he spat that last word out, like it was poison in his mouth.

Sanji weakly nodded the best he could. He felt a yank in his body and soon he was thrown into the other side of the room and crashed into whatever was in his way, until his body smashed into the wall.

He coughed hysterically and gasped for air as he weakly fought to just sit up on his knees, what he failed the first five times. His throat hurt like hell and speaking was out of question, he honestly couldn't do that… it hurt too much. Finally he felt defeated and nothing but like a stray dog in front of the first mate, who hovered over him, his shadow feeling cold to be right under now. Sanji crawled slowly over to the table and pulled himself up on his shaking legs, still coughing and gasping in huge among of air. Normally he would have kicked his fucking ass by now… but he had deserved it, after what he had done towards him, and Zoro was even _nice _enough to neither kill him nor telling anything about it to their captain. He could almost imagine about of what kind of beatings he would had reserved for that. God, why _had _he been drinking like he had done? He normally could handle to drink a whole bottle or two before the drunkenness started to really kick in. What had he been drinking? A bottle? But the town was also known as the town with the strongest booze on the whole Grand Line. '_Shit_!' he rather would have said than thinking it, but his throat hurt too much to even form the words. '_Double Shit!_' Would Nami ever forgive him?

"And a third thing," Sanji literally flinched on the spot and almost jumped in the air as well, as he heard the swordsman's voice speak right behind him. "Keep your hands away from my fiancé! Got that?"

"Wha…what…?" he said with a hoarse voice and grabbed his throat. Damned it hurt. He would have moved his lips to another question but was soon being in the grasp of the first mate once again, who held him up in his collar… thank god it wasn't the throat again.

"Keep away from my Nami!"

The world must have stopped as those words where spoken out. He looked completely lost and shocked up on the green-haired teen and waited on for that he should tell him that it all just was a joke. But those grey eyes still glared at him with the same deadly look as before.

"Ho…how-"

"How long?" the swordsman ended for him. Sanji nodded slowly and the other teen smirked "Since last month. Had you been listening instead of flirting around her and Robin, you would have heard it _and _seen it." With that Zoro let go of him and let him slid down to the ground; all strength had leaved the chef's legs.

Sanji sat there and stared. It couldn't be true. His, _his _wonderful flower, his beautiful princess, the sun in his life, the angel from the heaven who had led him be near her, touch her when he massaged sun-lotion onto her smooth skin… she… she had chosen that brutal ox instead of _him_?

"Wh-why didn't you… kill me when… I had tried to r-rape your… f-fiancé?" The younger teen suddenly blurted out. To hell with his sore throat, he just wanted to know, though he hadn't planned to ask in the first place.

Zoro stopped after placing his precious swords back in his haramaki and turned slightly to face him. "Because Brooke and Franky stopped me from doing it!" He said coldly, the words stabbing right through the blonds' heart like a spear. Before he could blink, one of the cold swords suddenly rested against his hot throat, the sharp blade hindering him from swallow. "Want me to end it now for you?" All what the swordsman needed was the chef's deadly glare, before he sheeted Wadou back into her hilt with a smirk. "Good. Never let your soul shatter just because of a woman."

"Fuck you… moss-head…!" he said with a hoarse voice. Zoro's rumbling chuckle as he left the room ran like icy cold water along Sanji's spine. He looked up on the swordsman's table one more time and sighed defeated as he hammered his hand down in the ground. What the hell had he done?

Several minutes passed before he ever made a move to stand up on his legs again and left the room unlocked. He grabbed his throbbing head as he stalked down the long corridor, there looked like to keep on going like forever. He needed air, even if he was about to be blown away out in that stormy weather, he needed air, and that was now… _and _he desperately needed a smoke as well. Damn fucking hell that he had smoked them all the night before… damned that he had acted like such a whore, dancing half naked in front of everyone in the bar. He just hoped not to meet any of the guests from the previous night who could remem-

"Oh~! Isn't that the dancer from last night?" a deep voice snickered behind him. '_Fuck!_' Sanji didn't want to face whoever that shit-head was and quickened his pace. A thick hand grabbed his arm and slung him into the wall. Sanji winced slightly as the wooden wall creaked by the impact, and glared up at the man who did it. If the wall hadn't been there he would have fall over in shock. The man was damn hell tall! The man even had to bend his head slightly for not to hit his head up in the roof. He smirked down at the blonde teen and leaned up against the same wall as him. "Wanna dance for me tonight, beauty?"

If the giant didn't know what pain was, he defiantly did after meeting the blonds' foot on a certain place… the man would never be able to call himself a man again!

Sanji started to run, meeting the one person after the other who could remember him from the previous day and who either made fun of him, by calling him different names and whistling after him, or who even went so far to try to get down in his pants. Perverted bastards! What the hell did they take him for being? The one of the guest who mentioned the word 'little blonde whore,' ended his day on the intensive care on the towns only hospital. Fuck! He didn't want to be here any longer. He just wanted to get the hell away from there. Fucking idiot he had been! Better buy a whole store of cigarettes to dull his nerves… _and_ headache!

The next person who would mention _anything _from the previous night would be a _dead_ man, he swore that!

**~_To be continued_~**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nille: So, end of this chapter.**

**Robin: Looks really nice, Author-san**

**Nille: -blushing- don't call me that *^o^***

**Luffy: Bubu! I wasn't even in this chapter –pouting-**

**Nami: Yes you were, on some photos, half naked –thinking… pulling a thin smile-**

**Luffy: Uhm, Nami… you look pretty scary like that**

**Zoro: -sweat drops- perverted sea-witch…**

**Nami: 500 beri!**

**Zoro: What?**

**Nami: -smirks- for insulting me**

**Zoro: Hell no! I don't even OWE you anything at all!**

**Nami: aaaw, you say that the great Pirate Hunter, the soon-to-be greatest swordsman in the world, Roronoa Zoro, can't even pay a little amount to his poor nakama? What a scandal –shakes head- and here I walked around and thought that you were a man of honour –sigh- but I was wrong…**

**Zoro: -hands her some money- here, dept out and go to hell.**

**Nami: -huge grin- Yup! And you're welcome, dear.**

**Zoro: -grumbles- stupid witch –mumbles-**

**Chopper: Eh~… better end it now before Zoro gets to owe her more money. Actually –whispering into Usopp's ear- were did he get those money from?**

**Usopp: -whispering back- actually it's Nami's own money… she just hasn't realised it yet.**

**Nami: -shouts- ZORO!! Your dept are tripled now!!**

**Usopp: Now she has,**

**Zoro: -laughs out loud- Never, you just agreed to that the dept are out! **

**Nille: -huge smile- told 'ya it would work.**

**Zoro: -pats her on her head- never thought that you actually had a brain, but I owe you something. Thanks!**

**Nille: -snicker- you're welcome. Shishishishishi!**

**Zoro: Huh? (don't like that smile at all)**

**Chopper: I Think that Zoro got himself into a worsen dept than before.**

**Sanji: Serves the idiot right. –starts dancing in a noodle-dance- and all you wonderful readers; please remember to Review & Review. It would satisfy the shining heart of our bellowed Nille-chan (and me)!**

**Nille: Uhm… thanks? –blushing- And don't phrase me like that! It doesn't make me happy at all –clap clap, twist, twist dance, clap-**

**Zoro: Aha… then we just say that…**

**Luffy: Shishishishishi! See ya, guys!! And uh, girls!!**


	3. A drop of dangerous lust

_**Yay! **__**Thanks for the reviews! Thank you very much everyone!^^ **_

_**Aaaand, as promised; here you get… CHAPTER 3! ~^o^~**_

_**Answers on reviews from chapter two:**_

_XxYourXxDisasterXx__: Yeah, I also feel sorry for Sanji… really, it's true! Cross my heart! Strong booze have never been his, well, strong side, and defiantly not when there are dxxxx in it. And don't worry, this IS a SanjixZoro fic… just wait and see, then you'll understand it all later on. ~^o^~_

_**Skriblerier: BASTARD! I'M NOT HAPPY AT ALL! –clap clap, squettle squeattle, dance, clap- Not at all… And I'm NOT blushing either… it just got a bit warm in here. Hehe… **_

_Pirateking1: S'okay^^ for a moment I just honestly thought that people might not like this one after 'hearing' what Zoro tells Sanji (about Nami) and then got disappointed or such, thinking that it now was a complete other story^^ But it's not, they just have to keep in mind what I wrote in the first place XD. And yeah, I know that I'm pretty evil against Sanji. I can't help it ^o^; And I really wanna hug him as well… but he have been avoiding me ever since! Eh, hehe –sweat drops- He's flushing every time, I wonder why ^o^_

_**Ho-Ho-Noa:**__** Yeah I know, sorry, but I can't help it. And I will take a talk with Zoro later on… when he will start to open up his door again… he hasn't been out for four days… SHIT! Damn fucking idiot has run away again! ZORO! –yells and screams in anger- …the first chapter is actually a for-part for something there is going to happen later on^^ You'll find out of it later on –smiles-. But I'm glad that you like it so far^^**_

_Anon: XD __then just wait and see what he's going to do later on –evil smirk- but I won't tell you anything about it yet! Bwahahahaha~!_

…

_**A**__**nd once again a big thanks to Mari-chan (Skriblerier) for Beta-reading this chapter as well.**_

_**You're truly an angel, thank you so much ^o^**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_What happened to me?_

_Where am I?_

_Why…_

_Why didn't I for once listen to what he said?_

_Just for once?_

_God, I'm such a damn fucking fool!_

**3****. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****x-x-x-x-x-**

**A drop of ****dangerous lust**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hey! What the hell? Stop freaking hell touching my ass all the time, grass-head!" Sanji said as he stood up and knocked his chair scrambling to the floor. How the shit-head had over convinced him to come back down in the bar, was still mystery for him. But luckily had none of the guests down in the bar make any sneaky comment about him, and his glass of _milk_! They had learned their lesson from earlier, just look at their blue marks, broken limps and shaking hands there held nervously around their bottle of booze… sad to say that their captain hadn't. He could kill that damn moss-head for buying him _milk _with the taste of _strawberry_ in it! What the hell was he thinking? Franky, Brooke and his precious Robin-chan even had to hold him back from killing their captain, as he had made some sneaky comments about it. The moss-head had just been sitting there and laughed and enjoyed the whole 'show' back then.

Zoro almost got the alcohol wrong in his throat as the words came out and placed his bottle hard down on the table, almost smashing both the table and the bottle in his hand.

"I did no such a thing, you damn stupid cook!" he yelled back as he stood up as well, the chair screeching in the wooden floor. Everyone around them was silence, waiting on what was going to happen next.

"Okay, be like that," The chef said and made ready to kick his ass.

"Zoro, Sanji, we are leaving now," Nami said angrily, pointing at the two of them "and if you're not back at tomorrow morning you both can stay here the rest of your life, got that?" Of course, none of them answered her as if they hadn't heard her. Nami sighed and pulled Luffy along, who rather would have stayed to watch the upcoming fight… Usopp hurried to drag Luffy along with him and told him about that time when he saved a young maiden from the terrible giant frog… before a third fight would start. They all left, leaving the two of them staring at each other.

"I. Didn't. Touch. You!" the swordsman underlined slowly through gritted teeth. Sanji pointed dangerously at him.

"One, just _one _more time, and I'm fucking gonna kick your sorry ass so much that you won't even will be able to sit on it ever again. Got that, Marimo?"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever," the elder teen said and had already slumped back down in his chair and started drinking his booze again. The chef kept staring at him, waiting on to see one wrong movement from the swordsman, as he picked up the chair again and sat back down on it. A bottle of cola was placed right in front of him. He glared up to see who the 'culprit' could be and were met with a huge smile from their shipwright.

"Thought you might wanna cool down on this one, bro!" he said and threw a thump over his shoulder. "I'm leaving with the others. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Franky," Sanji mumbled as he poked to the glass. Franky nodded.

"Okay then, see ya guys!"

"Hm! See ya, Franky!" Sanji nodded back and took a sip from the cold cola. Not bad! Zoro lifted his bottle in a farewell as the blue-haired cyborg left as well. Then they both sat there in silence and enjoyed each their own drinks.

Sanji almost got his cola wrong in his throat as he felt a hand sneak down and touch his crouch this time. That was it! The blonde rose up at once and kicked with all his might the green-haired bastard away, so bottle and he flew across the room and into another table.

A woman shrieked, men ran for their life. Someone called for the manager's help.

"The hell, cook?" Zoro said both surprised and pissed off as hell, as he rose up from the splintered wood-pieces that once had been a table and some chairs, and walked back to the shitty cook. "I was just finishing my drink!"

"Stop fucking _touch _me all the time, you damn pervert!" the chef roared up and pressed his forehead up against the others as they now stood face to face. Zoro grunted and pressed back, dark eyes piercing through icy blues.

"I wouldn't even want to touch someone like _you_ anyways, not even with a _stick_!" he grumbled back and got ready to fight back.

Sanji was somehow taken aback by those words; they hurt him in somehow. He stepped back, grabbed his cola and finished it at once. He slammed it hard down on the wooden table and gave the table such a kick that it splintered against the wall on the other side of the bar. Another woman cried in fear, a man roared at him in anger, another one hushed at the angry man.

The teen send the swordsman a one last glare before he stomped out of the tavern, leaving things as they were… he didn't care a damn hell any longer. If that shitty marimo wanted to touch anyone's asses, he damn hell just could find himself a whore or go back to Nami… oh god, Nami.

Sanji stopped and looked down on his shoes. His dearest Nami-swan… it still hurt thinking on her name, and especially that he wasn't allowed to be in the near of her before she felt more comfortable in his presence again… god he hated himself. Why the hell had he done all that shitty stuff last night? Even when he got drunk he never, _ever _would act like that. He would act a little foolish, yes, but not like _that_!

He couldn't stop thinking on that she chose the marimo instead of him… all what he had done for her, and then she still chose that trash-head of a marimo… and not him. He wondered why god hated him so much. Things defiantly couldn't get any worse than now, now could they?

He sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his golden hair, as something cold suddenly touched his hand. He looked up in the sky and another drop of water hit him in the middle of his face. "Great, rain," the chef said sarcastically to himself and started walking again. Where? He didn't really know, he just wanted to walk. He didn't care that he would be soaked, and no matter how fast he would get under a shelter, his expensive suit would be destroyed anyway.

His black leather-shoes echoed down the empty streets, the old, dirty worn-down houses felt like hungry demons glaring down at him with their black windows. It gave him the chill just by looking at them. He patted himself down, searching for his cigarettes, and when he finally found them it started to rain even more. He dropped the cigarettes back into his pocket with a grumble. He needed one badly, but he wouldn't even be able to lit one in this weather. He irritatingly kicked a stone away. Damn rain!

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD-

"What is it now, Luffy? We have to get back to the ship before we'll get completely soaked!" Nami stated irritatingly as the captain all of a sudden stopped up on the middle of the road. Luffy looked back over his shoulder and groaned.

"Is something off, Captain-san?" Robin asked as she caught the glimpse of concern in the teen's eyes.

"Something is wrong here," he said seriously. Nami furrowed her brows.

"They'll just fighting each other again, breaking down the tavern and then comes running back to us with the half of the town behind them… like always." Nami said in the matter of fact, and gave the captain a hard push.

"Hey!"

"And _if _we won't get back to the ship in time _and_ my clothes will be ruined, _you're _the one going to pay for it all, got that?" Nami warned him. Luffy pouted and protested hard, as she kept pushing him forward with a "go go, move it!" the most of the way back down to the harbour.

Robin suddenly stopped up and looked back down at the road they had come from. "Something wrong, sis?" Franky asked and pushed his sunglasses up with his thumb as she didn't answer him at once. "Oi, Robin…?"

"Perhaps we shouldn't have left them that early again," she said slowly, making the cyborg lift a brow. "Something _is _really off here!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD-

"Shiiit… what is this…?" Sanji gasped as he tumbled into a nearby wall and leaned his head back into the rough surface; it felt so cool against his heated skin. He loosened his tie and opened some of his buttons on his jacket and shirt, as an unbearable heat suddenly overwhelmed him. He stepped slowly forward, his fingers never leaving its supporting surface as he fallowed the rough brick-wall down the street. The world started wobbling a little before him. The air felt harder to breathe in and his legs felt like iron blocks. A feeling of being watched suddenly over floated him. He looked around himself and found a group walking slowly after him. Damn it! Not what he needed right now.

Sanji quickened his pace and hurried down an alley. He came to a halt as a wall stood in his way. '_Just great!_' he thought as he looked up on it and then behind him; he could hear them coming, but he couldn't see them. He jumped up on the wall and hurried over on the other side of it. He almost fell as he landed, his legs starting to get more wobbly than before.

The rain poured down, prickling in his face like cold needles, as he ran through the streets. Fuck! He was lost! Had the damn Marimo infected him with his bad sense of direction, when he sat right next to him?

A sudden pain in his abdomen made him to stop up and crunch down. "Hah-Aah! It, it hurts…!" he panted and swallowed hard as he tried to stand up again. But as he moved, the pain down below became a lust to touch '_it_'. Damn it! He didn't have time for that! And why the hell had he suddenly become so aroused? He bite his lips and forced himself straight up, moaning in displeasure as he didn't fallow his sudden lust, and started to run again.

His running started to get slower, he was almost out of breath. He almost stumbled over his own legs but caught himself on a wall and leaned up against it. He panted and gasped for air. What on earth was wrong with him? A fever? Hell, not now, any time sooner, but not now! He dried the thick lay of sweat away from his brows with the sleeves of his jacket and leaned his head back against the wall with a low _t__hud. _He wrenched his body and moaned in displeasure; his lust craving him to touch _it_. Touch himself, honestly _fuck _himself. He clenched his eyes shut and cursed himself for this sudden feeling.

He turned slightly around and tried to push himself off the wall, but found himself not able to do so. He grabbed the lines between the bricks on the wall and literally pulled himself forward. He just had to move, just move and get the hell away from here. Suddenly he stopped as a dark shadow hided him from the light of the streetlamps and looked irritated up at the little group of men, who was responsible for it. It was the same ones who had been following him. Fuck! He groaned at them and wanted to turn around and leave, but his legs refused to obey him anymore. "What the…?"

"Looks like that the drug I slipped into your drink has started working perfectly this time," a voice spoke behind the group, who stepped to the side to reveal an orange-haired, smirking man. He somehow reminded him of the moss-head, and not only that; he also recognized him as the guy who had been sitting next to him in the bar… by the look of it, he had to be the leader of the group, who started walking slowly towards the still chef. He did what he could, but his damn legs just didn't _want _to move an inch. Not good!

"Dr-Drug…?" Sanji was speechless, his eyes started flickering around, trying to find a way out of this mess. He used all his might and power just to turn around and slowly, very slowly, pulled himself away from them. Of course they where a lot faster than him and surrounded him at once. One of them grabbed his arm and slung him into an alley right next to the house the chef had leaned up against. Sanji landed hard on the cold asphalt, but hurried to sit up and push himself away from the chuckling group of men. He had a really bad feeling about this. "You, you where the one who touched my…" the man's thin smile indicated that he was right. Shit! He owned the moss-head an apology, he hadn't touched his ass back then as he had said… no wonder that he was so fucking mad at him when he accused him for it.

"Mr. Black Leg… ever heard of _aphrodisiac_?" the blonde teen's eyes widened in horror. "I guess you have, by the look at you. How are you feeling now? Weird? Hot? Aroused?"

"Shut the fuck up, you damn perverted shit-head!" the chef roared and made a move to kick out after them, but the leg only moved a few inches over the ground. Not good at all!

"Ah, the wounded kitten is still biting, huh?" the group chuckled at him. Sanji were furious. "How wonderful… Looks like that I gave you the right dose than yesterday. Hehe, I must say that your dance performance last night was something special. It makes me not regretting in choosing you of all the people in there, even though it would have been funny to see that green-haired swordsman to crumple under my touch." A spit landed right on his left eye, coming from the smirking blond on the ground, who still tried to pull away from them, but the action cost him a kick right in the stomach and another kick to his head. Sanji groaned in both discomfort and pain, and rolled slowly over to face the cold ground.

The orange-haired man dried the spit away and spitted down at the teen as well. "You damn, fucking dog. Enough with small-talk! Okay boys, you know what to do," his lackeys started smiling as never before and walked slowly over to the still panting chef and pinned him down to the ground.

"Get your fucking, dirty hands… away from me!" Sanji roared up and tried to get away, but without any luck. He couldn't move at all. "Don't touch me!" he screamed as the men started pulling his clothes off; ripping, shredding it and just threw it to some dark corner, and within no time and many curses and protest later, he laid completely naked before them. Their hungry eyes could almost eat him alive, but held to only pinning him down. The kid still had some energy to move and struggle a little.

The red-haired leader licked his lips and looked hungrily down at the little panting blonde, as he started to loosen his own belt. Sanji's eyes widened even more, his breathing became even faster and his heart started beating like hell. "Now, Mr. Black Leg, starts the _real _fun!" The men forced the teen's legs to each side, revealing everything for the leader before him, and held him like that. Pants fell down to the ground, together with a dirty T-shirt. Sanji gaped and if possible, widened his eyes even more, as the man slowly laid down on all four and _purred_ with a deep voice. His skin slowly turned into an orange colour, slowly, skin became fur, thick, shining orange fur with black stripes.

"No, no hell no…" Sanji shook his head. "…you… you're a… a-"

"…Devil-fruit-user? Yes, I'm certainly are, and the best one of the kind," he purred and walked closer towards the shivering teen, if it was out of anger or fear, he couldn't really tell, but after what he could smell, then it was of pure fear. He grabbed the teen's hips; his hands had grown a bit larger but had kept its humanly form, and dug his sharp nails into it, tearing the skin a little and made the teen flinch on the spot. The blonde gasped, but refused to let them have the satisfaction of hearing him squeal of pain. The half human-_thing _tilted his head with a smile there grew even bigger, his yellow-dark eyes reflecting the others naked body back. "Cat Cat-fruit, model: Tiger!" he leaned down and licked the cold sweat away from the teen's temple and neck, humming by the taste and the smell of fear; he loved this.

"T-tiger…?" Sanji said unbelievingly, and couldn't help himself from looking down at the 'thing's' muscular body. It was right; he was half tiger and half human. '_Great. You're just so fucking good to get into mess with the shittiest people of a-_' "Hah! Ahh!" he screamed out, taken by surprise and twisted under their hands, as long sharp teeth bit down in his shoulder. A rough tongue ran over the bleeding wound and licked the blood away. For a few seconds Sanji could swear that he saw something flickering in the tiger-man's eyes. Lust? Hunger for tasting more of him? He didn't know and he didn't have much time to think about it as something really huge, something inhumanly forced its way into his ass.

Sanji screamed as never before, he couldn't help himself from it when the tiger-man's huge length thrust hard through his tight rings of muscles. Sanji screamed again, louder and more painfully as the other pulled back and slammed hard back into him. Tears formed in his one visible eye and ran down his cheek to soon being mixed with the rainwater on the ground. His whole body arched by the demonstrations, the pain over floated him and made him deaf to his own screams, there ripped through his throat like rough sandpaper. His legs fought to get loose, his body fought to get free, to get away, but he was trapped. '_Damn it!_' he cried in his mind and gasped.

The tiger scratched the teen's hips with his long nails and licked the sweat away from the pale chest there moved up and down in a fast pace. Lovely! He pulled back and slammed back into him harder, rougher for each time, and loved the way that the crying and shivering form underneath him already was going hoarse from screaming so much. He signed the men to release him with a glare and the men moved away, sat down and waited. They knew that this would take time, and they were interested in seeing if the kid could take it or not… if he could survive it or not.

Sanji screamed again, both in anger, fear and pain. Damn thing was so fucking huge! So huge that he felt like he soon would burst of it, if not explode. It hurt! Everything inside of him hurt like hell. His throat was sore from screaming, his face stung from the dried salty tears, his heart was beating so fast that he wondered for how long it would last like this. His body slowly became numb, he couldn't move at all and still the fucking tiger-guy kept the fast pace, kept slamming hard into him, kept biting, ripping, scratching him like was he some kind of a prey to be eaten slowly, and then licked all his blood away, humming by the taste of it, biting even more and even deeper to get some more blood to lick up. God! How much stamina _did _this guy even have? The nails dug further into his hips, lifted him slightly up from the ground and if possible started slamming even harder and even faster. His whole body yanked, he slammed his head hard down in the hard ground, the rain around him he no longer could feel, and he screamed, screamed like never before. Why of all people did he suddenly start to think on _him_, he had no idea, but it was the first name there stroked his mind. '_God, somebody, please, please help me!_'

"AAAAARGH~~! ZOOOOROOOO!"

The world started blurring… his breathing became slower but heavier… his heart loosing some paces… his body stopped feeling anything and his mind slowly started to shut down, little by little. His eyelids became heavier… darkness slowly engulfed him… he wanted to scream one last time, but his throat almost bleed of it and his vocals where all gone. The last thing he remembered was the growling sound above him, the yanking in his body becoming slower, the eyes of the men all staring at him, smiling at him, _laughing _at him!

He felt so cold when something spread into him, filled him even more. And then he fell, fell far away from this world, the only sound left was his beating heart that started to go slower, and slower… and slower …_dodok, dodok, do-dok… do-dok… do…dok… do… dok… do… _

Then darkness swallowed him… and ate his soul raw…!

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nille: YOSH! Chapter tree is done!**

**Zoro: …What tree?**

**Nille: there's no tree, baka! Why suddenly talking about a tree?**

**Zoro: -pointing- you said '**_**Chapter tree is done**_**' therefore I'm asking; **_**what**_** tree? **

**Nille: -glows red- STOP BEING SUCH A PACIFISTED MORON AND USE YOUR BRAIN FOR ONCE! I meant three! THREEE!**

**Zoro: then why didn't you say so?**

**Nille: Ghaar! Course I said it wrong.**

**Zoro: I know, you don't have to tell me that.**

**Nille: ZORO!**

**Zoro: Pfff! Bwahahahaha! You're easily to anger, such a kid.**

**Nille: Shut it you- hmm… -walks over, takes Zoro's swords and throws them over the railing-**

**Zoro: WHAT THE HELL? –runs over to the railing and jumps in the water while cursing me all the way to hell-**

**SPLASH!**

**Zoro: Where the hell is my swords?**

**Nille: Tihi! You just so easily to fool, Zowo-kwun,**

**Zoro: STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**Robin: So, where to put the swords, Author-san?**

**Nille: Na, just swing them back over the railing again… and thanks for your help.**

**Zoro: ROBIN, DAMN IT! **

**Robin: -smiling- you're welcome.**

…

**Zoro: SOMEONE AT LEAST THROW ME A ROPE, DOWN HERE?**

**Nille: ****Anyway, I got a friend here who also have written a short, funny fic with Zoro and Sanji, and you should really go check it out, and please, **_**please **_**review on it, okay? As much as a review makes me happy, it will also make **_**her **_**happy, kay?^^**

**Her name is discocow and you can find her on: http:/ www. /u/1700745/discocow you just have to copy this link, delete the spaces and then you get onto her page. She has written:**

If All Our Life is But a Dream

Zoro's been having very odd dreams about Sanji. Rated T for language and sexual themes. :o

Happiness!

I got really bored. So I made this awesome fic. AceSan Ace x Sanji x Zoro yaoi! Funnyish hot YEYAH! Read it.

**Take care until next time guys… and girls…hehe^o^; bibi! **

**Chopper: And please remember to review & review! Bibi!**

**Zoro: THROW A ROPE, DAMN IT-!**


	4. Wishing for God to end it all

_**And here we got chapter four then. Hope you'll like it! A greeting from one pervert to another XD I know… I dropped my brain somewhere and**__** I can't find it again^^**_

_**Franky: Yo! That sounded totally gross, sis!**_

_**Zoro: She's BORN**__** gross, Franky…**_

_**Nille: Aw, Zowo~, that wasn't nice said –pouts-**_

_**Zoro: DON'T call me THAT!**_

_**Nami: Aw, Zowo~… kiss it better**_

_**Zoro: Hell no!**_

_**Nille: -pouts again- meanie**_

_**Zoro: -smirking- careful now, THAT face is pretty tempting to…  
**_

_**Nille: -blushing madly- **_

_**Zoro: -walks away and laughs out loud- **_

_**Answers on reviews from chapter three:**_

_ShaolinQueen: YAY! Let's dance! XD Kowing Zoro's sense of direction… well, you know… don't have to say more about that^^ One can only hope that he'll be there in time!_

_**XxYourXxDisasterXx:**__** No, they don't know it yet, and Zoro are soon to find out what have happened with Sanji. And then yeah, he will feel mighty guilty, as you describes it… AND a lot more^^ You just wait and see! LOL**_

_silentscreamer666: A little prove on that Sanji actually care enough about Zoro to trust him to be the one to be able to safe him… was that understandable or was it completely nonsense I just said? Hmm… well, anyway, scroll down and you'll get chapter four^^ _

_**Pirateking1: Uh, uhm –nodding- sure…**__** I think that he's embarrassed because of the pictures.**_

…_**Zoro: You're blushing yourself, baka! Don't come up with bad excuses**_

…_**Nille: Shadup –mumbles, blushing even more- **_

…

_**Once again a big thanks to Mari alias Skriblerier, for Beta-reading this chapter^^**_

_**I'm glad that I have a friend like you too –smiles-**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Well… p****lease enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_Disappearing slowly from myself,_

_I don't know if I rather would die_

_Than stay alive…_

_Why does my mind only think about you?_

_When you're the one who stole_

_My life and my angel?_

_Please, let me die…_

_Please let me die from this world…!_

**4****. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Wishing for God to end it all**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****x-x-x-**

Zoro looked deeply into his bottle of grog as he realized that he must've been rather drunk, since he couldn't stop thinking on that shitty cook all the time. A bad feeling was even telling him that something was completely wrong around here, but he shrugged it off and emptied his twentieth bottle, his 'collection' standing nicely in front of him. He kept staring into his bottle. Something was nagging him to no end and it pissed him off that he couldn't put a finger on _what _that was. He looked up in the almost emptied bar; there were only four drunkards left, the one of them fast asleep. Maybe that man wasn't that stupid again?

He pushed himself away from the table, went up to pay the bartender and walked out into the night. It was raining. Great, just great… but then again... what the hell? It would just help him to wake up a little bit more and clear his mind from the thoughts of that shitty blond… but he still couldn't leave the feeling that something was wrong. Had he got himself out into trouble? If yes, it would have been his own fault and definitely nothing that he couldn't handle by himself.

He looked up; the moon was gone, hidden behind those heavy, grey clouds there kept pouring cold raindrops down. The only light left was that there came from the streetlamps. He stretched his arms high above his head and yawned as he walked down the streets, weird enough, he found his way back to the ship faster than he would have thought…

…and the thing that something was really wrong wouldn't stop nagging him again. Damn it! What was it?

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD-

"_Oi…_" _So cold… everything was so cold… and dark._ "Oi, kid…?"_ Something patted on his cheek. He grumbled and turned away from that touch, or so he wanted. He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? God… everything hurt. His body, his head… and his heart! _

"Is he dead?"_ Of course he wasn't dead… why should he be dead? He was breathing… right? It hurt when he did so. He tried to open his mouth, __but it__ felt like it was glued together. His tongue was dry and his throat hurt like hell as well. Then someone patted him on the cheek again, he could feel it better this time._

" 'Waiki 'waiki, little child…" _he grumbled by the high pitching voice and this time he could feel that he managed to turn his face away from the touch. But then the slapping started on his other cheek, and also a bit harder. _"…time to open your pretty eyes…" _A groan left his throat, scratching violently on the inner walls all the way out of his mouth. He didn't want to open them… too heavy… too sleepy…_

"If you can't wake him, then let me handle it!"_ That voice… not that voice again. His heart started hammering again in a fast pace… not that voice… not __**him**__! Something big suddenly grabbed around his manhood and squeezed hard._

"Hah!" Sanji's eyes flew open and a shocked sound left his lips. The hand stroked his manhood slowly but hard and rolled it in its fingers, as if he tried to smoulder it into mould. Sanji moaned out loud by the touch and his hips moved up to get some more of that attention. Damn body and that fucking drug as well! '_Stop moving, damn it!_' he screamed in his mind to his own body as another moan left his lips and his hips once again bulged up to the thrust. Suddenly his one hand moved up and grabbed the furry arm. "Stop it…" he said with a hoarse voice; his staring eyes flushed with anger and lust. "…don't… want to…!"

The tiger-man smirked. "That's not what your body is telling us, right?" He stroke hard down and the teen had to bite his lips for not to let out another lustful moan. God, he hated himself right now.

"Looks like that he can move again?" a black-haired man said a bit worried.

"Nothing to worry about, Baldar. He has no strength in them," he slapped the arm of him there fell like a rag doll on the ground, and stood up. Sanji glared at him, but couldn't leave the disappointment on being 'left' like that… one thing more to hate his own body for. "…none at all."

Balder smirked and stepped forward. "Then it's my turn then," Sanji's eyes widened. No, no more… not again. He tried to move, but as the tiger-man had told; he had no strength in neither his arms nor his legs to even move an inch. And second; the moment he tried to move, his whole body arched in pain and he immediately fell back down on the cold, wet ground. The men were soaked all the way into their skin, but damn hell, they didn't care, they had only _one _thing in their mind.

"Leave me alone bastard! Don't touch me!" The blonde protested furiously and tried to lift his leg to kick him away… without any success. Baldar chuckled and pulled his pants of and kneeled down before the teen. "No, no! No! Leave me, don't-" he grabbed his legs and without a warning, like his boss, he forced his manhood in through those tight rings of muscles, leaving the teen speechless and without a word over his lips. He thrust hard in a couple of more times, one time harder and rougher than the other, and felt the body under him arch.

"Heh! _That _could fucking hell shut your shitty mouth, hah?"

_Thrust!_

Sanji gaped, only a low sound released through his open mouth. He clenched his eyes shut as Baldar pulled out and pushed hard into him again; his throat unable to let out high vocals from his mouth. "Hah! Ah~! A-aah…hng!" Tears, cold tears ran down at his heated cheeks, his body trembling, shaking… of fear? Hell fucking yeah it was of fear! He knew what was waiting him next, and after that… and after that… god, the tiger-man was a big mouthful in himself, and then there waited _five _more? Sanji hissed. If he thought that the inhuman person was bad, then he was wrong. Though the tiger-guy scratched his hips, ripped his chest with his sharp nails, bite him and licked him with his rough tongue, Balder pulled hard in his manhood, ripped in it, squeezed it so hard that he actually thought that it would fall off soon… it would be a miracle if he ever would be able to use that one ever again.

Sanji cried as he bit hard down on his lips, he cried and he wasn't ashamed about it, who fucking wouldn't when being put through something like this? Unable to move? Unable to even _scream _out their frustration? Unable to defend themselves? And then knowing what was waiting for him the next half an hour, if not more? Knowing that he might not would be able to take this much longer, and that there was no one in the near to ever be able to help him and kick that fucking groups asses into the next century? For the first time in many years, Sanji felt helpless and alone. _No one _would come and search for him, defiantly not after what he had done the previous day, and because they knew that he normally could take care of himself in a battle. _No one_ would ever know _where _to find him either, _if _they ever tried to look for him, and _no one_ would ever be able to hear him, as almost all his vocals had left him. His throat was sore from screaming so much, so much that even breathing almost hurt.

He was alone…

…so alone… and helpless…

Another hard thrust pulled him back into the reality of hell as something spread inside of him and the tall, fat man pulled away from him. He wheezed as the man's cock was pulled out of his throbbing ass and left him bleeding even more… the blood seeped out together with the white cum and mixed itself with the rainwater underneath him. He swallowed hard, tried to moisten his mouth with his dry tongue.

As Baldar stepped away, another man took place in front of him, smirking like a mad man and he wasn't that gentle either. Sanji closed his eyes, waiting, knowing and then felt the rough thrust inside of him. He bit hard on the inside of his mouth and wished… wished for all of this to soon end, surviving it or not, he just wanted this nightmare to end.

'_Sorry guys,_' he thought, his whole body yanked by the hard thrust '_I'm sorry Nami-san, Robin-chan for being such an idiot last night… __it's no excuse that I was drugged__…_' he clenched his eyes shut and almost bit through his own cheek. '_Nami-san…Zoro… hope you'll get happy… together…_' His vocals returned back to him and he screamed out loud. His scream echoed against the wet brick-walls, but was soon being over rumbled by the loud sound of echoing laugher. They loved to see him like this… '_God… please…__**please**__! Let me just die now… I would never be able to look into someone's eyes after this…never!_'

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

"Oi~! Zoro~! Huh? Where's Sanji?" Luffy crawled up and sat down on the railing, his thin but powerful legs swinging underneath him, making a little _thump-_sound every now and then when they touched the side of the ship. He tilted his head and looked down at his first mate who came walking back alone, and looked confused around to try find his chef, there might were hiding himself in the shadows. Zoro stopped and looked up at his strawhat-wearing captain and furrowed his brows.

"He's not here?" the swordsman called back up. The raven shook his head, making the rain hitting his hat dancing out around him. "Shit!" he said to himself and gritted his teeth. That bad feeling kept on nagging him and even more than before… something was terribly wrong here.

"Something wrong, Zoro?" the young captain asked, but not in his humoured voice. Zoro knew that not telling him it would just make their friendship crumble, course he would find out of it any time sooner. If that shit-cook was out in any trouble, hell would break loose if the captain hadn't been informed about it; Luffy would never forgive himself for not being able to take better care of his nakamas well being And Zoro would never forgive himself for never have given the captain the possibility to even _try _helping him.

"Yeah," the swordsman said a bit later, his happy-go-captain looking worried down at him, he knew that… he could feel those grey eyes looking up at him "We came up in a fight again… he left so I thought that he might had returned back to the ship…"

"But that's normal for you two," the raven said and tilted his head to the other side. He knew that there was something more than that… he could sense that on his first mate… Zoro would never act like this if there wasn't anything more than that. He heard a sigh from his swordsman and waited for the answer. Something was off; he could sense that, and he had sensed that for a long time by now, that was why he took the watch for Franky as the rest of them went to bed. His fingers clenched around the edge of the railing and his nails scraped slightly over the wooden surface.

"Ever since I left that tavern, I have had this feeling about that something was off…" _Bingo!_ "…and then the thing that I found the way back down to the ship so fast… it's not normal. Something is really wrong here!" Luffy sat still, didn't move nor did he speak a word. Not long time after he pushed himself off the railing and jumped down, landing perfectly on his feet beside his first mate.

"I'll help you looking for him," he said under the shadow from his strawhat, not looking up. "I know what happened yesterday," the raven informed.

"_What_?" the older teen said, not believing what he heard was right.

"But I also know what is going on in this town," he hurried to say, but still in his slow and serious tone. Zoro blinked confused at him. He knew? "Robin told me," That bitch! "and she told us about this gang who slips drugs into peoples drinks, just to make an idiot out of them… and something more,"

The swordsman lifted his brow.

"_Something more_?" Luffy nodded.

"But she wouldn't tell me what, just that we had to be careful not to pull our eyes away from our drinks." The raven finally looked up; the light from the tall lamps shone him in the face and revealed a worried expression that he had never seen before. It was rare that his captain ever showed such a face, he trusted on his crew, but this time, this time something else was off and he had the feeling that the younger teen wouldn't tell him.

Zoro nodded knowingly. "And the ship?" he said, nudging his head in the direction of it. Luffy stared at him for a couple of more seconds before he turned away and tilted his hat so it once again covered his face in darkness.

"You're taking care of it… right, Nami?" Zoro flinched and looked back up on the ship. Not many seconds later a silent arm was raised and came in sight from behind the railing, waving.

'_What the… She heard it all?_'

Luffy looked up at his first mate from the corner of his eyes. Zoro was easily to read if you knew him pretty well, therefore he could see Nami's response on his face. He smiled slightly and then started walking as he stretched his rubbery arms up in the air. "Yosh! Let's go find Sanji then!" A rumbling sound confirmed his needing search. Zoro chuckled slightly by the sound of his stomachs rumbling. Leave it to the captain to brighten up the days for you… even if it's a rainy day.

"Ts! You're just thinking on food right now," A lie, but the captain knew, but still played along.

"But I _am_ hungryy~" he whined and pouted. Or perhaps he didn't play along… that naïve child. Zoro clapped the strawhat and dropped his smile.

"Yeah, let's go…!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Air! He needed air. He needed a break… just for a few seconds. Sanji lay panting on the ground, his limps spread to each side, the rain slamming down on his heated skin. A scrawny red-haired man pulled his pants up and a wide smirk coated his face. He had lost count on them, all the pain had been too much to even count how many there have had their way with him, he even suspected some of them for doing it twice.

He lolled his head lazily to one side, his blurry vision landing on the leader of the group. The brutal face, that looked more like a tigers than a man, was smiling even more than ever before. He enjoyed this. The fucking bastard simply enjoyed to see people being used when they were not able to defend themselves. After what he could understand, the man's name was Hunter, or so, he was called.

Sanji swallowed hard, trying to create some kind of moister in his mouth, but his throat and tongue was as dry and rough like sandpaper. He felt someone's weight on top of him, then as someone slightly bite his jaw and then licked it. He kept his eyes on Hunter, showing him that he didn't care anymore, showing him that he couldn't break him… none of them could… but then again, he wasn't so over convinced by himself, and so weren't the orange-haired man neither. He was so tired and exhausted… he just wanted to sleep. His head was turned to look on his new 'master', as they called themselves, and a tongue ran along his cheek.

Sanji pulled away from the man's hands and shook his head as small kisses was placed on his throat, shoulder, nipples, and then went further and further down. "No, please," he pleaded tiredly "no more, please…" A chuckle pulled his attention down to the man, as said person suddenly grabbed his balls hard and squeezed them. If he could scream, he would have done that. His body jolted upwards in pain, his eyes squeezed shut. He wheezed through his clenched teeth and lolled his head back.

"I was trying to be gentle towards you," the man said as an evil grin formed on his lips, unseen for the blonds' vision "but I think that you better like the rough way… now don't you?" Sanji's heart stopped and he let out a weird sound as the man suddenly without a warning pushed hard into him. His body jolted with each thrust, the one time harder and rougher than the other. He was floating between unconsciousness and awareness, his heart beating so fast that it almost was slamming out through his chest, and other times it even forgot to beat.

He opened his eyes slowly as he felt someone else staring at him, and tilted his head back to see a young couple in the beginning of their twenties, standing and looking horrified at him. Sanji moved his hand slowly up from the ground, reaching for the young couple, who stood there, terror-stricken and watched. "Help… please help me," he pleaded them, his voice hoarse and dry and sounded pathetic in his own ears. Suddenly he cried out in pain again, the scream ripping his throat so much that he literally tasted blood in his mouth now.

The young lady covered her mouth to hinder a scream to release over her lips, her eyes were teary and pitiful… so much could he see through that blurry world there surrounded them. The man stepped back, pulling his girl with him and covered her eyes and ran for it.

Hunter laughed. "You honestly didn't believe that _they _ever would be able to help you, now did you? Gwahahahahaha! You're a pathetic creature!" The rest of the men laughed as well, their voices echoing in his head continuingly. His hand landed on the wet ground with a light _thud. _Just… to hell with everything now!

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

The dull rolling of water up against the hull was almost like a faint lullaby for those who listened to it. A young fox had misled itself out on the dock, sniffing around in the containers, searching for something eatable. A racoon licked its small fingers after finding something there looked like food and then moved its head up and sniffed in the air, as it sat on top of one of the containers. Then its black eyes landed on a young red-haired woman, who stood and looked at it from something the humans called 'a ship'. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before it jumped down and ran off, over to the next container a bit further down the dock.

Nami kept looking after it and followed every step it made. Then she sighed and leaned her temple against the cool railing, as she listened to the drops of the rain dripping down on her raincoat. Somehow she felt that all of this was her fault and she regretted it all. She remembered the chef's expression back at the tavern; it was empty, blank, and colourless. He didn't even look up at her, he didn't speak to her nor came in the near of her, just as he had promised not to, or rather; just as she had told Zoro that he should tell him not to. But she caught a glimpse of his eyes resting on her, from the corner of her eyes, when she pretended that she were chatting happily with Robin and some other girls that they had met. Zoro had agreed to tell him that… but he didn't liked to tell him about the other stuff… perhaps it was to push it a bit too far? But then again; that was the only good reason for the chef not to flirt with her, not now and not in the nearest future.

She slid back down so she was kneeling on the wet deck. She turned around to sit properly and buried her face in her pulled up knees. The rain slowly started to subside; it was only dripping now with a few drops of water. She felt a tear running down her face as she remembered what Robin had told her about that gang, who used to come to that tavern they had been at. Hunter didn't get his name without a good reason. He loved to see people making an idiot out of themselves and he loved to see people in pain, to see their horror in their eyes. He was even known for to slip some drugs in peoples drinks, there even made the strongest man in the world to the weakest on the planet and then mixing it with something there made the hormones to go completely crazy, after that he would follow after that person, wait on the right time and then rape her. She trembled by the mere thought of it. She was glad that she hadn't been their victim, but something deep inside of her feared that Sanji might… no, that was stupid. Hunter was anyway known for only going after women, not men… right?

"Please god, don't let me have right," she whispered only loud enough for herself to hear it… and hopefully god too heard her as well. She ran her fingers through her red-orange hair under the yellow hood, her fingers trembling slightly.

'_Hunter is a murder!_' she heard Robin's voice tell her again, as she remembered her telling it after they came back on the ship and back into their room, after Nami had suggested them not to sleep the last night on the tavern. '_He 'plays' around with his prey at first, then he tortures them for to then finally kill them. He's a monster in a human size. Rumours goes about that he had eaten the cat cat-fruit… no one have yet survived to tell what kind of cat-fruit it is.'_

'_He loves blood… it's not without a reason that he got a bounty on 370.000.000 beri on his head._'

'_But… that's even more than what Luffy got?_' she heard herself say and she remembered Robin nodding at it… he was a dangerous man, using dirty tricks at first to then have some 'fun' with his prey before he killed them… brutally. People around in the town feared him and they didn't even dare to turn him in to the marines. The man was a lot stronger than Luffy.

She felt something wet and cold run down along her cheek and ran her hand over it. Tears. She hadn't even known that she was crying. She was scared. She clutched the tear in her hand so it damped away. She was so damn scared. She hoped that her feelings were wrong, that Sanji had just been taking a peaceful walk and then walked back up to his own room at the tavern, after Zoro had left. She hoped that none of them ever would get to meet that man, that _monster_, that, that, _demon_! She hoped that Luffy, Zoro nor Sanji would start a fight with him. Not that she didn't think that her nakama was weak, those three was even the strongest people of the crew… but that guy was dangerous and it wasn't without any reason that he have got himself such a high bounty on his head.

More tears started running down her cheeks and she started sniffling and crying into her arms. "God, please –sniff- please~, don't… don't let them meet him… let them all," she slung her arms around her legs and hugged herself "Please let them all return back, unharmed… and a-alive… please… please…"

'_He's a murderer! A coldblooded murderer… and he loves to play with his prey at first… none have yet survived to tell what kind of a cat-fruit he has eaten… none…_'

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

"Heh! He's out cold!" Darwin stated as he pulled the blond up by his one arm, who hang like a rack doll down from his hand, and then tossed him over to the trash-bags there stood together in a little group some few feet away from him. The kid slid down on the wet ground and didn't move. "Just as well kill him right here and now,"

"No," Hunter ordered, his voice deep and strong, as he walked up to the unconscious child and pulled him roughly up by his hair. The blond teen merely moaned by the rough action and a smile played around on the tiger-man's lips. "He's still breathing, he's still alive. Now, we still can have some more fun with him."

"Ghahahahaha! If I'm not wrong, then I would say that you've fallen for that kid, ain't I right, boss?" Balder's rumbling laugh echoed down along the long, dark alley. The laugh sent a cat running scared down the alleyway, its ears lying pressed to the top of its head.

Hunter mere hummed as he took a closer look on the kid, on his face, on his features. He was a beautiful peace of creation; his skin was slightly pale, his hair had the same colour as the sun and his eyes as blue as the ocean. The eyes… he moved one hand up to move the wet, golden bangs away from the young chef's face to reveal the hidden side of it. He almost dropped the kid in shock when seeing what was behind it. That kid, his one eye, the one that had been hidden for them all… he couldn't describe it, but it was horrible to look at. What kind of accident or fight the kid had been out for to get such a wound was beyond the imagination of his mind. He let the hair fall back into its place… no wonder that he hide the half of his face behind so much hair, because he was a disgusting creature when revealing the other half. But the rest of him was just perfect. He was slim as a woman, but had some muscles here and there, that indicated that he wasn't weak at all... the most dangerous part of him and that that had given him the rumoured name, was his long, slender and strong legs.

He wanted to test those legs, 'play' a little with them, have some more 'fun' with him, but the kid was out cold for now… or so he thought! Suddenly he felt a strong kick to the side of his head and heard the sound of something crack inside of him. He was taken by surprise as the young chef's one leg was planted to his skull and the other one was on its way towards his chest. He threw him immediately away so the teen slammed hard into the cold brick-wall and fell to the ground. Hunter tasted blood in his mouth as the kid slowly and not without any troubles, rose up from the ground, supporting his shaking body up against the wall. He panted hard, his one visible blue eye piercing through him… this was the last part of them, before they used to break… their last hope to fight and win and run for it.

But Sanji didn't even get so far as he felt a pang of pain run up from his ass and up along his spine. He let out a yelp of pain and collapsed at once, landing on his knees. His breathing was unsteady and rasping, his heart beating like crazy. He couldn't really see the tiger-man's face but he could see the outlines where he stood. He wasn't done yet, he couldn't give up like this. He forced himself up on his legs once again, clenching his teeth hard together as he stood up, wanting, _needing_ to scream out loud, but his throat was so sore and wounded that even speaking would almost be suicide in it self. He glared at them all, panted hard as he fought to stand up straight on his shaking legs. He wanted to fight them, to kick their asses for what they had done to him, he was naked, yes, but that didn't hindered him in anything at all, and beside; there was nothing that they hadn't seen already, those pigs.

Hunter chuckled, then laughed. He loved this. He loved this kid. After being on him, two times each, the kid was still ready for a fight. This was lovely. Only few of his 'preys' had performed to stand up after having a round with them, to have their final roar, to 'bite' after them to defend themselves, before they became a bunk of bad nerves where he then would 'play' with them. He would follow after them and then slaughter them, so they were nothing but a bunk of blood, ripped flesh and crushed bones. But then again, it wasn't all of his 'preys' who he had taken a two times 'round-house' with, and neither did he satisfy his hunger with all of them, some of them he just drugged and then hunted them down the streets… 'playing' with them, like a cat playing with the scared mouse before it ate it. This kid was different though, he could take it… finally he could have some 'fun' and 'play' on his own level.

…lovely!

Sanji glared at him as the man stepped towards his naked form and lifted one hand up high. The blond stepped back, readying himself to kick his fucking ass to hell. But as he moved his leg up, that pang of pain shot through him once again, so he never managed to make it to a proper kick. Before he ever could loose his footage, he felt sharp, long nails slash over his chest, ripping, shredding it open, blood flew everywhere, splattering the ground, the walls and himself and the culprit who did it. Not a second later he was slammed into the wall behind him, knocking his head hard into the wall. He grimaced by the new pain and almost slid back down on the cold and wet ground again, but a strong firm hand grabbed him around his throat and lifted him up to the eyelevel of its owner. The fucking bastard was irritatingly strong, or _he _was still irritatingly weak thanks to those fucking drugs. This was the second time that someone tried to choke him today.

He felt his windpipe being locked for all possibilities to breathe. He scratched the man's hand till it finally started bleeding and kicked around with his legs, but they couldn't move more than a few inches before the pain shot up through his spine once again. His vision suddenly turned white and he slightly started to panic. He still had air in his lungs, so it wasn't course of that. The whiteness turned into pure darkness, but he was still awake, he was still alive… what the hell was going on?

"Ah, sees my new drug starts working on you… good," Hunter snickered and squeezed a bit more. A new drug? When had he got that one? What did this mean? What would happen? What _was _happening right now? His hands started to tremble even more, his nails digging into the others hand, just so he had something to hold to. He tried to look around, but all what he saw was pure darkness. Then his lungs started burning, screaming for air. He felt the cold wall behind him with the back of his bare feet, there did all what they could to get a good footage to easy the pressure on his throat. But he found no where to place his feet and he slowly started to feel dizzy. He felt one last hard grab around his throat before he was thrown away somewhere, landing hard on the wet ground. Sanji tried to scramble away, coughing and gasped for air. Every cough hurt like hell in his throat. He searched blindly around with his hands, trying to find something he could use to defend himself with or just trying to find out in which direction he was thrown to, so he knew how to find the way out again. He only managed to move a few, painfully inches before he felt a kick landing right in his abdomen, hard enough to make him spout blood out. Another kick was send to his head before he ever managed to collapse from the first kick, and then a third one landed right on his wounded ass. He hadn't thought it was possible, but his voice came back and a scream released from his throat, torturing his throat even more. He flew across the alley, hitting something both hard and soft before the pain became too much and he slid into unconsciousness. Last thing he remembered was that shitty laugh and a foot pressed down on his skull. Damn. Just fuck it all…!

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

His body was shaking uncontrollably, his heart where beating so fast that he feared that it soon couldn't take it anymore. His breathing was unsteady and shuddering. He didn't dare to look up. He didn't dare to move an inch. The tigers tongue ran over his entrance, licking the blood away there seeped out. He stared at his own naked frame in the mirror, watching it all what happened to him. The tiger-man purred and climbed further up to him so his mouth was right next to his ear and whispered into it.

"_Remember me __**now**__?_"

Yes…! Damn hell yes, he remembered it all… he remembered it all again. His hearts pace increased and tears started welling up in his eyes. God, not him… everywhere else than in the near of _him_ again. He felt his legs being spread a bit more than before. '_No, oh god, no…_' the tiger-man slid down, further and further down '_No! Oh please, no, no…!_' hot breathe tickled on his cock. He closed his eyes, didn't wanted to see anything any more. He swallowed hard as that rough and wet tongue ran around it and then swallowed the whole thing of him in one go. Sanji gasped, but forced himself to not let out a moan. Nails dug into his hips again, scratching, ripping in its wounded flesh. Then the mouth finally was pulled away and he could breathe properly again. He felt the others body shift and dared to open his eyes, though he wished he hadn't. In the reflection of the mirror he saw clearly the tiger-man on his knees before him. His eyes widened even more as he saw the other person fumbling with his own belt and soon dropped his pants.

Sanji's feet scrambled on the table or whatever it now was he was lying on, fighting to push himself away from the other. "No, not again," he whispered, doing all what he could to get away, but his body only responded little to his wishes. A jolt of pain suddenly shot its way through his body and a scream released from his lips. He felt his ass being lifted a bit up, his heart started beating even faster, if possible, his body shaking even more, tears welled out of his eyes. "Not again," he prayed and shook his head. Hunter smirked and moved closer to him. He could feel the orange-haired man's cock touching against his entrance. "Nooo! Oh god no –AAAARRGH!" he screamed of his full lungs as the man forced into him, into his bleeding and wounded ass. It all hurt more than ever before. He bite hard in his lips, withdrawing blood as the one thrust after the other shook his whole body. And he cried, he cried inwardly and prayed to all of this to stop soon. How long time had he been gone? How long time had he been here? Damn it! Why was he still alive? Why hadn't Death just not taking him for a long time ago? Did he enjoy seeing him like this?

"Remember me now?" Hunter asked once again with his husked voice. Sanji nodded slowly. "Say it!" he demanded and thrust hard into him. Sanji cried out in pain and slammed his head down.

"Yes, yes I do… do remember you…!" He heard a chuckle and then felt a wet tongue run over his chin.

"Good…" he whispered down to him. "And don't ever forget me again, understood?" A nod was all he could master before the pain swallowed him once again and pulled him into a world of pure darkness and peace… '_Just… just leave me down here…_' he thought before he fell deep into the world of unconsciousness. '_Please let me stay down here… please…!_'

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nille: So, what did ya think about it?

Usopp: You're honestly a cruel person

Nille: thank you –smiling-

Usopp: It wasn't a compliment, Baka!

Robin: -giggles- well, I think that I can speak for both me and Navigator-san when saying that it was an interesting chapter.

Zoro: You're a pervert, you know that, right?

Robin: My, well thank you, swordsman-san. –smiling-

Zoro: -sweat drops- Oi, that wasn't a compliment either…

Luffy: Shishishi! Well, Review & Review readers, She'll like that… and me too… just remember the meat, ne?

Everyone: LUFFY!

Luffy: -looks confused back- What?

Everyone: -sighs- Never mind… baka!

Luffy: Oi!


	5. Blood in the Rain, tears in my eyes

**Nille: YAY! I got SIX reviews! YAHOO! Thank you SO much everyone ^o^ I'm not crying, not at all, it's not tears of happiness… I just got something in my eyes –sniff-**

**Usopp: -sweat drops- yeah sure~… you even worse to lie than what Franky are.**

**Franky: Oi! I heard that, longnose!**

**Usopp: -mumbling as he sneaks away- I think I just heard Chopper call on me… bye!**

**Franky: Oi! Come back here, longnose! –runs after him-**

**Nille: …uhm… yeah~, well… it's also nice to be alone, sometimes, not all the time… but sometimes… I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE~~! –whining-**

**Zoro: -sweat drops- you're a real baby, you know that, right? **

**Nille: ZOWOO-CHWAAN! –jumps on Zoro and gloms to him-**

**Zoro: Oi! Let the hell go of me, shit-kid! And stop fucking calling me that all the time!**

**Nille: -nuzzling face into his chest- mum mhike boro-biaan~!**

**Zoro: -fights hysterical to prey Nille off… 5 hours later- URGH! DAMN IT FUCKING IRRITATING WOMAN! –sighs and slumbers down on the deck- The hell, stay then if you so much want to.**

**Nille: -Snore-**

**Zoro: -sweat drops- weird woman. Anyway, Story is opened so go read it… DAMN WOMAN STOP SQUEEZING SO HARD! **

_**Answers on reviews from chapter four:**_

_ShaolinQueen: Yay! Glad that you like it so much, and thanks for the __favourite! ^^ Well, that's just Zoro, give him some booze and he might run faster and more precisely. XD Anyway; Welcome to the Sadistic Torture Club –laughs out loud- Looking forward to hear more from you ^o^_

_**Dalia76: Thank you so much, I'm really honoured to hear that it could take you in such a grasp. –smiling- However, I know that our grammatical structure isn't the best in the world, but I'll see what I can do without hurting anyone's feelings, that is the worst thing I know. Mari are a really good friend to me, and I'm thankful that she even will grant my story some time… but having four pair of eyes looking at it are better than nothing, right? XD But thanks, anyway, for reading my fiction, and I'm still glad that you like it so much to care mentioning things^^**_

_XxYourXxDisasterXx: Don't worry! I k__now how to do CPR! XDD_

_**an**__**on~miss: Greetings from the writer of this fiction and other stories ass well XDD It joys me to hear that the suspense of this story have come out so well^^ Hmm, hmm, well, hoping for a happy ending are always good, and if you wish hard enough, some says that your wish can become true XD But I didn't know that it was so much alike Japanese-writer's 'way' to write? I feel honoured, and uhm… -whispering- where do you find those websites + the website with the translation? –smiling- thanks anyway, and hope to hear more from you!**_

_ingrid: Ingrid? Sorry that I'm asking, but are you Danish? Just curious ^o^ hmm hmm, thanks for your words, but as I told anon~miss I'll have two Beta-readers to look at it now^^ Mari and Michelle. But anyway; thanks for your words XD_

_**Pisaj-Elf: BAKA! I'm NOT glad, I'm not glad at all of reading you**__**r kind words! –clap clap, wiggle wiggle clap- m'not glad…! Uhm… and yeah, I know… I'm a bad person… sometimes...**_

_**-Zoro: -mumbling- always –mumbling-**_

_**-Nille: Oi! I heard that! Baka!**_

_**-Zoro: -smirking- good… self baka!**_

_**-mumbling- anyway, I'm glad that you liked it despite on that I'm cruel against my favourite character(s), but I just can't help it ^o^; Well, here you got it, The fifth chapter of a ZoroxSanji fiction! Hope you like this as well… and please don't kill me after reading this chapter .,,**_

…

_**A big thanks to both Mari-chan (Scriblerier) and Mei-chan (Silvey115) for beta-reading this chapter! I love you two so much! You're the best! Thank you so much for helping like you've done XD**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_What would have happened_

_If we hadn't done the things we did?_

_Would the things that we wanted to stop_

_Still happen?_

_Or would we have been able to really stop them?_

_When I see__ your blood on the wall, I regret what I did._

_I wish to be stronger…_

…_strong enough to stop these sufferings._

_Why have I started to feel like this?_

_I don't know, I just know that I have to find you,_

_Course I don't want to lose you again!_

**5****. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Blood in the Rain, tears in my eyes**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A young couple had come to him and told where to find his friend, the woman were crying her eyes out while the man trembled in horror. Somehow he had managed to find the way down to that alley… for the first time ever he wished that he wouldn't have been able to find anything but yet again, he had to. The swordsman's legs were shaking, threatening to bulge under his weight. His captain next to him had already given up and fallen down onto the cold, stony ground. Luffy stared with an empty expression, his hollow eyes with the help of the one blinking lamp in the street, weakly, yet boldly, pierced through the darkness in search for the seemingly cruel truth that's lied down on the blood painted floor.

Blood! That was what they saw. Blood everywhere… on the brick-walls, on the ground and some of it was even splattered up on the street-lamp, though it had already burned it to a crimson colour of black. He didn't know what to do… he didn't know what to say… he just stood there and stared.

Pitifully.

He heard his captain's shaking breathe, tears threatened to release, both in Luffy's, and his own eyes. What had they done? What had happened here?

He started to move, placing one foot in front of the other, his body working on its own as it brought him to the one wall where most of the blood was. He moved his hand slowly up to the biggest smudge and ran his fingers on it; letting them slide down the wall, his body still working on its own… his mind blank and in shock. His gaze wandered around; somewhere behind some barrels he found a bunk of something. His heart almost stopped beating as he feared the worst. His feet had started moving that way, all in stiff, mechanically movements. '_Hell no, don't let it be…_' He moved his hand down and found some clothes, only clothes, no bodies, no corpse… but it was _his _clothes. He looked at it- it was ripped, like it had been torn off his body, before they… hell, what had they done against the shit-cook?

He heard movements behind him, but didn't react on it as the person stepped closer to him, sandals clapping against the cold and wet ground. Then they stopped right next to him, their owner's gaze landing on the clothes he held in his hands. He looked slightly down, but couldn't see the teen's face there was hidden under the straw hat, but then again, he didn't need to see his eyes to know how he felt. He started to feel the same as well, as anger grew up inside of him. His hand shaking now of pure fury and he clutched harder at the torn piece of fabric. "Sanji…" He heard the younger teen whisper; the word filled with sorrow, nervousness and anger… anger to those who had done this against their friend.

Zoro looked around to find any sign of where they had taken him to, just any kind of sign… but there were none. Damn it! "Where the hell did they take him to?" he asked to no one in particular, just hoping to get some kind of answer, but of course he got none.

Luffy took the clothes out of his hands and looked at it, the black tuxedo and the blue shirt… it was _his_ favourite shirt, the one he favoured the most, and now it was ripped into countless amount of pieces. "Sanji…" he whispered again, letting sorrow take more over the name, and then looked around again. Blood everywhere… if those who had done this, had hurt the chef as much as he thought, there would be someone who wouldn't survive the time they would meet each other… _that _was for sure. Because no one, _no one_ should _ever _dare to hurt _any _of his nakama…_ever_! His knuckles turned white as he tightened the grip in the ruined clothes, groaning, grumbling and suddenly roared up in furiousness as he turned sharp around on his heal and charged down the streets, to the opposite side of the direction they came from.

It took Zoro whole two seconds before he registered what just happened. "Oi, Luffy!" he called and ran after him and threw one last, disgusted look into the alley. The street lamp turned off, everything was dark in there now, hiding the gruesome scene of what had happened this night… only waiting to be revealed in the coming daylight. Zoro hurried after his captain, watching a ray of sunlight already dancing on the younger teen's back. Shit! They had been searching the entire night, and still hadn't found any sign of the cook or of that shitty tiger-man, or what the hell he now was. He heard his captain roaring up again in frustration as he quickened his pace.

"SAAAAANJIIIIII!"

'_Damn hell, cook_' the swordsman thought, as he heard the raven roaring up his name '_better still be alive, asshole. Just fucking stay alive! Sanji, god damn it!' _

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

The rain from the night damped away from the streets and the roofs in the light of the morning sun. Townspeople slowly woke up, greeting the new day with a smile, and the smell of baked bread sneaked out on the streets, up in the air. A doorbell rang as the first customer had arrived, ready to start the day with new baked bread and fresh milk that the milkman just had arrived with. The smell, the joyful noise of chatting and the sound of life outside, made its way into a single, dark room, not too far away, who's windows was covered with old, brown curtains. The happy chatting and the smell reached the ear and the nose of one single blond teen, who wished he himself was far away from this place and instead down to the market, in the bakery, buying some bread for his lovely ladies and the others in the crew, buying some fresh milk, that he knew the swordsman would have sneered at, but still had drank it and then left with a mumbling, irritated comment. Zoro… why was he thinking of Zo-

"Hah! A-aaah! Hnn! Argh-hnnng!"

Moans, mixed with pleasure and pain echoed in the weak lighted room, gasps and groans following right after it. Max pulled away from the young blond after he reached his climax and zipped his pants up. The boss had been lucky to find such strong and 'fresh' meat, to 'play' with. Course there was nothing as a good fuck in the morning. He smirked down at the panting teen, stretched his arms high above his own head and then walked off, chuckling, leaving their 'guest' all alone.

Sanji gasped, tried to steady his own breathing, controlling his crying, as he now was all alone in the room, still completely naked. None of them had even cared about to just throw a blanket over him or just cover him up even if it's only a little bit. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the wonderful smell of bread and cakes that sneaked in through one of the broken windows, so he could forget where he was now and then thinking of where he could have been instead… in his kitchen and creating a wonderful breakfast for his two lovely doves, and his friends. His stomach grumbled as on cue, after 'listening' to his own thoughts about food.

He sighed deeply, but then suddenly gritted his teeth hard together to prevent a scream to come out, as his whole body arched in pain after just moving his one leg. He slammed his head down on to the table, but that was also a bad idea. A dull pain started to approach up there, getting stronger and more painful, as he lay there in complete silence, just waiting and wishing for the pain to subside. He sighed once again and slowly tilted his head to his left, staring into the damned mirror there was reflecting his own pathetic form. Dried blood covered his body together with a lot of scratches and open gashes, those fucking idiots hadn't even bothered themselves to wrap him in some bandages. And his hair? God, his hair looked like a complete mess, blood was literally glued to it, giving it a crimson colour of brown and also forming hair 'clots' on it. All in all, he looked like shit!

Sanji closed his eyes and bit down hard on his lips, as he came to think of it all over again. They had all been in this room after he woke up again… every single one of them, and had their 'time' with him again. He felt like a fuck-doll; just there for their pleasure whenever they felt the need for it. He was somehow surprised over how much a humans body actually could withstand, after being through so much stuff on such a short time, and he had the feeling that this wasn't the only thing they wanted to do against him.

After an hour without any of the men being on him, he dared to build a little hope up on wishing that they didn't wanted this with him anymore and he could rest properly like a _real _prisoner.

"_Oi! Sanjii!" __he heard some voices calling his name, but he didn't care, he just groaned and turned over on his other side._

"_Sanjiii~!" he heard one of them call again. Someone was poking to him. He groaned again but this time opened his eyes to see who was calling, even though he wasn't the slightest unsure about whom it could have been. First it was a shadow he saw, the sunbeam going directly into his eyes from behind the dark form before him. He covered his eyes slightly with a hand, shielding them from the sun so he could see properly. The dark form got a face… the face wore a straw hat and was smiling down at him. Now the sun behind him made him look like a shining angel from above, coming to greeting him._

"_Lu-luffy?" he said weakly. The younger teen snickered._

"_Shishishishishi! You fell asleep out on the grass again, Sanji! Tired?" _

"_Uhm, yeah, a lot." He answered underlining it with a yawn. He stretched his arms, __moving his stiff muscles__. Luffy kept sitting in front of him and smiling, but his huge smile faltered to a smaller one and he opened his eyes to look down on the tired chef._

"_So, where are you?"_

"_Baka! Can't you see that I'm right in front of you?" The blond chef said __annoyed._

"_No, Sanji… __**Where**__ are you?" Luffy said, his voice more serious as well as his expression. Said person blinked confused up on him. He tried to sit up but a pang of pain suddenly shut up through his spine and he cried out in pain. Luffy took a deep __breath__ and suddenly screamed of his full lungs right into the chef's ears. "SAAAAANJIIIIII! WHERE AREE YOUUU?"_

"_BAKA! Stop screaming like-" Sanji looked confused up on him as the younger teen didn't look down at him anymore._

"_SAAAANJIIIII! WHEEEREEEE AAAREEE YOOUUU?"_

Sanji blinked a couple of times as he woke up. A dream, it had all just been a dream… damn it… or had it? He moved his head up and straightened his ears as he meant he heard someone calling for him, for real. "…jiii…" he listened carefully; his heart almost stopped beating as he heard the voice getting clearer and louder. He tilted his head backwards and saw an opening in one of the curtains and focused everything on that window and that voice… he knew that voice, but who-

"SAAAANJIIIII! WHERE AAAREEE YOOOUUUU?"

Sanji blinked. "Lu…Luffy…?" then something red revealed in the opening in the curtain, a person with a red west, black shorts, black messy hair with a straw hat on top of it, walking down on the streets.

"SANJIII!"

"Zoro…?" and sure it was, two seconds later came the swordsman in sight, right beside the young captain. Were they really out searching for him? Did they really care about him? He felt his heart jump with joy and a light of hope glowing once again. "Zoro! Luffy! ZO- mphf? Hmmm!" He squinted under the touch as a hand suddenly covered his mouth, muffling his calls, muffling his screams. He watched them as they stopped up and listened, waiting for the next call to reach their ears. They said something to each other and looked around. '_God, Zoro. You got the best hearing. Please, PLEASE hear me, please tell him that you heard me! No!_' he protested and fought harder under the hand that now had closed over his nose as well, pressing as hard as possible over both nose and mouth as he watched his two friends leave the place. '_NO! Don't go! Please don't go! I'm Here! RIGHT HERE! LUFFY! ZORO!_' "HMMMM! MHMMM! NNNGH!" He tried to scream, he tried to call, but none of it helped. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he no longer could see them down on the streets. He squinted one last time under the hand, pulling in his arms which were tied up to the wall, before his body went still and gave up. '_Noo…_' he cried inwardly, as he couldn't do anything else other than just listening to their calls… their calls after _him, _but without ever getting any answers back again.

The hand left its place after ensuring that the teen wouldn't scream again, but Sanji just turned his face away, defeated, and sighed deeply. A chuckle rumbled in the room and soon his whole vision was filled with that ugly face of that orange-haired fuck-head. He yanked his head away as the man's hand caressed his jaw. Hunter chuckled once again, enjoying all of it. "So, you thought that they would come and save you, hmm?" he grabbed the teen's face and forced him to look up on him. The light in the eyes, the light of hope and joy slowly started to fade again.

Wonderful!

He ran his thumb up and down at the blonds' cheek, feeling the salty tears under his touch.

Excellent!

He leaned down closer to him so his lips almost touched the youth's left ear. "Why in the world, would they ever save _you _of all people? Hmm?" he whispered to him with his deep, husky voice. Sanji tried to pull away, but Hunter's grasp was firm. "_Why _on earth would they save _you_ of all people? What do you think, that _they _would think when they get to hear what a _whore _you've been?" Sanji froze, panting and the orange-haired man smirked. "You're nothing else but a cheap _whore_! Blondie's like you are to no other use than a _fuck_! _Nothing _else!" He felt the body underneath him start shaking, and saw the one visible eye start looking up on him. He loved the horror, the fear, that wonderful angst written clearly in them. Finally, finally the teen was starting to crumble… now he could start the real fun.

"No…" he heard the blond whisper in protest and slowly started moving his head from one side to the other. "No…!"

"'_No_' that blonds' ain't that or~… '_no_' to that you're not a whore?"

"I…I'm not a…"

"What have you used the last nine hours for? _Sleeping_?" he listened satisfied to the unsteady breathing, as the teen gasped the air into his lungs, like he was eating big chunks of meat… he loved comparing things to meat, blood and such.

Sanji shook his head. "No… you… you ra-raped… m-me… fuck-hea –hah!"

"You're telling me, that you didn't like _this_?" Hunter said in a lustful tone as he licked the teen's ear, smiling as he heard him moan in pleasure by the touch. He went further down, licking his throat and bit it slightly. The teen gasped and Hunter smiled even more. '_The kid's most sensitive places… good…!_'

"Hah! Sto-"

"You don't like this, my little _whore_?"

"Don't-"

"Want any of the others to do it… our little _fuck-doll_?" Sanji froze and Hunter hummed as he sucked the teen's Adams apple and played with it with his tongue, licking it as if it was some kind of candy.

More tears started to well up in the chef's eyes as he still tried to move away from the touches. He wasn't a… he didn't like… but somehow it still felt… '_God, stop this! Please! Someone please stop this!_'

'_He's almost there… almost broken…_' Hunter thought for himself and moved away to climb up on the table. Sanji's eyes widened as he heard the zipper being pulled down… he hated that sound, it always brought to-

"You're nothing else than our _fuck-doll_!" Hunter said angrily and grabbed his legs, there fought as much as they could to kick him away, and then spread them to each side.

"No!" he pulled in his arms, trying to get free, he felt the ropes cut into his wrists, but he didn't care, he wanted to get out of here, far away from here. "Nooo!"

"You're a _whore_! A simple _blond_! …just one to _fuck_! One who's been _fucked _by another _man_! You're a _faggot_! Nothing else than a _faggot-whore_!" Hunter thrust hard into the sore ass of the teen and Sanji painfully tilted his head back as he arched his back up from the table and screamed, screamed for the mother of life… screamed until his throat felt like it was ripped into pieces, and bleed like never before.

"NNNNGAAAA-AAARGHH! NOOOOO-AAAAARGH!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Zoro kicked the door into the bakery open, so it flew in and slammed into the opposite wall, the ringing bell was being ripped with it and rolled around on the floor, clinging for one last time before it silenced. Luffy entered first, still clutching his chef's clothes in his hands… those were the only things he had of him yet.

A customer ran screaming out from the store, forgetting to pay the baker for her bread, there scrambled away from the counter and over to the wall, as far away from the intruders as possible. Luffy walked silently up to the shaking baker, who swore that he soon would piss in his pants due to fear… he _knew _who they were. No one on this island didn't know the rumours of the Straw hat pirates; the one who had waged a war against the World Government, the one who had destroyed Enies Lobby, the one who had tearing down Impel Down… and even the first mate was known as for to have killed a whole village; men, women and even _children_… and then there were some who said that they weren't that bad again and that it just was rumours that the World Government want to put on them to clean their own back. He didn't know _what_ he should believe of them, since right now, he was standing face to face with them and especially at the pissed captain _did_ send shivers down his spine. The captain: Monkey D. Luffy, who didn't look older than his oldest son, stopped right in front of him and pulled him up from the floor, where he somehow had slid down to.

"Where. Is. My. Chef?" he asked in a dangerous low tone, the baker could hear that he tried to stay calm. He swallowed hard. Could this kid be a _nice_ guy?

"S-s-s-sir, I-I-I d-d-don't k-know what y-y-you're t-talking a-a-about!" the baker tried to say in a calm and steady voice…but obviously failing miserably.

"WHERE IS SANJI?" the young captain literally bellowed and grabbed the bakers collar so he could stare right into his eyes.

"S-s-sir, I can en-ensure you that he-he's not here. I do not know who he-"

"Baker!" he heard the green-haired fellow say, as he looked around in the shop "We heard someone calling for us from somewhere around here…" his brown eyes finally landed on the person who spoke and squinted under the dark glare. "…and that was _his _voice we heard! Truly you must have heard something, _baker_!"

"I, I-" He felt the grasp tighten, but didn't even dare to look on the person nearest him, his aura was bad enough to know how his glare was. Not that the green-haired, who most likely must be the rumoured Roronoa Zoro -the first mate of the crew-, was _that_ calming or peaceful to look at, but he was at least a bit far away from him. He took a deep breathe, calming himself and then forced to look at the young captain with a serious expression. If the kid was as his son had told him about, a man to trust, then he better had to warn him. "Kid…" he finally spoke out, the young teen looked up at him (with surprise written all over his face) after the sudden change of mood and the suddenly new found courage, and the dark-haired baker encouraged himself even more, as he now could see the true form of the kid in his eyes. He threw a quick glance around his store before he looked into those surprised crystal-clear, topaz eyes. "If you want to stay alive, then you better have to leave now, before _he _finds out that you're here."

Luffy looked at him in a couple of seconds before he gritted his teeth's and pulled him closer, so their noses almost touched each other. "I am _NOT _leaving without my nakama!"

"Your friend are already more _dead _than _alive _by this time! And I do not think that you wish to see him in that state that he is in now! I can't let you see him like that!"

"What, what do you mean?" Luffy asked confused, but still angrily. He shook him hard. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT THAT?"

"Oi, Luffy!" the swordsman murmured in hope to calm his fuming captain and laid a hand on his tense shoulder. "Calm down and let him speak."

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Sanji panted hard, he gasped for air as he lay completely limp on the table, the last droplets of semen seeped out from his ass together with new, fresh blood made from his internal injuries. His wounds on his chest had reopened and were tingling like hell. Blood from the wounds ran slowly down along his sides, landing in a pool on the table. He felt dizzy and mostly sick. Tiredness slowly started to take its grasp in him again, as he tilted his head back and stared at the place where he last time had seen his two nakama.

'_You're nothing else than our fuck-doll!_'

He must be held in some kind of room in a two story-building, since he could look down on the streets the way he could, too bad that it only was a little part of it he could see.

'_**Why**__ on earth would they __save__**you**__ of all people? What do you think, that __**they**__ would think when they get to hear what a __**whore**__ you've been?_'

"I'm not… a whore…" he whispered to no one in particular as Hunter's voice kept weaving into his head and stayed there like a knot. His voice was hoarse and dry. He licked his lips and tried to wet his mouth, but he didn't have any more saliva to do so.

'_You're a __**whore**__! A simple __**blond**__! …just one to __**fuck**__! One who's been __**fucked**__ by another __**man**__! You're a __**faggot**__! Nothing else than a __**faggot**__-__**whore**__!_'

The last sentence kept echoing through his mind again and again, and again… He closed his eyes and cried. He heard the door open up again, he didn't need to look up to see who it was, he could clearly imagine that by himself. He heard a _bump _in the near of him, but refused to look up to see what it might was. After the smirk on the tiger-man's face, right after he had 'finished' with him, he could guess that it wasn't anything good at all. He moved his wrist slightly, feeling the rope scratching deeper down in his bleeding wrists but didn't care about it. He tried to work his hands free and winced ever so slightly as the ropes bore deeper down in the flesh.

"Fufufu! You're still trying to get free?" he heard the deep voice of Hunter say. He turned his face away from him, clearly hearing which side he was standing on, as his feet's now tried to push him further up on the table, ignoring the stabbing pain in his ass and back. He moaned in displeasure but finally got to sit up. He breathed in sharp, pained gasps and leaned his head up against the wall. Fuck it hurt just to sit up! Dizziness was already making him even worse than before. He opened his eyes slightly, but the room had already started dancing around him. Damn it! He had to be stronger! He couldn't give up like this! His nakama were searching for him, for _him_!

As he heaved a reasonable amount of air down into his lungs, he forced his body to bend forward, feeling every muscle inside of him protesting hard against the action, but he just gritted his teeth and bent further down, and held in the scream of pain that threatened to burst out. Finally he could touch the ropes with his tongue and bend just a bit further down so he now could touch it with his teeth. He started gnawing in it, ignoring the other man in the room and just kept on doing what he was doing.

Hunter looked at him in amusement. This kid wasn't giving up this easily. He pulled a satisfied smile. This would make it all much more interesting and fun. He heard the teen moan in pain and gasping for air, as he forced his body to bend so much forward and the pressure on his wounds got bigger. These people were rare; those who still kept fighting for freedom after almost ten hours as his hostage, those who didn't give up so easily. His smile grew bigger and grew into a wicked smirk as he started walking up to the kid and watched him closer.

Sanji didn't look up but kept on gnawing in the ropes tightening around his wrists. He didn't care about the other person, he just wanted to free himself and get the hell out of here, even though it was clear that just _walking _out from there would be a problem in itself. But he didn't care about that now. First the ropes! He had to get the ropes off first!

"You really think that you can get out of them like that?" the orange-haired man asked quietly. The blond didn't answer and just kept gnawing. From changing back to a small smile and now all together into nothing as his brows furrowed in irritation since the teen ignored him completely.

Sanji let out a yelp as Hunter suddenly pulled hard on his legs so he lay back down outstretched on the table. He cried out loud as his arms suddenly snapped in the sudden action of being pulled roughly down. Hunter's smile grew back on his lips. "Lay still," he commanded and smacked the chef harshly over the face for a few times as Sanji gasped for air and tried to calm his breathing once again. He went back to the table were something looking like an old, brown doctor bag stood open with some kind of instruments laying spread out beside it. The blond widened his visible eye as he saw them and then started to pull in the ropes once again, harder and rougher. "Now now, don't get so upset all of a sudden," the man said as he found what he needed and turned towards the teen again. He laid a hand on the teen's one leg, and in a reflex Sanji kicked his other leg out without even noticing it, before he felt the foot connecting to the man's jaw and a satisfied _crunch_ filled the eerily silent room. Hunter was sent flying through the room and almost burst right through the thin wall.

Sanji pulled a smile. '_Good, I'm getting my strength back,_' he thought to himself and readied himself to send out another kick. It hurt like hell when moving them, but as long as he _could _move them as he could now, he didn't care. He heard movements from the door and glanced up for a moment. The glance became a stare as he saw some kind of animal standing in the door and looking at him. Sanji tilted his head slightly.

"A wolf?" he said to himself in disbelieve. The wolf's ears moved as it listened to his words. What on earth was a _wolf _doing in here? Was the psycho sick enough to keep wolfs as his pets? The silver-grey animal took a silent step into the room but then stopped as it saw Hunter on the floor. Seeing him not moving it took another step and looked around in the room, as was it searching for something, or for _someone_!As its chocolate brown eye landed on the chef on the table, the teen felt a slight shiver running through him. Its other eye were closed, sealed with a long, nasty scar there ran down to its chin… thought the scar wasn't as nasty as his own. He both felt nervous and sorry for the creature.

Suddenly the wolf ran off and at first Sanji couldn't understand what went into it, but then Hunter suddenly reappeared right beside him, grabbed his leg before he could even attempt to do anything, and then stabbed a sharp scissor right down in his leg. Sanji curved his back and lifted his upper body up from the table as he let out a painful cry.

Hunter pulled the scissor back out and dried the blood off in an old piece of clothe he had in his bag. "Behave yourself, kid, or I have to kill you faster than I had intended." He said warningly and placed the tool back down on the table and chose another one instead. Sanji didn't answer him but just kept his attention down on the dull pain in his right leg. "Now, Mr. Black Leg," the orange-haired man said and turned around to face the teen "after what I have heard you should be a cook, am I correct?"

"Jesus you're fast," Sanji teased, "who told you that? Your grandma? Or was it the old man on the nursing home who read that in the newspaper?"

Hunter's lips turned downwards. "Cheeky again, now are we?"

"Damn hell '_we'_ are, shit-head!" the blond chef snapped back.

"Your friends won't be able to save you, if _that's _what you're hoping for, Kid." The man sneered as he finally figured out the sudden change of mood. A flash of angst shined in the teen's visible eye for a moment, before it turned dark in anger. The kid was pretending, just seeing his reactions when he stepped closer to him, indicated by the young teen's little movements that he was still a little bit scared of him. That was good. "Now. Mr. Black Leg-"

"You said that already once, dick-head!" Sanji teased, but his voice wasn't free for a few stuttering. Damn it!

Hunter ignored him as he walked around the table, ensuring himself that he was out of reach for the lively legs, and stood still right beside the teen's head. The kid's body tensed and he grabbed his head and held it still before he even could make to turn it to his side. "…it is time to have a little fun," he couldn't help but chuckle as the teen fought for to turn his face to see what he was doing. "What's wrong, young Mr. Black Leg? Can't you see me?" Sanji froze. "I know about your little handicap, little friend," he moved down so he could whisper into his one ear "you're completely blind on your left eye… am I not right? _Scar-face_?" The right eye widened even more as he removed the bangs away from his face to reveal a gruesome part of it. Sanji could swear that his heart stopped beating on that moment, and he even flinched when he felt something cold touching the wounded skin near his left eye. "What's up, _Scar-face_? Don't like not being able to see what I'm doing to you?"

"Stop, that…" he winced as he felt something sharp cut into his skin right beside his eye, and a few drops of blood started tingling down along his cheek.

Hunter smiled satisfied and stepped a few feet's away from the teen. "Tie them up!" he suddenly ordered out loud, but before Sanji could think more about it, two men grabbed his legs while another two hurried to tie them to the tables legs.

"What the…? No! Let go of me! Fucking let GO!" he protested in a voice that's not suited for the chef of the 'gruesome' straw-hat crew and fought to move his legs, one man was sent flying but then another one beside him hurried to grab the leg again and force it back down. "Let go, I said!" he roared, but both legs was now already tied to the table, leaving him completely vulnerable and exposed to everyone around. He pulled, fought, forced his body up, not giving a damn in the sudden pain in his ass and back, and growled out in frustration. "FUCK! NO!"

"You're a chef, Mr. Black Leg," Hunter started again after sending his men out of the room and played with the knife in his hands "and one of the best ones as well. Now, you must work a lot with knifes, am I not right?" Sanji looked down at him as he now stood right before him. He didn't like where all this was going. The orange-haired man pulled a smile and pointed the knife at the teen's heart. "Then, let me show you what else a knife can be used to, other than just to use for cooking." He murmured as he ran the knife carefully along the pale body, which was covered in a thick layer of dried blood, fresh blood and cold sweat, and finally stopped far down below. Sanji shook his head as he saw how far below the knife had gone and where it was pointing at now.

"No, no not there again," he said, shaking his head more violently as he tried to pull his shuddering body free from the ropes. As the knife pressed against his manhood he froze immediately.

"No, not only _there_," Hunter said, chuckling and showed him the knife again "we gonna have a lot more 'fun' with this little one, trust me!"

Sanji swallowed hard, his mood dropping down to the one before; angst, lonesome, horrified. He closed his eyes and prayed, prayed to whatever god there may exist that his friends soon would come and save him, get him the hell out of here… but at the same time came the feeling, the wish to just die right here and now. He wished, he hoped and he gave up.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

"_He_ steals your courage, your personality, the one you once were, and just leaves you as a wandering shadow of yourself," the baker told the two teen's who listened carefully to what he said. His courage had blossomed, he had the feeling of that these two wasn't as bad as the Marines and the World Government wanted them to look like. "…lost in the darkness, nothing and no one will ever be able to pull you back up from that darkness. Then he waits on the proper time, making you getting the will to live again, making you be able to smile a little again, and _then_ he will hunt you, 'play' with you like a cat plays with a mouse before it eats it, make your life a living hell and then finally when the time is there, he kills you, coldblooded, rip your body into pieces, kills you slowly and painfully, making your soul scream out loud to die faster… Some people doesn't get that far to be murdered by him, to get so far to the last end of the hunting… some people chose to end it faster on their own. If you have been marked by him, he will hunt you till the end of the world!"

Silence filled the bakery. Luffy stared at him intensely, as he tried to figure out if what he said was true or not, his hand knitting and opening as if he debated himself whether or not to release the baker's shirt. "Where is he?" he said slowly, looking more calm and pleadingly into the man's eyes.

"Didn't you listen to what I said, kid? Forget about your friend, he will return back to you sooner or later, it is too late to save him now… else you will end up being the next ones. Hunter will haunt you till the day you're dead!" He laid a hand on the teen's trembling hands. "You can not save him, it is already too late. Believe me when I say that it is impossible to save him… I already lost my daughter after she tried to save her mother." He almost whispered the last sentence and dropped his head. Luffy released him and stepped back, looking carefully at him. This man had tried the same and had failed.

"Baker!" Zoro suddenly spoke up and said person looked sadly up on him. "He won't give up that easily you know, so you better tell him now where we can find our crewmate or he will tear down the whole place until he finds him." he said, nodding his head in the direction of where his captain stood. The baker turned his head slightly and almost tripped over his own feet's as he not only felt the dark aura around the kid, but also saw the hate and anger in his dark eyes, those eyes stared intensely at him. "It's not a threat, it's a warning. If someone touch or hurt any of our friends, _he _will tear down the area if he can't find them on a peaceful way, and beats whoever hurts us, into a pulp." He pushed his sword slightly out from its hilt so the shining metal was visible, a smirk playing on his lips. "I can say that I'm of the same kind."

"Old man, please tell me were I can find Sanji." Luffy said quietly, still with the hint of murder in his tone, his eyes never leaving him.

"I'm begging you, kid; don't throw yourself into the arms of death that easily. Please listen to me…!"

Luffy looked down for a moment, the shadow of his straw hat hiding his face in darkness as he thought. The man suddenly looked up as he heard other movements at the entrance to the bakery store. A silver-grey wolf looked at him and when their eyes met, it turned its head up in the direction of the building beside this store. The baker nodded knowingly and the wolf ran off again. Zoro furrowed a brow by this bizarre scene. What the hell was up with that wolf?

Suddenly the raven spoke up, making the two of them look at him again, and accompanied his words with a huge grin. "Tell me, and I'll promise that he or any of his men will never be bugging you ever again!"

Zoro pulled a thin smile. "So, his bounty should be worth a hell of a lot? This'll be interesting!"

The man sighed. "Well, looks like that I can't stop you then. You're damn hell off the stubborn kind, and I mean the both of you!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

'_Well… may god be with you then._' the baker thought inwardly as he watched the two teens hurry out of his shop, after pointing the place out where their friend was captured. He had heard the screams and the cries the most of the night, but as the town woke up it deafened the heart breaking cries. And secondly; he hadn't known for sure _where _those screams had come from before _he _had showed him it."You'll need each others help a lot, when facing _him_!" the baker spoke to no one in particular and sighed deeply. Christian, his youngest son came out to him, after hiding in the shadows and listened to it all. He held tightly to his father's apron and looked the same way. The green-haired man had stared at him for most of the time as his father had spoken to them, but he hadn't said anything at all. His father ran his fingers through his messy, dark hair before that same hand came down and patted him on the head. "Now, let's go in and take a look on those buns that you've been working on?" Christian looked up, his father was smiling down at him, but he could still see that it wasn't a real smile, but smiled eventually back up at him.

"Um! But daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we make them green?" The baker looked surprised down at his nine-year-old son.

"_Green_?" Christian nodded.

"Yeah, like that funny man's hair. You think he would buy some of them?" The baker couldn't stop laughing, and it was a laugh from the heart.

"Then what should we call those buns?" Christian thought for a while as he remembered of something he once had heard a blond-haired young man, called the other one for, as he saw them in town four days ago. A bigger smile formed on the child's lips.

"Marimo-buns!" he said proudly and showed all his white teeth in a big grin. A loud heart warming laugh was heard from the bakery the rest of the day, as the baker presented his son's newest creations to the townspeople, and as suspected, they tasted like heaven.

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Mei-chan: ****Hi! I'm the new beta-reader for this story! Well I'm only doing this for a bit until Mari finishes her exams. But still I hope you enjoy the story! And just so you know, Mari is still beta-ring it but I'm just tidying up the whole story (and add a few more details). But even before that, the whole story is amazing! I mean all your stories are amazing Pernille-chan! **

**Nille: Aw~, don't say that, s'not making me happy at all –noodle-dance-**

**Zoro: -sweat drops- yeah, we **_**really **_**can see that… Baka!**

**Nille: Oi!**

**Robin: Anyway, Author-san, I will side with what Beta-san said; it was an amazing story.**

**Mei-chan: -sweat drops- 'Beta-san'?**

**Franky: Yeah! It was pretty interesting.**

**Nami: -pouting- there wasn't much of-**

**Zoro: Oi! Shut it, you perverted sea-witch!**

**BANG!**

**Zoro: Ouch! The hell? –rubbing his sore head while looking confused around-**

**Sanji: Speak nice to the ladies, or I'll let the next kick hit you far more below! Got it, Moss-head? Or was it too complicated for a caveman to understand?**

**Zoro: -grumble, pulling his swords and jumps towards him… and the fight has begun again-**

**Chopper: Uhm, uhm, please Review & Review soon so –Whaa! Zoro! You almost cut me!**

**Zoro: -ignores and keeps fighting with Sanji-**

**Chopper: IIIIHH! SANJI! You almost hit **_**me **_**instead!**

**Sanji: -doesn't hear him and keeps fighting-**

**Chopper: -grumble and transform into his human form and grabs their heads- LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING, DAMN IT! **

**BAANG!**

**Nille: Auch… that'll hurt into the next week as well…**

**Usopp: -mumbling- Chopper's scary when he looses it –mumbling- **

**Chopper: -transforms back into brain-point, waving- so please Review~ everyone~! –smiling- And, oh, the chapters will from now on come out every Sunday instead of every Thursday!**

**The rest: -sweat drops- What a sudden mood change… **


	6. Lost in Memories of Nightmares

**Nille: ****PLEASE DON'T KILL MEE~!! .,,**

**Everyone, everyone, thank you SO much for all your review's, that really made me happy ^o^ … and once again; PLEASE DON'T KILL ME~!**

**Zoro: -sweat drops- idiot…**

_**Answers on reviews from chapter five:**_

_Daschel__: It's Sunday once again, so here you get it!! XD And I'm so glad to hear that you like it so much. Thanks! It really warms me to read ^o^_

_**daliea76: Hon? Honey? –blushing madly- ehehe, glad to hear you like it *^o^* and well… one can only hope for that they'll make it. **_

_**Naa, don't think about, I didn't take it as critic, more like a help. It made me take a look on my chapters again and change some things here and there. So I only have to say; Thanks! XD**_

_ChibiStrawHat: Oh my gosh! O.O your __**favourite One Piece writer of all time**__?? Oh my, I-I'm really honoured –bows deeply as well- and it's okay not leaving any reviews earlier; this one made up for them all XD And don't worry; I got a lot of stories on the 'shelves' to write down (just take a look on my profile) and then I got a lot on my computerdesk as well, aaand! I'm in the middle of writing One Piece stories with both Kira (yaoifan124) and another one with Michelle (Silvey115). So I won't stop writing any time sooner –smiling-_

_Nille: Yay!! Group huuug!! _

_Sanji: Mellorine~!!_

_Luffy: Shishishi! Yosh! Come on Zoro!_

_Zoro: -mumbling- what ever_

_Robin: -giggling- oh my, why not^^_

_Nami: I'm in for it_

_Usopp: Keep me out of it… Uargh! LUFFY! You're breaking my back!_

_Chopper: Yay!! Huggi huggi!! –claps in hove- _

_Everyone and everyone else who feels for it: -hugs ChibiStrawHat back- Group Huug!! (Sanji: Mellorine~!) XD_

_**Yukiim: Yay!! I got another fan!! –dancing around in happiness- Aww, I'm so honoured, but please, PLEASE do me a little favour? Stay alive! And then you'll see that it's back in action this day named SUNDAY!! –laughs out loud- Yeah, I know, I'm weird ^o^; And yes, it IS a Zosan story, but on that way? Hmm hmm, one can never know, right? Shishishi!**_

_ShaolinQuee__n: Well, thank you very much. Glad that I hit the right spot with the angst, and I hope that I can keep it up. ^^ Zoro! Luffy! You guys better do something now or the readers will kill me soon! ^o^;_

_**Pisaj-Elf: Hahaha!! A greeting from Denmark to Thailand: Love you too, Pisaj-Elf!! –big smile-**_

_Pirateking1: Yay! Cake –starts eating- mmm! So gooood!! Thankiii –Oi, Luffy! Hands away! That's __**my**__ cake, damn it! Oi!! Come back here with my cake!! –grabs Zoro's swords and hunts him-_

_Zoro: Oi! Shit-kid! That's my swords, damn it! –starts chasing as well-_

_Sanji: Shit-head! Stop haunting Nille-chan!! You scare her with your ugly face!_

_Zoro: -stops up and turns around- The HELL YOU SAID, COOK?!_

_**Blizzardrake: Oh, okay… but if you survive, then promise me ONE tiny little thing? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! .,, -shivering- pleaaase…?**_

…

_**YAY!! Big thanks to both Mari-chan (Skriblerier) AAAAND MEI-CHWAAN (Silvey115) for Beta-reading this chapter as well.**_

_**-big hugs- thank you, you guys for helping me~!! **_

_**Love ya… well, you know… not like THAT, but… you know… right? **_

_**AAARGH!! Just say you understand me, okay? –Mumble grumble, walks away-**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

* * *

_Every time I look at him_

_I think about you_

…_That is why I hate him._

_When can everything turn back to like it was before?_

* * *

**6****. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Lost in Memories of Nightmares**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The suns beam licked over the town underneath it, creating a happy atmosphere between the people, who chatted around on the streets. The market was full of life, the news about the upcoming festival was the biggest issue on the town peoples list, and they had looked forward to it for a long time and couldn't wait for it to start. A young blonde man, who stood in one of the stalls on the marketplace, picked up a fruit he never had seen in his life before and studied it closely. This one looked interesting, and perhaps tasted as interesting as well, after what he could understand with the seller. He spoke with him for a while before he bought the fruits and carried a big bag with him back down to the harbour, together with the rest of the supplies he had bought. He stopped and looked up on the biggest ship in the dock, the one with a lions head on it. He pulled a smile and sniffed in the air. The smile grew bigger.

"You can come out now, Chopper!" The blonde called, without turning around. The little reindeer-doctor tiptoed out from the shadows and looked with interested eyes up at the tall, slender man and tilted his little head.

"It still surprises me that you know that I'm around you." He said amused. The blonde chuckled and pointed to his nose.

"I can smell you in the air, that's all. No offending, of course." Chopper nodded and then tilted his head to the other side. "What?"

"You look so much like him," the reindeer said, with a bit of sadness in his voice. "It's hard to believe that you're not him, Nicki." Nicki sighed and looked down at his little fellow, after a while he looked back up on the ship.

"I know, that's why neither your captain nor your first mate like me… am I right?"

"No no, it's not that!" Chopper hurried to say and shook his head violently. "They like you, it's not that,"

"But I look like him too much," Chopper sighed, he couldn't get around that. Ever since Nicki came on board and offered his help to them, things had been a bit awkward between them. Even his voice was almost the same, but not his sense, not his smell and not his personality. He wasn't _him_, and he had to use his nose many times to over convince himself about that.

Nicki suddenly stood right in front of him and bent down. "Don't think about it pal, things will be alright, kay?" he said, smiling and ruffled his fur on his back. Chopper nodded and followed after him, as the blonde man turned around and went up at the plank. "Oi! I'm back again!" he called out to everyone and no one at all. The navigator looked up from her newspaper and gave him a little smile.

"Ah, nice to see you again, Nicki-kun." She said. Said person bowed at her. When he turned his back to her, she sighed. Man, she missed all that fawning part.

Nicki looked around on the huge ship. He was still amazed over the beautiful craftwork of the ship, everything was just so perfect created, and he still couldn't believe that it was that blue-haired pervert who had constructed it. That idiot was running around half-naked everywhere, not caring about what other people thought about him, therefore he couldn't be anything else than a pervert… right?

Finally he found the one he was searching for and walked up to him, his smile growing back to his lips as he saw that green mess of hair. "Oi! Marimo! Help me in the kitchen, will ya?" he had to talk with him, and this was the only way to get his attention. Zoro's presence changed and he started to feel uncomfortable being near him. He had to push it a bit further and stepped up right behind him. "Oi! Green-head, you hear me?" he asked as he poked at him with his one foot. Suddenly a hand grabbed his foot and squeezed it hard so he winced. The first mate turned his face slowly up to the blonde man, and glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, Nicki would have been dead for a long time ago.

"Stop calling me that," he almost whispered in a dark tone and tightened his grip. Nicki could swear that if he didn't get his foot free soon, he would be limping the rest of the month with a broken foot. "Stop _act_ like him, stop _look_ like him and stop _talk_ like him! You're _not _him!"

"I found out of that the day I was born, shit-head." Nicki teased, though he knew he was tossing fuel on the fire. "Now, let the hell go of my foot and help me in with the rest of the supplies. You and I need to talk!"

"_Stop fucking around like that, shit-head! You and I need to talk!" Zoro gritted his teeth and stamped after the blonde teen, cursing over him until they reached the kitchen._

"Oi! I'm here, first mate!" Nicki called and waved his hand. Zoro looked surprised around and found himself standing near the railing with his hands full with bags of supplies. Not good. He was thinking of _him_ again.

"Shit," he grumbled and turned around to follow after the blonde man who kept waving at him. "Stop waving, piss-head, I'm not blind!" he sneered and stomped after Sanji… no, _Nicki_… just fuck it all!

The kitchen was dark and empty; it felt cold when entering it. He hadn't been in here for a while… he couldn't stand out sitting in this room… then again there was other times, where he couldn't stay other places than in here… but that was some days from now. He placed the bags on the counter and looked down on it. He ran his fingers slowly at the cold surface and followed it to the dead end where the refrigerator stood.

"_Oi! Moss-head! No alcohol before after dinne__r!" Sanji said and pointed at him with a large cooking knife. Zoro grumbled and grabbed a bottle anyway, as the blonde chef cursed himself for ever giving him the code to the lock._

"_Just shut it and tell me when dinner is ready," he said and dumped down in one of the seats as he ripped the cork off the bottle and started to drink._

Zoro sat and stared, he sat on his normal place there was right beside the captain's seat. They never decided who should sit where; it just came up like this. He looked down on his hand, staring intensely on the bandage covering a long scar right underneath it. The voice of the temporarily replacement-cook fainted out as he kept staring on his hand, as could he almost see the wound right through the bandage.

"_You have to get on the other side of this blog__, to get to the entrance of the apartment beside this bakery," The baker pointed down the streets and thumbed to the left. The two teenagers bowed in quick thanks and sat off in that direction. The big clock stroked nine as they came to the corner where they had to turn to the left. Luffy grabbed Zoro's wrist as he was about to run in the wrong direction and hurried down along the right street, looking bewildered up on all the tall houses. It was blog number five on their left hand, the one with only one door with a glass window in it. The old clock rang for one last time as it finally silenced and led the chatting of the streets people to be heard again. The bells ringing may most likely had been heard all the way down to the harbour, where the others most likely was discussing what they was about to do next, since they woke up to a ship without its captain, without the first mate and without their cook… all in all; without any breakfast at all, unless any of them had dared to step inside the holy kitchen of the blonde chef and started on it._

_Sud__denly Luffy stopped and Zoro almost __ran__ right into his back. He was about to curse at him when he saw were they stood. They both panted slightly as they looked up on an old rundown building, threatening to collapse any minute. The door was old and just poking to it would almost make it to smoulder, or so Zoro meant. Before the first mate ever could come with the suggestion about to take it easy, so they didn't ran into unnecessary attention and obstructions, Luffy had already slammed the door in, so the wood splintered and the glass shattered down to the floor. And somehow the teen was right, though he didn't say anything; there was no time to lose. _

_Zoro looked carefully inside as the younger teen ran inside with a roaring grumble and already headed into the first apartment on the floor. Zoro stepped up at the stairs as he listened carefully, waiting to hear something from the cook again. He had heard him call, and the calls came most likely from one of the apartments on the second floor, but Luffy's roaring had already pulled attention from some of the culprits. Zoro cursed and pulled his swords, a good thing that there was enough room on the stairs, or else he would have a problem to use them. But he had to face that these people were not just normal culprits; there was a reason to that their boss had such a high bounty on his head, and Zoro doubted that he ever would chose any weak comrades to stand by his side._

_The cursed sword hummed in his hand as it finally tasted blood, as it sliced through two of the men who fell bleeding to the ground, grabbing their wounded chest and moaned in pain. Zoro was about to jump further up the stairs as someone suddenly grabbed him from behind and held him tight. Shit! He hadn't heard that person come towards him from behind and the ion-grip was not that easily to get free from. After what he could feel against his back, the person behind him wasn't that small again and even fat. "So, looking for your little whore?" the fat man spoke to him into his right ear and chuckled. His breath smelled like rotten fish and old socks and almost made the swordsman throw up in disgust. Zoro furrowed a brow by the comment and tried to point his swords towards him. He felt something soft against the tip of Wadõ's blade and pulled something there looked like a maniacs smile. _

"_One move, fat-ass and you'll loose your balls!" The man stiffened as he felt the poking getting harder and finally released the young swordsman so he could keep his manhood. Zoro didn't waste any time to kick the huge, fat man right in the stomach, so the man fell and tumbled back down at the stairs, landing on the first floor with such a force that the house literally was shaking. He wondered why the captain hadn't showed up yet, but as he heard screams and battle cries from down below, he could think to that the raven had enough to do as well. He turned around to face the rest of the long stairs and came up to the last step, where he was greeted by a fist there connected directly to his skull. The swordsman tripped and fell tumbling back down the stair he just came from. Damn it! What the hell was wrong with him? Why didn't he react faster than this? "Damn mother fucking son of a bitch!" he roared and jumped back up on his feet, and connected his own fist to the other persons jaw, who had walked snickering down to him, and instead tumbled the rest of the way down the stair. Zoro took a deep breath and-_

_Wait… he sniffled carefully again and held immediately his hand over his mouth and nose. Damn it! The fucking idiot had released some kind of gas down on the stairs. That explained why none of they others had stood up again to attack him. He shook his head as dizziness slowly started to overtake him and an urge to sleep as well. He turned around to face the wall and stared intensely at it. He crossed his arms so his two swords pointed to each side above his shoulders, and in two, three strikes the wall was completely gone. He breathed in deep as fresh __air __blew into the stairs and cleared his head from any kind of dizziness and tiredness. He looked angrily up at the stairs in front of him. He had to be careful; these shit-heads were using dirty tricks to win. _

_As he reached the last step he was met by nothing but a long corridor. Damn it! He looked at all the doors; there was at least ten or so on each side of the long corridor. He cursed and picked up the closest door and burst inside. But there were no one to see, neither in the living-room, the bathroom, the bedroom nor out in the old kitchen. He cursed and hurried out on the corridor and into the next apartment right before him. Empty as well. The third one, the fourth, the fifth… damn it! Where the hell __**was**__ he? As he opened the door into the sixth apartment, the third one to his right, he was met by a strong stank of rotten meat. He covered his mouth and nose and stepped inside, as a bad thought kept slamming against the thick wall called his skull and mind. Blood. That was all what he saw. Ruined furniture, broken glasses and windows -and still the stank of rotten meat kept hanging in the air. And then there was the blood. Everywhere where he looked, he was met by this crimson liquid, there had dried into the walls, the furniture… on literally everything in the living-room. _

_His heart started beating faster as his feet's lead him into the bedroom and found the same. As he neared the bathroom the smell became stronger and almost unbearable to breathe in. He opened slowly the door into the small room and was met by a horrified sight. Bodies. Bodies and other bodies were thrown into this small room into a stack. The corpses of men, women and even children laid and stared empty up in the ceiling, or where ever their faces now was turned towards. Fear was written in their bloodied faces. Limbs was twisting in the most inhumanly ways. Some was even ripped off or cut off. Their bodies were shredded open, revealing human organs that insects already had started to eat of. A head rolled down from the top of the mountain of dead people and landed right in front of Zoro's feet's, its hollow eyes and twisted face stared horrified up on him. A fat cockroach crawled out from its mouth and hurried back to the mountain of bloody bodies._

_Zoro gulped and had to hold a hand for his mouth so he wouldn't throw up right here and __then__, his swords still being held in his hands, ready to attack or defen__d__ himself. But here was nothing to defend himself from, other than the illnesses there high possible was swirling around in this room. Zoro hurried out the room and went back into one of the previous apartments he had been in before. He gulped again as he sheeted his swords and went out to the bathroom and opened up the toilet seat. He fell back with a scream as he sat face to face with another bloodied, horror-stricken head there looked empty up on him. He scrambled away and hurried out to the kitchen where he just in time made it to throw up in the sink. The food from the last two days was emptied into the sink. He didn't care a shit about, if it would lay there to rotten; the sickening smell of rotten bodies and dried blood from the apartment right beside this one was even stronger than this. Shit! He put his head back down in the sink and threw up again. He had seen many bloodied bodies before, but that was bodies from opponents that he just had won over or killed… never something like this… this was the worst._

_He dried his mouth with his hand as he panted. He turned on the faucet to wash his hands in the clear and fresh water, but as the water came, it soon turned red like blood… and smelled like it. Zoro pulled his hands away fast and stared wide-eyed at the sink. Blood! It __**was**__ really blood. Whoever stood behind all this must have had a twisted mind, because __**this**__ was __**sick**__!_

_A scream ripped through the air and made the swordsman to look up. Shit! Sanji! He hurried out the door, drying his bloodied hands in his pants and looked bewildered around. Where had the scream come from? And where the hell was Luffy, anyway? He walked slowly up at the corridors, cursing his heart for beating as loud as it did, so he almost couldn't even hear his own footsteps._

"_No! No! Please, don't –Aaaah!!" Zoro stopped and turned around at once. There! It was in that apartment Sanji's cries came from. Zoro moved his one foot to take a step, but suddenly froze as he felt something sharp against his throat. Damn it! _

"_Now now, isn't this our dearest knight in shining armour, who had come to save the adorable princess?" he heard a scratching voice speak into his left ear, fallowed close by a ice-cold laugh __that__ run down Zoro's spine like cold water. He moved his hand slowly down to the hilt of his sword, but as he touched it with his fingertips, he felt the knife press harder against his throat. If he even dared to swallow now, he would be cut in an instant by the sharp blade. Instead he turned his eyes as far back as possible, and saw something red right behind him… red as the blood in the sink. The mere thought of it all again make him even sick. _

_A new horrified scream ripped through the air and Zoro made a movement to move. But the sharp knife cut into his flesh, just enough to make a wound, and Zoro froze at once, wincing as he glared daggers at the man behind him. "Why to hurry? You'll get plenty of times with him soon enough." The man snickered behind him and played with the knife around his throat._

"_Let. Him. Go!" the swordsman grumbled threateningly. The red-haired man only snickered even more and leaned closer down to the teen's ear._

"_You really wanna see him now, __**swordsman**__?" he said in a teasingly tone and forced the teen to move forward, towards the door where the cries came from. Zoro felt the knife disappear from his throat, but before he could do anything else, the door was open and he was pushed inside the room, falling onto his knees and hands. "…then here you go and take a look on him then!" the red-haired man said and shut the door before the teen could make it up on his feet's again._

_Zoro shook his head and moved automatically his one hand up to the gash on his throat and looked at it. He was bleeding, but not too much; it was just a little cut.. He looked around and found himself in an apartment, much alike they others he had been into, though, in this one it more looked like someone actually was living here… __in__ a way. A scream pulled him out of his 'sightseeing' and brought his attention to one specific spot in the room. He widened his eyes in horror as he saw the one he was searching for, bound to a table, completely naked and bleeding like hell from a huge gash right in the middle of his abdomen. Sanji cried once again, tears welling out from his visible eye, he shook his head, twisted his body and pulled with all his might and power __on the__ ropes. __They__ only bore further down in his wrists and ankles, making the__m__ bleed even more. He gasped for air and panted hard as an orange-haired bully cut in his chest with a little operation knife. When Zoro looked closer, he could see that one of his hands had forced itself into the open gash, rummaging with them inside of the blonde teen's body._

_Sanji hunched his back as he tried to get loose from the rope again,, tried to get free from this torture, crying, begging to be released, begging for the other man to stop, begging for to die fast than being tortured like this… fuck! He'd never heard the blonde begging to anyone __**ever **__before…__**never**__! And never had he heard him wishing for dead, rather than stay alive. What the hell was this fuck-head doing with him? After Zoro had come over the sho__ck__, he rose up angry, furiousness lightning in his eyes. This shit-head, this fucking red-haired mother fucker was going to die by his hands in an instant. "Oi! Orange-head! Let the fucking hell go of him!" he roared up, but got no __other __answer than a rumbling chuckle. Zoro stepped closer, something pulling him to move over and stop this shit before his crewmate would l__ie__ dead on that table, then something else was pulling in the other direction, wanting him to get the hell out of here before __**he **__would become the next one. He cursed himself for that thought. But he almost jumped as he heard the voice of the orange-haired man, his voice sending shivers down along his back._

"_Now, what would you then do with him?" he asked, not turning around to face his opponent, he pulled in something and made the chef cry out again. Zoro stepped a bit closer until he had a complete view of him, and the blonde had a complete view of him as well._

_Sanji widened his visible eye and stared tearfully, horrified and embarrassed back up on his crewmate, who stood completely pale and stared back, anger still flushing and thundering in his eyes. Then the blonde's visible eye suddenly started swimming around in his head, threatening to turn all the way around and never to open again._

"_Ah aah~, you're not allowed to die yet, my little friend," the orange-haired man sang and pulled his one hand back out from the teen's stomach and walked calmly over to a brown bag there stood on a table, just a few steps away from the blonde. He rummaged around in his bag and suddenly froze as he felt a sharp blade against his throat, but only mere smiled of it. "Are we getting impatiently, former Pirate __H__unter, Roronoa Zoro?" he said calmly and chuckled. Zoro didn't stir but kept Wadõ close to his throat and glared darkly at him. "What would you do after you have killed me? Cut the ropes of your friend and run off? Getting back to your ship?" Zoro didn't answer but just pressed the blade closer to the man's throat. He heard Sanji moan in pain and __clenched__ his teeth as he pulled his second sword. "How long time do you think he have, in a state like this?" the swordsman stopped midways with pulling Kitetsu up from its scabbard, who mere__ly__ hummed in annoyance; it wanted blood, and listened carefully. "You really believe he would survive to get back to your ship? If he does not get this medicine here there are thickening his blood, I would say that he got about one minute left to live in." For the first time since Zoro entered the room, the tall, muscled man looked back down at him, eyes locking. "Would you really be able to have your friend's death on your conscience, when knowing if you hadn't killed me, he still would be alive?"_

_Zoro froze in an instant and couldn't help but look back on his friend on the table, who looked pleadingly back up on him, then the blonde dropped his head and rested it tiredly on the hard surface of the table. He br__eathed in, sharply, fighting __to move his chest up and down__. The swordsman grabbed tighter around the hilt of Wadõ, but let the other sword slid__e__ back down into its scabbard._

"_Patch him up and release him... __**Hunter**__!" he ordered in a dark tone. He heard a chuckle and before he could do anything else, he got a needle stabbed in his abdomen and the next thing he knew, he was laying on the floor crumbling. Shit the muscle-head was fast! He hadn't even been able to parade the hits and kicks there came towards him in a flash of two seconds. _

_Zoro glared up on Hunter, who walked calmly back to the panting form and stuck another needle into his throat. Sanji groaned in uncomfortable and tilted his tired head to the other side__ so he was facing the green-haired teen again. Their eyes locked and Zoro felt his heart twist and turn in pain, when he saw the hurting look in the cook's visible eye. Then he closed them and let out another scream as Hunter dug his hand back into his open gash and went even deeper. Hunter hummed __approvingly__. "Looks like your milt is okay, and the same goes for your lungs and intestines," he said as he moved his hand further up and touched the rips. Zoro furrowed his brows; that man was sick in his head! He made a motion to stand up but tumbled back down in an instant. The drug! Damn hell! "Now, let's see how your heart is doing it, shall we?" Sanji's tired eyes widened in an instant and his head shook from one side to another._

"_Don't… please don't…" he begged, his voice raw and dry. "…don't –ah, aah! Hng!" _

"_Now, we have to be careful when pushing __at the ribs or__ else-" Sanji gulped and spurted out some blood as he hunched his back once again in pain. "…ups, __**that**__ wasn't meant to happen. Let's see; it must be around your windpipes –ah, here it is; I accidently cut a hole in your windpipe. Let's see, then we just have to patch it up again. Cant have that you die before I have had enough fun with you, now can we?" Hunter grabbed a needle that he had in the near and started sewing the windpipe together, so there no longer was any hole. Sanji spat more blood up and twisted and turned in the ropes until the other man was done patching him up._

"_Stop this!" Zoro almost whispered, his voice thick of anger, but Hunter didn't listen. "STOP THIS, I SAID!" _

"_And who is going to stop me?" Hunter finally asked, humouring over him. "__**You**__? You can't even stand on your legs, thanks to the drug I gave you. Now, sit still and look –" his hand went back into the wound, searching for something and Zoro had a bad feeling about this as the man took the little knife into his hand again and opened the gash even more. That Sanji still was alive was a miracle, nothing else than a miracle. A sudden movement on the blonde's body pulled his attention back up on them, not realised that he had been looking away. Sanji gasped and cried, as Hunter pulled his hand back up, holding around something, something bloodied. No. Hell no! It couldn't-_

"_Have you never wished to see your own heart, __**Mr**__. Black Leg?" Hunter asked and moved his hand a bit further up so the teen could see… so they __**both **__could see, but without ripping too much in it. No, it was impossible! Sanji panted hard; he was on the edge to scream out loud as he stared horrified down at the beating heart in the other man's hand. __**His**__ beating heart, this shouldn't even be possible to happen! Zoro froze in an instant. Even so if he __**hadn't **__been drugged, he wouldn't have been able to move a muscle, when staring at the pulsating heart in the man's hand… Sanji's heart! "You can say, literally that I'm holding your life in my hands, now can't we?" he said, laughing out loud and locked his hand around it. Sanji's body jolted in an instant as he gasped for air, like a fish on dry land gasping to breathe. _

"_Stop it," Zoro looked around to see who was talking, but soon found out that it actually was __**himself**__ who was talking. "Stop it, god damn it! Leave him alone!" why did his voice sound so cracked?_

_Hunter opened his hand slightly, letting the heart be able to beat again, and as he did, Sanji's body relaxed once again and left him panting on the bloodied table. Then the man suddenly grasped hard around the heart, squeezing it, and Sanji's body jolted violently, twisted and turned defenceless on the table. A scream left the teen's lips, giving the swordsman Goosebumps when listening to him, making his own heart wrench in pain and sorrow. He forced his body to move, but it wouldn't do as he wished and just kept kneeling on the floor. "No," Hunter finally said and released it again, pulling a smile when observing the teen's reactions "this is too much fun to stop in the middle of."_

"_**FUN?! **__You call __**that **__'__**FUN**__'?!" Zoro roared up and managed to move his one foot up, so he only was half kneeling. Where the hell __**WAS**__ that rubber-shit to Luffy?! "You mother fucking son of a bitch! You're __**sick**__! Fucking __**SICK **__in your __**HEAD**__!!" _

_Hunter placed the heart back into the panting teen's chest and replaced the rips as they were before. He patched the wound up with a few stings, all doing it in calm movements, and then turned around to face the screaming and yelling green-haired teen. He stopped right in front of him and glared down at him. Zoro cursed himself for not being able to jump up and kick his sorry ass. _

_Then, all of a sudden, Hunter grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the nearest wall in the room, all in a matter of a second. Zoro still blinked surprised when he suddenly found himself dangling from the man's hand in a tight grasp, back towards the wall. Hunter squeezed hard, ignoring the blonde teen's pleadings about to let him go. This was it. This was what he needed to break the blonde completely; this youths dead body!_

_Zoro's hands moved slowly up to the hand __closing__ around his throat and gasped for air. He could swear that if he squeezed just a little bit more, the man would break his neck. He dropped his hands and instead moved the one of them over to his other two swords hilts; Wadõ laid somewhere in this room, where, he didn't know and that pissed him off as well. He could feel his fingertips swift over Kitetsu's hilt who almost begged him to use it, and pulled a smile. He could feel his power to move his hand and arm again was returning back little by little. Now was just to grab around that hilt and pull the sword out from the-_

_Hunter figured out what he was up to and flung him across the room; sent him crashing into __a chair__. Zoro shook his head and turned around so he was sitting on his ass. But as soon as he opened his eyes and could see properly again, he was tackled by some kind of animal who at once dug its sharp teeth down in his throat. Zoro let out a scream of pain and tried to pry the huge tiger –what the fuck?- off him, without any luck. The damn monster was strong, or __**he**__ was still weak, thanks to the drugs. Then he felt a rough tongue lick over the place where he could feel the blood welling out from, and hissed. Damn it hurt! He kicked it, punched it and kneed it right in its guts, but as he did, he just reserved another bite in his shoulder. Then he felt something sting in his other shoulder and then felt as something was being forced into his body from that place. He glared to his left; where once had been a paw, was now a human hand holding a needle. Shit! He looked back up on the tiger, there now was half man and half animal, as he felt the drug start working in an instant. He got drowsy as he felt the teeth's leave his shoulder and smirked down at him instead; all smeared in his blood. He heard Sanji scream up, heard him… crying? Over him? No, impossible, the curl-brow would never cry over his body… wait, what was he thinking? __**His **__**body**__? He was not going to die, that was for sure… he was just so damn tired… _

_His hand slid down from the others neck and landed with a soft __**thud**__ on the floor._

_Hunter pulled away from him, leaving him sprawled on the floor, unmoving. Zoro panted hard and watched as the tiger-man walked back to the blonde teen and pulled him up from the table, after packing his bloodied stuff back into his bag and untied the ropes. Zoro forced his body to move, he gritted his teeth and succeeded in turning over on his stomach as Hunter walked slowly over to one of the large windows. He pushed himself away from the floor and managed to get one foot under him, and finally succeeded in standing on both feet's again; shaking, threatening to fall back down to the ground, but standing. He looked up and saw Hunter facing him, smiling at him in triumph; this fight had __**he **__won! Damn it!_

_Zoro looked down in the muscle-head's arms, though his vision wasn't that clear, he could see that Sanji wasn't moving. He shook his head and staggered a little as dizziness overtook him more and more. "No…" he heard himself mumble as he tried to move towards the two of them. "Leave him… alone!" Zoro ordered, but Hunter just kept on smiling and soon started to laugh. He walked a few steps back and Zoro widened his eyes as he saw the man run with full speed towards the window and crashed right through it as he jumped out and landed perfectly on his feet down on the street, though it was from the second floor. "NO!" Zoro hurried as fast as he could towards the window, intending on to __follow__ after him, but as he reached the crushed window, they were both far away from him. He reached his hand out after them, calling his name, not believing in all of this. Then he slammed his hand down in the sill in pure rage, sorrow and disappointments, cutting his right hand open in a sharp cullet. He cursed. He cursed over the fucking idiot who took his friend away from him, he cursed himself for not being stronger and he cursed himself for failing. His wounded hand started shaking, due to the open gash and to all the feelings there suddenly swirled inside of him. He hammered his left hand into the thin wall and clutched harder around the cullet with his other hand, there dug deeper into the bloodied flesh and screamed. Screamed of his full lungs; both in anger, furiousness, in disappointment and in sorrow._

"_**SANJIIIII!!!~~**__"_

"Sanji…" mumbled Zoro as he looked down on the bandaged hand, the scream of the cook's name still echoing in his mind. He had been _so_ close, so close that he could have touched him. But he had failed, failed like never before. He clutched his hand into a fist, and looked at it in some kind of weird amazement as blood started to soak through the bandages. He hadn't told it to anybody of what he had seen; they didn't have to know it. The blood on the table in that apartment was enough for Luffy to know that something bad had happened to their chef. Zoro didn't remember much after that other than seeing a weak, red, black and yellow shape standing over him, as he lay right beside the splintered window. By taking care of him instead and bringing him back to the ship, they lost trail of both Hunter and Sanji. But Luffy had only done the right thing to do, by taking care of those who he could help. But Zoro still had a bad conscience for being the one guilty in that his captain had to take care of _him _instead of following after them and get Sanji back. The face of the cook still swirled around in his mind, that terrified, lost look which normally wasn't his 'face'. What the hell had they done to him else? Why had he been-

Had they perhaps…?

Damn shitty hell!

And what were they doing with him now? The baker had said that their 'victims' always returned back, but when? And how? Third; what had they been doing to him in the meantime? Would Sanji really return back as he had said? Or was this perhaps the only time where they didn't wanted to release someone?

"Oi! Moss-head! You've even heard what I said?" '_Sanji?_' He shot his head up and in a split of a second he really thought it was him, until he remembered things again. It wasn't him, it was…_him_! He looked back down again, staring at his hand as the blood started dribbling down on the table, forming a little red pool, looking on it in some kind of sick fascination as the pool enlarged and mirrored his own face in it. He looked like shit! He hadn't bothered to talk to anyone since that day, actually he had only opened his mouth up to a 'yes' or a 'no' or a 'don't know'. Today was the first time he even had bothered to speak in full sentences. What was going on with him? Sure, it was a friend who had been tortured and kidnapped and then before and afterwards had been out for god-knows-what, but again; it wasn't Luffy, it was the curl-brow, the aho-cook, the cheese-head, the one he always fought with. And this feeling was somewhat different, different on a way he couldn't describe, since he never had this feeling before. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Don't clutch your hand like that!"

'_You're dripping blood everywhere, shit-head! Dry it up yourself before it dries into the table's wood!_' _Sanji roared and threw a cloth over to the bloodied swordsman, who just had entered the kitchen after a fight with the Neverwill pirates, what kind of fucking name __**that **__was to chose, was beyond the reach of his mind. He grumbled, took the cloth, dipped it in the water that the shit-cook had placed __beside__ him and started washing the table __**and **__the floor off in the kitchen. After that he was kicked out so he wouldn't dirty the floor or any of the stuff in the kitchen anymore and wasn't allowed inside before Chopper had patched him up and he had gone cleaning himself._

Nicki stood beside him with a piece of cloth around his hand, trying to stop the bleeding. "Damn it, I think that the wound have reopened. Shit!" '_Now comes the yelling, and after that the kick_.'

"Stupid idiot, stop walking around and reopen your wound all the time, it never gets to heal that way."

"Hm," Zoro only answered and stared down on the pool on the table. Sanji would be pissed if he saw this.

"Hey, stop! Where the hell are you going?" Nicki asked both irritated and surprised, as the green-haired teen suddenly stood up and walked over to the counter. Zoro took a piece of clothes and started wetting it under the water from the faucet, after that he turned around and walked back to the table.

"Have to wash it off before it dries into the table's wood." He mumbled, but clear enough for the temporarily replacement-cook to hear.

"Fucking idiot, what about your own wound? Stop being so reckless!"

"_He _would never allow blood on his table." Nicki shut his mouth and looked away. _Him_ again! They must had been really close friends those two, since the first mate worried so much about him. But then again, after he had asked the others, they had laughed and said that they were enemies and always fought with each other. Like he and that fish-head did. Now, on a way he couldn't really believe that after observing the first mate for almost a week. But then again; wouldn't _he _have been worried if it happened to poison-head instead? He shook his head as he came to think on that blue hair of his again, he had always meant that it was his stupidity there had 'frozen' the hair into that weird colour, but after seeing Zoro's green hair as well, he thought that it might have been some kind of illness that all swordsmen had.

He watched the swordsman intensely, one hand resting under his chin, as he washed the table clean and then walked back to the sink and stopped. He stood there and stared out into the nothingness. Nicki sighed and walked up to him and dared to lay one hand on the teen's shoulder and grabbed the wet clothes with the other. "Come, let me take a look on that again," he said and made a motion to look on the wet, bandaged hand, but Zoro pulled his hand away at once and stared intensely at him, with those burning, _hateful _eyes again. Nicki threw his arms up in the air and grumbled. "Look, kid, I'm just trying to help you here! I'm _not_ trying to take _his _place or anything like that! I'm just trying to _help_! Got that? I got my own crew that I came away from… okay, we got split and I can't find them again! _That _is why we made this deal; I'll help you with cooking and searching for your friend and _you _help me getting back to them, okay?" In a flash Nicki suddenly stood with his back against the counter with a blade against his throat. He looked up and saw those burning eyes getting darker. Damn it! This whole crew was one big bunch of freaking strong monsters! He had seen the posters, and he had seen _his_, but honestly, if their chef looked like that, he couldn't understand that they said that they looked so much alike. And what on earth was up with those curly eyebrows of his? He tried to over convince himself that this Black Leg didn't look like this and it had been a drunken person who had been drawing this picture of him. Hell, even his _nickname_ was almost the same as _his _last name!

He felt the pressure of the sword on his throat increase and he winced slightly as it cut a hole and it started to bleed a little.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Nicki blinked in confusion. Hadn't he just told? Zoro moved his sword a little and grabbed the blonde's head and turned it from one side to another, as he looked intensely at him. As he started to move his fingers up to his golden bangs there covered his left side of his face. He was about to protest but silenced at once as he felt the sharp blade against his throat again. He tried to swallow and almost cut himself by doing so. Zoro touched his bangs carefully and didn't push them to the side as he remembered on Sanji, but then remembering again that this wasn't him. He moved the hair slightly away and stared at his face.

Nicki froze. No one had _ever_ seen this side of his face before. He grabbed tight around the edge of the counter, as he tried to steady his own heart. It was beating like mad. Shit! What would he do now? Nicki cursed himself for feeling so vulnerable when showing his hidden side of his face to another person.

Zoro's eyes soothed a little as he tipped his head once again; looking at the scar there crossed over his one eye. Nicki gulped as the first mates thumb ran over the rough and ripped skin, looking at it in some kind of amazement and some kind of sorrow and guiltiness. His eyes widened slightly as he realised something. "You… you're blind?" Nicki's body tensed and he looked surprised up on the swordsman. He hadn't expected him to talk in a tone like _that_. He nodded slowly, carefully not to cut himself on the blade, though it had retreated a little again.

"Old… old accident… long story," he almost whispered back, ensuring himself that no one else had heard him. Zoro's brow lifted slightly, indicating on that he really didn't believe it. Nicki sighed, better to get over with this. "I… me and my brother, well, not my real one, we, met some pirates when we where little, uhm…" he swallowed to wet his dry throat, Zoro's dark gaze still fixed on the left, blind eye. "It was actually some pretty nice pirates, but then there was these people who was after them, and after Oliver, my little brother, because of some special things. In short we came up in a fight with them, Oliver furious over that they did what they did, they took me, and uhm," he pointed up on his left side "and did this. They… they took my eye; this one isn't even a real one. I couldn't show myself for Oliver and fled to Gaia together with my foster father. Later on he followed after me and then we met again."

"That world you said you came from?" Zoro asked sceptical, but then again he didn't believe that he was lying; he just found it somehow weird that there should existing more than one world and universes and such… just thinking about it made his head hurt. Nicki nodded. Zoro let go of his hair and the blonde sighed in relief. "Then why do you look alike him?"

Nicki furrowed a brow. "Who says that _I _look alike _him_? I'm even two years older than him; therefore _I_ have more the rights to look like _this_, damn it!"

Zoro looked weirdly at him, then _piffed _and then all of a sudden laughed, not whole heartedly, but it was a laugh. Nicki looked shocked at him as the swordsman stabbed his sword back into its scabbard and shook his head. "_That _is the most stupid explanation I ever have heard of before." He said and walked back to sit down at the table and studied his bandaged hand again, this time not in amazement but in irritation. Nicki pushed himself from the counter and looked in disbelief at him; they were actually talking with each other, for real… well, somehow. Zoro's smile soon faltered again. He spoke without even looking up on the blonde man. "So why do you want to help us searching after our cook? There must be some kind of reason there as well."

Nicki sighed and walked over to sit down on one of the chairs, a bit way from the swordsman. Zoro kept and eye on him from the corner of his eyes as the blonde patted himself down, searching for his cigarettes, then stopped as he reminded on something. The first mate had forbid him to smoke in the near of him, even on this ship! Damn, what a pain in the ass. His hand ran up in his blonde locks instead as he tried to find the right words. "Hunter took my little bro, Oliver… right in front of my eyes," Zoro widened his eyes slightly and observed the slender hands start trembling slightly. "I…I failed, I couldn't take care of him as I promised his sister… now I haven't even seen him for the last three _weeks_! And I can't return back without him…"

Zoro turned fully around to face him. This Oliver and this blonde man wasn't even relative by blood, but still they took each other as being brothers… almost like the same way he and Luffy did on a way… he took him for being the brother he never was allowed to have and cared about him like one.

"Oooi!! Someone is coming directly towards us!" Nicki looked surprised around, wondering where that voice even came from. Zoro chuckled slightly.

"It's from the speaker," he told and pointed at the box hanging in the corner of the room. Nicki nodded in understanding. Suddenly he froze and sniffed in the air. Zoro cocked a brow at him.

"That smell…"

"What smell? Can't smell anything, only your strong, poisoned cologne," Nicki didn't answer him and jumped up from the seat, sending the chair scrambling to the floor. "Oi!" Zoro followed after him and almost collided right into the blonde's back, who just had stopped all of a sudden and stared wide-eyed at something in the distance. Zoro looked the same way and saw a little kid walk towards the ship. He wore a single white shirt, there were too big for him to wear, all dirty and such, and on his head sat a strawhat there covered his face in darkness.

"Oliver?" Nicki said in disbelief, and then suddenly ran over to the railing and jumped down. "OLIVER!" he called and Zoro watched him as he ran towards the thin form and kneeled down in front of him. He grabbed the little forms shoulders and tried to get a proper look of his face.

"Ne, who's that?" Zoro heard Luffy ask behind him, but not in any cheering voice, though the kid did what he could to cover up his own sorrows and anger. The first mate didn't look at him.

"Think it's his missing friend," he answered. The younger teen looked up on him, searching for more answers. The swordsman looked down at him this time. "One of Hunter's victims!" The raven widened his eyes, and then they darkened.

"_Hunter_!" he said in dismay, as if the name itself was poison on his tongue.

Nami looked at her two friends, then she looked down on the blonde and the child and then back up on their first mate and captain. They hadn't said a thing about what had happened, what they had seen. But the image of the two coming back, all bloodied and such, Luffy carrying a unconscious Zoro over his shoulders and then the expression on the else so happy-go teen's face, had burned into her memory. They had been searching for Sanji in almost two weeks by now, shifting to do so, but still hadn't found any clue of where he could be.

She looked down on the two others below them again; Nicki hugged the child and she could swear that she heard sobs and crying words coming from him. She started to move, found herself walking down to them, Zoro, Luffy, Chopper and Franky right behind her… Usopp kept standing up on the ship, keeping an eye with them and what happened around them. He feared this Hunter, and he didn't wish to face him any time sooner.

"Oliver! Oliver, please look at me. Look at me kid!" They heard the blonde say to the child, there was just a bit lower than Luffy. Nicki shook him lightly, and finally the kid looked back up on him from the shadow of his strawhat, a blue ribbon was bound around it. Nicki's heart skipped a beat as the suns beam landed on the little teen's face and revealed a pale, beaten up, sunken in face. Oliver's eyes were empty, almost dead as the blonde looked into them. The happiness, the light of glee, _the _Oliver was all gone. He tried to push the fire-red bangs away from the teen's face, there almost was glued to the skin by dried blood, dust and dirt. What had they done to him? He mere whispered his friends name and had to bite his tongue for not crying out loud and thereafter jump up, find Hunter… and _kill _the fucking son of a bitch!

He would do that last part anyway, as soon as Oliver was okay again.

Said person looked at him, that empty stare in his else's so clear, blue eyes almost freaked the hell shit out of the blonde. "Who…" the teen started slowly; his voice rough, cracked and dry.

Nami held her hands for her mouth, not believing in what she was seeing, as something red started to soak through the teen's oversized shirt, then blood started running along his thin legs, creating a little pool underneath him. They others saw this as well. "We have to tend his wounds before they are killing him!" Chopper squeaked, and moved uneasy from one hove to another, wanting to jump over, grab the kid and hurry up on the ship… he had seen the long trail of blood from where he had come from.

Luffy saw this too and before anyone could react or stop him, he sprinted that way, following the trail, hoping it would bring him to his missing friend and chief. Fainting under the fight against Hunter's men was _not_ something he was proud about. Those idiots where cheating and had thrown some kind of a gas-bomb towards him and closed the door into the apartment he stood in. Then everything had become unclear before his eyes and the next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor, unable to move, to stand up and instead just fell asleep with cries and screams echoing in his distant mind. Pathetic! He had failed! He had failed to help Zoro, he had failed to save Sanji and he had failed to stop those cries of pain and beat the hell shit out of the man who was responsible for it.

Chopper grabbed Zoro's arm before the swordsman even could think of following him and tucked at his long-sleeved shirt. Zoro turned to look down at him but was distracted as he heard the strawhat wearing teen speak again, followed after a _bump _as the blonde landed on his ass, looking horrified up on his friend. "Wha…what?" he heard Nicki ask in disbelief. Oliver just kept staring down at him with his empty, cold stare.

"Who are you?"

Zoro froze as he heard this simple, empty question, and clenched his teeth so hard together so he heard a crunching sound from them. Would this happen to Sanji too, when he returned back to them?

…or rather _if _he ever returned back!

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nille: Dadada-daaaa~~! Yeah, I know, I'm evil, but I can't help it… hehehe… ehm… yeah…**

**Luffy: WAAAAH!! You killed SANJI?**

**Nille: -shrugs- Who knows…**

**Luffy: WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT, BAKA!**

**Zoro: -sweat drops- and **_**that **_**should come from you? Baka-gomu!**

**Luffy: -in tears- Zoro~! Who's side **_**are **_**you actually on? –sniff!**

**Zoro: -evil smirk- Theh!**

**Usopp: -sweat drops- sometimes he can be just so evil –not to mention that writer as well.**

**Nille: You said something, longnose?!**

**Usopp: -gulp! ****Uhm I-I-I-I-I-I forgot tha-tha-that Cho-cho-chopper called formeforabout –I'M COMING, CHOPPER!! –runs away-**

**Chopper: …uhm… I was actually right beside you, Usopp… -sweat drops-**

**Nami: -slaps hand to temple- what a crew –sigh-! Anyway, if any of you readers wish to read the next chapter, I will suggest you to either pay me 500 beri each! …or just send her a Review & Reaview.**

**Robin: -looks up from her book- I think you will be the one loosing the money this time, Navigator-san.**

**Nami: well, -shrugs- it's a try!**

**Chopper: See ya! –waves-**

**Nille Bibi! And remember to review –couch- ifyouwon'twastemoneyonNami –couch-**

**Nami: -screaming and pointing- I HEARD THAT!!**

**Luffy: Shishishi!! SEE YAAA!!**


	7. Horrified visions

**GOOOODMOOORNING READERS!! Finally is the**** Seventh chapter up now! And thank you all for all your great reviews^^ here down below you'll be able to read my answers to you XD**

_**Answers on reviews from chapter six:**_

_D__aschel: Wow, once again you're the first^^ thanks –smiling-. Glad to hear that I hit the right spot with the emotions :D And Sanji! You just better stay alive… wait… that's __**my **__decision! Hehe- evil grin-_

_Zoro: -sweat drops- you're sick!_

_Nille: thanks khihi!_

_Zoro: -bigger sweat drop- that wasn't a complitment… Baka!_

_**Amy: S'okay with the English, I'm not 'blood related' with it either ^o^ actually I already got the chapters written, well, **__some__** of them, and I think you will like them… it will be a surprise if I'm going to survive after finishing this story… hehe~… -sweatdrops-**_

_Pisaj-Elf: ^o^; what did you say Zoro? S'non of her business? Now come on~! Be nice to our readers._

_Zoro: -mumbling, grumbling-_

_Sanji: aaaw, Elfie-chwaan! I'm so honoured to hear that you're worried for me –noddledance. You such an __angel!!_

_Zoro: -sweat__ drops- Oi...! You shouldn't even __**be **__here…_

_Sanji: The hell, moss-head?!_

_Zoro: -points over his shoulder- Authors order!_

_Nille: Sorry, Sanji-kun, but no__t this time._

_Sanji: -sits in a dark corner and sighs- what have I done to be tre__ated like this? –sniff!_

_Zoro/Nille: -sweat drops both-_

_**silentscreamer666: Yeah, I know ^^; but I'm glad that you're forgiving me –nervous smile- …I just don't know that you can after the fallowing chapters ^o^; can only hope so… heheheee… uhm, yeah^^**_

_dalia76: I'm sorry to tell you that you have to wait till every Sunday, course that's where the next chapter will come out^^ But I'm glad to hear that it was emotional good ^^_

_**ChibiStrawHat: -laughs- s'okay –whisper- even Zoro blushed when you hugged him –whisper- hehe^^ I am actually working on a story (on Danish) named 'The Ring of Galathia –the adventure of the cursed Light' it's the first book out of three… but I'm just waiting on the answer from the publishers and I hope that'll be a good answer –crossing fingers and hopes even more…(can you even do that? ^^;)- Yup, Nicki and Oliver are two of my own characters from a manga that I'm working on (and hopes for will be produced one day as well ^o^) I just wanted to introduce them on a slowly way, and what Nicki are telling Zoro, is actually what is going to happen in my manga as well (SPOILERS XD) **_

_**Anyway, M'glad that you like this chapter as well ^o^**_

_ShaolinQueen: hehe-heee…ehm… yeah, I know… Zowo, help me~she's scary~!_

_Zoro: Oi! Keep __**me**__ out of this… baka. _

_Nille: But but, she's scary when being sleepy~_

_Zoro: -shrugs- your own problem, you just dug your own grave._

_Nille: Booboo! You're not nice –pouts-_

_**Yukiim: -SQUEEEL- thank you so much for your trust in me and my dream! I'll do all what I can to for fill it, so I hopefully also can be a good example for other people as well: Trust in yourself, never doubt on your dream and work hard for it. Maybe it won't become tomorrow, and perhaps not the next year neither, but keep believing it and soon will become true! …I worked on my own story for five years… now will the results soon come… to this summer!**_

_Anon: As you can see, there is also someone else to beta-read my story. She's from England and are English speaking. But else I'm glad to hear you like this chapter as well_

…

_**Big hugs and kisses (okay, lets just forget the kisses^^) t**__**o Mari -chan (Skriblerier) and MEI-CHAN (Silvey115) for Beta-reading yet another a chapter for me –huge smile-**_

_**You're both some fantastic good friends! ^o^**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

* * *

_Please wait for me!_

_Don't let the red colour on my shoes belong to you,_

_Please don't let the silence_

_be your only voice._

_Please be alive, and stay alive!_

* * *

**7****. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Horrified visions**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Clasp-clasp-clasp, klip-klap-klap, klap-klap-klip._

The sounds of sandals echoed through the lonely streets, the sound rung against the many walls and brought the message further down the streets that someone was coming, someone in a hurry. The sandal-wearing teen stumbled a little and threatened to fall with high speed towards the ground, but he found his balance again and continued. The one building after the other flashed beside him, every corner, every alley was being searched through, but without finding what the teen was searching for. He stopped up for a while to catch his breath and leaned back against the cold brick wall as he watched the red sun sink down in the west, disappearing down behind the many houses of the town. It was the second day. For two days had he been running, constantly searching for _him _as he had followed the trail of blood, but the trail had suddenly ended and had brought him to this side of the town. Damn it that it was as big as it was!

He gasped and lolled his head back as he still watched the sun… its colour was so crimson, so like blood… like _his _blood. Images from _that _day flashed through his mind, when he woke up in an empty apartment, all alone. He hadn't remembered where he was before he had started wandering around in the whole complex. Then his feet had brought him up to the second floor and he had seen the apartment; destroyed like the ones below, but in one of them he found a mountain of dead bodies, and it was there he had started to remember. Eyes widening he had started to run faster, trying to delete the image of the dead men, women and children as he searched for _them_… fearing the worst to have happened… fearing it even more as he called, but didn't get any answers back. Then he had come to this apartment, a bad feeling had over floated him as his hand had moved up to the handle and opened it.

The sights inside of the apartment shock him to no end. First he had thought that there were no one in there, and then his eyes had landed on a table; all smeared in blood! It was literally _painted _in this crimson colour. He stepped up to it, his hands had atomically moved up to brush over the bloodied table. His eyes had wandered desperate around in the room then landed at the window, where his first mate and best friend laid at, unmoving. Blood trailed down from the sill, along the wall and down to the still form. Angst had grabbed him, he remembered it clearly, as he stared horrified at his unmoving friend, feared for the worst, even though he knew his friend were strong. One could easily be killed when first being drugged or if the opponent had cheated on any other ways. He had moved up to him, looking down at him as his heart had been racing in his chest.

Zoro had being looking up on him, eyes empty but still had a weak glow in them there told him that he still was alive. But Sanji… Sanji was gone, taken by that Hunter-guy who had fled out through the window. Zoro wasn't bad wounded, therefore he must've been drugged… what was almost even worse than bleeding all over the place like he himself did… what he only had realised right there that he did, even though he didn't quite remember _what_ actually happened with him before. Because the stuff there had been 'put' in the swordsman, was never to know for sure what it was.

He had taken care of his crewmate ,pulled him up and staggered out through the door, down the streets, back to the ship… somehow he had found the way back, of course his mind wasn't there were it should suppose to be… it was on _him_!

Luffy closed his eyes and groaned. It had been two weeks since he last had seen his chef, two weeks and four days, and still not a sign of him. He moved his left hand up to dry away the sweat from his temple, but then froze as he felt something wet against it instead. He opened his eyes up and tilted his head up, and then gasped. His eyes widened in fear as he was staring on his hand, all covered in blood! _Du-duk du-duk du-duk!_ Heart beating faster he dared to turn slowly around to find a bloodied handprint on the wall, right there were his own hand had been just a moment ago. His heart started beating even faster as horrified pictures flashed before him, as his eyes wandered along the wall he had leaned up against; wet handprints of fresh blood was to see going in that direction he was heading at, on the wall and on the ground, and ended at the last house before a dark alley there split the long 'road' of houses from each other.

He clutched his hand as his feet brought him to the alley, stopping right before it as he looked into it, horror flashing over his face. He felt it paling and his heart skipped several beats as his eyes widened even more. He felt sick. His stomach turned around as he watched what was inside the dark alley, once his eyes had gotten used to the weak light in there. Blood! Literally _everywhere_, like had someone being running in here and been attacked by some kind of wild animal or had someone went crazy on the person with a knife… even a sword would leave a cleaner place.

He looked around, searched in the shadows from where he stood, and then suddenly froze as his eyes caught something somewhere between a stack of disposal bags. His feet moved on their own cue towards those bags, as his mind and heart was racing like never before. His sandals splashed in something wet, he flinched as he looked down and saw them turning into deep red; it was blood! He stopped and looked up from his feet. The blood in his veins froze to ice, his heart skipped several beats, pearls of cold sweat formed on his face and body, there slightly started to tremble. He dropped down on his knees as dizziness took its grasp on him. Eyes staring horrified at the naked body before him; the one leg was twisted in a sick way, the chest was ripped open, like had an animal attacked him with their sharp claws and had someone afterwards going wild on him with a knife.

But this was not what scared him the most… it was more the person before him. Blond hair, there had been painted in a crimson colour, stuck to the young teen's face. Pale smooth skin had almost turned all white and cold. Slowly his body started to work again. He crawled quivering over to the still body and moved a hand up to touch the quit form. "San…Sanji…?" he breathed out, tears welling up in his eyes. Sanji wasn't answering, his eyelids never moved to open up again… he was so still… so quit… "Sanji…" Luffy asked again, voice cracked just by the mention of the one single name. His hand moved up to his naked shoulder to touch it, but then hesitated for a few seconds before he grabbed it and shook him. "Sanji…! Sanji, wake up! …wake up, Sanji, please wake up… San-ji!" …still no answer. He stopped shaking him and bite in his lips to stop himself from crying out loud, but without any luck. He dropped his head and looked down at the violated body itself. Was he… was he really…? God no, don't let him be-

"_L-luffy…?_" The teen stiffened as he heard a faint ragged gasp and a whisper just a few inches from his one ear. His eyes widened as he moved his head up and looked into one, visible, weak blue eye there looked bewildered around, searching for something to focus on. Sanji was gasping for air, his chest moving slowly up and down. He licked his dry, broken lips, swallowing to get some moisture into his throat and mouth so it could work properly.

Luffy grabbed both of his arms and make him flinch at once. "Sanji? Sanji! I'm here, right here!" he tried to say in a steady voice, but it was cracked in sorrow and happiness of seeing his friend still be alive. The blonds' visible eye looked around and then finally landed on the dark-haired teen before it.

"Lu… Luffy…?" he asked with a bit clearer voice. Tears welled up in his eyes and soon ran down at his bloodstained chin. "Luffy…!" without another thought Luffy slung his arms around the cold shoulders and held him tight in a hug. He dug his face into the bloody chest and cried. Sanji flinched by the touch and gulped blood up. Luffy pulled away at once, pulled his white, oversized T-shirt off, that he had borrowed from Zoro, and hurried to pull it over the blonds' body. Said blond winced and screamed for every time he moved a muscle. Then the raven lifted him carefully up from the ground in bridal-style, wincing ever so slightly for every time Sanji would complain or hiss in pain.

Sanji looked up on his captain, who ran as fast as he could to get him back to the ship. He felt drowsy and tired, and just wanted to fall asleep. Every limb in his body hurt like hell, no matter how he moved them, he would groan in pain, and even though the younger teen did what he could for not to hurt him more, every little bump made his body niggle. He gasped and tried to clutch in an invisible shirt on Luffy's bare chest.

Said person looked down for a second and found the blond slowly giving himself into the comfortable sleep, but a deadly sleep. "Stay with me, Sanji," the mere mention of the others name made the said person to look up on him. He held tighter around him and swallowed hard. He had to hurry, every minute counted. "Stay with me! We'll make it; we'll get you back up on your feet's and we'll take care of you, Sanji, trust me! Just… stay with me…!"

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

Zoro sat in the dark corner of the infirmary and watched as their little furry doctor nursed around their newest sleeping patient, and once in a while he would sneak back to his disk to write down some notes. He looked out in the small window in the door and led his thoughts wander off. Their captain hadn't returned back yet, and it was almost two days ago that they last had seen him. With a freaking psychopath on the loose, he had to admit that he worried for their young captain. Luffy was strong, yes, but something deep inside of him doubted if he ever would be able to win a fight against Hunter. He slammed his head back into the wall with a groan, and made the little reindeer squint on the spot. What was he thinking? He had to trust his captain… what kind of first mate, crewmember and friend would he be, if he couldn't even trust on him? He sneered in annoyance and looked back up on the little form in the bed. His black hair shone in the light from the down going sun, and his orange-red bangs looked like that it was on fire. Weird kid to have hair like that. His eyes wandered towards the straw hat on the table right next to the kid. It was identical with Luffy's straw hat, just with the change on it that its ribbon was blue instead of red.

"Uhm Zoro?"

"Hm?" Zoro looked up on their little doctor who stood uneasy on his hooves right in front of him, moving to stand on the one leg and the other. He looked worried up on the green-haired teen and bit his lips. "What is, Chopper?"

"You think… you think that Sanji would return back like him?" Chopper asked and nodded his little head towards the young teen. The swordsman looked at him, then down at the little doctor again and pulled a weak smile.

"I think that Curl-brow is a bit more stubbornly to ever let anyone make him forget anything, and especially the women and you."

"Me?" Chopper asked surprised and blinked. Zoro's smile widened a little.

"Yeah, you! You've always been his favourite crewmember right after the sea-witch and Robin. He cares about you… like a little brother."

"Don't you think it's because that I'm the 'emergency food' on the ship?" Zoro couldn't do anything else than laugh. Chopper had said it so deadly serious, that it was hard not to. He patted his pink hat and looked at him with a calm expression. He brushed a tear away that he found sneaking its way down along the reindeer's furry cheek. Chopper tilted his head slightly. "Zoro…?" He said, almost in a whisper. Said person merely hummed. "Do you… do you like Sanji?" Zoro's brows furrowed and the little reindeer feared that he had said something really bad that could offend the first mate. Then the eyes softened and he looked up over the doctor's head on a spot somewhere on the wall and looked like he was thinking.

"I don't know," the swordsman said honestly. Chopper felt a little disappointed with that answer but then saw something sparkle in the older teen's eyes "to be honest he's actually a good friend… when drunk, but not too much." Zoro looked down on the reindeer who now had a bright smile on his lips. Mission make-fuzzy-reindeer-happy-again was success fully completed. "I actually miss that shitty cheese-head and his damn annoying presence." Chopper started giggling with his little hooves in front of his mouth, and the older teen couldn't keep a smile away for that.

A groan pulled both of their attention towards the bed, where the young teen now sat up and stared tiredly out in the air. The little doctor hopped on the spot and hurried towards his patient and started asking him the one question after the other, said person just stared blankly on him. Zoro leaned back against the wall again and observed it all. Two minutes later he decided to take a little fast nap wouldn't hurt anyone, though he knew that he never would be able to do anything else than to close his eyes and start thinking on it all again. He hadn't been able to get some sleep ever since their chef was kidnapped. Chopper had even went so far to give him some kind of medicine there forced him to sleep… but then he just would dream about it all over again. He closed his eyes and saw the cook's painful and teary face before him once again. Damn it!

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

_"Who are you?"_

Nicki tapped the ash of his cigarette and took another long drag as he stared down on his black shoes, Oliver's words swirling around in his mind, repeating itself again and again and again. Then he leaned back up against the back of the chair and tilted it slightly backwards, using his one foot to tipping it. He looked up and watched the blood red sun sinking down in the sea, colouring the skies in many warm colours that he would have enjoyed if not all this shit had happened. He closed his eyes and led his thoughts wander, thinking on the time when they were kids, thinking on the time as Oliver marched up to him and demanded an explanation… thinking on the time when he met the White Spider pirates, or so they where called.

_"Who are you?"_

Those words just couldn't stop bugging him. He cursed, rubbed his neck, threw the butt of the used cigarette over the railing and stood up. He needed something to distract himself, relive his stress.

A soft wind blew in his face and together with it a special sent. He sniffed in and smiled. _That _could perhaps help him to relive his stress a little. He walked up to the railing to confirm what he smell was right, and it was. Down in the harbour had a young rabbit got itself lost into these areas, far away from the forest. Oliver used to love rabbit steak, perhaps some food would start help him remember a little again? He started to unbutton his shirt and then suddenly froze. The wind brought him another scent in the air… something familiar and then the strong smell of blood. He swallowed hard and looked around, but there was no one to be seen in the near. The smell soon became stronger and soon he saw someone come running towards the ship, carrying on something. He widened his visible eye and stumbled as he turned around and called for the first mate, pulling everyone else's attention but his. He jumped up the stairs, hurried over to the door there leaded into the infirmary and flung the door open. "ZORO!" He gasped, looking bewildered around. Chopper jumped screaming behind Oliver's back and even the green-haired teen almost fell in surprise.

"What the hell? What the fuck is wrong with you, copycat?!"

"Huh, O-oliver?" Mentioned person looked up on him, tilting his head in question. Shit! He still didn't remember him. Then he looked back at Zoro, who yelled at him for an answer. "Oh, Zoro, out on the deck, now!"

"What the hell you think you-"

"Luffy's back! And he has someone with him!" Zoro's eyes widened. Had he… had he really… found him? The first mate jumped up and pushed the blond to the side so he almost fell and just came out on the deck as he heard Usopp's voice calling.

"Oi! It's Luffy! Luffy's ba- gasp!"

"Oh my god… is, is that Sanji he's carrying?" Nami said horrified behind her hands there covered her mouth in shock. An indeed it was. Zoro could see them both clearly now. He skipped the last steps and jumped the rest of the way down, drawing some of his nakama's attention towards him.

"Nami, go inform Chopper to make another bed ready, Usopp, you go help her," he ordered. The two mentioned people looked at him in question, but soon nodded and hurried up to go inform and help Chopper with readying a new bed. Since the captain wasn't on board, it was the first mate who made the decisions. "The rest of you; go back inside. Robin? Would you pull the copycat out from there," he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb "and tell him to prepare some proper meal, if he can find out of that?"

"Yes of course, swordsman-san," Robin said, nodding, and hurried up into the infirmary as Brook and Franky went back inside of the galley. Franky stopped for a second and looked back at the teen, who stood lonely on the deck with his gaze towards the running captain.

"Zoro,"

"I'll handle it, Franky, thanks," the cyborg nodded.

"Just call if ya need anything!"

"Hm!" The door into the galley closed and soon was the only sound to hear the fast tapping of Luffy's sandals. He watched his captain, but something was off, something was really wrong.

"ZORO!!" the teen called, mentioned person moved closer to the railing. "Sanji!! He's… he's not breathing anymore!!" you could almost have stabbed a spear through his heart instead, as he heard the terrifying words.

"What?" he breathed out, as Luffy ran up at the plank, gasping, crying, carrying on a bloodied, half naked body in his arms. '_Oh shit!_'

"He's, he's not breathing, Zoro! What, what shall I do?" Luffy cried, fat tears running down at his face. The swordsman's brain was shut down for a second, before he remembered something his Sensei once learned him.

"Lay him down," he just said, and surprisingly enough, Luffy did as he was told. Zoro sat down on his knees and surveyed the body before him. Where to put his hands? Even though that he wore a shirt over his upper body, there was completely soaked in blood, he could clearly see that the chest was literally ripped open and it was hard to find a spot there wasn't wounded that bad. He removed the shirt a little, he recognized it as the shirt Luffy had borrowed from him two days ago and he knew that it was useless now, but that didn't matter at all right here and now.

He placed his hands on top of each other, five fingers over the pointing bone he could feel under the pale skin, so he was right in the middle of the chest and took a deep breathe before he started to press hard down. '_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…_' Chopper came out in the same time as Zoro leaned down, tilted the chef's head a bit back, so the throat would be free, held on his nose and jaw and connected their lips and breathed down big amount of air. He watched the chest move up as he did this five times and then went back to the chest; counting five fingers down, placed one hand over another and pressed; not too hard so he would break his rips, nor to soft so he wouldn't be able to massage the heart.

Chopper stopped right beside Luffy and stared terrified down at the two. "_…_fifteen!" Zoro leaned over Sanji's head and connected their lips once again as he breathed air into his lungs, pulling away and breathing again five times in a row, and then did it all over again. He didn't know that Zoro could do this, but he was glad he could. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, his jaw quivering as he bit his lips and watched their first mate fighting to get some life back into the naked chef.

"Sanji~…" he whined and sniffed.

"Oh my god," he heard Nami gasp behind him, her voice filled with sorrow. Zoro twitched an ear as he heard her.

"Nami! Get. Luffy. Back. In. Side!" he said between his counting and then leaned back down to breathe in some air. Nami nodded, swallowed hard and walked over to lay a hand on her captain's shoulder, but Luffy refused to move away from the spot. He wanted to be there, he wanted to see his chef start breathing again… just ensure himself that everything went well, even though he didn't had a knowledge of what happened. He just knew that Sanji wasn't breathing and Zoro tried to bring him back. "Sanji!" Zoro breathed out as he started pumping again. "Breathe! Breathe, god damn it, BREATHE!!"

"Luffy, would you please get me that oxygen-machine that we bought on the previous island? Nami can help you showing where it is," Chopper almost pleaded his captain to do. Luffy looked sadly down at him and Chopper could see both sorrow _and _anger flash in those eyes. "It would help saving Sanji's life when he starts breathing again!" The young captain looked down at the quiet form before his feet's and then nodded. He hurried up in the infirmary with Nami right behind him. He wanted to help, he would do _anything _to get Sanji back to life, and after that, he would find that bastard to Hunter and literally _kill _him!

Zoro continued with his task, repeating it all over again and again and again, in the same time he for once wished a god to be there and hear his prays. '_Let him live! Let him breathe again!_' he screamed in his mind. "Damn it, breathe Sanji, BREATHE!"

He stopped at once as he heard a gasp underneath him, followed with a fit of coughing. He stared in disbelieve. He, he was-

"Zoro, turn him over on his side or he'll be suffocated by the blood in his throat!" Chopper commanded and Zoro did this at once. He was… Sanji was alive! He was breathing again! Then there might be someone up there to hear his preys. "Luffy! Hurry up, we need it now! Or it all will be a waste!" The little reindeer commanded again as soon as he saw Luffy almost jumping down the stairs with the machine on his back.

Luffy's smile returned back on his lips and a relieving sensation spread inside of his body and warmed him, as he saw Sanji laying on his side, coughing and _breathing_! "YOSH! I'm coming, Sanji!" Finally! Finally he was back. Alive, wounded, yes… but he was alive!

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nille: Remember everyone; Next will be up on next Sunday. Yay! Until now it have succeeded me to keep my promise ^o^ -let's hold a party for that!**

**Luffy: WHOO-HOOO!! PARTYYY!!**

**Chopper: -claps in his hooves- will there be candyfloss too?**

**Nille: Yup! There will be candyfloss…**

…

**Nille/Chopper: CANDYFLOSS-TIME~!!**

**  
Zoro: -sweat drops- idiots…!**

**Sanji: The hell you said about Nille?!**

**Zoro: -ignores-**

**Sanji: -sigh- anyway… remember to Review & Review to my beloved princess, my wonderful flowers and angels –goes all hearty-**

**Nille: -sweat drops- uhm, yeah… that would be nice. I like reviews.**

**Luffy: Does they taste good?**

**Everyone else: -sweat drops- it's not food, baka…!**

**Luffy: HUH? IT'S NOT?! –completely surprised- but why do you then want them?**

**Everyone else: -sweat drops even more- just, forget it, Luffy…**

**Nille: Anyway, I got a good friend who also is writing on a ZoroxSanji story here on FF. It's a fantastic good story and you just HAVE to READ IT! And please remember to review on it as well^^**

**Nami: You're asking a lot for your readers**

**Nille: Yeah, I know ^o^; but they're the greatest readers in the world so they don't mind, ne guys (girls)?? ^o^**

**Her name is ShaolinQueen and t****he name of her story is; 'Priorities'**

**Summary: Modern AU Yaoi ZoSan -Prequel of 'So Wrong'- An accident brings back  
old memories. How they met, their lives and their relationship: it has always  
been about priorities.**

**You can find the story right under here, just remember to delete the spaces between the words^o^ :**

http:// www. fan fiction. net/s/5017067/2/

**Nille: Until Next Time! –waves-**

**Ch****opper: Remember to Review & Review!**

**Nille: YOSH! LOVE THEM!**

**Luffy: YOSH! Can't wait to taste them!**

**Nille: -sweat drops- Just told you that you **_**can't **_**eat them… baka…!**


	8. Gazing upon a single Star

_**Answers on reviews from chapter seven:**_

_silentscreamer666:Hehehaha! Yeah, I know I'm mean… hehe… sorry, can't stop laughing, Shishishi!_

_Zoro: and THAT is the clear prove on her sick mind; she loves others misery._

_Nille: It's not true…_

_Zoro: Well, then __**why **__are you smirking?_

_Nille: Because it's such a lovely day_

_Zoro: -sweat drops- told ya, she's not normal!_

_**Mishl: Glad that you like it ^^ I feel sorry for Sanji to… really, I do… honestly!! –desperate scream- that's why I'm doing this towards him, so we will love him even more**_

_**Usopp; You weird, you know that, right?**_

_**Nille: Yup!**_

_Yukiim: people both hate and love me… well, with that in mind I don't have to fear for my life since they want to know the ending… and therefore I have to _**keep **_writing, so they'll never get the time to get me! XD_

_**Pisaj-Elf: Oh really? Thanks! ^o^ I'm really honoured. Glad that you like my drawings as well**__**… but it will get even better, I promise! One day I will draw a picture there will make you to fall off your chair in either in a nosebleed or in complete shock(in a good way^^;) Once again; THANKS!! –hugs you-**_

_ShaolinQueen__: Well, thank you^^ I'm working really hard on to put in the emotions on away that you readers almost can feel it. And damn! _

_You're good at that too! It's nothing, I would gladly do that, your story is so good that it disserved to get more readers. And as for you too; can't wait till the next chapter comes up ^o^_

_**Daschel**__**: Glad to know that you thought it was THAT well described ^o^ Thanks! And yup! He's alive…yet!**_

_crazeem: Haha –smiling- good it's Sunday now then ^o^ thanks for wait!_

_**LuffyFan**__**: Haha^^ I'm glad to know that I have succeed in keeping them in character^^ I hope I can keep on with that –smiling-**_

_ano~miss: Whaaa!!! Thank you SO MUCH!__! You're an angel! A wonder! A goddess!! I LOVE YOU!! …. Uhm… not like that… I mean, uhm… _

_Zoro: -sweat drops- God, you just sounded like Aho-cook right there. What are you? A woman chaser as well?_

_Nille: -__**SHOCK!!**__-_

_Zoro: Uhm, Nille?_

_Nille: … -pail-_

_Zoro: …Someone who knows how to do CPR? I think she went into a coma… -mumbling- perhaps I overdid it this time…_

…

**And**** Once again a HUGE THANKS to Mari-chan (Skriblerier) And Mei-chan (Silvey115) for once again Beta-reading this chapter! I owe you two big! ^o^**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

* * *

_You're like a star on the sky;_

_So clear and clean and shining…_

_So close so you could be held in my single hand,_

_Though so far so I can't even touch you…_

_Are__ these feelings good or bad?_

_And what is it?_

* * *

**8****. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Gazing upon a single Star**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Stars are beautiful when looking up on them on a cloud-free sky. Oliver sat on the deck and stared up on them. He pulled his crossed legs closer into him; hands wrapped around the thin ankles as clear blue eyes stared up in the dark skies where the shining stars shone above him; they were just so beautiful, so clear and free. He tilted his head slightly so he got the mainmast within his view. This would have looked good on a picture, why he thought like this, he didn't even know for sure… if just… if just he could remember it. He looked down from the amazing sight and down on the plate with food before his feet. He took the fork and stabbed in the rabbit-meat a couple of times before he ate it. So good! He took another bite and hummed. He loved this dish, he always had, especially when _he_ made it… but… who was 'he'? He didn't remember it, but this… this tasted as good as _his _cooking.

Nicki stood in the shadows while observing his little friend. A cloud of smoke swirled up in the air and disappeared in the end. He had hoped that his cooking would make him remember a little again, someone once said that ones tongue never would forget a taste and soon could put it together with a special event. Something _was _happening; he could see that on the way he ate his food. It was going slowly, like he was trying to remember something. That was good! He took another drag of his cigarette and turned his head slightly so he could look through the little window into the infirmary. They were all gathered in there, at their friend's side, watching him, talking to him even though he was still unconscious and couldn't hear them. Luffy had mentioned that Sanji had said his name, which meant that he still remembered things… But, what happened to Oliver then?

_"He must've hit his head pretty badly," Chopper said as he looked through his notes "he has a hard concussion that has brought to amnesia. Apparently he can't remember anything, not even his own name!" the little reindeer looked up on the blond man with a sad expression. "I'm sorry, Nicki, but there's nothing I can do, it's all up to himself now."_

_"What about another hit to the head?" Nicki suddenly blurted out. _

_"Don't even think about it" Chopper said angrily "It's a possibility, yes, but it's too dangerous! One more hit to his head might cost him his life!"_

_"Oh…"_

_Chopper sighed. "But try with something less dramatically, like his favourite dishes or try to mention something or show him something that he always has cared much about. Mention something that means a lot for him, it might help… but I can't say it for sure…"_

"Something that means a lot to him…" Nicki repeated and then sighed, still watching the sleeping chef through the portrait hole. He was moving uneasily in the bed, might have some kind of nightmare… that poor kid. Usopp, who was on watch-duty over the young blond, wrenched a piece of cloth in a bowl with some chilly water in it and wrenched the cloth before he folded it and laid it down on the older teen's warm forehead. Not a surprise that the kid had gotten a fever, not with all those horrible wounds on his body and then thinking on how long he might have laid there in that dirty alley.

Nami said something and then turned her tearful face away, Robin patted her comfortingly on the shoulder as both the captain and the first mate either just sat there or stood there and stared intensely at their fever stricken shipmate and friend. They hadn't spoken a single word since Sanji had come under Chopper's treatment and still were under it. Chopper cut the string over as he had finished with sewing another wound together and dried his sweaty forehead with his small hooves. Tiredness was clearly to see in the little doctor's face, no wonder, he had been working nonstop ever since Oliver came on board and until now, and something told him that the little reindeer wouldn't stop before he was all done… he had respect for that kid.

He took one last drag of his smoke and flipped the butt into the sea, as he walked up to his friend and sat down beside him to watch the stars with him. Oliver looked surprised at him, but didn't say anything as he licked the fork for the sausage, laid it back down on the empty plate and leaned back down with his arms behind his head and legs outstretched to each side as he also watched the stars once again. This felt familiar.

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

Sanji coughed slightly and wrenched his body in painful movements as he got another attack. Chopper bit his lips and looked sadly on his friend, as he had to give him another seductive so the pain wouldn't be so strong. Then he cleaned his hooves once again and went back to his fever stricken friend. He heard Nami sniffle in the background and Franky as well, this time the cyborg hadn't anything against to confess that he really _was _crying. Brook and Robin were silent and surprisingly enough was Usopp as well, wearing a hard expression on his face. And then there were Luffy and Zoro; their faces were unreadable but their eyes were dark and full of hatred.

He sighed as he finally finished with the upper torso, the arms and the back…now he had to examine him down below… he had a bad feeling since the chef was found completely naked, but he didn't want to tell any of the others yet. They felt bad enough with what already had happened. Especially Nami who constantly repeated over and over again that she 'never should had done it' or 'it's my fault that he never returned back to the ship', what she meant by that he didn't know, but Zoro's expression got even harder every time she mentioned it and Chopper was afraid that the swordsman would soon explode from anger. He swallowed hard as he walked down to the chef's legs where he found that the one leg was twisted in an inhumanly way. He tested it slowly and reserved a painful cry from the chef, who started to breathe faster again. Damn it. It was broken, yes, but looking on the other wounds, there were more internal ones than expected. He looked up on the others with a hard but tired expression. "I have to make an operation on his leg as well," he informed them, no one said anything. "His-"

"Can you fix it?"

"Huh?" Chopper looked confused up on Zoro, who spoke for the very first time since Chopper had started operating on the chef, even Luffy blinked up on him.

"Can you fix it?" he repeated, his expression never changing.

"Uh, ungh!" The little reindeer answered and nodded. "It will take some time, but…" he trailed of and looked pleadingly up on the archaeologist who nodded knowingly.

"Come here, Navigator-san, I think it would be good with a night of sleep," Nami nodded but didn't say anything. Robin looked up on the rest of them. Brook nodded knowingly as well; the doctor wanted to be alone with his last examinations. He nudged to Franky, who sniffed in answer and looked up on Usopp to do the same. Usopp dropped his gaze and then looked up on the chef. He was about to open his mouth but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so. He looked up and met their first mates dark gaze. The swordsman didn't have to say anything as Usopp already nodded and then sighed before he went after the others. In the doorway he turned around to look on Luffy, but his gaze was fixed on the chef in pain. Then he turned around and closed the door after himself.

Chopper threw a glance back to see who had stayed back and wasn't surprised to find both the captain _and _the first mate. That was good as well – because he needed answers that the others didn't have to know about. He didn't say anything before he had finished with the blonds' leg and asked the one of them to hold his leg carefully as he would lay it in gypsum. They both stepped forth and held the leg carefully as the little doctor had free hooves to work with now. Sanji groaned, but there was nothing else to do; the leg was broken and the ligament had almost been torn completely over. Therefore the leg had to rest so it could heal properly; fixing a torn ligament wasn't that easy again. Either it would work… or the patient never would be able to walk on it ever again. Just for now it needed rest, and also so the bones could heal correctly again.

Chopper removed the sheet fully and gasped by the sight. There were no doubt, they had-

"Chopper," Luffy asked almost in a whisper, his voice thick of anger and sorrow "had they… have he been…" Chopper nodded sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, and pretty badly as well." He heard Zoro groan in anger. Chopper pushed the chef's one leg so it was bowed –the other already hang in ropes so it could heal properly- so he could get a better view of it all and work more freely. He bit in his tongue as he looked closer at him and opened the cheeks. Sanji flinched and cried out loud as his body started trembling and twisting to get away from that feeling. No wonder that he tried to. The little doctor swallowed hard. "His… his anus are pretty bad wounded as well." If the other two's stare could get even darker and more terrifying to be in the near of, it did.

"How bad is it?" Zoro asked this time. Chopper looked up on him; regrets were clearly written in the swordsman's face together with hatreds and a slight sign of sorrow.

"Really bad," Chopper sighed "to say it straight out then it will be a miracle if I can patch him up completely in there." He looked up on the chef's pain strained face, and then looked back down. "He has been raped pretty badly… definitely more than one person have had... 'their way' with him." The reindeer explained. "…without any lube or something and tore the skin, as it's really sensitive in this area and can bring to bleedings… but…"

"_But_?" Zoro cocked a brow. Chopper swallowed hard; he didn't know if he was adding fuel to the fire or not; the presence of both the captain and the first mate was getting more unbearable to be in the near of than before.

"_But_, it's not the only thing that they have done to him…"

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked and clenched his fist so hard so the knuckles turned white. It was the only thing he could do to resist himself to go out and search for Hunter; he had tortured Sanji, beat him, _raped_ him and shouldn't that count even as enough?

"It looks like a sharp thing have been forced in through his anus, apparently a knife or something like that. It also seems like that he have been burned, as it showed signs that they had used a glowing stick or something… like… that…" he almost whispered the last sentence, almost in fear for that the two of them would attack him in pure anger, even so they all knew that it wasn't _his _fault. His hooves started shaking and his eyes started to dry out and hurt, as he forced them to keep open. Damn it. He had worked for too long, and several more hours waited on him to take care of the wounds in the ass and on the manhood, there looked more like a dead piece of meat… Chopper shuddered by his own thought.

"Those bastards…!" he heard Zoro hiss out and he could only nod, agreeing with it.

The little doctor smeared some salve around and in the inside of Sanji's anus. The chef hummed and sighed by the cool feeling against his heated skin, and Chopper waited till the medicine added in the salve would start working. Exactly five minutes later he could start operate him in there. Minutes past before he dared to speak to the two silent forms in the room, who only shifted carefully on their feet's, as they were almost afraid to wake up the now sleeping chef. "Do any of you know what they else did to him?" Both looked surprised up as had they both just been ripped out from their deep thoughts. They cocked their brow as they didn't clearly understand him. "Uhm, I mean; of course you can't say it for sure… none of us can… but, uhm," he stopped for a second, as he thought about the words carefully. "Did any of you, when you were out searching for him, see them doing anything towards him? Was he drugged or something like that, beside the one he got in his drink?"

Luffy shook his head as he didn't know about it. Zoro, for that sake, was in deep thoughts as he recalled the events that day. "He was given some kind of blood-thickening medicine," the swordsman started up slowly as he thought nearer about. Chopper nodded knowingly. "And~, I'm not sure, but there was a time were I had the feeling of that he couldn't see me or anything at all… he was completely in panic."

"How did his eyes look like? Any kind of description; was the pupil large, small, did they look white, red or normal colour?" Zoro shook his head.

"I don't know for sure, I didn't get that close to him, but I think that they were normal coloured, after what I could see on the one eye." A urge to move the bangs away from the other half of the blonds' face, suddenly grew inside of him, but he resisted the urge and stared at his face instead… staring at the place where Chopper was working on wasn't fitting, even though that he had placed something up so the chef wasn't complete exposed for them. Said doctor nodded knowingly on his head as he was sewing the wounds together.

"Some kind of drug that goes in and irritates the nerves in the eyes, and therefore disturbs the sight and vision of it... Not knowing how it works like, it's hard to give an antidote against it, like; is the vision blurred, white, sharp, watering or completely black. Lucky it seems to be out of his system by now since he could see Lu-"

"I didn't say that he could see me," the captain protested, not looking up from the chef's face. "I just said that he reacted on my words and that he responded me again."

"Oh," Chopper said disappointed and tipped his head so the hat on his head covered his face in complete darkness. It was hard to work in dark rooms, but thankfully Franky had seen the necessaries in having bright light in the infirmary, therefore could he work on the way he now did, two o'clock in the morning. He swallowed hard and licked his dry lips. Now was only to hope that the drug would be out of Sanji's system and not disturb his vision anymore… in worst case it could make the chef blind _forever_! But he would never mention this to the two monsters behind him, whom almost could tear a place down with a blink, if they ever got to know. For now, he just had to concentrate on the treatment of the wounds.

It was almost four in the morning before Chopper finally was done patching the chef up. He dried his forehead with his hooves as he sighed in satisfaction and then collapsed. He was so dead tired. Luffy grabbed the little reindeer before he hit the floor and held him up in his arms. "You did a great job, Chopper," he whispered comfortingly down to him, "Thanks! I'm proud of you…!" Chopper mumbled about something like 'm'not happy hearing your phrases, bastard!' and something like that, before the room was filled with another snoring sound. Luffy smiled calmly and walked over to the sleeping form of his first mate on the floor. He sat down beside him, and moved as close into him as possible, still holding around his little sleeping friend. He stretched his arm out and grabbed a blanket that lay inside of the little wardrobe in the corner of the room, closed the door softly and laid the blanket over them all, which were just long enough to cover them. He stretched his arm out once more to pull Sanji's cover over the sleeping form again and then pulled his rubbery arm back and instead wrapped them around Chopper's tiny, fury body. The reindeer moaned in pleasure and made it more comfortable for himself and then lay completely still.

Luffy smiled and then closed his eyes. He couldn't help it; he was so tired and soon drifted off to sleep with a sigh.

As soon as the captain was fast asleep, Zoro opened his eyes. He wasn't sleeping, how could he? He looked up on the sleeping chef on the bed, who twisted and turned in his fever stricken dreams, mumbling something there wasn't possible to hear.

_"Hey! What the hell? Stop freaking hell touching my ass all the time, grass-head!" Sanji said as he stood up and knocked his chair over._

The memories how all this shit started formed before him once again. They were arguing, he said something stupid…

_The blond rose up at once and kicked with all his might the green-haired bastard away, so bottle and he flew across the room and into another table. _

_A woman shrieked, men ran for their life. Someone called for the manager's help._

_"The hell, cook?!" Zoro said both surprised and pissed off as hell, as he rose up from the splintered wood-pieces that once had been a table and some chairs and walked back to the shitty cook. "I was just finishing my drink!"_

_"Stop fucking touch me all the time, you damn pervert!" the chef roared up and pressed his forehead up against the others as they now stood face to face. Zoro grunted and pressed back, dark eyes piercing through icy blue. _

_"I wouldn't want to touch someone like you anyways, not even with a stick!" __he grumbled back and got ready to fight back. _

Sanji had suddenly silenced when he had said that back then and had just walked off after kicking a table away, now he regretted it… he regretted it all. Damn hell fucking shit! Then the last memory he had of the blond returned back to him, when Hunter stood over the chef with his beating heart in his big hand, squeezing it so Sanji's body jolted up. And then that face came before him again, that face there didn't belong to the shit-cook that he knew so well, it more belonged to a child, a crying child there gave up on his life… or perhaps a woman's…

He shook his head and grumbled irritated of his own stupid thoughts. He heard a _shjap _as the wet clothes from the blonds' forehead dropped down on the floor. Sanji gasped, small clouds of heated breath even formed before him as he wrenched his body in pain. He groaned and hissed before a scream left his lips. He was having an attack again.

Zoro rose up from the floor, careful not to wake up his two sleeping friends, who indeed needed and deserved some proper sleep, and walked up to the moving body in the bed. He bent down and pulled the clothes up, he went over to the sink to clean it for any dirt and then walked back to the blond and was about to place it back on his temple as and urge to move the sweat covered bangs away from the chef's face overwhelmed him. He gasped as he saw his right hand already moving under the golden hair, carefully touching the skin hidden under it and froze as a hand suddenly grabbed him.

Sanji looked up on him with a tired and a painful expression. He panted hard as he kept holding on the other teen's wrist, as tight as he could. "Dho…hah hah… don't… please, don't…" The blond said in a whisper and fought to keep his head up from the pillow so he could look properly on the person before him. Then Zoro saw his eyes roll back in his head as the grip loosened around his wrist but still held around it. "…please…" he heard the chef beg, breathing even faster than before "…don't…" Even so, Zoro dared to move his one finger down to touch the skin under the bangs and now understood _why _the other didn't wished him too move the hair to the side; he could feel a long scar travel from the forehead, over the eye and just ended before it touched the chin. This scar wasn't new, so much could he tell. Even so that the chef told him not to, he still wished to move the bangs to the side and see it with his own eyes as well… but for Sanji's sake, he didn't.

He pulled his hand back and laid the wet cloth on the other teen's heated forehead, and was about to walk away to grab himself a chair, but was stopped as he still felt the others hand tighten around his wrist. He could feel the hand trembling like hell. Sanji was scared, so much could he tell, and who the hell wouldn't, after being through stuff like he had? Raped, tortured, beaten half to death, and properly been hunted by those bastards the whole time, like the rumours spoke of Hunter's 'traditions', and then knowing, _fearing_ that the cat-bastard would return one day and finish him off and properly those around him as well.

But Luffy wouldn't allow the last part to happen. He wouldn't allow _anyone _to hurt any of his friends, and definitely not _twice_!

…neither would _he_ allow it!

Zoro kneeled down and let the chef hold in him as he did, since it made him feel comfortable and safe on a way. Crying sounds and sobs broke the eternal sound of gasps and panting, and the swordsman could feel the hand start to shake uncontrollably. He sighed and laid his own hand over the cook's and patted it. He swallowed hard as a tingling feeling started to grow up inside of him. He shook his head, trying to get that weird feeling away. Damn it! He wasn't used to such kind of contacts with people and it somehow freaked him out.

"Oi, buddy," he started slowly, not too loud to wake up his two other friends "I'm right here with ya." Sanji shook his head furiously; sobs and panting sounds escaped his mouth. Zoro squeezed his hand. He didn't like to see the chef like this, he didn't like to see _anyone _like this, course he was the worst person in calming and _nursing _around sick and vulnerable people. The last word made him swallow hard and make his heart beat an extra time. What the hell was this feeling? "Oi, shit-cook, it's me, Zoro!"

'_Nice way to comfort him, jerk! Do something else… but **what**?_'

Sanji shook his head, making the swordsman to lift a brow. "No… no, s'not possible…" the chef panted and then sobbed. "you're not… him…"

"Why the hell shouldn't I be me?" Zoro suddenly blurted out and mentally slapped himself. Sanji just kept on shaking his head and then swallowed hard.

"You're not… him… hah hah… he's, Zoro's…"

"What am I? An Idiot? Yeah, I know but-"

"…dead…!"

Zoro widened his eyes. "What? Shit-head, I'm not dead!"

"He's dead… he's dead…"

"I'm not DEAD god damn it!" the first mate suddenly roared out. Damn cook, he wasn't… what the hell had they been telling him? Why the fuck had he believed them?

Chopper woke up at the sudden outburst and rubbed his tired eyes. His vision was blurred to begin with but soon he could see it all clearly in the now dim lighted room. Zoro was half standing and half kneeling over at Sanji's bed, holding around the chef's one hand there held around the swordsman wrist. He blinked a couple of times as he heard that Sanji was awake, but was still in a heavy daze of pain and fever. Sanji lolled his head from one side to another as he disagreed with what Zoro had said.

"He's dead… I… I saw him… die… _he _killed, him…"

"No, look! Sanji look at me! Look at me, Sanji!"

"Zoro, no!" Chopper squealed up as he saw the swordsman grab the other teen's head and forced it to face him. He hurriedly jumped up and-

"Look! Look at me! I'm _not _dead!"

Chopper stopped at once. '_Huh?!_'

Sanji gasped and his visible eye searched around. "Listen to my voice," he could feel his heart beating even faster than before and his body started to tremble even more. He was scared, so damn scared of the darkness around him. Then someone suddenly grabbed his one hand and pulled it up, soon he could feel soft skin under his fingers and he allowed himself to be 'shown around'. Was it a face he was touching? "Can, can you feel it?" The voice said stuttering "Can you feel who I am?" Feel who he is? Feel… the grasp loosened around his wrist to soon disappear completely and he was allowed to move his hand and his fingers so he could touch, memorize something that he knew he once had _seen_ before. He followed the jaw line and soon moved his other hand up to do the same. He moved his hands up, feeling the high cheekbones, the nose, and the eyes and soon moved over the forehead and up to the hairlines; short hair met his fingers, short and soft hair. The blond froze. Was it even possible…? "Sanji, I'm not dead! Those fuckers tricked you, okay?"

"Z-zoro? You're not…?" Sanji pulled his hands away at once as realization hit him. God, he had just been rummaging around Zoro's face! Suddenly those same hands grabbed his own hands and forced them both up to touch his face again, Sanji pulled as hard as he could, but it was impossible.

"I'm not dead!" Zoro said in a harder but calmer tone. His heart was beating faster as he felt those slender fingers touching his face again. This was far over his own limits, never had he allowed _anyone _before to touch him like this, and thinking on that he just let the ero-cook do it like this, was making him a bit dizzy, a bit weird and a bit… he couldn't really point out what this sudden feeling was, just that it was _weird_!

Suddenly he felt nails dug into his cheeks and he winced slightly, he looked up at once and into the others visible eye there now looked shocked back at him, not around him, not on something else, but staring directly into his own dark eyes. "…zo…ro…" then the eye rolled back in his head and he landed back down in the bed with a loud _thud_.

"Shit-cook! Oi, Sanji!" he shook his shoulder, but Sanji didn't response him and suddenly started panting, wrenching, sobbing and groaning even more than before. Then a scream escaped his lips again. Zoro was suddenly forced away from him as a over-sized teddy bear, as he now saw was Chopper in his human form, now stepped up to the chef. He made a fast examination on the blond teen and furrowed his brows.

"His temperature has increased and his pulse is too high,"

"Another attack?" they heard a drowsy Luffy ask and rubbed his tired eyes. Chopper nodded but didn't turn around.

"I'm afraid so. I can't give him any medicine yet, it's to close to the last time I gave him something, but… there are even pain that not even medicine can cure," The reindeer said and sighed. "We can only hope for the best…"

Zoro looked silently at the panting form before him. What had he done?

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

"I can't believe I let this happen," _Someone spoke, the voice somewhere near him. Duk-duk! Duk-duk! Duk-duk! The beat of his heart drummed loudly in his ears. It was so hot… everything was so hot around him. He didn't like this at all._ "…why'd I said that to you…?"_ Who was it? Zoro? _

_Something cool grabbed his hand; it was so nicely cool that he couldn't stop feeling comfortable by it. He felt his heart steady a little. He tried to open his eyes, but the whole world's tiredness felt like st__opping him from doing it. He wanted to see, he wanted to be sure about who was sitting next to him… but then again he didn't care. He was so tired, just so damn tired. _

_Who did even care about that he would survive or not? How would they react when they found out what a **whore **he had been… a fucking **faggot-whore**! God, those kind of things wasn't acceptable on many ships on the sea, mostly the captain would banish such kind of people, or in some occasions, even **kill** them!_

_They didn't need a freak like those on board._

_But he wasn't one, he loved women, he cared about women… but he had been fucked by at least twenty men… and what did that make him to?_

_How would Luffy react if he knew? How would Nami-san and Robin-chan react like, knowing that they had a manly **whore **on board? Zoro would properly kill him as soon as he found out._

_'God, just let me die… I… I don't want to live… I don't **deserve** to live…!' he tried to swallow, the taste of old blood overwhelmed him at once, the taste of blood **and** **that**! Shit! He felt sobs threatening to release out of his chest, he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, but only came out with a pathetic panting sound._

"…ji…"_ someone was speaking again. _"…San…ji…"

_'Zoro? Why he's here? Why is he here, and not by Nami-san's side, loving with her? Showing her all the love a man should show a woman who are filling his heart?'_

"Open your eyes, Shit-cook…!" _God, did he already know? He tried to move, but felt that his body didn't wanted to cooperate with him, moving a single muscle hurt like hell. _"Open your shitty eyes, damn Curl-brow!"_ He shuddered. No, he knows. He knows!_

"…Roronoa? You need to eat…!" _another voice interrupted his dark universe there were filled with the swordsman's angry words._

"Get the hell out of here, Copycat!" _Who? A clink-sound was heard as was something being placed down on a table._

"…the hell you always after me? Just eat… else you'll die of hunger… haven't eaten in five days…"

_'What?' A grumbling sound was heard in the same time._

"…not eating in three weeks before… handle this as well…!"

"And what if he won't wake u-" _He flinched as he heard a chair scramble brutally to the floor and as a loud bang was heard. The voice there spoke now, ran like icy cold water down at his spine. He couldn't make out the words, but the marimo sounded pretty angry. What if he didn't wake up? Wouldn't he? Did he **want **to wake up? Then the other voice spoke again. _"…talking like he's your lo-"

"_One_ more word from your pathetic excuse of a mouth, and I'll _rip_ your tongue out with my own hands," _he heard Zoro sneer angrily. Who was that idiot who managed to make him that angry?_ "…got that, _Copycat_?"

_Silence… that was all what he heard. He tried to listen, but couldn't hear anything. What was going on? What was happening right beside him? He tried to move… big mistake… a spear of pain ran all the way through his body… words escaped out of his mouth… but he couldn't hear them himself, only that irritating sound of his heart, and then something else, an annoying sound of biip-biip-bip-bip-bip-bip filled the room. He barely heard something being sheeted. Had Zoro pulled his sword towards the other person in the room?_

_A sharp pain ran through his leg, his chest, his head, and small needles felt like prickling inside of him. He gasped, he panted… _"Hah, ah-ahh! Hnng-aaargh!"_ was that really himself who screamed like that? Another sound ripped out from his throat… it all hurt so damn much… his whole body felt like burning up from the inside and out._

_Then he felt something tighten around his arm followed by a little stick… what felt like hours, the pain finally subsided. And he could rest… just sleep… finally sleep in peace…!_

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

"Damn shit-head! Look what you've done!"

"It wasn't my damn fault! It's just _you _who have some kind of problem with me!"

"Just stay the hell away from me, you freaking copycat!"

"STOP IT!" Two heads turned to look on the raven captain who stood in the doorway, anger radiating from him. "Stop this, damn it! It's enough!" he told the blond and the green-haired teen, who both looked somehow shocked at the young captain. Luffy threw a fast glance towards Chopper, who gave Sanji some kind of medicine there made the chef to relax not long time after… but he was relaxing a bit _too _much. He stopped and looked fully at the young panicking doctor. "Chopper…?"

"Uhh, Luffy… he's not, he's not breathing anymore…!" the little reindeer wailed.

Something stopped working inside of Zoro's mind and body; he stared blankly at the wall behind the blond man, who stared empty out in the room as well. Luffy's rasping breathing was heard. Zoro turned slightly too see the horror-stricken face, there had paled in an instant.

'_Not again!_'

Luffy stepped up to the chef in two long steps and grabbed the older teen's hands. "Sanji, no, not again! Don't do this again!"

Zoro was about to step up to him, but a hand grabbed his arm and held him back. Nicki shook his head. "Don't. He can't keep on waking up every time this happens." Zoro ripped his arm out of his grasp and send the man a deadly stare before he hurried up to the chef's side. Just as he sat his foot down, the other teen started to breathe again. '_God damn it! Stop playing with us like that!_' he moved his hand up to his beating heart and heard the relieved sigh from Luffy right beside him.

"Good, Sanji… don't do that towards us again…" They heard him say and leaned his head on the chef's chest. "Don't do that again…" Zoro laid a comforting hand on his captain's shoulder. Luffy wrapped his arms around the chef's body; carefully not to hurt him… he just needed to hold around him. He didn't want to loose any of his nakama, not again, not forever… two weeks and four days was more than enough to not have Sanji at his side. Not only because of his great cooking… but because he was a great friend as well… he couldn't bear to lose someone again!

"Luffy?" he heard Zoro's calming but worried voice speak to him. Luffy sighed and nodded.

"He'll be okay again…" the raven suddenly said, almost in a whisper, and looked up on his friend and first mate. "He'll soon be up again, right Chopper?" his voice filled with more happiness again as he spoke and he send the little reindeer a comforting smile, both to comfort the little doctor _and _himself. Chopper looked surprised up of the sudden happiness in the captain's voice and then smiled back. If Luffy believed in it, then _he _also did.

"You see, Nicki?" Zoro suddenly spoke and turned around to face the stunned blond, who still stood silence up against the wall. He looked surprised up, as the first mate spoke his name for the first time ever. "We won't give up on over friends here. As long as we still live, we will fight for our friends life's as well, you get that?"

Nicki nodded verily. "Uh..!" what else to say? They were right! Never give up as long as you self are alive, so, therefore he wouldn't give up either… he would fight!

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nille: Yosh! Chapter eight is done!! Thank you all so much for all your lovely reviews! Love ya all!!**

**Zoro: Hm? It's me this time? Urgh, okay then… ehem! Send a review to the kid or we'll never hear the end of it.**

**Nille: Oi!!**

**Zoro: -snickering-**


	9. That word

_**Answers on reviews from chapter eight:**_

_Daschel: -claps in hands- and it was about time that he showed some caring for Sanji ^^ Yup, see ya!_

_**Yukiim: Hahaha! Yeah, I think like that many times when I **__**read a story… now I AM one of the culprits who lets you wait a whole week again XD**_

_Pisaj-Elf: It's okay, I LOVE long reviews –smiling- and don't worry; two certain pirates already has a death note on Hunter XD __… but I'll call you if needed… someone who wants tiger-steak?_

_**ShaolinQueen**__**: YAY! I can't wait ^o^ and thanks for the kind words!**_

_dalia76: He is, yes. He may act stupid many times, but when it's about his friends he's really loveable and caring __**and **__serious about things! ^^ Glad that you did catch that about Zoro –smiling- What he said in the end was meant as a word to everyone of you who read this story; Never give up as long as you live! ^^_

_**silentscreamer666: Uhm, yes? It did? Anyway, uhm… glad that I made you cry? Uhm, nono I mean glad that you LIKED it! Hehe –sweat drops- ^o^;  
**_

_grace121: I know, but it all depends on his friends now… and of course himself ^o^_

_**ano~miss: Maa~, I'm blushing right now ^o^;**__** thank you SO much! XD**_

_Kalista Jia __: Whoa! You just made it to get on this page as well before I posted the newest chapter XD And yeah… I can see that you also are in the 'love-torturing-Sanji-fangirl-club' ^o^; don't worry, there will be more! More angst, more torture and more… well, you know, ne? ^o^_

…

**And once again a big thanks to my two angels; Mei-chan and Mari-chan ^^ tha****nk you so much for helping me this much! ^o^**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

* * *

_Memories can be both _

_good and bad_

…_but sometimes it's just best to_

_never to remember._

_Sometimes it's just best, _

_To stay in the unknown darkness_

_And never wake up!_

_Or am I wrong?_

_Perhaps I am…_

* * *

**9****. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**That word****…**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"3.567…3.568…3.569…3.570…hah…3.571…"_ BOOONG! DUNK!_ The crows nest shook as the big dumbbells hit the floor with a thundering sound, which was soon followed by two knees collapsing to the floor. The smell of sweat hang heavily in the air, it was almost unbearable and suffocating. Zoro panted hard as he leaned his burning forehead against the cool metal, his shaking hands forcing themselves to grab around the bar again, but it had become too much for his body to lift it again. Damn it! The air stung in his lungs as he took a wheezing breath, his heart hammered like mad against his ribcage, the constantly '_Du-dunk! Du-dunk! Du-dunk!_' beat in his ears like loud drums. It was irritating to listen too.

He moved a leg up to push himself up again, but soon found himself lying flat on the floor, panting even more. Fuck! He felt dizzy and he felt hungry like never before, his stomach growling loud once in a while, threatening to rip his chest up to self jump out and eat. But he didn't want to, not before Sanji came back in the kitchen again. He would sneak in sometimes and get himself something to drink, _that_ at least was something he could trust on, but the alcohol was slowly eating him up, destroying his stomach as it had nothing to 'eat' of. He swallowed hard and tried to moist his dry mouth, there felt like sandpaper when running his tongue around it.

He heard the door being opened and slowly being closed again. Bare feet patted softly against the wooden floor and soon he heard something being placed down above his head. He tilted his head back as he didn't hear the feet tiptoe away again, but kept standing a few feet away from the tray with a plate of food, a large glass with water and a little glass with three pills placed on it. Zoro grunted and turned his head away. "I don't need that," he told the barefooted child. Oliver didn't say anything but just sat down, small fingers grabbing around his crossed legs. That kid was damn stubborn. "I thought I told ya that I won't eat anything of what that copycat have-"

"I know…" the raven suddenly spoke and removed his lovingly straw hat from his head and moved his fire-red bangs behind an ear. Zoro cocked a brow as a smile on the size with Luffy's suddenly grew up on his lips. "That's why I did the cooking today, hoping that you _then _would eat anything." He came with a toothy smile, completely proud of himself.

Zoro turned his neck slightly so he wouldn't see the kid upside down anymore. "_You _can cook?" he said in disbelief.

"Apparently I can, yes!" the raven said, his ocean blue eyes never leaving the swordsman.

Zoro turned fully around onto his stomach and pointed down at the tray. "_You _did this?" Oliver nodded, but didn't say anything. One thing Zoro already had learned about the kid was, that he wouldn't tell a lie to anyone… more so, he _couldn't _tell a lie, because he was so easy to read.

The green-haired teen sat up and ignored his aching muscles, turning his head so he was facing the food and the younger teen who surveyed him with interest. Zoro stared down at the tray, like it soon would jump up and eat _him_ instead. He looked down at the glass with medicine and pointed down at it. Oliver flushed in an instant. "Uh-uhm, I-I went into Doctor Chopper's infirmary and found some me-medicine there maybe would help you…" he said and looked away. Zoro lifted a brow.

"_You_ got the medicine for me?" Oliver nodded. "Does Chopper know?" This time the younger teen shook his head in shame. "Why?"

"Long story…"

"Tell!" the first mate ordered, and Oliver sighed as he found out that the older teen wouldn't touch the food before he told him. He took up his straw hat and showed it in front of him. Zoro looked weirdly at the hat before him. "Your hat told you?" he joked, though there was no humour in his words.

"In a way," Oliver told and this time the first mate stared intensely at the teen to ensure himself if he was lying or telling the truth. How weird it sounded he _did _tell the truth. Lately the teen had got pieces of his memories back, and apparently the first memories were about that hat. Oliver pulled his straw hat back into his lap and fumbled with the rim of it. "Uhm… it's not a normal hat, nor a straw hat…"

"It's not… a _straw hat_?" the swordsman looked down on the hat in the other teen's hands. "Looks pretty much like a straw hat to me!"

"Ah, wait! I'll show you!" Oliver suddenly said with enthusiastic and jumped up on his feet, making the swordsman to pull a bit away from him. "Look, look!"

"I'm looking," Zoro said with a sweat drop, as the teen almost jumped back and forth like a puppy who wanted to play with its master, and suddenly Zoro gaped as the straw hat disappeared in a _puff_ as soon it hit the teen's other hand and turned into some other kind of a hat that he'd never seen before… it more looked like a blue-green bag pulled over his head. "What the…?"

"You see?" the younger teen said with glee. Had the swordsman been holding anything, he would have dropped it in an instant.

Zoro raised a brow at it, after he had put himself together again. "So? Doesn't explain how you-"

"Over exercise of a human body can lead to a slow process of self-destruction as the humanly organs not always can follow up with the training. In worst condition it can lead to fractured ligaments, coronary thrombosis, heart-attacks…"

"What the hell?" the swordsman suddenly burst out as the younger teen kept on talking on a language that only Chopper would understand of. As the teen kept on babbling loose on how to take care of your body without hurting yourself when training and what pressure you laid on your heart by doing so, he had to get up and hold his hand over Oliver's mouth. He clenched his teeth, but still kept his pain hidden, as his knees protested against the action and threatened to collapse once again. But Oliver kept talking under the others hand and pulled a smirk of seeing the confused expression on the green haired youth's face.

Oliver tilted his head slightly. Time to farce two! "Zoro…?" He said, almost in a whisper. Said person looked even more surprised down at him... that voice… "Do you… do you like Sanji?" Zoro froze in an instant. It was the exact same words that he remembered Chopper asking him not too long ago. He could feel Oliver's smile grow under his hand, before he stepped back and took off his hat. He smacked it against his hand and in a clouded _puff_ it once again turned into an old straw hat. Zoro was shocked, to say it on a nice way. He followed the younger teen with his eyes as he now stepped towards the paralyzed teen and moved a hand up to his head. The first mate grabbed his hand before it ever made to touch him. "Look…" the teen explained and moved his other hand up, but that one was grabbed in an iron-grip as well.

"I just want to show you something…" he suddenly heard the younger teen's voice behind him, even though he was standing right before him and with both of his hands in his grasp. Suddenly he felt a single hair being ripped up from its roots in his head.

"Oi! That freaking hur-" he froze in an instant as he saw a _second_ Oliver step up from behind him. "What the fuck?" Both Oliver's giggled at him.

"Seems to that as soon I took on my hat, that I started to remember a new thing as well," the other Oliver with a strand of green hair in his hand said.

"Yeah, isn't it fantastic, Zoro?" the Oliver he was holding now said with glee. "I'm starting to remember even more! Cool, ne?"

"Uh-uhm, yeah… that's good," the swordsman spoke after coming over the freak performance, and tightened his grip around the younger teen's arms. "But_ hell, warn _me at _first _when doing crazy shit like _that_!" Both Oliver's started laughing. "Okay, stop that, its damn hell freaking to listen to!" They both stopped, trying to calm themselves.

"Okay then," Hair-Oliver said.

"…but then you have to let go off me," Hat-Oliver said "else I can't show you it properly before I have to get another strand of hair." Zoro let go of him in an instant. He was _not _going to loose more hair like that! Hair-Oliver gave Hat-Oliver the short strand of hair, who looked at it and then nodded conformingly. Empty-handed-Oliver nodded and then suddenly disappeared in a _puff. _This was slowly getting a bit _too _freaky and Zoro started to wonder if he still was asleep somewhere on the ship and was dreaming all of this, or if he was about to become crazy. "Look!" Oliver now said and ripped him out of his train of thoughts by showing the single hair right in front of his face.

"Yeah I _see_ it, and I _felt _it also…" the swordsman groaned and rubbed the back of his head where the hair had been ripped off.

"As long as this part is intact," Oliver pointed on the tip of the hair where the white root was sitting "I can use the hair, but it all has to happen inside of thirty seconds, else the hair is useless." He told and pulled the hair away from the older teen's face, turned his straw hat upside down and 'sew' the single strand of hair into the hat. Zoro cocked a brow once again, and it wasn't going to be the last time, when being around this kid. For a second he meant that he saw something 'glow' in the hat as soon as Oliver pulled his hand away, but it might also had been his imagination playing him a trick. Oliver smiled at him and then put his hat back on his head, smiling even more. "You see, this _hat_ is a special 'art' from the old hatter, Master Yellow, who for many years ago found some special plants that he tried out to create a new hat. It soon showed to be some plants that could absorb a human's strength and knowledge out from _one _single hair…"

Zoro tilted his head as he didn't get a hell of what the kid just said. Oliver sighed like he knew what the other was thinking. "You don't get me, do you?" Zoro shook his head.

"Not a word. Something with plants, Master Yellow being a hatter and something with hair…"

"Okay, so you're not complete useless," the younger teen mumbled, but high enough for the other to hear.

"Oi! I heard that, kid!" Before Zoro knew of it or before he even could move a muscle, he had Kitetsu's blade pointing at his throat. '_What the hell?_' He glared up at the younger teen who glared back down at him, his blue eyes darkened, like the deepest ocean when it was in pure anger.

"Taking a strand of your hair gives me the possibilities to use your power." Oliver spoke once again, but this time in a deeper tone. "From the time you were born and until the second where I pull out your strand of hair this hat can read the techniques that you've learned in that time, out from that one single hair and brings the information over to me." He pulled the sword away and handed it back to its proper owner, who took it back while glaring at the younger teen. Then Oliver sat back down, pulling off the straw hat once again with a sigh. "It's just a bit tiring using it."

"Uhu…" Zoro answered at first and wondered why Kitetsu was so quiet all of a sudden; he had never seen that before. He sheeted her and placed her back together with the others up against the long sofa. "So… you can use it whenever you wish?" Oliver looked tiredly up at him and then nodded.

"Yeah, but it's always good to get a new strand of hair when ever possible, so you can get the newest techniques with ya. But I can only use it for about three minutes for each time. Using it longer than that can be dangerous. The bad thing about it is that I can't get the same strength as the person who I took the hair from, therefore I have to train as well to get stronger and use the techniques on its highest levels…" Zoro nodded, somehow understand what the kid meant and where he was going. Oliver sighed tiredly and leaned his head back against the edge of the sofa and closed his eyes.

The swordsman looked down on his food and then took the fork to begin with. He was hungry, he couldn't run around that and as soon as he tasted the sea king meat they caught yesterday, he couldn't stop humming by the taste. Oliver pulled a smile when hearing him, and it turned into a grin as he noticed that the swordsman were eating faster and was almost done with the plate in a blink with an eye. It was good, Zoro had to admit that, but not as good as the shit-co-

Suddenly he froze as a thought stroke his mind.

_"You see, this hat is a special 'art' from the old hatter, Master Yellow, who for many years ago found some special plants that he tried out to create a new hat. It soon showed to be some plants there could absorb a human's strength and knowledge out from one single hair…"_

Oliver's words danced around in his mind, making him feel even dizzier than before.

_"…could absorb a human's strength and knowledge out from one single hair…" …knowledge…_

Oh, hell freaking no! He looked up on Oliver in an instant, who smiled knowingly back without turning his face towards him. He felt his hand start shaking again like never before and all time in the world felt like stopping for a whole minute… the minute felt like an hour. He knew. The damn kid _knew _it now. Shit! What to do now? He eyed kitetsu once again and then swallowed hard. No, he couldn't do that, but then again if anyone else got to know then-

"_One _thing I never do," he suddenly heard the younger teen say, the words almost making him jumping out if his skin, and Zoro looked at him at once. Oliver now sat looking back at him, his face serious "is, that I'll never mess with peoples thoughts and feelings. I don't need that and therefore I don't do it." The kid was telling the truth, the first mate knew that… he just had to over convince his beating heart the same.

"But…?"

Oliver smiled slightly. "To see out from your reactions you must have feared that I got to know something that I shouldn't know… right?" The younger teen rose up and stepped a bit closer to the paralyzed swordsman, who fallowed every step, every move he made, and then sat back down, right in front of him and tilted his head. "Does it have to do something about Sanji?" Zoro swallowed hard and almost fainted by the loose of blood in his head. He tightened his grip around the fork and glared down at the kid before him. "What is it about him? You must be really good friends since you're overtraining so much and refuse to eat any food. Is he really such a good friend?"

Zoro let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding and gave the kid a weak smile. Thank god for that the kid was so naïve. He took his glass of water, nipped a little to it to wet his mouth, took the pills, threw them into his mouth, and swallowed them at once with a big slug of water. After emptying the glass and the plate was empty as well he leaned back down in satisfaction, arms crossed behind his neck as he stared up in the ceiling. Oliver still sat before him, still waiting for an answer. Zoro sighed. "You can say that I feel a bit guilty for what happened," Surprise number one; why was he telling him this? But Oliver nodded knowingly; at least the kid wasn't stupid.

"You feel like it's your fault what happened to him?" the raven asked, tilting his head to the other side. Zoro looked up at him, but didn't say a word, just waited for the kid to continue. Oliver looked away. "Nicki feels the same way," he suddenly said "he thinks it's his fault what happened to me, what they did to me… and such…" Zoro cocked a brow.

"_And such_?" the swordsman repeated, getting as far away from his own subject as possible… that subject that he wasn't even that sure about again, it was just a handful of weird feelings lately… might be because of the guiltiness there kept gnawing at him.

Oliver nodded and sighed. "I…I just don't remember _what _actually happened. And… I don't remember _him_ yet, but after what I understand from him, we should be really good friends, and have known each other for a long time… just don't get it _why_ I don't remember him…!" he bit his lip slightly and started gnawing in it, as he tried to remember anything more… but he couldn't. "Zoro?" The raven almost whispered, after sitting and watching the other teen slowly falling asleep. Said person merely hummed. As he didn't get any answers back he opened his one eye slightly too look at the little frame. He lifted a brow in surprise as he found the kid kneeling before him, head down in the floor.

"What?" he said short. Oliver swallowed heard.

"Can, uhm… Can I please train together with you?"

"Hmm?" Zoro opened his other eye and sat slightly up, elbows supporting behind him.

"Please, can I? I won't disturb you, I promise!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and lay back down. "Che! What ever," he said and gestured his one hand in the air for the teen to do what ever he wanted "do what you want." Oliver looked up, surprised, then smiling. "Just remember not to bug me too much or you'll become the first flying human with a red imprint of my foot in your ass." The raven giggled and then suddenly jumped on him, wrapping his arms around his torso. Zoro jumped and tried to pry the kid off him. "Oi! Rule number one; _Don't _touch me!" he tried to use more force to get the kid off, but he had to admit that he wasn't that easy to get off again. "Rule number two; _my_ domain, _my_ rules, _not_ following them, _I'll_ kick _you_ out! …you even heard what I sai-"

"Thanks! I'm just so happy!" Oliver said and burrowed his face deeper into the swordsman's chest. Zoro swallowed hard and god damn it he wasn't blushing!

"Okay, okay, fine! Just get the hell off me already!"

"Hehehehe!"

"GET OFF!!"

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

_Biip, biip, biip, biip, biip…_ the irritating sound kept on and on and was the first thing he heard as he woke up. Then the smell of medicine overwhelmed all of his senses, make him cringe his nose in disgust. Where was he? On a hospital? And how did he land here? Then he suddenly heard another sound, not too far away from him. Steps! He felt something wet and heavy disappear from his forehead and soon it was replaced by something cooler. He sighed in relieve by the cool feeling on his warm head. He wanted to go back to sleep, but something else told him that it would be a much better idea to open up his eyes… open them. How the hell to do that now? Ah! That's how!

Sharp light greeted him as he slowly opened his eyes; he winced by the stinging feeling and moved a heavy hand up to cover his eyes for the sharp light. Two seconds later he heard a loud _clang_ as something fell on the floor and he flinched on the spot by the loud sound. Few seconds later again he recognized the place to be Chopper's infirmary and the shadow beside him, was a shocked Usopp who just had dropped his bowl with water on the floor. Sanji tilted his head slightly so he could see the other one better and then tried to sit up.

"OWWW!" He yelled up, his voice hoarse and dry, and fell back down in his bed as a sudden sharp pain shot through his whole body. He gasped and wrenched in pain, grabbing the sheet there covered him in a tight grasp and panted hard.

"O-oi! Take it easy," Usopp said nervously and looked nervous around. "I don't think that'll be any good idea if you move too much."

"No… kidding…!" Sanji hissed out sarcastically and gritted his teeth hard together. Shit it hurt.

"Uhm, uh, just, just stay still, uhm, lay still… just stay there and I'll get… CHOPPEEEER!!" Usopp turned around and scrambled out from the infirmary, leaving a panting chef alone in the room. Sanji gasped and shut his eyes close, as he could hear Usopp call for everyone that he was awake. Shit it hurt like hell! He moved his head up from the pillow again to look down at himself and found his one leg in gypsum, hanging in a rope so it could heal properly. He laid his head back down and cursed. Just what he needed; a broken leg!

Not long time after he was greeted by a thunderous scream calling his name, and then some other yells and cries for begging the screaming person to not to do what he intended to do… two seconds later a lightning of something red and black flew through the room. Sanji winced and felt his heart beat an extra time when the loud crash came. Why the hell did it scare him when hearing this crash? He was used to it damn it! A loud speaking Franky came furiously inside, yelled at Luffy to be a bit more careful, and smacked the grinning fool in the head for almost ruining the door. Somehow Usopp had been on the 'flight' as well and crawled out from the kitchen… thank good that there had been another half-open door right across the door leading out on the deck. Soon after came a yelling Marimo in with a..._ child?_ hanging around his torso. Damn, they were all so damn loud. So freaking loud!

Sanji pulled his blanket over his head again, isolating himself from the chaos around him. He felt his hands starting to tremble, his heart started to beat faster and horrible images started to show up in his mind. What were those images? And then those sounds? He heard screams in the distant, heart-wrenching screams from his memories, and then he saw blood! Nothing else but blood, and he could almost recall the smell of dead people, rotting bodies and the sick smell of vomit, sweat, medicine and death. Then _that_ showed up in his mind, a killing-lust tiger, and its yellow eyes shining in the night as it was standing in a dark alley. He remembered he was running, away from all of that, away from _him_! He was slowly starting to remember things again; he grabbed the edge of the bed and tightened his grasp so hard so his knuckles turned all white. He panted hard as horrifying pictures kept on flashing for his eyes, a thick lay of sweat covered his face, his body was trembling and he felt both cold and warm. Then he suddenly realised that not a word came from the other side of the darkness. What? Had it just been a dream? Hadn't they been real? Was it just another freaking dream to make him believe that he was safe? He felt his heart start beating even faster, the blood rushing inside of him almost banging against the walls of his veins. He swallowed hard. What would happen when he pulled the cover off? Would he be in _that _place again? His hands trembled uncontrollable and now he heard that irritating _beeping_ sound again, louder and faster than before.

He felt a touch on his shoulder and he almost jumped out of his skin of pure angst. Then he heard that deep, rumbling voice again. The voice that he had heard so many times through his dreams, the one that both scared him, but also made him feel safe and comfortable when nightmares haunted him. He started to breathe a bit slower as that voice kept talking to him, but he was still shaking.

"Sanji?" he now heard Chopper's worried voice ask out from the other side of the darkness. Then, it wasn't a dream anyway? _They _weren't a dream but real?

"Look what you've done!" He heard his beautiful Nami-san's voice hiss to someone… no, not his… _Zoro's_ Nami-san. He sighed deeply by the thought.

He felt the sheets slowly being pulled away from his head and he started panicking again. This was too early, he couldn't let his friends see him like this… it was too pathetic! He swallowed hard as someone kept pulling the sheets off, like they knew that he needed time to recover a little before revealing him for the others, and then pulled it the rest of the way down himself. He covered his fear up with a sneer, as soon as he saw the moss-head standing right beside a worried Chopper and with a raven-haired kid with fire-red bangs sitting on his back and looking over his shoulder. Luffy soon came up right beside them.

"You okay, Sanji?" Luffy asked, his voice deep, quiet and serious. Damn it! Had it been so clear on his face? Or had they -may god forbid it- _heard_ him? Sanji grumbled at them.

"Couldn't you shit-heads not be a _little _bit louder? I don't think that those in East-blue, could hear ya!" the blond said sarcastically, cursing over that his voice sound so raw, cracked and dry, like hadn't he been using it for a very long time, and swallowed to wet his dry throat that hurt like hell as well when speaking.

Luffy smiled all over his face, knowing that his chef was okay, while Zoro rolled his eyes. "Che! Welcome back, asshole!"

"Shut up, moss-head!" the blond growled back, turning his head so he was facing the little doctor instead. The child, now literally sitting on Zoro's head, tilted his head in question.

"Are you really sure that you two are friends?"

"Oi! Oliver!" the swordsman growled and swung an arm up towards him. "Get the hell down from me kid! I'm not a tree to climb up at, damn it!!"

"Ne, Zoro, me too!" Luffy cheered and started climbing up at him, as the green haired youth just got the other child off himself.

"Luffy! Touch me and I'll swear I'll kill you for sure!!" Zoro cursed and laid a hand on his swords in warning. Luffy only turned his head away with a pout.

"Not fair!" He said and crossed his arms. Damn that Luffy and his ability to pull ones smile forth.

The raven looked out from the corner of his eyes, watching his chef pulling a smile. Then he too smiled. Good, it had helped. He had seen that horrified look in the chef's visible blue eye as soon he had pulled the sheet off, before the blond had forced a glare forth and covered his fear up with a sneer. He had heard that machine beside Sanji start beeping like a mad and Zoro trying to talk to him, trying to make him take it easy. He couldn't hear _what _he had been saying; only Chopper, who stood right next to the two of them, had been able to hear it all.

Nami stood and rubbed her naked arms. She suddenly felt so cold, the angst inside of her making her freeze. Sanji tried to play cool, like everything was okay, even when Chopper made his examinations on him, he acted like nothing was really wrong, but she had seen the horror on his face for a second, before it had been covered with a glare and a sneer. He didn't wish the others to know, if she knew him right, he didn't wanted them to worry too much about him. But how couldn't they? Had they… no, had _she _not told Zoro to tell him about _that_, then it all might not had happened…. Or perhaps it had? After she remembered Zoro and Sanji had been about to start a fight as they had been heading back to the ship. But if she then just had pulled Sanji with her? But since what happened the day before she had been so scared for him, she had felt an uncomfortable feeling of being in the near of him. Knowing now that it all had been thanks to a drug, make her feel really bad.

She looked up on Sanji, who had been told to turn a little to his one side so Chopper could listen to his lungs. She saw him wince and then he started to bite his lips. Even so that almost nine days had gone since Luffy had found him, he was still in deep pain. She covered her mouth to not let out a sob, but her eyes couldn't lie and a tear escaped down along her heated cheek. Oh god, what had they done to him?

She felt eyes looking at her, knowingly eyes. She looked up and met Robin's blue gaze. Robin looked at her and then turned her eyes towards the five others at the bed, and then looked back on her, indicating her to look on someone special. She followed the woman's gaze and soon found out that they were looking at Zoro's back. Oh yeah, Zoro. He had never told them what he had seen, but since it had made him so worried; it must've been something horrible. Even when Nicki came onboard, he had shown nothing but hate towards that man… because he recalled all those bad memories with Sanji. She didn't have to ask him to know, she could clearly see it on him. A person not knowing Zoro, was it impossible for them to read him, but she had known him since almost from the beginning, so if _she _couldn't read him, _no one _could. But then again she had to admit that there were times where the swordsman was impossible to read. She wasn't a soothsayer, might to remember!

Chopper asked Sanji to turn over on his other side, and so the cook did, carefully not to move his broken leg too much in the process. He felt Chopper's cold stethoscope on his heated skin again as he looked up on the others, his eye at once searching towards the lovely Nami-san… but her eyes was all over the swordsman than on him. He sighed deeply, the black, empty hole in his heart starting to grow bigger and colder. It hurt not to have her eyes on him, it hurt that she didn't care… it hurt that all her thoughts only was around _him_!

_"And a third thing," _Sanji remembered Zoro say in his deep, serious voice, when he stood right behind him that day.

_"Keep your hands away from my fiancé! Got that?" _

_"Keep away from my Nami!" _

_His _Nami… Nami-san was Zoro's now, and he could do nothing than just wish all good for the two of them, and then keep on ignoring the ever-growing hole in his heart.

Chopper started to pat him down, touching him here and there, asking him if it hurt or not. But where to start? His whole _back_ hurt, and moving and turning around was incredibly painful. Chopper sighed and told him that he might have hit his tailbone hard, which was the one of the reason for that his back hurt like that and why he couldn't move properly. The other reason the little doctor didn't have to say out loud, he could read it clearly in the doctor's big, hazel-brown eyes. It was because of _that _too. Damn it!

Two ocean-blue eyes suddenly stared right into his surprised eye. The kid –was it Oliver the moss-head had called him?- tilted his head a little, making his long fire-red bangs cover the half of his face, then he tilted his head to the other side. Sanji blinked confused at him. Then the kid smiled. "You look almost alike him," he said, his voice quietly and a bit more mature than a normal kid in that age –what was he, twelve or something? "Except the eyes and the brows, his is a bit thicker and not that curly –looks funny!" he said with a smile, not teasingly, more fascinatingly.

"O-oi," Sanji said, still not accepting the last statement about his eyebrows. Oliver just kept smiling, until a hand took hold of the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up so he was in eyelevel with the swordsman, who glared at him.

"_You_! If you won't take it easy I'll sure promise you to make real of my threats!" Zoro said warningly to the kid. "And then there will be _no_ training for you!" Oliver paled in an instant and Sanji suddenly felt sorry for the child. Wasn't the muscle-head just a _bit _too hard against him? "Got that, Kid?" Just as the word escaped Zoro's mouth, Oliver's face turned red in an instant, not in embarrassment, but in pure anger.

"I'm damn hell no _kid_!" The raven literally spat in the swordsman's face. Zoro furrowed a brow by that and dried the spit away. "I'm _at least _on the same age as Luffy!"

"He's not twelve, kiddo!" Oliver's eyes thundered and he grabbed Zoro's collar and yelled right in his face.

"WHO THE FUCKING HELL HAVE TOLD YA THAT I'M _TWEVLE?!_ Huh?!" Sanji flinched by the mention of _that _third word.

"Oi! Stop fucking yelling me right in the ear, kiddo! It hurts like hell!!" Zoro roared back. That word again sending cold shivers down along Sanji's spine and he felt his heart beat faster.

'_Stop saying that word…_' he begged inwardly and shut his eyes as the yelling kept on.

"Then STOP calling me THAT!"

"Uh-uhm, how old _are_ you then… Oliver?" Chopper asked quietly, trying to stop the two of them before they would start a fight. He had heard the heart-machine _beep_ faster when the two of them started to yell at each other, now it started to slow a bit down again. Something was ticking Sanji off, scaring him when they started yelling or when he heard loud noises. Something must have happened since Sanji had become so nervous.

Oliver blinked a couple of times before looking surprised down at the little doctor, not expecting the doctor to interrupt them. "Uh-uhm, sixteen,"

"_What_?" He heard Luffy say in surprise.

"That's a fucking lie!" Zoro stated, making the kid glaring at him again. Sanji flinched again. That damned word again!

"So-uh, you… you've started remembering again?" Chopper asked as he threw small glances at the blond beside him. Sanji's visible eye had been wide and scared before he shut them tight together. Chopper made a mental note about that it also had to do about a special word the two of them kept on mentioning, but he couldn't tell them that, not in front of everyone else, not in front of Sanji! Sanji was not only physically wounded, but also mentally. He merely nodded at what Oliver said afterwards and soon shooed the rest of them out from the infirmary so the blond could rest. He's fever was mostly over, but he needed rest and _peace_! He warned the men of the crew to stay as quiet as possible, especially Luffy, Zoro and Oliver; he even went so far with threatening to give them anaesthetics if they wouldn't listen. If Chopper first started to threaten with such a thing, then something was really off, but none of them asked, they somehow all knew already. It was for Sanji's sake.

After making sure that they had understood his rules, he went back into the infirmary to find a sleeping cook on the bed, sheets half off his bandaged body. He took a quick examination on him again and then smiled. He was starting to get better… now was only to let his wounds, his back and his leg heal properly and hope for that he soon would be up and walking again. Learn to walk again would always be a pain in the ass, as the chef properly would put it out like, and he both feared and waited with glee on that day to come.

But it wasn't really that, that worried Chopper the most. It was more Sanji's mentally wounds that worried him to no end. His psychic wasn't as good as it once had been, and Chopper feared if it ever would become the same again.

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nille: Whoa! I made it in time again!**

**Robin: Well done, Author-san**

**Nille: hehe, thank you^^**

**Robin: Well, better to say; Review & Review and see you on next Sunday.**

**Nille: Huh? Why so fast?**

**Robin: -pointing- remember? You got some cleaning.**

**Nille: AAAAH! Gotta go now! BI! And please Review! I love you reviews! XD**

**Robin: -giggles- Goodbye everyone, until next Sunday^^**


	10. Little child in the night

**Nille: Goooodmoooorning readers~! And thank you all SO MUCH for all your **_**lovely**_** reviews! It cheers me up every time to write some more ^^ thank you!**

_**Answers on reviews from chapter nine:**_

_Mish1__: hmm, hmm, I think that'll be a harder case^^ it all depends on himself and a certain person XD but don't worry, I'm done torturing those two… I know, I'm evil! –Maniac laugh-_

_Zoro: … -sweat drops- now she totally it…_

_**Pisaj-Elf: Aww, Pisaj-chan~, I'm so glad –I mean so sorry to hear that **__**^o^; and I'm not done torturing him -GG-**_

_ShaolinQueen: Ah! Let me do that for you _

_SMACK!_

_Luffy: Ouch! What was that for?_

_Zoro: Shitty bitch! You lost it or something?_

_Nille: Now now! It was a request from Pisaj-Elf, (we just say that XD) because you can't act quietly in front of someone who just has woken up from a fever!_

_Sanji: -goes all hearty- Aww, my beautiful angels are so compassionately towards little me~!_

_Zoro: Uhuh,_

_Sanji: The hell you meant about that, moss-head? You could learn something from these beautiful flowers!_

_Zoro: Oh, I've learned something from them already… I already learned how to be sadistic!_

_Nille: Oi! You didn't have to say that out __**loud**__~~…_

_Zoro: …-sweat drops- you just confirmed it… you know that, right?_

_**Daschel: Thank you ^^ I was a bit worried about if you would like it or not^^ honest to say, Oliver got a way to become friends with almost everyone, without even saying a word. Yeah, Sanji's heart won't have it all too good the commend month… I'm just so horrible against him.**_

_**Zoro: …what about saying it so it **__sounds__** like you **__mean __**it?**_

_dalia76: __Good! I was a bit nervous if I got it right^^ own experience does always help a lot XD_

_**Yukiim: Hahaha! Thank you Yukiim that you looks on it on that way^^ you know, that somehow warms me ^o^ I'm always exited when coming to Sunday and Monday as well, course that's the time I'll reserve some heart-warming reviews from my most bellowed reader(s) ^^**_

_Dont-stop-believing: -smiling- my, thank you ^o^_

_**Water**__**Sage093: Yup! That was precisely my intention. XD Glad that you like it! –smiling-**_

_zoroVsanji __: Really? You're really writing on a ZoroxSanji fiction as well? Sugoi! I'm defiantly going to read it! __**That **__is for sure ^o^ And thank you __**so **__much for those five stars ***** ! It warms we every time to hear how much you all like my story, and one more review from a new reader always cheers me up, defiantly! Promise me to not give up on your story, it's sad to see when people does that… promise me not to dot it, and you'll have my promise on to have me as one of your readers ~^o^~_

…

**A big thanks to Mei-chan (Silvey115) for beta-reading this chapter! Yosh! I'm so proud of myself that I got you to love this couple even more! –Starts dancing around in a happy dance- Once again thanks for you lovely help! I don't know what I should have done without you^^**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_Whispers in the night,_

_Telling me about my life and death,_

_Making me lonely and cold,_

_I need someone to hold tight around me._

_Where are you, when I need you the most?_

_Where are you, voice in the night,_

_Who could calm me _

_And pull me out off my nightmares?_

**10****. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Little child in the night****…**

**-x-x-x-x-****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It hurts. It hurts to not be able to do things that once were nothing for you. It hurts to just be placed down on a single chair and just sit there and stare out into nothingness and think back to when things were _normal_. It was a humiliation to even _ask_ anyone to help you up to the bathroom, when you had to release yourself or even needed to bath yourself. And then there were the dreams. The nightmares there kept on haunting you even in the daily light, just as soon the eyes where closed, those horrible pictures would show themselves, again and again, and again.

Whispers in the night ran like icy cold water along his spine, prickled in the back of his head as the whispers became even louder, but none understandable… whispers from his memory, whispers from his past. Sanji pulled one of his legs up and leaned his forehead against it, hands clasping over his ears as his hearts pace fastened and his body started to shake again. Whispers still being whispers but being louder for every second that went, and soon it evolved to small words.

_Dead bones in the night,_

_Ripped flesh, bloody sight,_

_My teeth hungers for your sweet taste,_

_Wanting to rip and tear your body apart!_

_Dead bones in the night,_

_Dead man in the sight,_

_I will hunt you till the end of life,_

_Drinking the last droplets of blood from your neck,_

_Licking your sweaty temple,_

_Eating your juicy flesh,_

_I will hunt you till you're dead!_

_Dead bones…_

"Stop it…" Sanji mumbled as the words kept on repeating itself in his head, his breathing becoming ragged, his hands starting to shake more uncontrollable.

…_hungers for your sweet taste,_

_Wanting to rip and tear you body apart!_

_Dead bones in the night…_

"Stop it!" he screamed out, wanting the voice to disappear from his head, from his memories. Cold beads of sweat formed on his head, his heart beating even faster. The darkness around him seemed to become more menacing; the air he breathed in was heavy and painful in his lungs, cutting like small knives inside of his throat.

…_Licking your sweaty temple,_

_Eating your juicy flesh,_

_I will hunt you till you're dead!_

_Dead…_

"STOP IT, GOD DAMN IT!" he cried out loud and flinched on the spot as he felt a hand rest on his tense shoulder. He didn't dare… he didn't dare to look up, to see who it was. Think if it was _him_? Think if he had followed after him, hidden in the shadows and watched him, as he promised? Think if _he_ already had come to kill him? Think if _he _had already killed _them_?

He felt shifting on the bed and then arms wrapping around him, pulling him into their lithe body, hugging him and lolling him, humming a comfortable song. When had he ever fallen so deep?

"It's okay," he heard a voice whisper to him, pulling him closer into their hug. "It's okay, he won't get you… I won't allow that… I won't allow that…" that voice… so soothing, so warm, so… safely and calm... but it still wasn't _that _voice "…Sanji… I'm here. Don't worry, I'm right here,"

"L…Luffy…?" he dared to ask, the humming answer confessed that. Sanji took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, trying to melt into that comforting hug. His hands became steadier, his heart pace slowed a bit down and the air he breathed in didn't hurt as much as before. Luffy kept humming on a song, a lullaby as he lolled the chef in his arms, making him sure that he was in safe hands… that no evilness was there to take him away from them. Sanji knew that. He knew Luffy never would allow that, he knew he was safe and he kept on repeating that in his mind until his heart and mind had accepted it and believed in it as well.

Sanji's shoulders sunk and he took a long deep breath before he slowly moved his hands away from his ears and heard his captain's soothing voice becoming clearer. Luffy pulled him closer into him, burying his nose into the crock of his neck. He hummed so the tone of his song could carefully rumble through his chef's body and shake the last bits of fear out of him. This wasn't new for him, it happened almost every night and he had found out that humming a song soothed his mind, and calmed his heart. Chopper had told him that if he kept on being so angst and nervous, his heart one day wouldn't be able to follow its pace and just stop.

He didn't want that to happen.

He needed to find that Hunter, kick his dirty ass and then _kill_ him and bring his dead body to Sanji, so he could see that he would not be able to follow him anymore… that man didn't deserve anything other than death, not after all that he had done to Sanji. Not after what he had make Sanji into; a scared child, fearing the night and darkness.

He rubbed his hands up and down along the chef's back, comforting him, telling him that he wasn't alone, telling him that they all was there for him… telling him that they always would. Then he felt the blond taking another deep breath, and slowly but surely, he calmed down and leaned his own head down on Luffy's shoulder, hesitantly he wrapped his own arms around him and held him close into him, like fearing to loose him and then be all alone again.

Sanji should never feel alone ever again.

He would make sure of that.

He swore!

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Zoro stood silently on the other side of the door, his hand still wrapped around the doorknob, clenching and unclenching it, as he had an inner discussion about to open the door or not. He leaned his forehead against the cool surface and listened to Luffy's humming song there could calm Sanji down. He had heard him. He had heard Sanji's scream and had come as fast as possible, but Luffy had been faster, since he had chosen for a long time ago to sleep in the infirmary together with the chef and the doctor. He tilted his head and looked in through the portrait hole, seeing them wrapping their arms around each other, seeing Luffy lolling him back and forth, like was he calming a little child who just have had a bad nightmare. The different were just that this 'child's' bad nightmares once _had_ been real!

"_He's mentally wounded, pretty badly,"_ he remembered Chopper tell him the day after the chef had woken up from his fever.

"_Zoro? Please don't be mean towards him __as__ long he's in this state, please?" Zoro looked confused down __at__ the little doctor, who sat right in front of him, watching him closely to ensure himself that he would eat anything of the food that the copycat had cooked for him. He laid the fork __down__ and reserved a sceptical look from the reindeer._

"_How long, will it take?" he asked, his face just as neutral as it always were. Chopper looked down._

"_I dunno, it's hard to tell, all depends on himself and such…"_

_And __**such**__?" the swordsman repeated, lifting a brow. Chopper nodded. _

"_Depends on how we are against him, I mean, towards him, how we treat him. Zoro," the little doctor looked up into the older teen's dark eyes, said person hummed in answer "promise me that you won't be hard towards Sanji. Couldn't you… couldn't you try to be a bit nicer towards him?"_

Nicer… that was what Chopper had told him to be, but the only way he could be 'nice' towards that cook was to stay away from him. He wasn't good to calm people down; he wasn't good to be so close to people like Luffy were. He was a catastrophe in that, therefore he stayed away from him, but not so far away; just close enough so that the cook still knew that he was there. Every time the younger teen looked away, he couldn't stop watching him. He had become so… _thin_ and completely out of character. He wasn't _him _anymore; he was someone that Zoro didn't dare to go near of, in fear to break him even more.

Sanji had become a silent person. He didn't show any happiness, no glee, not even any goofing reactions towards the women on the ship. Robin had told that was because of the traumatized experience he had been through, and that they just had to give him some more time. But how more time did he need? How more time did he have to watch the chef like this? How much longer… should he be like this?

He released the doorknob and turned around on his heel, after ensuring himself that the cook was okay and in safe hands. He walked over to the railing to pick up his two hand weights and groaned as he could feel a little bump under his bare feet, where he had dropped the weights just a moment ago. He just had to hope on that Franky wouldn't see it, else he would get a hell of lot of troubles with the shipwright… but then again, he also hoped on that he _would _see it; he needed, _hungered _for a fight, to release his frustrations and anger. The chef wasn't there any longer to piss off and then get a good fight out of… he actually missed that. Hell, he missed the old Sanji, the prissy-cook-Sanji, the damn annoying Aho-cook. He missed to piss someone off; he missed to fight, to yell and to get angry on him. He missed those few nights where they actually could be friends, take a beer, sit outside on the deck or in the galley and talk about everything and nothing, laugh, tease and then end up in a fight again. Damn he missed all that.

Hunter! That shitty bastard! What the hell had he done towards their cook? Their shipmate? Their _friend_?

Damn freak deserved nothing else but the taste of his cold blades, and he had promised Kitetsu his blood. The sword had been humming ever since he promised that, waiting for the day to come, were he would kill Hunter and show his dead body to the whole world… and to _him_.

_Doki, doki, doki…_

He placed his hand on his chest… what was this sudden feeling deep inside of him now? What was this warm, fluttering feeling growing deep inside of him? What was this, there suddenly made his heart beat fast for a moment? He didn't know, and he didn't want to know… or did he?

Zoro shook his head and threw his weights hard down on the deck and tramped away from them. He needed some booze, and that was now! Come hell, come Franky, he _really _needed a fight right now!

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

He blinked a couple of times as he stared up in the dark ceiling. Black shadows flickered in time with the silent dance of the waves splashing quietly up against the hull of the ship. He could hear it, so quit was there that he could hear the waves, no more whispers only those from the seagulls there indicated on that they were nearing an island. He let himself getting lost in this peacefully moment, but even so, it wasn't peacefully enough so he dared to close his eyes and fall asleep again.

He moved slightly, feeling Luffy's warm chest up against his own cold sweaty torso, arms still wrapped around him, head resting in the same spot as it once were whispering comforting words and humming happy songs. He wouldn't let go, ever since he had wrapped those rubber-arms around him, the captain wouldn't let go of him and in the end had ended up with falling asleep. He didn't care though, just… if he just could loose those arms just a lit-

The arms were literally easily to brush off and landed somewhere behind him with a light _thud_. He took a deep breathe and pushed himself up on his arms. He stared down on his leg there still were in gypsum. That damn thing! He could curse it far over the Grand Line, and back again. He tilted his head as he looked at it. One week, just one more week and Chopper had told him that he could get the gypsum off, but then came the worst part where he had to train it up again, train the muscles up all over again and god he hated that! It was already a pain in the ass that he hadn't been able to make his daily morning-training, where he would stretch his limps out to their fullest, bend his body until it said stop and then push it a bit further, a bit further every day, so he could become a bit more flexible, so he was ready to fight whenever a new enemy would show up. He always did this in the early mornings so he wouldn't be disturbed, he never trained in the offensive like that damn marimo-head there damn hell definitely were stronger than him right now. Damn shitty fever. Damn shitty leg. Damn back to have gotten so… _stiff_ and _unbending_! Damn it all!

He sighed and leaned back down in his bed and pulled the sheets over his body again and over the sleeping captain, who half sat and half lay on the bed. He sighed, leaned over him without pushing him off and pulled the rest of him into the bed and then covered him fully with the warm sheet. Luffy mumbled something and then slept on. Sleep. He needed sleep as well. It was still shit in the morning and the sun hadn't even showed itself on the dark sky. He looked around on the deep black shadows, just staring into them, trying to get himself lost into that darkness, forgetting… trying to forget, but instead he started to remember it all over again. He groaned in annoyance and turned over on his side – with that damn gypsum in the way again- and instead looked down on the sleeping form of Luffy, who snoozed right beside him. He looked over at Chopper's snoring body, which slept at his desk, stacks of papers on each side of his little head. They slept so peacefully, their stomachs moving up and down in a slow pace. He envied them a little, to be honest. Since he was still under Chopper's care, he wasn't allowed to sleep in places other than in the infirmary; he was okay with that though. The little doctor stayed there so he was there whenever he needed his help, but the captain didn't like the idea of the chef sleeping all alone in this tiny room, whether Chopper was there or not. But Sanji didn't wish anything else than to _be alone_… just for now… just for a while… he was already embarrassed that the captain had to be there every night to see him when he breaks, he hated it when he knew Luffy would always be there to see when he had 'fallen down in his black hole'… and he hated that he needed Luffy so much before he could calm down again. He didn't complain, he didn't dare and he didn't want to hurt their feelings, he had done that more than enough already.

After an hour of turning over from his left to his right and back again -without pushing Luffy off the bed- and still not being able to fall asleep, he got enough of it and sat up. He looked for the wheelchair that Franky had built for him so he could move a little more freely, and moved towards the other end of the bed. As soon as there were enough space on the bed, Luffy shifted and sprawled out so he was filling every inch of it, which included the space that was near the end but leaving enough for Sanji. Really good!

Sanji reached out for the wheelchair, but it was still too far away. He moved a bit closer to the edge of the bed and could finally grab it and carefully pulling it over to him, without letting it bump into Chopper's chair, where he was sleeping. He moved even closer to the wheelchair, little by little until he was right before it. Now was only to get from the bed and down into the seat without making the biggest rogues. Chopper would beat him to the pulp if he knew what he was doing, and especially if he knew that he was doing this _alone_. There was at least forty centimetres down to the seat, if he slipped with his hands, he would get a painfully landing on the floor and then all hell would break loose.

He took a deep breathe and placed his first hand down on the armrest. He moved a little closer to the edge of the bed and then stared down on the seat below him. Just forty centimetres, not more… that was almost a half metres… almost! Damn high bed! He took another deep breathe and closed his eyes for a moment. He placed his healthy leg under the leg in gypsum and weighed it. A bit heavy, but not as heavy as it once had felt like. His strength was slowly returning back to him and that gave him enough courage to make the next step. After ensuring himself that the two others still were asleep, he then made his move. He lifted his leg up, and in outstretched arms he hurried to move himself from the bed and down in the seat, landing in it with a little _bump._ He clenched his teeth as the leg banged down in the floor and a sharp pain shot up through his leg and up through his back. Shit! He hurried to look up, fearing that the sound might have woken up the two others, thanks to what ever god there might be, they hadn't heard a thing and were still fast asleep. He pulled his leg up in the footrest and moved himself so he sat more comfortable in the seat. He opened the breaks on the wheels and tested it a little by rolling a little back and forth, ensuring himself that it wouldn't make a sound, and then silently rolled over to the door there leaded into the kitchen and slowly closed the door after himself.

Silence, emptiness, and the weak light from the moon shining in through the portrait hole was what met him. He sniffed in the air; the light smell of spices tingling in his nose, together with something there smelled like roasted lamb; yesterdays dinner. Smelling this both soft and spicy smell almost made his heart wrench a little in pain, course it hadn't been _him _who had 'created' it and served it for the crew. No, it had been this new chef who had cooked it. A temporarily chef, they had said, a chef he hadn't met yet, like the other was trying to avoid him or something. He started to thinking more over the subject. _What_ if he never would be able to walk again? Then what? What if Chopper had overseen something and that the damage to the leg and back had been worse than he first had established? What then? The mere thought of it made him more depressed than he already was, and for a moment he felt unwelcome in his own kitchen. _His _kitchen! Or was it really his anymore?

"What kind of nonsense are you speaking of, cook?" Sanji flinched and gave a little yelp of surprise. He turned fast around in his seat to find someone standing in the shadows behind him. Had he really said that out loud? The body moved and stepped out in the light of the moon, pearls of sweat glimpsing in green short hair and on the naked torso, trailing over the abs, giving the well trained body some kind of a golden shape. His dark eyes where fixed down at him, looking him up and down; he looked both handsome _and _fearful when standing like this.

"Z-zoro?" the blond said breathless, blinking a couple of times and then shook his head as he caught himself in checking the other out. The hell?

"Stop giving me those eyes, they don't suit you!"

'_What?_' his heart missed a beat. Did he…?

"Those haunted eyes don't suit the cook of the Straw Hats at all!" Zoro stepped closer after placing his bottle of booze down on the table, watching the chef's mixed expressions as he stepped even closer towards him. He watched his visible eye widen, his lips parting a little as he gasped out, the pale skin getting even paler, sweat formed on the temple. Slender hands there once were steady and certain in their movements, trembled slightly as they grasped tighter around the wheels, he even could swear that he could hear the chef's heart beating faster. He furrowed a brow as he now only stood about two feet away from the shaking, thin form in the wheelchair... damn hell! Sanji was afraid of him! He could see that clearly. Zoro's eye got harder, his pose more stiff and threatening as he kept staring down at the weakling in the wheelchair. To be honest; it was pathetic. "What a pathetic sight!" the swordsman blurted out, making the other teen widen his visible eye even more. "The hell is wrong with you? This isn't the shit-cook I learned to know," he said and moved a hand out towards him, signing what he meant and talked about "this is a weakling in a wheelchair who thinks that he's nothing worth it, and he's not!"

Sanji's hands grasped tighter around the wheels, his visible blue eye now darkened and he gritted his teeth in anger. "Oi! Watch your mouth, moss-head! You don't know a shit about how-"

"How it feels like to be helpless?" Zoro said, ending the chef's sentence. Said person blinked in surprise. "Don't know about how it feels like when things are slipping out of your hands? Don't know the feeling of _helplessness_ and _shame_?" the swordsman leaned down and grabbed tight around the armrests, glaring at the weakling before him as he spoke in a dark tone, sending shivers down along Sanji's spine, he even could feel the fools shaking breath beat against his heated face "You say I don't know how it feels like to _lose_ something?"

Sanji swallowed hard and forced himself to move forth and knocked his temple against the others, and glared into his black eyes. He couldn't let his angst take over him again. Not again, not in front of _him_! "I'm saying that you don't know a shit about how it feels like to be alone, moss-head!" he spat back and he swore that he saw something flash in those eyes for a moment. Zoro gritted his teeth and pushed back against the chef, grinding their foreheads together, Sanji inhaled sharp for a moment.

"I know more than many how it feels like to be alone, damn _cook_!" with that last word he pushed himself away from him and went over to the kitchen and grabbed himself a fruit from the bowl on the counter. He searched around in the drawers until he found what he searched for and pulled something out. In the dark room, Sanji couldn't really see what it was, but something deep inside of him knew what it was. Just the mere thought of it send shivers through his body. "I'm more alone than anyone are on this ship," the swordsman admitted, his voice calmer than before as he fumbled with a little knife in his hands, Sanji's visible eye widened by the sight of the little sharp thing.

"_You wanna see what else you can use a knife to, cook?"_

"How the hell can you be that?" the chef roared up as he rolled the wheelchair over to the older teen, who stood still in the darkness. Anger… he had to cover up his fear with anger! "How _dare_ you say such a thing when you got Nami-san at your side every night and every day?"

Zoro hammered his hand hard into the counter, spearing the little knife he had in his hand deep into the wood. Sanji mere jumped in the seat and his visible eye where now fixed on that sharp thing.

"…_let__ me show you what else a knife can be used to, other than just to cooking."_

"I am _not _together with that sea-witch!" Zoro said through gritted teeth, expecting the cook to say something back, but no words came, instead he was just staring at the knife in the counter. His breathing became rasping, his visible eye, if possible, widened to its fullest. His hands, his whole body started to shake even more, his skin as pale as a sheet and cold sweat formed on his temple. Damn it! He wasn't prepared for this! He hoped to get to talk with the 'old Sanji', but instead he ended up like this. "Oi, Shit-cook, look at me," Sanji didn't stir, eye still fixed on the knife as thoughts and memories ran before his vision.

"_No, no not there again," he said, shaking his head more violently as he tried to pull his shuddering body free from the ropes. As the knife pressed against his manhood he froze immediately._

"_No, not only there," Hunter said, chuckling "we're gonna have a lot more 'fun' with this little one, trust me!"_

He could almost see himself in the reflection of the blade, as he inhaled more sharply… someone was mumbling something before him, but he didn't hear _what_, and he didn't see _who_ it was.

_Hunter moved close into him so they stood face to face. Sanji pulled in the handcuffs there tied him up to the roof, he tried to move his feet, but they were as well completely immobile. Hunter stepped slowly towards him, for every step, Sanji pulled harder and rougher, panicking even more as he saw the shining blade of the knife in the other mans hand. "No, leave me," he begged as he fought like a wild to get free. The red-haired man smirked._

"_You don't wanna play with me again~?" he said in a mobbing singsong voice, toying with the knife in his hand._

"_No, leave me ALONE!"_

"Oi! Sanji!" His heart hammered inside of his chest, his mind raced around in his head, eyes still fixed on the sharp item before him.

"_NOO!" Sanji screamed up as he felt the knife stab into his abdomen, reopening his old wounds. His screams and cries echoing in the small moistened chamber. Hunter chuckled, turning the knife so it created a hole in that same place. The __blond whimpered as tears ran down at his face, and then another scream left him as the knife now pulled away and stabbed right into his shoulder, cutting slowly down without hurting any vital parts of him._

"SANJI!" someone grabbed him and Sanji let out a cry of fear. His eye flickered around the room but another rough shake in his body forced him to look straight out… straight into those dark eyes. "Sanji! Damn it! Stop it!"

"_Stop there! Stop him!" the men called after him as he hurried down the streets. Every part, every limp protesting against his action and screamed for him to stop, but he wouldn't. He didn't want to go back. He grabbed around his bloody arm, most of the skin had been peeled off, like had he been a living apple to peel. It thumped in his big open wound, like it would explode in pain any minute now. The screams and the calls came closer. He hurried around a corner and hides himself in the dark shadows. Gasping, panting he leaned up against the cool surface of the brick-wall, bumping his head back as he tried to catch his breath. The air felt like sharp needles for every time he breathed in, stinging in his lungs. _

_The men ran right past him, not looking into the dark alley, not expecting him to hide in there. As the last man were gone, he slide relived down along the wall, collapsed on the cold ground under his bare feet. He literally cried of happiness, fat tears ran down along his cheeks; he was free! Finally he was free!_

…_or was he?_

_A rumbling sound in the darkness made him freeze on the spot. Oh god no! Not him! Don't tell it's true. The rumbling sound became louder, nearing him from his left. Sanji slowly turned his head in that direction, his body shaking like a mad, his heart racing like never before. Then he saw them. Two yellow eyes lightning through the darkness, stared hungrily and furiously into his almost pale blue eye. The beast stepped closer, slowly, sending shivers through the teen's body for every step it took. A large red tongue licked around its own mouth, viewing its entire pearl-white sharp teeth's. It stood for a moment and looked at him, while the teen tried to pull himself away from it. Then it fastened its pace like he did, and suddenly jumped on him. Sanji let out a yell of fear as the tiger bit him in the leg and pulled him away, back to that place, back to all that-_

"SANJI?" Zoro said frustrated as the teen tried to pull away from him. He grabbed his shoulder tighter and shook him. "Sanji, god damn it! Come to yourself! Oi!"

"Nooo, leave me… I," he gasped as his blue eye started watering. "I don't want to… let me go… please, let me go,"

"Sanji!" he grabbed harder around his thin arms and yanked in him. Suddenly the blond let out a bloodcurdling scream, startling the other who immediately covered his mouth in reaction. Sanji started panicking even more; he could see that in his visible eye. "Shh- shhh! Calm down! Don't let the others –damn hell what am I suppose to do?" Zoro chewed nervously on his lip, panic starting to grab more around him as he could feel the others hard breathing beat against his sweaty palm. "Fuck! What did-" He felt Sanji freeze under his touch in an instant and as he looked up, he was met by a single pale-blue eye with _that _look. Oh hell no…! It had just succeeded him in freaking the other completely out and scare him from all senses. But he just said… was it perhaps _that_ word? Zoro didn't realise that he was digging his nail into the others flesh before Sanji let out a yelp into his hand. Zoro released him at once and stepped back, as he surveyed the shaking form before him.

'_What the hell to do?_' he thought, gnawing even more in his lips. '_What did Luffy do? Do I really have to…? Damn it, what a pain in the ass. That damn fucker to Hunter! He's defiantly going to pay for this!_' he took a deep breathe and stepped back to the shaking form.

"Sanji-" Sanji squeezed himself deeper into the chair, too scared to even make any movements as the other stepped even closer.

"_Come back, Sssanjiii," Hunter chuckled as he surveyed the shaking form before him who tried to pull himself away from him, down along the dark corridor. Hunter chuckled even more, making the others blood to freeze in his veins. Sanji cried and shook his head. He wanted to get away, he wanted to get out of here… he wanted to get home! He let out a horrified scream as claws jammed down in his leg again, sinking deep into his flesh as it pulled him away, back to that room, back to all that. He screamed and cried as he tried to get away, his nails scraped against the rough surface of the stony floor, until they broke and started bleeding. But he didn't care. He tried to hold back, ripping his nails even more, making his fingers to leave a long trail of blood before him._

"_No_oooo~!"

His scream were silenced at once by someone's soft lips over his own, he froze in an instant and blinked. Then he blinked again and looked up to meet green hair. Sanji's eye widened and he gasped in surprise… this couldn't be true. '_Zoro…?_' Said person slowly opened his eyes again and then looked horrified into the others shocked blue.

Zoro pulled away from the kiss and hugged him instead as he had planned to begin with. He panted into the others ear, waiting on the reaction he knew would come… but Sanji just sat there, staring straight out in the room, completely still, he didn't even shake as much as before. Zoro swallowed hard and cursed over himself. '_What the hell was I thinking?'_ he mentally yelled at himself. '_What the __**fuck**__ was I thinking! Damn it what a fucking fool I am!'_ He looked around as he tried to find the right words to kill that uncomfortable and embarrassing silence, there hung thick in the air. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he felt the others body starting trembling again… he even could feel his heart beat against his own sweaty chest.

"Come on, Sanji, you're stronger than this," he more said to himself than to the other. He took another deep breath and felt his own heart calming a bit more down. "You can do this," '_No, it wasn't that, what Chopper had told me to do,_' he remembered and tried to remember the words as well.

"Sanji," he said calmly, surprised over hearing himself being so calm. "Who's voice do you hear?" '_there it was,_' but Sanji didn't react at first and a feeling to shake him again overwhelmed the swordsman… but he pretty well knew that _that _was a really bad idea to do again. "_Who's _voice do you hear, Sanji?"

"He… his…" the other teen said slowly. Not good, but at least he was listening.

"No, he's not here. Try to listen carefully" should he say it? "Curl-brow!" was that even good to call him names like those? "Who's voice?"

Sanji closed his eye and tried to listen carefully as that voice spoke again. But it couldn't be him! _He _would _never _hug him like this! _He _would _never _kiss him the way he did! _He_-

"Try to listen to my voice, Aho-cook, and forget about what I'm doing!" That annoying voice… but then again, there was something over it, when it didn't sound so annoying, there remembered him of something good. He remembered as the voice there once spoke to him in the nights, as the one who tried to calm him and talk to him when he wasn't mobile at all. He remembered it from the time he had that fever…

"Who's voice do you hear…?" he asked again. "Say my name, Sanji. Name the one you can hear," Sanji swallowed and concentrated on talking without sounding too pathetic.

"Z…Zoro…" he felt a long holding sight being released from the other and surprisingly enough he self felt a bit calmer… and safer.

"That's right, curl-brow, it's me, Zoro," He heard him say calmly. "_He's_ not here, and I…none of us will not allow him to come in the near of you ever again. Got that?" Sanji nodded slowly and without thinking more over it, he moved his arms up around the others shoulders. Zoro tensed by the action but then soon enough relaxed. He _had_ to act relaxed, even so that his heart was hammering like never before… he wasn't used to hug people nor people who hugged him. It was… weird. People had leaned up against him, sat close to him, but never _hugged _him. He felt Sanji leaning closer into him, and he heard him panting and sobbing into his one ear.

Sanji didn't care in the moment _who _he was hugging and _why_ he did it. He just needed to hold around someone who could take his greedy tight hugs without pulling away, and instead just holding tighter around him as well… he had never thought Zoro was this comforting to hold around… now he better understood why both Luffy and Chopper came to the green-head to find comfort. Even though he had to admit that he never had seen any of them holding him the way _he_ was holding him now… even with all those muscles the idiot had, he felt like one big, soft hugging-bear.

"I'm not a 'hugging-bear', baka-cook," he heard Zoro mumbling irritated. Sanji froze in an instant and blushed at once. Had he really said that out loud? Shit…! How embarrassing!

Slowly Sanji could feel his eyelids getting heavier, the world around him started becoming unclear and he was feeling so tired like never before... but he somehow also felt _safe _in the same time.

Zoro sensed the others tiredness as the others weight became a bit heavier. Not long time after he heard small snoring sounds coming from the thin form in his arms. He tried to pull away, but Sanji's arm held stubbornly around him and didn't want to let go. He cursed inwardly but soon gave up. He lifted the other up into his arms, pretty aware of the leg in gypsum, and carried him back into the infirmary, there strangely enough was empty. He shrugged it and laid the blond back down in his bed, but those arms still didn't want to let go of him. He did one last try to get loose, but without any success, and then sat down on the chair beside the bed, grumbling. '_Shit-cook, when you get back to yourself, I'm damn hell gonna let you pay for this!_' he pulled the sheets over the others thin frame the best he could and soon enough he self fell asleep.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Luffy chuckled slightly as he looked through the portrait hole and watched his first mate fall asleep with his head on top of Sanji's chest. It was good to see Zoro open up like this towards Sanji, it showed that he also cared about the blond. Zoro always had, he cared for all of them, but it wasn't always he was showing it.

Chopper mumbled into his captain's hand there covered his mouth and finally bit hard in his fingers. The sharp teeth's made Luffy yelp in pain and put his hand into his own mouth, as Chopper landed safely on his hoofs again.

"Why did you do that, Chopper?" Luffy whined while sucking on the 'wounded' fingers.

Chopper pointed his little hove at his pouting captain. "Why did you hinder me in going in and help Sanji? And after that even pulling me out here?" the little reindeer asked angrily. Luffy blinked a couple of times and then suddenly pulled one of his large famous smiles.

"Shishishi! There's nothing to worry about, Zoro took care of him!" Chopper blinked in surprise.

"Ehm, Zo-zoro did? Really?"

"Yup! Really-really!" Luffy said proudly and nodded his head at the door. "They're both sleeping in there now!"

"Can I see?" Chopper asked carefully and was soon lifted up in the arms of his captain so he also could look into the infirmary. And sure enough; Sanji was back in his bed_, sleeping_, and for the first time since he returned back to the ship, it looked like he was sleeping peacefully. His arms were holding protectively around the snoring swordsman, like he was afraid of loosing him. It surprised Chopper to see Zoro letting the other doing it, not even he or Luffy had ever got the permission to hug him, only in really rare occasions when they were really sad, or really _really _needed some comfort.

Chopper smiled full heartily and giggled. It was good to see Zoro for once do as he was told; to be nice against Sanji… he just hoped that he would keep on with it, even when Sanji got healthy again. But honestly he doubted that… but still he hoped.

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nille: Aaaand end of chapter 10! I hope you all like it.**

**Robin: Really interesting, Author-san.**

**Usopp: -sweat drops- can you really not say anything but 'interesting'?**

**Robin: You want me to put my inner thoughts into it?**

**Usopp: Uhm, actually, no –with that look on your face I can only guess myself to it.**

**Robin: -giggles-**

**Nille: -smiling- thanks you two!**

**Usopp: I didn't say my open-**

**Nille: Anyway, some time in next week (Usopp: Don't interrupt me, damn it!) I will be out with my first One Shot EVER! Never done it before, so don't expect it to be that short again, hehehe~ –sweat drops-**

**Luffy: Yosh! It's with Zoro and Sanji and there's a lot of angst in it!**

**Nami: -pouts- but there are no ya-**

**Nille: Yes, thank you Nami! Don't spill it all damn it! But the name of the story will be '**_**Always by Your side**_**'. Until next Sunday!**

**Luffy: And remember to Review & Review, guys, uhm girls… Shishi!**

**Chopper: -waves- Bibi! **

**Everyone: UNTIL NEXT SUNDAY!**


	11. Unnoticed Disease

**Nille: ****ARGH! Damn it! It's fine that I can edit and manage my stories, but what does that help, when the **_**Document Manager-**_**page is down? Anyway, sorry for the delay, 'technical problems on the homepage' you can say (and it's true!) but I'm back again with a new chapter to you guys… uhm girls…^o^; don't think that there are so many boys or men who's reading on this (and if you are, please tell me –snicker-)! And to all of you who have reviewed: Thank you SO much! I LOVE THEM! XD**

**Luffy: But they just don't taste so well –yuk!**

**Nille: Luffy…? –Rubbing temple- you know, you're not supposed to **_**eat **_**them, only **_**read **_**them!**

**Luffy: Oh? So that's was why Zoro always banged his head into the wall when I tried to eat them?**

**Nille: -**_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_**-**

**Luffy: Shishishi! Yeah, it was like that –snigger- You two are funny!**

**Nille/Zoro: -mumbling- I give up on this man…!**

…

_**Answers on reviews from chapter ten:**_

_Pisaj-Elf __: Aww, thanks –hugs you back-_

_Sanji: -smiles and hugs back- thank you for you kindness and concern, my dearest angel…_

_Nille: Sanji? You okay over there?_

_Sanji: …_

_Nille: Sanji? _

_Chopper: WHAA! He's bleeding! He's bleeding from the nose!_

_Nille/Zoro: -both mumbling and sweat drops- let him bleed then… damn perverted cook!_

_**Mish1**__**: Nakama's are the most important in life! Real nakama, for that sake. They'll always be there with you and for you, and they are the ones who let you be yourself, act the way you want it, without thinking that you're weird… okay, let's not discuss **__that __**subject much more ^o^; **_

_dalia76 __: Haha! Don't worry, there will be MUCH more on its way XD_

_**Daschel: XD well, I'm glad that I hit the right spot. ^o^ But anyway, Zoro **__does __**say or think that he miss the old Sanji… ne? ^^ but yes; one can never know what will happen XD and yes, they'll defiantly will keep fighting… well, that **__is __**after all Zoro and Sanji we are talking about, ne XD**_

_WaterSage093__: Yeah, I know, I'm evil towards them^^ Really? You could really see Zoro hug Sanji in such kind of situation? Phew~! I'm glad to hear that, hehe._

_**zoroVsanji **__**: Thanks! Glad to hear that you like it ^o^ Yes, promise me not to stop writing on your story, course it's too good to even stop on like that. Can't wait till next chapter…! .,,**_

_ColourPearl__: Ah, thank you! I'm glad to hear that my descriptions are that good. glad to know. Uhm, I hope that when you say 'feel sick' then you means it on a good way and not like in a 'I-hate-it-so-much-that-it-made-me-sick'? Ne? Don't hope for the last .,,_

_Anyway, thank's for your review! _

_**ShaolinQueen: Hehe! I thought so that if Zoro ever came into a situation like this he probably would react like this^^ Thanks for keep reading and reviewing! **_

_Dont-stop-believing: Uhm… I hope that you didn't crush your computer screen too much…? Hehe don't wanna lose any readers ^o^ Hope that I won't disappoint you with the fallowing chapters and that I still can keep your interest to this story –smiling-_

_**silentscreamer666: Really? –big shining eyes- do you really think so…? Hahaha! Thank you so much! I'm honoured to hear that! –big smile-**_

_Yukiim__: Haha! That's good to hear that you will __**try **__to survive the waiting XD Thanks for your loyalty and… and-uhm.. Did you just call me your __**favourite **__a-artist? –blushing- uhm… thanks *^o^*_

_**Pirateking1**__**: Aw thank you for the cookies! –gives cookies to Sanji and Zoro and starts gnawing at my own- Mmmm! Taste good! **_

_**Sanji: Thank you my lovely dove for the wonderful cookie! –goes all hearty-**_

_**Zoro: -just stands and stares at the cookie in his hand-**_

_**Nille: Don't worry; it won't eat you!**_

_**Zoro: Hmm… thanks –takes a bite… pause… takes another bite… puts it all into his mouth and swallows it- Not bad…!**_

_**Nille: -sigh- I think that's the closest you can come to a positive compliment…hehe ^o^;**_

_**Hmm… so you have reviewed before? Weird that I haven't got any or that it hasn't even shown on the page O.o? But anyway, I'm glad to hear that you're still reading and that you still like the story ^o^ thanks!**_

…

_**Thanks to Mari-chan and Mei-chan for beta-reading this chapter as well…**__** thank you girls! I don't know what I would have done without you two XD**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_Just when everything went well…_

_Why should this then happen?_

_Oh,__ when will I be able to watch you walk again?_

_Be__nd the ways that should be impossible?_

_When can I hear you laugh again?_

_Those there are true and not fake?_

_When will I be able to see…_

_A warm__ing smile be send from you_

_To me?_

…_and why does my heart wish all this?_

_What is going on with me?_

**11.**** Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Unnoticed Disease**

**-x-x-x-x-****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Slim fingers trailed over his sweaty chest, following the long trail of his scar with feather light touches. The hot tongue played around on his thro__at, sucked, licked, __bit__ and kissed. His own hands explored the others body, caressing it with gentle touches as he could feel the small abs under his fingers. __He buried his nose into the crotch of the others neck, inhaling the sweet smell of sweat, musk, food, cigarette and male… the calming smell of Sanji!_

_A single blue eye looked into his own grey on__es__… a lustfu__l and carving__ ocean-blue eye. And then that tongue came forth again and tasted him… he wanted so much to taste __**him**__ as well, but somehow his body didn't allow it. His hands instead found its way down to his ass and cupped it. Sanji's moan sounded so delic__ious__ that he needed to hear more of it. A slender hand sneaked down under his haramaki, opening the zipper of his pants and went further and further do-_

Zoro woke up abruptly, sweat covering his whole body as he looked bewildered around in the room. He recognised the room as the infirmary, he let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding and banged his head down on the edge of the bed. Damn it! _Why_ did he get such a dream all of a sudden? And then, for god sake, with _Sanji_ in it? A _man_! Sanji… he looked slightly up on the sleeping form before him and was met by an image that only should have been allowed for gods to see alone. The suns beam there shone in through the window landed on the teen's glorious body, sweat glistened like small pearls on his naked torso, and his shirt was slightly open to reveal this sight. His blond hair was shining like gold in the sun and his face… oh god, and his lips… a finger moved up to touch his own lips as he remembered that brutal kiss he gave the blond. His lips were so…so…

Zoro jumped up from the seat and hurried out of the room, not caring about the scrambling chair there landed with a _bang_ on the floor, and ran upstairs to hide himself in the shadows of the mikan-trees. He collapsed on the ground at once and stared down in the earth, panting hard. What the hell was he thinking? Such kind of thoughts was _forbidden _to even _have_! And then that dream… god, that dream…

He banged his head down in the ground as his pants started to tighten down below. What was he thinking? Shit! If the others found out… if _he _ever found out of it… the picture of Sanji's lustful, begging eyes kept burning his mind and made his pants tighten even more so it hurt. He clutched his shaking hands and dug them in the dirt underneath him. '_Think of something else! Think of something else, god damn it!_' he cursed at himself and gnawed on the inside of his cheek. His shaking hand itched to do something, it moved up under his haramaki on its own and slowly played with his zipper. Zoro hissed and squeezed his eyes tighter together, he couldn't control his own hand, and he couldn't control the lustful demand of touching himself down below. He gulped and merely groaned as the hand touched the fabric right over the bulge. Damn it! He so much wanted to do it, just jerk himself of and get over with it. But it wasn't acceptable to think on another man when _doing_ it, it wasn't acceptable to even have _feelings _like that or to get a hard on because of another man… if he first did it once, he couldn't promise himself if he could control it next ti-

"Mmmm-ahh!" he merely moaned as his hand had sneaked under the fabric of his boxers and touched his pulsing length. '_No, I can't… I can't do it. I'm not allowed to have feelings like thi-_' "Nnngaah-hah! Oh, god~!" his fingers wrapped themselves around his manhood and slowly started moving up and down. He swallowed once again as he panted hard. What if anyone saw him? What the fuck would he do if anyone heard him? His hand stroke him hard down and made him forget about that and instead brought his thoughts to a certain blond person who started all of this. He heard his voice whisper his name in a lustful tone… he saw his blue eyes for him, those shining, ocean-blue eyes. He felt his slender hands everywhere on him and he felt his own hands travelling all around on his body as well.

Zoro hissed at the mere imagination of seeing Sanji standing half naked before him, sweat covering his pale chest, glistening in the sun, tempting him to lick it all off, to taste him, touch him more, do things against him that no one else ever had done before. He quickened his pace and groaned by the growing feeling inside of him. This wasn't allowed, he had to stop himself… but he couldn't. He tried to think of something else, but then again, his brain didn't _wanted_ to think of anyone else than on _him_! His hand squeezed tight around on his length and stroked it hard up and down, making him gasp. He could see in his mind how Sanji's legs could sneak themselves around his neck and how he could lean his body back, bending his back in a inhumanly way that only Sanji could do, and felt his hot breath beating against the fabric of his pants right above _that _place. The blond wrapped his legs tighter around his neck, groaning the swordsman's face deeper into _his_ _place_ so he almost could smell the sweat under the fabric of his pants…

He banged his head hard down in the ground so hard so he even saw stars before him. "Oh god, hhhh! Mmmm!" his voice was shaking when he could feel that he were close to come. He hissed and gritted his teeth, tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He wanted to touch, he wanted to taste, and he wanted to kiss that mouth again in a more passionate way. He wanted to hold him and never let go of him, he wanted to do things to him that no one ever have done before towards the blond. He wanted to love him and he wanted him to know that he was loved… he wanted to make love with him on the right way so he would forget everything else than him. His hand was shaking of ecstasy and of tiredness. How long had he been up here? He crumpled his body together as the feeling came closer, and soon send him over the edge, splashing cum out over his hand and the ground and on the inside of his boxers, with the image of Sanji smiling warmly at him. He collapsed on the ground and panted hard, hand still around his length. He panted hard and then slowly pulled his hand out and looked with disbelief on it. Damn it! How should he clean himself unnoticed from the others? He didn't know and soon, of course, should a picture of Sanji licking his hands clean pop up into his mind.

'_No! I can't… I can't keep on thinking on him like that! Damn it!_' he hammered his head hard down in the dirty ground again as he felt the tightness in his pants again. '_No, I can't, I can't!_ _Think of something else, god damn it!_' He shut his eyes close and tried to be so brutal against himself as seeing… grandma Kokoro in Franky's Speedos and with nothing above other than those two shells… the pure image of it made him shiver and disgusted by the sight and would have sent him screaming away if he ever saw _that_ before him. It was a brutal sight, but at least it helped him off with his new coming 'little' problem.

He sat up and leaned back against one of the trees as he watched the floating clouds above him. He was still all covered in sweat and cum, his hands –god- his whole _body _was still shaking, and he felt tired like never before. Why the hell did he get such kind of images and dreams when he just had been sleeping "Right next to a –god stop it!" he banged his head back with an irritated grumble, leafs of the mikan-tree rustled dramatically by the action. Those kind of thoughts were not allowed or acceptable on any ship… or any other places for that sake! If anyone knew what he was thinking on, what had brought his hand to touch himself and jerk himself off, and what he had been thinking on when coming, it on mostly ships could mean the death!

…And he wasn't a faggot! Damn hell he _wasn't_!

…right…?

He needed to think on something else, he _had _to! Something that forever could distract him from those thoughts and kill them! Suddenly someone roared up in anger and screamed after him. "OOOI! SWORD-HEAD! THE HELL YOU'VE DONE TO MY SHIP?" Zoro mere chuckled when hearing Franky exploding in anger as he cursed and tramped around on the deck, searching for him.

"Looks like he have seen the bump on the deck," he said to himself as he rose up, hurried up to the bathroom to clean himself on the best and fastest way he could and then walked down on the deck and showed himself for the furious shipwright. Good. Just what he needed to destroy those last thoughts; a good old fight!

"ZORO! You're a dead man!" Franky cursed while pointing a large finger at him.

Zoro just chuckled and prepared himself for the upcoming fight as the cyborg neared him. This would be good.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

The seagulls chatted happily and Chopper chuckled at them. Usopp raised a brow at his friend as he spoke back to the birds. It still was weird to think about that their little friend actually could talk with any kind of animal he met. But anyway, it was also cool. He tilted his head slightly as he looked down on the construction he held in his hands. To be honest he didn't even knew _what _it was he was creating. He turned it around and looked closer at it. That button? What was it for? He moved his finger slowly up –oh yes, _that _was what it was fo-

"Hey, Usopp! What 'ya doing?"

_Click! SPLASH!__!_

"Aaargh! It hurts! It hurts!" Usopp scrambled up on his feet and ran back and forth on the deck as he cursed over how much his eyes burned. That was right. It was one of the Tabasco Bombs he had created; the ones who exploded when someone pushed the button. He ran around like a mad man and finally found a bucket of water and stopped his head down in it.

"Eehm, Usopp? I don't think it's any good idea to stop your head down in dirty soap-water to wash your eyes," Nicki said with a sweat dropping down his forehead. He shifted the broom into his other hand and waited for an answer.

…

"Aaaargh! It Hurts! It Hurts!" the sharpshooter yelled up as he pulled his head up again, making the blond sweat drop even more.

"I told you so…"

"Shishishi! You're an idiot, Usopp," The long nosed teen heard his captain chuckle as he rubbed his itching eyes.

"LUFFY! This is all _your_ fault! Baka!"

"Nani? You would have pushed that button anyway!" the raven said offended and pouted. Oliver sat down beside the captain, who sat cross-legged on the place where Usopp had sat before, and watched the sharpshooter who still rubbed his eyes.

"Is he okay?" the youngster asked a bit worried.

"Naa, don't worry, it's Usopp!

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Chopper jumped up and smacked his older friend over the head as they stepped out on the deck again. "Auch! What was that for, Chopper?" Usopp whined as he rubbed his head.

"Baka! Don't ever touch any of my medicals _ever _again without asking me for permission! And _never _wash your eyes in dirty soap water ever again!" the reindeer said angrily and stepped him this time hard over the foot. Usopp cried of pain once again.

"Okay okay! I got it, just… take me to somewhere where I can sit, okay?" Chopper sighed as he watched his friend nervously touching the bandages there covered his eyes, like he feared that it also would explode any time sooner.

"Ne, you're an idiot, Usopp," Luffy said as he watched his sniper being placed down in a chair two steps beside him. Said person stepped angrily in the ground.

"BAKA! You've already said that twice now!" he said offended. Luffy chuckled and then turned to look at his doctor. Chopper didn't need words to know what his captain wanted to ask about.

"The bandages should be on for at least three days, so the eyes can heal and rest properly." He explained. Luffy nodded in understanding "They'd been cleaned as well as possible, but there are still some powder in them, that the immune system has to self take care of. That's the second thing why he has to wear the bandages." The raven tilted his head and looked quizzically at his little friend. Chopper sighed. "You didn't get a word of what I said, right?"

"Something with a mystical system doing the job!" he said, smiling. The little reindeer sweat dropped.

"Just, don't think more about it, Luffy…" The captain this time gave him one of his broadest smiles.

"Hai!"

"Oi! Dinner's ready! Come and eat!" Nicki's voice suddenly called. Luffy snapped his head up and in a matter of a few seconds he jumped up and ran towards the kitchen.

"FOOOOOD!"

"Oi! Stop there! No! Nonononono siiit!"

BANG!

"LUFFY!"

"Shishishi! Yosh! Food~!"

Usopp sighed. "You think he ever learns about to defend himself and the kitchen against Luffy, Chopper?"

"…"

"Ehm, Chopper?" he turned his head as he tried to catch any sounds in the near of him and heard a little happy squeal in the distant. "OOI! You're forgetting all about ME! I'm still blindfolded here!"

"…"

"Hello? Anyone?" he merely whispered and was only answered by a laughing seagull. "Oh, shut up!" then he heard someone snigger.

"You know how perverted that sounded right before, long nose?" that voice, there was no mistake. Usopp grumbled and folded his arms.

"Shut up, Zoro! You know what I mean!" Then someone suddenly lifted him up and tossed him over their shoulder. "Oi! OI! I can walk you know! Put me down!"

"You want some food? Then you better shut your mouth or I'll leave you out here with the seagulls!"

Usopp shut his mouth in an instant and instead just cursed over the swordsman in his silence thoughts.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

_Snow… everywhere were he looked the__re was snow… and it was so cold as he walked down the streets. Sanji turned around as he meant he heard something, but there was nothing behind him. The wind blew in his hair, making him freeze even more and only then making him realise that he was completely naked. Where was he? He didn't recognize this place at all. He didn't even remember how he got here. A cold-hearted laugher danced through the wind, making him shiver even more. That voice, that laughter. He knew that one… he had heard it somewhere before. _

_He stopped up, not even knowing that he had started walking to begin with, and listened carefully. Then it started snowing again. He reached a hand out to grab one of the snowflakes, but as it landed in his hand and melted, it turned into blood. He quickly brushed it off, but it just didn't want to go away, instead there was more of the crimson colour. He started panicking as the blood kept streaming down his hand and landed before his bare feet's in a red pool, there grew bigger and bigger, and bigger-_

_His ears picked up the sound of a distant growl__. Sanji snapped his head up and looked to all sides. __However,__ there were no one in sight __and__ he was still all alone. He started panting, fear and panic grabbing more __at__ him; he could literally hear his own heart beat. Then he suddenly felt hot air beating against his neck. His eye widened at the low whisper of his name into his one ear. Even though he didn't want to, he couldn't help it but turn his head around to look at the one behind him. And as he saw, he only managed to let out a scream of angst as the two yellow eyes mirrored his bloody form, before its owner attacked him!_

Sanji sat up abruptly in his bed as sweat purred down at his body. His heart hammered like a mad inside of his chest, he panted hard and he was shaking. A nightmare. A damn nightmare again! He moved his shaking hand up to his temple, trying to collect himself from that dream. Hunter! He had dreamed about him again, but the dreams had become more weird and terrifying lately. Damn it! He was just sleeping so well until just a moment ago.

"Hey! Breakfast's ready. You want some this time?" a familiar voice asked him, but it wasn't one he was used to hear so often. Sanji straightened up in his bed and looked up on the person who asked. His visible eye widened in an instant and he could feel a scream building up. In fear? In surprise? Hell yeah!

"WHAAAAAAAAARGH~!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

The Straw Hats and Oliver, who sat in the kitchen and ate their breakfast, silenced at once as they heard a blood curling scream coming from the infirmary. Zoro, who just had opened the door into the kitchen, threw Usopp down at the floor and hurried towards the infirmary room before any of the others could react. Usopp let out a yelp as he hit the floor, but none cared about him as they scrambled up from their chairs and hurried after their first mate.

Zoro flung the door open and was about to run in, but then silenced. He felt Luffy bump right into him from behind, and asked him why he'd stopped. But as he looked up at the scene before them, he understood why.

Sanji sat completely scrambled up in the corner of his bed and pointed a shaking finger at the person before him, on the other side of the room. His jaw moved like he was trying to get some words out, but without any luck. His blue eye was wide as it kept staring straight forward.

The crew looked from their terrified chef to the way his finger pointed at and saw their temporarily replacement chef standing completely glued up against one of the shelves with medicine, and stare as horrified back at the teen as well.

Nicki held in his tray with food for dear life, his visible brown eye was completely wide as it now stared terrified at the intruders. His hands were shaking so much that it almost made the milk spill over the glass it was in. He looked from the group and over at the person before him, and then at the others again as he tried to find his vocals again, but without any luck. Instead it was Sanji who spoke.

"Wha-wha-wha, wh-who-who-who-who the HELL are **YOU**?" Nicki snapped his head around to look at the other blond in the room, but only managed to drop his jaw.

"Huh?"

Nami sighed and clasped her hand to her forehead. "Nicki… this was _precisely_ what we wished _not _to happen…"

Zoro groaned in annoyance as it cleared for him what was going on. "Copycat, couldn't you find a _better _way to scare the hell shit out of the kid?" he said sarcastically. Both blond heads snapped around to look at him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, MOSS-HEAD! I'M _NOT _A COPYCAT (A KID)!" they both screamed angrily at him in the same time. The swordsman dropped his jaw and just blinked dumfounded at them.

"Okay, this is pretty weird," he heard the redhead say from his left. A bit further behind he meant that he heard Robin giggle silently and Brooke chuckle as well.

The two blonds neared towards each other inches by inches. As Sanji sat almost on the edge of his bed, threatening to tip over if he neared closer, and as Nicki now stood right before the teen, still holding his tray in one hand, they leaned close into each other and stared in disbelief. Both moved one finger up to poke at the others face, both stared at the bang of golden hair that covered their left eyes, both looked at each other like the other was some kind of weird alien or a new meat to cook.

"At least you don't have blue eyes as me," the teen suddenly blurted out, no one sure about if it was meant that anyone should hear it or not. Nicki 'hmph'-ed and tilted his head.

"At least I don't have such a weird brow like yours," Sanji 'hmph'-ed as well and twitched a brow.

"Your hair is lighter,"

"Your skin is a tan lighter,"

"You got brown eyes?"

"Do you have the same… as me?" Nicki asked, pointed at the bang of hair there covered the teen's left side of his face, Sanji pointed at his in the same time, but didn't say anything. They just stood and sat there, completely still like statues.

Luffy sniggered by the sight, killing the awkward silence there hung over them. "Shishishi! Sanji, this is Nicki, the best painter in Gaia, but he can also cook good food! Nicki, this is Sanji; the best cook on the whole Grand Line, but he can also kick like a devil!" The two mentioned person both looked up at the grinning captain, and then looked back at each other, fingers still pointing at the other person.

"You?" they both asked on the same time. Franky laughed out loud and Zoro slapped his forehead.

"Great! Like _one _Blondie-idiot wasn't enough!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

"So, you're the best cook on these oceans?" Nicki asked as he sat down before the teen, who slowly poked at the food he had come with. Nicki sighed. "It's not poisoned, if _that's _what you think."

"Huh?" Sanji said wisely and looked surprised up at him, like had he never seen him before. "Oh, nono, it's not that," he hurried to say and lifted the plate up. "But, _egg-bread_?"

"You never served that in the mornings before?" the man asked him with a sweat drop. Sanji blinked at him like was he a complete fool or something. "Its called (*)'Arme Ridder', its an old Danish breakfast going back to many hundreds years ago... directly translated it means 'Poor Knight', and as the name says; it was breakfast there was special served for poor knights on the roads, who came and slept on the taverns." The older blond told. Sanji blinked a couple of times.

"_Danish_?" he asked dumfounded. Nicki sweat dropped.

"Don't break your head too much on that word –Denmark was a place I once lived, long time ago, end of story!" he said as he scratched his neck and then pointed down on his plate. "You gonna eat it when it's still warm, or should I feed it to Oliver or Luffy?" he asked irritated. Sanji furrowed his brow and grabbed his fork and knife and began eating it. He chewed slowly on it to taste the flavour, then hummed and started to take another bite.

"Not bad," he had to confess and chewed slowly on it, as he tried to find out what ingredients the other had used. "Egg, bread… there's defiantly some salt and pepper in it to bring forth the taste, aaaand… (**) cardamom?"

"And milk, yes." Nicki agreed with a nod. "I must say that I am impressed. You got a good tongue there." Sanji smiled while chewing on the next warm bread and swallowed it.

"Of course I have, I'm the best chef on the Oceans, so I have to have a good taste,"

The older blond laughed heartedly, what was the first time the Straw Hats ever had heard him do as long he had been on board of the Sunny.

Luffy chuckled by the sight of them as the two chefs sat at the table -which they specially had brought out on the deck today- and defiantly talking about cooking-stuff and such. After what he could see on a special blonds' face. "Looks like that Sanji are all good again!" he said happily and grabbed around his two thin legs there were crossed in front of him. "That's good!"

"That's just a façade," the first mate said from his captain's side as he grabbed his shirt before the happy-go-captain tilted too much backwards and would fall down into the ocean. The rubber-idiot wasn't too smart with sitting on the railing like that. Luffy looked up on the older teen, blinking.

"Hmm? What ya mean, Zoro? He looks happy!" the raven said confused. Zoro rubbed his forehead in irritation.

"Idiot! _That's _why it's called a 'façade'! He's _pretending _that he's okay, even so he's not!" he grumbled.

"Huh? But why would he do that?"

"Course he don't want to worry us more than necessary, baka!"

"Zoro's right, he's pretending," Usopp said from his place on the deck, almost right under the straw hat-wearing captain. Said captain looked down on his blindfolded friend. Usopp pointed to his ears, as he couldn't hear any response from the two others. "I can hear it on his voice, the way he speaks; it's not as 'strong' as it normally is. It's more… vulnerable."

"Usopp…"

Zoro nodded. "He's right… for once,"

"Oi!"

"When loosing your sight, you other senses get's stronger to help the person to 'see' in another way. But I must say, Longnose," the first mate sniggered "you're much more useful when being blind, don't you think that you should keep the bandage on?"

"Don't you think you should be more careful when eating you food now?" the sniper mumbled for himself.

"What was that, _Longnose_?"

"Ieep! No-no-nothing! Hehe, just talking with myself…" he said nervously and waved his hands frantically before him. Luffy chuckled, but Zoro just grunted at him and watched the two blonds again. He furrowed his brows as he heard Sanji laugh; there wasn't as much happiness in it as it 'normally' should or would be, it was more stiff and forced. Sanji had become one bunch of bad nerves ever since he woke up. He'd seen in his eye and he'd seen his reactions towards different things. Even now when Oliver accidently dropped a weight -that Zoro had under really strong persuade had let him use- about twenty feet away from them, the blond literally jumped in his seat and glanced nervously around and in the direction where the sound came from. The swordsman groaned irritated and pushed himself away from the railing. He pulled in Luffy's one leg, there stretched in commando, and gave it to a surprised Usopp, who soon found out what it was, and walked away. He didn't want to look on this anymore.

The Sharpshooter would have blinked if he could, but instead listened to the first mates heavy and lousy steps, like was he half pulling or forcing himself to walk. He bowed his head and sighed. Zoro had been so quietly and somehow more irritated lately, ever since Sanji returned… before that he was just one who kept for himself and didn't speak much with the others. Even Luffy had been quiet lately, but since their chef came back, he was a bit more relaxed… and today was the first time he had heard his captain laugh so happily, if not counting the one day where the blond woke up.

Suddenly he felt something pulling in his hand and with that a yelp was heard. Soon after that the weight in his one hand became heavier and literally forced him to stand up. He let out a yelp in surprise and turned around to grab tighter around the leg there stretched even more.

"LUFFY! Be a little more careful will you?" he said through gritted teeth as he tried to pull the captain back onboard.

"WHAAA! My hat!"

"Nononono, Luffy! Don't touch the water!"

SPLISH~

"Aaaah, so tired~…"

"LUFFY!" Suddenly he felt the weight increase five-double and soon couldn't hold him any longer. "LUFFYYYY~~!"

SPLASH!

Why did he ever agree to stay with this crew, with a loony idiot as a captain?

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Dark clouds began to gather together on the sky above them, the wind got stronger and the waves more aggressive as it slammed against the Sunny's hull, threatening it to toss it around like a mere toy. Then it of course started raining as well. Raindrops hammered against the deck as Oliver tried to fasten the sails to the mast, so they wouldn't whip around and kill somebody in the upcoming storm. A sudden wind hit the part of the mainsail that he yet hadn't sat up, and almost sent him down into the sure death, if it hadn't been for a firm grasp around his waist. He looked up and through half open eyes he saw something green under a yellow raincoat.

"You okay?" the deep voice asked him as the arm hoisted him back to safety. Oliver nodded slowly.

"Yeah, just a bit surprised. Thanks Zoro!" He said back, even though they were this close to each other he had to yell for the swordsman to hear him over the howling wind. Zoro nodded as he pulled him back up and went over to fasten the side of the sail that the teen hadn't managed to do.

"One sail more, and we're done! You sure you can handle it?" the swordsman called, as he watched the others face turn all white. "Oi! You sure you okay? Hey! Oliver!"

"Huh? Yeah! I have to!" he responded after collecting himself. Just one more sail and then he could go down and weep in the corner and thank god and Zoro for that he still was alive. "What kind of crewmate would I be, if I didn't help you with anything?" he said and smiled. He crawled back to the middle of the mast and slowly crawled down. "Auch!"

"What happened?" the first mate called and looked down at the youngster underneath him, as he was about to crawl down as well. He could swear that he for a moment also heard the other curse.

"Got a raindrop in my eye! Damn shitty rain!" Oliver growled. Zoro sweat dropped and continued to crawl down. The last sail was soon taken care off and not long time after they both gave a nod to Franky, to ensure that everything was done and hurried inside where the storm couldn't touch them.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're-"

"Oh shut it, Usopp! We _won't _die!" Nami said irritated after she had heard enough of his complains, and threw a book at the sharpshooter who let out a yelp and jumped in surprise.

"Nope! Nami-sis is right," the blue-haired shipwright agreed as he hung his coat up on a hook nearby the door and patted the wall. "This little storm is nothing for our great Sunny here."

"No, it apparently seems that Lion-chan is much stronger than that," Brook said as he blew the damp away from his tea before he drank it.

"SUNNY! _Thousand SUNNY!_ Her name is _Sunny, _damn it!" Franky barked at the musician, who just paid more attention to his tea than on the shipwright. Said person grumbled and stomped over to sit down, with several curses sent towards the skeleton.

Oliver leaned up against the doorframe as he looked in. He furrowed his brows as things around him suddenly began to blur a little and his heart started beating louder and faster than normal. He felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't look up. "Oi, you sure you're okay?" Zoro asked. The raven swallowed and looked up at him through his fire-red bangs and nodded.

"M'just a bit tired, that's all," he said and gave him a smile. He pushed away from the doorframe and took two or three steps before he collapsed at once on the floor.

"Oi! Oliver?" Everyone in the kitchen silenced as they heard Zoro's outburst and looked to see what was happening. Oliver was kneeling on the floor, gasping. He suddenly felt so damn tired, like had he been carrying around on a giant the whole day. He grabbed his side and leaned his temple down on the cool floor. It hurt. His side suddenly hurt so much! Chopper came at once to his aid and checked him over, then he soon found out that it was one of his wounds there had reopened… again! The clothes under the raincoat were completely soaked in blood and the bandage did no longer have the shade of white.

"Hadn't I told you to stop overstrain yourself?" the little doctor said a bit angrily and showed the teen to lay flat on the floor after pulling the raincoat, his shirt and some of the bandage off. Oliver winced as the reindeer removed the last layers of the bandages. Chopper grit his teeth by the sight; not only had the wound reopened, but it was also infected. A thing that he couldn't understand as he just had checked up the wounds this morning to ensure everything was okay… and they were! At that time...!

Nicki walked up to them and crouched down on the other side of his little friends panting body. As he saw the wound he mentally grimaced at it. "Is it, that bad?" the raven asked him, as he could see the disgust in his brown eye. Nicki inwardly cursed his ability to read him that easily, but looked up on him and shook his head.

"Nothing special that Chopper can't handle, so don't worry," he pulled a smile and gave his friend a little clap on the shoulder. "So, hungry?" Oliver nodded. "Good, 'cause dinner's soon to be ready," he nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen "I got a pro to help me this time, so it'll be a great dinner!"

Oliver chuckled. "No doubt about that," he said, restraining himself to smile back "Your food is always good." Nicki blinked in surprise. "Hey, what ya think Pernilla will say if she saw me like this? You think she would beat the hell crap out of ya again?" This time the blond literally dropped his jaw.

"Oliver…you…?" Oliver smiled even more.

"Yeah, I remember you… some parts, but not everything… at least I remember that you're my friend." He chuckled stiffly but then bit down on his lip as a scream threatened to release when the reindeer added some pressure to his wound "I, remember most of it, my past, but there are still some parts that are dark for me, and I still don't remember what happened to –ah shit!" He winced as he felt a dull prickling in his wound and gasped. Nicki gritted his teeth and looked worried down at his little fellow.

"Is it bad?" the first mate asked as he walked up to the three of them and looked down on the panting kid. Nicki didn't look up on him, but instead looked on the little doctor's panicking expression, who failed completely to hide it.

"I checked it up this morning and it was fine," he merely whispered only for the four of them to hear "but now, its not only reopened like last time he overstrained himself in his training, but it's also infected and it's bleeding a lot!"

"Oi! Marimo! Stop dripping water all over the place!" Sanji suddenly burst out, startling the most of them in the room, as he rolled over to them. "It's enough that it's raining _outside_, we don't need the rain _inside_ as we –wow hey…! What's wrong with the kid?" he suddenly asked as he saw the teen laying sprawled on the floor with Chopper and Nicki on each side of him. Oliver merely groaned and tilted his head; he was slowly feeling worse than before.

"S'not, '_kid'_, my name's _Oliver_… damn it…" he hissed through clenched teeth and let out another gasp.

Zoro grumbled as he took off his raincoat and hung it up on a hook beside Franky's coat where it could drip off. He turned around and was about to growl back at the blond and tell him that he was recovering (?) quite fast all of a sudden, but stopped himself before he got started as he saw a sudden flash of angst in the blonds' pale-blue eye… it suddenly didn't have that healthy blue colour any longer. He tilted his head slightly in question as the other just gaped up, like he wanted to say something but his voice was stolen. He watched the blond pull his arm up and hold protectively around it with his other arm, and raised a brow in question as the chef tried to roll unnoticed back to his stove.

"Oi! The hell is wrong with you? Cat got your tongue or what?" Zoro asked and followed after him, weird thing was that the blond didn't answer him back. Even Luffy noticed that something was completely wrong with his friend and jumped down from the table where he had been sitting and slowly walked up to his chef. Zoro stopped as Luffy came up to him first and instead watched them both closely.

"Hey, Sanji…?" the raven asked as he slowly moved a hand out to place it on his shoulder. Said person froze in an instant.

"L-luffy," he said with a horse voice. A single pale blue eye looked up into chocolate-brown eyes, and Luffy could swear that he saw tears in it. "M-my arm… Luffy, my arm…!" The young captain furrowed his brow by the sudden angst in his chef's voice and stepped right in front of him, so he had a better look on what he was talking about. Then his eyes widened.

"Oh my god…!" Nami, who had followed Luffy, covered her mouth to silence a scream there threatened to burst out. She shook her head in disbelief and tears formed in her eyes as she saw blood soaking through the chef's dark shirt and dripping down on the floor as it created a little pool and colored his left hand completely in red. "Sanji?"

"Damn, it hurts…!" he said and clenched his teeth. He leaned forward and shut his eye close as an unbearable pain shut through his whole arm.

"Oliver?" Zoro almost snapped his neck as he turned his head around to see what was going on behind him now. Nicki was panicking as he shook the now still form on the floor. "Hey, Oliver! Wake up! Damn it, wake up! Wake up I said!"

"It's no use! We need to get him into the infirmary, now!" Chopper said and signed the blond to carry the raven into the room next door. Nicki nodded in understanding and grabbed carefully around his little friend, who moaned painfully when he touched him, and lifted him up in his arms.

"Oi! What the hell is going on here?" Franky asked confused and looked from the one to the other.

"Sanji?" Luffy suddenly shouted up as the teen suddenly fell out of his wheelchair, but grabbed him just in time before he hit the floor. "Sanji? You hear me? Sanji!" He shook him lightly, but instead only received a painful moan. Sanji's head tilted back and his pale-blue eye rolled back in his head.

"CHOPPER! We need you here as well!" Zoro roared up, making the reindeer fighting with himself of who he should take care of at first.

"Chopper! He'd started breathing slower now!" Nicki said panicked.

"Sanji's out cold, what to do, Chopper?" Luffy whined.

"Hey! What is going on here?" Usopp called both confused and terrified. "Why are you all yelling and why can I smell so much blood?"

"What is all this?"

"U-uhm, take Sanji in to me! Nicki, I'm coming now! Robin, please give me a hand here!"

"Of course doctor-san" the archeologist said and followed them.

Luffy got a better hold of his friend and hurried after them as the door leading out on the deck suddenly flung open. Everyone stopped in what they were doing and looked silenced at the dark shape there now stood in the doorway. The cold wind brought in some of the rain and a thunder stroked over the dark sky in the same time. Luffy blinked surprised, Zoro already pulled his sword, ready to fight against whoever dared to come in. The person dared to step in, completely soaked, water was dripping down from the long, brown hair. At the second step the person took, Sanji slowly woke up and turned his head to look at what was catching everyone's attentions and smiled.

"Is this, the angel of death, who has come to claim my soul?" His tired smile turned into one of his infamous goofy-smiles and he chuckled slightly. "If yes, I don't have anything against it, if it such a beauty there is coming for me…"

Zoro groaned. "Idiot-cook!"

"I won't let you have Sanji! You won't get him!" Luffy said all of a sudden and held tighter around his chef's body. Sanji groaned when pressure was added on his bleeding arm. The raven mumbled a silent apologize, but didn't look away from the person in the doorway. Said person looked surprised up at him, the lights from the kitchen danced in the girl's brown eyes. She blinked and then looked away from him.

Chopper looked up on the blond man beside him as he suddenly smelt the smell of fear radiating from him. If a sheet wasn't white, _he _defiantly was that now. He trembled slightly all over his body and swallowed hard.

Oliver slowly woke up in his arms and looked confused up on his older friend. "What is it, Ni-" he froze at once as he suddenly felt a killing stare burning into his back and mind. That feeling… he knew it all too well, he shuddered just by the mere thought of it. Nicki was sweating like hell, his brown eye was completely pale and wide and to be honest, he couldn't even hear the other breathe. He gulped.

Soon was the dark aura filling the whole kitchen, its anger even make Zoro to shiver slightly. That girl… that girl at the door was even more freaking scary than Nami was when she was mad, and yes, even Nami herself had to admit that.

The girl stepped more into the room, every step promising of a slow death to a single person, which the rest in the room was glad for not to be.

"NIIIICKIIII~!" she growled dangerously, brown eyes thundering in pure anger.

Nicki hugged Oliver closer into his chest, holding around him for dear life, as death slowly neared him. He gulped as he looked up on her like a beaten up puppy and murmured with a whiny voice.

"I'm a dead man…!"

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nille: End of chapter 11! I hope you all liked it, course I'm not completely satisfied with it, but I can't tell what it is there does it… I think it's because I fear what you will say about it ^o^;**

**Nami: Hmm~, I think it was pretty good.**

**Robin: Indeed it was. There was a bit of humour in this one this time, Author-san.**

**Chopper: I think it was **_**really **_**good, Nille!**

**Nille: hehe, thanks guys ^^ But I also couldn't have done it without the help of my dearest friend, Michelle… you complained about that there wasn't mush to beta-read last time… I think you'll have a lot to do this time, right? ^^;**

**Mei-chan(Silvey115): -sigh- unfortunately I didn't get to do much this time either. Mari's 'powers' are coming back so there isn't really anything for me to beta =3 anyways I hope everyone enjoys the fic! =D**

**Nille: And a thing I have to point out! The person Oliver are talking about, Pernilla, is **_**not**_** –let me repeat, she's **_**not **_**me, and I'm **_**not**_** her!**

**Pernilla: No, thank god I'm not.**

**Nille: Oi! What you mean about that, huh?**

**Pernilla: You **_**really **_**want to know, hmm?**

**Nille: U-uhm… hey look! A flying whale! Sanji~~, let me help you with that –runs away-**

**Pernilla: -sweat drops- idiot…!**

**Chopper: u-uhm… Please remember to Review & Review guys, Pernil**_**le**_** would appreciate that…**

**Pernilla: Aww, you're a cute little fellow, huh? –claps Chopper who turns completely red in the face-**

**Chopper: Baka! I do **_**not **_**appreciate your kind words at all, I don't –clap clap, squittle squittle clap-**

**Pernilla: -sweat drops- yeah, I can see that…**

**Zoro: Brr –shivers- that girl gives me the creep! One moment she's a walking demon, the other she's completely different… is she looking at me now, Franky?**

**Franky: Yup! And it's no cute eyes she got.**

**Zoro: -looks slightly back… shivers and looks away- Since curl-brow isn't here (and that freaking author) then I think I have to bee the one to tell that the (*) and (**) you saw in the story, will be explained right below here… she's standing right behind me now, isn't she?**

**Pernilla: Yes I do, **_**Zoro**_**!**

**Franky: -sweat drops- man, you make it sound like a horror-movie. Anyway, what sword-bro said is true. Hope you all will have a SUPEER day! Take care, sisters!**

**Chopper: Bibi! –waves-**

**Luffy: And remember to send that Review-thingy!**

…

**(*) 'Arme Ridder' is as Nicki told, an Old Danish breakfast there goes back to year 1400-1600, if not earlier. And yes, directly translated it means 'Poor Knight'. And as he also said, it **_**was**_** breakfast there special was served for poor knights on the roads, who came and slept on the taverns.**

**(**) Normally cardamom isn't used in **_**'Poor Knight**_**', but are used in French toast (together with something else I don't quit remember now ^o^; ). But it taste good when using it to this 'dish' –weak smile- if someone are interested then the formula to this one are like this; **

**1 raw egg**

**½ teaspoon of salt and pepper**

**¼ cup of milk **

**½ teaspoon of cardamom (I like it best with this in, if you don't like cardamom, you don't have to XD )**

**2 piece of white bread **

**And 25 gram margarine**

**Mix egg, salt, pepper and cardamom together in a deep plate (don't know what you're calling it on English, sorry ^^; ) until it got a fine yellow colour with a slight of brown in it. Add milk and mix this together with the rest. Heat a pan up with some margarine on the lowest heat, (don't let the margarine get brown! It'll just ruin the taste of it all!). Take One Piece (haha XD… sorry, I couldn't leave it ^^; ) and let it soak in the mix. After in about 15 to 20 seconds turn it slowly over so it won't break and do the same, after doing this you'll place the 'wet' bread on the pan and then do the same with the other white bread. Let it simmer in a 1½ minutes to 2 minutes and after that you'll turn the 'wet' bread over and let it fry on the other side as well. Keep on with this until the 'eggbread' got a fine light-brown colour and but it all on a plate and drink a glass of milk to it. Bon Appetite! **

**Or as we will say it in Denmark: Velbekomme! XD**

_**IF**_** you wish, (and like me, Luffy and Oliver like meat… mmm…. Meat!) you can either take fried bacon or cooked sausage to this breakfast… this is my (and properly Luffy's and Oliver's) personally liking, you don't have to if you don't like it. ^o^**

**Nille: thank you for reading!**

**Chopper: And remember to Review & Review!**

**Luffy: See ya!**


	12. In the Shadows of the Oil Lamp

**Nille: Yosh! Chapter 12 is out now! Sorry for being late guys, but something came in between and then Jessie-chan (Cloud-Ima) helped me out! XDD**

_**-_-_-_-_-**_

_**Answers on reviews from chapter eleven:**_

_Pisaj-Elf__: Na, you can never know if the dreams will come true, ne? XD _

_I hope you'll like it, I definitely__ do, and I'm damn sure to have some of it today! –laughs out loud- _

_**Mish1**__**: -smiling- It warms me to hear that you are enjoying reading my story, that's really something that warms me deep in here –pads on chest- Hehehe! And you know what? **__I'm __**enjoying reading all of your reviews, every Sunday XD it gives me the energy and the mood to write some more. Thank you! ^o^**_

_Daschel: Hmm, let me say that your guess is close… but you'll see the answer in this chapter^^ Secondly__, I think that you will like this chapter, since it's really Sanji-centred XD Na, you're not selfish, I love that damn Aho-cook too! –big smile-_

_**dalia76**__**: thanks! Hope you like the 'Eggbread' XD And I'm looking forward to get another review from you –big smile- you just saved me from a huge depression and 'anger'-attack ^o^;**_

_Yukiim: I know that I'm evil for letting you wait for so long –evil smile- _

_But anyway, thanks for bringing back my good mood to the highest level! –hugs you- hope you'll like this chapter as well ^o^_

_**Dont-stop-believing**__**: -claps hands- thank you so many much! And I swear that I will keep writing even better, every week! Tell me, just curious, but do you have some kind of a Danish background? Just wondering XD but once again –ah hell I just sends you a big hug instead, that might tell you what I feel, ne? –laughs out loud- man, I love you all!**_

_ShaolinQueen: Haha! Yeah I know! –evil gr__in- And yes, there is definitely going to be more angst -Bwahaha! And I'm looking forward to reading your next review as well! XDD_

_**-_-_-_-_-**_

_**Thank you so much for helping me out, Jessie-chan (Cloud Ima) for Beta-reading this chapter! You don't know how thankful I am for that! Now it's only delayed a half day, course you helped me out in the last moment ^o^**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**You're an angel!!**_

_**~^o^~**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

* * *

_In the light of the Oil Lamp_

_I see the things I fears the most; _

_You!_

* * *

**12. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**In the Shadows of the Oil Lamp**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Thunder was heard in the far distance, a flash of lightning ran over the dark sky and heavy raindrops hammered against the little window into the infirmary. A lamp hanged and dangled dramatically on a hook, threatening to fall off with each swing. The only light that was stronger than the light from the lamp came from the palm of a young woman, who held the arm of the ship's blond chef. The chef hissed and gritted his teeth hard together as he felt like his arm was _burning _up. He didn't know for sure what was going on; so far the pain had brought him to think that he soon would lose consciousness. He wanted to rip his arm away from that unbearable hot pain and literally had to bite down in his tongue to avoid screaming out loud. Then he heard it, the most warming voice ever, a voice from an angel that told him to relax, that told him that she soon would be done. Sanji nodded slowly, but couldn't keep a tear from falling out of his eye at the pain it caused, and just as the torture ended he fell into the world of darkness.

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

Zoro stared out at the weather from his spot in the crow's nest, lightning striking over the dark sky once again as thunder rumbled far away in the distant sky. He sighed heavily and didn't notice Brook's appearance until the skeleton almost stood face to face with him, sending him screaming to the floor.

"_Brook,_ God damn it!" The swordsman cursed and yelled at him while he held his hand over his beating heart. "Don't _fucking_ scare me like that, you shitty bone-head!" Said person chuckled slightly as he sat down on the long couch and crossed his legs as he blew the steam away from his cup of tea. Honestly! That man didn't drink anything else but that stuff!

"I am sorry that I scared you the way I did, Zoro-san, but it looked like you neither saw nor heard me when I approached and called for you." Zoro only grunted and sat up in the couch a bit further away from the other swordsman. "It seemed that you were in deep thought."

"No, really?" he said sarcastically. Brook looked at him, but didn't say anything, like he was trying to read the youngster's thoughts.

"Is it about Sanji-san?" he asked carefully. Zoro froze in an instant. Shit! Had he heard him doing_ that _this morning? Since the teen didn't answer him after a long time of silence, and by the look of his bewildered feature, the skeleton chose to continue instead. "It appears that something really bad happened back then… am I right?"

'_Huh?_'

"You felt like it was your fault that you didn't get him back with the first attempt, and therefore you have problems to look at him or speak with him because of this guilt." He took a sip of his tea, but his eyeholes kept 'looking' at the green haired teen. Zoro scratched his neck.

"You can say that," he said, almost mumbling it. '_Thank goodness that he didn't refer to the incident this morning,_' he sighed inwardly, '_I would never be able to live with it if they ever knew… it would just ruin our friendship…_"

"You should talk with him about it."

'_No fuck?_'

"Sanji-san looks a bit out of it."

'_You only realized that now?_'

"He needs someone he can trust, someone he can feel safe with."

"That's the job of the captain," Zoro blurted out, "and besides, we don't like each other and I'm no good when it comes to comforting."

"…"

"What?"

"Luffy can't calm him down anymore." The skeleton suddenly remembered what he also came here up for. "About a half an hour after the 'operation', he woke up again and practically all of us tried to calm him down, but without any luck. Chopper-chan informed us that if we weren't able to calm him down, there were no other options than to give him sedatives and lock him up in a room where he couldn't do any harm to neither himself nor us others."

"You're saying that he had one of his attacks again?" the young swordsman asked, waking a bit more up as he almost sat at the edge of the sofa.

"I am saying that Sanji-san is so out of control that even our captain can't come in contact with him. Luffy-san wants _you_ to be down there, he says that 'only Zoro can calm him down, he did that so well last night!'" Said person stared in horror out the window. Damn it! Had Luffy seen him? Had he also seen him _kissing Sanji_?!

"Sorry. But as I said; I'm not good with people." It was better to stay away from the blond as his hormones suddenly chose to remember him on the incident last night _and _this morning.

"Captain's order!"

'_Damn shitty rubber-captain!_'

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

The hand was only mere inches from touching the doorknob as he hesitated. He leaned his temple against the cool surface of the wooden door as the rain battered down on him, soaking his clothes so much so it stuck to his body. He blamed the sudden wind for his shaking hands and trembling body. He could do this, he _had _to do this; Roronoa Zoro was _not _running away because of a stupid incident the previous evening… and what it brought to this morning… damn it! He took a deep breath as he tried to steady his own heartbeat. It was beating like crazy inside of his chest, so much that it nearly hurt. He just had to beat some sense back into that blonds' skull, not touch him too much, and then walk back out again… it all sounded like a great plan, but deeply inside he knew that it wouldn't be _that_ easy. He took one last deep breath of air before he opened the door and stepped into an empty room. He lifted a brow in question and looked around; sheets, pillows, chairs and papers laid spread all over the floor. Broken glasses, shredded bandages and, was that a bloodstain? It looked as if someone had been in a fight in here.

He looked at the door on the other side of the infirmary's room and, without thinking it over, he suddenly stood right before it with his hand on the doorknob. The kitchen was dark as he opened the door; only a single oil lamp was lit and just barely showed the frame of a straw-hat-wearing person who leaned up against the wall right beside him.

Luffy looked sadly at his first mate as he stepped into the dark room and sighed deeply as he shook his head.

"What happened?" Zoro asked quietly and nodded towards the infirmary he just had come out of. The captain looked at him for a couple of seconds more before he looked away and stared at something in the darkness.

"I can't calm him down anymore," he said sadly as he sucked on his lower lip. "If none of us can calm him down this time, he's going to be drugged."

"There's no other way," Zoro heard Chopper say quickly before he ever managed to open his own mouth, and now saw a pink hat move beside Luffy's legs. Chopper had apparently been sitting on the floor, sobbing. "It's worse than the other times he has had an attack," the little doctor informed between the many sobs and sniffled. "He was getting better and then this happens all of a sudden. Wh-why did I drop those bottles?"

"Because I scared you when I tried to teach Nicki a lesson about how to take care of a nakama properly," an unknown voice suddenly spoke from Zoro's right. He turned his head slightly and was met by brown hair that covered a girl's whole face; said girl looked up at him to reveal her hidden face. The first thing that caught his attention was her piercing eyes. They looked so sad and then again so strong and knowing. As she looked at him he literally felt like she was staring right through his body and soul… and that was fucking freaky!

"And _who _are _you_?" the first mate said sceptical as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh oh, she's really cool, Zoro!" Luffy suddenly blurted out, forgetting the situation they were in for a moment. "There was this light that came out of her hand and then Oliver's scar closed on its own!" he informed him and moved his hand up to demonstrate what he had seen. "And, and, even Sanji's arm is completely healed!" If possible, Zoro's brows rose up even higher in wonder.

"It's _healed_? But that arm was almost skinless. It would have taken weeks for it to heal properly!" he said in disbelief.

"But it's true," Chopper said. The girl grumbled in irritation and then suddenly slid slowly down to the floor. "Pernilla, are you okay?" the little reindeer asked and hurried to her aid. This _Pernilla _shooed him away and told him that she was just fine, just a bit tired.

"And _where _is the shit-cook now?" Zoro said to get back to the subject. "I didn't see him in there. Did he really _walk_ out here?" Luffy raised his arm up, as he suddenly remembered the situation again, and pointed towards the counter.

"He's sitting over there; Nami and Nicki are trying to talk to him." Zoro sighed and nodded.

"Go to sleep, you're all tired," the swordsman said as he clenched his hands. "I'll take care of this." Chopper was about to protest if anything now should go completely wrong, and he couldn't understand _what _worse could go more wrong than yesterday, but Luffy nodded in understanding and dragged the little doctor with him. Pernilla gave the older teen a look that could almost send the devil on the run as she stood up, before she nodded in agreement and her eyes softened slightly. She pushed herself from the wall and stopped right before the swordsman for a moment without looking at him.

"Bring him to me when he's calmed down," she said to him, almost in a calm whisper. "can be that I healed his arm, but the new injuries are too dangerous for him on these seas." Before the swordsman even could manage to ask her what she meant by it, she was gone, the door out to the deck telling that she actually had used it to go out of the room.

Zoro shook his head and drew a deep breath as he stepped further into the dark room. It was only lighted by one single oil lamp, and it didn't give him much help. He heard someone whispering right before him before he saw a yellow head stand out through the darkness; the light from the lamp made it shine in the night. Nicki looked up as he heard the first mate nearing them, then turned around and bent down to whisper something to a certain redhead, who was kneeling on the floor. This was a rare sight so to say, since the sea-witch cared too much for her clothes to be so near the floor. Nami looked over her shoulder and sighed deeply as she, with slow movements, stood up and pulled a bit away from the spot where she had been sitting.

"Where is he?" was the first thing that popped up in his mind, as he still watched the two others' slow movements, like they were scared of stepping on something or afraid to scare someone away. As the swordsman got up to them, he saw that it was the second thing; he froze on the spot and widened his eyes in pure shock and horror. "What the…?!"

Sanji sat in a corner, back against the counter and the wall and stared horrified at the three; in his shaking pale hands he held a razor-sharp knife pointed at them. A trail of blood lead up to his pathetic trembling form and as Zoro saw closer now, there were no bandages on the cook's left arm and that it was completely healed, as if nothing happened to it in the first place. But _where _did all the blood come from? "Don't… don't come closer…!" Sanji threatened, his voice cracked and on the edge to crumble completely. "Don't!" he warned as the swordsman took a step towards him. He chewed on his lip. Shit! What the hell should he do? He surveyed the shaking form closer; the left leg was pulled as close as possible to his chest, the right leg in gypsum laid on the floor, unmoving; the kid must've crawled in here looking at the now smeared trail of blood. The shit-cook was terrified and apparently couldn't recognize them, since he got that haunted look in his eye again; the same look he always had when he had one of his attacks.

Zoro sighed and spoke to the others without turning around. "Leave us. I'll take care of this."

"But," Nami protested "he can-"

"_Trust_ me, and trust _him_! We'll be okay," the swordsman said warningly. Nami shut her mouth; she understood what he said, directly translated he said; _Get the fuck out of here before I kick your asses out from here!_ She sighed and nodded and tucked on Nicki's black t-shirt. Nicki nodded and put his hand down in his pocket for something. He laid a hand on the first mate's shoulder, who turned just barely around to just see his golden hair and then was showed something. He turned fully around and looked down on a needle in the temporarily replacement-cook's hand. He lifted a brow at it.

"Just in case something goes completely wrong," the blond told him as he grabbed the other's hand and dropped the needle down in it and closed his fingers around it safely. "Doctor Chopper told us to use it as a last option if nothing else works or if he starts to attack. Don't worry, the needle itself is secured so you won't stab yourself and get the drug instead. Just pull off the cap on it." With that he gave his hand a last squeeze before he turned around and followed after the navigator.

As the door shut, he opened his hand and looked down on the needle that was filled with some white liquid. He turned around and looked down at the blond on the floor. He picked up the needle and showed it to the older teen. Sanji's eye widened the instant he recognized what it was and froze on the spot. "You want me to use this?" the swordsman asked straight out, knowing that he was playing with fire. The blond hesitated for a moment and then shook his head in stiff movements. "Good," he placed the needle on the counter to his right. "Lay down your knife, then-"

"No…!" The blond grabbed tighter around the shaft of his knife and pointed it at the other. He was literally gasping to breathe and his blue eye were paler than the last time he saw it and they were flickering from the knife in his hand to the needle and up at Zoro's face and then back down on the knife. "Don't… don't touch me." Tears watered in his haunted eye "Don't get close to me!"

Zoro sighed and sat down back against the counter and ran his fingers through his short green hair. This was ought to be a hard one, harder than yesterday. He swore that when he found that Hunter, he would kill that fucking bastard right in front the chef's eyes, so he could see that the shit-head was dead and never would be able to haunt him or hurt him anymore!

"Sanji, _where _are you?" he had to get close to him, but in slow movements so the other barely would know it. Sanji didn't answer him and just shook his head. Zoro moved a little bit closer as he spoke, "Do you know where you are?" the other's breathing went faster, he literally could hear the chef's heart beat against his ribcage. "Listen to my voice, Sanji; _where _are you? _Who _can you see?"

He moved a bit closer.

"Hi-_him_…!" the chef answered. At least he caught the words this time.

He moved a bit closer.

"Where do you see him?" the knife pointed directly at him, one blue eye stared at him.

"Y-_you_!"

"_Who_ am I?" '_Damn this is hard; I'm not good with psychological stuff like this!_' Zoro thought and took a deep breath. What else had Chopper taught him? Stay calm when the cook got his attacks, talk calmly to him and don't raise your voice, and ask questions. So far Zoro didn't want anything else than to step over, kick some sense into the curl-brow, shake him so much that he almost would shatter and scream him in his shitty face that he fucking hell should get a hold of himself… his fingers were even itching to do so. But then there was this other side of him that kept repeating to stick to Chopper's words; Stay for god sake as calm as possible!

"Hunter!" Sanji finally said, both anger and fear infecting his vocal. He grabbed tighter around his knife as his lips curled up to a sneer.

"No, shit-cook, listen to my voice,"

He moved a bit closer again.

"_Who_ am I?" The chef's hands slowly started to tremble, threatening to drop the knife and cut through his outstretched leg. The anger disappeared a little; the chef's lips quivered a little as a tear ran down at his cheek. Were the words finally getting through his thick skull? "Sanji, do you recognize my voice?"

He moved a bit closer again but then pulled back as the knife came a bit too close to his throat. It would be a stupid idea to grab out for that knife; it would probably cost him a couple of fingers or the knife through his throat.

"Listen to my voice," should he call him that again? "shit-cook; _who _am I?" As Sanji closed his eye to think, the swordsman dared to get a bit closer again; three feet more and he was at the other's side. The blonds' body trembled even more and the knife fell to the floor with a clatter. Zoro didn't hesitate to kick it away at once, as far away from them as possible; the chef would probably later kick his face in when he found out what he just had done to one of his best knifes. Sanji wrapped his arms around his one leg and sobbed down in his navy-blue pants, they were so dark so they could easily been taken mistake for being black instead.

"Zoro, please… please stop this…" the blond sobbed and buried his face deeper into his leg. The swordsman let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. He crawled closer to the trembling form and discussed with himself whether or not to touch him. He held himself to the last one and just sat there right beside the crying chef. "Please stop this," the blond repeated and sniffled, "I can't, I can't stand this much longer… it's too much…!" If possible he buried his face deeper into his leg and held even tighter to it. "Why am I so pathetic?" A mocking word was itching to be thrown back at the chef, but Zoro held it back and instead answered with silence to begin with.

"You're not pathetic, Aho-cook, you're… just not yourself lately," he said carefully some time later. The blond snorted and let out a stiff chuckle.

"Yeah, pathetic."

"It's okay."

"No…" Zoro looked up on him and blinked. "I even threatened Nami-san with a _knife_!"

"So, you knew who she was?" he asked with a lifted brow. Sanji nodded slowly and sobbed even more. "Why?" The other teen sniffled and pulled his shoulders.

"I don't know… I don't kn-know…!" he sniffed.

"But you didn't recognize _me_?" Blond hair shook from the one side to the other again. "How come?"

"The same, features… you got the same, figures, bodies… building of your body…"

"But he had red hair?" Sanji nodded. Now Zoro slowly understood. "You thought that Nami was a trick? An… illusion?" Sanji hesitated, but then nodded slowly again. He rocked slowly back and forth, like he was trying to calm himself down. The swordsman took one deep breathe and moved an arm up to the other's shoulder. Sanji stiffened at once at the touch, like he was fearing what was going to happen next, and Zoro pulled the arm back immediately. "Sorry," the swordsman muttered and moved away so he sat right across from the chef, who debated with himself whether to look up on the first mate or avoid him.

"No, I am,"

"Hm?"

"Sorry… for being such an asshole," Zoro blinked a couple of times as the golden head moved up and a single ocean-blue eye looked up at him. He felt his heart skip a beat and swallowed hard. No, he wasn't supposed to give under for those 'feelings', he _wasn't_! "I-I tried to, r-r-rape N-na-nami-san a-and I made a complete fool out of y-you and L-lu-luffy," His long slender fingers grabbed tight in his golden locks as his eye moved away from the first mate, and instead stared down at the floor. His breathing was rasping, his hands trembling more than before and his lips quivered. The oil lamp swung somewhere above them, making the shadows shift over the chef's face. "And…" tears slowly appeared in the corner of the reddening eye, threatening to spill over "and I-I broke the r-rule again… I broke the rule, the rule…!"

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked in confusion, not getting what the teen was trying to say. That blue eye that had gotten the most of its normal colour back, now looked straight into his grey ones. A tear spilled over and ran along the chef's pale face and red-blushing cheeks. Then it started flickering bewildered around in the room, not knowing what to look on; Zoro's eyes were too _unbearable _to look at.

"I-I broke a rule… several rules!"

"_What_ rules?"

"…"

"Sanji?"

"…"

"Sanji!"

The blond froze as he suddenly felt two firm hands grab each of his arms and shook him slightly. He looked straight out and couldn't help but stare right into those grey eyes, eyes that never should wear such a sad, angry, and worried expression at the same time like now.

"_What_ rules are you talking about? No, don't you dare to look away from me! _What _the _hell _are you talking about, cook? What rules are you talking about?"

"Y-your rules…!" Zoro shut his mouth at once. Did he make any rules? Oh yes, he did, back there in the Inn. What was it that he had said back then to the shit-cook?

"You said that I wasn't allowed to touch any kind of alcohol, y-you told me t-to keep away from your fiancé… l-later y-you told me to b-behave, act like a civlissed, civi-lised m-man… should act l-like a normal m-man…" Zoro furrowed his brow as he watched the teen slowly smouldering up underneath his hands. This wasn't Sanji! This wasn't the shit-cook he normally would fight with, this wasn't the man who could piss him off and in rare occasions could sit, drinking with, talk with and have some fun with… _this,_ this was a mere child that were slowly breaking in front of him… a bundle of broken nerves. "I…" he sniffled and almost ripped his hair out, "I'm not, I'm not… allowed to be one of you anymore… when breaking them…! I'm not, a part of you g-guys, anymore…! I, I broke the rules!"

"Sanji…" he hated himself for ever making those rules… "They weren't meant like-"

"I let them use me…! I, I let them do, with me, whatever they wished…" Zoro gaped at the blond.

"What?!" Sanji finally broke and cried, cried like never before. Something tightened inside of the swordsman's chest when seeing him like this.

"I let them _do _it…! I, I let them _use _me, as they wished…! I, I didn't act like a man… I didn't act... civilised –sniff! I didn't… I just, took it… let them do as they wanted… I'm nothing, nothing than a whore! A _faggot-whore_!! I'm not… to be one of you, I'm-"

_SLAP!!_

Sanji blinked a couple of times as he looked in disbelief at the angry swordsman before him, his hand still in the air, his own now seeking up to the aching chin where a red imprint of the other's hand was, the slap still echoing in the hollow kitchen.

"Don't _fucking_ say stupid things like that, shit-head!" Sanji froze when hearing _that_ word, but it seemed that the other didn't care. Zoro grabbed his shoulders once again and shook him. "You were fucking abused! _Raped_! They tied you up! Held you as a prisoner!" he winced as he felt the nails dug into his shoulder blades, "YOU DIDN'T FUCKING HAVE ANY CHANCE TO BREAK FREE, DAMN IT!!"

Zoro panted as he tried to gather his breath again from yelling the last words in the other's face. Why was it hurting him this much? Of course he hated to watch _any _of his friends breaking like this… _no one_ should ever break down like the chef was doing now. Sanji's lips quivered once again, fat tears rolled down along his red strained face, dripping down from the end of his jaw. Then he looked away and closed his eyes.

"I could…"

The swordsman blinked.

"I could…! I did have the possibility to get free… but… they," the blond felt the other's fingers loosen from his shoulders to soon leave him completely; the last contact of someone was broken. "No matter where I ran, no matter how fast I ran –they were right behind me! No matter what I did, _he _was right there! I should have kept running! I should never have stopped… letting them take me. I should have run, until they were gone, until I couldn't see them anymore…!"

Zoro sighed and ran his fingers through his green hair. Sanji was completely down in the shit right now and he was glad for that none of the others would be able to see their cook like this… it was hard enough for him to see one of the strongest crewmembers crumbling, breaking like this.

"You ran," he finally said. Sanji looked slowly up on him, expecting the worst words to come, and Zoro knew that; he could clearly see the angst in his eye. "At least you ran, you fought, you didn't want this," Zoro pulled his one leg slightly up so he could lean his one arm on it and looked away from the chef. "I-uhm… I heard rumours about that-ehm, he was out for me… to begin with. Back then at the Inn, you accidently drank my beer instead of your own. That poison was meant for me… not you," the swordsman could feel the other's eyes rest on him now, but didn't look up, "but after that dance performance they found you a bit more _interesting_; the reason you acted like the way you did was because you got a double doze of whatever they had put in my drink… they had found out that a little tipsy drug wouldn't help on me…"

"So… what you're saying is…?" the blond asked quietly, not believing what he was hearing was true. Then he suddenly remembered something that_ He_ once had told him.

_"… Looks like that I gave you the right dose than the one from yesterday. Hehe, I must say that your dance performance was something special. It makes me not regret choosing you of all people, even though it would have been funny to see that green-haired swordsman crumbling under my touch."_

Hunter hadn't _chosen _him of all people. He had chosen _Zoro_ as his prey, but as stupid as he had been, he had taken the marimo's beer instead of his own and had therefore drank the drug instead.

_He _wasn't meant to end up like this.

But he did… he made a fool out of himself and pulled the attention of the others to him.

God, what would have happened if…?

"I have a lot of things to thank you for," the swordsman suddenly said and now looked him straight into his eye. Completely taken aback of the sudden none-familiar expressions crossing over the other's face, Sanji couldn't do anything else than to gape at him. "Aah, damn it!" Zoro banged his head back in the cupboard behind him and growled in irritation. "Why the fu -hell did this even happen?" he clenched his fist until his knuckles turned all white and drops of blood dripped down on the floor from the wounds his nails self had created.

They sat like that in silence, both of them waiting on the other to speak, both of them hoping on to let the silence continue. Sanji shifted nervously on his spot on the floor and bit his lower lip nervously. He almost jumped right up in the air as the other suddenly spoke again.

"I'm sorry for letting this even happen to you, it wasn't fair. You won't be tossed out, 'cause it wasn't a 'fair game' at all!" Then he finally tilted his head back down and looked into those blue eyes again; thank god that the tears had stopped running. He watched the blond sitting uneasy on the floor, as if he wanted to say something. "Look, what's happening in this kitchen, stays in this kitchen… whatever happens in here will never come out of here, you get what I'm saying?" He swore he heard the other let out a relieved sigh when hearing the words.

The light from the oil lamp danced on the walls above them and around them. The silence was still a bit awkward in between them, but not as tensed as before. They both just sat there and took the time to let the last half hour's talk settle into their minds.

"Uhm… Zoro…?" Sanji asked nervously. Zoro 'hmm-ed' and cracked an eye open; he didn't know _when _he actually had fallen asleep. He let out a yawn and straightened his back, and heard a few joints pop. When he didn't get an answer he opened the other eye as well and looked at the chef before him who sat nervously and gnawed on his lip.

"What?" he asked calmly and sat straight up. Sanji looked slightly away, like he was confronting something in his mind before he looked up on the swordsman and – was he blushing?

"Ehm…I… is it, I mean –damn, this is a bit embarrassing," he swallowed nervously and looked pleadingly up at the first mate. Zoro could swear that his mind just wanted to describe the cook as being 'cute' and 'handsome'... he could kick himself twice around the Grand Line for even _thinking_ like that! "May I… hold onto you?" Zoro blinked, and then blinked again.

"Huh?" he said in surprise. Did he hear right?

"I just, feel like, you, uhm… I just need to hold onto someone."

"Should I call for Luffy?"

"NO!" Sanji suddenly shouted. The swordsman looked surprised up at him. Sanji sighed, wrapped his arms tighter around his one leg and leaned his head on his knee. "No, I just… needed _you _to… hold me…" Damn this was embarrassing! He'd never thought that the day would ever come where he actually would ask the moss-head about such a thing. So simple, and yet it would mean so much for him, if he just-

"Sure," the swordsman shrugged, but didn't move. This time it was the blond to look surprised up at him. To be honest he never thought that the idiot would agree to do such a 'humiliating' unmanly thing.

The long arms unwrapped themselves from his leg and landed with a soft _thud _on the floor. Then he pulled himself together as the swordsman kept watching him and moved towards him. Damn his leg still hurt! As he sat beside the younger teen he hesitated. Grey eyes still kept watching him. Was it really okay? Was he really allowed to-

A hand grabbed his head and pulled him down into the other's chest. Sanji let out a yelp and suddenly felt two arms wrap around his body as well. He froze for a moment, swearing at the sudden heat tainting his cheeks, but then relaxed and wrapped his own arms around the other and pulled closer into the hug. He sighed in relief; he never thought that the marimo was _this_… calming. He buried his nose into the other's chest and closed his eye. This just felt so good.

Zoro cursed his cheeks for heating up like they did when he was holding the chef's thin body, and he swore that he could feel some bones pointing out here and there. Weird enough, even though he – no he defiantly _wasn't _blushing - felt _warm_, he didn't feel uncomfortable by this as he thought he would, he actually, in a way, liked this. He felt so…_ whole_ and _safe_. He hummed and buried his nose into the other's hair without thinking too much about it. He just liked the smell of him, the smell of _male_, the smell of _Sanji_! Said person buried his nose further into his chest and hummed as well.

"You're wet," Sanji concluded.

"It's raining outside," Zoro said in the matter of fact.

"Hmm, weird, I actually thought that you would stink like a pig," Zoro was about to push him away yell in his face and stomp away from there, as the blond spoke again "but you actually smells nice."

No, he _wasn't _blushing!

And his heart did just _not _beat an extra time by hearing that!

"You're tired, you need to go to sleep," the swordsman tried to say as calmly as possible. Damn it! His feelings was nearing a dangerous level, a level he never should get to… not with _him_! Not with a _man_! Sanji groaned in disagreement and snuggled further into the other's chest.

"Please, let me sit like this, just, a little bit longer."

He felt so tired.

"No, you need to get to be-"

"Just a little bit… longer…" the blond said again.

Zoro's inner alarm clocks suddenly began ringing like hell as the chef's arms suddenly started to loosen and slowly slid down. Sanji was mumbling something he couldn't understand, and he even swore that he could feel the other's heart beat a bit slower.

"Sanji?"

"M'tired,"

"Oi, you okay?"

"B'tire…"

Okay, something was _really_ wrong here! He looked around to find any clue on what it could be. As the ship rocked the oil lamp swung and revealed something that before had been hidden in the dark shadows. It was blood. And a lot of it! His eyes widened as they followed the large trail of blood leading up to the blond beside him.

"God damn it! Sanji! Hey, Sanji, wake up!" The blood lead up to him as well. Something wet began to soak through his shirt. Shit! His _hands_! As he shook him slightly the blonds' head just lolled to the one side.

'_Fuck!_'

"Damn it Sanji, wake up! Don't you dare fall asleep right now!" the swordsman warned him, but only received a lazy mumbling in response. He cursed under his breath as he grabbed the chef's shoulders and legs and hurried out of the kitchen.

Damn it! Everything was just going so well with him.

"CHOPPER!! GIRL!!"

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

"So, someone want to spill it and tell me what the fuck is going on here?" the swordsman spat out as he leaned back against the wall with crossed arms while he watched the sleeping form before him. He was sleeping so peacefully now. Chopper, who sat at his desk writing some notes, turned around to face the scowling first mate. He jumped in his seat by the sight of his friend's dark face.

"Uh, uhm, he cut his hands on the glass splinters." The reindeer said nervously and played with the pen in his hooves.

"Yeah, I got that cleared, but why the fuck did he bleed so much from a little scratch like that?"

"It's the weather and the seas around here," The girl sitting beside the sleeping form said. "Just a single cut, a little wound there haven't healed yet will be reopened and start bleeding like a grave wound… that is why so many sailors who have been out in fights are dying out here, simply just of losing too much blood." Zoro raised a brow.

"Then how come you can patch up his hands and it won't re-open again?" The girl, named Pernilla, rose up from her chair and grabbed a scalpel as she walked up to the swordsman. She grabbed his hand and stabbed the knife down in it. Zoro let out a hiss and ripped his hand away from her, causing the scalpel to make an even larger gash. "The _fucking _hell is your problem, _woman_?!" he roared at her and looked down at his hand. It didn't bleed slowly as it normally would but instead it streamed out from the wound, like something sucked the blood out of his wound.

"The air is hungry for blood," the brunette spoke and stepped closer to the swordsman, who stepped back and pulled his sword in warning. Weirdly enough Chopper didn't react on anything they were doing.

"_Don't_ you fucking touch me again, you-"

"Do you want to bleed to death then?"

"YOU where the one doing THIS!!" he roared up and showed her the hand. Pernilla used the opportunity to grab his hand immediately and pulled him closer to her. She took a deep breath and moved her one hand over his wounded palm. She closed her eyes, like she was concentrating on something. "Oi! Let the hell go of m-" Zoro shut his mouth in an instant as he saw a soft light form in the girl's palm and slowly getting a bit sharper. He felt a warm feeling spread inside his hand, then it got warmer, and in the end, too hot. He hissed and tried to pull the hand away until he saw _what _she was actually doing. He watched in amazement as the cut in his hand slowly closed until it was healed and gone, not even leaving a single scar. She released him as the light disappeared and stepped back to slump back down in her chair.

Zoro looked at his hand in disbelief. Not even a thin line was left! His hand looked like nothing had happened to it, except of the blood on it… but no wound... no sign was visible. Then he looked up at the girl and saw her leaning her head back and gasping for air.

"Oi, you okay there?" Pernilla groaned and then sighed.

"Just a bit tired," she said and tilted her head to look at him. "I always get so tired when healing stuff, or rather 'repairing them'. I just need some sleep, and then I'll be okay," right after she fell asleep and snored softly.

Zoro 'hmm-ed' as he kept watching her, "Weird girl," he said and looked back down at his hand. He heard a soft _thud_ from his right and looked over at the little reindeer, who had once again had fallen asleep at his desk. He smiled slightly, walked over to the sleeping form, and picked him up in his arms. Chopper was a heavy-sleeper when he first allowed himself to sleep. He looked at the girl, who was slowly tilting off the chair and walked over to her as well. He bent down, grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up and 'threw' her over his shoulder… looked like she was a heavy-sleeper as well. He went over to the door and looked out the window; thankfully it had stopped raining and it had calmed to a light breeze. He opened the door with his knee and walked firstly over to the girls' quarters.

He stopped for a moment and looked out on the deck and he saw something. He stepped a bit closer to see what it was and as the moon revealed itself from behind a dark cloud, he had a bit hard time not to laugh out loud. Nicki lied in the middle of the deck, like a ragdoll that just had been thrown to the side, and moaned loudly. "You okay out there, Copycat?" Nicki stiffened by the sound of that voice and at once turned beat red in the face. He untangled himself and slowly sat up, one hand immediately searching up to his head.

"Ow, yeah," he lied and hissed while touching his aching chin. When things had stopped dancing around him and stood still he looked up to see the swordsman standing before the girls' door, with Chopper in his arm and his lovely dove over his broad shoulder. He blinked in confusion.

"I'm putting them to bed," the first mate said. Nicki 'ah-ed' and nodded in understanding.

"Shall I help you with putting Pernilla to bed?" the blond asked as he stood but at once lost his balance and landed on his ass again.

"Te! Looking like the Aho-cook, you must be as perverted as the man himself, so no!"

"Oi!" Nicki protested at once and was about to spit something back again, but shut his mouth as he saw something that looked like a smile covering the swordsman's lips.

"Get your ass up in the kitchen and warm up two bottles of sake."

"Huh?" Nicki blinked in disbelief. This couldn't be the real first mate, not that grunting, bad-ass thick-headed idiot who always sneered at him. No, impossible.

"You don't like sake?" the teen asked while lifting a brow. Nicki shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Ah, I've never tasted it before." Zoro snorted.

"It's about time then." He was about to open the door to the girls' quarters but stopped. "Oi, Copycat? I'm giving you an extra chance here, so don't waste it."

"Why?" the blond blurted out before he even could stop himself. Zoro turned his head so he could see the other over his shoulder, a mocking smile plastered on his lips.

"Someone who gets beaten up by a girl can't be _that_ big of a threat again." He let the words sink into the other's mind before he opened the door slightly. Then he heard him protest loudly and sniggered at it. He looked inside the room to see if any of the girls were awake, but both Nami and Robin were fast asleep. He stepped slowly inside, not bothering to look closer at Nami's half naked body that was revealed by the sheet that had slightly fallen off her, and went straight over to the guest bed; he knew they had as extra. He pushed the cover off the bed with his foot and kneeled down so he was closer to it. He leaned down and carefully laid the sleeping girl down in it, who mumbled slightly but didn't wake up, and pulled the sheets over her.

He stopped as he once again stood at the door again and looked around in the room. Someone was watching him and as he looked carefully, he saw the archaeologist sitting slightly up in her bed and smiling at him. She smiled even more when she saw him looking at her.

"I always knew that you were a gentleman in your own way, Swordsman-san," she said knowingly and couldn't stop giggling when, in the light of the moon, she could see the brave swordsman both pale and blushing in the same time. Zoro mumbled something as he opened the door and stepped outside, which only made the raven smile even more. As the first mate closed the door again she lied back down and smiled. Zoro-kun might look a bit brutal, but looking closer he was the most caring person in the world, beside Luffy-kun. Some people on this ship just hadn't realised it yet. She soon fell asleep to the sound of heavy boots moving down the stairs and into the men's quarters down below, to soon return back up the stairs and into the kitchen once again. She slept with a smile on her lips.

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nille****: I **_**promise**_** to get next chapter out on Sunday! Really! ^^**

**Luffy: If not, you promised me to go out on dinner!**

**Nille: yeah, that's why I HAVE to get it out in right time… or else I will be ruined!**

**Luffy: Hey! I don't eat **_**that **_**much!**

**Nille: Oh no, you don't –sarcastically- you're only eating for twenty people!**

**Luffy: -crosses his arms- exactly!**

**Nille: -anime-falls- you didn't have to agree with it, rubber-head!**

**Chopper: -giggling- Remember to Review & Review, readers!**

**Nille: Yups! I love hearing your opinion about the chapter or if you have any questions or such^^ Love ya all!!**

**Chopper: Bibi! –waves-**

**Luffy: Remember bring some meat!**

**Everyone else: LUFFY!**

**Luffy: What?**


	13. The sleeping Swordsman

**AU: Sorry for taking so long, things came up, but I promise to keep to Sunday from now on ^o^ Hope you'll all enjoy this story.**

**~Penille**

**_Answers on reviews from chapter twelve:_**

_zoroVsanji: Hi Francesca! Maa, thanks for liking the chapter so much, just don't hope that you came too late to it ^o^_

_Nille: Ne, ne, Sanji! Zoro! You got cakes! _

_Sanji: Francesca-chwaan!! Thank you so much for this lovely cake. Oh, I'm so honoured to get such an amazing gift from such a wonderful angel li –LUFFY!! Get your fucking hands of it!_

_Luffy: Ma, not fair you get a big cake and we get nothing!_

_Sanji: Marimo got one as well! Go buck hi –STOP EATING OF IT, GOD DAMN IT!! –kick Luffy in the head-_

_Zoro: uhmm, not bad –pulls a smile- just my taste-_

_Sanji: Marimo! Help me, damn it!_

_Zoro: -keeps eating- really good sake cake._

**_Daschel: Yup! More of the lovely blond ^^ Things are soon about to happen and…… nope, I wont tell you what's going to happen XDD you just have to read it right here, and then wait for the next chapter. I know, I'm _**_really** evil! Shishishi!!**_

_Mish1: The question is just; for how long can Zoro hold it? XD_

**_jin-chi: Yup! And there will be more of it in this story… I think ;) _**

_Pisaj-Elf: Yes, sadly enough… but I **have** actually planned something for Zoro –evil smirk- and don't worry, you're not alone of being a… 'bad' girl! Shishishi! Pernilla is actually a pretty cool person, one of my own characters from my own manga, 'Dream Chasers', that I'm working on ^o^_

**_dalia76: Thankii!! –hugs you back- can't wait till next Sunday to read another review from you ^o^ _**

_ano~miss: They are! And also, they are both characters from the manga that I'm self working on (don't expect anything from it the first two years, but you might find the people from my manga in these Fanfictions ^^; ). Don't worry, what Pernilla explains about this illness/disease/curse, is only something there happens in the fictive world ^o^; Yup! The right music always 'peps' up the mood XD Shiina Ringo? Hmm, I think I will try listen to her songs^^ And THANKS FOR THE WEBSITE!! –sending kisses- you're an angel! _

_Oi! LUFFY!! The meat was to the **whole **crew!! Not only you!_

_Sanji: Give it, meat-head, so I can prepare it correctly! _

_Luffy: -gnawing on the meat- but it taste so good~!_

_Nami: -hits Luffy in the back of his head- stop eating raw meat, Baka! It's disgusting!_

_Luffy: Huh? It is?_

_Zoro: -slaps himself in the face- I.D.I.O.T!_

_Sanji: -sweat drops- you can say that again… -sigh…!_

**_Yukiim: -giggling- s'okay, the main reason is that you _**_have **read it **and** reviewed it, be it early or late, doesn't care, what cares is that you DID write XD Anyway, since you have been so busy, I hope that you had a good time! ^o^**_

_anon: Thank you so much ^o^ glad that you didn't grew tired of it ^^ _

**_Dont-stop-believing: A, really? Mexican? Cool! M'sorry for that this chapter will be delayed as well… but you know that Beta-readers also can be delayed with things^^_**

**_…_**

_A big thanks to our bellowed Mei-chwan /Silvey115) for beta-reading this chapter as well^^ Thank you so much, my dearest friends!_

_Take and please enjoy.^^ _

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story._**

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

* * *

_Why does your rumbling voice,_

_Make me feel so happy and safe?_

_Isn't this wrong?_

_Or is it okay?_

_How do you feel?_

* * *

**13. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**The Sleeping Swordsman**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

White clouds floated peacefully on the blue sky, seagulls flew high above and chatted about the island the Thousand Sunny was nearing at. Finally, finally they're reaching a new island! The captain of this huge ship whooped when seeing the white beach approaching them and jumped happily on his seat on the lions head. "WHOOOO!! LAAAAAND!! YAHOOO!!" he screamed cheerfully and clapped his feet together while giggling. A blond man was standing beside him with a large smile plastered on his face, and on his shoulders sat a giggling teen with black hair and fire-red bangs.

"Hahaha! Whooo! This feels great!" he spread his arms out to each side and ignored his friend's warnings about falling down. "I've never felt so alive in a long time! The air is just so…" he breathed in, "fresh and… something else there are so good I can't describe it!"

"Shishishi! Yeah, isn't it?" The two Straw Hats laughed together and looked at the island which was becoming even larger. Oliver hummed and stretched his arms high above his head and then suddenly let himself fall backwards well knowing that his friend still were holding his legs.

"Oi oi! Oliver, damn it! Don't go do things like that!" the blond protested, even though he wasn't that mad again. Oliver giggled.

"I knew that you were holding me, and besides, this is fun!" Nicki sweat dropped.

"I think that the captain sitting over there must have infected you with something." Oliver just laughed at that comment.

Further down on the deck was another blond sitting in his wheelchair and didn't share the same happiness that all of his friends had. He sighed deeply when looking at the nearing island and then stared down on his feet. The gypsum had finally come off, but he could still not use his leg normally. As some of his friends looked at him and spoke to him, he just smiled and answered happily back… even though the smile were false and that he didn't feel as happy as he showed them. Luffy laughed heartily and pointed straight out; while his lovely Nami-swan told them about this spring-island named something which he didn't really heard the name of. She kept telling them stuff, but Sanji had for a long time ago zoomed out from the things happening around him and now just sat there and stared right out into the air.

From a spot at the mainmast, the swordsman cracked one of his eyes open and kept an eye on their chef. Since that evening things had seemed to go well, _he _had seemed to getting even better. He chatted happily with the others, smiled, laughed… but Zoro could clearly hear the slight undertone of sadness when he spoke. The cook tried to act like everything was okay, but as soon as no one was looking at him, his smile turned down and his visible eye were blank for any emotions. Just like now. It had been some few days since he had got the gypsum off, but he was still sitting in that chair like an old hunched man. He looked so old, and he looked so _thin _and _lost _when sitting like that, and every time it hurt even more inside of Zoro's chest.

He had to confess to himself that he had some kind of feelings for that cook; of pity or what it was he didn't even self know… but normally he would _never _feel pity for anyone else.

"You're worried about him?" he heard their temporarily new member ask from his left. Zoro didn't answer her and just closed his eyes. Pernilla sighed and crossed her arms. "It's not illegal to speak from your heart. It's okay to worry about your friends, isn't it?" The swordsman only 'hm-ed' and reserved a kick to his head there send him flying a few feet away.

"Oi! The hell, kid?!" he yelled at her, but Pernilla just shook her head and walked away while mumbling 'idiot' using her pouting lips. The swordsman grumbled irritated and sat back up. As he looked up, his eyes met one single blue eye there looked back at him. The stare wasn't even mockingly as it normally would be… it looked more confused and quizzically up at him. He crossed his arms over his chest after sitting back down against the mast, and went back to sleep. That damn cook! If he wished to walk again then he damn hell had to stop pitying himself and start doing something about it!

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

"Come on Sanji, you can do it!"

"Just a bit further, cook-bro,"

Sanji gasped as he tried to move his one leg in front of the other. Cold sweat was literally running down at his back and his arms, there where shaking uncontrollable and threatened to give up any moment and let him fall. He hated this. He hated this training and even after five days, it hadn't even got any better than from the first time. Moving his healthy leg was no problem, but it still hurt like a hell resting on the other, then moving the other leg was quit impossible. It was nice done of Chopper and Franky to keep on trying, but it hurt him even more to see their expression for every time after a training; they smiled at him, said "well done" and "you're getting better" even though he knew he didn't, and as soon they thought he weren't looking, he saw their sad and worried expressions.

This time weren't any better.

He felt a sickening feeling shooting up from his leg when he rested too much on it, then the world slowly went blurry and turned white. He couldn't hear what the others were saying, the only sound were his own gasping and his heart's loud beatings. Then his arms gave up, but before he could fall to the floor, two large arms grabbed him and helped him back up to his wheelchair. Chopper was at his side in an instant to check him up, and just there for a second, even though the world still were blurred around him, he caught a sad expression in those chocolate-brown eyes. He sighed in defeat and rested his spinning head in his one hand and groaned.

"Don't worry, bro, you're getting better," Franky tried to cheer him up with one of his smiles, but it didn't worked as well as he had hoped. Sanji just sighed.

"No, Franky, it's not getting any better," the blond said tiredly, still panting from the training before "and it never will…"

"Sanji," the little doctor whispered sadly and laid a comforting hove on his knee. Sanji gave him a weak smile and patted his hove and squeezed it a little. The reindeer smiled back, though it wasn't full hearted.

"I'm going to bed," he finally said and pulled his hand away. Chopper nodded understandable.

"Want me to help ya, bro?" Franky asked silently. Sanji looked up at the stairs leading up to the kitchen and the infirmary and sighed deeply yet again. He gave him a nod and no matter how embarrassing it was, he let him being lifted up in those large arms in a bridal style as the shipwright walked up at the stairs. He was glad for that no one else was on board to see him like this, thank god for Luffy and his wanting to 'explore' this island. He groaned in discomfort and leaned into the cyborgs broad chest; things were still a bit blurred and he still felt like shit. "You okay there?" the blond only grumbled in response and moved his hand up to his head. Franky nodded understanding and hurried into the infirmary and placed him down in his bed.

Sanji sighed in relieve as he felt the soft bed under him and rested one arm over his eyes to hide himself from the suns beam landing on his face. He felt a calloused hand on his shoulder and he moved his arm a little so he could look up on him.

"You'll make it, cook-bro, just wait and see," the blond moved his hand up to the large arm and did the same motion he done to Chopper for a little while he gave him a sad smile, and then turned around on his side, facing the wall which was the only thing that would never tell about his many, silent tears. As Franky went back down, he rolled himself into a little ball and cried silently… like he had done so many other times before.

He would never be able to walk… _ever _again!

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

"How is he?" Chopper asked, as he in his human form removed the bars that the chef had used to steady himself in his training, and looked up on the blue haired man as he didn't get any answer. "Franky?"

Franky sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Still bad, he's giving up on ever being able to walk again." Chopper stopped in what he was doing, his shoulders sank as he sighed as well.

"That's what I feared," he said and turned back into his brain point "if he doesn't have any confidence in himself, then he'll never be able to walk."

"Damn it!" the cyborg cursed and grabbed the back of his hair. Small sobs escaped from the little reindeer and tearful eyes looked up on the man. "Oi oi! Chopper?"

"I'm so worried about Sanjiii," he sniffled and dried his tears away. Franky patted him on his little back as he tried to calm the little doctor down, but didn't say anything… what is there to say anyway?

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

Zoro watched the two of them from his spot between the mikan-trees. He grunted in irritation and took another swig of his beer. Footsteps that were barely heard approached him from behind, he knew who it was, and even that strong cologne told him it when the blond sat down behind him without a word. He took another swig as he felt that brown eye looking up and down at him as he sat and drank. After a few minutes it became pretty annoying.

"What do you want, Copycat? Too afraid to come here, where I can see you?" the swordsman heard nothing in reply and instead tried stretching out his arm that held the bottle. "Want a swig?" Normally if he asked Sanji about this, it would have pissed him off, cause he leaned mostly to that fine wine-stuff. He didn't know why it was so surprising when this blond rose up, took the bottle, sat down beside him and took a big mouthful. He pulled a smile as the blond dried his mouth with the backside of his hand. "You're not like the other," Zoro suddenly blurted out. Nicki looked surprised up on him and then looked down with a little smile on his lips.

"You're the first one to say," he said half joking, though there were no humor in his voice. The swordsman raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Nicki nodded.

"Course I look like _him _a lot." Zoro 'ah-ed' in understanding, but didn't look away, even though he couldn't see the others expression from this side, he knew that he had a sad face on. "There's no fun looking like someone else completely," the swordsman tilted his head. He could imagine that pretty well. He took the bottle being showed back to him and took a big mouthful as well.

"Well, people say that we all have someone in this world who looks precisely like one self. That means that I should have one as well out there."

"One in every dimension," Nicki whispered.

"Huh?" the swordsman said wisely. The blond looked up.

"We have someone looking like us in every dimension as well… I've met one of them; the only different between him and me was that he had fins like a fish," the first mate chuckled.

"Well, you couldn't look alike _that _much," he said in the matter of fact "one can look like your mirror image, but never in the inside." Nicki blinked.

"What was in that beer again? You sound a bit too wise to be normal," he teased, Zoro grunted in response.

"My sensei once told me that. And… I've seen one myself. Beside; you and that kuso-cook doesn't look alike that much again,"

"Me and the _what_?" he asked confused but Zoro kept on like he hadn't heard him, and pointed to his left eye.

"You might both have a problem with your left eye, I don't know with the cheese-heads, only that he has a scar there, but you have none at all," Nicki tensed by the mention of that and looked down. "Secondly," Zoro hurried to say, still pointing on his own left eye, "the front of your hair is longer,"

"Oh, you noticed that?" he said humorless.

"Thirdly, you have no gout-beard," Nicki laughed by this.

"You're checking us out that much, sword-head? What? Wondering who to date or something?"

"Fourth!" he said with a vein popping up on his temple as he tried to kill the urge to beat the hell shit out if this blond so he had a blue mark to stand out with too. "You might kick like hell, you might smoke and you might cook, but you're not a cook, you're not high tempered, your style is different, your way to walk isn't the same, you don't smell like him, in fact you smell a hell lot worse than him,"

"Oi!"

"You don't curse that much, you don't flirt that much again, but you're actually a bigger pervert than the curl-brow (what you also don't have neither), your eyes are brown, your hair is lighter –did I mention that before?"

"Uhm, don't think so,"

The swordsman took another swig from his bottle "_And_ you look more like a girl,"

"Now, don't push it too much!" Nicki said warningly with a vein popping up on his temple, but held in as the swordsman suddenly pointed a finger at him, with the bottle still in his hand.

"No matter what people might say; you will never be like _him_… or the other way! Got that?" The blond looked at him in confusion, and then he looked down and smiled.

"Yeah, I got that," he said as he now looked over the town before them. He rose up, dusted himself clean and then stretched his back so some of his joints clicked. "I'm going on land as well, you coming?" he asked as he slipped his hands into his pockets and glanced back at the teen. The swordsman drank the last beer in the bottle and shook his head. Just then when he was about to open his mouth to say something, he were cut of by a blood curling scream. "Where did that come from? The infirmary?" Nicki mumbled surprised and looked around.

Zoro sprang up and jumped down on the deck underneath him and hurried into the infirmary where the scream came from. He literally ripped the door open and froze. Sanji were twisting and turning in his bed, as he moaned and cried in his dream. The cover was long ago kicked away and now laid on the floor. Sweat covered his whole body and glistened in the sun. Damn it! He was having one of those bad dreams again! He approached his side and looked around in the infirmary. What kind of medicine did Chopper normally use when the cook had those dreams? Something to calm him down with… wait, _was_ there even any medicine that could remove bad dreams like those the cook had? It had been a long time since the last time he had an attack, so he couldn't remember what happened last time. Curse it!

"Oi, Sanji?" the swordsman said as he slowly laid a hand on the chef's shoulder; his shirt was even soaked in sweat. He shook him lightly but nothing happened, his eyes were still closed and he was gasping even more, like he's been running a long marathon. "Sanji!" he tried again "Hey, wake up, you're dreaming!"

"No, d-don't, l-leave me alone –hngh- nooo…!"

"Sanji!!" he sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed tight on his shoulders and shook him brutally. "God damn it! Wake up already!!" the chef's head just tilted from the one side to the other, still gasping and panting. He shook him again, still a bit brutal, but at least the chef stirred a little this time and groaned, he shook him even more as he called his name, and suddenly the visible eye flung open. It stared confused around, completely unfocused, as didn't he recognize the place he were. "Hey, Sanji," the swordsman said a bit quieter and this time only shook him lightly. That blue eye now looked up on him, as it recognized him again it started to water and tears ran down his cheeks. He bit his lip and suddenly wrapped his arms around the other teen. Zoro froze in an instant as the blond pulled himself closer into his chest.

"Please don't tell, don't tell them anything, I just… please don't tell," the chef cried and sniffled. The scent of musk, the weak scent of food and the strong whiff of sweat and male, the smell of Sanji reached his nose and remembered him once again about that dream he once had. He swallowed hard and mentally slapped himself. That was no time to go and remember or even _think _on such kind of things. He sighed and wrapped his own arms around the shaking form and hugged him.

"I won't, I won't tell anybody," Zoro assured him and tried to calm him down. Sanji hiccupped and nodded slowly. "Shhh! Easy now, it was just a dream, you're in safe hands now," he whispered into his one ear as he lolled him back and forth. Sanji's hands grabbed his shirt on the back and held tight, as was he afraid to let go and he then would disappear from him. He buried his nose deeper into the swordsman's chest.

"God, I hate t-this," Zoro heard Sanji's muffled voice say and held tighter around him. "I just hate this… I'm, I'm so pathetic… to no use at all,"

"Shhh, don't say that, you'll be okay," the older teen insured him. He turned his head slightly so his nose touched the chef's chin. God, he wanted so much to just kiss that flushed chin… he so much wanted to kiss those lips, lick his sweat away and love him on a way that no one ever had loved him before.

He gritted his teeth as those thoughts slowly were taking over his mind and was giving life to a special part of him, down below. '_Damn it! Stop thinking like that! What wouldn't they others think? What wouldn't **he** think?' _he chewed his lips and was surprised to feel how big of a hole the longing feelings left in his heart. Was he really slowly falling in love with _him_? In a _man_? He groaned in irritation and buried his nose in the crotch of the chef's neck.

Sanji blinked the tears away from his eyes and gazed in surprise -and fascination? - As the swordsman's heart was beating faster inside the broad, muscled chest. He silenced and listened carefully to the others groan and mumbling curses. What was wrong with him? Something was really off with him, but he couldn't tell _what _it was. "Zoro?" he asked carefully. Said person flinched on the spot. What the hell? "Y-you okay?" Zoro chuckled slightly, the rumbling feeling to his ear somehow felt calming and funny, in a good way.

"That should have been my line instead," So, something _was _wrong? "How about you?" why… why was his low, deep voice sending such kind of shivers through his body when he were talking? And why did it feel so good? Sanji sniffled and nodded.

"Better… sorry about that, I just-"

"Don't mention it,"

"But I-"

"No, seriously, _don't _mention it!" Sanji sighed and nodded.

"Man, I feel like a pathetic moron," he grumbled, but even so didn't let go. That rumbling feeling came back as the swordsman chuckled.

"Well, now you are saying it yourself, then-"

"Oi, watch it, marimo!" the blond said through gritted teeth. "You at least didn't have to agree with me!"

"Hahaha!"

'_So nice… wait! I shouldn't think like that! But… it **is** so nice to listen to,_' the chef thought and without a second thought held even tighter around the other man, what silenced him at once.

"Can I… uhm… can I please, sit like this… just a little bit longer?" He knew that was too much to hope for, but the shitty swordsman just felt so nice and comforting to be in the arms of and he damn hell just didn't thought that what a part of his mind just had said!

"Sure," Sanji blinked in surprise.

"What?" Zoro pulled a mocking smile. "_What_?"

"Just don't start crying like a little girl again,"

"Oi! Damn you-" Sanji began to protest but silenced at once as the swordsman literally _hugged _him.

"Sit still or I'll leave you in here all alone again!" Somehow those words affected him more than he knew the swordsman attempted it to be, and jus silently nodded. He sighed deeply and not long time after he felt the sleepiness taking over him again. Just when he was about to fall asleep he heard small snores coming from the other person. He smiled inwardly and soon self fell asleep in the arms of the sleeping swordsman.

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

Sanji sat and looked on the town before him. The harbor was a big place where many ships had laid to, even other pirate ships are here as well, but none of what he knew. He stretched his arms high above his head and at the same time let out a yawn. He was tired or just bored. He had nothing to do and no one to talk with, the only one left on board beside him was already in deep sleep in the shadows. The straw hat boy's snores reached his ears and tempted him to just do the same as the little kid was doing now. He rubbed his eye and couldn't stop looking at him. Either the kid had been to a haircutter or else he just have hided his long bangs pretty well under that straw hat of his, that covered his face in darkness. He tilted his head slightly as he was sure that he caught the shade of blue or light silver-blue under that hat, but that could just be his imagination, because he knew for sure that the kid had black hair and red bangs… right?

"Seeing something interesting?" Sanji literally jumped in his seat as the younger teen suddenly spoke and cracked an eye open. Blue eyes met each other and then a smile reached the kid's lips. "She cut me today,"

"Huh?" Sanji said wisely and blinked. Oliver sat straight up and stretched his back while humming. What a nice nap. He pulled the straw hat off and Sanji's visible eye widened as he gaped at the sight. Silver-blue or light blue hair was revealed in the light. His long bangs were gone and all was a lot shorter than before, almost like Luffy's, but then again not. "Why'd you colored it blue?"

"Hm? Ahahaha! No no, _this,_" Oliver pointed to his head "is actually my real hair colour. The other before was something I colored to not stand out that much… but Pernilla just didn't like the idea that much," he said and put the hat back on and patted it. Sanji sweat dropped.

"Red bang to black hair _does _actually stand a bit more out than that…"

"Yeah, she told me that too," the younger teen said while he laughed nervously.

It went silence again and Sanji's mind drifted away while Oliver's drifted back into dream-land. He kept looking at the town; had he been able to walk he would be nowhere near this ship by now. He stared intensely at the railing before him, and then he grabbed it with both of his hands and pulled himself up to stand. God it was nice to stand up like this and feeling the wind blow right into your face. He sniffed the air into his lungs and breathed out. Then he took a deep breathe as he tried to move his one leg; leaning against it still hurt like hell, but as he tried to walk along the railing he felt the dizziness slowly taking over him again. He let himself fall back down into the wheelchair with a _bump_ and sighed deeply. It was no use. He would never be able to walk again!

He drove over to one of Nami-san's sun chairs, that she nicely had let him borrow when he liked to use it. He locked the wheels as he were right in front of it, he removed the footrests so his feet were free, grabbed the armrests of the other chair and then pulled himself up to stand, turned around while standing on the healthy leg and then sat down. With a sigh, he leaned back onto the chair and sighed once again. Should this really become his normal day of life? Having no use for the others and only be a burden? As he thought about it a tear escaped from his eyes and ran down at his heated cheeks. Man, he really needed a smoke right now but Chopper hadn't allowed him to smoke as long he were in the infirmary, and secretly Sanji knew that the little doctor was slowly trying to make him stop smoking. Secondly his mind hadn't been-

_Click!_

Sanji cracked an eye open when he heard that sound, not knowing when he had fallen asleep, and stared directly into the barrel of a riffle pointed to his head. His eye opened wide. "What the…?" he was pushed brutally back down in the chair by the riffle and got it pushed closer to his head. '_Ah shit!_'

"Oi! Is the kid still sleeping over there?" the man with the riffle suddenly asked and smirked by the look of the chef's confused expression. The kid? Oh shit, Oliver!

"Yeah, he's fast asleep! That drug of yours worked well!"

"Gashashasha! Good, can't have the child to pull any attention towards us, when we're going to have some fun with this little beauty-boy here, before we'll deliver him to the Headquarters." Sanji blinked a couple of times before it became clear to him _who _it was there stood before him in those white uniforms.

"Oh just great! Marine-soldiers!" the teen mumbled as he rolled his eye. The marine chuckled.

"_Ex-_marines, more precisely, kid, now bounty hunters! And not one of the nice ones!" the black haired bounty hunter pushed to the blond with his riffle. "Now, stand up!" Sanji glared at him "You deaf, kid? Stand up I said!"

"The hell I won't, shit-head! Get your damn a-"

"I said: Get up!" he grabbed Sanji's shirt and threw him out of the chair. Sanji landed on the deck with a yelp and tried to pull himself up with his arms. A kick in his abdomen send him back down, the next kick hit him square in the face.

"Ah shit!" he grabbed his broken nose and curled together into a ball. The blood ran like crazy.

"Black Leg Sanji," the other bounty hunter read up from a wanted-poster and threw it before the blond "You don't look that scary as your bounty says. Tche! You sure this is him, Frank?"

"Damn sure! There's not two of the same person, now are there?" He bend down, grabbed the chef's blond hair and forced him up on his legs "Now _stand_ kid and then lets have a little fun with ya!" but before he even could stand properly he collapsed at once with a yelp of pain escaping his lips. The dark, tall man stepped closer to him, but Sanji pulled away from him.

"Leave me the hell alone, damn it!" '_Damn hell! I can't even stand up to fight!_'

"Oi, Frank! Look at this!" the other said as he kicked to the wheelchair. "The kid has damn hell become a cripple! Hahaha! Easier work it can't get!" Sanji balled his fists. That damn idiot! Did he have to say it on that way?

"Eh? You can't walk kiddo? Hurt your famous legs, hah? Ghashashashasha!" He kicked the blond in the shoulder and pushed him over so he was lying on his back. Not two seconds later he kissed the one foot of the blond, there sent him flying far across the deck. Sanji pulled a smirk.

"Only _one_ leg, shit-head!"

"You damn fucking," The other bounty hunter ran towards him. Sanji moved up on his hands, pushing off with his healthy leg and with that same leg he swung around and connected it with the other mans chest. He heard the satisfying sound of something cracking inside the man's chest and smiled. But the smile soon disappeared as a sickening feeling shot out through his other leg and made his world spinning around him. Shit! He swayed on his hands but didn't want to give up as the stubborn red-head stood up again. The man grabbed around his chest and glared at the blond.

"So, you can still bite a little, huh? But for how long I wonder?"

"Till now!" the other ex-marines voice suddenly sounded. Damn it! He had forgotten all about him. Sanji turned around on his hands to look back, just in time to see the man move his riffle towards him and pull the trigger.

_BANG!_

The blond fell to the ground, screaming out loud. He grabbed his left leg and suppressed the urge to cry out loud as well.

"Shit!! Damn hell…!!" he gritted his teeth as the pain 'pumped' in his left foot… he could feel the blood seeping out from the new created wound and running down along his leg, as he laid flat on his back.

The dark-haired man approached him and hit the bleeding foot with the back of his riffle. Sanji screamed up again and the next thing he knew he had the same riffle stuck into his mouth. He widened his visible eye and stared in horror on the thing in his mouth. Frank stabbed it even deeper into him, making the teen to winze and cough. He loaded the riffle again and earned the blonds' complete attention.

"Listen kid," he said warningly and smiled slightly by seeing the oh-so-dangerous pirate shaking before him "as I told you before, we want some _fun_ with you at first, before we deliver you to the Headquarters. Chehehe! You get what I mean, when I say _fun_?" If possible, Sanji widened his eye even more as he saw the other man laying down his weapon and began opening his belt. Oh damn hell…!

"Khoo, phea –gargl- pfews gont… ghoh, gont…!! Aargh!" The young pirate coughed again as the riffle hit the entrance to his throat.

"You just lay all still, _pirate_, or I might 'accidently' pull the trigger here, or…" he looked over towards the sleeping form of the other teen, where one of his other men now was standing at. Sanji heard a _click_-sound and looked as far back as he could to see another man pointing a gun towards Oliver's head "we might 'accidently' kill your little friend over there… get what I'm saying, _pirate_?" The blond swallowed the best he could and nodded slowly. "Good, now, don't move, don't scream, don't do _anything_! If you do, you know what will happen! Got that?" the teen nodded again slowly, as a tear released from his eye. He let go of his leg, slowly, and laid flat on his back.

The redhead began already opening his belt and literally ripped his pants down. Sanji winced at the demonstration, as it sent jolts down in his wounded foot. He wanted to ball his fists, but making _one _movement, he knew what was going to happen. Damn it all!

"Ghurr, auch… my head hurts," Oliver grumbled as he slowly woke up. He moved his hand up to his head and hissed at the pain. As far as he knew he hadn't been into any fights, nor been drinking any of Zoreo's beers or been hit by Pernilla… or had he? Damn it, where _was _he, anyway? He cracked an eye open and looked to his left… he didn't recognize this ship at all! He looked to his right and blinked… then suddenly his eyes widened in horror as he saw a blond lying on the deck with a riffle stuck into his mouth and with a red-haired man ripping his clothes off. Nicki?! No, wait… it wasn't him… it was… "S-SANJI?!"

The men before him froze in an instant and looked back at him. Even Sanji moved his head slowly to look with a tearful eye back up on him.

"Hey hey, kid! You just stay still!" A voice spoke to him right beside him as he made a movement to stand up. He turned around and stared directly into the barrel of a gun.

"Iieaigs!!" Oliver froze in an instant and looked from the gun to the man holding it, and to the two others who was about to… with Sanji…

"Hehehe, yeah, that's right kid, just stay still and nothing will happen to you," the man before him chuckled and pushed the gun against his head. The blue-blond teen heard the other two laughs as well, and from the corner of his eyes he saw the redhead grab the blonds' legs and force them to each side.

Sanji let out a shriek and then heard a _click_ above him. He froze at once. "Remember what I said, Blondie!" It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Hey!" the other before Oliver bellowed, and pulled a smirk on. "Remember that it's my turn after Marko to fuck the Blondi-" Suddenly he was cut off and the others looked up in time to see a grey wolf attack their companion. The man screamed up in horror and pain as the wolf bite and scratched him violently.

"What the hell?!" Frank suddenly breathed out, and soon was cut off as well as a sword cut his throat open. The man fell to the floor right beside the blond pirate, dead! Sanji widened his eye and tried to pull away from the dead man, but the other redhead was still holding his legs.

"T-The hell is going on here?" Marko roared up, but soon silenced as the blade of a bloodied sword were shown to his face.

"You make _one _wrong move, _ex-marine_, you'll end up like your pal here," A deep dreadful voice suddenly spoke. Marko nodded quickly as his whole body started to shake. Sanji looked up at the one holding the deadly blade and looked up on the face of their first mate. His eyes were darkened in pure hatreds and anger; the look could even send the devil on the run… Sanji had never seen their swordsman _this _angry before… he wasn't kidding when he warned the man about making any unnecessary movements. Even the blond was shaking by the mere aura from the man, which almost could choke you if being in his 'dark zone'.

Zoro stared directly into the redheads eyes and moved the sword closer to his throat.

"Let. Go. Of. Him. Now!" he said through gritted teeth, the man did this at once and at the same time hurried to pull away from the psychopathic swordsman. But the swordsman was fast and was soon in front of him again and stabbed his sword down in the deck… only two inches away from the man's manhood. The ex-marine paled at once. "If you ever have had your fucking dick into his ass, I'm damn hell gonna cut it off!" every word was spoke with venom dripping off it.

The pathetic bounty hunter was trembling all over his body, and then he shook his head. "I-I-I d-d-didn't had, I-I mean I didn't d-do-"

"Sanji?" the blond looked up on the sudden question after him, but Zoro never looked at him, his deadly stare was on the man before him. "Did he ever touch you down there?"

"Wha-?"

"Did his dick ever come inside you? Did _it _touch you?" Zoro raised his voice for every sentence. He tilted the sword slightly closer to the man's 'holy place' and turned his head around to look at Sanji. Sanji himself was taken aback by the mixed feelings of hurt, hatreds, worries and anger in the swordsman's eyes… he had _never _seen Zoro like this before… _ever_! Sanji shook his head slowly.

"N-no, he never made it," compared to the first mate's voice, his own voice almost sounded like a whisper.

Zoro nodded understandable and pulled the sword away as he looked at the trembling redhead again. "You just be glad that he's speaking the truth, dick-head!" he said as he sheathed his sword. "Get your clothes back on and get the hell out of here!"

The ex-marine nodded hysterical and turned around to pull his pants back on and scrambled away from them. Zoro looked back as he heard the blond moan and saw him holding protectively around his bleeding foot. "Sanji…?"

"ZORO BEHIND YOU!!" Oliver suddenly screamed up and pointed.

Marko roared up and pointed the riffle belonging to Frank at the swordsman. "You _damn _filthy _PIRATES!!_"

_Click!_

The first mate turned around and pulled his sword immediately as he jumped towards the ex-marine.

"_ZORO_!!"

_BANG!!_

**~_To be continued_~**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nille: Aaaand End of Chapter thirteen!!**

**Usopp: Wow! You're evil!**

**Nille: My, thank you –smiling-**

**Usopp: -sweat drops- it wasn't a compliment… baka…**

**Nami: -claps in hands- I really like the ending of it!**

**Usopp: You really hate Zoro, don't you?**

**Nami: Nooo, how would you _ever _think something like that?**

**Usopp: -sweat drops even more- …no comment… **

**Zoro: Witch!**

**Nami: 5000 berries!**

**Zoro: wha-WHAT?!**

**Nami: You just insulted me!**

**Zoro: And _what _the _hell _do you think _you _just _did_?! HUH?!!**

**Nami: Aaaw~, poor little Zowo-chwan got his twipzy wipzy feelings huuurt!**

**Zoro: Huh?!**

**Nille: -sigh- I think she just insulted you again, Zowo-chwan…!**

**Zoro: -(for a really good reason I will safe you for the upcoming, brutal fight… thank you for your understanding…^o^)- damn fucking witches! –stomps away- Review & Review and I'll let them live a bit longer –grumbles-**

**Usopp: Auuch~! –rubs head- What have _I _done?**

**Nille: -little happy soul flies away~!-**

**Usopp: UAAARGH!! NILLE!! STAY HERE!! PLEEEAAASEE!!**

**Nami: -mumbles- 300.000 berries… at least!**

**Usopp: _NAMI!!_ THINK ABOUT YOUR NAKAMA FOR _ONCE_!**


	14. That Thing you’re feeling…

AN: It's finally Sunday again and THIS TIME I'm sending it out in the right time again^^ Thanks for reading and thank you all so much for all your lovely reviews ^o^

And Oh! Not to forget! Because I've got SO many reviews, over 100!! I'll give review number 100 a gift! A One-shot of whatever she wishes it to be about…

And review number 100 iiis; _**GRACE121**_!! You were review-writer number 100, and therefore I will write you a one-shot, and it can be of whatever you wish (inside of the One Piece universe, of course ^^), what do you wish it to be about? What should happen? You tell me and I'll write it to you^^

The same will go for the person who will become review number 200!! Yay! I hope I'll get so many!! ^o^

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_**A**__**nswers on reviews from chapter thirteen:**_

_TDI and One Piece lovur __: M'sorry, can't be all perfect everytime, ne? –smiling-^o^ And this time it's up on time!! Glad that you liked the chapter!_

_**Jin-chi**__**: -smiling all over my face- I promise you that fluffynes like this will happen again… and then back to the horror… not only the in his mind… but the REAL horror ^o^**_

_Daschel__: You're always so nice XD And yes, Sanji is too pretty for his own good^^ that's true… he's just have to be happy for that I'M __**not**__ in this story –laughing out loud- thanks for your understanding ^^ and I promise there will be more Sanji-love!!_

_**Dont-stop-believing: -laughing out loud and slaps over knee- Hahahaha! Oh god I love you and your jajajaja XDD And yes, lovely ending of a chapter, no? –Shishishi!**_

_Mish1__: -evil smirk- yes I know~! Fufufufu~!_

_**grace121: Well, one can never know, ne? Fufufu! I AM being evil now, and you know what? I looove it –laughs out loud-**_

_**Zoro: Okay **__that __**was a creepy laugh –brrr!**_

_silentscreamer666__: Shishishi! You're not the first nor do I think that you'll be the last to say, that I have written a really MEAN ending on this chapter… I'm glad that I'm not the reader, because then I think I would have kicked the writer (kicked myself, yeah, __**that **__would have looked nice XD) But I don't stop here, of being mean! Shishishi!!_

_**zoroVsanji**__**: Hmm, do I have it my hear? Ummmm-nope! –evil laugh- sorry little frrriend, but you have to wait tilll sssunda-ha-hay! Bwuahaha!**_

_**Sanji: -steps back- she IS actually getting even scarier like that!**_

_**Usopp: Man, to have YOU to admit that, then there **__must __**be something about it!**_

_**Luffy: Huh? Was someone talking about a meatfeast? **_

_**Nille: yup! From one of our dearest readers; Francesca-chan! Let's have a partyyy!!**_

_**Luffy: -raise arms in the air- SANJIII! MEEEAAAT-FEEEAAAST!!**_

_**Sanji: -sigh- this going to be one hell of a party.**_

_**Usopp: you don't sound happy,**_

_**Sanji: No, because I'M the one COOKING it ALL!**_

_**Usopp:…oh, I see…**_

_ano~miss__: Zoro and Nami __**never **__had been together, it was just a cover up, so Sanji would stay away from Nami, Zoro told him this, if he got it, well… let's just say that he took it pretty well, after all that there had happened to him ^^ If she has feelings for him? No, don't think so… if I said 'yes' she would just kill me ^^; And YUP! I just HAD to put a cliffhanger like that! –biiig smile- And MAAAAAN!! I loooove you!! Like them!! and Nami does as well__ XD_

_**PiratesLife4Me02**__**: Ah, s'okay, I won't kill you… yet –evil smirk- na, the thing is that you like my story, and THAT, I'm really glad to hear –big smile- Oh, you have a teasing computer as well? Shishishi! ^^ and nope! I'm not freaked out… I'm only weird! XDD**_

_Yukiim __: Thanks! *^o^* and this time I promise to be out on time ^o^_

_**Pisaj-Elf**__**: Wow! Did I… really get THAT many? … -speechless …wow… okay, I think I'll give review number 100 a gift; I'll write a one-shot after her wish^^ and the same goes for review number 200 ^o^, and if you give me your e-mail, I'll write one for you as well, for giving me the good news –big smile- I'm in a good mood today! Shishishi! And you can wish whatever it should be about, honestly, that'll be MY gift to YOU! XD**_

_-Someone- __:  
ACTUALLY Zoro ARE about four months older than Sanji. In episode 102, the incident in Alabasta, (were Luffy goes crazy and Zoro and Chopper have to 'cool' him down again) In 8 minutes in the episode, Chopper does ask if that Zoro is the oldest in the gang. So actually, Zoro's is a year older than Sanji for about four month every year… uhm, if you understand what I mean ^o^; but anyway, I'm glad that you like the story. _

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_A big thanks to Jessica (Cloud-Ima) who's been beta-reading this chapter! _

_I've got great friends, that's for sure, and one day I'll pay it back to you…_

_I promise!_

_I owe you a lot!_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

* * *

_Everything went so well,_

_And then I couldn't keep my hands from you._

_Now I've ruined the only change_

_To have a real friendship with you…_

_If I just had stayed dead!_

* * *

**14. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**That Thing you're feeling…**

**Can I kill it now?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Drip… drip… drip… drip…drip…_

The air felt heavy and warm. Time felt as if it stopped and the noises the seas made sounded like they were disappearing, leaving a single swordsman in the world of silence. Zoro gasped for air heavily and swallowed to moisten his dry throat… but the blood collecting in his mouth stopped him from even breathing. He coughed and spat the crimson stuff out of his mouth. Damn shit! Not what he had planned to do today. He tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword that was stuck in the stomach of the ex-marine. He looked up into his eyes and watched the life slowly draining out of the man. This was almost a competition of _who _would die first. He felt his head spinning and exhaustion slowly taking over him, together with the feeling of pain growing in his chest, where blood ran from and dripped down onto the deck… Franky would get pissed at him if the bloodstain wouldn't come off the deck.

The silence only allowed him to hear his own beating heart hammering in his eardrums and the sound of his own and the other man's coughing and gasping for air.

Sanji starred in horror at the scene before him; to hell with the fact that he was still half naked and was bleeding himself. It wasn't as bad as the damn swordsman, who just had jumped in front of a bullet. He felt his hands shaking and his breath come out in small shaking exhales. He clenched his fists and swallowed. Was it normal to feel your heart shattering every time the swordsman coughed up another large amount of blood? Was it normal to feel this pain inside of your chest, like someone just stabbed you? He didn't know and he didn't care right now… all he cared about was all that blood… all that blood that kept collecting on the deck around the swordsman. Zoro bled a lot in battles; the idiot sometimes just runs into the battle and almost gets himself killed, you would think. But to be honest, Sanji had never seen the swordsman bleed this much, not since Thriller Bark.

"Where the _hell _did it hit you?!" he suddenly blurted out as his eye flickered around the green haired teen's back, searching after the spot. "Zoro! Where the hell did it hit you?" Said person answered him with another coughing fit followed with another huge amount of blood being thrown up. "ZORO?!"

Zoro turned his head slightly to look back at the blond, who sat and panted, eye wide open as he looked horrified back at him. Che! That idiot looked like he just had seen a ghost. "Oliver?" the swordsman managed to say through the mass of blood in his mouth. He gritted his teeth and grabbed even tighter around the sword's hilt… it was the only thing that would keep him from falling. He presumed that the kid was listening and spoke again. "Get Aho-cook away from here…" he gasped "_NOW!_" and coughed again. If he was to die, he didn't want the blond to see him dying… but damn hell, he wasn't going to die! Not that easily! That would be a damaging blow to his reputation if he died just because he was shot by one _fucking _bullet!

Oliver nodded, even though he knew that the first mate couldn't see him and scrambled up onto his feet. The ex-marine before him had become silence after the wolf had bitten, ripped and scratched him to the point where he was all bloody… but he didn't know if he was dead or still alive… only that the man was completely silence as the wolf sitting on top of him lifted its bloody head and howled sadly up into the darkening sky. He ran towards the half naked chef and pressed the straw hat further on his head and concentrated.

'_Doppelgangers!_'

Sanji didn't notice that there was more than _one _Oliver to grab his arms and legs. He didn't hear what was being said around him… the only thing he noticed was that he couldn't hear his own voice, even though he knew he was screaming the swordsman's name. And the only thing he heard was the swordsman's breathing getting even slower, and if possible, his heart beating even slower as well. Damn! The soon-to-be-greatest-swordsman, the strongest crewmember on this ship right after Luffy, couldn't, _shouldn't _die this easily. Not like this!

Zoro did one thing that Sanji never had seen him do ever before… at least not towards him…

Zoro smiled!

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

The lonely wolf kept crying up into the darkening sky that soon would pull its cover of night over the land and sea. Then it stopped and looked down at the still form under it. The ex-marine looked horrified back up at him, not daring to move a muscle. He was in bad shape, but at least not dead, one thing more indicating that was the strong smell of piss as the oh-so-fearful bounty hunter had pissed in his pants. Paws spread to each side of the man's body and soon, in a sharp glow of light, slowly changed and formed into human hands. The ex-marine stared up into the changing face above him; fur on the wolf's head soon grew longer and turned into light yellow bangs, the nose grew smaller and not long time after he looked into the eyes of a young and beautiful man's face, who stared with an empty expression back down at him. The young blond man leaned down to his one ear and whispered into it.

"Piss off!"

As soon as the blond stood up, the ex-marine had scrambled away to the railing and jumped into the dark waters. The young blond stood in silence and looked around on the deck. Two forms stood almost leaning up against each other; the one smelled strongly of death, the other almost the same. He stepped up to them and with sorrow looked at the gasping swordsman. His body was shaking, threatening to give up and let him fall. He leaned closer to him and saw that haunted look in his eyes, there soon would turn all glassy and emotionless… like it always did. He hated to look into a dying man's eyes.

"He's dead, Zoro," the naked man whispered to him. Said teen looked slowly up at him with trembling movements. He choked out a chuckle as he fought to get enough air to speak.

"Never thought… you were a wolf… Nicki…!" Nicki pulled a small smile and 'hmphf-ed' as he stared up into the sky, like he was looking for something. Soon he heard a _thump_ as the swordsman's legs had given in and let him fall to his knees, the dead bounty hunter still leaning up against him. Zoro gasped more than before. It was hard to breathe with all that blood still in his mouth and lungs.

"Never thought you would last this long," the blond man said, half joking. He knew Zoro didn't appreciate all that sad talk, and thank God that the first mate found it funny as well and forced out another chuckle.

"I won't die… that easily… I won't… die," he swallowed hard and spat out another amount of blood. It almost felt like he was slowly drowning in his own blood. "S-Sanji…?"

"He's okay, but he's afraid, sad, and angry,"

"You can hear that?" Nicki nodded slowly.

"Yes, but weakly. I can hear their voices in the infirmary, but not what they're saying… Oliver is having a hard time keeping him inside." Zoro chuckled, pain running through his chest.

"He's… getting better then?" Nicki nodded and Zoro smiled. He pushed the body away from him, tired of smelling the scent of death. As soon he did this, his sword clattered to the ground. Zoro swayed a little and not long after, his body couldn't hold him up any longer and let him fall onto the deck. He hissed and spat another huge amount of blood out. "Hey, wolf-boy," Zoro half joked, even though he could swear that his voice was filled with sadness as he suppressed the urge to cry. The blond looked down at him from the corner of his eye. "I don't want to die…!"

"I know," Nicki stated with a deep sigh, then turned fully around to look at the dying swordsman with a smile. "But _she's _here now. _She _will help you!" Zoro never managed to open his mouth to ask _who _and _how_ before the sound of flapping wings reached his ear; something white came into his vision for a moment and soon disappeared. Funny enough, he couldn't even hear himself breathing any more… he tried to move his hand, but not even a finger would follow his command. Was he… already dead?

A light shone above him, a weak light. Snow white feathers were carried away with the wind; he no longer could feel. Everything felt so cold and empty. '_Sanji…_' was the only thing he could think of before darkness slowly overtook his vision. '_I'm sorry to die this way…_' The darkness closed even more around him. '_So… sorry…!_'

'**_You want to die?_**' a female voice suddenly spoke in the darkness.

'_No…_' he answered at once.

'**_Will you let me help you?_**'

'_…yes…_'

'**_Then grab my hand…!_**'

'_Which hand? I don't… see any hand…_'

'**_Right before you…_**'

'_I'm falling…_'

'**_Grab my hand, Roronoa Zoro…!_**' that voice said… '**_and open your eyes!_**'

He did, but his vision blurred in the sharp light. He blinked as he saw a girl before him. Short bangs, dark-blue hair, a white shirt that was too big for her to wear, and dark shorts. He blinked again.

'_K…Kuina…?_' The girl smiled.

'**_It's too early Roronoa Zoro… you haven't even fulfilled your dreams…!_**'

'_Don't you mean "dream"?' _Kuina shook her head.

'**_No, "dreams"!_**' she looked up. '**_They're calling for you, Zoro-kun, can't you hear them?_**'

'_No._'

'**_Then listen!_**' He listened… but he heard nothing. He was about to say something when he suddenly heard the same words again as before. _…grab my hand…! _'**_Grab her hand, Zoro-kun._**'

'_What hand? Who's hand?_'

'**My hand!**' Zoro saw the hand before him now, but he couldn't see _whose _hand it was, but none the less he grabbed it.

'**_Thanks Zoro!_**' The dark-haired girl gave him a warm smile.

'_Wait, Kuina!_' he reached out for her, but she just kept smiling at him as he felt himself being yanked forward. '_KUINA!!_' Then he felt a shot of pain in his heart and soon was grabbed into darkness once again, as he kept being pulled up. It felt like reaching the surface of the sea as he suddenly gasped for air. He panted and coughed as he grabbed his shirt right above his heart. He opened his eyes slightly, but was once again met by a sharp light. The light soon faltered and he soon could see something that looked like people and a big ball of something brown. They were talking to him, screaming at him, and calling at him; he could hear that, he could hear them all, though it all sounded so far away. He closed his eyes once again and sighed.

Was he dead?

Or alive?

He felt a cold tear running down along his cheek.

What angel just brought him back?

"…Kuina…" he breathed out and fell asleep.

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

_Clouds were floating in the blue sky above, the sun shone brightly over the fields. A child, no more than ten or eleven stood under an old oak and pulled off his clothes. Sweat covered his little muscled body and his chest moved in a fast pace. He walked up to the little river, where he often was training, and looked into the running water that reflected his red face and short green hair back. Then he let himself fall into it. The cool water felt so wonderful to his heated skin as he dived deeper into it. He turned around so he was facing the surface… the sun looked so funny under the wicked 'mirror' of the river. He closed his eyes and let himself be pulled slowly back up to the surface by the gravitational pull. He sighed at the feeling of the heating sun above him and the cooling water under him. This was just so perfect._

_A shadow suddenly appeared above him. He cracked an eye open and, just in time, pushed himself away before a loud **SPLASH** was heard right beside him. The impact caused him to go under the water and slung him around under the surface. The boy swam back up to the surface and gasped for air as soon he reached it, and stared at the place were the huge **SPLASH** had come from. A dark head approached the surface short time after and the boy trembled of anger._

_  
"KUINA! Are you trying to kill me?" Kuina laughed. _

_"Is it that obvious?" she joked, but the boy didn't find it **that **funny at all. "Oh, come on, Zoro-kun, don't be like that!"_

_"Don't call me that," Zoro mumbled and dived under the water again. That damn Kuina! Why did she have to follow him to this place? He just had some wonderful peace for himself until **she** came._

_Man, the water was so wonderfully cool that he almost could have stayed in it the whole day, but the need for air soon forced him up to the surface again so he could breathe. He looked around himself and found that no one was in sight, not even the dark-haired teen. That only meant **one **thing. Zoro let out a high pitching yelp as someone suddenly grabbed around his waist and pulled him under the water once again. As he came back up, a half naked Kuina sat at the shore and was laughing her ass off. Zoro's face reddened even more. That damn girl!_

_"S'not funny!" he stated and dived a bit under so his mouth was just right under the surface and blew bobbles. Kuina rolled around on the grass right under the old oak and pointed at him while still laughing like a hyena._

_"The hell it was! Hahaha! You should see yourself! That face! That face was just priceless! And then that girly scream! Bwahahahaha!" Zoro did **not **just blush by hearing that! He gave the heating sun the fault to the redness in his face. Yeah, exactly! It was the sun's fault! "To think that you're so ticklish right there!" Okay, now he **was **embarrassed for showing his weak side **so **clearly. "Oh, come on Zoro, stop pouting so much and get up here!" Zoro did that, but it wasn't because **she **said it… he just didn't want to swim around anymore._

_They lied together under the old oak and stared up at the endless blue sky above them. White clouds floated in it like ships on the sea. Kuina pointed up at a special cloud and told what she thought it looked like. Zoro didn't want to do that, but as soon the teen asked if he were a pansy or what, he took up the 'challenge'. _

_Some of the clouds looked mostly like animals or old wrinkled people. "That one just needs some green colour and you won't see the difference between that one and your hair." Zoro roared angrily and the dark-haired girl couldn't stop laughing at him… but he soon had to admit that having such a peaceful moment with his rival was actually nice. _

_The green haired boy almost fell asleep by the lukewarm wind drying his body and hair, as he suddenly heard the teen next to him sigh deeply. He opened a single eye and looked at her._

_"Is something wrong, Kuina?" he asked quietly, like he was afraid of some else hearing him. Kuina didn't answer him at once and just stared up into the sky._

_"Zoro, would you ever miss me… if I died?"_

_"Huh?" She was joking, right? She turned her head to face the questioning boy._

_"Would you? Or would you forget me?" Why was she suddenly all this serious? He pulled a small smile._

_"How should I ever forget an idiot like you, who I can't even beat in a fight?" he joked. Kuina laughed._

_"Watch it, or this 'idiot' will kick your sorry ass back into the river!" She tried to sound cool, but Zoro watched her face changing… it looked so… peaceful and, relieved? What was up with her?_

_"Kuina…"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Uhm." Oh, damn it! He hadn't even meant to say that out loud. He had to find an excuse for saying her name out loud. "What is love?" What?! Where the hell did **that **come from? Kuina blinked as she looked at him and then smiled._

_"Is that a proposal? I'm not dating babies, you know." Zoro blushed and then yelled back at her._

_"The hell? NO! It's not! It was just a question… just forget it…" He turned over on his side, showing her his back, and crossed his arms as he pouted. Where on earth **did **that question come from, anyway?_

_"Well," Kuina slowly began and suddenly sounded so serious. "Depends what kind of love you mean. Love can be many things." Zoro turned slightly back and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "You can love your mother, and a mother can love her child… that's known as 'motherly love'. Parents can love their children, and the other way. You can love your friend, that's called true friendship… then you can love a dish, a special thing, a pet and a special place." The green haired child turned a bit more to see her better. Kuina laid on her back, arms behind her head as she told and Zoro couldn't stop looking at her in fascination. "Love can be many things, but mostly it means that it's something your heart treasures. But then there is the other meaning of love, when you're in love with someone." She sighed dreamingly as she kept her gaze on the skies above her._

_"And, what is that? What does it mean?" and why did he keep asking such things? He really didn't know. Kuina smiled, still floating in her own dreamland. He had never seen her like this before._

_"To be in love in another person is the most wonderful thing in the world, but you can never choose on your own who to be in love with. That is something your heart decides. Love… when you really are in love in another person, when you feel alone and not complete without **that **person by your side, when you can't stop thinking about him or her, when you're even dreaming of him or her and if you get that weird feeling inside of you every time you see that person, then you really are in love. Sometimes if you think too much about that person, you can get all lovesick… that can both be good and bad; good, if you can be together with that person like you wish, and bad, if you can't be together with that person because of some special circumstances… then your heart can be in so much pain, that it one day, if the loneliness and grief gets too much for it, can kill you…"_

_"So," Zoro started and looked up in the skies, "Love can be both bad and good?" Kuina nodded. Zoro thought it all through again. It both made sense, and then again not. He closed his eyes and thought. To be in love… would someone ever love him like that? Would **he**, for that sake?_

_"Aaaand," He heard the dark haired teen say not long after and suddenly got a bad feeling about this, "this is what **I **love to do!" Zoro shrieked loudly as the teen suddenly began tickling him everywhere and couldn't stop giggling. _

_"Stop! Stop! Hahaha! I can't take it! Aaaah! No, not there! Hihihi! Stop it!" he tried to sound as serious as possible, but failed miserably, and of course Kuina didn't want to stop either. _

_"You know **why** I love doing this?" she asked as she kept on tickling him, as the boy tried rolling away from her, but just laughed out loud instead._

_"Hahahaha! No-hoho sto-hop! Haha!"_

_"Because I hear you laugh, and that's something I hear rarely from you," She stopped for a while and Zoro looked up at her, blinking in confusion as he tried to catch his breath again. The girl smiled at him. "Don't stop laughing like that; it's so nice to listen to."_

_"Kui-WHAAA! Hahahaha! NOOOO! Not aga-haha-in!"_

_"Told ya, don't stop!"_

_"UAAARGH!! You're killing me-hehe~!"_

Zoro groaned as he slowly woke up. That dream… he had almost forgot all about that day, even though it was his first peaceful day with his rival. He cracked an eye open and was met by darkness. The hell? He blinked a couple of times as a weak light suddenly was turned on in the corner. Then it went out and he heard someone cursing. Then another weak light was lit and soon that light became even brighter. He turned his head slightly to look at the source of it and saw a blond man sitting in a chair lit up by an oil lamp that soon was placed up on a table. Blond hair shone like gold in the weak light as Sanji sucked on his one finger, still cursing. He sat a bit more up in his bed as he watched the blond before him. It was nice to see him acting 'normal' again.

"You burned your little finger, Aho-cook?" he asked with a smirk on his lips. The chef turned at once in his seat to look at the person speaking, and then groaned in irritation.

"You just shut you mouth, Asshole!" Good, cheese-head was getting back to 'normal' again.

Zoro looked around in the dark room and furrowed his brow. "Where am I?"

"Che! Are you blind? You're lying in a sickbay in Chopper's infirmary!"

"Actually, I can't see anything else than that light and your fucking face!" Sanji froze for a moment and Zoro cursed himself for saying that word. The blond shook his head, like he tried to shake a bad feeling off him, and rolled over to the side of the swordsman. Out of all expectation the chef suddenly laid his hand over the other teen's eyes and pressed him back down to his pillow.

"Lay still, god damn it," he sneered as the swordsman tried to get back up again. "It's like what Pernilla-chan said; there _can_ be some after effects."

"After effects of _what_?" Zoro asked a bit unsure. He tried to keep his beating heart from beating _too _loud as his skin felt like it was burning, right where Sanji was touching him. He swallowed and had to control himself from grabbing that hand and kissing it, licking it, sucking its fingers and… oh god, he had to stop thinking like that! Suddenly he felt the blonds' hand trembling slightly, and couldn't leave to lift a brow off it.

"Of '_what_'? Of 'what'?!" the chef hissed through gritted teeth and the swordsman felt the other's hand grab tighter around his face. "You damn idiot! Don't you get that you've just been _dead_?!"

"W-what?"

"Lay still, I said!" Sanji pushed the other teen back down onto the bed as he tried to get up, and sighed. "Damn it… hadn't it been for Pernilla-chan you wouldn't have been here now,"

"Wait, what are you talking about? And what does that have to do with me not seeing clearly?"

"Because you were falling, deeper into the darkness… urgh! How to put it?"

"I thought you were in here," Zoro said honestly.

"Well, think again, but don't get stupid ideas about it! You were so stupid to jump right into a bullet that ripped your one lung apart! Idiot! Who the hell wouldn't get worried? But that damn Oliver wouldn't let me get out until I kicked him across the room and hurried outside."

"You _walked_?" the green haired teen said hopefully, but Sanji only sneered at him.

"Don't be stupid, asshole, the only thing I could do was crawl. When I came out I saw this light and hurried over to you, and you…damn it, you didn't move, you were just still… you were… dead!" Why was he crying? He shouldn't be crying! Sanji cursed himself for almost letting his feelings affect his voice, and dried the tears away from his eye. The moss-head didn't have to know _how _he felt when he saw the man laying there, all still… all _dead_!

_"She's trying to pull him back._"

That's what Nicki had said to him back then when he had come to them. Why the blond had been half naked, he didn't know and he honestly didn't care about that at that time. "Pernilla-chan leaned over you, with her hands on your chest as she tried to 'pull' you back. Don't ask me how, that's just what I got to hear. And then, a minute or two later Chopper came back to the ship and saw it all…" Chopper had cried out loud as he had seen the dead swordsman, but had controlled himself as he got to hear what was going on, "one minute later, you started breathing again, and your wounds were healed as well. That's what happened."

"Does…Luffy know?" the swordsman asked carefully. Sanji shook his head, even though he knew the other couldn't see him doing it.

"No. None of the others knows about this. Didn't think you wanted them to know that you died of a single pathetic bullet and then returned back to life," Zoro grumbled but didn't say anything else about it. "Nicki and Oliver cleaned the deck and removed the 'evidence' before anyone returned back. But you had lost a lot of blood, so you needed a blood-transformation. Chopper fixed that and told the others that you was tired and had just fallen asleep in my bed."

"And the reason I can't see much is~, what?"

"As I said; it's an after-effect of what happened, you know, being dead and then pulled back to life. But that should soon return back to normal… if there's something 'normal' about you."

"Oi! I heard that, curl-brow!" Sanji pulled a smile.

"Good! Hoped you did too!" the blond removed his hand and Zoro cursed inwardly of the loss of warm. "Now, go back to sleep, you need it!" Sanji was about to turn around and roll away, but was suddenly grabbed by the arm. He looked quizzically up at the teen holding him and by accident looked into his eyes. He winced by the sight; those so strong and grey eyes still had that haunted look in them, and the grey colour still looked a bit pale.

"Wait Sanji," the swordsman said and tightened his grasp around the thin arm. Said person winced at the rough grip. One thing was for sure; the marimo hadn't lost any strength at all.

"What?" he asked straight out, but didn't meant it to sound so… harsh.

"Thanks," Sanji blinked and then looked away.

"Don't mention it," he said with a little smile creeping onto his lips, and was about to pull away again.

"No, wait."

"What now?"

"Uhm," Zoro sucked on his lip to think how to put it, but there was no other way than to say it straight out. "Won't you please…stay?"

"Eh? Afraid to be alone in the darkness?" Sanji teased and playfully smiled.

"Just shut your mouth and get back here," the swordsman half commanded and pointed to the side of his bed, while he at the same time grabbed tighter around the blonds' arm. Sanji sighed and rolled back onto the bed.

"Okay then, but don't pee in your bed if you get too scared, you're going to wash the sheets yourself if you do," he chuckled inwardly as he heard the other grumble and curse at him. Suddenly an arm snuck around his waist and pulled him up from his wheelchair. "Hey! What the...?! The hell are you doing?"

"Shut up," the swordsman said as he pulled the chef up onto his bed beside him and slung another arm around him. He snuck his nose into the neck hidden behind golden hair and sniffed in his scent; it was just as he had remembered it. He pulled the blond closer into his chest and felt the other man freeze. He just had _one _single question to himself; why the _hell _was he doing this?

"H-hey, Z-zoro…? T-this is a bit of a, uhm, awkward position, you know," Sanji felt his cheeks heat up so much that when he felt his back touch the other man's chest he thought that they would start burning. He swallowed hard and tried to pull away, but the teen had a hell of an iron grip around him.

"Lay still…!"

"O-kay," Okay? Okay _what?_ No, it wasn't okay, but he … just couldn't get away from him and he just did_ not _feel like this was nice! Impossible! But… then again, he was so warm and felt so… _safe _to be up against. Damn it! He had to stop thinking like that! It was only a _woman _there should be nice laying w-

Zoro suddenly grabbed his shoulder and turned him around so he was lying on his back.

"Wa- what are you do-?" he swallowed hard as he saw the muscular man kneeling right above him with his strong arms on each side of his head. The tanned chest looked like dark gold in the light of the oil lamp, and the strong look in the grey eyes had returned and shone warmly in the night. Sanji felt his cheeks heat even more as he saw _what_ kind of a position they were in and tried to look everywhere else than on that good-looking man above –damn it, he had to stop thinking like that! "Zoro, wait! What are you…?!" Sanji panicked as the man above him slowly leaned down towards him. He grabbed the sheets underneath him and clutched it so hard so his knuckles turned all white. "Zo –mmm?" He widened his visible eye as he felt the others lips connect with his own. He stopped breathing and just stared horrified up at the other, who had closed his eyes to hide his own fear.

The swordsman licked his bottom lip carefully, and the blond couldn't help but to gasp at it. As soon he opened his mouth, Zoro's tongue slid into his mouth and started caressing _his_ tongue, like he thanked it, and then explored his mouth. Sanji's hands held so tight on the sheets so they were trembling, but soon slowly lightened and in the end released their hold. He moaned in the kiss as the swordsman's tongue hit the roof of his mouth. God! It felt so good… he had never known that a kiss felt so… wonderful and… complete!

Zoro leaned down on his elbows and ran his fingers through the golden hair. He didn't know what the hell had got to him, but damn, this just felt so good so he soon didn't care of anything else in the world. He lost himself in the kiss and hummed through the sensation of kissing the other man. As he pulled away they both panted as they looked into each other's eyes. Sanji never got to say a word before Zoro sealed their lips once again. The blond hummed and moaned, and the same did the swordsman. To hell with anything else right now, this just felt so good. The next time he pulled away he licked his way from the blonds' lips and down to his one ear and kissed it.

Sanji moaned and gasped as he felt the other's tongue lick his ear and cheek, and soon went back to the ear and sucked on it. Oh god, this was just so wonderful! He wanted to touch the other man, but his arms and body didn't want to move. He couldn't move a bit and groaned at the thing that he couldn't do anything about it, other than just lay there and take it all… but he didn't complain about that either. He gasped once again as the green haired teen ran his tongue along his jaw and sucked on his Adams apple. He felt like his body was burning. Everywhere the swordsman touched him, either with his hands that had started searching down from his hair to his chest, or from the kisses and licking, his skin felt like burning and prickling. His thoughts swarm around in his head; nothing made any sense to him anymore. Zoro's hands were everywhere on his chest, his side, as they ran up and down, caressing him. He gasped out as the hands searched under his shirt, and skin came in contact with each other. God, he couldn't take this much longer… it was just… so wonderful.

He leaned his head back and moaned out loud as the fingers of the other brushed lightly over his hardened nipples. Soon Zoro's lips were on his again and he felt himself complete lost to this ever growing feeling inside of him. He wanted more! He wanted more of this! He didn't want this to stop... he just wanted this to continue… never to stop…!

Suddenly reality was thrown right into his face as someone knocked on the door. They both froze and pulled away as they stared horrified at each other. Oh no. Oh god no! What had they done?!

"Zoooroooo? You up yet~?" They heard Luffy whine on the other side of the door. Zoro jumped out from the bed and threw the sheet over the silent chef, and searched everywhere to find his shirt.

"What is it, Luffy?" Damn it, where _was _that damn shirt? And why the hell did he sound so nervous? He should sound cool and relaxed –god, what had he done? '_Ah, there!_' he grabbed his dark-blue shirt and pulled it over his head as he hurried to the door and god, if his heart just would stop beating so fast and loud! "What?" he literally spat out as he opened the door. Luffy tilted his head in question.

"Why are you sweating so much, Zoro?" Said person paled at once. Oh shit! He felt his fist clench and unclench every now and then in his pocket. He opened his mouth to say something, but not a word came out. Damn it! "You're also trembling! Did something happen, Zoro?"

'_God, please stop this!_'

"Are you okay?"

'_Stop this!!_' Luffy pulled a playful smile and Zoro felt like paling even more. '_Oh, hell no!_'

"Ah! I get it now!" The swordsman clenched his fists hard and he swore that he heard the door creak under his hand that still held it. "Shishishi!" Luffy elbowed him in the rips. "You've been out training again, ne? Even though that Chopper has told you so many times not to when you're under his care, right?"

Zoro felt his world spinning and began breathing again… even though he hadn't known _when _he had stopped breathing in the first place. '_Thank god for that he's so damn naïve!_' For a moment he actually thought that there _was _a god somewhere above who listened to his prayers.

"Yeah, but how-"

"Chopper told me in the end what had happened, he couldn't speak away from it when I found some bloodstains on the deck." Suddenly the young captain ripped the door open and flung his arms around the other teen. Zoro froze.

"L-Luffy?"

"I'm just so glad that you're still alive… or back to live… Zoro, don't ever do such a thing again!" Was he crying? Was their happy captain really crying? Zoro glanced over at the sickbay where Sanji had turned on his side, facing away from them and laying all still, and then back at their captain. He sighed and patted the raven haired boy on his back.

"Sorry," he mumbled and just wished to be anywhere else than right here right now.

Luffy blinked as he opened his eyes and looked at the sickbay, and Sanji could clearly feel his eyes staring at his back. He gulped. "Why's Sanji lying up in your bed?" They both froze on the question.

"Shit-cook was tired and I helped him up," Part of it true. "and then I went up training," Lie! "When I came back, the cheese-head had fallen asleep," again a lie! "And then you came," okay, that was the only truth he had told their captain, who didn't make it any easier when he looked up on him with those damn huge puppy-eyes.

Luffy blinked and then smiled. That made sense! "Ah, I get it! Shishishi! You were just afraid that Chopper would see that you've been training, ne? That's why you stayed up here."

"Oi! S'not true!" Luffy laughed out loud and pointed teasingly at him, as he pulled away from the boiling swordsman.

"Shishishi! Zoro's afraid to be hauled over the coals by Chopper!"

"LUFFY!"

"I get it," the raven waved his hand, "just stay up here and cool off, or else your mere existence will tell what you've been doing, ne?"

"Ah," was the only answer the swordsman could come up with. "Right…!" Luffy grinned and started to run away. "By the way, Luffy," the captain stopped and looked back. "Why did you come?"

"Huh? Isn't that obvious?" The raven plastered up one of his biggest smiles. "I just wanted to be sure that my best friend was okay!" With that he jumped back down to the men's quarters, leaving a speechless swordsman out in the night.

As soon as Zoro heard the door underneath him close, he sighed out and slid down on the floor. He pulled his legs up to his chest and grabbed his hair. Damn that was close! But… oh god! What… what the hell had he done?! His eyes widened as realisation really hit him. He had… he had _kissed _Sanji! Damn it! Not only had he kissed a _man_, but he had also done… and… and… oh god hell no! What wouldn't Sanji think of him right now? What wouldn't he…? Damn it! That friendship that he slowly had built up with him, had he now just smashed and ruined it completely?! He began rocking back and forth. He normally wasn't afraid of things… but things like _this _were completely different!

Sanji would _never_ forgive him! _That_ was for sure!

What to do now?

What to do now?!

'_What have I done?!_'

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nille: Comments?**

**Nami: -SQUEAL- They were finally KISSING!! –noodle dance-**

**Nille: You know, you're just acting like Sanji now…**

**Nami: So sweet…!**

**Nille: -sweat drops- S****he's not listening…**

**Sanji: Oh lovely flowers of the beautiful garden in the heaven I am so grateful that you've been using some of your precious time to read this wonderful story written by our lovely ange-**

**Nille: -sweat drops even more- Sanji, how about breathing a little? Just a suggestion though…**

**Zoro: No, just let him keep speaking, then we'll at least get some peace very soon.**

**Sanji: MOSS-HEAD! –pointing angrily at him- I HEARD THAT, YOU DAMN GORILLA!!**

**Zoro: The hell, Shit-cook?!**

**Usopp: -sweat drops- A****nd heeere they go again… typical… oh, anyway. Mighty readers from FF, I would be grateful if you would Review & Review so I, the Great Captain Usopp, will be able to write the next fantastic chapter that's about the Fantastic Adventures of the Great Captain Usopp-sama!**

**Nille: -kicks Usopp in the head- STOP TAKING ALL THE CREDITS, IDIOT!!**

**Usopp: Fworry~! Auoth! I fhink I dust loth a tooth!**

**Luffy: Shishishi! SEE YEAH LATER GUUUUYYS!! –big flapping with arms there should be something like a wave-**

**Nille: Till next Sunday! –waves (normally)-**

**Chopper: Bye bye!! -Waves as well- **


	15. Colourless Butterfly

AN: Hi there everyone, and good Sunday! It's finally time to get on to the next chapter, and for the most of you, I think you'll like it a little ^^ summer vacation is almost over and I soon have to work again, but don't worry, there will still be a new chapter every Sunday of 'Taste of bittersweet Disaster'. XD

_**Answers on reviews from chapter fourteen:**_

_Mish1__: yeah, even that it's me there are evil towards them, I still feel sorry for both of them… honestly!_

_Zoro: Yeah, and you sounds reaaaally like you mean it to, no?_

_Nille: Eh-hehe… -sweat drops-_

_**grace121: First of all, I'm really flattered that you like this chapter too^^ second: I'll do my best to fulfil your wish and will come up with a story that you will love (I hope ^o^;). Thanks for the options and when this chapter comes out, I will already have started on your story ^^**_

_Daschel__: Short-time-brain-loose, I think that you can call it that, what Zoro got for a moment^^ But anyway, well, who knows how Sanji felt? Will I tell? Hmmm, nope! You just to have to read this chapter down below. XD_

_**Yukiim: Thankii!**_

_**Usopp: Yeah, thank you **__so __**much for your kind words! Hmph! –crosses arms over chest- **__you're __**defiantly **__not __**being one of those to reserve a Christmas card from **__me __**this year! **_

_**Nami: Yes, I'm with you, Usopp (for once). I would NEVER blow anything up!**_

_**Usopp: Hey! I heard that!**_

_**Zoro: -snickering- bad loosers.**_

_**Sanji: -Noodle dance- I love you too, Yukiim-chwaan!!**_

_**Nille: YOSH!!**_

_**Nami/Usopp: -sweat drops- you all pretty weird, you know that, right? –sighs- **_

_IzzyIzMyRoleModel__: Ah! You're were all these people? Haha! Well then, thanks for all those other reviews I got from you ^^ and now I'm curious… what are the two reasons that you can't wait to happen?? M'curious~! ^o^; Glad that you like this chapter as well!_

_**PiratesLife4Me02: From a none-Zosan-lover I'm really happy to hear that you liked it so much and that you also will keep on reading it. Thanks! ^o^**_

_zoroVsanji__: -big smile- Ah, thank you so much! Hehe! Have told it to Zoro… weird, he went off right after completely read in his face… wonder what's wrong with him? ;p _

_**ForeverWithering: Ah, hello Faust! Thanks! Glad to hear that you like it^^**_

_Michi-chi__: Oh! It's you, Jin-chi! XD You're very welcome, but don't worry, it's not the end of it. Shishishi! I think that you'll love this chapter then –big smile-_

_**Rawr : Wow! You have used you **__whole__** day on reading on **__my __**story? I'm really flattered and honoured XD Thank you! I'm glad to hear that you like it so much ^o^**_

_Pisaj-Elf__: Hehe^^ then I think that you'll love this chapter XD… and perhaps kill me… only perhaps ^o^;..._

_**dalia76: Then I think you'll like this one ^^.**_

_ano~miss:__ Waa~! Thank you so much for the song! It IS sounding really good, and fits to the mood in the story. Your opinion is really good! ^^Shishishi! You're always so sweet!! *^o^*_

_**Dont-stop-believing**__**: -big smile- lovely! ^o^ Glad to hear that I can help people survive through Bio-classes XD And thank you for the cookies!! –chump! Chump!- Mmmm!! Tastes really good~!**_

_**Usopp: Oi! Wasn't it something with that we should share?**_

_**Nille: -Looks at review- nnnnope! Doesn't stand –starts eating again. **_

_**Usopp: -mumbling- greedy…!**_

_**Sanji: Oi Longnose! –dark aura surrounding him- got something to complain about? You already got a share right in front of you! Baka!**_

_**Usopp: Huh? –looks down-**_

_**Sanji: Or rather you 'had' a share right before… Luffy just ate it for you,**_

_**Usopp: -roars up- LUFFY!!**_

_Pirateking1__: YAY!! CAKE!! –Dance around the cake and then suddenly stops- hmm, what to wish what to wish… Ah! –blows the biggest candle-_

_Zoro: So, what did you wish?_

_Sanji: Pernille-chwaan, my adorable angel! –kneels down on the ground- Would you like to marry me?_

_Nille: YES!! My wish became true!_

_Zoro: -sweat drops- Absolute __**no **__comments… -thinking… evil smirk and then blows a candle- _

_Franky: Yo, guys! Look what I found here! An ancient ancho –ups! –trips, anchor flying in the air and lands on Sanji's head- _

_BANG!_

_Sanji: … -1 hour later, wakes up- WHAT THE FUCKING HELL MARIMO?!!_

_Zoro: -snickering- yup, it worked._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Once again I have to thank Jessica (Cloud-Ima) for helping me beta-reading this__ chapter as well! She has agreed to become my beta-reader the rest of my story (Hope you'll want to become my permanent Beta-reader) Damn I send her this chapter Sunday, and already Tuesday morning I got it back! Thank you so much for your help, Jessie-chan, you're the best! ~^o^~_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

* * *

_I loose my breath every time I look at you…_

_I feel my heart beat so much,_

_That I think it soon will burst out of me…_

_But I never can tell you about it…_

_I can only be with you in my dreams,_

_Never will I be happy,_

_In the same world that you're breathing,_

_Course you must hate me like the flu,_

_After what I've done to you…_

_If I just could keep dreaming,_

_And then keep being with you,_

_Were my love to you was legal._

_I love you, so much,_

_That I even get sick of myself with the thought! _

* * *

**15. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Colourless Butterfly**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

No one had seen Zoro the last few days. No one even _dared _to go up to the crows nest, where they knew the swordsman had locked himself in, and those foolish souls who dared to peek into the room, ended up almost losing their head. Even Luffy was clueless about what Zoro was locking himself up about. And he was even starting to get worried about him. No one knew what was wrong… no one, besides their head chef, who wouldn't say a thing about it, but they all knew, or at least they thought, that they both had gotten in a fight, like in the 'old' days.

Sanji stared at the meat he was cooking and didn't see the young blue-blond teen come up to him. He was so much lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the teen speak to him. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened a few days ago in the infirmary, the kisses Zoro gave him still lingered on his lips, ear, jaw and throat. His skin felt like it still had a tingling feeling where the swordsman's hands had touched him, and the sight of the man's tanned chest that looked like dark gold in the night still haunted his mind. Even when he closed his eye, he still could see those grey, strong eyes that looked so warmly and peacefully at him. He had never seen him look at someone like that before; it gave him a whole other picture of the swordsman… it made him want to know more about their silent, sword fighting crewmate.

He groaned and massaged his temple with his thumb and pointer finger. All of this was going to his head. He didn't even know what to think; he was feeling comfortable with a _man_! A _**man**_,for God's sake! That wasn't supposed to happen! He loved women and he was deeply in love in Nami, or so he thought! Now he didn't know what to think anymore. Things were like hell for him right now, his whole world as he had known it, was gone… he almost didn't know _who _he actually was any longer. All thanks to that marimo and his, yes he dared to say it, _fucking _hot kisses that almost made his knees melt and probably would have sent him in the ground, if he had been standing up. No matter _how_ he thought about it, no matter _what_ he told himself, he couldn't keep lying about the fact that he actually _loved _to be treated that way, by _that_ man. A part of him wished him to go drown himself because of the thoughts, another part told him to stop fucking around and to start making his move on Nami-san, or Robin-chan; even though the lady was pretty older than him, he at least could live with _that_!

But then there was a third part of him who told him to find the swordsman and tell him what he felt; take it or break it. That part of him was even ready to die for those words that lingered on the tip of his tongue.

Sanji buried his face into his hands and sighed. He had heard that love would be complicated, but he never knew it would be _this _complicated! And also; did he even _love _the swordsman, or was it just a one-time-feeling he had for him?But more important; how did _he _feel about all this? Did he really mean-

"Oh fucking _HELL!!_" Sanji slammed his fist hard down in the counter and Oliver, who stood beside him in that moment, jumped up in fear with a yelp. It was only then that Sanji realised that the kid had actually been standing beside him the whole time.

"S-Sanji? Y-you okay?" Oliver asked nervously as he tried to calm his beating heart.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the blond lied. "M'sorry," and looked up to check the... he looked around on the counter but couldn't find what he was searching for. "Where's the pot with the-" he snapped his fingers as he tried to find the word. Damn, it was embarrassing, that a master cook like himself _forgot _the name of the dish he had prepared was called.

Oliver smiled a bit nervously. "The meat is cut-and-dried, Sanji-san, uhm… I asked you if I should take care of it, and you said 'yes'."

"I… I did?" When the hell did he even speak to the kid, when he only now had realised that he _was _there_?_ He cursed himself for being so oblivious. "Yeah, uhm… thanks, Oliver."

"Hm. Want me to bring up some food to Zoro-san?" The blond sighed and rubbed his temple again. "Sanji-san?"

"Uhm, yeah… you just do that, I… I think I will go to bed… would you and Nicki take care of the rest?"

"No!" Oliver only opened his mouth and snapped it close again, as he looked at the person who had spoken. Nicki smashed the rest of his cigarette into the ashtray on the counter and blew out a long trail of smoke. "We won't." Nicki looked between the blond teen in the wheelchair and his friend holding a pot, ready to serve. "Place that down, Oliver, we won't be serving a-ny-_thing _before the cook himself sits at the table!"

"Damn it, shit-head! I'm tired! Don't you get it?!" Sanji roared furiously and grabbed hard around his armrests, to keep himself from jumping up from his seat and in the face of the damn blond.

"Yes, I _do _get it!" he said flatly and sat halfway up on the counter, his leg on it, the other dangling down from it. If Sanji was able to stand he would kick the damn idiot so much, that he wouldn't be able to recognise himself for a long time, for using the counter as a chair when food was on it. Nicki pointed at him, his other arm rested on the leg on the counter. "I get it all perfectly. Both you and the first mate have been acting all weird. _Neither _of you have wished to eat and _neither _of you have been speaking much to any of us. Stop thinking of what happened back then! What happened happened and that's it!"

Sanji paled immediately. Damn it! Did he know? Did he really know what they had been doing that day? Oh holy-

"He jumped right in front of the bullet, yes, but he's alive now!" Nicki then said. Sanji almost got his own words leave his own throat and he coughed as he heard the other man speak of the incident _before_ that! Thank god! "You both should stop being so silent towards each other and instead use the time to be friends again, instead of thinking on _what _could have happened... or you both soon will regret it!"

"What do you mean?" the blond asked blankly.

"A time soon will come when you won't have any time to be together anymore," Oliver now said. "Soon there won't be any time, and you will both regret not using it for anything good."

Sanji blinked. "Okay, I think I understood Nicki a bit better…" Oliver giggled and gave him a warm smile.

"You'll soon understand it. Time is both a good and a bad thing, depends on what you'll use it for. Using it on constantly being angry on each other will just make you both regret when there are no more time to make it all good again." The blond blinked again.

"Oi! Stop talking like an old wise man and speak normally!" Oliver smiled even more and suddenly leaned so close to the blond that he could feel his breath.

"Well, sit at the table and eat some food, and then I'll tell you it in a way that even a baby could understand it!" The older teen before him soon got a light pink colour in his face, that soon became the colour of a tomato, and then the bomb suddenly exploded.

"WHO THE _**HELL**_ ARE YOU CALLING A BABY, HUH?!! WHO THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU DAMN LITTLE ANT OF A BRAT!!"

Oliver couldn't stop laughing at him, and Nicki had to do his best to keep the cook down in his chair, and keep him from killing his friend.

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

Zoro watched the clouds float by as he sat on the round sofa in the crow's nest. The ocean underneath the skies glittered so beautiful and gave the sea a peaceful look. There had not been any wind the whole day and the heat had got its chance to stroke over the deck of the Thousand Sunny, and Zoro thanked Franky for insolating the walls so much that the heat had trouble getting in. The room even had something the man called an 'air conditioner' to cool down the room when the heat became too much for those who were up here. He had to admit that the Speedo-wearing-cyborg was a genius sometimes...

He sighed deeply and lied back down on the sofa. He wasn't really tired, but he hadn't anything else to do; training didn't even interest him in the moment, and that was _really_ bad! He closed his eyes and once again dreamed of the previous day where he and the chef were… He rolled uncomfortably on his side. He had understood that he had a major problem. He'd never been with a woman, neither on the one _or _the other way, but that didn't mean that he'd never been interested in them. There had been women he had fallen in love with, but had to convince himself that starting a relationship wouldn't be any good idea. Asking a woman to join them on their voyage and put her through all those dangers they were put through… he never could bring himself to do that and staying back with her was completely out of question as well. He was like a bird that needed to stretch its wings fully, fly around wherever it wished, and he wanted to keep it that way, instead of play not-interested and just walk away… even though it broke his heart many times.

But now he had a bigger problem, much bigger than he'd used to have.

He had fallen in love with a man! And not any usual man, but one from the crew, the only one he didn't get along with well. And that's not even the end of the problem; he had even _kissed _that man, even though he knew that the man was straight. God, what wouldn't he think of him right now? The chef must hate him like never before.

The feeling of his lips on his still lingered on his. He could still taste the other man, and he wanted to keep that taste, even though if it would cost him his life. He loved Sanji; he couldn't run away from that… but the man hated him like the flu right now, he knew that.

'_What to do? I can't stop thinking about him. No matter what I do, what ever I'm trying to think about, __**his**__ face shows up all the time…_' Zoro groaned and rolled into a little ball; he knew he would look pathetic the way he laid right now, but he didn't care the slightest. '_Damn it! All this is making me crazy!_'

'_**Then why not do something about it?**_' another voice suddenly spoke in his head. Damn, he hated arguing with himself, it make him look… weird.

'_Something like…what?_'

'_**Try seducing him!**_' Zoro had to laugh to himself. That was the most stupid idea he ever had heard of.

'_Yeah, right, like __**that **__ever would work._'

'_**Why not? Because the man is straight? You're straight, right?**_' The swordsman sighed.

'_Apparently I'm not._' He turned over on his back and propped his arms under his head as he stared up in the ceiling. It was almost noon; he could see it by the way the shadows were playing on it. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. He dreamed of touching the blond's golden hair, he dreamed that he leaned in and breathed in the relaxing scent of lavender shampoo and that special smell that only that man had. He wrapped his arms around the blond, who wrapped his slender arms around him as well and buried his nose into the crook of his neck. Their heart beats became one, they felt like one, one whole person. Just standing like this, on the beach in the moonlight, with the oceans waters splashing up on the coast in an easy and an almost hypnotizing pace, was something that made him wish that this moment never would end. When he looked up, he looked into the most beautiful ocean ever. Sanji's blue eye reflected the moon in it and gave it an almost magical look. He just wanted to get lost in that eye. He moved his hand up to touch his cheek and Sanji leaned his head into that hand and hummed. Zoro felt his stomach make a flip-flop and for the second time he once again fell in love with him.

"_Sanji…"_

"_Hmm?"_ Sanji nuzzled his nose deeper into his hand and Zoro moved his other hand up to caress his other cheek. That deep blue eye once again looked up on him, and swallowed him into its dark ocean. Zoro swallowed and moved his face closer to the other.

"_Sanji…_" he whispered more deeply, his heart felt like it soon would burst out of his chest. He closed the distance between them and oh god how that man just looked so gorgeous in the moonlight. _"I love you!"_ and then he kissed him like never before. Sanji's hands came up to his face as well and held him there, like he never wanted him to pull away again, and kissed passionately back.

"_Zoro,"_ the blond said breathless as they parted and the swordsman started kissing down along his throat. Zoro only 'hmm-ed' as he licked his way back up and made the blond whimper under his touch. He opened another button of the man's shirt as he kissed his way back down, and then a bit further. He could feel how the blond's arms around his neck were trembling, thanks to his small demonstrations. _"Never… never leave me Zoro, please… don't ever leave me." _Zoro hugged him and kissed on the spot right over his heart. _"Promise me…!"_

"_I-"_

Knock-knock!

Zoro almost fell out of the sofa as he woke up with a start. He looked bewildered around himself, and felt a bit hurt to wake up to an empty room with no blond beside him. His heart wrenched and he felt an urge to cry. He wanted to stay in that place, in that place where Sanji was healthy, could walk and loved him like no one ever could or would. He sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his short hair. "What?" he literally spat out.

"_Dinner is served!_" he heard Oliver call from the other side.

"M'not hungry,"

"… I'm coming in!"

"Just leave me the fu-" but then the door already had opened and revealed a blue-blond teen peeking in through the door, like was he fearing to get something thrown in his head and was ready to close the door again anytime soon.

Oliver found the swordsman sitting on the floor and looking like, to say it mildly, shit! He gnawed on his lip and took the man's silence for an acceptation for letting him inside. He closed the door and placed the food right in front of the stubborn first mate, who turned his face away from him and the food. Oliver felt a little hurt about receiving the swordsman's cold shoulder. He sighed and then took off his straw hat and placed it nicely on the couch, the t -shirt following right after wasn't handled that nicely at all and landed on top of the older teen's head.

Zoro removed the t-shirt and looked weirdly up on the younger teen. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Warming up," he said simply, like was that the most obviously thing in the world, as he twisted his body and stretched his arms backwards.

"Warming up to what?" he asked, raising a suspicious brow.

"You and me are going to fight for that food," he said as he now stretched his legs and nodded his head down to the plate. Oliver stood up again and stretched his back by leaning as much backwards as possible. Zoro could tell that the kid wasn't as flexible as their chef, but there was also a dramatic different between those two, he thought.

"M'not hungry, I said. If you want it, you can have it!"

"Ah? You're afraid fighting me then?" the blue-blond teased with a mockingly smile pulling up on his lips as he moved back up. He watched as a vein popped up on the swordsman's temple. Perfect!

"You saying that I should be afraid fighting an ant like you?" he _tried _to say calmly, but Oliver could clearly hear the offended and angry tone in his voice. That just made him smile even more.

"Apparently you are, since you're running away from it," He almost had him.

Zoro stood up and cracked his knuckles so the sound was echoing in the room. "You'll regret to challenge me, _kid_!" he said with a small smile showing up on his lips. Oliver smiled even more. Finally, he got him!

"In here or outside?"

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

Pernilla sat in the shadow of the mikan trees, one leg over the other and arms propped up under her head as she leaned up against one of the trees. She sighed sadly as she heard something break followed after someone letting out a roar. She closed her eyes in irritation as she at the same time heard the chef's call for dinner.

"That idiot," she said to no one in particular as she now watched them jump down on the deck, after climbing down from the mast. Oliver managed to jump away in time, before being stomped under Zoro's heavy soles as the swordsman jumped down the rest of the way, right after him, but was soon on the kid's tail again. "He pretty well knows that he can't beat him." she yawned and stretched her body. "Oh well, m'just going to patch him up, as usual, just like when he challenged that blue-head to Zoro back then." She rubbed some sleep out of her eyes as she heard the familiar steps of their blond assistant chef approaching her. She sighed once again. Heeere we go again.

"Nilla-girl~!" Yup, the idiot was in _that _mood today. "It would be an honor to follow you to dinner, if the mademoiselle would please allow me today?" Nicki said, bowing gently while he reached his hand to her. She eyed it suspiciously and then looked up into his hopeful brown eye.

"Just _one _single wrong look, _Nicki,_ and I'll send you flying over the railing!" she warned him. The assistant chef swallowed and gave her a nervous smile.

"O-of course I won't be like that, Nilla-girl."

"Oh, and _one _more thing, while we're at it," she said as she accepted his hand, and suddenly dragged him close to her so they were standing face to face. Nicki's eye widened at once. "Don't call me 'Nilla-girl' _ever _again, got that, _cook_?" she said in her deepest, threatening voice she could moister. Nicki sighed sadly and nodded.

"Yes, Pernilla…"

"Good and –STOP LOOKING DOWN ON MY BOSSOMS, YOU DAMN PERVERT!" She roared as she saw his eye wander down there, and kicked him so hard that he actually _did _fly over the edge of the ship, with a long-pulling '_Sorryyyyyy~!_' following after him until she heard a loud _SPLASH!_ Once again she had no one to follow her to dinner… as usual. "Damn cook!" she mumbled as she propped her hands deep into her pockets and stomped down to the kitchen.

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

Zoro panted as he rested his hands on his knees and eyed his opponent. He had to admit, the kid was fast, and good! But in a close-up fight, he had a little problem. He just had to get close into him, but that was easier said than done.

Oliver shook his feet and cracked his neck as he waited the swordsman to come at him again. He panted slightly and swallowed to moisten his mouth and throat. This fight suddenly reminded him of something, but he really couldn't put his finger on _what _it was. He shook his head and, just in time, managed to duck away from a fist that would have cracked his face in half. He had to be careful with this man because he was strong. But he _loved _challenges like this. He smiled slightly and jumped back towards him; he 'danced' around the swordsman and kicked him right in his back, making the older teen groan in pain. His blows weren't as powerful as the others, but at least he could feel them.

Zoro cursed as he stumbled slightly forwards, but managed to duck the next blow… he thought! Oliver landed on his hands, bended his legs and arms, and suddenly came flying back with full force towards the swordsman's head, connecting. The kid landed perfectly on his feet behind the swordsman right after he landed hard on the deck. Oliver smiled. He was glad that he had looked at how Nicki was fighting, but it took a lot of energy and arm and leg strength. He admired how strong his friend's blows actually could be.

Oliver let out a yelp as he suddenly was pulled by the legs and landed hard on the deck with the swordsman hovering over him, a fist only mere inches away from his face. He gulped and cursed himself from standing and sleeping in the middle of it all. Zoro smirked.

"Stop sleeping in the middle of a fight, _kid_ -OUF!!" he rolled over on his side, cursing as he grabbed his lower regions. That fucking _kid_!

"Stop being so close to me so long, m'not liking being trapped." If Zoro hadn't been in such pain, he would have rose a brow on the blue-blonds' sudden saddened mumble, and the way his shoulders sunk. Then he suddenly turned around with a smile plastered on his damn face. "But at least I won over you!"

"The hell, you didn't, fucking –ouch, it hurts," the swordsman grumbled as he tried to connect breathing and talking with each other. "M'the one who won, hadn't I held back, you would have been –ah- sleeping deeply now." More curses slipped the first mate's mouth and Oliver couldn't stop giggling of him. He knew that pretty well it was the swordsman who was the winner, but he just couldn't take it being trapped in small spaces… even hugs he had a problem with, but he never would tell that to anyone, they might just misunderstand it.

The blue-blond stretched his back, making some joints popping and sighed in relief. "The food s'mine, you go in there and eat when you're done complaining so much." Zoro swore that when he could walk properly again, that kid was a _dead _kid… and Oliver knew that, that was why he hurried up to the crow's nest and locked the door.

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

Everyone sat and chatted happily with each other as they ate the wonderful food that their 'head'-chef and 'assistant'-chef had prepared for them, even Luffy kept himself to his own plate, as he had got a chunk of meat the size of a cow. For once the others didn't have to worry about getting their food stolen by a certain rubber-captain. Suddenly they all silenced as they felt a dark evil aura nearing the front door of the kitchen, and froze as the handle was pressed down. The door creaked as it opened slowly and revealed a grumpy swordsman. It was easy to tell that he was in a really bad mood, not only because of the choking dark aura or the black clouds almost visibly hanging over his head, but the look in his eyes warned them _not _to speak to him. Chopper was already hiding behind Franky's back… along with Usopp.

Zoro stomped in and sat down beside his captain, who didn't pay his angry expression any attention and just kept eating happily. "Ah! Zhoho! Grey swe a! Oungry?" Zoro groaned in response and reached out for some of the food that was placed nicely on the table –he was honestly surprised that something still was left especially with who they shared the table with. He was about to reach for the potatoes but then stopped midway as he looked up on one of the chefs and raised a brow.

"Why are you wet like a rat, thick-brow?"

"Why you ask?" Nicki mumbled in response.

"Well, because you look like a drowned rat!"

"Well, then don't ask!" he snapped back, and blushed as he heard the brunette lady snicker slightly. Zoro caught a glimpse of her smiling in satisfaction.

"Uh huh," he just said and was about to grab the potatoes; as he did, he saw that his plate actually was covered with food. He raised a brow in question. He was about to ask but another blond interrupted him.

"Just eat before your food gets cold, Moss-head." Said person looked to his left to see the chef of the Sunny sitting right next to him. He felt his heart skip a beat and he swore that it began to get a bit hotter in here, but damn it all if he began blushing in front of everyone else, to not to mention in front of _him_! Zoro mumbled a 'thank you' and Sanji had to look at him in surprise. He honestly hadn't expected the swordsman _ever _to say 'thank you' to him.

As Chopper and Usopp found out that no one was going to be killed today, they dared to sit in their seats and look at their plates, only to find them empty. Both heads turned to their grinning captain who sat at the end of the table.

"LUFFY!!" they both called angrily.

Luffy only smiled even more. "It just tasted so good, and it's no good if its start to get cold, ne?"

"That's a really bad excuse, even for _you_ Luffy!"

"Yeah! Even for you!" Chopper said as a back-up, but Luffy just kept smiling, and the two crewmates sighed in defeat. Apparently they would be dismissed from the table on half full stomachs.

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

Night fell and as the swordsman had expected, he found their chef sitting alone in the kitchen and watching the stars outside the little window that was over the counter. He couldn't hear anything, but looking on the blonds' shoulders heaving and then falling indicated on that he was sighing deeply. Zoro clutched the packet in his pocket a little and took a deep breath before he knocked on the door and invited himself inside.

Sanji looked slightly over his shoulder to see who came in, but honestly didn't care; hoping that the person would leave him alone again. But as he caught the glimpse of something green, he wished that he _had _stayed in bed tonight. He couldn't take facing that man right now… just not yet. He still had that weird feeling tormenting him in the inside and sitting beside the swordsman at dinner had been hard enough.

Zoro walked slowly up to him. He scratched his neck while thinking about what to say and then just walked straight pass him and grabbed a chair on his way, and then walked back right in front of him. Sanji eyed him as he watched the swordsman placing the chair as far away to his right as possible, on the other side of the room. Zoro searched for something in his pocket and placed a little packet on the counter right beside the empty chair. Sanji squeezed his eye a little, to see what it was, and then widened it.

"Is that, what I think it is?" he suddenly spoke up and slowly felt his fingers itching to get that packet. Zoro pulled a half mocking smile. Sanji turned his wheelchair and rolled slowly towards the swordsman. He looked from the little packet of cigarettes and up on the other teen. "How… how did you get it? Chopper told me that he had tossed it out."

"A lie," the swordsman finally said, "I found out _where _it was that our little fuzzy friend had hidden them." He moved his foot up in time to stop the blond from getting any closer towards him or the packet. Sanji reached his shaking hand out towards him and looked pleadingly up on him.

"G-give it to me!"

"No," Zoro told him. Sanji's blue eye narrowed as he now looked up on the idiot swordsman.

"Give it the hell to me! You have no fucking idea how much I need those! Not even Nicki would lend me one!" the chef roared. The swordsman raised an eyebrow as the other said _that_ word that so often had scared the shit out of him. Zoro could have smiled out of happiness; it looked like the 'old' Sanji was slowly returning back… He just needed to do _one _thing more. He kept his serious face as he looked down on the cook.

"Yes, I know how much you've needed to poison yourself with those cancer-sticks, therefore I searched for them, idiot!" The blond grumbled.

"Then hand it over then!"

"No!"

"Wha –hey! What the…? What the hell are you doing, marimo?!" Sanji complained as the swordsman grabbed the wheelchair from behind and began pulling him backwards.

"You honestly don't think that you'll get them _that _easily, now do you?" Zoro stopped and locked the wheels.

"What do you mean?" the blond said a bit nervously. The smile creeping up on the first mate's lips didn't make him feel any more comfortable. The man placed himself right in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. He nodded his head back.

"If you want those, you have to _walk _over to get them."

"You damn well know that I _can't _walk!"

"Yet!"

"What?"

"You can't walk _yet_!" Sanji sighed deeply and ran his hands through his hair.

"Look, Zoro, I ca-"

"Yes you can." The blond looked up in surprise at the swordsman as his voice softened. "I'll help you," he nodded back again. "I'll help you walk again, so you can get your cigarettes and so I can kick your ass again!" Sanji had to chuckle, he honestly haven't foreseen Zoro offering his help to him so he could walk again. The thing was just-

"You have to hold me then," Sanji both said and admitted out loud. The green-headed boy nodded.

"Of course."

"If you don't and I fall, I'm going to bite you so hard, the next time you get close to me, that you won't be able to use your arm the next five weeks!"

Zoro bowed down before him and removed the footrests while he mumbled. "You can just bite me wherever you want to, I don't care,"

"Yuk! Moss-head! _That _just sounded so gay-ish, you pervert! Okay, stop giving me that creepy smile of yours!"

"How did you think _you _just sounded like right now, Aho-cook?" Sanji mumbled something and Zoro smiled even more. "Now, come on, give me your hand and try to stand up," the swordsman said as he stood up and offered him his hand.

Sanji chewed on his lip as he looked from the pack of cigarettes to the green-haired teen and then down on the offered hand. He sighed and took it. He stood up and swayed a little, but Zoro's firm grip didn't allow him to fall. Suddenly he felt his other strong arm sneak around his waist and held him carefully around his hip, and _no_ he didn't just almost blush at _that _touch!

"You ready, Sanji?" the swordsman asked calmly and Sanji could swear that it became a couple degrees hotter in here when his name was mentioned. Sanji took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Zoro nodded and waited till the chef took his first step. He could feel the other trembling slightly all over his body as he took the first step, and winced when his weight pressed down on that leg.

"Good. Now the other leg… really good –wow, easy now, m'right here," he said and grabbed tighter around him as the chef began to sway a little. Sanji gasped and squeezed his hand.

"N-no, Zoro, I-I can't, m'getting dizzy,"

"Come on, Curly-Q, don't give up that easily! You can do it…!" Sanji looked up at the swordsman's face, whose eyes were on his slowly moving feet. "Yes, that's good, and then –really good! Just keep on with that." He couldn't do anything else than look at the first mate in amazement. He had never seen Zoro this caring before, it was… nice.

Suddenly a sickening pain shot up through his one leg as he stepped down on it again, and he began to get dizzy, really dizzy. "N-no Z-zoro, I can't, I can't!" he said and stopped. He held onto the swordsman's hand for dear life as he began to sway again. He knew it! He knew that he couldn't do it, he told him that!

"Yes you can curly-brow! Now, move your legs! Come on!" He took a step forth himself and forced the other teen to follow him. Sanji bit hard on his lip. He began to pant and Zoro knew that this was far over his normal limits.

"I-I can't! Nnngh! Zoro, no! I can't! S'hurth tho mos, mu-much!"

"There's not that much farther to go! You can do it!" The dark world began dancing around him and he heard a high screeching sound filling his ears. No, he… he couldn't! It was too painful! "Just a bit more," How could that moss-head be so… calm? He-

"Oh shit, Zoro! Nnngh! It, it hurts!" He began shaking even more and a tear even escaped his one eye. He gasped as that sound inside of his head became even louder and he felt his legs wobbling underneath him. He felt Zoro's hands hold tighter around him as he kept moving forward. He said something, but he couldn't hear what it was. He said something back, but even that he couldn't even hear. His vision slowly turned all white and the pain overtook him completely.

As he slowly opened his eye again, the first thing he saw was something green and then a pair of worried and strong grey eyes looking directly at him. He soon realised that he was looking at Zoro's face and moved his hand up to his own throbbing head and sighed heavily. He knew it. He knew that he never would have made it.

As Zoro saw the blonds eye open up slowly he let out a breath he didn't even knew that he was holding and gave him one of his warmest smiles. Sanji looked in confusion at him. Then he looked past him and he knew what he just eyed. The blond blinked. "I…" he now looked at the swordsman before him. "How did I get over here?" he asked as he realised that he was sitting on the chair he was heading toward before, and _not _in the wheelchair.

Zoro smiled even more if possible. "You _walked _up here!" He had to bite his lips hard to not laugh out loud as the chef's eye widened so much that he feared that it would pop out.

"I…I _walked_? I walked?" Sanji asked again and again, and slowly a smile crept up on the chef's lips. "I walked!"

"Oi, oi, Sanji? You okay?" the older teen asked as tears began rolling down his cheeks. Sanji dried them away and laughed happily.

"Zoro, I _walked_!" The swordsman himself chuckled slightly and stood up to grab the pack of cigarettes and handed them to the blond.

"Yes you did, and here, your pay-mplfhmm?" Zoro was cut off as Sanji suddenly stood up, wrapped his arms around his neck, and swallowed his words with a kiss on his lips. Zoro stiffened and dropped the pack of cigarettes in shock, but not many seconds later he wrapped his own arms around the blond's waist and pulled him closer into him as he deepened the kiss. As they parted for air and looked at each other, it suddenly dwelled on Sanji _what _he just had done. He paled at once and the word horror was written clearly in the blond's ocean blue eye.

"O-oh god, w-what have I done?" he said, panicking and beginning to tremble. "Oh god no, Z-zoro, I, I'm so so sorry for that, I-I d-didn't knew what I was, I mean, I –Oh god I didn't mean to, I was just too..." He pushed himself away from the swordsman and stepped back, but Zoro held tight around his waist and pulled him into another kiss. Sanji stopped breathing and he feared that the blond had died of shock. But as he pulled away, the blond blinked. Okay, he wasn't dead yet.

"S'okay, Sanji," Zoro spoke to him in a low deep voice, and moved a hand up to caress his cheek. He moved some strands of hair away from his face and looked deeply into that blue eye that looked terrified back at him.

Sanji swallowed hard and closed his eye. He was gasping and he still couldn't stop his body from shaking so much. But that touch… that touch just made him want to lean into it. His heart began beating faster, but on a different way.

"Sanji."

Oh god, the way he just spoke his name… he bit his lip and looked up at him, the look in the swordsman's eyes was breathtaking

"There's something I wanted to tell you for a long time." Sanji wanted to answer him back, but right now his mind couldn't form his words into vocals. Zoro leaned closer to him and gave him a quick kiss as he wrapped both of his arms tight around the thin frame, as it threatened to collapse. He leaned his head on the chef's shoulder and sniffed in the ecstasy-like smell that only Sanji had. He could have stood like this like forever.

Sanji swallowed and finally found his vocals. "U-uhm, Z-zoro, we c-can't, I mean, we're not allowed, I mean."

"Sanji, I love you!" the blond dropped his jaw and froze completely. The swordsman began nipping his way up from the throat, to the blond's jaw and gave it a kiss as he licked the rest of his way up and planted a soft kiss on the chef's lips. Sanji kissed slowly back, but then suddenly pushed the swordsman away from him. Zoro looked at him in bewilderment as the chef fell back in his chair with a _bump! _and looked terrified up at him.

"Zoro, I can't, we can't… w-we're not allowed to!" he said, panicking and grabbing tight onto the chair he was sitting on. "I-it's illegal! T-two men can't, they're not allowed to-"

"…love each other?" Zoro finished for him and suddenly found the pattern on the floor very interesting to look at. "I know, I damn well know that, Sanji." He clenched his hand hard into a fist, and then suddenly looked up at the blond. Sanji was completely taken aback by that sad expression that suddenly was present in the swordsman's eyes. He honestly _never _had seen him this sad before. "Time by time I have had to give up love, because I'm now a pirate. I'm sailing around and I have never had the heart to ask the woman I loved to come with me, because I didn't want to put her through any dangers. And I never wanted to stay back with her because I have a dream to accomplish. I have been forced to give up on love so many times, so no, I'm not a woman-hater but I'm also not a womanizer like you, but I do love them."

He sighed deeply and looked up in the ceiling; he knew pretty well that the blond was staring at him. Why was he telling him this? Because the blond finally had to know; take it or break it!

"But lately, when you weren't here, when we couldn't find you, and when you then returned back, I found out that I had some abnormal feelings towards you. I cared about you, more than what the others did. And as time went by, I found out that I didn't only care more about you… but that I also had fallen in love with you."

The swordsman sighed deeply and stepped back so his back touched the counter, and leaned tiredly up against it. He ran his trembling fingers through his short hair and swallowed.

"Damn it, Sanji… I've never felt like this towards any woman before, you… you're making me crazy… can't even stop thinking on you… shit!" He turned around and buried his face into his hands as his arms leaned on the counter. He let his head fall slightly through his hands, so they could ran through his short hair and grab hard into it. Damn it! He could feel that he was about to break. Sanji was _not_ allowed to hear his voice break and he was _not _allowed to see him cry either. He was just so damn _pathetic _right now!

Sanji did not know how to take all this. Zoro, _the _Zoro, the fearful pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, was just declaring his love to him and was… scared? He could see it, he could see how the swordsman was trembling, and that was something he never wished to see.

He took a deep breath and stood up again. He was dizzy, yes, but he still forced his legs to move forward again, and proud of himself, he could have jumped up in the air for joy for taking four steps forward all alone, if it hadn't been for the fact that his friend was slowly breaking right in front of him. He leaned down on his back and gave him a tight hug. "Zoro," he said, exhausted. "We're both men, and we're not allowed to love our own sex," the chef said almost in a broken whisper.

Zoro closed his eyes to hinder them from glistening in tears. He knew he would get this answer.

"But." He felt the hug tighten around him and froze. "I think… that I love you too, Roronoa Zoro. You damn shitty pirate!"

Zoro chuckled and Sanji allowed him to turn around in his embrace so they faced each other. Zoro's arms wrapped around the blonds' waist as well and he pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Sanji's hands searched up to his short green hair and deepened the kiss even more. He had to admit that the hair was much softer than he had expected. The swordsman licked his lip and the chef allowed him to enter his mouth. A tear escaped the blonds' eye. Sanji had never been this happy before. He held onto his short hair for dear life, never wanting to let go of him, and Zoro's arms became tighter around him, like he felt the same as he. Tongues played with each other, the one won and explored the other's mouth. Sanji moaned and sighed in satisfaction.

Yes, he _did _really love this swordsman… to hell with the rest of the world, because now he held his own world in his hands. A world formed like a god in a human form, who loved him like no one ever had loved him before.

His heart jumped for joy and he kissed him deeply again after they had parted for air.

To hell with the world, as long he just had his swordsman…

_His _swordsman…!

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

A shadow out on the deck moved from the kitchen door and jumped over the railing to land on a little boat he knew that was waiting for him. It brought him to another larger ship further out on the sea. Men called that he had reached them as he climbed up the stairs of rope, the other man following right after him. He pressed his hat further down so his face was hidden in shadows and followed the red-haired man down below deck, where he knew that _he _was waiting on him. They stopped in front of one of the doors through a long corridor and waited on an answer.

"Enter!" a deep, rumbling voice spoke. The two persons stepped inside and the other man locked the door behind him. He furrowed a brow at this action. He didn't like small rooms that were locked. "Ah~, my little spy has returned," the man, sitting behind a desk spoke and held up a large bottle of beer in cheers. He clenched his hands hard together into a fist, by the mentioning of that word. "So, any proceedings, kid?" He bowed slightly.

"He's slowly returning back to his old self, besides that, he also has begun to have a feeling for a certain swordsman… Hunter!" he told him. Hunter raised a brow and smiled a sick smile.

"Eh? So the little slut is cheating on me, huh? What a bitch! Ghahaha!" The kid grumbled under his breath as he looked past the shadows under his hat. "So, when will you say the 'meat' is well prepared? You promised me a dinner I'd never would forget!"

"The 'meat' has to simmer a bit longer before its soft enough to eat." He _hated _when he spoke in codes like this. "Beside that," He now changed the subject and his eyes darkened dramatically "how is _he_?"

"Ah, yes, you're right," Hunter snapped with his two fingers and not long time after it, two other doors in the room were opened. Two men pulled on someone and tossed the person into the room. The young man moaned in pain and the kid jumped towards him and kneeled down beside him.

"Oh god, Zo…Zoreo! What… what have they done to you?" he said horrified as he turned his friend over on his back, well aware that his hands were bound behind his back. His short, blue hair had a disgusting colour of brown and red. Cuts, blue and green marks were seen all over his body. His black t-shirt was ripped and clenched onto his beaten up body for dear life.

Zoreo gasped for air and hissed whenever he made any movements. He opened a single green eye that looked paler than ever before, and looked sadly up into ocean blue eyes. "M'sorry, I've giving you problems, like this, kid," he said, his voice horse and dry. He coughed a couple of times. "M'been too weak, hah, shit!" The kid ran his hand through his short hair that was stiff with dried blood, and then looked furiously up at the man that was sitting and chuckling at his desk.

"You promised me not to hurt him! You _promised_!!" he roared at him. He clenched his teeth hard together as he both heard and saw his friend cough a large amount of blood up. His fingers grabbed tighter in his short hair. "You _lied _to me!"

"Now, now, kid, I did _not_ lay a single finger on him, as promised," Hunter said and rose up from his chair, and hammered his mug down on the wooden table that creaked under the strong force. "But your friend here wouldn't obey us, and of course _had _to make a lot of ruckus when you were gone." He shrugged. "My men just couldn't take his _wild _and demonstrating nature anymore, and gave him what he deserved. But as promised; **I** did _not _lay a single finger on him!" He now stood right before the kneeling teen, whose eyes widened in horror.

"Get… out of here…" Zoreo gasped out and clenched his teeth hard together as the pain from his broken arm shot through his whole body.

"No, Will, I-"

"JUST GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF HERE, OLIVER!!" He roared up and coughed another amount of blood up. Fuck it hurt!

Oliver stared in shocked at his friend from the shadow of his straw hat, and then up on Hunter, who now stood dangerously close to him. But before he ever could do anything, a large hand grabbed his throat and slammed him hard into the wall. He screamed and coughed.

"O-Oliver!!"

"Now listen up, _Oliver_! If you do not bring me the 'cooked meat', I can not promise you the safe of the dearest William L. Zoreo! You get me?" He squeezed hard and Oliver wriggled in pain, his small hands still trying to prey those large hands off him. Hunter moved closer into him, so their noses almost touched, as he spoke in a dangerous tone there almost dripped of venom. "You get what I'm saying, Oliver Y. Jameson?" Oliver nodded slowly and soon was released. He slid down along the wall and coughed as he held his hurt throat. "Now," Hunter turned away and sat back behind his desk and threw his legs up on the desk, while his hands supported his head from behind "tell me e-ve-ry-thing there has happened and then you can return to 'your' ship."

Oliver looked over at Zoreo, who closed his eyes in shame and sighed deeply, and nodded in defeat as he told him everything he knew. If there was a god, he hoped that he would forgive him for this one day.

Hunter smirked.

This was going to be fun!

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN: Yup! Oliver Y. Jameson, Nicki Black, Pernilla (ans no, that's not me, just never found any manga-stories with the name of Pernille in it, and for it shouldn't look like completely like me, I named her Pernilla instead… though it's not her _true _name, but that you'll find out in my manga instead –if get published^^), and William L. Zoreo are all characters from my manga 'Dream Chasers' that I'm working hard on, and I hope one day will be published as a _real _manga… I really hope so .,, 'Dream Chasers' is the new name of that manga I'd worked on (Yuki no Dark Angel), but thanks to my great friend, Michelle (Silvey115), I have opened my eyes, changed a lot of it, and is now really satisfied with the outcome… now I just have to get better with the drawing, but the story itself is done. ^^ The background and such!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you next Sunday!**

**Bibi!!**


	16. Don’t forget!

AN: Aaaand I'm back again ^^ Once again thank you all so much for all your reviews! It always makes me wanna keep writing^^ I hope that some of you will come to my funeral on Bornholm, because I think many of you will kill me after reading this one ^o^; eh-hehe… -sweat drops- but if you're really nice and let me survive, I'll make it up again… uhm… I can bake some pancakes? My pancakes are actually pretty popular (if I have to say it myself ^^; )…so… letting me survive this time as well? And then you will of course get another chapter next Sunday as well XDD

_**Answers on reviews from chapter fifteen:**_

_dalia76__: And now it's Sunday again!! ^o^ Aw, really? Hehe, well, thank you so much, m'glad to hear that –big smile- I've been a bit worried about how you would take the characters, but I'm really happy to know, that you think they're THAT good ^^ thank you so much! –hugs you-_

_**IzzyIzMyRoleModel**__**: -claps in hands- Happy Birthday, Courtney!! Hope you had a wonderful day last Monday ^o^ and I hope you got what you wished for –big smile- So, was the movie good? Honest to be told, I haven't watched the first one yet –please don't hit me! .,,- not because I wasn't interested or such… dunno, I just didn't get in and watched it Eh-hehe--- ^o^; But I just hope you had a good time^^**_

_grace121__: Shishishi! You're welcome! Yeah, it's a bad thing what Oliver have gotten himself into; he hate betraying his friends, and would never let them down… but here he has nothing to do than chost between pest or cholera; he have to betray his friends so he can __**safe **__a friend… think they others would have done the same._

_**Daschel**__**: Yeah, sadly he is… **_

_**The scene from the beginning have been there… it was when Sanji woke up in that run-down apartment ^^; But don't worry; I won't disappoint you XD**_

_zoroVsanji__: Haha, yeah, I will. Oi, Luffy? Come over here for a sec.-ruffles Luffy's hair-_

_Luffy: Shishishi! Why'd you do that for? _

_Nille: Khihi! Francesca asked me to do it^^_

_Luffy: Oh, okay!_

_Nille: Oh and then we got a batch of fairy-cakes as well! Ah, a question, Robin-san, from Francesca._

_Robin: Yes, Author-san?_

_Nille: what do you think about Sanji?_

_Robin: -thinking- Hmm… I think that Cook-san is an excellent chef, and a good nakama, though he got his… 'times' –giggles-. He's one to trust on, even if you're not a woman, then he'll give his life to safe you. I would mean that Cook-san is a nice man._

_Sanji: Oh Robin-chwaan~! You're such a wonderful angel! –Twirls around the smiling archaeologis with hearts swirling around himt- And I love you too, dearest Francesca-chwaan!!_

_**PiratesLife4Me02: Ah! Really? Sugoi! XD Domo arigatou! XD**_

_Michi-chi__: Ne, one can never know ^,^ I can only say that Oliver is in a really deep shit!^^ _

_**Pisaj-Elf: Don't worry, the answer (or a little part of it) you'll get right here and now in this chappie! *^o^***_

_ano~miss__: No he wouldn't, and it's about to get much worse than before, as time goes by. And don't worry; more snuggling will come! ^o^ Ah! More songs? Great! Thank you so much! –hugs you- I love you so much! XDD_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_I can't thank Jessica (Cloud-Ima) too many times, for the help of beta-reading yet another chapter of my story^^ Jessica? Thank you so much for always wanting to help me, and for using a part of you time to __remove my grammatical errors, and changing it, so people can READ what I'm trying to write ^o^ -biiig smile- _

_Thank you!_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

* * *

_Love is harder than I thought,_

_And with you it's no easy game,_

_But you make my __**life **_

_Look like a game._

_I think that I will always love you…_

_But will the world allow us to?_

_And will the past as well,_

_When it returns? _

* * *

**16.**** Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Don't forget!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The boat creaked slightly as the waves pushed against it. The sun rose behind a white carpet of mist and weakly shone through it. A storm was on its way; Chopper could smell it. He yawned slightly and rubbed his tired eyes as he toddled up to the infirmary and almost tripped over a step while walking up the stairs. He pulled himself over it and saw Zoro sitting outside the kitchen door, arms behind his neck, legs crossed, and fast asleep. He smiled slightly and pushed his own door open.

He searched through the shelves and finally found what he was looking for. Outside, on the other side of the door leading to the kitchen, he could hear pots and pans already clanking as they were used. Nicki was already up and preparing this morning's breakfast. Chopper yawned once again and cursed that blond man for being awake so early in the morning… it was summertime so it was only four o'clock in the morning; he himself was only up this early because he knew Sanji needed his medicine.

"Mm –waaau~!" He stretched his small hooves over his head as he yawned again. He opened his eyes wider and patted his head. Heh! He had been so tired that he had forgotten his hat down below. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water as he took the pills in a little bottle as well, and trotted up to the high bed. "Sanji," he said tiredly as he climbed up on his chair. "Sanji, it's time for…your… huh?" The little reindeer looked around in confusion as he found that the bed was empty; actually, he could even see that it hadn't even _been _used. "Sanji?" he called and then jumped down from his chair again. He grabbed the glass of water and the little bottle with medicine and went out in the kitchen. "Nicki have you seen San…ji…?" He dropped the glass on the floor and it broke, and then looked in disbelief at the person walking in the kitchen. The blond man turned around and looked at him with a warming smile as he dried his hands in a towel.

"Oh, Chopper, you're already up?" he asked the baffled little doctor. Chopper just gaped at him and then shook his head.

"San-san-sanji? You… you can walk?" he blurted, taking him five seconds to remember what he just said. Sanji smiled even more and removed his cigarette from his lips as he blew a white cloud of smoke out and crushed the butt out in the ashtray near him.

"Yup, or rather, so-so." He grabbed an arm crutch and walked up to the still baffled doctor, who stared at him in disbelief. Sanji was walking, he was limping on his one leg, but beside that, the chef was up and _walking _again! "Ah, let me take care of tha-"

"Sanjiii!" the little reindeer sniffled and ran up to his friend to hug him with such force that he almost made the chef fall backwards. "I'm so glad that you're up and walking again Fhanjiii! –sniffle!"

Said chef chuckled slightly and patted his hatless friend. He threw a quick glance at the door leading out to the deck, where he knew a certain swordsman was sleeping, and smiled an even bigger smile. His smile suddenly broke out into a yawn. Chopper looked up at him, blinking.

"You tired, Sanji?" he said in his most innocent voice, and said chef was itching to hug him even more for sounding so innocent while he looked at him with those big brown eyes.

"Ah," he said and forced his other yawn to stay back, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Been up all night, training."

"SANJI!!"

"Hehe, sorry."

Chopper pouted and handed him the bottle with pills. "Here! Take your pills and get yourself a glass of water and then GO THE HELL TO BED!!" Sanji blinked in surprise.

"Huh?"

"You're maybe up and walking, but you're still _my _patient, and therefore you're going to do what _I'm_ telling you!"

"Eh? But Chopper-"

"No 'buts', back in bed with you! Now!" the reindeer said and pointed back at the infirmary a bit angrily, though he actually was overjoyed to see Sanji back up, but no matter of what, the chef needed his rest to heal properly.

"But let me at least finish breakfast, please?" Chopper glared up on the chef, who looked down at him with a sad look. Damn that cook and his way to look so sad so that he felt like being the bad guy. Chopper sighed.

"But into bed right after breakfast, okay?" Sanji's smile spread over his face and moved the hand, holding the bottle with medicine up to his head in a salute.

"Yes sir, Doctor-san!"

"Baka! Stop praising me like that! M'not happy being called that, idiot!" He clapped in his hooves and jiggled a little with his body.

Chopper stayed and watched over the chef as he prepared the breakfast. He watched his steps that slowly became a bit clumsier and stiff as an hour or two went. When he was almost done, the other blond showed up and was as baffled at seeing the chef up and preparing breakfast as the little doctor earlier had been. Sanji placed the last plate on the dish and almost couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Chopper chewed nervously on his lip as Nicki went up and helped him with placing the glasses on the table.

"Sanji, you should go to bed now," the reindeer said in worry. Said chef blinked at him and rubbed his eye.

"Ah, I will, I just-"

"Now Sanji! Please?"

The blond sighed and nodded and almost stumbled over his own legs until a couple of thin but strong arms grabbed around him.

"You okay?" Nicki asked worriedly. Sanji gave him a weak smile.

"Hn, just tired, that's all…"

"Hmm," Nicki said as he was thinking at the same time. "Let me take care of the rest, I'll be in with a plate to you as soon as possible." Sanji smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Nicki."

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

As Zoro heard the chef calling the crew in for breakfast, he let out a yawn and stretched his back and stood up. He rubbed his eyes and just barely touched the door handle as a rubbery arm came into his vision and slammed the door open into his head instead. "LUFFY!" he cursed as he rubbed his nose and heard the crazy captain yelling happily for breakfast as he catapulted into the kitchen. Useless to say, the raven heard him.

"Ah, Zoro, what are ya doing down on the floor?" Usopp asked him, still yawning and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Zoro grumbled and the sharpshooter hurried into the kitchen before the swordsman could take his anger out on him.

The swordsman grumbled in irritation as he finally came into the kitchen. The meeting with a laughing skeleton, a too loud cyborg, a nagging navigator, and a smiling archaeologist, who was the only one who greeted him nicely, didn't help him much on his mood. Oliver bumped right into his back as he stopped, and looked down on the kid who mumbled an apology to him. "Yo, you okay, Oliver?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" the blue-blond asked, blinking. The swordsman looked intensely at him.

"You're just a bit… different and not-in-place, if you get what I mean."

"Ah, haha, m'just a bit tired, had watch the whole night, because a _certain SHARPSHOOTER HAD TO FORGET TO TAKE HIS TURN!_" he said out loud in the end and watched as said sharpshooter hid himself under the table so only the long nose could be seen while he mumbled apologies as well. Zoro 'hmm-ed' but felt that something _else _was wrong with him, but let that subject stop.

He stepped up to the table and sat down. He looked out to the blond in the kitchen, but was only disappointed to see that it wasn't _that _blond he had hoped to see. "Where's Sanji?" he asked the blond man as he served him his plate of warm pancakes.

"Chopper helped him to bed; he had been up all night and now he's as tired as hell," he said and was about to say something else as he was interrupted by a humming navigator.

"Mmm! Nicki! This is... this is _really good_!"

"Certainly it is," the raven haired lady chirped in as she took another bite.

"Ah, my lovely ladies, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am not the one who prepared the breakfast this morning," he said while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not? But who then?" Nami asked.

"Sanji was up preparing it," Chopper now said as he came out from the infirmary, drying his small hooves with a towel.

"Sanji?"

The rest of the conversation just blurred into loud mumblings and chatting as the swordsman saw the blond looking nervously around. "Something wrong, thick-brow?"

"I can't see Nilla-honey at the table. Hmm, she must be out training again then, or slee –eh, wait, what did you just called me?!"

"Where's Sanji's plate?"

"Uh, over there," Nicki said, pointing at the counter where a tray with a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice sat. "But wh-"

"You take care of your 'honey' then I'll take this plate in to him," the swordsman said while he picked up his own plate and glass and placed it on the tray as well. "But you better hurry; the captain is almost done with his plate, and yours is the one without a 'guard'."

"Ah! Right! Nilla-honeeeyy!!" the blond chirped as he hurried out the doors and soon was gone. Few seconds later they heard someone cursing out loud followed by a loud crash.

"Sounds like seco-cook-bro found her," Franky said, chuckling with his mouth full of food.

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

Sanji sighed heavily as he lay in his sickbay, one arm over his head. He couldn't stop thinking of the previous night. Zoro had stayed up all night to help him get better so he could walk again. He smiled slightly by the thought of the swordsman opening his heart to him as he did last night. He had never seen the first mate acting like that ever before, and somehow it still felt a bit weird. But when the man kissed him, held him the way he did, he couldn't do anything else but love this hidden side of the swordsman. He licked his lips, remembering the feeling of the others lips on his own again, his heart began racing just by the mere thought of him. God, if only the moss-head was here right no-

_Knock-knock!_

The blond merely jumped at the sudden knock on the door and sighed. "Yes?" he said tiredly as the door opened. But no one answered him back. He heard steps inside of the room nearing him and as he sat up to see who it was, there was no one to be seen. He looked around and saw a tray with two plates of pancakes on it, together with two glasses of orange juice. He lifted a brow in question. "He-hello?" Suddenly a pair of warm hands sneaked around his waist, and as he looked back, he was met with a passionate kiss that made him whimper slightly. Sanji moaned and allowed the tongue to get into his mouth as it explored its well-known territory. The blond gasped as the mouth disappeared from his lips and ran slowly down along his throat and slightly nipped on its way down. He moaned and hissed as the other suddenly bit hard down in his shoulder. He felt the teeth digging deeper into his skin and blood trickling down from the new wound.

"Mmm-aaaargh! Zo-zoro, that hurts..." He dug his nails into the other man and screamed out loud. "AAAAH! Zoro! No, cut it out! Stop it, it hurts!"

"M'not Zoro," a deep, grumbling voice suddenly spoke. Sanji froze. That voice… he knew that voice from somewhere. He looked slightly down and wasn't met by a mop of green hair, but of _red _hair. The man tilted his head up and smiled at the horror stricken expression from the blond. '_No…_'

"Khehehehe!"

'_No!!_' Sanji felt a tongue run over the new wound and lick the blood off. His whole body began trembling for the first time in a very long time, and he tried to pull away as those eyes that should have belonged to a feline stared hungrily at him.

"Hello, my little _fuck-doll_!"

"NOOOO!!" Sanji scrambled as far back on his bed until he hit the wall behind him, and panted hard as he stared horrified straight out into the empty room. A dream?

"Sanji, you okay?" he heard someone ask and he looked bewildered around until his eyes landed on a certain grass-head. Zoro looked surprised at the blond, who sat almost glued up to the wall and looked like he just had seen a ghost. He closed the door and stepped inside. He placed the tray on the table and looked back at the chef. Sanji trembled all over his body, he whimpered and his visible eye threatened to spill over with tears.

"Zo…Zoro…" the chef sniffled, and discussed with himself whether or not to stretch his arms out for the other. God, he felt like a child who just had seen the Bogyman under his bed… but he actually had… right?

The swordsman looked over his shoulder to ensure himself that no one else would enter that door anytime soon and then stepped closer to the whimpering chef. He sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around the thin form as he rocked him comfortingly back and forth. "Shhh, easy now, Sanji. He's not here, he won't get you, I promise." The blonds' arms soon wrapped around the others torso as well and Zoro pulled him closer.

"Please… please don't go away, not right now." Zoro buried his nose into the other's neck and kissed him softly there. Sanji froze.

"Sanji?"

"S-sorry."

"Was it that bad?" The chef nodded. '_He's still not himself when he gets those dreams or attacks..._' the swordsman thought. They sat like this for a moment until Zoro suddenly felt something wet under his chin. He lifted his head up and looked at the shirt where a red spot suddenly had formed. He pulled away and removed the shirt from that place.

"Oi, what are you-"

"Sanji?" the first mate said in a dark tone.

"Uh-uhm, yes?" The chef asked surprised. Zoro pointed at his shoulder.

"Why is your shoulder bleeding?" The blond froze at once and his eye widened.

'_Oh no… oh god no, don't tell it's..._'

"Hey! You o-"

"Z-zoro…" Sanji looked up at him, his lips quivering and his hands trembled dramatically. The swordsman looked in confusion at him until he could read in his eye what he tried to say.

'_Oh fuck!_' "Stay here! Don't move!" he ordered him. The blond nodded as the swordsman jumped up from the bed and ran outside while he called everyone out on the deck. He heard people scramble inside from the kitchen and hurried outside. Sanji pulled his legs up and began rocking back and forth, as he tried controlling his breathing. It hadn't… It hadn't been any dream… had it now? No… the mark on his shoulder was a clear sign. A too clear sign!

"What's going on, Zoro?" Luffy asked as he swallowed his last pancake and looked worriedly at his first mate, who had pulled his two swords and ran around on the deck, like he tried to find someone.

Zoro stopped and looked back at the group of questioning faces with a dark glare. "He's here! He'd got to Sanji!"

"Who…?" Suddenly it dwelled on them and they spread immediately to find him. No matter what, they had to get him. That damn Hunter was back! And he was out to take Sanji again!

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

"We've been searching everywhere now, Zoro –gasp- but we can't even see the shadow of him," Usopp panted as they all gathered, after searching around the ship for almost an hour. "You sure it wasn't one of Sanji's drea-"

"I'm damn well sure that he wouldn't get a bleeding wound while sleeping, you idiot!" The sharpshooter scrambled away with a yelp under the deadly gaze of the swordsman and hid himself behind the large shipwright.

"He might have run away," Robin now said.

"How can you be so sure?" the navigator asked. The raven showed her hand in which she was holding a thick rope with a larger hook on the end.

"I found this further down the deck," she pointed out, "while we searched for him. It looks like that he has cut the line and hurried off in a smaller but faster boat."

"Seems so," Pernilla said, as she looked over the ocean.

"And it still smells like wet cat around this place," Nicki said disgusted "Wet cat and blood, urgh!"

Oliver looked at his friends and gnawed nervously on his lips. '_Damn it! This wasn't in the plan! Damn you, Hunter!_'

"So?"

"Huh?" Oliver asked surprised as he looked at his blond friend.

"I said where do you think he might would be? There's no sign of any ship as far as the eye can reach," Nicki said, while gnawing on an unlit cigarette.

"Uh-uhm, I dunno. It's hard to tell." Both Zoro and Pernilla looked suspiciously at their little friend. There was something off with him. The way he suddenly looked so nervous whenever someone talked to him was a bit too suspicious. But what it was, none of them could tell, but they began keeping a closer eye on their little 'friend'.

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

"So, now you two are having a watch at the same time?" Sanji asked as he stretched his arms far above his head. Surprisingly he had a nice nap, no nightmares and such, but he would _never _admit that it was thanks to the swordsman for being at his side the most of the time with Chopper trotting around them ever since the swordsman called the 'alarm'. Chopper nodded as he took another herb and cut it into smaller pieces and mixed it with the other herbs he had in a little bowl and smashed them together.

"Uh huh. Nami said that until everything is safe again, we'll be two on watch and one watching over you, either the captain or the first mate."

"I almost feel like a prisoner," Sanji sighed deeply.

"I don't think that they'll normally let prisoners walk around as they wish to," Zoro added and yawned. "You can be wherever you want to as long one of us is by your side."

"I'm damn well not letting any of you be in the same room as me when I have to either piss or shit!!" the chef growled. The swordsman chuckled as he propped his arms behind his head and crossed his legs.

"The way you can put the words, cook."

"I'm damn serious about that!"

"Hm," Zoro just said and closed his eyes.

"Oi," Sanji said after Chopper had take off to find Usopp, for some reason he didn't know or care about. "You still awake?"

"What make you think that I was sleeping in the first place?" the first mate mumbled under his breath.

"Well, closing your eyes and then snoring out loud is a pretty clear sign on that you have been sleeping." Zoro mumbled something and turned his head away, still not opening his eyes. A few moments later he heard someone shifting in the bed and sliding down on the floor. He cracked an eye open and looked at the blond.

"Oi, where you think you're going?" he asked, as the chef took his arm crutch and stood up.

"Well, if you don't want me to pee in the bed, then I'm heading up to the bathroom!" the chef said sarcastically.

"Oh, m'coming," he yawned and stood up while stretching his back.

"Oh, thank you, it's always nice to have a guard following you."

"Shut it cook and move!" the swordsman grumbled and propped his hands deep into his pocket, while he followed a chuckling chef up to the bathroom. As they reached the door, Sanji stopped and put a hand up in his face. Zoro glared up at him.

"I told you, I don't need anyone to watch me while I'm doing my stuff."

"You know, _that _could actually have sound like something el-"

"Yeah, thanks I just realised that!" the blond grumbled and opened the door. "Now, be a good dog and stay out here, then you might get a treat when we get back."

"I'M NO DOG, SHIT-COOK!" Zoro roared as the chef closed the door, giggling like hell. He stepped across the large bathroom and cursed as he still was limping on his one leg. He laid a hand on the doorknob and suddenly stopped for a moment to listen. He was damn sure about that he just heard something, or perhaps he was just getting a bit too paranoid. He shrugged it off and opened the door into the little toilet. He leaned his arm crutch up against the sink, opened his zipper and finally relieved himself. God, it was wonderful finally to could piss like a man, instead of sitting down and doing it like a woman. As he finished and was about to wash his hands, he heard steps approaching the toilet door. He sighed irritatingly and grumbled.

"Oi, shit-head! I told you that I can do it myself!" No answers, only the sound of heavy steps getting closer to his door. "Hey Zoro, are you listening? I don't need you to hold my thing, damn it!" Still no answers, only the sound of those damn slowly, heavy steps sliding across the floor. Sanji looked at the door and lifted a brow; this was getting a bit too weird. "Okay, moss-head, this isn't funny anymore!" The steps stopped, and a familiar feeling began spreading inside of him… a prickling sensation began crawling along his neck, his hands trembled slightly, sweat appeared on his temple and his breathing began coming in small gasps. It was the feeling of panic! He turned his back to the door as he tried to shake the feeling off himself again and dried his hands in the towel. The door creaked quietly as it was opened slowly up. He felt the presence of another person standing behind him, the hot, heavy breath hitting his neck. His whole body began shivering. What was this? He swallowed and tried to act as annoyed as possible, as he turned around to face his intruder. "Look, marimo, this isn't fun –MMM?!" A hand reached up to cover his mouth immediately and he was slammed back against the wall. He yelped in pain as his back hit a sharp edge.

"Shh, shh, my little kitten, now don't scream that much, hmm?" Sanji froze and stared horrified into the dark gaze of the person right before him. Red hair shone in the weak light of the sun as the man chuckled at the feeling of the teen's body shaking even more uncontrollably with every breath he took. Suddenly the teen began to move as he tried to wrestle himself out of his grip, but to no use. A hand caressed his cheek and a finger ran over his sweaty temple as the man could feel the youngster hot breath beating against his palm in small fast gasps. "Now now, my little toy, don't act like that," he whispered to him as he ran his fingers through the golden hair. He tilted his head to one side and in a wide grin he showed a row of pearl white teeth. He leaned closer to him and nuzzled his nose into the neck of the teen and sniffed his smell. He stuck his tongue out and ran it up along his neck.

Sanji shook his head violently and protested a lot into the man's big palm as he suddenly was pulled up at eyelevel with the other person so his feet barely touched the floor. One hand was still held over his mouth. "You know, it's been pretty hard without a day to 'play' with you, my little kitten." The tongue played over the sweat covered skin of the young chef and moved slowly across his face like it was tasting every inch of him. Sanji shut his eye close and tried to turn away as the hand moved away from his mouth and was replaced with the other's mouth. Sanji squinted under the demonstration and bit hard in the tongue forcing its way into him and heard the man let out a painful cry. He was dropped and landed clumsy on his feet, but only managed to pull a satisfied smile as a hard blow suddenly hit him right in his abdomen.

"Oouf!!" The blond coughed into the hand that covered his mouth again and bent slightly forward while he glared up on the man who had caused him so damn many nightmares. Hunter chuckled and licked around his own lips as he tried to savour the taste on them.

"You still taste good," he said in a low voice as he leaned closer towards the blond teen again. "But it's not only _that _I want to have… you get what I mean?" he said as his other hand sneaked down to his pants, slowly opening the belt and the zipper. Sanji protested and twisted violently in the man's grip, but was soon stopped as the other's body squeezed him completely against the wall behind him. Once again he felt that sharp edge digging into his back. The large hand now sneaked slowly down into his pants and grabbed, without any hesitation, hard around the blonds' manhood. Sanji moaned out loud into the hand, as his visible eye widened even more. Hunter chuckled again but stopped at once as the teen kneed him in the guts and fell to the floor.

Sanji didn't waste any time as he held in his pants and jumped over the form on the floor, but only made two steps as his one leg was grabbed and he was pulled to the floor. He tried to pull away, his nails scraped in the stoned tiled floor as he tried to pull himself away, but only felt the grip getting tighter around his foot.

"You damn _whore_!" Hunter cursed as he pulled him back. Sanji kicked wildly back with his one leg, trying to crush the man's face, but without any luck. Sanji cried as he screamed out loud.

"ZORO! ZORO, HELP ME! GOD DAMN IT, _HELP_ _ME_ _ZORO_!!" he cried, panicking as he still tried to pull himself forward. He heard someone jiggle in the handle and banged against the door.

"Oi, Sanji! What's going on in there? Why the hell is the door locked?"

"ZO-MMMM-NNNGH!" His heart hammered like mad against his chest, he gasped to breathe, but the towel around his mouth hindered him in doing so. He scratched at the clothes and tried to pull it off, but as he did, it only became tighter. He cried and hiccupped. No, not again. Not again!! His hands were grabbed in a tight grasp and forced behind his back and bound together with his own tie. Whenever that had been pulled off him, he had no idea. Suddenly he was flicked over on his back, so he could face his nightmare again and Hunter leaned dangerously close to his face. Sanji kept on fighting to get loose, but as soon as he felt a strong hand grab his manhood again, he screamed out and laid still.

"That's it, good~ boy~," the man chuckled and looked up on the door before him, as it creaked under the hard beatings of the swordsman who was throwing himself into it from the other side to force it open.

"SANJIII!!"

"Looks like your little boyfriend is calling on you, my little fuck-doll!" Hunter chuckled and ran a hand along the teen's wet cheek. He smiled even wider. "What's this? You crying, bitch? You scared?" Hunter leaned down and licked the tears away. Sanji pulled his head away, but was forced to look at him from a strong grasp in his hair. "No looking away," the redhead said, "because now comes the fun part!"

"MMMM!!" The blond shook his head violently back and forth as the man slid down to pull his pants off. Sanji kneed him again right in between his legs and hurried to get away while the man fell to the side grabbing at his 'place' and cursed him from far away. The blond reached to the door and threw himself into it, answering the banging sounds from the other side.

"Sanji! Are you alright?" he heard the swordsman ask, a lot more worried and concerned than before as he kept on rustling in the door handle and threw himself into the door.

"_ZWHMM-MMO!!_" the chef said and threw himself into the door again. Then he shrieked as he was pulled violently to the floor again and felt the other's knee bore into his back and the sharp edge of a knife to his throat. He froze immediately.

"How do you think it would be like to play a little around with your dearest boyfriend, hmm?" Hunter whispered into his ear. Sanji stopped breathing as he now listened to Zoro, who had warned him to pull away from the door. "Now, should we tell him to take it easy… or… should I 'play' a little with him as well?" Sanji's head moved slowly back and forth in a no gesture and he could sense the psychopath smirking above him. He felt the towel release around his mouth and he gasped to get a normal amount of air into his lungs. "Now, tell him." The blond sighed and bit his lip. God, if this just had been one of his nightmares.

"D-don't get in, damn it!" he called and heard silence on the other side of the door. "Oi, Zoro! You listening?"

…still no answer…

"Sounds like he already ran," Hunter chuckled and left a long trail of saliva along the youngster's neck as he turned himself into a tiger. The teen whimpered and suddenly screamed as he felt sharp teeth bite down in the back of his neck. "Mmm, the sweet taste of your blood," the tiger said and licked it away and hummed. "You have no idea," he stepped one paw on the teen's back and with the other pulled the loose pants completely off. Long bloody red marks from his nails were left on the soft skin of the chef "how much I have missed this!"

Sanji closed his eyes hard together, as the large tongue licked his entrance and made his body whimper. "No, no –nnngh- don't! S-stop it! AAAH!!" he screamed as sharp long nails dug into his skin, tearing it.

"You want me to go out after your swordsman?" Hunter asked darkly and ripped in the skin.

"N-noo –aargh!" Sanji cried and hammered his head down in the floor. '_Zoro! Where the hell are you? Why… why did you run away?_' The blond froze as he felt the other shifting behind him, he could feel his tail rest on his naked legs, and his head was suddenly pulled up by his hair and slammed hard into the floor; he must've changed into his half-human form, since he could feel large fingers grab his hair again and slam his head back down in the stoned floor. He clenched his teeth hard together as his brain pumped painfully in his head and he felt blood running down from his temple and into his one eye. Luckily it was his left eye. It only took a second for his legs to be spread even more to each side, and to he suddenly felt an unbearable pain shooting up from his ass and all the way up through his spine. Sanji screamed like he hadn't done in a very long time. "**_NOOOO-AAAAAARGH~!!!_**"

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

Zoro hurried down the stairs and around the corner to reach the library. '_There's a staircase right there! Damn it, Sanji, hold on!_' Suddenly he heard a heart wrenching scream so loud that it pulled everyone else's attention to the bathroom. But Zoro didn't care to look at them or to tell what was going on. They damn well had a brain themselves to know what was happening. He ripped the door open and ran into the empty library and almost jumped up along the stairs. As he opened the flap he heard more long dragging painful screams and beggings for the other to stop. He clenched his teeth hard together and jumped up. He flung the door open, but was met by silence. He looked around and saw the blond chef lying on his stomach in the middle of the room, arms bound together, half naked and bleeding violently from some deep wounds on his back and down along his legs. From his ass there were blood seeping out from it. He threw one last glance around the room, but only found an opened window. The bastard had run off again!

"Sanji," Zoro whispered worried to him as he kneeled at his side and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. The blond froze and pulled away from the touch. He panted hard and squeezed his eyes shut. '_Oh god, not again…!_' he thought as he slowly tried to lay a hand on his head instead. "Sanji, it's me, Zoro," he said comfortingly and felt his heart wrench in pain, as he heard the blond whimper and crying silently.

"It… it hurts," the blond finally said, his voice hoarse from the screaming. "It hurts everywhere."

Zoro closed his eyes and sighed heavily. God, he swore that whenever he could get his fingers on that Hunter, the freak would die a slowly and painful death!

_That_ was a _promise_!

"Sanji, I'm lifting you up, it might hurt as well," the swordsman warned while he cut the tie and watched the arms fell pathetically to the floor like there was no life left in them. Sanji's body tensed, but then relaxed a little, as he tried to find the power to move his neck to look on his crewmate. The sight that met Zoro was something he never would forget in his life. The blonds' visible eye looked hauntingly up at him, both begging him to hold him and to leave him. Tears ran along his cheeks in streams, like could it never stop running.

"No more…" He heard the chef mumble as he now turned his head away from him and looked down on the floor instead. "No more… I can't take this any more!" Sanji cried and sniffled. "Wh-why can't I have a normal life, like any other? Why? _Why…_?"

"Sanji…" Zoro said sadly as he felt his heart crumbling even more. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose into the soft blond hair and kissed him lightly, but felt the other tense underneath him again and crying even more. Zoro pulled away and looked sadly at his shivering love.

"W-why can't I have a _normal_ life? Why…why can't I have a peaceful moment? I don't want this! I don't want to be alone!" He shook his head violently back and forth. "I don't want this anymore! Please, please let me just die! I don't want to live anymore!!"

"Sanji, don't say like that, it's your emotions ther-"

"I WANT TO **_DIE_**!! JUST LET ME **_DIE_**, GOD DAMN IT!!" And then the blond broke down completely. Zoro had never heard him cry this much ever before, not even when he had his nightmares or attacks. It hurt… it hurt so much to see him like this!

But he had to pull himself together!

If he kept on grieving, he soon would fall so deep that he wouldn't be able to come up from the dark hole of sorrows and angst.

There was only _one_ thing to do, even if it sounded hard!

Zoro grabbed his shoulders and forced him up on his knees. The blond cried in pain and it hurt in his heart to hear, but he had no other choice.

_SLAP!_

Sanji fell backwards to the floor, blinking horrified at the swordsman and the hand still hovering in the air. His chin ached like hell, but no words would leave his throat.

"It's damn well the last time I ever will listen to you, you damn cook!" Zoro said darkly, his face still hidden in shadows, until he looked up on him and revealed his face in the light. The blond widened his visible eye even more by the hard expression on his face. "Its damn well the last time I ever will listen to you!" he repeated and gritted his teeth. "Damn it, Sanji!" he grabbed his shirt and pulled him back up, the blond himself was too much in shock to do anything at all but stare in confusion and surprised back on him. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY SUCH KIND OF THINGS **_EVER_** AGAIN!! DON'T TOSS YOUR LIFE AWAY THAT EASILY, YOU IDIOT!!" Zoro panted hard as he searched in that blue eye for any response and suddenly pulled him in to a big hug. Sanji blinked once again, still too confused to feel anything but his aching chin. Zoro held tighter around him and buried his face into the crook of the others neck, and finally felt the others heart beat slowing down a little. "Don't ever say such a thing again, Sanji," he now said more calmly, almost whispering it to him. Sanji turned his head a little so he could look down at him, but only felt the arms getting tighter around him. "Right now, I don't know what I could have done without you."

"Zo…Zoro…?" the blond questioned, not expecting to get any answers back, and definitely not expecting to hear the other sigh this heavily, like he tried to keep his sadness and grief out of his words.

"Once, twice… now's the third time I have let him get to you… now's the third time I've let you down and let him use you… I'm no good at keeping promises anymore."

"Don't say that…" the chef said, swallowing a big lump that had stuck in his throat. "Don't…" his arms moved slowly up; he hesitated for a moment before his arms moved all the way up and held tight around the grieving swordsman, and leaned his head into the others neck as well. "…never… regret… right?"

"I-"

"Zoro, m'good now. Thanks! Thanks to you!" The swordsman sighed deeply, but he didn't feel any better. He had never regretted a thing before… but now? Now he did! "Promise me…!" the chef now said, surprising the swordsman for suddenly sounding so hard and confident, one could almost say that the table were turned. He chuckled by it, though there was no humour in it.

He looked up and surprisingly met a single blue, strong eye looking back at him.

"Don't ever regret," he said again. "If you hadn't come, I don't know what would have happened. You didn't do anything wrong, stupid marimo, you just followed orders…" He thought for a moment and then smirked devilish at him. Zoro arched a brow. "Just like the guard dog you are!"

Zoro hugged tighter around him, like he was trying to squeeze him into half. Sanji groaned at the pain, but couldn't stop smirking as he knew what colour the swordsman's face was by now as he hided it over his shoulder. "M'no damn _dog_, shit-cook!"

The blond chuckled, the chuckle soon turning to a laugh that echoed in the room and sounding even louder.

Zoro felt a stone leave his heart and couldn't stop smiling himself. Sanji was better. He managed to pull him up from that black hole just in time, even though he himself almost fell in to it. But the blond pulled _him _back up… and now he was okay again. He was back, he hoped, the old Sanji, and he hoped that he would stay with him and never would fall back down into that hole again.

"You, you think it would be a good idea to get some pants on before they others shows up? This feels kinda awkward as well, Aho-cook." Sanji pulled away and looked down at himself. God, he had totally forgotten. He had actually been pressing his naked lower half into the other. He looked away and blushed like hell, while mumbling something. Zoro smirked like never before when he saw the reddening in the others face, even though, he wouldn't admit that he was burning up as well.

Sanji promised that he would kick that marimo when he was able to walk properly again.

And Zoro couldn't wait for that.

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A****N: M'been pretty rude here, but if you think this is the end of it and everything is going to be alright now, then you're all reeeeaaaly wrong. Khehehe! I got more things hidden in mind only waiting to reveal it to you, both good and bad… BWAHAHAHA~!!**

**Zoro: Okay, you ARE pretty scarring now, woman…! –sweat drops- **

**Khihi, yeah~, I know~!! **

**Well anyway; until next time! And have a nice summer-week! Be careful in the waters!! XD**

**Zoro: Yes mum.**

**Nille: Oh, shut it, Zoro!**


	17. Confessions

AN: So, someone doubted on that I wasn't updating every Sunday as I promised in each chapter. I just have to say to those who think that: Check the text just _one _more time, and then you'll see that there is a date for it was published and when it was updated. ^o^ Once again, thanks to all of you readers, who have reviewed; it always makes me happy and makes me wanting to write some more! You are my Muse! XD

_**Answers on reviews from chapter sixteen:**_

_zoroVsanji__: Yes, Hunter is a really sick bastard, and this isn't the worst side of him… and Sanji knows that, he have seen it! And Zoro will soon wish that he hadn't seen it too^^ _

_I've kissed them on the cheek for you… the problem is just that they all are acting like idiots now; One is unconsciousness with a hell of a lot nosebleed, the other is mumbling, hiding in a corner and are blushing like mad, and the third are just laughing, smiling and giggling like a idiot… he even asked for another kiss! ^o^_

_**Daschel: But I do! Just not yet. Hunter aren't showing his worst side yet, and Sanji have become good enough to come over this attack pretty well, thanks to Zoro… but the worst part haven't happened yet… but will, really really soon! XD**_

_Rawr__: My, thank you^^ Hope to see you again on next Sunday then^^ _

_**Michi-chi**__**: Zoro is actually a kind gentleman, when it comes to those he loves… he just hides it often for other people, because he don't want to act 'weak' (actually because he don't want to get easy hurt again**_

_IzzyIzMyRoleModel__: That's reeaaaly good~! –evil smirk- just keep pushing her XD No mather of what; I love your reviews ^o^_

_**Pisaj-Elf: Uhm… Sanji? …ah… he's fainted again ^^; Yups! Much more are to come, I'll just hope that you'll like that as well^^ I can just say this; Hunter hasn't shown his worst side yet, and Zoro will be set on a really hard 'test'… it'll be his worst nightmare EVER!!**_

_Mish1: Yeah, __and guess who would like to end it? A whole crew!_

_**grace121**__**: Yeah, Zoro isn't known for using his head too often, ne? ^^ Shishi! But I think that would curse Franky for using so strong wood to just a door –big smile- Anyway, yes, that's true! Much more are to come… just look at this chapter… and the fallowing chapters^^**_

_silentscreamer66__6: If destiny wants it, he will… a whole crew have promised that!_

_**Minimoosethesecond:**__**My dearest friend. Normally I wouldn't answer any of my reader from the newest chapter, through mail but through the next chapter. But you have to know this: It is exactly 16 weeks ago that I posted the first chapter, and since chapter 3 or 4, I have been posting every Sunday, instead of every Thursday. The date you're talking about is the date it was posted the first time. Right before this date you'll see another date, there are telling when I last posted it. The line must have said something like this:**_

_Rated: M - English - Angst/Romance - Sanji & Zoro - Reviews: 146 - Updated: 07-19-09 - Published: 04-02-09 - id:4965207 _

_**Updated: **__**Sunday the 19. July 2009**_

_**Published: Wednesday the 4. February 2009**_

_**Well then... is it too much to ask for an excuse? I'm really strict about my promises, and when someone says that I'm not telling the true, I can be angry as hell, because I have been accused for that too many times in my life. And I HATE that! Sorry if it sounds too harsh, but I think you would have reacted on the same way. **_

_**Aaaand! Next chapter WILL be out this Sunday... as promised!**_

_**But anyway, thanks for your review, but remember to check the page completely before you acuse me for not holding my promises, okay? ^o^ I'm actually working like a mad to keep my promise and feel like shit, every time when it's one or two days delayed (happened two times .,, )**_

_**I'm glad to hear that you like the story, and I hope that you will keep reading it and writing me a review, and not get angry at me, when you read this. Hope you'll understand PLUS!! This had been some kind of a shitty day, when I have been in a depressed mood... there for the angry words to begin with, it wasn't really something there made me happy^^ But I'm trying to smile now again, if you just will understand. Once again, thanks! Take care! And I hope to hear more from you.**_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_A big thanks to Jessica (Cloud-Ima) who once again have helped me with beta-reading this chapter, so it once again could come out in time. Thank you, Jessica! ^o^_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

* * *

_It's hard to keep believing in you_

_When you once have lied to me…_

_What now, Kid? _

* * *

**17. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Confessions**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The door slammed open as Zoro stomped angrily into the kitchen, making the others jumping surprised in their seats. "WHO THE FUCKING HELL WAS THE ONE WHO CHECKED THE BATHROOM?!" the swordsman roared and slammed the door shut again. Everyone was silent or just in pure shock to see their first mate this angry. They all sat and looked at each other as the question was asked again. As no one answered, something clicked for Zoro. "Where's Oliver?"

"Hey, are you saying that he has something to do with this?" Nicki asked angrily and was about to stand up, but was stopped by Robin's hand.

"I'm saying that none of us in this room have checked the bathroom where that freaking Hunter had hid himself, and Oliver isn't here to answer!" Zoro snarled loudly at them.

"Actually," Pernilla said slowly as she stepped into the kitchen from the infirmary. She sat down in the nearest chair as she dried her wet hands in a towel, as everyone's eyes now rested on her. "Oliver _has_ acted pretty strange since his nightshift." Zoro nodded, agreeing to this.

"Pernilla, how's Sanji?" The young captain added in as he rose up in his chair. Though Zoro didn't show it, he was listening as well. "Is he-?"

"He's okay," Pernilla said and gave him a confirming smile as well, "His wounds are healed and he's out of danger of getting any bad infections. But I think that it's impossible for him to get any infections with such a good doctor on board," she said, nodding her head to the infirmary where the little reindeer was still working. "But," she now said and dropped her smile. "There's another bad wound that I can't heal."

"What? You can't heal that one? Why not?!" Luffy almost ordered. Pernilla looked angrily at him.

"Because I can't heal a broken soul or a broken heart! _That _is completely impossible!"

"That fucking Hunter…!" the swordsman mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Wait! W-what were you trying to say before, Nilla-sweet?" Nicki asked as he wanted to get back to the subject and smiled nervously, not believing what he was hearing. "Are you saying that…?"

Pernilla sighed. "I'm afraid I am." The blond hammered a hand down in the table, making everyone jump in their seats again. The brunette lifted a brow at him.

"But that's bullshit! Oliver would _never _do anything like that!"

"I would never do what, Nicki?" Everyone's head turned to the door where a confused blue-blond stood and blinked at them. "W-what is going o –AAH! Auch! Hey, Zo-?"

"ZORO!!" Luffy and Nami yelled at the same time and rose up in their chairs as the swordsman had jumped back at the younger teen, hammering him into the wall and placing his beloved sword against his throat. The blade was so close to his skin that blood was trickling down from the new wound. Nicki was on his feet, but was stopped by a tight grasp around his wrist as he passed Pernilla's chair. He looked bewildered down at her, but she only shook her head. He gnawed in his lip and cursed under his breath. God damn it!

"Did you check the bathroom?" Zoro asked in a dangerously low whisper, but still loud enough for the others to hear. Oliver needed to swallow, but didn't dare to.

"I do-"

"DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT?!" Oliver opened his mouth, but no words came out as he stared horrified into the black orbs of the swordsman. But as he finally found any vocals, the door into the infirmary was slammed open.

"Marimo! What are you yelling so loudly about, you damn prick-head?!" the chef of the Thousand Sunny roared while he hobbled in, still not having complete control over his one leg.

"Sanji! You shouldn't be up walking like that," Chopper, who trotted nervously after the furious blond, said. "You should be in your bed resting!"

"How the hell could I when this idiot is roaring like a perplexed seagull?"

"Oi!" the swordsman protested with a sneer.

"Sanji, you're up!" Luffy said, bouncing happily in his chair and laughing.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami said happily, like it was a relief to see him up walking again.

"Yo, bro, s'nice to see ya up on your feet again!" Franky cheered and gave him a thumps up. "Told ya that you soon would be up walking again, didn't I?"

'_I only have one person to thank **that** for,_' Sanji thought to himself, but only gave the shipwright a stiff nod. "Yo, Z- Shit-head? Why are you holding a shirt in your hand and threatening to cut it?" the chef asked with a lifted brow. "You think that you can threaten all the wrinkles out of it?"

"The hell you talking about co-" Zoro froze as he now looked down and could only confirm that what Sanji had said was right; he _was _only holding a shirt in his hand, without any kid in it. Everyone moved in their seats. Nicki got free from Pernilla's grasp and jumped out through the door, Luffy and Pernilla following right after him.

"Oliver!"

"OLIVER?!"

"Oi! Where the hell are you, kid?!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sanji asked in confusion as he heard the other running around the ship calling on their friend. Zoro only turned to look at him with a stern look before he also disappeared out through the door.

Oh god!

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

Oliver shivered as he tightened the grasp in his hair as he sat hiding behind a long curtain. He pulled his legs up to his chest and cried silently. Hunter! That damn Hunter had ruined it all! Now he couldn't bring them to that island they were supposed to go to. Nami and the others would _never _take that eternal-pose that Hunter had told him to give them. He squeezed himself more up against the wall and sniffled. "What should I do? What should I do?" he whispered to himself, voice thick with angst and sorrow. He rocked silently back and forth as he sniffled. He could hear the others call for him, but he didn't dare to show himself. He didn't want to see those disappointed expressions in his friends' eyes; he didn't want to see that expression of betrayal on their faces. And Zoro? Zoro would most likely kill him when he found him. He hiccupped and bit slightly into his lip to hinder himself to make any too loud sounds.

"Oliver?" the blue-blond froze at once as his eyes widened. He heard someone sit down beside him, right outside the safety of the curtains. "Why?" he heard the captain of the ship ask in a calm tone, but he only shook his head in response as more tears threatened to release. "Why did you let Hunter onboard?" He heard the curtain move to the side and then fell back down again as the raven captain sat right beside him under the curtain. Oliver didn't dare to look up, he didn't dare to see those expressions that were dancing on the other's face. From the corner of his eyes he just barely saw the raven lean forward and pick up the eternal-pose he had placed in front of his feet earlier, and then closed his eyes tight together. Soon the swordsman would be here as well, and then it was out with him.

Luffy looked for a long time at the old eternal-pose in his hand and read the writing 'Long Moon Island' on it. He clenched it harder and looked up at his new friend… or what you could call him for now. Oliver looked like a wreck.

"Oliver?" he asked in worry as he heard the younger teen sniffle and sob and saw him clutch harder into his hair. If he pulled just a bit more, he soon would tear the hair off himself. Luffy carefully placed a hand on his shoulder and felt the teen freeze at the touch. He moved a bit closer so his hand now lay on the other shoulder and pulled him into a hug. That was the trick that released the long held feelings inside of the kid. Oliver cried like never before and let the other pull him closer into the light muscled chest. Luffy rocked him back and forth as he tried to calm him. "Shhh, shhhh…" he said and leaned his chin on top of the other's head, the straw hat laid somewhere outside the curtain.

"L-luffy, m-m-m'sorry…!" he hiccupped and sniffled again. The raven rubbed his hands up and down along his arm and back to comfort him even more. He shook his head.

"I believe that you have a really good reason to do this." Oliver laughed, but there was no humour in it. How could the captain forgive him like this? He had just betrayed them for God's sake! He had let the enemy onboard and let him rape one of their friends! _And _he even had a eternal-pose to an island that laid nine o'clock from this ship's position just to bring them into a trap, so Hunter could get his proper time to 'play' with some of them! How could he then…?

"Oliver?" he heard a soothing voice ask as another pair of steps approached them. The curtain moved to the side again and revealed the worried face of his blond friend. More tears threatened to release. Then he broke completely as the blond kneeled before him and looked him deeply into his blue eyes.

"He got _him_…" he now finally told and looked back down on his feet. "He got _him_, a-and I don't have any other choice."

"_Who _does he have?" the blond asked. "Oliver, who are you talking about?" Said teen hiccupped.

"I-if I don't do what he tells me, i-if I d-don't, won't follow orders, he will… he will k-kill h-him!" He buried his face deeper into the raven's chest, whom kept rocking him back and forth like a mother soothing her child after a bad nightmare… the thing was just that _this_ nightmare was real! "He'll kill him! He'll kill William!" Nicki's jaw dropped and his visible eye widened as he stared at his crying friend in disbelief. "I-I had no other c-choice –sniffle!"

"Zoreo…?" They all removed the curtain completely to the side as they heard yet another person outside it. Pernilla blinked in disbelief as she stood in the middle of the room, one foot in front of her never made to touch the ground. The rest of the crew either stood right outside the door into the girl's quarters or just a step inside of it.

Nicki looked down at the floor, clenching his teeth hard together. "That damn swordsman."

"Wait, who's Zoreo?" Luffy asked confused, as he had stopped rocking the other teen. Nicki straightened a bit up and scratched the back of his neck.

"He's one of our fellows, the second mate."

"_Second mate_?" Nicki nodded and pointed his thumb towards the crying teen in his arms.

"The first mate is he!"

Luffy blinked. "Uh, w-what? He, he's the first mate?"

"N-no," Oliver said, shaking his head. The blond sighed and rubbed his temple as he felt a headache closing in on him.

"Oliver, you were the first one the captain chose back then, and then that promise doesn't count. You are and will forever be the first mate, until the captain says so. How the hell did that fucking ex-vice-commander get himself caught?" the young man mumbled in the end and cursed their comrade's weakness to alcohol. Honestly, even after twenty bottles, he still didn't get drunk. Perhaps it was some kind of a thing swordsmen had?

"So, all you had to do was to lead him aboard and then give us this one?" Luffy asked and showed Oliver the eternal-pose. The blue-blond sat up, finally finishing crying his eyes out like a little baby. Curse himself and his weakness! The teen shook his head and pointed at the eternal-pose.

"I was supposed to give you this and tell you about the big treasure hidden on that island, but that's a lie, because there are no treasures at all. And then I was supposed to be sure about that Sanji had gotten back to his normal self, so when we reached shore, Hunter could get him and break him again." Oliver chewed on the inside of his lips as he hindered himself from crying again. "We hadn't made any deal that he should come _here_! When I saw him, he told me to keep my mouth shut and keep 'searching' for him on the ship… I, oh god, I'm so sorry, but-"

"…but you had no other choice," the first mate of the Thousand Sunny finished his line as he stepped forward, arms crossed over his chest. He looked down at him with a determined stare. "Who would?"

"I…?"

"Ne, let's head towards Long Moon Island!" Luffy cheered as he stood up, arms up in the air. Oliver blinked in disbelief.

"B-b-but he'll be waiting for you! He'll be waiting for you to come!" he protested.

"But your friend is waiting too, isn't he?" Another blond now stepped forward and gave the younger teen a playful smile.

"S-Sanji?" he said in disbelieve, not believing what he was hearing. Pernilla smiled from the middle of the floor.

"You really believe in your crew, eh? _Captain?_" Luffy only laughed heartedly and reached a hand down to the baffled teen sitting on the floor.

"Ne, you coming, Oliver?" Oliver looked from the hand and up to the smiling captain, down to the offered hand and then up again, before he dried his eyes in his bare arm and smiled back.

"Yeah!" He grabbed Luffy's hand and stood up.

"Yosh! Let's go, everyone! To Long Moon Island and kick a certain tiger's ass!"

"AYE!"

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

Grey clouds hung over the dark sky, covering the moon and laying the ship's deck in near-complete darkness. A light flickered in the night as Sanji tried to light a cigarette, his tenth since he came out on deck. He kept flicking the lighter, but the flame refused to catch. He gripped the lighter tightly, so tight that his hand was shaking. He made a grunt as he pulled his legs closer into his chest, leaned his arms on them and buried his face in his arms. He sighed deeply, as he listened to his own beating heart. He dropped the lighter and spit the cigarette out of his mouth, so he could hug himself even more. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, but he was scared, so damn scared. Hunter's face kept showing up in his mind, whenever he closed his eyes. He still could feel the places Hunter's fingers had pawed and roamed painfully around his body, and the sensation of being tied, used, tortured and raped was still tormenting both his mind and senses! His whole body began shaking uncontrollable as the feeling grew more real, as the pictures in his mind became clearer and that fearful glare from those sharp yellow eyes hunted him constantly. And now they were sailing directly into his arms. Directly into his certain death! Hunter was a dangerous man, and Sanji wasn't sure about if even Luffy could take him down.

A shadow moved in the night - it was hard to see in the darkness, but he could sense it. The swordsman had kept an eye on him ever since what happened two days ago… and one week… only one week more and they would be on that island. A shiver ran through the blonds' body just at the thought of it. He didn't want to go there, but they had to pick up this William L. Zoreo, or whatever his name now was, one of their new friend's friend. Sanji wasn't really angry at Oliver for what he had done, because he knew that he would have done it himself if he had been in the same situation; betray a friend to help a friend.

Steps approached him slowly, the sound of heavy boots against the planks echoed in the dark night. Then the steps suddenly stopped right beside him. He heard movements and then someone sliding down on the floor right beside him.

"Dark night," Zoro breathed out as he stared out into the darkness. Sanji only 'hmm-ed' and nodded in response. The swordsman looked at the pathetic form beside him, and bit his lip as he could feel the other shivering like mad. He knew that Sanji was far from okay, even though he acted different during the day, or whenever someone else was around him. The blond tried to act cool, like nothing ever happened, but in the nights, or when the cook was alone, Zoro found him either crying his eyes out in bed or hiding out on deck thinking, remembering and fearing. He wanted to lay an arm on Sanji's shoulders, but just as the swordsman touched him, the blond tensed and even stopped breathing, therefore Zoro had to pull his hand back. "Sanji," he began, but was stopped by the chef.

"Zoro, please, just let me… just let me be alone a little bit longer." Sanji sounded defeated as he finished his sentence with a deep sigh, "… Please…?" The swordsman nodded and stood up, but didn't walk further away as he still could keep an eye on the blond, though it was hard in this darkness. Damn those grey clouds.

After the swordsman had walked away, Sanji breathed out in relief. Tears began running down his cheeks and a sniffle was impossible to stop. No matter what he did now, he knew that Hunter would get him. He knew that Hunter would take him and use him as he had done before. And he knew that if he was around his friends, who would do anything to stop Hunter from getting him, the tiger-man would kill them all. _That _was also what the man was known for. Sanji took a deep breath and stood up. He turned around and placed his arms on the ship's railing, as he stared into the deadly, cold darkness underneath him. A thicker cloud covered the moon, casting him into darkness. The blond grabbed tighter in the railing, so hard so his nails scraped in the wood, as more tears ran down his face. Whatever he did, as long as he was on board on this ship, _he _would be the main reason the others were in danger… As long as he was around…

Sanji gulped and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back. '_As long as I am on board… as long as I'm alive, they will be in danger…_' he bit his lips as they began to tremble together with the rest of his body. '_If I stay, he will get me, no matter what. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to go through all that again,_' he leaned his head down into his arms '_I don't want to die like that. Please god, no~!'_ Then a thought struck him. He looked up from his arms and down into the eternal darkness below him. The thought became even stronger and Sanji could feel something gnawing inside of him. It would be easy, less painful as well, and then _they _would be safe. His whole body began shivering, as it cleared for him what he was about to do. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. '_It's the only thing I can do!_'

Zoro grunted at the darkness around him. He couldn't see a shit and it irritated him to no end, as did the sudden feeling of dread nagging at him. Something was really wrong, but he didn't know _what_. His heart began beating a bit faster as the feeling grew stronger, and even his hands began shaking. What the hell was going on? Suddenly he had an almost overwhelming urge to be with Sanji.

The thick cloud finally cleared and the ship was cast in a dim illumination, so he could see again. Zoro looked around and found out that he was heading in the wrong direction, but as he turned on his heel to go the other way, his eyes widened in horror.

Sanji sat on the railing, hugging one of Zoro's heaviest weights, and as the swordsman watched, the blond just slid off the edge of the ship.

"**_SANJI!!_**" Zoro hurried to the empty railing, his heart beating like hell. As he reached the railing he heard a loud splash and called, horrified, after the blond. He jumped up on the railing, and without hesitation, down into the dark waters below.

'_God, Sanji no! Don't do this to me!_' He took a deep breathe before he hit the surface and went under it. He opened his eyes slightly and looked around himself. There was no one to be seen anywhere. It was too dark! He swam around, going to his left as he could feel that the current was bringing him that way. He dived deeper and looked around himself, but he could only see weak shadows. He was starting to panic. He couldn't find Sanji! He couldn't find him!!

'_Sanji! Where are you?!_' Zoro called in his mind, though he knew the other never would be able to hear him. He dived deeper and just followed his instinct, and a weird feeling inside of him. '_Sanji?!_'

Suddenly he saw a weak glimpse of something yellow floating somewhere underneath him, and knew it couldn't be anything other than the blonds' hair. He dived deeper, ignoring the ocean pressing down on him. He felt his lungs begin to burn as they screamed for air, and knew that Sanji would be at his limit as well. He reached out, grabbing the blonds' shirt and pulling him so they were in eye-to-eye. He tried to rip the weight out of Sanji's grasp, but the blond kept a death grip on it.

'_Please Sanji, let go of it!_ _You're pulling both of us further down!_' Zoro pulled the weight as hard as he could, but without success. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then slung his arms around the blonds' cold, thin body and leaned his head into his chest. '_If you want to die, then let me at least die with you,_' Zoro closed his eyes shut as he felt the two of them being pulled deeper into the cold death the ocean promised. His lungs screamed and burned, but he ignored it. He couldn't live without the blond, he had realised that. To hell with his dreams… to hell with everything else, if he just could be together with the man he loved, even after death.

Sanji opened his visible eye as he felt something, or someone, holding tight around him, and his eye widened in horror as he saw green hair before him. No! This wasn't what he wanted! '_Let go, Zoro! Go up! Go back up!_' The swordsman moved his head and looked tiredly into the eye of the blond and gave him a warm, comforting smile.

'_Wait, no… what the hell am I doing?!_' Sanji let go of the weight, and the moment he did, he felt himself and Zoro being pulled slowly up towards the surface. The older teen's arms slowly lost their strength and slid bit by bit further down Sanji's body. Sanji grabbed tight around him and swam faster towards the surface.

What the hell had Zoro been thinking? Why the _hell _had Sanji stopped believing in his friend's own strength and just tried to throw his own life away like that? And not just his, but Zoro's life as well? He knew that the swordsman wouldn't let go of him before he was dead, and feeling those arms getting weaker was not a good sign. Sanji was far over his limits as he saw the reflection of the surface. He felt dizzy and so damn tired as his lungs kept screaming for air. He swam even faster, ignoring the painful feeling inside of his body caused by the too-fast rise towards the surface. His head began lolling as he felt his hand slice through the water, and then he finally broke the surface.

He immediately took a great gasp of air, coughing up some water that had gotten into his lungs. Next to him, he could hear Zoro doing the same. He felt dizzy, sick and as if he were about to throw up, but he tried to ignore it.

Arms wrapped around him and squeezed him into the other's body as Zoro buried his face into the blonds' neck. Zoro sniffled and held tighter around him, as they both started treading water, trying to stay above the surface.

"Don't ever, do such a thing again, Sanji," the swordsman said in a deep tone, which sounded so sad, that it hurt in Sanji's heart. Zoro should _never _sound that sad. Sanji hugged him back and leaned his head down, still breathing heavily. He wanted to say something, but couldn't find the strength to speak. He still felt so tired and he was starting to cramp up. Fuck!

It seemed like Zoro knew what was happening, as he hooked one arm around the blonds' body as he turned to begin swimming back to the ship. Luckily the ship was at anchor for the night, or they would have been left behind. Zoro heard the other hiss, and assumed it was from the cold he could feel seeping in.

Sanji suddenly cried out in pain as his legs stopped working in the water, and used his arms instead in panicking waves.

"Sanji?" the swordsman asked, worried. The blond hissed and let out another painful cry.

"M-my legs! My legs hurt! I can't move!" he said as he began to panic even more as he sunk a bit down and swallowed water. He sputtered and gasped as he felt the other's arms hold even tighter. "Hmm! Cramp!"

"Just hold your arms around me and relax," the green-haired man said as he grabbed the bottom rung of the rope ladder that dangled down along the side of the ship. He looked up and saw Usopp stand at the railing looking down at them.

"Get up, fast!" the younger teen called down to them. Thank goodness that the longnose had heard them. Zoro looked down at the blond in his grasp.

"Sanji? You hear me?" Sanji nodded weakly. "Hold as tight as possible around me, and then I'll pull us up, okay?" Another nod confirmed that the blond had heard him, but was slowly losing his battle to stay awake. Zoro knew he had to hurry. When he was sure that the other was holding tight around him, he began pulling them up and climbed as fast as he could, before Sanji could lose his hold.

Zoro gasped as he finally threw both of them down on the deck. Sanji hissed and groaned at the pain in his legs. They still didn't want to move without hurting like hell.

Usopp was at their side and speaking, but Zoro couldn't make out what the words said. He felt so damn tired all of a sudden, and had to fight to keep his eyes open. He shook his head and turned over on his side so he could look at the blond beside him. Water dripped down along his pale face. His lips were blue and trembling, his visible eye closed. From this angle, Zoro could finally get a real look on that eye that always had been hiding behind that thick curtain of hair. His eyes widened when he saw a long, rough scar running over the usually-hidden part of Sanji's face, and he was immediately glad that he served to block Usopp's view. He heard the younger teen say something about that he would go get some help as he disappeared up to the crow's nest, where he knew that Chopper would be sleeping.

Hesitantly, Zoro ran his thumb along the scar and the blond shivered under the light touch. Sanji opened his eyes slowly and the older teen froze on the spot, when he looked into the left eye's white mirror. There was nothing there. The eye was completely white and didn't react to anything, as his hand loomed over it.

"Z-Zoro? What are you doing?" Sanji asked tiredly and only confirmed what Zoro was thinking. He didn't react to the movements Zoro's hand made over that eye. He didn't even flinch! And the words just slipped out of him, before he ever could stop himself from saying it: "You're blind…?"

Sanji's eyes widened in horror as he finally realised _what _had caught the swordsman's attention and looked panicked back into grey, now worried, eyes.

"I…" was all he could manage to say as fear halted any other words. Oh god. What would Zoro do now? Push him away and call him names, like all the others had done? Would Zoro be disgusted by being near Sanji and never want to talk with him again, like the women before him had done, when they had seen his eye?

Sanji pulled slowly away from the swordsman, only using his arms, his legs still aching too much to move. But Zoro moved unexpectedly fast and was soon looming over the blond with a hand on the deck on either side of Sanji's head.

Water dripped from his hair and soaked clothing, landing on the trembling chef underneath him, who stared back up at him with a look of pure horror. Zoro's eyes bore into his mind as the swordsman kept staring down at him, like a hunter considering how to kill its prey. But then, suddenly the swordsman leaned down and pressed his lips to the lid of Sanji's damaged eye, and the blond's expression changed to one of confusion, as he couldn't believe what was going on. But as a hot, soft tongue ran along the scar, starting from right under his eye and ending at the beginning of the hairline, he couldn't stop himself from letting out a moan of pleasure.

A large, thick cloud now slid over the sky and covered the moon again, and this time Zoro thanked it for leaving the deck in pure darkness, so no one could see them now, but he at least could see the gorgeous man underneath him. He could taste the salt water on the chef's skin and hummed in appreciation of the taste. Somehow that taste fit the blond so well. He licked around Sanji's eye, and ran small kisses along the scar, finally pausing to place a soft kiss on the closed eyelid again. Taking Sanji's moans as an indication on that the blond wasn't as scared as he was before, Zoro kissed the tip of his nose, nuzzling his own nose against the other's in a sweet Eskimo-kiss, and then finally sealed his lips over the blonds'.

Any uncertain thoughts about the true feelings of the swordsman were now all gone, as that same man now licked his lips and begged for entrance. Sanji opened his mouth and felt the tongue slipping in and carefully tasting every inch of him. He hummed and closed his other eye as he finally relaxed completely into the kiss, and sighed when he felt one hand run through his wet hair and the other caressing his cheek.

Zoro hummed again as he explored the other's mouth and remembered the taste there was like a drug he couldn't get enough of. Even the blonds' sweat was like that. He licked his lips and then deepened the kiss again and licked Sanji's tongue, who sighed in delight and kissed passionately back. He bit it a little, which caused the other man to shiver slightly under him. He dared to lean his body fully over the blond and ran his hands along Sanji's arms.

Sanji felt like he was in heaven. He never knew that the swordsman could be so gentle and caring. Zoro seemed to know what he wanted, and did exactly that. He felt hands searching further down along his side and when the other's body moved up again, he felt hands run up along his body and then clenching his shirt, unclenching and clenching again. A finger began playing with one of his buttons and Sanji murmured his displeasure as a memory of big hands ripping his shirt off appeared in his mind. Zoro's hands reached under the shirt and massaged his chest. He pulled away from the kiss and gasped as the swordsman's fingers brushed slightly over his nipple, and another memory played in his mind.

_Big claws grabbed his shirt and ripped it apart. Nails dug into his skin and ran down along his chest, leaving more roads of long bleeding wounds in his flesh. Sanji squinted under the rough ministrations as the tiger's tongue ran along the gashes and licked the blood away, humming at the copper-like taste._

Zoro placed small kisses along the blonds' jaw, making the other shiver in delight. He nuzzled his nose into the juncture where Sanji's neck met his shoulder and inhaled the salty smell of him. His hands kept playing around on the other's chest and every now and then brushed lightly over the blonds' nipples. He pinched them and made the blond moan out loud. He looked nervously around himself just to ensure that no one was in the near to either hear it or to be able to see them like this. He felt the adrenaline run through his veins at the thought of what they were doing, was something they weren't supposed to do, right out in plain view.

Sanji trembled as Zoro kept teasing his nipples. He shook his head as another vision relayed in his mind. As he was kissed on the collarbone, he suddenly saw Hunter before him instead of Zoro and let out a yelp. Zoro stopped immediately and looked down at the blond, who panted slightly, with a worried expression.

"S…sorry…" Sanji breathed, and rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"_Him_?" Zoro whispered and grunted when the chef nodded. He sighed and nuzzled his nose against the other's chin. He could barely see the blond in this light, and even when the moon shone through some holes in the thick cloud cover, he now realised that his vision was all blurry, and he was tired as hell. His body suddenly felt all heavy and Zoro rolled over on his side so he wouldn't collapse on top of the blond. He groaned and rubbed his temples in the same manner Sanji had a moment before.

"Damn I'm tired," Zoro admitted, but when he received no response, he looked over to see the blond already dozing off. "Sanji?"

"M'tired," the blond said, then sighed, "and cold…"

"And your legs?"

"What legs?" Zoro rolled his eyes.

"The ones you walk on."

Sanji chuckled slightly and sighed deeply, though there was no sadness in it. "S'fine, but cold," he half lied. Truth to be told he didn't even dare to move them, knowing pretty well that if he did so, the cramp would return painfully. Damn it!

Suddenly he heard a bump and looked to his side to see the swordsman now laying flat on his back, panting, and Sanji could swear that he saw a weak shade of red on the other's cheeks. "Oi, you okay?" Sanji asked tiredly as he studied the swordsman. He turned his head fully to look at Zoro as he saw the other moving around. The older teen lay on his side, so he could look fully at the chef beside him, and smiled playfully to him.

"I'm okay," he said calmly. Sanji raised a brow.

"Sure?" The swordsman nodded and leaned closer to him and licked a trail along that scar again. He chuckled lightly as he saw how sensitive the cook actually was right there.

"This place--" he said in a sensitive tone and ran his nose up along the scar and then kissed his way back down, "-- is now mine,--" he kissed the blind eye "-- and no other's..!" Zoro nuzzled his nose against Sanji's. "You're still beautiful," he whispered as he breathed hot air against the blonds' face, making him shiver with his low, sensitive words, "no matter what other people say."

Sanji gulped and felt a stone leaving his heart, knowing that Zoro didn't care about his handicap or his disgusting left eye. Indeed, it seemed more like the swordsman loved it, a thought that even struck Sanji, and he let out a low, happy chuckle, which only made the green-haired man smirk even more. As if could he read Sanji's mind, Zoro bit him slightly in the chin, resulting in the other jumping slightly with a yelp, and the swordsman chuckled. He licked along the side of Sanji's nose, blinking a couple of times to keep himself awake, as tiredness crept over him again. He pressed their bodies together and groaned as Sanji's hip just lightly touched him down below. He couldn't tell the cook that he had got a hard on, because he knew the blond wasn't ready for that yet, the vision about that tiger-man was proof enough. He sighed in delight as Sanji turned a bit towards him and licked a trail up along his throat and bit slightly in his Adams apple. God, if just he could… but he couldn't, not yet! He whimpered as the chef moved his body, grinding his hip more against his ever-growing problem.

Fuck! He couldn't take this much longer! If the chef kept on moving his body like that... he didn't want to think what he would do next.

He looked up as he heard a low chuckle and was met by a playful all-knowing smile and saw a glimpse of the other's ocean-blue eye. "Having a problem here, are we?" Sanji said in a husky, low voice. Zoro groaned, indicating for the other to stop, but of course, Sanji wasn't known to do what he was told by the swordsman, and ground his hip further into the other's hardening cock. Zoro hissed and felt a bliss filling his body, and didn't realize he was moving until he found himself pinning the blond to the deck.

Sanji looked back up at him, taken by surprise at the swordsman's sudden movement. He hadn't known that the problem had been _that _big. The tanned man above him breathed heavily and was coated with a shimmery layer of sweat and seawater, as he looked lustfully down at the blond. Sanji swallowed hard as the other licked his lips hungrily and sadly was reminded of the tiger-man, who had done the same before the torments had started. He shut his eyes close, forcing himself to forget. '_Damn it, Sanji, it's not the time to make that idiot ruining it all,_' the blond thought, and couldn't stop himself from teasing the other man as he ran a hand over the bump in the other's pants. Zoro moaned and bit his lips as he turned his head slightly away and shut his eyes. He panted hard and a few seconds later looked sadly down at the blond underneath him. Flashed of moonlight shone down from breaks in the cloud cover and made Sanji's hair shine like gold in the night, and gave the blond man a magical appearance.

The swordsman swallowed hard.

The man was too damn hot for his own good.

… So beautiful… how come he never had seen that before now?

Zoro gasped as the other's soft hand touched him down below again. "Sanji," he moaned, said person looking shocked up at him when he heard the erotic voice speaking his name. Sanji swallowed hard and pulled his hand away. He had _never _heard _nor _seen Zoro act like this before; it was both hot and tempting, but also scary. The swordsman whetted his dry lips again as he shook his head and looked pleadingly down at the blond. "Please… don't…! M'can't, stop myself, if you keep… doing that."

Sanji could swear that it became a hell of a lot hotter out there as the swordsman spoke in that sensual voice. Just the voice turned him on, but before he could say anything else back, the swordsman's eyes suddenly rolled back in his head and he collapsed right on top of the blond. Sanji let out a loud 'Ouf!' as the heavy, muscled teen landed on top of him and was out as a light. Sanji pushed him away so the swordsman rolled onto his back and stayed there, and Sanji could finally breathe again without being squashed.

Laying his head back, panting, the blond felt the tiredness sinking in again. Soon it became difficult to keep his eyes open, but still he fought to stay awake as he looked to his side at the still swordsman. What was he thinking? He could have killed them! Both on the one way _and _by the other way!

"Zoro," he mumbled as the moon now came forth from the dark clouds and illuminated the deck once again. The moonshine made the swordsman look so pale. Sanji felt his eyes swimming around in his head and was dangerously close to losing consciousness as well.

"I think…" he heard steps approaching them, and then someone calling on them "I lo…" a sickening feeling grabbed him and pulled him into the world of darkness. He neither saw nor heard anything more.

A single word was left unspoken on his lips.

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A****N: The heat is rising and will get even hotter in the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. See you on the next Sunday! ^o^**


	18. Obsessions of a Blond

AN: Sunday, I'm at work the time the most of you will start reading this, and when I then get back home from work (working at the evening) I will hope and wish to find a huuuge stack of reviews… just, please leave the poisongass out, okay? XDD Anyway I will hope that you'll enjoy reading this story as well, and I have to warn you; The 'good' thing are coming now! –laughing out loud-

_**Answers on reviews from chapter seventeen:**_

_Daschel__: Luffy trust endlessly on his crew… but he just has to be careful with that it won't cost anyone's life one day! It's a hard decision, but Luffy self would __**never **__abandon a friend, and he knows that his crew feels the same, even if it should cost their own life! …therefore took he the deadly decision for them all._

_**ano~miss**__**: Wow! I love those songs. You were right! They **__do __**fit really good to the story XD thanks! And yeah, the 'Big Boom' will soon come, therefore it won't be any good if something 'big' came just now… with **__him __**I mean^^ and we also have to remember; Hunter isn't the only 'bad guy' in this world… and they will get to remember that again^o^ That's all what I will tell for now. Shishishi! Man… I hope they won't kill each other… but who knows…? Hehe, I'm being really evil now, now aren't I, when I'm telling 'things' what is going to happen in the next chapter, ne? XD**_

_IzzyIzMyRoleModel__: Well, as long you won't torture her to it, I think it's okay… I __**think**__! XD Or just shock her with this chapter! Okay, I'm mean now. Shame on you! Don't teach me such kind of things! I know hoe to be it already XDD Hahaha!! Thanks for the review!! Glad you liked the chapter! ^o^ _

_**BloodTalonbafoon: Well, I think (and I really hope) that you're goanna love it XD thanks for the review!**_

_Michi-chi__: Hmm… I'll give a bit more than __**that**__ in this chapter though –big perverted smile- if you get what I mean? Shishishi!^o^_

_**MiniMooseTheSecond**__**: I forgive you, and thanks for understanding ^o^ Now, I hope you'll like this chapter as well^^ Thanks for your review! **_

_Pisaj-Elf__: Don't worry! I know how to do first aid! …you alive now? XD Thank you so much. I would like to put some more romance in this story, but things seems to happen and ruin it for them all the time, and that's a shame… especially when the time comes where Zoro has to start all from the beginning…_

_**zoroVsanji: Sure! XD Zoro? Here you go, a gift!**_

_**Zoro: -takes it and looks at it- hmm, a really wonderful creation, a Kings sword, if I'm not wrong. –smiles- thanks! I will treasure it much!**_

_**Nille: -baffled- did… did Zoro just smile? –blink blink- aww~, looking **__so__** cute~!**_

_**Zoro: Shut up…**_

_**Nille: -stars shining in the eyes- and now he's blushing! So cute~!**_

_**Zoro: -grumbles-**_

_dalia76__: Shishishi! Then I hope you'll like this chapter as well^^ here are some other 'action' goanna to go on. XD Hehe!_

_**-Someone- : -blink blink- Zoro, are you really younger than Sanji? Does… does that mean that you LIED to Chopper back then in Alabasta?**_

_**Zoro: -grumbles- Kristin? Why the hell did you have to mention it? –grumbles-**_

_**Sanji: -smirks- yup, kiddo here is a bad looser, ya know.**_

_**Nille: hmm… Sanji? You'll be younger in this story, got that? Good.**_

_**Zoro: -smirks-**_

_**Sanji: Wha-what? Bu-bu-but **__WHY~__**? **_

_**Nille: There, settled.**_

_**Zoro: Better give it up, cook, she won't give in when she first have set herself for something**_

_**Sanji: -Sits over in a dark corner, mumbles- S'not fair~!**_

_silentscreamer666__: Yeah, and there'll be more here^^ Hmm… I think that there might be about ten chapters more, because I just can't stop making their life hard XD Really? You really think it's that good for a sequel? Shishishi! Awww, m'almost blushing of it. Thanks for the nice words. M'glad to hear that you like the story that much ^o^_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Ten__, no __**thirty**__ long roses to Jessica (Cloud-Ima) for once again have helped me with beta-reading another chapter for me. You know, one day I'll pay you back for you help, right? Just wait and see, and I'll show you how thankful I am for you help. XD_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

* * *

_Obsessed in you, so much_

_That you're making me crazy._

_Is it love?_

_Or just lust?_

_Tell me you love me,_

_And then I can tell you the truth!_

* * *

**18. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Obsessions of a Blond**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Zoro rubbed his temple with his pointer finger and thumb and sighed heavily. "No!" he said blankly. Nami clasped her hands together and batted her eyelids at him.

"Please, Zoro?" she asked him in her sweetest tone while giving him a puppy-look.

"I said no!"

"But, but no one else can do it! Only you! Please~? Sweetest Zoro?"

"Sweetest Zoro?"

"Usopp, stay out of this, you're not helping a bit!" the redhead grumbled as the long-nose stood beside her and pleaded to the stubborn swordsman as well.

"A 'no' is a 'no'! I'm _not _doing it!"

"Oi! When will you make a decision?! I can't keep this wildcat down much longer!" the blond chef of the Thousand Sunny called; pretty irritated that it was taking so damn long. Zoro grumbled and ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily.

"_Fine _then!" he said angrily. Nami clapped in her hands with glee and thanked him like never before. No matter of what, he wouldn't have had any other choice; sooner or later the sea-witch _would _have begun threatening him by increasing his debt if he didn't do it. He knew that! "Okay Luffy, let's go!"

"Nooo~!" the captain whined as his first mate came over to him and pulled him along the floor. Luffy dug his nails in the wooden floor in a hopeless attempt to hold himself back. "I don't want to~!"

"Lu – let go of the doorframe, damn it!" the swordsman growled as their captain shifted from gripping the floor to grabbing the doorframe on their way through it. He swore, he damn well swore that he heard that damn cook laughing at him! Hadn't he been fighting with getting the captain through the door, he would have walked over and kicked his fucking ass! He pulled hard on the legs, but it only resulted in the rubbery limbs suddenly stretching, making the first mate fall onto his ass. The cook's laugh and the sea-witch and the long-nose's laughs reached his ears clearly now. '_I'm gonna make them pay!_' he swore as he came up on his legs again, still pulling in the raven's legs. "Come on Luffy! Let go!"

"Noo!"

"Jesus! Luffy! It's just a _bath_!"

"Don't want to!"

"Luffy!"

"No!" he said, pouting. Zoro grumbled and pulled harder on the legs, he even reached the opposite wall in the bathroom, but only with the captain's legs in his grasp. Suddenly he got a bad feeling… a _really_ bad feeling as the legs suddenly wouldn't stretch any further and felt like pulling back instead.

"O-oi, Luffy! Let go now!" he said a bit nervously, sweat already running down along his temple. He _really _didn't like this! He stomped his feet hard on the ground as the legs began pulling hard back, and soon lost his foot and was recoiling back towards the captain in a too high of speed, and slammed against the younger teen's back as they were slung out of the room and far up into the sky. "LUFFYYY~!"

"Shishishi! _This _is fuuun~!"

Sanji couldn't stop laughing his ass off and even feared dying of it if he soon wouldn't stop doing so. "BWAHAHAHA!! Oi, moss-head! Remember to bring the shampoo with you! Khihihi-haha! Oh god, my stomach hurts. Hehe!"

Zoro crawled over the railing and threw the half-dead captain on deck, whom landed with a _splat! _Luffy mumbled something, but with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, it was hard to understand. The crew stood giggling as the swordsman stood before them, dropping on the wooden deck and looking like a drowned rat. "I _hate_ you," he said to the navigator, who stood right beside the smirking shit-cook. "_Really_ hate you!" Nami blew a kiss towards him and gave him a teasing wink with her eyelid. The cook only stood there and grinned even wider like a fool. Zoro growled at him, which only made him to chuckle instead.

"Love you too, Zoro," the navigator said and turned away to leave. "And thanks for bathing him, by the way! Too bad that you didn't get your shampoo with you! That'll mean that you _have _to 'bathe' him again~!"

"Shut up!!" Everyone began laughing again. Even Luffy, who still lay sprawled on the deck.

"Shishishi! _That_ was fun! Ne, Zoro, should we do that again?" The first mate grumbled and gave the captain a hard kick to his head in response.

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

Hot water ran along his tanned body as he stood with his hands against the wall and his head dropped between his arms. He moved a hand up to massage his sore muscles in his shoulder and cracked his head from one side to another. Bathing Luffy had always been a hell of a lot harder than his normal training, and always ended up with some kind of wounds or such, and then soap all over himself. The damn kid was shaking himself like a dog being washed. Sometimes he even considered if their captain _was_ related with those creatures, on some kind of way.

He grabbed the shampoo and squeezed it out in his hand and placed it back as he rubbed the substance into his hair and hummed at the relaxing feeling. Two hours for bathing him, one hour to catch the captain again, drying him and threatening him to death to put on some clothes. After a strong kick from the cook, the captain obeyed.

…The cook… Sanji…

Zoro closed his eyes and saw the blond before him like he had seen him two days ago in the moonshine, out on the deck; laying there wet, shining, panting… so beautiful… he sighed at the thought and unconsciously let his hand run down from his head along the neck and down to his chest. He remembered the feeling when he got over him and looked into his beautiful eye; he easily could have gotten lost in. His hand massaged his abs, ran along his scar and then pulled up again, as he thought of the kiss, his taste, his smell… A finger brushed slightly over his one nipple and released a sigh from his throat. He swallowed hard as his one hand kept wandering down as the other kept teasing his one nipple. He remembered the sounds coming from Sanji's mouth, the look in his eye as the fear had subsided and the hot breathing against his own heated skin. He swallowed as his hand reached down to his now pulsing shaft. He touched it slightly and groaned at the sensitiveness of it. He swallowed hard as his hand moved from the one nipple and to his other while his thoughts began wondering how it would have been like to have the blond right in front of him right now. His soaped hand grabbed tight around his length and stroked it hard down, resulting him to release a long moan out of his throat. Thank god no one was around to hear him. Second; he was too far above the deck to be heard.

He could see Sanji's lustful eye before him, looking up at him from the ground as he kneeled before him. The mere thought of it was enough to almost send him over the edge. He stroked himself harder, moaning even louder, though he bit his lips to stop himself from doing so. "God, Sanji," he panted and had to move his other hand up to the wall before him to steady himself. "Mmm~, hah, shit~!" The image of the chef kneeling before him and licking his shaft made his knees to wobble slightly. He imagined how it would be to have that hot mouth around his length, how it would be when that soft tongue licked around him as that gorgeous head bobbed back and forth, teasing him ever so slightly with his tongue with every stroke. He swallowed again as he pumped himself faster and rougher as his mind kept torturing him with unanswered questions. How would it have been to have that blonde's milky body underneath him? To have their naked skin touching each other as they fought for dominance in a heated kiss? How would it be like to taste other 'parts' of him, sending him over the edge, loving him like no one ever had loved him… oh, how he would like to hear the chef's moans as he moved inside of him to send him over the edge, and how good and breathtaking it would be like to hear his name be screamed out of that wonderful mouth of his when they reached climax.

He scraped his nails along the wet tiles at the strong thoughts and as he increased his pace as he stroked himself harder and faster than before. A hot feeling began collecting inside of his guts and he tossed his head back as he came in his hand and on the wall with the name of the man he loved leaving his lips. He collapsed on the floor, landing on his knees and panted hard. He leaned his head down and grabbed tightly in his short, soapy hair. Fuck! He couldn't keep on with this… he couldn't keep on holding back, but he had to… he had no other choice!

He loved that man so damn much!

Not only _loved _him… he was almost _obsessed with_ the blond!

He suddenly felt a foot resting on his shoulder and for a second felt time stop as fear shot through him before he was slammed down on the floor, landing on his back far away from the still running shower. His eyes widened in pure horror as he looked up into one single ocean-blue eye that was darkened in the shadows by the golden hair. Zoro paled. Oh god! How much had he heard? How much had he seen? _Fuck_!

Sanji stood and stared down at him, the swordsman not seeing what kind of emotions that played on the chef's face. The blond stepped closer and got down on his knees, staring down at the white cum on the swordsman's legs and on his one hand. Zoro gulped. Shit! If only he had remembered to lock the door before bathing himself and… doing all of _this_! The thought that anyone could have burst in and heard him made him pale even more and almost gave him a sickening colour in his face... if they had heard him say _his_ name like that, he would either had been thrown out over board or left on the next island they were heading to now. Luffy was a nice guy, but he wasn't the only crewmember, and secondly, even Luffy had to have limits of his kindness…right?

Zoro eyes widened as he saw the blond loosing his tie a little and kneeling down in between his spread legs. His whole body froze as the chef leaned over him and looked down at him with a lustful stare. '_W-what the fuck?_'

"It's not nice done of you doing _that_ and screaming _my_ name out like _that_," Sanji purred, taking the swordsman aback. Zoro gulped and panted. He was still too weak and too shocked to do anything else then just stare in confusion back up at him. Sanji trailed a finger along his naked chest and all the way down to his hips and stopped. He looked down at the swordsman's trembling hand and down at his legs that were on each side of him. Then the finger began wandering again, but jumped over to the left hand and ran through the white substance. He pulled his fingers away and looked at it.

"H-hey… Sanji… what, what are you, doing…?" he asked as he watched the blond looking intensely at it, like it was some kind of new spice he never had seen before, and then moved his white-covered finger up to his mouth "S-sanji?!"

"Hmm," he hummed, licking around his finger again before pulling it out. "Not bad, especially when coming from a marimo like you." Normally Zoro would have protested, but any vocals had left him as he kept watching the blond doing things he had only _dreamed _of him doing. Sanji licked teasingly around his lips and looked up at the baffled swordsman with a glint in his lustful blue eye. "You need to be cleaned," he said before he took his hand and made a long trail inside of his palm with his tongue. He hummed ever so slightly as he licked every inch of the swordsman's hand and sucked on his fingers, making the green-head to moan in pleasure.

"S-sanji," he breathed out as he watched the blond licking his finger before he put it into his mouth and sucked it, and he did this to each finger, until his whole hand was clean. Sanji pulled away while he licked his own lips to catch any drops that had slid out of his mouth. He crawled a bit back and Zoro had to push himself up on his elbows to watch the blonde's next move. He leaned his head back as he suddenly felt that gorgeous hot tongue of his now running a long trail inside of his inner tights and moving ever so close towards his slowly wakening length. The swordsman looked through hazed eyes as the blond suddenly stopped a few inches away from it and looked up at him and then leaned back down to do the same until nothing was left. Zoro sighed in delight. His legs trembled slightly every time the other's tongue travelled over his heated skin.

Sanji pulled back and sat up while he dried his mouth clean with his hand and then licked his own hand clean. "What did you want to say, swordsman?" Zoro gulped by the heavy sound of lust in the chef's voice. The blond ran a single finger along his naked leg. "Want something from me?" He smiled a wicked and playful smile. "One could almost think that you wanted me to suck you off."

The older teen looked away to hide his red blush that now grew on his heated cheeks while he mumbled something that only confirmed what the blond said. Sanji chuckled.

"Thought so." Suddenly the blond was gone from his vision and the next thing he knew, he felt his soft lips engulfing the head of his shaft, making him jump ever so slightly and let out a long moan by the sudden attack.

"God, Jesus… Sanji...!" Sanji hummed, the vibration on the man's cock sending small shivers up through his whole body. The blond pulled a bit away to lick the pre-cum away from the tip and chuckled at the pathetic sight of the swordsman laying before him with his legs spread out to each side, not leaving anything hidden from the blonde's fantasies. '_Pathetic, yes… but hot as well. Damn marimo!_' As he had stepped into the bathroom to pull the asshole down for dinner, he was, to say it nicely, pretty shocked to hear the swordsman moan and see him jerk himself off while he called _his _name. He had stepped back against the door as he was taken aback by the heated atmosphere in this room, and without even thinking about it, his fingers had turned the lock with a soft _click!_ behind his backand locked the door. As the older teen had come, literally screaming his name out, Sanji was fully aware of his new growing problem down in his own pants. Lust had simply taken over and he didn't even think as he had moved towards the kneeling swordsman and had laid a leg on his shoulder.

Sanji deep throated him rather aggressively, eliciting a strangled moan that echoed throughout the bathroom, and moved his tongue around his shaft while he slowly pulled up and down. He pulled all the way up so he only had the head in his mouth and then wrapped his fingers firmly around his cock, immediately earning an erotic sigh that exaggerated in volume as Sanji's hand tightened and began to rub slowly up and down the hard length. He licked around its head and kissed it ever so softly in the same time, earning an extra piece on the volume. He smirked as the swordsman's eyes closed and he leaned his head back as he thrust his hips forward in response. Took him long enough to find out what he was doing.

Sanji had no fucking idea of his own what the _hell_ he was doing, his lust had simply taken over him and buried all kind of fears he normally would have had when being this intimate with another person, least not with another _man_! He continued to pump Zoro's cock and sucked the weeping cock's head, running his tongue over it to catch any drops as he scraped his teeth on its sensitive surface, making the swordsman eagerly thrust even more up into the touches. He was so inpatient.

The blond looked up once again and almost got the length in the wrong throat when he saw the arousing sight of the naked, muscled man before him, bathed in sweat and chest heaving with each sharp breath. Erotic sighs escaping for every action he made with his cock and once in a while ripped out a moan as he did something the swordsman hadn't foreseen. He leaned his head forth again, eyes still closed in pleasure and Sanji could clearly see that the older teen was completely lost in the moment as his body moved in the ways it thought it felt best with.

He gave Zoro one last, strong pump before taking the whole head into his mouth again and letting out another hum, making the other yelp and then groan loudly, not expecting the blonde's sudden attack again. Zoro moaned and looked down to see Sanji's wet tongue caressing around his head of arousal. As their eyes met he was taken aback by the lustful smirk now playing on his lips, before the blond pushed forward and took him all the way in.

Zoro's breathing quickened as he felt him swiftly pulling back a moment later, and suddenly deep throated him again. He could feel his cock touch the back of the cook's throat and winced by the thought of how painful that must've been. But his worries soon were washed away as the chef kept moving up and down, licking his shaft ever so slightly with his well trained tongue and scraped his teeth once and a while against the pulsing flesh. Thoroughly turned on, Zoro tried his best not to scream out in pleasure and bit his lips as his hand searched for the golden locks of Sanji's hair and rubbed his head in time with his movements in and out of the blonde's hot mouth. He let out a long, loud moan as the chef suddenly licked him and bit hard down on him. Zoro swore that he would die if this soon wouldn't end.

"Sanji…" he was never able to end the sentence as the blond sucked him hard, running his talented tongue around his shaft, and make him cry out loud again as he scraped his teeth hard against the pulsing length as he pulled back.

God. He was so close, and Sanji damn well knew that!

Grinning, the chef gave it one last kiss, chuckling as the hips moved up against the touch and sat up on his knees and watched the panting man before him. With a knowing smile he leaned over him and attacked his open mouth with a fierce kiss. "What was it you were trying to say, swordsman?" he whispered into his ear, hot breath bathing the other's face and send shiver down along his spine. Zoro was never allowed to answer him back as Sanji attacked him again in a breathtaking passionate kiss, fully taking over to be the dominating one. The swordsman moaned into the kiss. He had never ever imagined Sanji to be like this and definitely not after what he had been through. Zoro could do nothing but to take it all, though he so much wanted to flip him over, rip his clothes off and do oh so many things to him.

Sanji pulled away nipping in the others lip as he spoke, his voice thick with lust. "Never do 'that' alone again, whenever you have a problem." Zoro swallowed hard and finally found his vocals again.

"I'm still having a problem," he said in a deep calm voice as he brushed his nose against the other's. Sanji smirked while he rubbed his own crotch that still was caught underneath his clothes up against Zoro's, who moaned and bucked his hips up to touch him again.

"What to do about it, then?" the blond asked teasingly and now nipped his right ear. Zoro sighed in delight.

"W-what do _you_ think would be a good idea?" the swordsman asked as he played with some strands of Sanji's blond hair. The chef groaned in irritation and grinded his hips more forcefully down against the other's again. Zoro gasped.

"Do you really need to have e-ve-ry-thing written down before you get it?" he purred, licking his chin. "Are you really _that_ slow?" The blond ran a finger teasingly along the other's strong jaw, while he leaned down to his ear and whispered into it. "_Fuck. Me!_"

Sanji didn't have to say it twice as he suddenly was flipped over and immediately was attacked by a hungry mouth that silenced his yelp of surprise. Trembling fingers began working with the buttons of his shirt, hungry hands sought eagerly under the blue shirt to run over a slim chest with muscles that weren't too much of, or too little. Sanji moaned and squirmed under the touch as the impatient swordsman now grabbed his shirt and ripped it open to reveal his heated skin for his eyes. He attacked the blonde's neck and sucked it while making the other trembling underneath him. Suddenly Sanji was overwhelmed by a known fear and began to panic as the other already was about to open his belt.

"No, no, Zoro, w-wait, wait! Please!" he said and tried to push him away, but the swordsman was too deep into what he was doing that he didn't hear him. Sanji paled and looked horrified around to find out what to do. This was going way too fast! He felt his pants being pulled down and he let out another yelp as his harden cock now came in touch with cold air.

_Clothes were ripped off while Sanji had no way to escape, they other men held him down and laughed as he screamed for help, but never got any._

Zoro's hand sought down and rubbed against the chef's hard cock, ripping a moan out from his throat and swallowed the next moan with his mouth over the others lips.

_One of the men yanked his head up as he forced him to kiss him and was bitten on his one ear by another for disobeying them. _

The swordsman's other hand rand hungrily up and down along his waist…

_Nails dug into his skin, scraping, ripping and tearing his flesh. The men kept laughing at him, as the man before him forced his legs to each side._

Zoro ran his hand down to his legs and forced them to each side, while he kissed, licked and bit ever so slightly on the blonds' lips and jaw. Sanji panted and scraped his nails into the floor as the pace of his heartbeat increased. He gasped for air and he felt the world begin to spinning around him.

"Zoro, stop… stop, please stop…" he begged him, as the others tongue travelled down to his throat, while his one finger suddenly pushed into Sanji's ass. Sanji widened his eyes and gasped. '_Oh god!_' The finger moved out and inside of him on a rough way and suddenly was pulled out. Zoro positioned himself…

_The tiger-looking man positioned himself and grabbed his shoulders to dig his nail into…_

"Zoro. No. Stop. Please!" Sanji kept begging him, but was grabbed in the arms as he tried to pull away. "Zoro, no!"

"_Let go of me! Hnng! Let me go!! SOMEBODY, HELP ME!!_"

Zoro rubbed his weeping cock against the chef's entrance. Sanji's breathing increased, his heart beating like crazy, his body trembling like back then…

_Hunter sniggered and leaned down to him. "No help can reach you now!"_

"No! Stop! I mean it! Stop!!" Zoro made himself ready…

_Hunter grabbed his length and placed it so the chef could feel the tip against his entrance…_

…and pushed in…

…_and slammed into his body, ripping a blood curling scream out from his throat._

Sanji screamed so loudly his throat hurt and Zoro stopped immediately and looked shocked down at him. Sanji took the chance to pull himself away and scramble as far away from the baffled swordsman as possible, until he felt the wall against his back. Small drops of water rained down on him and he realised that he had pulled himself under the still running shower. Water soon soaked his clothes and his hair laid flat against his face as he gasped for air. His whole body was shaking and his heart kept racing. He was scared!

"Sanji?" Zoro asked, still not getting why the blond suddenly had screamed up and pulled away like that. He moved slightly towards him, but the chef only shook his head and pulled further up against the wall. A single blue eye looked in horror up at the naked man standing before him. Zoro furrowed a brow. What the hell was wrong with the… oh god… oh god no…! He fell down on his knees and stared empty out in the air. What had he done? What the fucking _hell _had he done?

"_No! Stop! I mean it! Stop!!"_

Sanji had told him plenty of times to stop, but he had only turned his deaf ear to it and had just attacked him like a sex-mad animal. He bowed his head and grabbed it with his hands. '_Hell no! He had just willed himself to have sex with me. And what do I do? Act like a crazy and almost rape him!_' "M'no better than _him_! I'm no better than that freaking _Hunter_! Shit!"

The blond looked with surprise as he watched the swordsman's body begin to shake. Fingers ran through his soapy hair and revealed widened eyes that stared, horrified, down at the ground. Sanji closed his eyes as he listened to the unsteady gasps coming from the other man. He had willed himself to be with him, he _wanted _to 'do it' with him… but Zoro had just…

"I'm sorry…Sanji…"

"Huh?" Sanji looked baffled up at him, but Zoro did not look back, he kept staring down on the floor, tears threatening to escape from the swordsman's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't… but you said… and then I… what have I done?!" his voice cracked slightly and he coughed to not loose his control over his own voice completely. "Damn it!"

"Zoro…" Sanji finally said, making the other look up on him. He took a deep breath. His heart beat had begun to slow down a little. He looked seriously at the swordsman. "I want to… you know…" he told him, moving his hand as he tried to find the words. "But I'm still not, uhm, ready… I mean, I am, but not like that… and-"

"I was no better than _him_, was I?" Sanji sighed.

"No, you weren't." Zoro sighed as well.

"I'm sorry."

"Just… don't… not that fast, okay?" he looked hopefully up on the swordsman, hoping that he got what he meant. Zoro blinked like an idiot. Sanji growled, he had to tell him it. "Zoro… Hunter, you know, he was… well-uhm." He could feel how his voice slowly was about to crack, tears threatened to escape from his eyes. Without he ever seeing it, Zoro was slowly moving towards him.

Zoro blinked. '_He's not trying to tell that… is he?_'

Sanji took a deep breath. "Hunter was my first one… e-ever…!" Tears ran down his cheeks and mixed with the warm water falling down on him.

Zoro felt anger boiling up inside of him. He could have killed that man after taking his virginity in such a brutal way… and after that, he would kill himself for acting like that rapist to Sanji! He closed his eyes and thought for a moment, pulling himself together. He opened them again and was met by a single ocean-blue eye that only now had realised how close Zoro had moved towards him.

The swordsman crawled slowly the rest of the way, determined on what to do now, and how to do it _properly_. Soap ran down his face as the water rinsed it out of his hair and soon left nothing but green hair without a drop of soap in it. Zoro slowly moved a hand up to the other's face, carefully so he wouldn't scare him even more and stopped a few inches from his chin. Sanji looked down at the hand and then up at the swordsman, who no longer had that wild look in his eyes. He took a deep breath and leaned into the hand, telling him that he was okay now. Zoro smiled and caressed his cheek slowly.

Sanji closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose into that warm palm and soon felt another hand run through his hair. He hummed. This time Zoro was taking it slowly and he liked it. The swordsman leaned into him and placed a soft kiss between his nose and cheek, waiting a moment to see the other's reaction, before he kissed him again this time on the cheek as the blond sighed in delight. He ran all his fingers through his golden strands and placed a light kiss on his lips. As Sanji kissed back, Zoro deepened the kiss while he massaged his head in slow motions with his thumbs. He had to handle the blond like a virgin… no, not even like that. A virgin doesn't really know about their own needs and was often open to pull the process faster, but ones who have been raped as being their first time would break any moment, if pushed too fast. He had to be careful.

He licked his lips, begging for entrance, but even as Sanji opened his mouth, he kept licking his lips as if apologizing and then finally let his tongue into his mouth. The blond moaned as his tongue hit the roof of his mouth and tried to lick back. Their tongues played for a long time, while Zoro's hands moved down from his head and onto his shoulders, massaging them slowly as well.

Sanji sighed in delight and moaned again as the older teen explored his mouth. God, he had to admit that Zoro was a good kisser. Life finally came back to his arms again, and he brought his hands up to the other's broad chest and over the muscled surface. The swordsman moaned and deepened the kiss even more. He felt his open shirt slowly being pulled down over his shoulders, so the other could touch more of his bare skin as well. Sanji moved his arms down so the other could pull his shirt off fully and felt Zoro smile during the kiss. A moment of angst ran through him, but was immediately killed when the swordsman wrapped his arms around him, his legs still being in the way for the other to get completely close to him, and ran his hands up and down along his back instead. The blond tilted his head slightly, getting a new angle of the kiss and moved his hands to the swordsman's sides. So well muscled… his body felt hard and strong, but then again so soft.

Zoro pulled away from the kiss and instead placed small kisses along the chef's throat and moaned. Sanji leaned his head as far back as possible to allow him to 'get more' of his throat. Zoro ran his tongue along his throat, making the other tremble in delight, and then kissed his way down to his collarbone. Sanji tightened his grip around the swordsman's body for a moment and then relaxed completely. As he pulled a bit away, he was finally allowed to run his hands around on that broad, muscled chest again. Zoro sighed and Sanji moaned as he felt that wet, hot tongue run around on his skin, like it tasted some sweet candy he liked.

The swordsman moved slowly down as the chef spread his legs and allowed him to get even closer towards him. He ran his tongue along the milky skin, tasting the sweet sweat collecting on his chest, and followed the path of a drop of water down to one of his nipples. Sanji moaned and moved his chest closer towards that touch as Zoro's mouth was over his one nipple, sucking it, licking it, kissing it, and biting it ever so softly, while his fingers played with the other nipple. Soon, he shifted and tormented the other nipple with his mouth as the first one was teased by the fingers.

Sanji trembled slightly, but it wasn't in fear. He felt lust slowly waking up inside of him again. His whole body felt so sensitive as Zoro tormented it with his gorgeous mouth and talented tongue. He swallowed hard as hands ran up and down along his chest while a hungry mouth kissed its way down over his abs and searching down to his navel, where a tongue slipped down and licked it.

"Mmmm… hah-ahh, Zo-zoro~," he purred and closed his eyes. Warm lips soon covered his own trembling one, who allowed his tongue access without him ever asking for it.

Zoro kissed him passionately while he kept running his hands up and down along the other's chest and body. He moaned into the kiss as long slender and talented fingers now had found their way up to his nipples and tormented them every so often. He pulled away to gasp as Sanji pinched his nipples and chuckled by his reaction. Zoro could only smile to hear his lover in such a good mood again. He leaned in and kissed him again, more hungrily than before, but this time the blond didn't complain, and kissed as hungrily back as well. As they pulled away to get air, the swordsman leaned in to the chef's ear and breathed into it.

"I love you, Sanji," he said in a deep voice and nuzzled his nose against his chin. "I love you so much that just thinking about you makes me crazy." Sanji swallowed hard as the words sent small shivers through his whole body and made his cheeks blush. Damn, he never thought that the Marimo could be so… gentle and… loving?

"I think, I love you too, Marimo," the blond answered. Zoro kissed his cheek; his whole aura, sense, and person almost made the blond go crazy.

"_Think?_" he asked teasingly and licked his jaw while his hands ran up and down along that well trained chest. Sanji hummed in delight as the hands moved further and further down his body and moved his chest into the touches.

A hand suddenly rubbed lightly over his length and Sanji's hips bucked up to be touched more. Zoro licked his collarbone and kissed it. Suddenly the blond felt sharp teeth dug into his skin and sucked. He groaned as the older teen pulled away with a smirk on his lips and admired the hickey he just had created. He leaned back in and licked it.

"You're mine now," he whispered in a seducing voice to the chef. Sanji smiled.

"Oh, really? I'm _yours_?" he asked teasingly and whimpered as the swordsman ran his tongue down his chest again, past the harden nipples, over the abdomen and down to the navel where he once again stuck his tongue into it, licked inside of it, kissed it, bit it, and then kissed it again. "Mmm, you…you think that you –hah, Zoro…" Said person looked up at the blond who had leaned his head down on the floor, eyes closed, as he licked his abdomen. He slid further down until he was facing the blonds' pulsing shaft, and without any warming, swallowed the whole of him.

"Hah? Aaah~! Shi -_god_!" Sanji's eyes widened and he slammed his head into the wall behind him as that warm cavern engulfed his manhood and moved his whole body forth to get more of it. He hummed and moaned as Zoro's hot mouth began moving slightly up and down. His fingers sought down into that green wet mass of hair that, surprisingly, was much softer than expected. The water falling down on him felt now like cold rain against his heated skin, as that wonderful tongue now slid around his shaft and left a long trail of saliva.

Zoro pulled all the way back until he only had the head in his mouth, and sucked it, kissed it, and licked the pre-cum away. The sound of the blonds' small sighs was like music to his ears and as he pulled him all the way back in again and hummed, the younger teen lost it and let out a soft long moan. Zoro hummed again as he scraped his teeth against the hot flesh as he pulled back up and licked his way down. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear more of that beautiful voice.

Finally finding the strength to open his eyes, Sanji looked down as the swordsman suddenly had hesitated for a couple of seconds, and was met by the dangerous erotic sight of the swordsman looking hungrily up on him while licking his lips. His head fell backwards into the wall as a moan escaped his lips as the swordsman suddenly had deep throated him and he could feel his cock hitting the back of the other's throat. Closing his eyes, the blond felt everything heighten; the wet sensation of a deft and powerful tongue rubbing over the sensitive part when he pulled back and then swallowed him hard again, the warmth of the mouth his arousal was sliding in and out of, and then when his cock touched the back of Zoro's throat ever so gently and often when the man moved slowly up and down the chef's length.

The swordsman bit him and scraped his teeth roughly against the sensitive flesh, and elicited a strangled moan that echoed throughout the bathroom. He leapt his tongue around his length while he slowly bobbed his head up and down again. He glanced up at the blond as he pulled all the way up until he only had the head in his mouth again and then wrapped his strong fingers firmly around his cock. Sanji let out an erotic sigh that exaggerated in volume as his hand tightened and began to rub slowly up and down the hard length. He sucked the head and rubbed his tongue over it. He had now found his favourite lollipop and bit it slightly again as his hand still rubbed the flesh right underneath his mouth; this earned another long deep moan and a yank in his hair. He smiled as the chef moved his head up and then dropped it back down as he thrust his hips forward in response, but Zoro held his hip down on the ground. Sanji groaned at this.

The swordsman pulled away and nuzzled his nose into the blond pubic hair while he licked him around his length and around his balls, leaving a wet trail, and sniffed in the musky smell of the other; it smelled much better than what he remembered from his own, wet dreams about this blond. He kissed the tip of the cock and took the head into his mouth and hummed, which sent another wave of shivers through the light person's body. He continued sucking the weeping cock's head, running his tongue over it to catch any drops as he scraped his teeth on its sensitive surface, making the chef whine and eagerly thrust even more up into his mouth. He threw a glance down on his own cock that cried for attention; he couldn't last much longer, the erotic sighs and moans sent hot shivers through his body and he thought that he would lose it really soon.

He pulled the blond slowly down on the floor and sucked him a couple of times more before he pulled away and kissed and licked his abdomen instead. Sanji moaned.

"Nooo~," he whined. Zoro stopped for a second and looked worriedly up on him. Sanji bit his lip and looked down on the swordsman with hazed eyes. Zoro gulped at the erotic sight of the teen as he ran his one hand down to his own cock, and rubbed teasingly against it as he thrust his hips up into his own hand. "More~..." the blond begged and closed his eyes and lied back as he kept teasing and rubbing himself. He moaned and sighed. "Please, more~..."

Zoro swore that he was getting aroused just by watching the blond like this. His own cock cried even more for attention. He leaned down and kissed his legs while he pulled the wet pants all the way down and tossed it to some unknown corner. As he positioned himself between the slender legs, he was suddenly met by the blond, who had leaned up, grabbed his hair and crushed their mouths together in a heated kiss. Zoro kissed as hungrily back and wrapped his arms around him while he looked around to see what he could use as lube. His eyes fell on the shampoo that still stood up on a shelf and kissed the blond a couple of times more before he stood up and grabbed it. '_This must do it for now_' he thought and groaned as he walked back. '_Hnng! Damn. I'm close, just moving around hurts._'

He positioned himself in between the blonds' legs again and poured the shampoo out into his hand while the blond looked curiously at what he was doing. He raised a curly brow. "What are you goanna do with that?" he asked. Zoro looked up at him.

"As lube, got nothing else."

"_Lube_?"

Zoro was about to ask if he was stupid or what, but then remembered what he'd said and then what Chopper had told him and Luffy the day the chef had come back. Sanji was a virgin, or had been until Hunter had stolen it. He had been raped many times and Chopper had said that it looked really bad 'in there'. But that didn't mean that… The swordsman grumbled and gave the bottle a too hard a squeeze so more shampoo squirted out than he needed. Those bastards! Not only had they raped him, but they had also did it dry… no wonder that he was that badly wounded… but did Sanji expect that _he_ would do the same? No, couldn't be. But looking at him, he could see in his haunted blue eye that he was already getting really nervous. He had to do this slowly with him and he had to be careful.

He didn't want to hurt Sanji. He wanted him to feel good and he wanted him to love this.

He leaned in and kissed him on the lips while he pressed a finger in between his tight muscles in his ass. Sanji froze and his eyes widened. Zoro watched him and could see the panicked look in the others eyes as he added another soaped finger. Sanji cried as he began moving them slowly.

It hurt, it hurt so much, though it didn't hurt as much as back then. His heart raced and he began panting in a way that didn't sound right.

"Hey, hey, Sanji? You okay?" the swordsman asked worriedly and stopped. Sanji swallowed and nodded.

"Y-yeah, m'fine now… just do it already."

"Normally a lube is used for to make it a bit less painful and easier to move… but I don't have anything else than shampoo to use."

"Ahh," Sanji said and hissed as the fingers moved again. Zoro leaned down and kissed his lips comfortingly.

"Relax, try to relax, Sanji. It soon won't hurt anymore," the swordsman ensured him. How could he relax when he knew what would come? He knew that it would be a pleasure to Zoro and a hell lot of pain to him… it always had been when 'they' fucked him. His heart raced even more by the pure memory of it. This didn't hurt as much as back the-

He gritted his teeth as the swordsman suddenly made some scissor-like movements with his fingers inside of him, while he pulled them in and out of him.

"Shhh, easy," the swordsman said comfortingly and kissed him passionately to make him forget the pain, and the chef finally relaxed enough to that he could move his fingers a bit faster. The blond moaned into the kiss and sighed.

"Ghoh… Zoro, this is… ahh~"

"Like it?" he asked into the kiss. Sanji nodded and moaned again. Suddenly he drew out a long strangled moan that echoed throughout the bathroom and banged his head down on the floor as his vision turned all white.

'_What is this? What is –aah, so good… so good._' He moaned.

"God, do that again…!" he begged him and moved his hips down on those fingers, trying to find whatever caused that wonderful feeling again.

Zoro smiled. He had found his sensitive place. "Here?" he asked teasingly as he hit right on the prostate again and earned another loud moan.

"Ah, Jesus! Yes, oh god yes…" He had never dreamed about that something like this could feel so good and warming. He moaned and moved himself down on those fingers that kept hitting something inside of him, that kept sending blissful sensation throughout his whole body. Sanji moaned in disappointment as the swordsman suddenly chose to pull out and instead leaned down and kissed him deeply. He wanted more! He wanted more of this good feeling that he never had felt before.

The blond moaned and rubbed his body up against Zoro's heated body as he licked his tongue and played with it. There was no doubt in what the chef wanted and the swordsman smirked at it. He leaned back up on his knees and poured the shampoo onto his weeping cook. Zoro froze instantly and gulped as the cold fluid touched his heated skin. '_God! I'm goanna burst really soon. SERIOUSLY!_' he thought and swallowed hard. He heard the other chuckle at him and looked down to see the blond licking his lips teasingly while he looked so hot and sexy back up at him.

"Losing it already, Marimo?" he purred humorously and moved his hips a little, telling him to hurry up. How come the nickname that he had hated so much and had heard so many times now sounded so hot when he said it like that? He gulped and threw the bottle with shampoo away, not caring wherever it landed, and grabbed the blonde's legs.

"Last change to stop it, cook," he warned "if I start, I can't stop, okay?" Zoro's strong grey eyes looked seriously down on the blond, who knew at once that this was the last chance to back out. Sanji grabbed his short hair and pulled him down to a fierce heated kiss. The swordsman smirked. "Is that a 'yes'?" The blond growled and moved his hips up against the others.

"Hell, you want me to carve it out on the floor?" he said irritated and this time bumped his hips so hard up against the other's manhood that they both moaned. Zoro grabbed his shoulders and looked down at him.

"Sanji, I mean it! Last chance to back out! I can't stop when I start!"

"And I mean it too! Haven't I told you already?" the blond sneered and leaned up to his ear. "_Fuck_. _Me_. Got it now, green-head? Just do i-Aaungh!" He slammed his head hard down on the stoned floor as the swordsman suddenly pressed himself into him. God! This one was much bigger than the two fingers! He tried to steady his breathing as Zoro tried to move deeper into him and moaned.

"Mmm! So tight!" the swordsman both hissed and moaned when his length was engulfed by that wonderful heat. He opened his eyes, which he had no idea of when they had closed, and looked down on the blond. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the blond laying there before him, lips blue and gasping for air. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably and cold sweat covered his face. He leaned his head down on the others chest to listen; his heart was racing like a mad! "Jesus Sanji, relax!" he said a bit higher than he intended to do when the chef's rear clutched harder around his length and almost sent him over the edge. He took a deep breath and continued. "You have to relax, or else you'll die of a heart attack!" Sanji only writhed in pain and the swordsman leaned down and placed small kisses on his collarbone to calm him.

Sanji clenched his teeth hard together and a tear escaped from the corner of his eye. It hurt! It hurt so damn much, even more than he remembered. His whole body felt like it was about to be split into two and burn up. He tried to do what Zoro had told him, but he couldn't relax, and those memories from back then with Hunter and the others, kept on tormenting him and scaring him. '_God! I can't breathe! I can't __**breathe**__! Shit! It hurts!'_

"Okay, I'm pulling out," he heard the swordsman say and felt that he was slowly pulling out of him. Sanji shook his head violently. He knew that this was going to hurt, but Zoro had not only saved his life, but he had cared so much about him on the last and even helped him to walk again, and therefore deserved something that other's couldn't give him.

"No, s-stay!" he breathed out and wrapped his legs around his body and yanked him hard back into him. Zoro moaned loudly in pure pleasure as he was fully engulfed by that wonderful heat, but Sanji screamed painfully and arched his back. He cried and didn't dare to move his body for a long time. Even gasping for air was painful.

"Sanji, let go of me!" the swordsman said and Sanji couldn't understand why he sounded so nervous. Wasn't it supposed to be like this? The top in pleasure and the bottom in pain? The blond slowly moved his hips away, whimpering as the swordsman's cock slid a bit out of him, and then yanked himself down on it again. Zoro's lips were over his mouth before he could release another painful scream. As he moved his hips again, two strong hands grabbed his waist and forced him to stay still. "Sanji, stop this!" the swordsman gasped and looked angrily down on the blond. "It's not supposed to be like this!" He leaned down to the whimpering teen and kissed him softly on the lips, hot breath slamming into his face. "It's supposed to feel good… for both of us." He moved his hands up along the thin frame's muscled chest and licked his lip in the same time. "Relax," he breathed out before he kissed the other deeply.

Sanji furrowed his brows, but tried to relax; with the kisses and touches it wasn't hard not to. Soon he loosened his grip around the other's waist as he felt the pain slowly subside and moaned into the kiss as Zoro carefully moved out and into him again. God! He had never thought that it actually could feel so good to have someone's dick into one's ass.

Zoro could feel how Sanji finally was calming down and the pressure around his manhood loosened. He bit his lip and moved slowly again, earning another loud moan, and then thrust deeper into him. Sanji grabbed tight in the swordsman's green hair and moved his fingers through his hair, in time with every thrust. He met the swordsman with a fiery kiss that seemed to say that Zoro didn't have to worry about him anymore.

Repeating the motion, a slow and steady pace began to appear as the swordsman thrust into the chef's tight ass, and a low moan escaped from his lips for every time he slid himself back inside of his lover. Sanji too was finally begin to feel comfortable about this, and moaned in pleasure with every thrust. He tried to search after the spot that had driven the blond so crazy before and finally hit it dead on, causing the blond to arch his back and let out a long strangled moan.

"God, hah, do… do that again...!" Completely aroused, Sanji grabbed the older teen's face and began licking his cheek and jaw as the swordsman kept hitting dead on that spot. His vision was all white and he gasped hot air on the other's face. He heard Zoro growl, but it sounded more like a deep, low moan.

Zoro pulled back and thrust a bit too hard into the thinner form underneath him this time, who arched his neck back and screamed out his name. Laying over him, the swordsman kissed his neck and licked it in apology. Sanji groaned as the pace got slow again and the next time Zoro pulled back, he slammed himself back down on his manhood, causing him once again to scream his name. Getting what the chef wanted, the older teen positioned himself a bit better and in his next thrust he slammed into him, ripping a long moan that echoed throughout the bathroom. He thanked Franky this time for making the rooms so isolated. Apparently the chef liked it a bit rough and was quite vocal for every time he thrust harder and rougher into him, therefore it wouldn't be good if any of the others heard them, unless they were out on deck and the cook would scream his heart out… like last time when…

Zoro shook his head; this wasn't the time to think about such kind of-

"Hnngh, Ahh, _god_~!" the swordsman moaned as the chef suddenly had clutched his muscles tight around his cock and almost make him lose it.

"Stop… slowing down…" the blond panted and licked his jaw. "Faster…n'harder…Zoro…" The request was like music to Zoro's ears and he followed the younger teen's wish and slammed harder, rougher, and faster into him. Sanji cried out. "Oh yes, mmm, this… like this…god~! Zo…oh god yes, Zoro, yes~!" he purred.

The heat rose in between them, naked skin slapped against each other, mixed moans, pleadings and high vocals echoed against the bathroom's round walls. Sanji cursed this blissful pleasure; he had never imagined that it could feel so good. He dug his nails into the shoulders of the swordsman, who groaned at the pain, but didn't slow his pace. This was just so perfect… so… wonderful, and he wanted more, much more of it!

The swordsman leaned down and took his mouth in a heated kiss. He could feel that he was reaching his own limits when the chef begged him to do it even faster, even harder, and even rougher. He was growing tired. God, how much stamina _did_ this blond even have? He moved a bit up, grabbed the blonds' ass and moved it up, so he could fulfil his request, and slammed dead on his prostate.

"_God_~! Yes, yes! Mmm-hah! Oh yes, Zoro, right there...!" Zoro swallowed hard as Sanji cried out his feelings in the most erotic way the swordsman never had heard before. He had been with a couple of girls before, but _never _had he heard them scream his name like this or sounding so hot like he did. He felt like he wanted to eat the cook for sounding so hot. As he felt his climax nearing, he grabbed the blonds' cock and began thrusting it in the same pace he thrust into the thin frame. He moved hard down in the same time he slammed hard into him, once again hitting dead on his prostate.

Sanji literally thought that he would die right there. This was just too good to be true. All these blissful feelings… it was almost too much for him. He felt his limit getting closer as the swordsman kept doing what he started: Slamming, hitting dead on, and thrusting hard down, all at the same time. He felt his head spinning as he cursed and praised the swordsman for all of this.

A weird feeling began to grow bigger inside of him and soon he couldn't hold it any longer. "Zo…Zo, Zoro! I'm going to –hah ah, mmm-ahh! Fuck! I can't! I can't…"

"Me… neither…!" the swordsman growled and panted hard. He felt his own world start spinning around. He felt nails scrape down along his back, knowing that it would leave painful wounds, but didn't care about it.

"Com… coming… m'coming~!" the blond whined. The swordsman made a sound that sounded like a chuckle.

"Then go ahead, and come… I want to… see it …!"

That was the final drop in the glass.

Sanji screamed out his name as he arched his back fully up off the ground and came into Zoro's hand and on their chests. He tightened his muscles in his whole body, and after a few more thrusts, Zoro came as well, and collapsed on top of the other. They lied there for awhile, panting and trying to collect enough strength to move just a single limb. The swordsman finally got enough strength back to pull out of the blond, who moaned and whimpered, and fell down on the chef's right side.

The water raining down on them that they hadn't felt before while doing…_that_… now felt like lukewarm rain, trying to make their temperature fall a little.

An arm slung around the blonde's waist and he was pulled into the swordsman's body, who snuggled close into him. Sanji rolled onto his side to face the other and placed a lazy kiss on his lips, while his own arm slung around the other's waist. Zoro hummed and kissed back. Soon they leaned their heads into each other and panted into each other's chest that rose up and down in a slower pace than before.

Zoro nuzzled his nose against the chef's jaw and placed small lazy kisses from his throat to his jaw and all the way up to his cheek until finally going down and kiss his swollen lips. He licked them, kissed them, and nipped slightly on them, pulling a tired moan out from the other's mouth, and soon, invaded that same mouth. Sanji kissed tiredly back, feeling the sleep overtake him faster than expected and lolled his head often. Zoro saw this and smiled.

"Thanks," the blond suddenly whispered, after they had pulled away to just look at each other and play with each other's hair. Zoro stopped and looked in the eyes of the blond, who smiled happily back.

"Thanks for what?" the swordsman asked in confusion, holding his voice as low as the chef's.

Sanji ran his fingers through his short strands of green hair and observed his own doing with pleasure, before he looked back into the other's eyes. Zoro had to admit that he never had seen the blond look so peaceful and happy before now.

"Thanks for showing me what love is."

Zoro chuckled; the sound rumbling in his chest felt so comfortable as the swordsman pulled the cook close to him in a warm hug and kissed him on top of his head.

"You're welcome… my love." The new nickname sent shivers down through the chef's body, but weird enough to leave a good feeling by it. He moved his head up and nuzzled his nose against his.

"I love you, Zoro," he breathed out. Zoro took a deep breath and smiled as he spoke, fingers still running through golden strands.

"Love you too… Aho-cook."

"Shitty Marimo."

"Curlbrow."

"Cactus-head."

"Banana-head."

Sanji pulled a bit away and looked weird at him. "_Banana-head_?" he chuckled. "That's a new one."

"My little sunshine."

"Oi, okay, that's the limit… green-apple-head! I'm not a girl!"

"Then we say that."

"Zo-" Zoro silenced him with a deep kiss before he could say anything more and Sanji forgot at once what it was he wanted to say. He closed his eyes and was slowly sliding into a peaceful sleep as the swordsman woke him up rather roughly.

"We can't sleep here… the others might wonder where we are," the swordsman said. Sanji groaned. He wanted to stay like this, but soon had to give up. "Go downstairs and take a nap… I'll meet you soon after dinner."

"But what about-"

"I'll just tell them that you were tired and went to bed, nothing new in that." Sanji sighed and nodded. Zoro kissed him one last time before he stood up and washed himself clean fast. He grabbed a towel and dried himself as Sanji finally stood up but suddenly stopped in the middle of it. He raised a brow by the other's stiff movements.

"Shit! My ass hurts like hell!" the blond growled, and Zoro couldn't help but laugh as the chef walked over to grab the shampoo that was thrown over to the bathtub, limping, one hand resting on his back and looking like an old man who had forgot his cane. Sanji glared at him as the swordsman accidentally laughed out loud. "You just shut it, moss-head. This is _your_ work!"

Zoro chuckled. "It's your own fault; _you_ wanted it rougher, right?"

Sanji blushed as he turned away and didn't want to answer that question. As he bent down to pick it up and straightened up again, he suddenly felt arms sneak around him from behind, and a heavy head leaning on one shoulder. It was still weird to think about how much Zoro actually had changed towards him and this 'new side' was still something he had to get used to.

"I'm sorry," the swordsman said and nuzzled his nose against his jaw. Sanji blinked. Did Zoro just say 'sorry' to him? '_Okay, this is still weird… but I like it._' The blond sighed and leaned his neck back and lolled his head to look at the other man.

"Was my own fault," he said back and was immediately met by a soft kiss on his lips.

Yes indeed. He really _did_ love this 'new' Marimo.

And he never wanted to lose him again.

Ever…!

He turned around in the other man's arms and saw that he now had got his pants back on, which reminded him that his own clothes was completely soaked… but he didn't care about it and slung his arms around the other's neck and kissed him deeply and the swordsman kissed him back.

Nothing in the world could separate them now.

Neither of them saw an eye on the wall blink and then disappear in a cloud of sakura blossoms. The person who summoned it sighed happily and smiled. Now she just had to find out how to help the two lovers without being caught by her… or them being caught by their other unknowing crewmembers. Nico Robin opened her eyes and nodded as the navigator kept telling them about the next island they would reach before getting to Long Moon Island.

'_Young people these days,_' the archaeologist thought and chuckled while watching their captain jumped in excitement in his seat. '_A forbidden love... how interesting!_'

--TOBD-- TOBD-- TOBD—

A white moon shone over the black sea. Only the sound of the waves splashing against the hull was to be heard, until it was interrupted by a light bump against the side of the ship. The person on watch looked over the railing to see what was happening and was soon met by nothing but darkness as something stuck him on the throat. He fell to the floor, unmoving.

The big shadow crawled over the railing; looking to each side to insure himself that no one else was to be seen, he jumped down on the deck. The shadow looked up to find a small light shining weakly up in the crow's nest. He froze as steps neared him and saw a young woman walk around and call for her unconscious friend. Her brown hair waved in the wind as she turned around to face him and only got to widen her eyes and open her mouth before she too only met darkness and fell limp to the ground.

Good. This was going easier than expected. Now only to find a certain blond with wolf-genes! He would be a good prize on the Black Market!

"Ghesheshe! I'll be a rich man! The richest man on the whole Grand Line!" he snickered and crept away through the shadows in search for his biggest prize ever! A demon was normally not easy to catch and especially not two of them at the same time!

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN:**** Next week I'll take a pause, yes, I know, I'm mean. But I got another one shot that I especially have been writing on in honour to one of my readers who wrote review number 100 to me not to long ago. This story will be out on Sunday the 16****th**** August 2009, and then the 23****rd**** I'll be back with a new chapter of 'Taste of bittersweet Disaster' every Sunday again. The thing is that I'm going to Copenhagen and then I got some test that I have to study hard on to reserve my driver license! Hope you'll understand me. Thank you all for your reviews, and keep sending some so I can get back into the mood again.**

**Until next time!**

**Take care!!**


	19. No story yet, m'sorry

Dearest readers

I know that I promised you a one shot this Sunday and the next chapter of 'Taste of bittersweet Disaster' on the next Sunday. But I'm sorry to tell you that it might take some longer time. I have so many things around my ears right now, that I have to get everything 'in order', that will mean these fan fictions, my own stories that I'm also are working on, and then my own life. Everything is a mess right now, so… yeah, I hope you'll understand me… I really hope so… and I'm so sorry to disappoint you all.

I got the answers from my publisher, about my own story 'The Ring of Galethia –the adventure of the curse of the light' and they said that they didn't want to publish it… because of mostly that it looked too much alike 'The lord of the Rings'-trilogy and that it had a too big a gallery of people.

Because of this, it won't mean that I have given up my dream of becoming an Author, not at all. Instead I have begun writing a _new _story there defiantly _not _looks like any other stories, that is for sure… unless it's a unknown story that I have never heard of before XD

Some of the stories, that I'm working on, I will write as a fan fiction to 'One Piece', with the characters from 'One Piece', and post them here on . That will mean that after I have heard what you readers thinks about them, I will change the names of the characters, and some few things more so it wont look too much like _them_ again, _and _secondly; it will only be the stories there are happening in our time. So you reader will be the one deciding on some of my stories 'destinies'. Those stories I'm talking about will be:

Whispers in the Dark Corner

My Christmas Winter Storm

Amnesia –better to forget than to remember

And some other untitled stories that one day will come up ^o^ right now I'm also are working on a new story, not a fan fiction, and it's on Danish… then I will just hope that I will have better luck with this one –big smile-

But once again; I'm so sorry for letting you waiting so much longer, but I'm working on to get a new chapter _and _to get the one shot out (become longer than first planned ^o^; ) Please, I'm so sorry.

Hope you all will wait for my stories/chapters.

Your humble and crazy writer

Pernille T. Boldemann


	20. Black Omen

AN: Hi everyone! Now I'm back again with a new chapter, and thank you all for being so patience. But I will not come up with one every week like before… not yet, though^o^ Thanks for all of your supportment about my own story 'HERO –The Dark Knight of the Streets', I really hope so that it will be published… but first of all; it need to be finished ^o^; And also thank you all for all of your reviews, they all meant really much to me and gave me more power to write even more! ^^

_**Answers on reviews from chapter **__**eighteen:**_

_IzzyIzMyRoleModel__: Shishishi! I'm on it XD Thank you for reading! It's good to know that she is nearing the 50% -giggling- and its okay, m'no good with words when phrasing someone… I feel like I'm using the same words again and again. Hehe –sweat drops-_

_But yes, it is sad that their love is not allowed. Many people don't like the idea about men being together with men, and the same goes for women being together with women. Some even __**hate **__gay-people and would even beat or even __**kill**__ them for that sake. Therefore there also are something called 'hate-crimes', we have that here in Denmark too, sadly enough. I just mean that people should be allowed to do with their life what they want, as long it's not about hurting other people… or any other living being; it's their own life, for god sake! Right?_

_**BloodTalonbafoon: Yeah, took long enough, but they finally did it ^o^ Well, I can tell you that something good are coming up XD**_

_Minimoosethesecond: -big smile- thank you so much for being patient. Now, and then smile, kay? XD you got the story right- here! –hehe!_

_**Michi-chi: Shishishi! Thanks! ^o^ Yeah, it was about time^^ but guess what? I don't think it'll be the last time either… I think… XD**_

_grace121__: Aww, thank you so much. You read e.v.e.r.y single word slowly so it could last longer? –blushing- man, I feel really honoured XD And, yup! I really hope that you liked the story, took me forever to get from the second page to the third ^o^; Oh? No internet? Man,__** that **__must've been hard, ne? Shishishi! I know from myself that it would have been hard… man, a whole day not being able to write.. Brrrr! XDD _

_**Daschel**__**: Ah! Can I have some tee too? I think I'll need it for the upcoming chapters' hehe XD yeah, sometimes you really **__should __**think that Zoro didn't have anything 'up there' other than moss, when he forgets all about what Sanji just have been through… damn marimo XD**_

_dalia76 __: *let us hold two minutes of silence to honour for the puddle of goo there once was one of our most beloved readers* I was so nervous about how you all would think about chapter 18, I'm glad to know that you liked it ^o^ thanks!_

_**zoroVsanji **__**: Mellorine-! Thank you so much for the wonderful fish! I've never seen such a big bulltuna **__ever __**before!**_

_**Nille: Uhm, Sanji?**_

_**Sanji: yes my bellowed dove?**_

_**Nille: -sweat drops- please tell when it's you who're writing… else people would start thinking that I have gone all weird and such –for not to say 'become a gay' brrr –shivers by the thought-**_

_**Zoro: -laughs out loud-**_

_**Sanji: what the hell are you laughing at moss-head?**_

_**Zoro: Ya know? She actually just called you a 'gay'!**_

_**Sanji: -drops jaw-**_

_**Nille: Zoro!**_

_**Zoro: Hahahahaa! God, my stomach hurts…**_

_Pisaj-Elf__: Yeah, Zoro IS actually pretty sweet… __**when **__he wants to^^ sweet-teasingly. Shishishi… Happy together? Well… one can never know… right? –evil laugh-_

_**silentscreamer666: yups! Ten more to go^^ -hugs you back- Haha, thanks, I'm really honoured, and, huh, what? I… You chose me as being one of your favourite authors? Gosh! –blushing thanks! *^o^* Hmm, hmm, I just hope that you like the one shot-story^^ Shishishi!**_

_zoro-lover-95__: Well, you'll see in this chapter ^o^. And LUFFY! I told ya that it wouldn't be any good idea with pancakes TWO time!  
Luffy: Yosh! RAMEN!_

_Naruto: RAMEN!_

_Nille: …Naruto… where do YOU come into the picture from? –sweat drops- anyway, Sanji will be cooking it this time._

_Sanji: Huh?_

_Nille: Thank you so much, Sanji-kun_

_Sanji: Eh…huh?_

_Zoro: -sniggers- Wize words, aho-cook. It'll just be about four hundred people you have to cook for_

_Sanji: -blinking, paling- EH? –fainting-_

_**lilly love**__**: Shishishi! Thank you so much, and I'm sorry for the long waiting… man… your eyes okay now? –reaching fingers up- okay, how many can you see here?  
Luffy: Four!  
Sanji: Give me those glasses, you idiot! There's only –who the hell is these glasses anyway?  
Luffy: Not yours?**_

_**Sanji: Hell no! I'm not **__that__** blind.**_

_**Zoro: -comes walking, snatch the glasses out of his hand and walks away again-**_

_**Nille/Sanji/Luffy: -blinking in co**__**nfuse- …huh? Zoro(Marimo)?**_

_ano~miss__: Don't worry, you're not the only one who likes to 'torture' the characters you precious the most –evil grin- and don't worry, I'm NOT done doing 'things' towards Sanji… or Zoro, for that sake. Shishishi! And no, there is more than one after them… and this one are after some 'speacial' people to sell… oups! I think I just said too much. Well, anyway, go read and find out! XD and thanks for the wonderfull music once again ^o^ I LOVE listening to those songs that you chose! _

_Thanks again!_

_Ten, no __**thirty**__ long roses to Kitty(monkeydefartsalot) for returning back, and this time helping me with beta-reading this story! Jessica (Cloud-Ima) who helped me before, got too many things in school to do, and I don't want to stress her too much… I felt completely lost for a moment, but when I then dared to ask Kitty, she said 'Yes'…_

_Thank you so much, Kitty-chan!_

_-hugs you-_

_I owe you big ^o^_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_This feeling inside of me _

_Don't want to stop growing._

_I'm hungry…_

_Hungry for blood…_

_Hungry to __**kill**__!_

**19.**** Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Black Omen**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When Usopp woke up, he felt all fuzzy and could, to begin with, not even remember his own name. As his vision cleared, it all dwelled on him and he jumped up on his feet. The man in the dark cloak! Where was he? To his horror he found out that it was already in the middle of the day, as the sun shone high above him. For how long had he been sleeping? His eyes soon fell on the unmoving body of Pernilla, but as he stepped up to her to shake her awake, he got no response. He rolled her onto her back and listened to her heart and felt a light breeze hitting the back of his head while the chest rose slowly in pace with her heart's small beats. She was sleeping, fast asleep you could rather say. This wasn't right.

"HEY, EVERYONE! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH PERNILLA! CHOPPER?" He called, looking frightened around.

But no answers ever came. Actually, when he listened carefully the whole ship was a bit too silent for it could be called normal. It was _never _silent on this ship at this time of the day! He began to panic, his heart hammered against his ribcage as he jumped up and ran to the upper deck; no one there. From here he could clearly see an island approaching rather quickly. He didn't know that they would be this close already and hurried to release the anchor so they wouldn't be sailing right into the coast in about a half an hour or so.

He called on his friends again, but still got no answer. He ran down the stairs and opened the door to the kitchen, but there was no one to be seen either, actually, the kitchen looked like it hadn't even been used for some time; there wasn't even the well known smell of food, that normally would hang in the air long after it had been cooked. He slammed the door open into the infirmary and was immediately met by a horrible stink. He coughed a couple of times and looked into the room, while holding his hands over his mouth, to find a purple candle burning slowly on the table and with some kind of smoke raising up from it. Sheets were pulled down from the bed and on the floor things had been ripped down from the shelves and laid spread all around Zoro's bleeding body.

…Wait… _Zoro's bleeding body_?

Usopp turned away to take a deep breathe before he went into the room, turned the light off, jumped over the swordsman's still body and kicked the door open. He grabbed the older teen's arms and pulled him out of the room, out to get some fresh air. He coughed and gagged as he swallowed some of the gas that the candle had produced. It must've been some kind of strong sleeping-gas, because he felt rather tired and dazed already. He shook his head and pulled the teen far away from the infirmary.

"Hey, Zoro? Zoro! You hear me?" He shook him rather roughly, but only reserved an irritated grunt.

"What is going on, Usopp?" The sharpshooter turned around to face a rather tired-looking brunette coming towards him. She raised a brow. "What happened with him?"

"Pernilla!" he said rather enthusiastic and almost cried of happiness to see her awake as well. "I don't know what happened, but someone has gassed him with some kind of sleep-gas, coming from a purple candle, but I don't know what else happened. Although I think he was in a fight. Can you fix him?"

Pernilla kneeled down beside the panting swordsman, who began to sweat terrible and gasp after more fresh air. A big open wound was seen under the blood-red shirt. She touched his temple and groaned when she realised her fear was right. "I can heal the wound, but I can't make his fever disappear," she looked up at the sharpshooter. "How long have we been out? It must've been a couple of days, because the wound has already been infected and gave him a fever."

Usopp shrugged. "Dunno, but you must be right. But how with…?" he pointed between him and her. She sighed.

"I was hit by this," she showed him a little dart with a drop of blood on its tip. "I think it's some strong sedative, since we've been knocked out for so long,"

The sharpshooter nodded in understanding. "But what did that cloak-wearing man want from us?" Pernilla thought while she ripped the swordsman's shirt open, who wrenched in pain and panted hard. Usopp almost threw up by seeing the big wound.

"Oh my, this is bad. This is really bad," she exclaimed and used a piece of the white shirt to touch the strong infected wound; it was thick and more like yellowish than white. She, herself, almost threw up. Some of the meat in the wound must have rotten, because it stank like that. "I can't heal him as long it's like this. We need to get Chopper, he has the right medicine, Usopp-"

She didn't manage to so say anything more as the longnosed teen was already. She looked down worriedly at the swordsman before her. '_Damn it, DJ, where are you when I need you?_' she bite her lips '_You have dealt with something like this before, where I could heal the wound completely when I came back… why did you stay at that university right __**now**__?_'

"…ji…"

"Hm?" she looked down on Zoro's pain stricken face. Eyebrows furrowed and lips slowly moved, trying to form some words. Suddenly her arm was grabbed hard, pulling her down towards him, causing her to yelp. Zoro opened his eyes and glared up at her. "He got… Sanji… and the others…"

"Who? Who got him 'and the others', Zoro?" she tried to pull her arm away, as she felt his grip around her arm growing weak. Zoro swallowed and forced himself to stay awake.

"That –gasp!- weird-looking… D…Demon Hunter," His eyes rolled back in his head, but Pernilla slapped him in the face to keep him awake.

"What. Happened?" She demanded. Zoro groaned in irritation, because he wasn't allowed to sleep.

"Fight… Curlbrow went hysterical, kicked his shitty ass, but didn't work. M'jumped in, t finishing the work –shit!" He shut his eyes close and wrenched his body in pain again. "Fucking…wound!"

"What else happened?" she hurried him to say. The first mate looked tired up at her.

"Fuck-head used poison, that weakling. Sanji fell to the ground –hah- u-unmoving, before my eyes, when I was down. Shut something at me… then at shi-coo… Damn ith…! Too worh…" Zoro closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Demon Hunter…?" She asked the unconscious man. Her eyes widened. "Oh god no, someone knows!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Usopp took a deep breath as he stood before the door, knowing that if a sleeping-candle was used in the infirmary, it possible had been used in the men's quarters as well. And he was right. As soon as he opened the door, he was met by a thick, almost invisible cloud that slammed right in his face almost causing him to stumble. He looked inside to find them all still fast asleep in their hammocks, Luffy lying halfway on the floor, but not snoring as usual. He found the tiny doctor fast and unlit the candle in the same time, and hurried out of the room with the reindeer in his arms, as his oxygen slowly was slipping up. He gasped for air as he came out and shook the tiny doctor.

"Hey, Chopper? Chopper wake up! We need you!" No response. He furrowed his brows and slapped him in the face. "Damn it, Chopper! No time for sleeping now! Zoro's hurt! Hey!" Chopper mumbled in his sleep and bit the sharpshooter's hand. Usopp screamed up and ran back and forth while trying to get the crazy doctor to release him again. Finally he released, but flew over board when he did and landed with a silent splash in the water. The teen grumbled and cursed himself and jumped in after him.

Chopper flapped panicky with his arms as he suddenly had woken up to being in the water and soon felt the curse pulling him underwater. An arm grabbed him and pulled him up. He didn't know what was going on before he was back up on deck and with a gasping Usopp by his side.

"Usopp, what happene –huh? It's already in the middle of the day?"

"Choppa, Zoro's hurt –gasp-, sleeping-gas –hhh!- Damn you're heavy when your in the water!" He stood up slowly and ran his fingers through his wet hair, while Chopper slowly realised _what _it was he was talking about. Then it hit him, that strong smell of, rotten meat, blood and some kind of weird gas. He jumped up on his hooves and hurried after his friend, who showed him the way. He wrenched his nose. The smell was getting stronger and was awful, and when he saw the swordsman, he almost stumbled back in shock.

"ZORO?" He hurried to the panting man's side and laid a hove on his temple; it was burning hot. "What happened?" he asked, as he surveyed the body before him, and thought of what to do.

"Wait, we can't use the infirmary just yet, there are still some gasses in there," Pernilla hurried to tell him, as he already was already up on his hooves and halfway to it.

"I know, I can smell, but I _have _to get the equipment! Pernilla, please help me?" She nodded and he looked back at the sharpshooter. "Usopp, get they others out, I don't know how much that sedative can hurt our bodies systems," Usopp nodded and jumped back down. He took a deep breathe as he stepped inside the room again, but could already feel that it wasn't as 'heavy' like before. He grabbed the nearest person, and pulled him out. Brook was light, so it was no big deal. The next one was the captain, damn rubberman kept holding his feet around the table legs and exclaimed that it was _his _meat, and no one else's. Honestly. Did that person think of nothing else besides food?

He had to beat him awake after throwing water in their faces. Brook woke up rather quickly, but the captain kept saying that he wanted to finish the dinner. It ended up that the sharpshooter lost it and kicked him over board, to soon jump in the ocean and pull him back up again.

"Why did you do that? I was sleeping so good~!" the captain whined and pouted. Anger shone in the tanned teen's eyes.

"Damn it, Luffy! There's no time for sleep now! Zoro is-"

"AAAAARGH-!" All heads turned up to the infirmary and Luffy was already on his feet as he recognized the voice.

"Luffy, wait!" But it was no help. Luffy was already on top of the stairs and froze at once. His eyes widened in pure horror as he saw his first mate lying before him with a big open wound on his chest, that crossed right over his old scar. Infection was already eating at his body. He fell to his knees, making Chopper and Pernilla realise that he was there.

"Zo…Zoro…?" he blinked in disbelieve at the man before him, while Chopper cleaned the last part of his deep open wound. He cut the rotten flesh away, which made the swordsman clench his teeth together in pain. Chopper nodded to Pernilla when he was done, and she clapped her hands together. Concentrating. She felt the warm building up in her hands rather quickly and opened her palms. She moved her hands over the swordsman's chest and only concentrated on healing the wound again. Then the swordsman screamed again in his dream and tried to move away from the unbearable heat, but was hold still by their doctor, who had turned into his human form. "W-what happened here?" he asked again, but got no answer. "ANSWER ME!" he demanded angrily.

Chopper froze and looked terrified back at his captain. It was rare that he sounded this mad. But who wouldn't be.

"I –hah- I failed –hngh-, captain!" Luffy's eyes flickered down to his swordsman, who looked tiredly back up at him. "Fuck, woman! It hurts!"

"I know, but please bear over with it for a little bit longer," She apologized and chewed on her lip.

Suddenly something dwelled for the captain. He looked around himself and crawled a few metres backwards towards the infirmary and looked in. There was no one to be seen.

"Zoro…" He asked, while he still looked into the room, luckilymost of the gas had disappeared, as if he was expecting someone to suddenly jump forth and surprise him. Zoro tilted his head towards his captain and 'hmm-ed'. Luffy looked back at him. "Where's Sanji?"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

"LET THE DAMN HELL GO OF ME, YOU FUCKING BRAIN LOOSE MOTHER FUCKING IDIOT!" Sanji roared and kicked wildly around, as he tried to get free from his ropes. Damn things were bound too tight around his wrists.

A black-haired man snickered before him, and tapped his fingers on one of the bars to the cell he was held as a prisoner. "You should be glad that I want to keep you, Mr. Black Leg Sanji," He said in his disgusting sweet voice. Sanji grumbled at him. "There's a big prize on your head, but when I'm selling your friends, then I can move out from this shit-hole, and then I need a cook to serve me."

Sanji spat at him, hitting him right in between his eyes. "Like hell I would serve a creep like you!" he sneered. "You must have lost your brain or something, if you think something like that."

"Gheshesheshe! Now, you didn't think that I was _asking _you, didyou?" the man said and wiped the spit away. He looked at it in his hand and then dried it off in his pants. "I was _ordering _you! Aaand, _if _you won't listen to what I'm saying, I might hurt your wonderful little girlfriend over there." He looked over at the red-haired hiding in the corner of the cell, and licked his lips. "It would be rather funny,"

The blond ran towards the bars, but was stopped by the chain holding him only two metres from the wall. His kick barely touched but enough to make the bars to shake lightly.

"You _dare _not to touch Nami-swan, you filthy monkey!" He roared up. But the man only snickered and hurried to grab his foot and pull it out between the bars. Sanji stumbled, but the chains held him from falling completely on the dirty floor.

"Sanji?" Nami said horrified as the man pointed a gun at his ankle. The teen gritted his teeth.

'_Shit!_'

"You know what will happen if I pull the trigger?" The man said warningly. "You'll never be able to ever walk again, because you will have no foot to step on, secondly I could just throw you in with your two other friends… they must be pretty hungy by now. Gheshesheshe!"

"The hell you've done to them?" The blond demanded, but the blackhead only snickered and let go of his foot. "FUCKING ANSWER ME!" He was cut off as the gun suddenly was fired, directed at Nami. He twirled horrified on his foot, but to his relive saw that she was unharmed, but a big hole was planted in the stony wall right beside her head. Tears fell down from her eyes and her whole body was shaking in fear. The man with the gun smiled triumphantly at them.

"Looks like she was lucky, if she hadn't moved her head fast enough,"

"You're sick!"

"Ah-ah-ah! Watch it, Black Leg, I might hit her with the next blow," Sanji gritted his teeth and cursed this man far away. Damn shitty situations he kept on falling into; First Hunter, then the ex-marines and now this shit-head to a Slave trader! Just great! He stepped in front of his precious Nami and glared deadly at the man

"I will never serve you, you damn fuck-head!"

"Now now, you can't protect her forever, now can you?"

"I will protect her, even if it should cost my life!"

"No, Sanji! Stop it!" she begged him, as the gun now was pointed at him. He didn't flinch but kept glaring. Even when a bullet was fired and bored through his shoulder, he only stumbled slightly and hissed through his gritted teeth, while he kept glaring at the man. Said man smiled.

"Looks like you mean it, hmm, what a shame, then I have no other choice the-?" He dropped his jaw as the young chef suddenly twirled on his foot and connected the other foot to the wall, there crumpled under his sole. The chain fell to the floor and he was free to move a bit more. He only made to lift his gun up and pointing it on him, as the bars was kicked down and landing over him.

_Bang! Bang!_

Nami came to her rescuers aid as he stumbled slightly, but slammed his one foot hard in the ground, while he glared at the man underneath him. "Ever threaten a woman, before me again, and I'm fucking going to kill you, shit-head! Got that?" he sneered and Nami could swear that the man on the floor just pissed in his pants.

'_Way to go, Sanji-kun,_' Nami thought with a little smile on her lips, but the smile soon disappeared as she watched the blond stumble again. She hurried to grab his arms to steady him. "Sanji-kun, where did he hit you?"

"N-nowhere, Nami-san…" he lied as she began untying his arms. He closed his eyes for a brief second and took a long deep breathe as he kept trying to ignore the dizzy feeling growing up inside of him. He shook his head slightly. "L-let's go before more rats shows up," he said as calm as possible. The navigator just nodded and gnawed worriedly on her lips. She pretty well knew that the chef wasn't as 'okay', as he wanted to stand out like, but followed him none less. Damn black suit hid where he was hit.

They ran down the corridors, without even meeting a single person to stop them. This was a bit too weird. "Sanji-kun, I don't like this," the navigator told him, but he didn't answer her back, she grabbed his one arm, "Sanji, please stop, I'm scared!"

"Don't _fucking _touch me!" He spat and twirled around. Nami pulled her hand away immediately and looked horrified on the blond before her. Sanji groaned and grabbed his head as he swayed a little. "Oh god, I'm sorry, Nami-san. I don't know what went intome…" The redhead nodded in understanding.

'_There must have been something in that bullet that guard shot him with. I saw him pulling another gun forth and fire it. I __**knew**__ he was hit!_'

"Sanji-kun, the bullet from back then, it might be-"

"Come, let's hurry," he said and grabbed her hand. Nami blinked at him.

"Sanji-kun, where are we going?" she asked. The chef stopped at once and looked baffled around.

"I…I actually don't know," the older teen confessed, shocked over what he was doing "but something tells me to go this way." 

"Wasn't Nicki and Oliver in the other direction? It was from there that the guard came from," He began walking again, still holding around Nami's wrist. "Sanji-kun, are you listening?"

"Blood,"

"Huh?"

"I got a strong need to taste blood… I got a really strong need to tear something apart," he said quietly, like he tried to understand what he was saying. A cold chill ran down along the redhead's spine.

"Okay, Sanji, you're scarring me! Stop talking like that!" She hissed as he tightened his grip around her wrist. "Sanji, stop it! It hurts!"

"I need blood…! I need to see blood being spill… I need to tear something apart… I want to see someone die!" He kept walking faster and tightenedhis grip around the navigator's wrist, so hard that she thought it soon would break.

"Sanji, stop it! It hurts!" she cried and tried to pull free, but with no use. "SANJI-KUN!"

_Slap!_

The blond blinked surprised at her while his hand searched up to his arching red chin, the navigators one hand hanging in the air still threatened to hit him again. "Stop being like that. It's not like you!" she breathed out. The blond closed his eyes and turned his head away, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he sighed and grabbed his head as it began pounding again. Shit it hurt!

"Look Sa-"

"Nami-san," he interrupted her quietly and didn't turn around to face her "as soon you get the possibility, run. Run as fast as you can,"

"Sanji…?"

"I…I can't control it much longer… that need… this… horrible feeling!" his voice was cracking, she could hear that. He took a deep breath and released her wrist. She stumbled slightly, but kept standing where shehad been left. Sanji turned around as he sensed that she still was there. Tears ran down from his red gleaming eye and his lips quivered. "Please, Nami-san! Run! Get the hell away from here!" He swung his arm out. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Nami bit her quivering lips, gripping tight around her wounded wrist, and nodded. Tears fellvisible down from her face. She turned around on her heel and ran crying away, far away from the man she always cared about… far away from her best friend, who soon wanted to kill her, if she didn't get away from here fast enough.

Sanji clenched his hand hard and bite his lip, while he watched his angel run away from him. He had talked bad to her, and he had felt the need to kill someone soon… and he didn't want it to be her. '_God, if you really are out there… then please protect her!_' His hand was shaking uncontrollably by now and soon it found its way up into his hair where his other hand already was. He crouched down and grabbed tighter to it and sniffled. '_What is going on with me? My heart is beating like hell… and I have this strong urge to rip something apart!_' He clenched his eyes shut and groaned. '_Why? Why do I have this strong need to see a person die before my own hands? Why? __**Why? Shit! **__My head hurts-!_'

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Nicki moved nervously in his cell and groaned. Oliver looked up at him from his own cell opposite from his friend on the other side of the long stony hall. "What is it, Nicki?" he asked worried. The blond wrenched his nose in disgust.

"Blood," he explained, "and it's nearing us fast."

"You think he…?"

"Yes, he did," Oliver whimpered by the look in the blonds' eye, who's pupil suddenly turned big and dark… like a wolfs. "He gave him the _Black Omen_… as 'promised'… that bastard!" He clenched his hands harder around the bars and gritted his teeth.

"Nicki, you okay?" The younger teen asked. Nicki shook his head and began panting.

"I can't, control it much longer. The smell… that smell, it makes me… want it! Damn it!" he moved his hand up to his head and felt fluffy ears pointing out from his hair. He grabbedone of his ears hard and pulled it down. He hated this! This always happened when he was nervous, so nervous that he couldn't control himself. And that 'medicine' that demon hunter had given him, didn't make it any better.

Oliver gnawed nervously on his lip as he watched his friend slowly transform before him. His blond hair looked more like fur than hair, and his normal human ears, had turned into stiff, fluffy and pointy wolf ears. A bulge grew in the others pants from behind, and soon the texture of the pants was ripped slightly open and a long beautiful, fluffy tail fell down. Nails now turned into claws, the brown eye went darker and big pointy canines began to grow in his mouth. Nicki whimpered under the slow transformation, tears fell from his eye and his lip quivered in angst. Oliver knew that it hurt, when it happened. That bastard who gave him that 'medicine' to both slow the process, _and _to even _make_ it happen… Nicki didn't deserve this!

"Urgh!" The blond slid down to the floor as his heart began beating fasten and he literally could feel the warm blood in his veins flow around in his body. It hurt! It hurt so damn much! He heard his friend call on him, but he couldn't understand a word of what he said. His bones slowly began to change form,but he bit his lips and forced the process to stop. Normally it would go fast and he wouldn't feel anything, not this much, but after what he got, the process went too slow and too painful.

They heard doors being opened and three men step into the long corridor. They locked the door for safe and wandered down towards the two only prisoners on this corridor. The three men stopped right in front of Nicki's cell, where the young man inside still, was kneeling on the floor and grabbing onto the bars for dear life. He only looked slightly up at them as the man in the middle began unlocking the door slowly. The two others held long sticks in their hands with a Y-formed 'head' on the end of it. As soon as the door was opened the two men jumped forth and forced their long sticks against the blonds' throat, who slammed against the wall, coughing and trapped. 

"NICKI!" Oliver roared and began shaking the bars, but was hit hard over his fingers by the key-man.

"Hush, demon," he said and looked at the boy in disgust. "Or else I have to give you something to calm you down with," Oliver growled and glared more on these people, hoping they soon would burn up in hells flames**.**

"Come on!" one of the other men said and pressed the stick further into the blonds' throat, at the same time as the other man did. Damn. Had it just been some normal sticks, but of course they used Silvary, some kind of metal they knew none-humanly 'creatures' better known as _demons _couldn't break and weakened them. Nicki was forced to stand up and followed silently with them. He threw a sad look to his friend, who still shook violently in the bars and called on him. "Move it, you piece of shit!" the man to his left said, as he almost stumbled and felt the Silvary-sticks tighten around his throat.

Damn it! He knew what was coming!

The best way to sell someone like him was to show its strength in an arena.

The worst part was that he knew who his opponents would be. He closed his eye and sighed as he was shown the last few metres to the arena, he could already hear the audience roar up, waiting for him to come. The only thing the most of them liked, was to see them being killed.

'_Forgive me… Sanji!_'

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Nami was almost falling over her own feet as she ran towards the coast in search for the Thousand Sunny. To her luck she found it anchored a bit further down the beach, about twenty metres out on the sea, she quickened her pace and began calling to them, waving her arms and crying out loud. But she got no response. She slowed down and walked instead, looking longingly after the ship that was her home. With tears filling her eyes she roared out to the sea as loud as possible.

"LUFFYYY! ROBIIIN! ZOROOO! USOPP~! FRANKYYY! Sniff! BROOK~! C-chopper…!" she took a deep breath. "EVERYONE! SANJI'S IN TROUBLE! HE NEEDS HELP! PLEASE, HEAR ME! HE NEEDS HELP!" But still she got no answer. She sniffled and dried her tears away. "Why… why don't you want to answer me…?" As she looked away from it in disappointment, her eyes fell on the mini Going Merry number two, that was pulled up on the coast. They were on land then... or at least one of them was, because she only saw footprints of only _one _person in the sand. She ran up to it and with a last glance out on the Thousand Sunny she started pushing it out in the sea. If they didn't want to react when she was calling, she damn hell would come to them, and there wouldn't be any painless meeting

All of a sudden a hand on her shoulder made her jump up and scream in fear. As she turned around she never knew that she would ever be so glad to see that strawhat on the black haystack of hair. She threw her arms around her captain and cried her heart out. Luffy looked at her in surprise, but soon laid his arms around her as well and patted her back. "What happened Nami?" he asked sternly, and saw her one wrist with blue marks; he pulled away and took her hand to take a better look on it. "Who did this?" 

"I-it's nothing, Luffy, don't worry about it," she lied and pulled her hand back to hide it behind her back. "By the way, uhm, w-what are you doing out here? Missed me?" she tried to joke a little, and was surprised to catch a smile on the ravens lips before it disappeared in a frown.

"Zoro's gone," he told her. Nami lifted a brow.

"Isn't he always?" Luffy chewed on his lips as he looked into the woods he just had catapulted into, and where a swaying sharpshooter now came out from, mumbling and grumbling about the not so soft landing and rubbed his butt and head.

The young captain now looked around as he suddenly remembered something. "Nami… Where are Sanji and the others?" The sorrow the young navigator had tried so hard to hide for her captain she could no longer hold back. She dropped her head as she cried out and told him it all. Luffy's gaze darkened and he hugged her in comfort as she cried into his chest. He lolled her and then pulled her a bit away again. "Go back to the ship and stay there with Robin and Pernilla… tell the others to come as soon as possible,"

"But," She saud as she grabbed the red vest that danced in the wind, before he could run away from her. Luffy turned around and for a moment looked worried at her.

"I don't want anything bad happening to you," he said. She let go of the vest and stared at him in shock as he ran backwards, one hand holding his precious hat, and smiled so much that his face almost could split in two. "Don't worry; we'll get Sanji, Nicki and Oliver back soon!" And with that he turned around and ran into the woods with the longnose running after, commanding what was going on, before they disappeared into the mass of threes. She blinked in disbelieve and suddenly realised that-

"LUFFY, YOU IDIOT! _THAT'S_ THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

The announcer literally yelled out from the speakers as he announced the fighters and what was 'on sale', as a blond man stepped into the arena and was blinded by the sharp lights. He groaned and shielded his eyes so he could look better. His adrenaline ran like mad in his veins and he chewed harder down on his smoking cigarette. This feeling, it felt so good. He had never felt this 'alive' in a long time, even his fingers itched to rip someone apart and his feet itched to kick someone to death.

He wanted to see blood spraying before him.

He wanted to fight.

He wanted to hear someone scream in pain…

And he wanted, no, _needed_ to kill someone really soon!

As the gates in the opposite end of the big arena was opened, the audience went crazy as they saw another blond literally being pushed in… a blond man with wolf-looking ears and a tail.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! Here you see the demon from the wolf-line; Part human, part wolf-demon; NICKIIII BLACK-!_"

Nicki coughed as he moved his one hand up to his sore throat and groaned as the announcer called him a _demon_. "M'not, a demon," he said, well knowing that no one would be able to hear him, due to the crazy roaring audience around him. His ears twitched as they caught a low chuckle in the middle of all the roaring and his dark eye looked slowly up at his opponent. A butt of a cigarette was thrown to the side. Delicate hands moved into a chest pocket to pull a little packet forth and pulled a new cigarette out of it, while the packet was put into the pocket again. The cigarette was placed in between the owners lips, a lighter flickered and a flame lighted the cigarette and was discarded into a pocket as well. The lips sucked on the burning stick, breathing the toxic into its lungs and blew it slowly out. Nicki gulped as the smell of blood reached his nose as well, and he couldn't help himself from sniffing the smell into his lungs: the smell was like what the cigarette was for the other.

Blond strands of hair were moved behind one ear, the rest of the golden hair was left covering the left side of the face, and the cigarette was moved away from the dry lips, there instead was licked wet. A thin smile appeared on the pale face and the 'black omen' shone in the others pupil like a thin line and coloured the others blue eye in bloody red.

"_Sweet-and-Spicy Chicken Stir-Fry,_" Nicki lifted a brow at the weird speaking as the ash from the cigarette was tipped off, followed by a grey-white cloud of smoke. "**Cook**and stir the chicken in hot oil in large skillet on a high heat for 3 minutes. Then add** some**vegetables; red bell peppers, green bell peppers, baby carrots… and then garlic; cook and stir 5 to 6 minutes or until the chicken is lightly browned." The cigarette was moved to the lips and once again inhaled the toxic and breathed it out between his teeth. The whole room was silence, waiting excited on what was going to happen next. "**Stir **in the remaining ingredients;" he took a slow step closer towards the other person for each time he told an ingredients "mushrooms, snow peas, a quart cup of dressing, two spoons of hoisin sauce and a quart teaspoon of _crushed_ red pepper. Cook an additional 2 minutes or until the chicken is cooked through and vegetables are crisp-tender, stirring occasionally. Tastes good served over hot cooked rice." The chef stopped and chuckled darkly as he removed the cigarette to blow out a large cloud of smoke again. He looked at the other blond that now wasn't more than ten metres away from him. "I wonder how it would taste like with wolf meat? I heard it should be a delicate dish,"

Nicki stood up, glaring at the blond before him and couldn't help himself from licking his own lips as well. "Tell me; have you always been this psychotic, or did you just hit your head really hard…Sanji?"

Sanji pulled a wicked smile around his burning cigarette that even sent chills down Nicki's back. "Guess you'll have to find out then. Now… dinner is served!"

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN****: And after almost five weeks of waiting, I'll give you this, eh? Shishishi! Don't worry; the big fight will start in the next chapter. Take care everyone, and thanks for your patience! Love ya all! Until next time! ~^o^~ **

**Owari **


	21. Blood on my Hands

AN: Aaaand, here I'm back again! Since it was my birthday yesterday, I'll give you THIS today. Hope you all will enjoy it^o^ more are soon to come… I hope so ^o^; Thanks for all your wonderful reviews~! Love ya all~!

_**Answers on reviews from chapter **__**nineteen:**_

_HappyMe-O__: Ah, thank you so much. Yeah, I try to keep them as much in character as possible, but everyone, even ourselves, would always be 'out of character' when stuff like this happens, ne? ^o^ And yeah, no matter what; Sanji will always be a gentleman XD_

_**Daschel **__**: Okay, easy now, slow deep breath, okay? ^^; And well, this not as much, uhm… well, you can read and see for yourself ^^; **_

_ObSeSsEdWiThIzZy__: Ah! It's you? You just love changing your name all the time, ne? Shishishi! And I'm NOT happy to hear your phrases at all! M'not happy, no I'm not, you shitty bastard! –clap clap, jiggle jiggle clap clap-_

_Nami: Are you blushing? –evil smirk-_

_Nille: -mumble grumble- not at all -mumble grumble…blushing even more-_

_Nami: Aha… yeah right._

_**Pisaj-Elf: Aom-chwaaan! Nice to hear from you again! Hehe, and long time no chapter update, ne? shishishi! XD I can say from Sanji that he really appreciate that… what? That, such an angel… as you… likes his… simple dinner, that much, and that… well okay, I think you can guess to the rest of what he's –Sanji, hell no! Behave yourself! –smacks Sanji-**_

_**Sanji: -rubs head- but but, Nille-cha-**_

_**Nille: No!**_

_**Sanji: -sighs deeply-**_

_**Nille: What? You can always come out on a date with me, if you want.**_

_**Sanji: Mellorine~~!**_

_**Zoro: -mumbles- baka kuzo**_

_**Sanji: Oi!**_

_M__inimoosethesecond: -pouts- sorry for taking so damn long but –big smile- here it is again! –big big smile- _

_**ano~miss**__**: Yay! More wonderful music! –jumps of joy- and sounds so good to this story too! ^o^ Huh? In the real world? Uhm, yeah, it's going okay now, though the love still hasn't knocked on the door yet, and that I'm still living a damn normal/boring life… want something exciting good to happen. But but but! It's going with my own story 'HERO', which I'm writing in Danish, and I have a really good feeling with it, so I think I will have better luck with this one! Hope you're good too, and once again thanks for sending me such good music! –hugs you- you're **__so__** sweet!**_

_LunaticV__: Hahaha…heh… -sweat drops- yeah I know, Hunter is a sick masochistic asshole, and deserves a slow death! And nope! I love torturing my readers as well –snickering- _

_No. Sanji's leg are still not recovered, and that'll give him some problem (even more problem after 'this'!). No, Nicki and Pernilla haven't eaten any devil fruits, they are… something 'else', not quit human, but you'll get to read some of it right here ^o^; And Zoro has tried to tell Sanji it again and again (looking carefully, you can read it in the different chapters as well), but perhaps he need to get it smacked into his head, so it'll sit there? Hmm, hmm, I wonder… XD_

_**DevilChile: Ah, glad that you like it ^o^ And guess what? You're so lucky to become reviewer number 200! So~, therefore I will write **__**you**__** a One-shot, right after your wish! BUT inside the world of One Piece. Make a wish, and I will write you one! Thanks for your review!**_

_Aaaahhh, a big thanks to KittyBlue for beta-reading this chapter._

_I don't know what I should have done without her help^^ Thank you, thank you so much~!_

_-hugs you-_

_I owe you big ^o^_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Blood on my hands _

_I don't know what to think…_

_How would __**you**__ now think of me?_

_Please don't,_

_Don't go back and take a look…_

_Please… hate me…_

_And don't forgive me!_

**20.**** Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Blood on my hands**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Zoro slid down along the old oak tree as he tried to catch his breath. He had been running most of the time, and still, he hadn't found those two damn blonds' and that blue-haired kid. He looked around at his surroundings, but found nothing there that could help him up. '_Damn it, where are those three?_' he cursed inwardly and forced himself to stand up again. Pernilla had healed his wound, but that gas was still running through his system, and beside that, he still got the fever.

He pushed himself away from the tree and began running again. Honestly. Why on earth should his bad sense of direction kick-in right now? He knew that he had been running in circles, but it had been like a bad omen keeping him from going the other way. Suddenly he heard something. He hid behind a tree as he watched Nami running for her life, away from the direction he had been avoiding so much. She didn't see him and just kept running. When she was gone, he ran the way he saw her come from. Sanji wasn't with her… he would normally _never _leave her side, no matter of what! Something was really wrong here, a tight feeling in his stomach told him that. He didn't stop as he saw a large building coming to sight out in a large empty field, instead he quickened his pace.

'_Hang in there Sanji! Hang in there, you damn shit-cook!_'

He ripped the door open and ran in. The sounds and screams that met him didn't quite make him comfortable and the heavy smell of blood only made his anger rise to the boiling point. If someone had laid a hand on his cook, he was damn hell going to rip their throat apart!

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Nicki rolled away, coughing up some blood as he grabbed his chest. Shit! His ribs hurt so much, that it wouldn't surprise him if some of them were broken. He stood up on shaky legs and glared up on the other blond, who stood there smirking at his victory of planting a well known kick on him. Sanji moved slowly up to him, like he cared about nothing in the world, other than wanting to kill him. He raised a brow as he looked closer on his friend, '_He's still limping,_' he noticed and readied himself for another attack '_Maybe I can use that advantage to win this fight, with no dead bodies._' He coughed again and stepped forward, and threw a quick glance on the large wound on the other blonds' chest; a slash from his own claws had ripped through clothes and skin.

Suddenly they both moved fast forward. Sanji got on his hands and kicked him square under his jaw, but he dodged it in the very last moment and fell back on his own hands. But he never got to stand up as a sudden bone-breaking kick to his back came with full force. Nicki screamed out loud and swore that he heard something breaking inside of him…again! He fell to the ground, but hurried away before another kick would land on him and break his back fully. He gritted his teeth hard together and wheezed as he tried to bite the pain himself. Damn that cook was fast… and damn hell strong! '_Fuck! I'm too weak in this state! But I can't let my instinct take fully over either… damn it all!_'

Sanji knocked his feet into the dusty ground with the tip of his shoe. He took in a deep breath as he watched the wolf-looking blond get up on his feet again. Damn, this guy was some sort of a big mouthful, but nothing he wouldn't be able to handle. He stepped forward and cursed when his leg wouldn't really move as he wanted. He glared down at the leg sliding a little along the floor and as he stepped on it again, pain shot up through it. Sanji gritted his teeth to suppress a scream and hurried himself to lean more on his healthy leg. Some fabric looked like it had been torn apart and as he pulled the pant leg up, to take a better look on it, he saw four long wounds running all the way down along his leg. '_Fuck! When the hell did he hit me there?_' he glared up on the other blond, who smiled triumphing back at him '_Piece of shit! You'll pay for this!_'

He looked up fast as he sensed wind blow beside him and to his horror suddenly found himself staring into the others face, as pointy canines gleamed white in the dusty light. Before he knew anything else, the other was over him and the sharp teeth bore through his skin and into his shoulder. Sanji screamed and tried to pry the wolf-guy off, but his hands were grabbed and a flash of memory suddenly make him freeze. '_H-hunter!_' he thought and screamed again as the teeth bore deeper into him. '_No, w-wait! Why am I fighting?_' His head hurt as it pounded hard and he gasped. "Shit! Get off me, Wolfie!" He kneed him right in the guts, the blond gasping at the sudden hit and pulling away. Sanji used the opportunity to roll away from him quickly. He stood up and touched his sore shoulder and then looked at his blood-covered hand. '_Damn fuck-head! You'll pay for this!_'

Nicki stood up and licked the blood away from his lips. It tasted so good… so good that he wanted more of it. To hell with it! He was going to kill a friend who couldn't even recognize him any longer. To hell with everything, he just wanted, _needed _more of that sweet blood of his. "Delicious," he heard himself say as he stepped closer. Sanji pulled a little back. He chuckled of it. "Looks like that Omen-thing of yours is slowly subsiding, huh? But still no idea of who I am?"

"Fuck off!" the blond teen growled and readied himself for another attack. This wolf-thing was _not _going to win, damn hell!

"_Looks like the demon got a taste for our little human friend!" _The broadcaster announced in the speakers "_Ladies and gentlemen; if we're lucky, we might even be able to watch a demons feast as well!_" People roared up in excitement, but the two blonds paid them no attention at all. Suddenly the other one moved and Sanji lashed a kick out after him, hitting only his left arm. Claws slashed down and tore his shirt so now it was fully ruined. He felt his legs being knocked under him, but he was soon on his hands and send a kick directed to the others head. But 'Wolfie' was a bit too fast. He cried out loud as he felt pointy teeth dug into his right leg. His pants legs were moved up as the teeth disappeared and soon he felt a soft tongue run over his bloodied leg.

"Mmm, so sweet," the wolf-guy admitted and then bit hard down in his leg. Sanji screamed like never before and moved his free leg up to smash it directly down in the others head, back and shoulder multiply times.

"GET OFF ME, YOU FUCKER! OFF! OFF! O-AAARGH!" He slammed his head back in the ground as a piece of his leg was being bitten off. "FUCK! Bloody hell SHIT!" he cried out loud, and he just barely heard the broadcaster joking about him being eaten alive. They were sick! They were all bloody hell sick in their heads!

But then again, the smell of his own blood turned him a little on and made him wanting to taste himself as well, that thought soon disappeared as a tongue dug into his open wound and licked the blood up. Soon he felt the whole mouth over the wound again, and he literally felt himself being sucked for blood. He whimpered and he felt dizzy, but he managed to move his left leg up again to smash it hard down on the others head. He felt the others face dug into his wound and he hissed, but kicked none the less again, until the psycho-wolf let go off him finally. He moved fast and pulled himself away from the pool of blood in the middle of the arena. He used the wall to pull himself up on his unsteady legs and looked around, panting. Shit! The psycho was no where to be seen! Why the hell had he even _begun_ fighting? Where was Nami-san? '_Hopefully she's okay_,' then he remembered something that he had forgotten before, '_Oh shit! I… I wanted to kill Nami-san! T-that's why I told her to leave, and then I just followed my instincts… shit…SHIT!_' he ran his hand through his blond, blood-stained hair, as he gasped while looking around the place '_What the hell have I now thrown myself into?_'

He sensed someone coming from above and he barely managed to push himself away and tumble on to the floor, as the wolf-guy slammed a foot down in the ground. Shit! If he hadn't moved, his head and body would have been smashed in an instant! He pulled panting away as the wolf-guy looked at him now with a mad, hungry expression. He leaned down to the ground and crawled slowly towards the trembling cook. A laugh ran like icy cold water along Sanji's back.

"Looki likes little you are starting to get back to your senses, right little cooki?" the wolf-guy said with a tempting smile and licked his lips. "Too bad that's too late to do anything about it now," He took another step towards the chef and Sanji widened his eyes in horror as he saw the others whole body-structure begin changing; His legs and arms became thinner and smaller, his back shortened and fur began growing fast on his body. His hair shortened and turned into grey fur as well, while his neck grew longer and thicker and his face became smaller, longer and his nose pointier. Sanji swallowed a lump, there had stuck in his throat, before he started crawling backwards. The grey-white wolf standing before him now shook its clothes off, and pulled the shirt off over its head with one paw. And then he looked up at him. It growled warningly as it began stepping slowly towards him again. Its tail rose and its ears lay down as it laid its body close down to the ground; ready to attack any moment.

"Who... who are you?" The blond breathed out and swore that the wolf became even angrier by those words.

"_What a sight! Ladies and Gentlemen! We have just been witness to one of the wolf-lines transformations, a rare sight unless you're one of its preys!_" the Broadcaster roared exited in the speakers, as people gasped, whispered and cheered happily. "_Let's now see if our little human-friend can survive this or if our demon will get a big meal today!_"

Sanji barely had time to look up as the wolf landed just feet away from him, jumping on him next. He kicked wildly and it whined as it rolled away. He didn't waste any time and scrambled onto his feet and searched for the exit as he felt something hit his back and throw him to the ground. He heard a growl next to his right ear and he felt himself paling at once. He didn't dare to move, not even to turn his head to look at the angry wolf standing on his back. '_Oh god, I'm done for it if I don't do anything soon!_' he thought as he tried to calm his galloping heart, there felt like it would burst out through his chest any time soon. He licked his dry lips as he carefully moved a hand underneath him, but the wolf saw his movement and with a growl, it bite down in his shoulder. Sanji cried out loud as the pointy teeth bore into his shoulder and tackled through his flesh.

"Shit! OFF ME!" he screamed, tears in his eyes as he moved his other hand under himself, suppressing the pain he moved fast up and pushed the wolf off him. He scrambled away up to a corner and grabbed his now bleeding and pounding shoulder. The skin was completely ruined and it would be pure luck, if his muscles hadn't been wounded, what he doubted really strongly on.

He leaned his head back and gasped, his breathing came in shaking breaths. He felt nausea slowly taking over and a strong urge to empty his stomach. He tightened his grip in his shoulder, but the hand holding it was trembling uncontrollable. Fuck!

The wolf howled up in the air, as if to remember him on that it was still here, and then it attacked again. Sanji fought to get up on his legs again and run away, but with a wounded and bleeding leg, it was almost impossible. He fixed his sight on the door before him, but before he could even reach his hand out to the handle, he was tackled to the ground and tumbled around until he laid flat on his back, with a drooling wolf on top of him. The wolf growled and showed him all its white teeth as it moved its head closer to his.

Sanji stopped breathing for a moment, not daring to do a single movement. The sounds around him drowned away, the time went slow as he watched the wolf open its mouth and grab his throat in one bite. He widened his eyes and suddenly remembered.

"N…Nic-ki…?" He gasped and wheezed as he tried to breathe, as long pointy teeth dug further into him. His vision turned unclear, his mouth hanged open as the teeth bore further into his throat. People rose up on their seats, clapping, cheering, but he couldn't hear them, only imagine how it would sound like. Suddenly he caught a fast movement, a flash of green and white somewhere to his left. The next thing he knew the wolf's teeth released him and the weight of it disappeared. The wolf whined in pain as it flew across the arena.

"You okay?" He heard a familiar voice ask him, as he sat up coughing and gasping for air. "Shit! Your shoulder!" He tried to focus on the person before him and finally got a clear picture of him.

"Zoro…?" he said with a cracked voice and cleared his throat. Suddenly he felt so tired and just wanted to lean his head into the others broad chest, but flinched as he heard a growl from his right. They both looked up in time to see Nicki in his wolf-form jump at them. Zoro stood up and readied himself to fight back whenever the idiot came.

"Run, Sanji," he told the chef without turning around. Sanji opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off at once. "Keep your smartass comments for yourself and get the hell out of here! Now!" The swordsman threw a punch out and hit the wolf square in the face, sending it rolling on the ground. As he sensed that the cook hadn't moved yet, he turned around and glared at him. "Get your fucking ass out, or I'll damn hell gonna kick it out for you!" Sanji stared at him for a second and then growled under his breath.

"Fuck!" he turned around and with difficult made to stand up. He ran awkwardly towards the doors, limping on his one leg and grasping his bleeding shoulder. He felt tired and dizzy; he just wanted this to end so he could get home and sleep.

"Don't let him get away!"

"Stop him!" he heard someone yell as he reached out for the handle and heard a click.

_Bang!_

Zoro turned around after sending the wolf out flying again, and looked horrified back on Sanji, who suddenly stood all still. "Oi, Sanji?" he asked. Sanji gasped and slid slowly down along the door. The swordsman saw a long red trail fallowing with him down on the steel door. He felt his heart miss a beat and turned fully around. "SANJI?" But said blond only groaned and leaned his head tiredly up against the cool door, panting.

"Zoro! Look out!"

The swordsman just make to look back as the wolf jumped on him, but in a flash of blue light suddenly was sent flying across the arena. He turned fully around to watch a blond-blue kid first tackle the wolf to the ground, and then throw the whining wolf against the wall, surrounding the big arena. He widened his eyes as he looked closer to the kid, who crawled around like an animal and had some weird ocean-blue light surrounding him, there formed itself into a shape of a…fox with five tails?

"O…Oliver…?" he heard himself gasp in surprise; not really believing what he saw was real. Oliver turned his neck to look on him; the usual blue eyes had turned dark as an animal and sharp canines had grown in his mouth. He looked sad, worried and embarrassed, he opened his mouth to say something, but the Broadcaster cut him off at once.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! This is something out of the ordinary! We had not expected to see the legendary fox this early in the program. This is an amazing sight," _the audience roared in excitement, some gasped, others whistled and clapped in their hands as the Broadcaster continued. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, all the way from the other world known as Gaia, our Demon Hunters pride; the legendary, __**CRYSTAL BLUUUEEE FOOOOX!**__"_

Zoro cocked a brow._ "Legendary?"_

"_Crystal… blue, fox?" _Sanji gasped, Zoro looked back at the blond to see him leaning his head to the door, grapping his chest and looking at the whole scenario as he wheezed while breathing. Nicki attacked Oliver at the same time, pulling the swordsman back to the fight when he saw the young blue-blond fight back and kick the wolf off him. The young teen stood up and the light surrounding him seemed to gradually be absorbed into his little frame, giving a weird light-blue colour to his skin, making him look pale and sick.

"Zoro," he said in a dark tone and looked up on the baffled swordsman; the look he gave him was the same look as Luffy had, when he was being serious and angry "take Sanji and run for it!"

"What about-"

"Now, god damn it!" Oliver roared and now gave the two of them a stare that could almost send the devil on the run. "I can't suppress _it _much longer!" A tear trailed down his face and he looked seriously at the first mate of the Strawhats. "Please, get the hell away from here… before it's too late! P-Pernilla can fix his wounds… but you have to hurry…!"

"Right," Zoro nodded and with a last glance he turned the two fighters his back and run up to the bleeding blond at the door.

"Stop 'em!" Another guard roared and in a flash of light Zoro saw the riffle being pointed at him. But suddenly it fell to the ground, all smeared in blood. He looked closer and saw Oliver standing on the railing, back lightly bowed as he leaned over the guard, covered in some bloodstains, wheezing as if he had trouble breathing. He looked at the guard who fell down to the ground; dead! Oliver turned his neck and glared deadly at the other guard on the other side of the arena. People screamed and began rising up to leave the place. They were only now noticing that the 'demon' could move freely around and that _they _could be in danger of being killed as well.

Oliver glared down at the swordsman who looked shocked. The swordsman felt a cold shiver run through his whole body as the blue-blond wheezed out through his gritted teeth. "_Out!_"

Zoro nodded and grabbed around Sanji so he was holding him under his back and legs, the blond groaned in pain as he was moved close to Zoro's body. He threw a last glance back, as he kicked the door open, and saw the wolf run towards them, but it was soon stopped by Oliver, who sent him flying across the arena once again. Zoro ran as the door closed right behind him, drowning the screams and the roar of the fight. Sanji leaned his head tiredly back, and panted hard.

"Oi, cook! Stay awake, will ya?" He only received a groan in answer. He ran into the woods. Trees, bushes and other plants flashed around him as he ran as fast as he could. "Sanji!" as on cue, the blond blinked a couple of times and looked drowsy up at the swordsman; he looked pale. The damn cook looked so damn pale and sick, he knew that he had no time to waste. "Stay with me, will ya?" Sanji pulled a weak smile and moved a trembling hand up to touch his sweaty face.

"You're… warm, and… sweaty," the blond announced, looking more worried at his lover. "You… sick…?" he panted. Zoro forced a smile forth, but didn't look down.

"You have always been _that_," he joked. Sanji chuckled slightly.

"Shut up… bastard…! I -Hngh-ahh!" he turned in the swordsman's arms and panted; his hot breath came out as small white thin clouds before his mouth. "Damn… hurts…!"

"Just stay still and shut the fuck up," the older teen said and dodged under a branch, that almost had hit him square in the face, "safe your energy till later, asshole." Suddenly he stopped up as he saw something red dashing in his direction and almost ran into the person before him.

"Zoro!" Luffy cheered happily and gave him a broad smile, "there you are! We've been lo-" he trailed off as he saw the panting and bleeding chef in the swordsman's arms. "Sanji…?" the blond turned his neck and only for a brief moment looked at his captain, before his eyes closed. The panting was the only proof on that the cook was still alive. The young captain's features darkened dramatically, as the brim of the strawhat covered his face. "Where's Nicki and Oliver?" Zoro knew the dark tone in the boy's voice all too well, to know, he was pissed by now.

"The arena, in the building straight ahead," that was all he made to say before Luffy disappeared through the woods, with a low 'thanks' leaving his lips. Only two seconds later, he himself ran off in the other direction, in hope of that he would find the ship, hoping his bad sense of direction wouldn't kill them both!

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Luffy came to a stop as he reached the end of the woods and saw a kid, he knew all too well, walking towards him on bare bloodied feet, carrying a sleeping person, there was a bit taller than himself. Bloodied light-blond and blue-blond hair, gave the two persons away of who they was. Oliver looked up as he sensed someone watching him, and looked up on the one before them with tired eyes; they soon turned into horror, as he realized _who_ it was.

"L-Luffy…?" he said with a raw voice and stopped. He nudged Nicki back up on his back, as he almost dropped him and tightened his grip around his dangling legs.

Luffy eyed them both with a suspicious look. Their clothes where ripped and bloodied, their bodies bruised and scratched, and that haunted look in the blue-blonds' eyes, told him that something was off. He looked up on the building behind his two friends.

"What happened… Oliver?" he asked quietly, and looked back down on the teenager, who took a step back. He lifted a brow.

"Please, don't… don't go in there, Luffy," the kid begged him. Luffy tilted his head, and furrowed his brows.

"Your hat…?"

"I-it's okay, I-I'll get it back l-later,"

"Oliver," he took a step towards the kid, who stepped back again.

"Please… don't…!" the blue-blond whispered, tears releasing from his eyes, as his body swayed dangerously, his legs threading to give up any moment for now. Luffy sighed, closed his eyes for a moment and walked past the kid, who kept begging him to stop. He patted his hat-loose head, and heard the boy fall on his knees behind him, sobbing, as he reached the doors. The first thing that met him was the strong smell of blood! He opened the door even more and stepped into the long corridor. He didn't know where to go, but somehow his legs did. He looked down along each corridor; but he saw none, and his ears met only silence. Everywhere there was that distinctive smell of blood. It was almost too dark in here, only a few lamps were lit, others, he took notice of, were destroyed. Red prints off small feet told him now which way to go and he followed them without a second thought.

'_What… happened in here?_' he clenched his teeth hard together and swallowed a lump in his throat, as the vision of bloodied guards lying spread in each corner, the closer he got to his 'target'… all shredded. All broken… All _dead_! Blood was sprayed on the walls and blood was covering the floor. '_What…?_' He opened the steel-door before him and almost dropped to his knees as he gasped. His eyes widened in shock and his heart missed several beats, by the sight that met him.

Everything was red… coloured in _blood_!

A shaking hand grabbed his shirt as he leaned over to throw up. This… this was too much to handle. Dead people laid all over the place, as if they have been killed in their tries to escape out of this place. Heads was ripped apart from their bodies, limps laid spread all over the place. Faces were still staring empty up in the air, painted in blood and horror.

It almost looked like a demon had been on the loose in here…!

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

A hat was propped down on his messy bloodied hair, but he didn't dare to look up, just kept staring down on the ground. Sandaled feet stopped before him, without turning around. Oliver's breath was caught in his throat as they, after a long moment of silence, suddenly turned around, the person before him dropped down on his knees and hugged him. Lips shivered, threatening to release a cry, threatening to voice his sorrows and regrets.

"It's okay," Luffy whispered into his ear and tugged him closer into his embrace. His arms were getting weaker by the warm feeling radiating from the captain's body, so much he almost dropped the unconscious blond on the ground. "…s'okay… I'm here, Oliver… I'm here," and then he couldn't hold it any longer, and he cried like never before, his sorrows echoing through the thickness of the forest and brought the sound all the way down to the beach.

Zoro stopped, but didn't turn around as he heard the cries. Listening. Letting the screams of sorrow and regret sink into his soul and mind, and then sighed.

No wonder that he was called a _demon._

…but…!

He was not a cold-hearted one.

He sighed and let the others take care of the sleeping chef in his arms. He was quickly brought onboard the ship, Zoro only fallowed silently after them. Not saying a word as they brought him to the ship... didn't breathe out a sneer, as they pushed him to the side to bring the chef into the infirmary. He just watched them, as the brunette healed the blonds' deepest wounds and as the reindeer took out the bullet.

It wasn't the sight or the smell of all that blood. It wasn't the sight of the chef's big gash on the leg, or the sight of his wounds on his throat. It wasn't all the talking; all those sounds around him, there suddenly make him feel sick. Everything began spinning around him. Words became mumbles as he stepped back into the shelf behind him, but no one noticed. The fever was slowly taking over him again, but he couldn't give up to it just yet. He had to know. He had to be sure. Gasping, he stared down on the chef's pale face, looking for any sign. He wanted, no, _needed_ to see him wake up. And then as a single blue eye began trembling and open up, Zoro let out a relived sigh and leaned his head back against the door. Finally. Sanji was awake.

Sanji tilted his head a little to one side, and looked into a pair of grey, drowsy eyes. Zoro smiled weakly to him, but he didn't react on it. Then the fever washed over the swordsman like a big wave and swallowed him into its deepness.

Thank god… thank god that Sanji still was alive… and safe! His vision turned dark, and he felt like falling.

Sanji wanted to move, wanted to react, but could only stare in horror as the swordsman suddenly collapsed. He couldn't even scream! The words he wanted to say… came from the others fearful voices, and kept echoing in his mind.

"ZORO-?"

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN****: Ah, I'm evil, yes I know –evil laugh-. I hate to be tortured, but I love to torture people instead. Sick? No, I'm all fine. Weird? Yups! XD Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long, but ya know, I've been hit by writer-block, while also writing on my own story, 'HERO'. But anyway, I'm still alive! Great news, ne? Shishishi!**

**I'll be updating now and then.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next; TAKE CARE!**


	22. Please have faith in me!

AN: HAPPY HOLIDAY EVERYONE! Sorry for the long wait, but now I'm finally is back again, and here is a little Easter present! Not that 'HERO' my own story is done, but after that you have all been so patience, I decided to make an update! ^o^

This story has already got over 20.000 HITS! And I celebrated it by drawing a Hits-picture, that you can find on the link right here http:/crystalbluefox (dot)deviantart (dot)com/art/Kiss-me-in-the-Night-156718488 (just remove the spaces and switch (dot) out with a real . ^o^ please leave a review or a comment; it would really make me happy!

**Answers on reviews from chapter twenty:**

grace121: Thank you~~! Yes, I had a wonderful weekend; Friday in the cinema (watching 'A Christmas Carol') Saturday in the Bowling Center holding my birthday, and Sunday, the day, relaxing ^o^ Ah, yes. Now you see why I call myself Crystalbluefox, ne? ^^ The name comes from my own manga, that I'm working on XD Ah, thank you, I will try updating a bit more often. I'm so glad that you like this story –big smile-

**(): Dunno who you are, but thanks anyway. ^^ Yeah I know, I'm pretty evil towards Sanji, he's not having a good time at all. First Hunter, then the capture, and now being attacked and almost killed by his own friends! For not to mention, that HE wanted to kill them! Ai, I hope so that I will have luck with my own story 'HERO' ^o^ thanks for you support! –hugs you-**

Minimoosethesecond: Haha! Yeah, we can surprise ourselves many times, even on the weird way^^ Well, let's see now who's ass will get kicked by Luffy now, because sure, something need to get 'back in place'. And, you're welcome! I will do my best to keep this story up to its expectations. Thank you for reviewing and reading (or the opposite? ^^; )

**LunaticV: Ah ah aah~! Be careful with what you're saying, I'm known as the person take people on their words XD Hehe, and thanks! Better late than never, ne? ^o^ Yups, Zoro came in the end and saved Sanji… typical our swordsman coming just when it's almost about to be too late XD **

zoroVsanji: Ah, hope you didn't get caught XD And thanks! I will tell the-

Sanji: Melorine~!

Zoro: -mumbles- whatever

Nille: Zoro… is that a blush that I can see?

Sanji: Eh? Moss-head is about to get soft in his heart?

Zoro: SHUT UP! I'M **NOT** BLUSHING!

Sanji/Nille: aha! Sure~~! –not believing a word-

DevilChile: XD glad that you like it. Can't wait for your next review! Thanks for reviewing!

**Pisaj-Elf: Thank you~! Love you too! XD –hugs you- s'okay, ya know what they're saying; better late than never… ne? ^o^ And, yes, Sanji got attacked again –sigh-, in his weak state… yes I know, I AM evil –dark smirk- **

In The Depths Of NOTHINGNESS: Ah! Like your new name, sounds cool! XD oh, you first now realised that I'm crazy? –laughs out loud- Na na, but anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! I'm really glad that you like it so much. All the words I get from you, and all my other readers, makes me want to write more… but it's just taking a damn long time, since I'm working on several stories on the same time… hehe… -sweat drops- Especially because I want my own story, 'HERO', done at first^^ Thanks for writing and reading(or the opposite ^^; )take care!

**shiro-chan26: Thanks! And yes, I remember you al lot –smiles- you're a great person! Sorry for taking so damn long, and even that I'm working on 'HERO', my own story, things feels like taking so damn long time! –grumbles- but thanks for being so patience, so therefore (FINALLY) you get the next chapter of this story. Please enjoy ^o^ **

black rose pirate: No no, don't worry, it's just me taking long time –weak smile- hehe! And thanks! Glad to hear that you liked my lemon-scenes XD Update is here, but next one will take some time too. Please enjoy ^o^

**XXCraziChickxX : -bushing- I'm really glad to hear that you like my story so much, having a break for such a long time, then I really hope that I still can write this story in the same spirit as I have done before. it's all just because of this dream I have about my own story 'HERO –The Dark Knight of the Streets'. But since so many people have been asking me so many times to update really soon, I read through this story and has now, as you can see, written another chapter. I hope that I haven't killed it's spirit and that you still like it.**

**I AM honoured to hear, that you're honoured to feel so… yeah, you know, honoured when getting a review from me ^o^ I always try to answer all my readers reviews, and damn, how I feel bad, when I don't XD **

cb: Yay! Cookies! Thank you so much! -starts chomping down on them-.

Zoro: -smirks- nice! Thanks kid! –opens bottle and starts drinking the sake in big satisfaction-

Whaa! Thank you so much! I'm glad to hear that you like it! And uhm… me being one of the best you say? –blushing- I'm honoured… -bows deep- thank you so much cb-chan. Hope you'll like this chapter as well –smiles-

**tazx x x: Update's here! ^o^ Hope you'll like it.**

Pervy Otaku: XD Seems like that I had a boring life at school when being on your age, DAMN girl, you're lucky to have such a place to be at! …can we switch? You can get my job and then I can go back to school –with what you say that you're seeing so often, I would have NOTHING against taking school once again –huge perverted smile-

But, yay! Glad that you like my story, and who knows? Perhaps you'll be able to see some Zoro-uke some time later in this story? ^o^ but with no Luffy in it though, sorry –LOL-

Sanji'll be strong again and he'll be ******* ******* ass! And **** Zoro's ***! XD I'm so evil –laughs out loud-

Na, don't worry about long reviews, I LOVE EM! And damn, I had fun reading yours too XD you made me laugh all the time… happy laugh while I'd wish I've been there to see some of the… 'episodes' ^o^

_**A big thanks to Pyrite for beta-reading this chapter.**_

Disclaimer:

One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.

Please enjoy! ~^o^~

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_Why are you so afraid of me?_

_Why don't you trust me enough to tell?_

_Why do you fear the decisions I will take?_

_The tale is not the same as on the other ships._

_I will not hate,_

_Never will, only understand and help._

_Why?_

_Because I love you both… you're my nakama, my friends!_

…_my only family!_

**21. Chapter**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Please have faith in me…!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sanji watched the sea with boredom; the waves splashing up on the coast on the beach, licking the white sand and teasing the small stones on it, rolling them back and forth. He rolled his cigarette in his mouth with his tongue, one hand propped up under his cheek, the other hand dangling down from the railing. A flock of seagulls screeched in the distant, telling all the people who knew their voices that rain was on its way. Teeth dug down in the filter of the cigarette as a tired groan left his throat. His thoughts went back to that fuck-upped fight in that Arena for about a week ago. Oliver had turned all out-of-focus, and the shitty blond had turned all silence and all freaked up whenever either he or the blue-blond came in the near of him, like he either was scared of them or completely embarrassed. And Zoro? Zoro was still lying in his sickbay with a high fever. After what he could understand, the shitty Marimo had been attacked badly that day they were kidnapped, and, for about two days, he had been lying unconscious in the infirmary, with an untreated wound, there had been bleeding too much, and had rotten. Sanji grimaced by the thought of it. It had been a wonder that the swordsman still was alive.

Those fuckheads!

And now… now he was just snoring it away. Have to rest a lot to get rid of that shitty fever, Chopper had said. And that was why they had been docked by this island for such a long time. Long Moon Island was only a few days ride from here, and with them all not properly healed, it would be their certain death that would meet them when they would come.

'_Hunter!_' An icy gust of wind pasted him and leaved him to shiver. His hand began trembling again, and he felt his old fear growing back up. Fuck! He had just come over the fear, and now it was returning back with full force. He gasped, trembled and his heart hurt. His legs gave up and he slid down on the deck with a loud _thunk_!

'_He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me as soon as he sees me!_'

"I don't wanna die… I don't wanna d-die…!" he repeated over and over again. The air suddenly felt like suffocating him slowly, shadows around him formed to the shape of Hunter's body.

His heart was slamming like a mad inside of his chest, threatening to burst out and suddenly stop. He grabbed tighter in the railing, his nails digging into the wood, almost splintered his nails as he scraped them against it.

'_No, no! Stop! Stop thinking on him again!'_ his lips quivered and he moved his hand up, there still held the smoking cigarette, to choke the cries there forced out of his mouth. He dropped his head and cried silently, tears streaming down his cheeks –he was glad that no one was around to see him like this.

'_Zoro! God damn it! I need you now, Zo-zoro...!_'

Everything was just going so well, the fight in that shitty arena had he thought had 'cured' him from his fear, from his memories, from _him_!

He let go of the railing and let his other hand's fingers run through his hair and grab it tight.

'_God, I'm pathetic!_'

And he cried even more, his right hand still trying to choke the sound as much as possible.

"_Here's some pills!"_

Chopper's voice echoed in his head all of a sudden. He blinked the tears away and tried to focus on that memory instead.

_Sanji blinked at him as he buttoned his shirt again, after one of his daily check-ups, and tilted his head. _

"_And… what are these for?" he asked, as he carefully took against the little brown glass with pills. He moved it up so he better could look at it; the pills where small and white. He could see the unclear shape of Chopper standing 'on the other side' of the pill glass, looking worried but strictly at him._

"_Sanji, your heart is growing weaker if it continues to be loaded with too much angst and fear on the same time. Whenever you start to get an 'attack', take one pill before your angst and fear takes over and 'grows'… you know what'll happen if it get to take over too much, right?"_

"_Yeah…" the chef said defeated, embarrassed by being so weak and dropped the little glass into his pants pocket. Chopper saw the worries wash over the blond, and he shock his head._

"_It's not only you, Sanji. It's all kind of people. If being put through too much angst and fear and horror on the same time for a long period, your heart can beat so fast that it feels like it will burst out… and suddenly," he looked away and spoke so quietly that Sanji had to restrain himself to hear him "…being put through too much, the heart will suddenly stop." He looked up on him. "You didn't have a weak heart to begin with; actually your heart is strong, thinking on all those things you've, you know, been put through. A normal person would have died already!"_

"_So you say that my heart's strong? But why-?"_

"_Every person has their limits. Even so it's strong, it can't keep on being so. If it repeats all over again…" Sanji swallowed hard. He knew where he was going with this. "So, take one pill when you feel the angst coming again." He grabbed the glass in his pocket tight in his grasp, stopping his own hand from shaking._

"_I got it, Chopper… thanks…!"_

He kneeled and looked on the little brown glass with pills in his hand. He had tried to distract himself from 'those thoughts' for so long; and the fight in the arena had helped him really much. He 'patted' the glass against his hand and got one pill to roll out. He screw the lit back on and hided the glass back into his pants one pocket again. He looked at the little pill; his hand was still shaking like hell, then he took a deep breath and dumped it into his mouth, swallowing it dry.

Two minutes passed, and he felt the medicine start to work. His hands became steadier, his heart beat slowed down and he could take a deep breath without any of the other shit messing with it. The angst that he had felt before was all gone, and silently in his mind he thanked their little furry doctor for this.

Another of couple minutes and a wasted cigarette later, he finally decided to stand up, still a bit shaken from before, and lighted himself a new one. The nicotine in the smoke calmed his nerves even more, and he tried to stay in the bliss as long as possible… the bliss of being so relaxed again.

'_What was that stuff actually? Some kind of a drug? Damn, I feel so relaxed that I don't even care if a shark came by now and attacked me, could take it down with ease. Hehe! Chopper, I think you put too much into these pills, it's almost like being drunk… but in a good way._' He inhaled a big amount of smoke again, let it linger in his lungs for a moment, and then blew the white stream out again. '_Hell, I feel so relaxed like after a good fuck! It's dangerous. I could get pretty attached to this stuff._' He chuckled and turned his back to the railing andlooked up in the sky; the heaven was clear blue, not even a single sky was on it, and far above him the sun shone and wrapped its arms of heat around this silent ocean. The coldness he had felt before was all gone by now.

Zoro would have liked this weather; not too warm nor to cold, just perfectly to be out and training in.

Zoro…

He closed his eyes and pictured the day again before all of this shit had happened, up in the bathroom, were the swordsman had been bathing… where he had caught him in jerking off… were they had have the most wonderful se-

Sanji shook his head. No, he couldn't stand here and think about that. Seeing the swordsman's naked body before him where droplets of water was running down his muscled tanned chest, glistened in his green hair like small stars, those soft lips of his kissing him, that wonderful tongue licking him, those white teeth sucking him, biting him ever so softly, hearing that gorgeous voice releasing in a loud, deep moan as he fucked him and as he came… that warm mouth encircling his-

A shiver ran through his body, and he groaned. '_Stop thinking on that, you idiot! What the hell is in those pills anyway?_' He cursed at himself and blew a white sky of smoke up in the air. He rolled his cigarette between his fingers, thinking, before he took one last drag of it, crushed the tip between his fingers to kill the fire in the end of it, and put it back into his pack in his pocket. He grabbed his arm crutch, there had leaned beside him, and went into his kitchen. Even so that Pernilla had healed his leg, it hadn't been possible for her to 'finish her work', since she also had to take care of both Oliver and Nicki's wounds, what had taken a lot of energy from her. It ended with that while she was working on his leg again, where a big chunk had been bitten off, she had passed out, and hadn't woken up since. Nicki mumbled about that it normally could take a week for her to wake up after such a big treatment, so many times, inside of such a short time.

Oliver sat on the counter when Sanji limped into the kitchen. The kid's head turned slowly towards him, and soon his eyes sought down to his one leg, where he knew a lot of bloodied bandages were hiding under those black pants. The blond tried to ignore the weak wince on the others lips, and went over to his pots, where the smell of curry and chicken were the strongest. He opened the lid slowly, careful not to get the heat in his face as he opened it fully. He took a spoon, dipped it down into the curry-soup, blew on it and tasted it. A smile went up to his lips as the creamy soup filled all his senses with the sharp taste of curry, and then again not feeling too sharp.

"It's a wonder that you haven't been trying to eat it at all," he tried to joke, but the blue-blond kid just looked puzzled up on him, before it slowly dwelled on him, and shrugged.

"Not been hungry,"

"Oh?" he tried to push, but the kid was still in such a mood, that even spiders would like the muggy atmosphere around him to create their webs on the kid alone. Sanji sighed. "You'll give a hand with dishing up the table?" the cook asked. Oliver answered by jumping off the table and getting the plates.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Drops of rain slowly dripped on the small round window, for soon to get stronger and create an almost hypnotizing sound as it bashed on the thick glass. A candle was lit, standing lonely on a table in the corner, shadows danced on the walls and on the roof. Dinner had felt all awkward to them all, except for their captain who tried to lift the mood with his stupidity and high but warm laugher… and it did indeed help the mood to lift the good mood a little on the most of them. Sometimes he wondered if the captain simply just _acted _stupid, just so he could be sure about that his nakama's never was sad or depressed… or that he really _was _plainly stupid and just lucky in many occasions.

But unfortunately Luffy wasn't any miracle-maker. He couldn't lift the mood for neither Nicki or for Oliver, and Sanji himself had to admit that the only thing right now there could make him happy again, wasn't Luffy's happy spirit, but once again being in the arms of the man that he had fallen in love with.

He surveyed the swordsman who slept before him on the sickbay, his breathing becoming more normal than for just two days ago. He didn't know for how long he had been sitting in here, just staring at him, waiting, hoping on that he soon would wake up and pull him into his arms and kiss him like never before, and tell him that he never would leave him again… just like he have been waiting and hoping for all the other times. The only way he knew that many hours had passed, was because of that the only light outside now was coming from the big white moon. How he would love to sit out on the deck with Zoro's arms around him, and his chest up against his back, nuzzling into that comforting heat, listening to his calming heartbeat, breathing in his scent of metal, sweat and something else that Sanji couldn't really put a finger on what was, but it was comforting him none the less, and it was all just Zoro.

It was weird, the way things had changed. The way his feelings towards the swordsman had changed… he almost grabbed himself in thanking Hunter for doing what he had done, for really, hadn't all this shit happened, this never would have happened, he would never have cared a shit for their swordsman, and the same was the other way around. They would have just kept bickering on each other, kept on fighting pointless fights, and yell shit at each other, right? Not that he expected that they would stop doing that, but at least now they would be able to love each other when no one else was around, kissing each other and hold each other in their arms, enjoy the time with each other; be themselves and having their forbidden love.

God, how he suddenly sounded like a girl! It was too damn embarrassing to think on that he could have thoughts like _that_! '_But then again, it _would _actually be nice to –no! What the hell is wrong with me? Is it still that medicine-thing there is playing with my mind?_' He was glad that no one onboard was a mind reader, because there where none from the crew there could… right?

Sanji shifted in his chair, his ass started hurting from sitting so long in one single position. He had promised to take the nightshift up here alone, and secured the little reindeer that he would be all okay with his still wounded leg, and that he should rather take care of the sleeping girl in the girls' quarters. Chopper hadn't come back out since. He wondered if the poor little doctor once again had fallen asleep in there.

A sound coming from the bed brought him back to the present time. Zoro was shifting onto his one side so he was facing the blond. Sanji gulped. Zoro looked –dare he say- so _cute _when sleeping, so… _peaceful_. And yes, it was still hard to admit that an ox like that moss-head could actually look as cute as a child when sleeping. He smiled just by the thought of it.

"Thinking on something perverted again, you pervert?" Sanji almost fell out of his chair in shock, when suddenly hearing the swordsman's raw voice. He blinked, then blinked again just to be sure that he really saw that the marimo had woken up once again and was looking at him with that wigged smile of his –he got a tempting itch to lash a kick out towards him and dry that smirk off his face. But he would have got a hell with Chopper if he did it.

"Shut up, you fucking Marimo-head, I'm not like you." Normally Zoro would start arguing back, and Sanji would call him something, and then the fight would start… but to the chef's surprise, Zoro only merely chuckled and slowly sat up.

"M'hungry," he mumbled. Sanji rolled his eyes and chuckled as well.

"You're just like the crazy captain,"

"Oi! Don't compare me with _his_ bottomless stomach, curl-brow! I haven't been able to eat for a couple of days!"

"Week!" Zoro blinked.

"What?"

"You've been out cold for a week now," the blond told.

Zoro was silence as he was thinking. Then after a minute or two he finally spoke up again. "M'been missing a lot of training… and then 35 meals." Sanji slapped him over the head.

"Oi, stop that! You're just as bad as Luffy, you shitty moron of a trashcan!" Zoro chuckled again –Sanji found out that he liked the rare sound of it- and took the chef's hand there was about to slap him in the head again, and kissed it. And no, his cheeks did _not _just turn all red by that, damn it!

"I've missed so many nights with you," his raw voice breathed out on his hand, and send small shivers down through Sanji's whole body. He gulped. "So many nights," the swordsman said and nuzzled his nose against the blonds' palm.

"What the hell was in that candle anyway? You've turned all gentle all of a sudden, moss-head," why he whispered it, he didn't know himself. Perhaps it was because of the way the green-head was slowly pulling his head down to him as he spoke? Perhaps it was that weak smile of his, or the way his eyes gleamed in the moonlight? He didn't know. Their lips connected, the question hanging unanswered in the air, but none of them did care in that moment as they kissed; deeply, passionately, longingly. Sanji admitted that he had missed this a lot. He didn't know when he had sat down on the bed beside the swordsman, as their arms wrapped around each other and they pulled a little away from the kiss, just to get a new angle of it. They both hummed and sighed in delight of the others taste, the others soft lips, the others heavy breath beating against their faces.

Sanji ran his hands over his cheeks and could feel small stubble on them. He chuckled inside of himself. '_Moss-head is about to growing a beard,_' he noted, and pulled away from the kiss as he was all out of breath. He panted and leaned his head on the others shoulder. Zoro's hand was soon up in his hair. Somehow that felt really comfortable.

"I almost lost you again," the swordsman whispered into the chef's one ear. Sanji raised a brow in question by those words, and as the arm around his abdomen became tighter. "I realised that if I lost you, I would never be able to forgive myself for that,"

"Idiot, if I'd died, it would have been none of your fault!" Sanji argued and pushed his head away, just so the other could see that he was serious. "If I ever die, it'll never be your god damn fault!"

"I wasn't strong enough to fight against that demon hunter. I wasn't strong enough to fight against Nicki, and I think I wouldn't have been able to fight against Oliver either."

"The fucking demon hunter used dirty tricks, no-brain! And when you came to the arena, you were already half dead! So don't speak stupid things like that! M'no better. I _wasn't _strong enough to fight Nicki, because he had the trump card of being half a wolf, and because my one leg hadn't healed properly yet." He knocked him in the head with his healthy foot, and Zoro wondered how the hell he could be so flexible. "Stop talking shit, Marimo!"

Zoro stared at him for a while, searching his blue eye after something he didn't self know what was. Then he grumbled, pushed the chef a little away and stood out of the bed.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Zoro glared back at him.

"If you're not cooking me any food, then I'll go grab something myself, curl-brow." He said and walked off.

"Damn it, marimo! You should stay _in bed_! Not –oi! Wait!" Sanji slid off from the bed as well, and jumped on one foot as he searched for his arm crutch that he had laid somewhere around. Out of the corner of his eyes, Zoro watched him with a stony glare before he disappeared out of the door "Wait a sec -where the hell _is _that thing? Ah! There!" he grabbed the arm crutch and fallowed after the swordsman.

Zoro stood by the refrigerator and scrambled through some bottles in there, Sanji knew that, after the sounds of glass hitting glass was heard. When seeing the oaf grabbing a bottle of wine, eyeing it a little, shrugging and then pulling the cork out with his teeth, Sanji grumbled in irritation when he began pouring it down his throat, like it was nothing but water. He limped behind him and smacked him upside the head, making the moss-head almost choke on the wine. A small smile crept fourth on the chef's lips.

"Idiot. Don't choke good wine down like that, you damn cave-man!" he scolded. "You even know how much I paid for that one? It cost even more what one normal restock of meat to Luffy cost! And you don't even _want _to know how much _that _cost! If anyone knew about that I spend so much money on just one bottle of '_All Grey_'_,_ they would go all -hey, are you even liste-mmph?" Before the cook even knew it, the swordsman's mouth was on his and his tongue forced his lips apart. As he opened by reflex, his mouth was filled by the good taste of the expensive wine. He gulped and swallowed it, and shuddered as Zoro pulled away and licked the few droplets away, there had made to slip out of his mouth. Both his hands were holding the chef's head as he fallowed the trail of one specific droplet with his tongue. Sanji almost lost it when he felt that warm wet flesh running down his throat.

Zoro pulled away and smirked when he saw what kind of a state he had left the blond in, just by licking his throat. He looked so… _vulnerable_! "You're talking too much," he stated in a low calm but mocking tone, and stole another kiss from the cook, without any alcohol included.

Sanji's hand's soon sought up to the only place there would stop him from falling, and let the arm crutch fall with a loud noise on the floor and tightened his grip instead in the swordsman's short hair. Zoro grumbled in irritation by the pain, and flicked his tongue in revenge, bit the tip of the blonds' tongue, sucked hard on it, licked it, teased it and kept it 'in prison' between his teeth while he kissed him even harder, even deeper, until he felt that same blond wobble a little and curse into the kiss. Zoro couldn't stop smirking proudly of it, and gave him one last kiss on the lips, before he looked up on him with a smug grin.

He was liking the way he could drive the cook like this, if not loving it.

He tilted his head a little to the left and moved a hand up to cup his cheek, and rubbed his thump under his right visible eye, while his other hand placed the bottle of wine away and then sneaked up under the golden bangs of his hair and did the same to the hidden one. Touching just the edge of that long rough scar made Sanji to close his eyes and lean deeper into the touch of his hands. The cook was trembling slightly –he was still nervous about the whole thing about that eye and what other would think. Suddenly and itch to see it again craved his whole being to move and touch it. He removed the golden bangs of the chef's hair to one side, and exposed the chef's shame to him.

Sanji's breathing was becoming a bit shuddering, like the angst and nervousness grew even more as the thump of the swordsman touched it again and let it ran down along the whole scar. He leaned closer in to the chef's face, so close that he could feel his hot breathing bathing his own face, and he felt his heart beat a bit faster than before.

Sanji could feel the swordsman's own hot breath bathing his own face. He didn't dare to open his eyes, in fear to make the green-head become disgusted by him, even though he had seen his blinded eye before under the moonlight, and then make him take a second decision about their whole relationship-thingy. He didn't want to loose _this_! To loose _him_! To loose these rare moments he had with the swordsman. When a tongue slowly tasted the edge of his long thick scar crossing his eye, and when the same tongue soon leapt over his whole scar, he forgot every unnecessary thought he had before, and enjoyed the small demonstration. Zoro took a better hold of his head, and Sanji swore that the oaf was slowly eating him up, the way he licked him, kissed him, nipped slightly on the edge of his scar and slowly but surely was driving the cook crazy.

A loud sound outside the kitchen make him jump, and pushed himself roughly away from the other so he fell with a hard thud on the ground. He winced and rubbed his ass, while the swordsman first looked surprised on him, and then ran past him to take a look out of the small porthole in the door. A shadow was seen out on the deck. He opened the door and stepped out. A single brow rose as he recognised the shadow as to be their archaeologist.

Robin looked up as she heard that someone came, and smiled warmly as she saw the swordsman standing in the doorway in to the kitchen.

"Ah, swordsman-san, what a nice surprise to see you up and walking again!" she called. Zoro growled quietly.

"Hmm," he answered short and looked down on all the books laying spread all around the woman. He raised another brow, and Robin caught his staring and smiled sheepishly. "What are you doing this time of the night?" he asked. A quick glance was thrown at the cook in the kitchen, who still sat silence on the floor, almost afraid to even move or breathe, before he glared down on the raven again.

"I couldn't sleep and wanted to fall asleep on something, so I thought that I would go up in the library and find myself a good book. Unfortunately one and two books soon became to five and six books." She told him and gathered all her books together in one stack again and stood with them all in her arms. "May I ask you about the same, swordsman-san?" Zoro swore that something deeper laid in that single 'innocent' question, like she already knew but still wanted to hear it from his own mouth. He ground his teeth hard together by seeing that all-knowing look in the woman's blue eyes there glinted in the moonlight. '_Damn woman!_'

"Hungry," he said honestly "got nothing to eat for quit a time," he told as the woman slowly moved up along the stairs. '_Shit! She's coming!_' Robin smiled at him.

"Ah, surely cook-san would like to cook you something?" she said with that damn freaking glint in her eyes again. "But perhaps I may join you? It seems that I'm a little hungry for a night-snack myself." Before the swordsman ever could open his mouth and bark at the woman so she would go away again, the coy voice of the blond sang through the kitchen and out to them, as he humped out to them, in a clumsy way there should look like one of his hearty noodle-dance.

"Of course my beautiful dove~!" the cook almost sang "it would be me a wonderful honour to serve such a beauty as you, one of my night-snacks." Robin chuckled behind her hand.

"My, thank you, cook-san," she glanced up on the swordsman as she passed by and gave him a small smile. Zoro only glared at her, as he wished the woman far away. Hadn't it been for her, he might still have been in the kitchen with the cook, going further than just kissing each other. He glanced up to see the chef offer his help to carry the books instead, but the raven refused gently, knowing pretty well that the cook had enough problems to keep himself walking straight with his arm crutch in one hand. Before said person bowed for the woman as she passed by him, he gave the swordsman a cold stare. Zoro wondered what the hell was the meaning with that, but let it be for now and followed grumbling after them back inside.

Sanji went fast to work and soon got something mixed together for him and Robin. To the swordsman he warmed the remains of tonight's dinner up again in the oven. Zoro watched him. He couldn't stop himself from doing so. Even so that the cook was limping a little and used the arm crutch a lot, he couldn't stop himself from thinking how flexible the blond still was. But it still nagged him that he still was bond to that thingy of an arm crutch. It made him both mad and sad.

Robin hummed as she saw the swordsman's now worried stare following their chef, and made said person to rip out of whatever thoughts he had before and glare at her, as he caught her in watching him.

"Something bothering you about our cook, swordsman-san?" she asked just loud enough for the other to hear. She knew the answer of her own question already, but she still liked to hear it from the other. Zoro's brows furrowed while his dark stare watched her closely; an all knowing smile was tugged on her lips. He wasn't stupid. That woman already knew about the two of them.

"What do you want from us?" the dark glare there had turned all black, and the deep rumbling threatening voice would have send any other person on the run, but Robin kept watching his darkening eyes intensely, knowing what he was asking about now. She propped an elbow up on the table and rested her head in her left hand, watching the man from another perspective. Looking at him, she could see that the swordsman had gotten all tense and was sitting in a position there looked like he was ready to attack any second if she said or did anything wrong.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"It would be best if you told captain-san about it," She said calmly. Zoro slammed his fist hard in the table, making the blond chef jump and turning around to watch what was going on.

"Oi moss-head! What the hell are you thinking you're doing to-" he was cut off at once by said person who didn't pay him any attention.

"YOU DAMN HELL KNOW THAT WE CAN'T DO THAT!" he roared, anger pressing on every word. But Robin took it calmly, she had to. She knew that this was a difficult subject, but they had to talk about it sometime soon.

And soon was now!

"Captain-san is a loving person and can,"

"No he can't! He-" Robin moved her hand up and gave him a stern look.

"Let me speak out, Zoro!" the mention of his name for the first time on the woman's lips make him silence at once. "Where is your confidence in your captain, as his first mate?"

Zoro stared a bit more, his eyes steady but were still showing a hint of suppressed anger and worry before letting his gaze drop, and murmured through gritted teeth "You don't understand the situation fully. Luffy is unimaginable. We never know how he can react to anything. Sometimes he reacts badly to subtle matters, and sometimes he doesn't react at all when he should." He looked up on her and into her eyes. His hands started sweating, but he ignored it and focused to just keep his stare on the woman before him. He clenched his fist and bore them deeper into the table. "Robin, this is something really serious and you know it yourself. You're not stupid! But we don't even know if Luffy can really take it, he's not just a tad younger than us. He's seen the horrors of the Sea but this is on a totally different level! Being… what we are... is not acceptable on any ship, yet alone on a pirate ship!"

"But,"

"I've seen…" Sanji began, cutting the raven off and took a shaking breath as he came slowly up to them, and lighted himself a cigarette. His hands shook slightly; the one grabbing the arm crutch tighter and the other digging its nails deeper into the cigarette. Robin looked slowly up on him, but the swordsman didn't and kept staring on the raven. "I've seen, when people where caught, figured out," he said slowly, took a long drag on his cigarette, letting the poisoned smoke linger in his lungs to calm him a bit and then blew it slowly out before he continued again. "Back at Baratie we had a strict policy. If you fucked another man, you could see yourself as already dead. The same policy was used on many other pirate ships there came visiting." He looked up, not knowing when he ever had looked down, and stared deep into the archaeologist's eyes. "Robin, you who have been on the sea for so long… you must know… you must have seen when they punished, tortured people when they were caught with 'their pants down', literally." Robin didn't answer, but the swordsman saw the suppressed feelings there kept changing; her shoulders stiffened, brows furrowed, eyes darkened as they remembered seeing something she didn't want to tell, and her fingers turned all white as they held tighter around that mug of coffee she were handed earlier.

Robin sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

"Yes, I've seen," she finally admitted. Sanji nodded in confirm.

"Zeff let us always see what would happen if we were caught together with another man. He let us watch as pirates tortured the _faggots_, they… it was horrible. Some were beat to death, others drowned, shot, hanged, burned,"

'_Stop this!_' Zoro prayed as he listened to the chef going on of the list of torture he had witnessed. He himself had never seen, but he knew the consequences, he had heard about what could happen –once he even heard that a man had been driven out of a town, naked, his cock cut off so he never could call himself a man anymore, but he never lived for that long. The smell of his blood from his missing limb attracted wolfs to him, and the day after they only found the licked bones of him. Some told about that they had heard screams in the distant as the man had been eaten alive.

The swordsman shuddered just by the mere thought of it. '_And then thinking that Sanji have been witnessing when people were being tortured._' His stomach turned as he imagined it. What a horror. No wonder that he had been so nervous and so afraid about their whole situation.

What had he been dragging the poor cook in to? More torture and fear!

"Do you understand how we'll feel if he took this negatively?" Zoro finally spoke as the chef was done with his list of witnessing different kind of tortures, the rest he had heard from other pirates, other cooks and other travellers. "I know that few people can accept us, but…" he paused to return Sanji's worried gaze, who now stood up against the counter closest to them with his cigarette only mere inches away from his lips, gazing back at the swordsman with a look mixed with both fear and rage, and whispered "I can't even start to imagine how he'll start looking at us... if he ever found out… if they others ever figured it out about us," he looked down and gnawed on his lower lip, his fingers tightened into a shaking fist. "We'll be lucky if we'll just been thrown off on the next island."

Robin sighed and shook her head, "Zoro, I believe I have the right to say that on this whole ship, you of all should understand Captain-san the most. Do you honestly believe that Luffy would react like that? When have you thought so little of our captain?" Zoro looked up, his gaze was distant, and the same went for their cook who kept holding his smoking cigarette, only few inches away from his lips. "This isn't just a matter of 'the captain must know everything', but this is also about bond. Luffy has the right to know not just as your captain, but also as your friend. Luffy will be more heartbroken if he heard it from the mouth of another, he will feel betrayed that the two of you didn't trust him enough to tell him... It may just be a few petty words but this is akin to stabbing a knife to his wounded chest if you do not tell him."

The two men shared worried glances to one another, and kept their eyes locked. Zoro wanted so badly to go up and hold around him, comfort him, tell him that everything would be all right… but he didn't even know if he himself believed in that. And secondly; he couldn't do what he wanted to do, as long as Robin was there, even so that she knew about them already.

"We can't," the cook spoke silently and shook his head, a deep sigh leaved his lips "I'm sorry, Robin-chan, but we can't… not yet." Zoro nodded, confirming what the blond said. "We… _I _need to figure out of things at first, getting comfortable with this 'thing' we're having, know if it's really _is _me… or not," It stung more in Zoro's heart than it should when he heard those things from the blond. So he wasn't all that ready for their relationship? Zoro couldn't blame him, after all what he had seen what happened to people like them other places, after all that shit he had been through recently.

Sanji played with his smoking cigarette between his long slender fingers, his mind in deep thoughts, even as he spoke again. "We… need to settle things at first. Let us 'get used' to this at first, Robin-chan," his eyes zoomed back to present time, and he looked up on the raven "please don't say anything to anyone yet,"

Robin took a deep breath and nodded, but threw a quick worried glance towards the deepest shadow in the kitchen to her right, where she had seen coal-black eyes watching them with worry. They shone in the weak light as they looked up on their chef, and then up on their first mate.

Luffy closed his eyes, suppressing the tears there wanted to flow. He slid slowly down to the floor, careful not to make a single sound. Robin had seen him, she knew that he had been there the whole time, that was why she had taken this subject up. She knew that he already knew, and he accepted it, he accepted their relationship and he would do anything what he could to help them…

'_Why are they so afraid of me? They know me, don't they?_' he wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled his legs closer into his thin frame, and leaned his heavy head on the legs. '_I've changed… I've changed a lot on some parts, they know and they've seen, ever since Ace…_' he sucked in some air and panicked a little as he feared that the others had heard him, but luckily they haven't. '_They don't k-know if they should dare to trust me… perhaps if it had happened before…_' he pressed his face hard down on his knees, the tears stung in his eyes and his heart felt like being ripped into smaller parts… all over again. '_Ace… what should I do? How do I ever gain the trust from my two closest friends again?_'

"Help me Ace…" he mumbled silently, only loud enough for only him to hear.

"I understand," he heard Robin answer, her stoic voice dripping off with sadness.

He should never have sneaked into the kitchen tonight after a night-snack. He shouldn't have hidden in this corner as he saw Zoro stomp in, he should have jumped on him and tell him how happy he had been to see him up and walking again and then just taken the beats and kicks there would have come from sneaking into the kitchen in the middle of the night… even so that he couldn't open up the refrigerator. But then Sanji had come and he wanted to give them peace… and then he saw Zoro kiss him. It was the second time he had seen it happen, and it make him happy to see that it was more passionately than the first time. He should have never staid. He should have never seen. And he should have never listened.

He burrowed his head further into his legs, if possible, killing the weak sound of his cries.

What kind of a captain was he?

"…Ace…!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Sanji blinked. His brain didn't comprehend with what it was seeing. Then he blinked again and opened his mouth to say something, as it finally dwelled on him _what _he saw, but his throat ran dry and his voice was empty for words. Instead it was Zoro who spoke.

"Luffy?" he couldn't believe it himself either when he suddenly saw the raven step out of the shadows, his head bend, his eyes staring on the lines of every plank there together created the wooden floor. He had never expected that the pattern could be so fascinating to look on.

Robin didn't even look up when she felt him coming, nor as his name was mentioned, and instead paid more attention to her own coffee. She didn't have to look to know what kind of expression their young captain had. She knew that he would come forth.

"Sanji," the raven haired captain spoke quietly, never looking up… he didn't dare. He took a deep breath and waited. Waited for a sound, a voice, _anything_! But the cook was silence. He sighed and looked up. He had to face them directly when he spoke to them then! He shouldn't hide his face like a coward, when he was supposed to be the captain of this ship… for god's sake!

"Sanji!" he spoke again, a bit louder, and a bit more commandingly. The cook flinched.

"Ye-yes… captain…?" Luffy closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breathe, when he heard that title. Sanji nevercalled him 'captain' in his own kitchen… _never_! Luffy opened his eyes again and surveyed the blond before him, who stood at the counter, grabbing his arm crutch so tight that he would have thought that it would break any moment from now. It wasn't of anger, no, if it just was that… it was of pure fear that the chef's else so steady hands was shaking so dramatically when grabbing that thing.

The young captain threw a quick glance Zoro's way, who still were standing at the table. His dark eyes where hard, ready to take whatever would come, but also cared a huge amount of sadness, embarrassment and guilt in them. But his body for that sake was ready to fight, ready to defend… ready to even commit mutiny if needed. Luffy knew that.

He looked at the blond again.

"Do you love Zoro?"

Sanji gnawed on the inside of his mouth. What should he do? Luffy knew. He had been listening to their conversation, so it wasn't like he could run from it.

"Luffy," he said slowly.

"Do you?" the raven tried again. Sanji sighed and dropped his head and mumbled something. "No, Sanji, look at me when speaking to me," The blond looked up, sadness filled his visible eye, but not a tear released from its place.

"Yes, I do," he finally admitted. Luffy nodded in confirm, and then looked at his first mate, who had closed his eyes and clenched his fists tighter. They really didn't trust him, did they? Was they really that scared of him?

"Zoro?"

"Yes," the swordsman answered at once in a sigh and looked at him, his eyes where hard, but truthful and warm, sad and embarrassed. "I love him… Luffy," the captain nodded again, and then looked down on the floor again.

"Why…" he gnawed on his lip to stop himself from crying "why didn't you trust me enough to come and tell me this?" the two older teenagers looked baffled on their captain before them. Luffy looked up. "Have I really changed that much that you don't dare to trust me with a thing like this?" God, he was really close to break down any moment now. He bit harder in his lip. The taste of blood touched his tongue.

Zoro didn't know what he should think. He was confused. Was Luffy giving them the permission to be together? Or was he trying to throw them out on a 'nice' way?

"I know it's disgusting that two men-"

"Who said that I am disgusted by it?" the raven captain cut off at once. "_Who_ says that I don't accept this?"

"Luffy…?" Sanji said slowly, not daring to believe what he was hearing. Zoro was the same.

"You…?"

"No, I don't think like that," he pulled a small smile, there soon faltered again, "I just want to know why you don't trust me enough to tell me something like this. I should care less if it was right; it's actually none of my business, but… I want to help you if you get in trouble, or if you have troubles in between you. I wanna know. I wanna _help_ you!"

'_Damn tears! Stop falling!_' Luffy cursed in his mind as he felt the cold tears slowly running down his cheeks. Robin finally looked up, but didn't say anything.

"I don't know," Sanji finally spoke, and lighted himself a cigarette to calm his nerves. Was Luffy really…? "We've seen so much, we feared that your kindness had limits. We –as the moss-head said before- was afraid of that you would get disgusted by us,"

"But I don't!" Luffy pouted childish, he couldn't take all this dark-talk anymore.

'_Need to lift the mood_'

"I just told you, didn't I?" he crossed his arms and sneered "and if anyone ever tries to make fun of you guys or anything, I'm gonna kick their asses!"

Sanji's heart melted as he felt the mood raise and the warm spreading inside of his body, as his mind finally wanted to understand what actually was going on. Luffy was accepting them! He wasn't disgusted by them, he didn't want to throw them out, no torture either –not that he would have thought that he would do such a thing in the first place-, no. Luffy would even _help _them and _protect _their 'thing'. He could have cried of happiness, he could have laughed out loud and embraced their wonderful captain, who stood before them and was pouting like a little child, because of their idiotic stupidity, not trusting, not believing in him, their own captain, their own _friend._ And Sanji _did_ laugh out loud, lifting the mood even more, and he embraced his captain as the kid finally came up to him. He heard Zoro's low chuckle and Robin's quiet giggles, and saw her drying a tear away from her eyes.

Luffy embraced his cook back, giggling along with him and the others, and then felt wetness on his shoulder, where the blond head was rested. Sanji burrowed his head deeper into his shoulder, muffling his laugh, and hided his tears of happiness and of relief, that only Luffy was allowed to see, or rather _feel_. The raven rubbed his back and held him tighter, then released them and slammed his fist down in his own hand.

"Yosh! Let's have a party tomorrow!" his smile grew even more as he looked at the two older teens "For Zoro's and Sanji's happiness! Ne, and Robin, don't tell the others what the party is really about, okay?"

"Hai, Captain-san," she said through happy tears "it is just one of your sudden out-of-blue-parties, that we know so much about,"

"Yeah!" Luffy said proudly and jumped towards the swordsman. "Zooorooo-!" he called and opened his arms. Zoro stepped back and moved his hands up in protections.

"No way in hell, Luffy! Hug me and I'll kill you!"

"But but, Zooorooo," he pouted "Sanji caaan!"

"_That's_ different!" Luffy stopped and smiled again.

"Okay, then do it!"

"Eh, huh?"

"Hug him!" he stated, as was it the simplest thing in the world. Zoro's cheeks began to heat up and light red colour spread across his face.

"Damn hell not as long _you're _here!" he stated embarrassed.

Sanji chuckled darkly and crushed his cigarette in the ashtray beside him on the counter. Give it to Luffy to lift a bad mood on any given time.

"Damn moss-head," he said as grabbed his arm crutch and limped towards the swordsman, who glared up on him.

"What was that, curl-brow? Oi! What are you…?" In two long strides the chef was before the swordsman, a finger to his lips stopped him from saying anything more, and the lustful look in his eyes, make his cheeks heat even more. Damn hell! No, he was _not _blushing!

"If not a hug, what about this?" Zoro never got any changes to answer him, nor to do any restrain, as the chef suddenly sealed his lips with his own soft once. Zoro looked panicked around himself, his face having a nice colour of beat red right now, but Luffy only smiled happily at them, and Robin hided her blush behind a cup of coffee.

'_They really _do _accept this!_' he finally understood, and sneaked his arms around the chef and pulled him even closer and deepened the kiss. '_Hell then, let them see if they're so interested_.'

"Yosh!" Luffy exclaimed some few minutes later and raised his arms up in the air "And now a midnight-snack!"

"Hell no!" the chef cursed and suddenly lashed a kick out and send the captain flying. Zoro wondered how the hell the blond could be so fast. Hell! He'd just been standing with him for a second ago!

Sanji limped over to where Luffy laid and rubbed his head, and grabbed his white t-shirt where '_Ape_' was written on it.

"And _what _were you doing out here in the first place, _captain_?"

"Uh-uhm…" Luffy looked away, drops of sweat where running down his face "Seeing if Zoro was okay…?"

"…In the refrigerator?"

"Sanji I didn't take anything, I swear!"

"So you _did _try to steal food in the middle of the night!"

'_Back to the normalcy,_' Robin thought and looked at the two as the one was yelling the other in the face while shaking him so much that she would have thought that the captain's head soon would fall off. She chuckled and looked up on their swordsman, who looked at the two as well. '_He's smiling,_' she noted and smiled even more herself'_it is a rare thing to see such a calm smile on his face. He looks so happy… and relaxed when watching our blond cook-san_.' She caught him in glancing down at her and then frowned on the whole scene instead. She lifted a knowing brow. '_Ah, calm smile when no one is watching him. He's still embarrassed to show 'his other side' of himself. How cute._'She chuckled lightly and looked on the commotion before them again; Luffy was holding around Sanji for dear life and crying his eyes out, while he begged him to give him some night-snack.

"What are you laughing at, woman?" the swordsman asked in a dark tone. Robin gave him a knowing smile.

"Oh, I think that you do know what I am laughing at, swordsman-san. Am I not right?" Zoro looked away; his ears and cheeks once again beat red, while he mumbled something about 'damn irritating all-knowing woman'.

Robin smiled in satisfaction. She didn't regret what she had started up.

"Sanjiiii pleeeeaseeee-! Give me some fooood, noooow!"

"No! Argh! Okay then! Just, stop FUCKING STRANGLE ME DAMN IT!"

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN: So, new chapter is finally up! Hope you'll like it, and sorry for the long wait ^o^ Next chapter will be up soon too, but but! That'll depend on you! Please Review & Review! They always makes me happy and makes me want to write some more.**

**Oh! A little spoiler till next time; There'll be some smexy scenes in it! XD am I not nice to let you know? Or just cruel to tell you and let you wait? –evil laugh-**

**Anyway, answers on reviews will from now on be able to find in the end of each chapter, instead of on top of it^o^ THANKS FOR READING!**

Until next time; TAKE CARE~!


	23. Kiss me, Love me, Hold me

_**A big thanks to LunaticV for beta-reading this chapter ^o^ Thank you~! –hug-**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_What is it there brings us together?_

_What is it there rips us apart?_

_Where is the time for love?_

_And why can't we stay in that time?_

_Please hold me, _

_And never let go of me!_

**22. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Kiss me, Love me, Hold me**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next morning they set sail after making a last restock. And Luffy proclaimed to everyone that they should throw a party at the evening, as both Zoro and Pernilla had woken up again –only three other people knew what the real reason to the party was really about. The first thing the brunette girl did when she woke up was to find the blond chef and finish what she had started to work on. Oliver and Nicki had started talking again as they had seen their friend woke up. She had thrown them a calming, all-knowing smile.

Zoro sat and watched as the brunette pulled off the bandages on the cook's leg, and revealed a not well-looking open wound there, which was the size of a whiskey-bottle. No wonder the cook had trouble with walking. He sipped his bottle of booze as he watched clasped her hands together, concentrated, and then opened them again and turned them down to the big wound. A weak light formed between her hands and the bloodied leg, and soon the chef began hissing as the wound felt like it was burning. He couldn't stop looking at the work with fascination. It went far over his own imagination.

"Fuck!" the blond chef cursed and grounded his teeth hard together. He grabbed tighter on the stool he was sitting on, and swallowed hard. It burned! His whole leg felt like it was burning up, like he had been foot bathing in the mouth of a volcano full with red bubbling lava. He felt a bit dizzy, the pain slowly taking over his whole body, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. As he opened them again, he had turned his face a little without knowing it at all, and watched the swordsman drinking from a whiskey-bottle as he looked down on his painfully healing leg, as if he was watching an interesting TV-program. He sneered and lashed his arm out towards him. "Fuck-head, _give _me _that_!" he said and grabbed the bottle out of the mouth of the other, who almost choked on it, and coughed a lot while banging his hand to his chest.

He growled as he watched the blond slurp his whiskey down, as if it was a distasteful medicine he was taking. "At least you could _ask_, freak-brow!" he sneered and crossed his arms over his chest, and Sanji swore that out of the corner of his eye, he saw the green-head pouting. It was adorable. It was memorable, and he _so _much wanted to tease him with it, if there wasn't a sickening pain shot up through his leg in that same moment. He gasped, forgetting for a split second that he still had the bottle to his lips, and swallowed a big amount of alcohol in the same time. He pulled the bottle away and coughed violently.

Zoro pulled a sadistic smile at seeing the cook choking on his whiskey, and Sanji saw it. The marimo was _so _gonna pay for that later! As soon as Pernilla was done healing his legs, he tested his leg a little to see if everything worked as it should without any pain, and kicked the swordsman out of the room, who flew across the deck and rammed into their captain, who had been sitting and laughing while playing with both Chopper and Usopp. They both ended up in a bundle of tangled limbs. Luffy laughed again after coming over the shock.

"Get the hell off me, Luffy!" Zoro roared and glared daggers towards the smirking blond, who stood leaning against the wall next to the infirmary, and lit himself a cigarette. "_You_! What the hell was that fo –What the _fuck _you think you're doing?" he scolded at Luffy again, as he felt a hand touch his ass. Something, he didn't know _what _it was, touched his crotch as well.

Luffy pulled a foxy smile and then stamped his foot harder down, as he tried to pull his tangled arm free. "Sorry Zoro, but…" he pulled harder and grounded his foot harder, causing the swordsman to let out a silence scream. "Yosh! Let's try this then," he said and readied himself for something Zoro didn't know what was, but knew it would either be painful, or he would get himself embarrassed on some way.

"O-okay, Luffy, just, stay still! Dammit! What part of '_stay still_'didn't you understand? Wait," he tried to free himself, but found out fast that Luffy's rubber-limbs had entangled around him too much for even any possibility to get free. He glared up on Usopp as he heard the sniper snicker. Said person jumped with a yelp behind the cyborg, who came down to them at the same time.

Luffy tried to free himself again, and then came up with an idea. "Ah! Wait Zoro!" he tested his limbs a little and pulled a smile. "I got it!"

'_I don't like that smile_,' the swordsman decided, and swallowed hard.

"Gum gum,"

'_No, I don't like this idea at all!_'

"…octopus!" the captain's limbs grew even longer. Zoro growled, and Sanji began laughing his ass off while 'observing' them.

"Yeah, _that's _really a great plan, Luffy!" he called, and the swordsman wished to shut that mouth with something… and _no _he did _not _suddenly start to blush like hell by the thought of his tongue down the blonds' throat! Definitely _not_!

"How the _hell_ is this going to help…?" he asked as calmly as he could, his patience slowly running out, as the rubber-captain looked around on his long loose limbs that laid like a mess all around them.

"Ah, don't worry, I'm not done yet." He promised with a large toothy smile.

"Oh god, I got to see this," the swordsman heard the cook say in the distance… or was it that witch to Nami?

Nope!

It was _both _of them who said it at the same time!

"Gum gum…"

And he _really _didn't like the way all the limbs suddenly started to get tighter, trembling and shorten really fast, as Luffy 'pulled' his arms and legs back.

'_Oh god!_'

"BUNGLER-!" and in a split second as the limbs snapped back to their original length and place, the swordsman got spun around multiple times, before being sent far out in the horizon.

"_LUUUFFYYYY-! YOOOUR DEEEAAAAD-!_"

Luffy stood up, his hand on his straw hat, as they heard the sound of a low splash in the distance.

"Ups!"

They others sweat dropped.

Sanji almost fell over the railing from laughing too much.

"Ah, a good thing that he was tossed forwards," Nami said from beside the crumbling chef "then he can cool off until we pick him up."

Sanji almost died because of the lack of air from laughing all too much.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Zoro had never enjoyed a bottle of warm sake as much as he did now. Sanji's buffet was explicit and almost surpassed all of his other dinners he had created before. He hummed as he bit in the juicy flesh, and the spicy taste exploded immediately in his mouth. The long table was placed out on the deck; a sky-blue dew was draped over it where all the creations of food was placed all the way down the table. And then there was the dessert for later. His mouth started running just by the thought of it. Normally he wasn't into sweet things… except if it was created by the hand of their blond chef.

If Zoro should be honest, he had never enjoyed a meal this much, while having the great darkening sky above them.

"Naa, Zoorooo-! Please pull me down again-!" Luffy whined from the mast above them, drooling like a river while he watched them eat. Zoro pulled a sadistic smile.

"Na, I think I'll let you hang up there just a little more… just until after the dessert."

"Zooooroooo-! Sanji was the one who kicked yooouuu-!" their captain whined again, sounding more pathetic than before, and tried to free his limbs that had been bound around the mast high above the others who were eating. But Zoro's knots were far too good and strong. He pouted and whined again. And the swordsman only sniggered at it.

"You're a sadistic bastard, you know that, right?" the blond chef said as he passed him while carrying a plate with sauce, meat and potatoes, no doubt on the way to the girls with it, who sat chatting and laughing with the others. But Zoro grabbed his arm and pulled his head down, so the blond almost dropped his plate. "What the-?"

"You just wait and see how 'sadistic' I can be, later on when it's _your _time to be 'punished'!" the swordsman said, just barely loud enough for only the chef to hear. There was something about the way he emphasized the word 'punished', and then that predator-like glint in his eyes while licking his thin lips, that sent a goose bump-shiver down his spine. Sanji's throat felt all dry, and swallowed hard as he felt a calloused hand dropping down from his arm, running slowly down his hips and then resting and grabbing his crotch in a tight grasp. He almost gasped out loud, and searched around them with heated cheeks to ensure himself that none had neither heard nor saw them, or for that matter; seen _Zoro's _hand a certain place where it shouldn't be.

The swordsman gave a devilish chuckle and removed his hand. The cook stood there for a moment, but there were no angst, no fear in that ocean-blue eye as he had expected to see when he spoke to him the way he had just done. But there were no sign of fear, only embarrassment and a growing lust. He sighed in relief. That was what he had hoped for.

Sanji looked quickly around them and leaned down to the swordsman's one ear, as none looked their way.

"I'll be waiting, _marimo_~," the chef purred in a barely whisper, and gave the lope of the ear a seducing lick before straightening up again and turned his back to him. He knew that the idiot was watching as he walked down to the girls, swaying his hips ever so temptingly.

Zoro had almost dropped his own fork when hearing that lustful seducing voice purr into his ear, and fought hard not to blush too much so they others could see, after that damn cook had licked his ear. His hand moved slowly up to it, pausing just a few inches away from it, and then dropped it again and grabbed his fork and knife and ate faster. He swore he just heard the bloody chef chuckle darkly when seeing how he was eating his food. Thank god that Sanji was no longer thinking of that _bastard,_ Hunter, anymore. Not from what he could see. Sanji had become more like himself, and a bit more perverted_,_ though he never had thought that it would have been possible. He dared to do more things, to be more like himself, to laugh, and to sweet talk with the girls again… just like he did now.

Then he suddenly remembered something.

None had been looking their way, none had heard them because they were chatting and laughing and goofing around so loud and had been too occupied with their own stuff and Oliver's little 'show' with transformation and doppelgangers.

None had seen his way.

None, other than their captain who was hanging above them! He had forgotten everything about him for a moment. He tilted his head back and glared up at the kid; said kid was looking the other way while humming and whistling on a happy song. As he sensed someone looking at him, he craned his neck and gave a big toothy smile to his swordsman, who looked like he could kill him on the spot. Luffy knew that Zoro knew that he had seen them, but he had never been able to hear them. But he didn't have to; just the expressions in the two teens eyes were enough to tell what they were talking about.

"What are you singing so happily about?" the swordsman grumbled.

Just because he knew that he had seen… it didn't mean that he had to admit it out loud. He gave him one of his goofy smiles.

"Heya Zoro!" he called. Said person raised a brow in question. Yup! He knew it pretty well. "Wanna pick me down now?"

'_Damn captain seen it all… and now he tries to play it off like he haven't._' Zoro pulled a smile.

"Nope!"

"ZOOROO-!" Luffy screamed in heartbreak. Zoro laughed out loud. Hidden behind his pout, Luffy was actually smiling happily. He was happy to see them happy. He was pleased to see the good old Sanji was back… but he would also get _really _happy if he could get down again and get something to eat. His stomach grumbled again, pointed out that it really _needed _something to get fed with.

"Okay then, punishment-time is over," the swordsman suddenly stated as he had emptied his bottle of sake and placed it hard down on the table, underlining his words. Luffy would have jumped of joy if possible, and hummed happily as the swordsman climbed up at the mast to get to him, and sat down right above him and looked at him with a malicious smile. "And then we say… what?" he asked the young captain. Luffy gave him a toothy smile.

"Please?" Zoro raised a brow and shook his head slowly. "Uhm…" Luffy thought hard, and then gave him a puppy-look-of-doom as he said "Sorry, Zoro…"

"For…?"

"For spinning you around and toss you far out into the ocean!" '_But it _did_ look funny!_' he wanted to say, but knew that if he did, he shouldn't expect to get any treat from the food down under him.

"Aaand…?"

'_Oh no!_'

"What?" Luffy asked innocently. The swordsman snorted and was about ready to climb back down again.

"Goodnight, Luffy,"

"Wa-wait!" the straw hat boy panicked. Zoro climbed back over to him and gave him once again his 'what'-look. "I'll give the two of you privacy the next time, and don't peek when you kiss. Even so that it does look cute!"

Zoro glared at him -and no, he was _not _blushing again!- but then smirked. "You're a pervert, ya know?" Luffy only snickered foxily, and the swordsman began working on the knot created by arms and legs. Few seconds later the raven captain fell down from the mast, landing at the place where Sanji had stood just a moment ago.

"Thanks Zoro!" he called up at the swordsman, who mumbled something while he climbed slowly back down again. Luffy took a place at an empty seat, where a pile of warm meat awaited him. He dug into the pleasure at once and hummed at the wonderful taste that melted and exploded in his mouth, and haunted all his senses. Many would think that with the way he was eating he didn't have a chance to taste it, but of course he did, else he never would have hired a high-class-cook, if he couldn't taste the good taste of the food. But damn, he thought that he would have taken Sanji to the crew anyway. He was so damn cool anyway, and fought like a devil! _Him_ being a cook was just a good excuse… a _really _good excuse, and then in the same time the blond was one of the best, if not _the _best.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

The party went on, and not before midnight, after eating and drinking to the sound of Brook's playing violin, enjoying themselves and after most of them slowly got too drunk to even stay awake, Luffy slowly called it a night… or so he wanted to. He sat and laughed at Usopp's ridiculous story, that didn't even have a head or tail in it, after speaking about how 'he, the Grat Cahptan Vusopp, once defeetadh one of da greatest mango-flowers who wanted to take over ah little thown called Hippo-hop'.

Chopper, sitting next to the sharpshooter, already had met his destiny and was sound asleep in the talking man's lap. After Usopp fell backward and began snoring out loud, the raven began watching what his other friends were doing.

Nami were talking with both Brook and Nicki at the long table. Pernilla too, was sound asleep, arms behind her neck as he slept up against the mast. Robin stood by herself at the railing with a glass of something mixy-max alcohol that Sanji had mixed for them, and watched as the two first mates were up in a fight, over something he hadn't paid attention to. But it was nice to see both him and Nicki in a good mood again and back to themselves, and- '_Auch! _That_ hit must have hurt like damn._' Luffy grimaced as he heard a cracking sound as Oliver flew across the deck and landed just few feet away from Nicki, who almost fell over him, and began barking at him to watch where he was flying. Okay, a good sign on that the blond wasn't that sober anymore. Oliver was soon back up on his feet again and jumped up on Zoro, who almost lost his footing and swayed dangerously. Then the fight continued from where they had left, with a new 'member' to join them; the barking blond.

Speaking of blond people.

Luffy leaned back, his arms planted behind him in the soft green grass as he surveyed the deck for a certain blond, but Sanji was nowhere to be seen. Oh, no wait, _there _he was. Sanji swooned towards the lonely raven woman, who stood and watched the fight with great amusement, but his feet failed him and he fell clumsily to the floor in a weird pile of his own limbs. Sanji mumbled something Luffy couldn't hear, highly probable cursing at himself. Robin looked down at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Yes, cook-san? You wished something from me?" She asked, as was the blond standing normally before her, and not crawling on the floor to figure out how on earth to stand up properly on his legs again, as he did just now. Sanji chuckled and grabbed the railing beside the raven, definitely pretty drunk, and helped himself to stand up.

Luffy couldn't stop smiling at his clumsiness.

"Ah, Robin, my angel," the blond said, his voice slurring a little as he spoke, then he giggled again. He bent down to grab the bottle he had been holding before falling. Luckily the cork was still on. He leaned back against the railing and looked up in the night, where dark clouds were travelling over it. He closed his eye as a wind blew in his face, and played with his golden strands of hair, that danced around his pale face. Sanji chuckled, he knew his mind was completely fogged by the alcohol, but he didn't care.

"Mmm-hm-hm, damn I'm drunk and horny~," the blond admitted in a low purr. Robin blinked and tilted her head while she surveyed him.

"I am sorry, but I do not think that I can help you with any of your problems, cook-san," a smile grew on her lips, "but perhaps swordsman-san can help you with the last?"

There was silence between the two of them for a moment, only the sound of their fighting nakama's was to hear, before Sanji's visible eye widened and his face paled, as it slowly dawned on him what he had just said out loud. He turned his head fast towards the raven, almost getting sick by the fast movement.

"Oh my god, Ro-robin-chan, I-I didn't mean to… I mean I didn't… I-I am utterly sorry that I… shit…!" he ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed it tightly at the back of his neck, and let out a frustrated sigh, while his cheeks turned beat red within a second How could he? How could he say such a thing to Robin-chan? _Fuck_ he was an idiot!

But the raven only chuckled lightly and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It is okay, cook-san. Men and alcohol is just no good cocktail in all," she joked. The chef let out a low chuckle, though there was no humour in it, and slowly looked up at her. Her eyes were soft, but a glint in them, almost devilish he would call it, gave him the chill.

He groaned and pushed himself away from the railing, swaying a little as he didn't have anything to hold on to.

"Cook-san?"

"Yes my lovely dove?" she hesitated for a moment before speaking again.

"Is it because of me that you are drinking so much?" she asked guiltily. Sanji blinked confused a couple of times, and then smiled at her.

"Its okay, Robin-chan, it's nothing –you helped us though. I just… wanna enjoy myself," he lifted the bottle up and sloshed the alcohol inside of it with a light twist with his wrist "it _is_ a party alright, ne?" he said with an innocent smile. But the archaeologist knew better, she knew that he was lying. She dropped her head and then looked at the ocean behind them. She breathed in the salty air and sighed.

"It is _him_, isn't it? You are worrying about Hunter, am I not right?" Sanji went silent for a long moment, the sounds around him drowned out, only the sound of the wind blowing him in the face was heard, and his own beating heart.

His left hand moved up and removed the cork from the bottle, he paused, the bottle only few inches away from his lips, his hair covering his eyes so the raven couldn't see his expression, but she didn't have to, to know what he was feeling right now. Then his lips encircled the bottle, tilting his head a little, he felt the burning sensation as the liquid washed down his throat, the alcohol clouding his mind even more.

"Just…" he said slowly as he removed the bottle just a few inches from his lips, both eyes still covered in golden hair "…let me… forget everything for a moment,"

"Cook-san…"

"The one thing after the other… I just wanna forget the shit today," he cut her off with that and drowned his last words in the alcohol. Robin grimaced. She didn't like the way the chef chose to forget. She didn't like to stand there and watch him drink his brain and senses out… but then again, she could understand him. Any other 'normal' man would have killed themselves for a very long time ago, after going through what their chef had been through.

As the chef removed the bottle from his lips to breathe properly again, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Sanji blinked and looked confusedly at her.

"Robin-chan…?"

"Please, don't do anything stupid, cook-san," she said and gave his shoulder a light squeeze, and leaned closer in to him, so she was whispering into his ear "but perhaps you should go 'talk' with swordsman-san about your… earlier 'problems'?" She gave him one last squeeze to underline what she really meant and the archaeologist left him, bidding him a silent goodnight.

Sanji stood there, utterly confused. It was his cheeks that first registered what had just happened, then his heart… he looked around to see if anyone had seen them, and met Luffy's gaze. The captain smiled at him and tilted his head in the direction where Zoro was still fighting with the others. The blond gave him a smile. Perhaps they were right? Perhaps Zoro could help him to forget even more?

'_I _am_ pretty drunk right about now though, and hell, I _am _pretty horny too._' He chuckled to himself as the feeling from before woke up in him again. He licked his lips before taking one last gulp of the bottle, emptying it all, and then licked the droplets away from his lips again. He placed the empty bottle on the table as he passed it, hips swinging seductively as he walked up to the three fighting morons. He did all what he could to not think about how much trouble he had to just stand up straight when walking.

"Ne, Sanji?" The captain suddenly called from his side, and pulled at his shirt. Sanji groaned at being disturbed on his 'haunting-trail' towards a certain moss-head.

"What is it, Luffy?" the chef asked, trying not to sound as irritated as he was. Luffy gave him one of his infamous smiles.

"Can I have another midnight-snack?" The answer was a kick to the back of his head; the movement almost sending the blond off balance. He stepped hard down on the black head, mostly to keep himself from falling, but also to teach the captain a lesson or two.

"Don't ruin your sleep by stuffing yourself with food before going to bed, baka!" the blond said. But then he suddenly pulled a smile and gave a quick glance towards the still fighting idiots before him, and a now awake and pissed Pernilla, who slowly stepped up to the idiot-trio, cursing something Sanji couldn't hear. '_Looks like she's about to take care of the other problems,_' he thought with a devilish smirk, and looked back down at the fighting rubber-head underneath his foot. He added a bit more pressure on it, and leaned a bit down so he didn't have to speak too loud. "But perhaps, if you hurry up and move your sorry ass to bed now, I will put some extra meat on your plates each morning, from tomorrow…?"

Luffy grew still, then craned his neck as much as possible to look up at the chef. "Re-really?"

"But you wont hurry up, you can forget all about it, and I'll just send you out swimming instead!" The moment the blond removed his foot, the raven captain stood up, all smiley and with arms up in the air.

"YOSH! CHOPPER! USOPP! BEDTIME NOW, OR I'LL GET NO EXTRA MEAT FOR BREAKFEASTS!" the two teenagers never got any chance to react to their captain's command from their dream world, as they where brutally woken up, as said captain grabbed a nose and a leg and pulled them along with him.

"LUFFYYY-! NOT THE NOSE! MY NOSE, DAMNIT!"

"WAAA! SOMEONE HAS GRABBED MY LEG-! SOMEONE HELP ME! IT'S A MONSTER! A –HELPMEPLEEEAAASEEE!"poor Chopper still hadn't found out that the one dragging him over the deck, smashing him and the longnose into the doorframes and other things, was his own crazy captain.

Sanji laughed and dusted himself clean as he stood up.

Franky and Brook looked stunned at the sudden maniac-going captain, as they were on their way with a huge stack of plates; Franky was carrying a whole table with the rest of the glasses, bottles, remaining dishes, plates and cutleries, back into the kitchen. Sanji didn't even wonder where his lovely Nami-san had gone, not before he out of the corner of his eye saw something orange disappear into the girls' quarters.

"What the hell was up with Straw-bro?" the cyborg asked and pushed his sunglasses up with his thumb, after placing the table down with a low _dunk_. Brook chuckled.

"Young people are really lively these days. Yohoho!"

"Ya know what's up with him, cook-bro?" the shipwright called as he saw the blond stood up suddenly, wobbling on his legs. "Oi! You okay yourself?"

"Ah, fine fine. Never been better," Sanji said and waved it off, like it was nothing.

"…Aha…?" The shipwright noted sceptically, as he saw how unsteady the thin blond was on his legs. It still wondered him and amazed him on the same time, how much power that could lie in those skinny legs. To be honest, with the strength like the cook had in his legs, he would have expected thick muscled legs instead of skinny ones that looked like they could break any second.

"Hey!" the cook called as he fished himself a cigarette. "Just let the rest of it stay when you're done with that," he pointed at what they were carrying now with his now lighted cigarette "we'll take care of the rest tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing, bro!" Franky called and was about to move again with the table as the blond called again.

"Franky! Brook!"

"What is it?" The cyborg called. Sanji smiled at the two of them.

"Thanks!"

The two men smiled.

"Anytime, bro!"

Sanji waved at them and set off into a run towards the three fighting men, who kept on yelling at each other, grabbing, kicking hitting; it actually looked more like a messy sumo-fight than a normal fight. He jumped up, and without any warning, just as Pernilla was about to move and hit them in their heads, Sanji's long black leg smashed into the face of the marimo, taking him by surprise. Pernilla, and the two others, stopped in their movements and looked baffled after the swordsman, who got a one-way ticket into the mast. The brunette blinked as Sanji landed again, who was a bit unsteady on his legs, and giggled at the swordsman who grumbled in annoyance and rubbed the back of his head.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR, CURL-BROW?" the swordsman roared, but Sanji only chuckled at him.

'_Okay, he's seriously drunk,_' the brunette noted and remembered what she was about to do herself. She knocked the two other idiots out, who never managed to see or realise what came upon them, and dragged the two of them away, mumbling that it was about time for them to get to bed, before ruining the whole ship or kill each other.

"Just felt like it," the cook said teasingly, after taking a long drag of his cigarette, and blew the smoke out in a long stream.

Zoro grumbled something while he rubbed his wounded head, where a new swelling was growing, and didn't notice the blond who stepped up to him, a big smirk plastered on his face.

"Whaz up, mossy-head? Being a bit drunk tonight to even stand up on your legs again?" Zoro lifted a brow.

"I think _you're _the one who's being drunk he- OUF! THE HELL?" Sanji snickered after placing a well placed kick just right in the swordsman's ribs. "Okay, you asked for it!" he roared and rose up, looking pretty pissed. "I'm gonna kick your fucking ass, you damn _question_!" Sanji laughed at him and ran off.

"Not if you can't catch me at first, shit-head!" he called after the raging swordsman, who was close on his tail. '_Shit! He's fast!_' he noted and ran even faster.

Zoro hunted him literally throughout the whole ship. The damn cook was fast! And whenever it succeeded him in coming behind _him_ instead, the idiot would slam him into a wall and press his own body up against his to keep him from running away or turn around, and lick his ear, his neck, blow teasingly where the wet saliva still lingered so it shuddered through his body, or just whisper mocking words to him, before running off again… this time when Zoro tried to defend himself and catch _him _instead, the cook still out tricked him and kicked him into another wall and pressed his body fully close into his back. Zoro gulped when he could feel a bulge up against his ass, and it didn't help that the cook purred while _rubbing_ it against his rear.

"Mmmm, I think I'm pretty drunk andhorny right now," he purred into his ear, sending small shivers through the others body. Zoro gulped and tried to turn his head enough to look at him. God, he was about to get hard himself.

'_I've never seen him like this before,_' he thought and closed his eyes, trying to suppress the urge to turn around, fling the teasing fucker to the ground and fuck all senses out of him. But he couldn't. Just because Sanji had got so well again, didn't mean that he could do as he wished. He had watched him this evening. How he often stood by himself and was buried in deep dark thoughts and bad memories. But the chef had just shrugged it off the best he could, and had drowned the rest of the thoughts and memories away with apparently alcohol. '_Is he just playing this? Or…?_' a gasp suddenly released from his mouth, as the blond began nipping his left earlobe with his teeth and was licking, sucking and pulling in his earrings; one by one. How the hell could that turn him on even more?

"Wanna play with me?" the chef purred into his ear and panted, while his crotch rubbed more aggressively against the others ass. He could feel how his cock got harder, his gasps became even heavier and the pressure even harder and rougher against the other. He heard Zoro swallow hard, his nails scraped against the wall, like they tried to stop him from doing something. Sanji sneaked a hand down before him and palmed the others cock.

Zoro gulped and had to restrain himself from pushing himself into that teasing hand, and moaned as it rubbed his ever growing hardness. Then suddenly all of that was gone, together with the heat behind his back. He heard the blond chuckle, and he turned his head enough to glare at the smirking and laughing idiot. Damn how he felt embarrassed.

"Why are you all like this, cook?" the swordsman asked, a bit harder than needed, but the chef didn't care.

Sanji chuckled again.

"Didn't I tell you, sword-boy?" he stepped closer until they stood nose brushing against nose. He leaned in, closed the distant even more in between them and licked the swordsman's cheek. "I'm horny," he purred again and rubbed his hips against the others front, and moaned into his ear "and I want you tonight~!"

That was the last drop to spill the water over the cup.

Zoro grabbed both of the blonds' arms and turned them both around, so said blond stood with his back against the wall instead, and crushed their lips together. Fucking teaser had teased him enough!

Sanji moaned into the kiss and then groaned. He kneed the muscle-head in between his legs and pulled away, as the other collapsed to the floor.

"The hell, cook?" the swordsman hissed while holding protectively on his molested cock.

"I said 'tonight', not 'now', shit-head," the cook said, but not in an angered voice. He turned around on his heel with a lustful smile and walked away from him, his hips swaying seductively from side to side. "But you have to catch me at first, marimo~!" he called over his shoulder, just loud enough for the other to hear. Zoro was soon up again and grabbed around the blonds' waist.

"Got you now," he whispered into the blonds' ear and licked it. Sanji tried to pull away, tried to get free again, but it was useless.

"Damn it, Marimo, not here!" he growled, but before he could say anything else he was turned around and was greeted with a deep, lustful kiss. Sanji moaned and almost forgot to fight to get free again. Then he remembered it and tried to push the other away. "N-not here," He gasped as he felt a wet tongue run down along his throat. He tried to shake the ever growing feeling off himself, enough to get to the point he wanted "Inside. The bar." He suggested, panting by the heavy friction between them and the ever growing limb in his now too tight pants, and pushed the arms off himself. "Now, let go of me," But the two strong arms came back with full force and held even tighter around his thin frame. Zoro buried his nose into the crook of his neck.

"No. Don't want to," the blond heard the swordsman muffle into his shoulder. Sanji groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Let go, moss-head, or-"

Zoro's strong arms held tighter around him, almost breaking him into two parts.

"I never want to!"

'_Are we even speaking about the same subject here?_' the blond wondered and blushed as the swordsman nuzzled deeper into the crook of his neck.

"Oi. What's up with you now?" The only answer he got was a deep lustful kiss that almost sent him falling to the ground. "Mmm, no. Zoro. Not… not here…" he said between kisses and tried to walk backwards. Zoro followed with him, and he hoped that he could guide the impatient idiot from the deck and all the way over to the Aquarium Bar like this. But as soon as they passed a hard surface again, he was slammed against it, and the swordsman deepened the kiss. A wet tongue licked his lips, he hummed and opened his mouth to let it in, and the tongue didn't waste any time and surged in to explore the only all too well-known mouth of Sanji.

Sanji opened his eyes, not knowing when he had closed them, and looked longingly to the door right on the other side of the deck. '_So close, and yet so far._' He thought, and almost lost it when Zoro's tongue hit the roof of his mouth. God, that idiot surely knew how to kiss. He groaned and turned his head away.

"No, Zoro," he panted and moaned as said person began kissing him down the throat instead. "N-not here. In there," he said, nodding to the door right across the deck. But Zoro didn't pay any attention, and licked his way up the blonds' throat instead. Hands tugged at his shirt and Sanji gasped as those two hands suddenly pulled the shirt out of his pants, and came in contact with his warm skin underneath it. Zoro groaned.

"Yes, right here," he said as he ran his hands under the shirt, feeling the small abs under his touch on the way up, ran them back down again to the small hips, and suddenly grabbed hold of him and lifted him up. Sanji yelped in surprise and tangled his legs around his waist in reflex. Before the cook ever could say anything more, he was silenced with another deep, longing kiss. Sanji had finally given up to both the alcohol and lust, and kissed as longingly back and moaned into the kiss.

Zoro pulled a bit away, just to get a new angle and kissed the blond again. Fingers crept up into his hair, massaging his scalp, like a kitten massaging its mother's breast to get some milk to drink; the other hand grabbed his shoulder loosely, just to hold somewhere. Sanji smelled strongly of alcohol. He wondered if he really should have given him the permission to even drink again, when the blond had come and asked him. First he didn't understand why the hell the cook came and asked him about such a thing, then he had remembered 'the rule' he had made to the cook, but since everyone felt comfortable around him again, he didn't see the problem in letting him. And now he was almost regretting it.

He opened his eyes slightly, not knowing when he ever had closed them, and looked up at the man he was kissing. Sanji's visible eye was closed. Zoro deepened thee kiss and the blond hummed. The blue moonshine played in his golden hair, and gave him a fairy, almost an angelic look. Sanji was simply beautiful, he couldn't run away from that, and he found himself falling in love with him all over again. He slid his hands up along his back, massaging it a little, and when he reached his shoulders, he pulled the cook closer into him. Yes, indeed he loved this womanizing, long legged, curl-browed, shit-mouthed, fucking adorable blond, and yes, he even loved all his irritating sides too. It was those sides which make him the man he was, and the man he fell in love with.

His other hand slid down along the blonds' back again, and he felt the chef's left leg drop a little, but still rubbing teasingly, lovingly, almost longingly at his side. He was too fucking beautiful and wonderful for his own good, sober or drunk.

Sanji shifted in his position and sighed deeply into the kiss. He could almost stay like this forever. He cracked his one eye open and was met with the deep of the night itself. Zoro's dark grey eyes shone in the night as they looked deep into his own blue, and he could almost swear that he could even see the moon itself in those shining lustful warm eyes. Zoro looked at him like he didn't care for anything else in the world, like what he only cared about, was already in his arms. Sanji moaned just by the thought of it. The thought of -or rather the _feeling_ of- being so much worth in the other man's eyes.

He moaned as Zoro flicked his tongue inside of his mouth, kissed him two times more on his lips and then trailed down along his throat with small wet kisses. Zoro nuzzled his nose in between golden strands of hair, and kissed the place right behind the chef's ear and licked it. Sanji moaned again and whimpered by the motion. Fuck! How come that the moss-head knew that he was so sensitive right there? He twisted and pressed himself harder up against the mast behind himself, and panted as the swordsman kept on touching him, licking him, nipping, biting and kissing him on places that make him feel like he was in heaven. A hand went down and rubbed him over his pants. Ecstasy growing, the needs for _doing it_ grew to almost unbearable, and a certain limb of him grew so much it was being painful underneath the other's hand. Just as he moved a little in the arms of the other man, friction between pants and erection became unbearable and made him feel lightheaded, almost sick, and it didn't help that there was a hand down there to tease him as well.

'_I need to come!_' he grabbed tight in the swordsman's hair and rolled his hips into the touch. '_I need to come, or I wont survive this!_' He panted hard; thrust his hips hard into that teasing hand and making the swordsman almost jump in surprise by that motion. "Zoro~" he purred and grinded himself against the swordsman's chest, to show him what he wanted, or more likely _needed_ right about freaking now. "A-aquarium… bar… now," he ripped in his hair, pointing out that he was serious. God, he was almost losing it! Zoro only groaned.

"No, here," he whispered stubbornly into the cook's ear and moved his hand down, in between the cook's legs, going further and rubbed his hand over his ass, pressing one finger up where he expected the rear to be. Sanji's eyes almost rolled back in his head by the touch, and moaned as he thrust up again but meeting nothing but thin air. The finger pressed harder, almost like it wanted to tear through his pants and fuck him right there.

"Damn it…Zoro," he cursed through clenched teeth and suddenly gasped as that same hand moved back up again and clamped hard around the bulge in his pants, and he whined into the swordsman's neck, not caring about how pathetic he sounded right about now. "Zoro," he panted, hot breath slamming into the face of the first mate as the blond pulled away from the neck and scraped his teeth against his jaw. His hips thrust up to that teasing hand, wanting, begging for more, but Zoro wouldn't let him have it that easily. "Other. See." He said short, not bothering to use too much energy in saying out full phrases by now, truth be told, he couldn't form any full phrases at all. He bucked his hips up again, but the hand was gone and he was instead pressed hard up against the mast behind him.

"I. Don't. Care." The swordsman imitated stubbornly, whispering the words into his ear, making the blond groan in irritation. Zoro kissed him. "Let them see, they're so drunk right now that they won't even remember any of it tomorrow."

"Bastard!"

"Love you too."

Sanji swallowed hard as a finger played with his zipper, pressing down a bit 'too' hard here and there, and then disappeared to grab his ass in a tight grip instead. God, he wondered why he hadn't lost it already. His mind almost going blank and his body almost allowed him to just being fucked right there.

Fucking teaser knew how to play his cards, and the idiot was even smirking triumphantly at him! "Move your ass… inside," the blond commanded, finally getting just a bit more control over himself again. He wrapped his legs around the swordsman's torso, and squeezed, swallowing hard as his erection was pressed painfully hard against the others chest.

But Zoro didn't even wince, not before he both felt and heard his back making some sounds that he didn't like. If the cook kept on like that, he would soon break it.

"Fuck!"

"We'll do that inside. Now, _move_!" he threatened, though his voice almost dripped from lust and into the swordsman's hungry mind, and then there was heard another _pop_ and a _crack _in the marimo's back. Zoro clenched his teeth hard together as the pain shot through him.

"Okay then. Just let go and get down."

"Nope! _You'll_ carry me,"

'_Is this guy drunk for real?_' the first mate thought_ 'His mood swings are even worse when being drunk!_'

"Why the hell should I?" he groaned back, still holding a painful cry from getting released from his throat. The blond leaned down and whispered into his ear, while running a playful finger along his jaw.

"If you want any, meat-head," he moved his hips to rub his hardening erection against him, it almost cost his every few sober strength to not just do what the swordsman wanted and just let him fuck him out here in the plain open "then move. Or I'll just go jerk myself off if you don't." Truth be told, he _couldn't _even walk, the pain in between his legs was too big. He gave a little warning squeeze again and the swordsman finally sighed in defeat. When he started walking towards the door, holding tightly around the soon-to-be-naked-blond, said blond leaned in, grabbed his head and began planting sloppy kisses on him, building up that lust that almost had been killed just a moment ago.

Zoro kicked the door open, earning a warning bite to his neck when he treated the door to one of the cook's favourite-rooms like that, and pushed the door shut with same foot, not caring about the second bite that earned him. He looked around in the room, mind blurred by the heated kisses he got from the cook in his arms, and a certain limb grew even more painfully in his now too tight pants. He searched quickly around the room, looking for a place to rip off the clothes off that fucking teaser he had in his arms and give him a mind-blowing fuck that he never ever thought was possible.

Suddenly he felt two feet's slam into the back of his knees, and he fell with a yelp to the floor like a rag doll. Sanji chuckled and pulled a devilish smile as he loomed over him, like a cat looming over its prey that it soon would like to eat. He licked his lips, and Zoro looked up at him, head still throbbing in pain from being slammed with full force down on the floor, and gulped at the look that met him. Golden hair fell over the blonds' face, encircling the one visible blue eye that was hooded with something that he couldn't describe other than pure lust. The light from the aquarium gave him a blue tint, and the white and grey shadows that danced on the walls and on the roof as the water in the fish tank moved, and the black fast-moving shadows, as the fishes swam around while playing with each other, gave the whole room the feeling of being underwater. And the cook? He looked almost magical in these blue surroundings.

The blond leaned down; golden hair tickled him on his cheeks, as the one over him panted into his face and licked his nose.

"You're so easy," he whispered mockingly into his ear, as he moved his hips down on his erection. A maniacal smile grew on those soft lips, as it succeeded him in ripping a moan out from the swordsman's throat. Long fingers worked fast over the buttons of his grey shirt, and soon his chest was exposed for the cook. Why wasn't he moving? Why didn't he grab that blond idiot and turned _him _on the back?

Sanji sucked in air by the sight underneath him. That long scar travelling over the swordsman's broad, muscled chest always had fascinated him on some way. He smiled even more and leaned down to claim it.

"Mmmm~, _mine_!" he whispered as he leaned his head down to it. Zoro propped up on his arms to see what the cook was talking about, and sucked in air as that gorgeous soft tongue licked its way up along one of his –he found out- most sensitive places; his scar! The tongue travelled even further up, licked its way up to the crook of his neck, and then licked back down. Going further, and further, and –Zoro gasped as lips moved over his now fully hardened erection and literally sucked on it through his pants.

The blond chuckled darkly as he already could taste the pre-cum that was wetting through his black pants. He moved up, surprised that the marimo hadn't made a move yet to flip them over, and pulled the zipper with his teeth, wanting to tease the other, but resulting instead in teasing himself even more to the unbearable. He moved his hands up along his own legs, moaning and closing his eyes shut and actually thrust his hips into his own hand as it touched his own throbbing erection. If he didn't get any further by now, his pants and underwear would soon be horrible to wear. The marimo underneath him moaned just by the sight of what he had done, and he pulled a small knowing smile.

"Like watching me, touching myself?" he asked him. The swordsman hummed and grabbed his face, and pulled him down to a deep, lustful kiss.

"Yeah," he breathed out, the single word rumbling in his chest, and he kissed him again, one hand holding his head down to the kiss, the other hand moving down to open the blonds' pants. He flipped them over so he now was on top, sitting on the others stomach, locking his legs together so he couldn't kick him if, and spread his arms out to each side. Sanji groaned at being trapped like this, closed his eyes and pulled his arms, fighting to get free. He knew that the cook couldn't take the wait much longer, but he himself couldn't either.

Sanji fought, but every time he moved, his fully hardened erection would rub against the others ass, and he almost couldn't take it much longer. He turned his face away, panting hard, embarrassed and angry and so fucking horny. Zoro moved his lips down to his one ear and whispered into it.

"I told you that I would punish you the next time we were alone, remember?" Sanji's visible eye widened; was the idiot really out to make him hard and wet, and not…?

"You," he shuddered as a tongue dipped down in his ear.

"I want you to beg for it," God, how come Zoro's voice could sound so deep and commanding and freaking erotic on the same time when being so damn teasing? Then, as the swordsman moved a little to sit better on top of him, and loosened his grasp around the cook's legs, he made an opening, and said cook took the chance and kicked out, freeing his legs fully, kneeing the swordsman in the back so he loosened his grip around his arms as well, and flipped them back over. He didn't waste time to move his hands into the swordsman's already opened pants and started to pull them down slowly.

Zoro attacked his mouth again before the cook could do anything else, and soon he was once again being on top of him, pressing him hard down to the cool tiled floor. The blond hooked his one leg around him as he licked his lips to get access in to the warm mouth. The kiss was slow, somewhat light, and highly sensual, Zoro found. Sanji didn't waste time to wrap his arms around his neck too, drawing him in closer, letting his heat seep into the others skin, sending him almost to the boiling point at once. Nails scraped against Zoro's grey shirt, claiming it to be fully off. Somehow the shirt got off without them breaking the kiss. Then the blonds' blue shirt disappeared into the night as well.

Sanji shuddered at the cool touch of the tiles to his back. But as heated skin came in touch with each other, sweat were already covering their naked torsos, turning on both of them even more, he forgot about the cold feeling on his back. Hot breath slammed into each others faces as they both panted when they pulled away from the kiss, turned their head a little to get a new angle of it and then met each other again in a more lustful, animalistic kiss that included biting and nipping.

Long fingers began to fumble with Zoro's pants again, wanting to prey them off; the cook was so impatient to get to the next step, but hell, he himself was too! Zoro tried the same but had a little problem with that damn fucking belt of his, and groaned in irritation. Sanji's hands came up to his as they had pushed his pants down to his hips, swatted his hands away, and opened his own. He lifted his hips, allowing the green-head to pull the clothes off, together with his boxer, while he kicked his shoes off quickly before the swordsman could pull it all off fully.

Sanji flipped them over again, once again sitting on top of the swordsman, now being fully naked, and rubbed his hands up and down his legs, while pulling the pants fully off him. His mouth was breathing right over his weeping cock on his way down, and he stuck his tongue out to taste the drips of pre-cum on the tip of the head. Zoro shuddered as the tongue touched his most sensitive place, and Sanji knew what the meat-head had in mind right about now. Suddenly his hands, that had been working on to pull both pants, underwear and boots off while kissing and licking the tip of the others cock, stopped as it touched something in the one pocket of the now free pants. He sat up, looked into the pocket and pulled out a little bottle with something in it there looked like oil. He lifted a curled brow in question.

"What's this?" he asked. Zoro flipped them back over again, taking the cook by surprise, and took the bottle out of his hands, while kissing him deeply, licked his lips and smirked down at him.

"You'll see,"

"What…?" then he smirked knowingly. "You had this planned as well, marimo?" he purred and rubbed his hips up against the other's fully hardened cock.

"Cook, keep doing that and I'll ravish you on the spot," he warned, cursing the shudder in his voice. This time it was the cook's time to smirk as he wrapped his arms around his neck again and pulled him down to another heated kiss, and then pulled enough away so their lips barely touched each other as he spoke.

"Good, then you at least would be doing something," he kept rubbing his hips up against the other, and panted into his ear. "You're fucking torturing me here, you slow-head." He licked his ear, ran his long thin fingers along the muscled back, and felt the shudder running through the body above him. He heard the gulp that followed, as he whispered sensually into his ear. "Fuck me, Zoro~! Fuck me like you'd never done before~!" he heard the cap being opened and purred in satisfaction. "That's it, marimo, now you're getting it right ~"

Zoro gulped again. He had never seen nor heard the cook like this before and almost dropped the bottle at the sound of the blonds' sweet moan, as he kept rubbing his weeping cock against his own too painful limb. If the cook kept on doing what he did, he wouldn't be able to last for much longer. He grabbed his hips and nailed them to the floor, gasping he tried to control himself, as the arms around him slid down to the floor. Sanji laid spread beneath him, panting and looking up on him with his ocean blue hazed eye. A hand moved up to his chin, stroking it gently, playing with the short green hair on his head, and then ran back down to the chin to just hold it. His hips were still trying to move up in the same time, wanting to rub his manhood against his until he would come, but Zoro wouldn't allow that, he wanted to come _with_ him, _inside _of him, and not like this. His fingers dug deeper into those skinny hips as they pressed him harder into the ground, and almost leaving marks. Fingernails scraped along his chin by the brutal behaviour, a hiss left the blonds' lips and hips still tried to move up to make contact, but Zoro's grip was firm and he kept him where he was. When the blond was finally _behaving _himself, he let go of him, sat a bit up and oiled his fingers. He leaned down to kiss the blond, and thrust one finger immediately into his tight ass.

Sanji widened his eyes and gasped as he felt the sudden intrusion press deeper into him.

"F-finger!" he panted, and Zoro almost rolled his eyes and had the urge to say; 'Yes Sanji, it's a finger, you asked for it'. "Mmm, move," he more commanded than begged when he had gotten used to the finger inside of him, but Zoro only added another one instead, making the blond groan at the pain, as he moved the two fingers in and out of him, and suddenly began scissoring him to make him wider.

Sanji gasped for air. It hurt so much, but when the swordsman was planting comforting kisses on his throat, his jaw, ear, and cheek and soon meeting his lips in another heated kiss, he soon forgot about the pain down below, and soon, it even felt good.

As Zoro heard the blond moan and no longer was in pain, he took it as a sign for thrusting his fingers in deeper. Sanji slammed his head back down on the floor and fought back a scream of pleasure, as the two fingers inside of him hit him dead on his prostate, and make him see white spots before his eyes. The swordsman smirked above him and hit dead on that spot all over again, and again, and damn fucking hell so wonderful again. Sanji whimpered. Enough! He didn't want those fingers to fuck him anymore! He wanted something else, something bigger!

"Move." He panted again and squirmed underneath the naked swordsman. "Out! Dick. In! Mmmm~!" he grabbed the man's head and pulled him enough down so he could even hear his heart beating out through his throat. Hot air slammed into his face as he panted into his ear and spoke in his most sensual and lustful voice. "Fuck me, Zoro~. Fuck, me –ah- I want you… n-need you now~…!" He hooked a leg around his torso to pull him down.

Zoro gulped, grabbed his one long slender but strong leg that laid beside him and pressed it down to the blonds' chest '_How the hell can he be so flexible?_', pulled out his fingers, positioned himself and thrust his own dick deep into the warm, tight, throbbing paradise of Sanji's ass.

Sanji screamed out loud and curled his toes at the sudden invasion inside of him. And suddenly Zoro regretted and wanted to slam himself unconscious. What the hell had he just done again? It was the second time that he just had rammed into the blond, without a second thought… without thinking of the consequences. Sanji had been scared like hell of him the first time, because he had almost raped him the same way as that fucking _Hunter _had done the same, and-

"Mmm~! Don't fall asleep on me now, fuck-head! M-move it already!" He gasped as he felt the muscles tighten around his length and the leg around his torso press him further into that wonderful heat. Fingernails was scraping his back as he pulled a bit out and thrust back into the heat. Sanji stretched his back and moaned. "F-faster," he begged him, his leg slowly sliding off the swordsman's back, "harder~!"

'_Fuck he's sounding so beautiful erotic!_' Zoro thought and sped up his pace, slamming into the body underneath him.

"God, Z-zoro. Don't, hold back, ass-ho-aahh!" Sanji's eyes almost rolled back in his head as the swordsman slammed hard into him and hit dead on his prostate.

"Last chance to stop, _cook_!" he whispered into the blonds' ear, before biting down on his shoulder. Sanji chuckled slightly, hissing when he felt the bite deepen down in his flesh.

"What did I tell you… the whole time…? _Sword-boy_?" he licked his lips and whispered into the others ear. "Fuck me, Zoro, like you never have fucked me before!"

Zoro pulled away with an evil grin on his face, just in time as he pulled almost all the way out of the cook and stopped, making the other to groan in disappointment of the loss of pleasure. "I'll make you cry out loud, cook!" he whispered back. "I'll fuck you so hard that you won't even be able to walk the next week!" Sanji's smile grew.

"Was that a threat?" Zoro shook his head, the sweat in his hair glinted like stars in the weak light, his features darkening, and for a moment Sanji regretted to ever ask.

"No, spoon-swinger, it's a _promise_!" and with that he slammed hard back into the chef, hitting once again dead on his prostate –weird enough he never got 'lost' in sex when he should find Sanji's 'spot' again-, and, as he had _promised _him, Sanji cried out loud.

Sanji became aware that he was panting hard as the swordsman slammed into him again and again and again, and made a conscious effort to slow his breathing so he wouldn't die of a heart-attack. Hell, if he ever did, he would be thankful to die in such bliss of lust and pleasure. Fuck if he couldn't walk the next week! If sex always would be this wonderful with Zoro, he wouldn't care about the after-effects… not now he didn't. But trying to slow his breathing soon showed to be impossible, as the swordsman's hands was soon on his hips, gripping him tight, running up along his sides with gentle touches, and plant his hands on each side of his head. Sanji was once again panting.

He rolled his hips up to meet Zoro's thrust. He leaned a bit up, wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down to a heated kiss, while still rolling his hips up to him. The kisses were dirty, wet and sloppy, but he didn't care, he liked it, _loved _it! Fingernails scraped the swordsman's back again, surely leaving marks, as Sanji could feel fingers slip in between them and curl around his weeping and lonely manhood.

Zoro pulled away from the kiss and Sanji could soon feel teeth once again dug into his shoulder, definitely also leaving a mark there, and send trickling sensitivity down along his spine that made him tense and shudder. Zoro's hand began kneading his erection, driving him towards his edge.

'_I wanna come!_'

Sanji wrapped his arms around his neck again, curling his back up and rolling his hips into the touches, but it was barely impossible. Zoro 'attacked' him from both front and back. Fingernails were once again leaving marks around on the swordsman's back. He wanted to come so much, but he damn hell couldn't!

'_I'm going to die! I'm going to die if this keeps on!_'

"Ahh! Zo~ro~!" he whined. "So… close…" Zoro leaned down and kissed him, and breathed into his face.

"Then, come," he panted and licked his chin. Sanji swallowed hard and claimed the body above him more closely to himself.

"F-fuck~!" it was all what he needed; hearing Zoro's voice. He came hard between them, literally screaming the swordsman's name, but Zoro managed to choke the rest of the sentence with a deep kiss, and came himself deep inside of him.

They lay there, panting, sweating, hips still moving unconsciously, as if they were trying to grab the last pieces of pleasure, before it became too sensitive. Sanji whimpered as Zoro pulled out of him and lay down beside him instead, pulling him into his arms, pressing him into his muscled sweaty chest. Sanji snuggled into the heat, sniffing in the musky smell of the other and wrapped his own arms around the swordsman as he planted small lazy kisses on his lips, Zoro kissing back tiredly. Sleep was too fast taking over him, he felt like dozing off too many times, while enjoying their little afterglow, each other's presence and their too lazy but sweet kisses. Zoro chuckled at the sight of him, the rumbling feeling in his chest felt so comfortable to listen to. Sanji sighed in pleasure and slowly laid his head down on the others arm, his eyelids getting too heavy.

"Zoh… I, lo…" Sleep overtook him, and weakly in the distance he thought he heard the swordsman chuckle again, that rumbling sensation lulling him deeper into sleep, and felt a light kiss on his cheek.

"Love you too… Sanji…!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Silvered clouds floated around up in the sky, the white moon looming over them and almost shone like the night's sun. It was quiet now, only the waves splashing lightly to the hull were heard, together with a few seagulls in the distant. The wind was lukewarm, playing with long strands of brown hair as they danced in the wind, revealing a sleeping face. Not long time after, two eyes slowly cracked open as they looked down from the mast and to the door that had been shut closed the last.

She had been watching them ever since she came back out from the men's quarters. She had practically almost been ran down by them; the cook too drunk to ever see anything else around him -but she had also kept herself to the shadows though-, and the swordsman too one-mind-tracked to only chase the blond and not care a shit about his surrounding… that last part had almost cost her a swim in the black ocean when he had pushed her to the side, never seen who or _what _she was.

She shook her head. Love-struck idiots.

She had even seen them kiss, almost making out against that mast next to the one she was sitting on, but just in the last second they chose to make the rest in the Aquarium Bar. What a shame, actually.

A noise out of the ordinary pulled her attention. She crawled slowly along the mast above the deck, while her eyes glanced around in the night underneath her. Someone was here. Someone who didn't belonged to this ship, to this crew. She slid down the big mast, jumped the rest ten meters down, and looked carefully around. She sniffed in the heavy smell of something too familiar, and cringed her nose.

'_Wet cat,_' her eyes widened.

"Don't tell me it's-" She felt a presence behind her, but she never managed to do anything other than scowl over her shoulder, before she was grabbed and thrown into the nearest mast, her head hitting the hard surface. Her mind swam, her eyes trying hard to focus on the shadow before her. She jumped up and grabbed beside her hips, only to meet air. '_Fuck!_' she had forgotten that she had left her sword back on her own ship.

A fist was thrown at her and she managed to dodge it three times, before the big shadow before her disappeared… just to return back soon…_ behind _her! Her right arm was grabbed, her head was forced back and something sharp was pressed to her throat. '_Double fuck!_'

"My, you're a bit slow tonight, _Pernilla_!" the voice behind her chuckled darkly. Pernilla groaned and hissed as the sharp nails dug into her skin, breaking it and making her bleed.

"What do you want?" she spat back, still trying to free herself, but as the pressure on her throat and arm threatened to both kill her and break her bones, she stopped, grumbling. "We're not close yet to your fucking island, _Hunter_!"

Hunter chuckled again, and Pernilla prayed to any god that no one would come out just yet to see them like this.

"I need you to do something for me,"

"No," she answered fast, and hissed again as she heard something crack in her arm.

"_Don't _interrupt when I'm speaking!" he warned her in a low whisper. "It seems like my little spy have been found out; the kid don't want to 'do things' for me anymore,"

"Why you think that he's found out?" she tried him, almost pulling a smirk but fought it back.

"The way that you're acting, sweety," she bite her own tongue by the nickname, she hated it! "You forgot to report back on what happened after my last _visit_!"

'_Damn fuck!_'

"So? Doesn't mean that-"

"I could read it in his eyes too!" he interrupted her and leaned down so he was speaking into her ear "like I can read it in yours… and your smell! You're more afraid of me, now knowing that I know that they know, _but_," he licked her ear, sending disgusted shivers down her spine and making her want to turn around and kill him on the spot… if she had the strength to do it, so to say "they don't know anything about you yet, they trust you. You wouldn't do 'bad things'!"

"How would you know that they're thinking like that?" Hunter chuckled again and nuzzled his nose into her neck. Her fists tightened so hard, they turned all white.

"I've been watching you all lately. I like to see my food being cooked and prepared well –nice fight they had in that arena, by the way, was really interestingly. Never thought the kid could kill with such a bloodlust –so tasteful~"

"You sick son of a-"

"Ah-ah-ah! Be nice, _dear_!" his hands tightened around her throat, squeezing it enough to make it almost impossible to breathe. "Now," his voice suddenly changed and became darker, more serious and deadly –just as she knew him "your little friend refused to do an order for me. I want _you_ to do it instead, _if _you want your friends to stay alive?" Pernilla closed her eyes and took a deep breath, though it was almost too impossible, and sighed.

"What do you want?"

Hunter smirked, she could almost feel him doing it.

"That's my girl…!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

The door creaked as she opened it, almost made her wince and glance quickly over the room she was about to enter. Nothing. The sound of low snoring was still to be heard, together with the low bubbling noises from the fishes in the big aquarium, nothing had changed. She padded inside on her bare feet; shoes almost made her fear that she would be heard, and looked around on the big aquarium that surrounded almost the whole room. The fishes were watching her, and she felt like that they were gonna tell on her –she shook her head. She was getting a bit paranoid right now. She looked over to the two forms again, who slept peacefully in each others naked arms; a thin blanket was drawn over their naked bodies so they wouldn't be too cold when lying on the floor.

She swallowed hard.

Sanji was looking so peaceful and happy right now… and the green-head too.

She didn't like the thought that she was about to break that now… but she had to!

She kneeled down beside the sleeping swordsman, who just had turned to lie on his back, the cook snuggling deeper into him, a tanned arm was holding protectively around him, and a pale arm stood out on the tanned chest, as it held him too. So sweet. So terrible.

A sigh left her lips. Fingers clenched around the syringe in her left hand, black liquid sloshed inside of it. She loomed over him, looked intensely at him, and took his arm.

"_Give the swordman this, and he'll start hating the one he loved the most like never before. The fun part is," _

Hunter's laugh echoed in her head, she clenched her teeth.

"_that he'll be fully aware of everything, without ever being able to stop himself from what he will do!" Pernilla grimaced by the sick humour of his, and clenched the syringe hard in her hand._

"_You're sick!"_

"_Now now, don't break it or your friends will pay for it!"_

_Hunter left her alone on the deck, with only his laughter echoing in the distant as he himself disappeared over the railing, down in a boat and out in the night._

"_You fucking sick mother-fucker!" she roared, but the laugher only kept getting louder, not out here in the open, no, but in her head!_

A hand grabbed her, waking her up from her own daze, and soon two dark eyes looked tiredly and puzzled up on her. They blinked as they tried to focus on the shadow above them. She held her breath for a moment. '_Shit!_'

"Hng, Pernilla?" he asked with a raw voice as he sat up a little, still not yet fully awake and aware of what was happening around him. A pale arm slid down from his chest and down to his torso instead. She felt her heart stop beating. Why the hell was the idiot suddenly sounding all like _him_?

She bent her head, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Zoro…!"

"What…?" she slapped his hand away and pushed him hard back down to the floor, and nailed him there with his knee. "Oi! What the hell you think you're –wait, what's with that syringe?"

"I'm sorry…!" She moved her hand up, grabbed tighter around the syringe,

"What the fuck? Let me –hmm-nngg!" She silenced him with a hand to his mouth, drowning, killing the sounds coming from him as he fought desperately to get her off him again –a wonder that the cook slept so hard through all of this commotion. She bit her lip and stabbed the syringe into his arm. Zoro screamed, not because of the needle breaking through his skin, but because of the black liquid streaming into his veins. He still fought, still tried to get her off him, getting even more frustrated as he still couldn't get her to move –it was almost like she was stronger than him –which would be impossible he thought- or that she was made out of stone.

As all the liquid disappeared into his arm, and as she could feel the swordsman was slowly getting weaker, she finally let go of him.

Zoro looked up on her, not understanding a thing of what was going on, _why _she had done it. His sight became blurry, the air felt heavier to breathe in. His heart was beating like mad; it almost felt like it soon would explode inside of his chest. His mouth dried out. He tried to reach out for the woman, but she only stepped back, watching him, observing him. He glanced down on his sleeping lover, who hadn't woken up yet by all this commotion, damn heavy sleeper! Had he really tired him out that much? '_Sanji…!_' He tried to moisten his mouth enough to speak again.

"What… did you give… me…?" he panted. Damn, it hurt that… _whatever _she had given him. Pernilla looked away for a moment, discussing with herself whether to tell him or not.

"_Hate_…" she nodded down on the blond beside him "to him…!" Zoro widened his tired eyes. He could feel that he hadn't much strength left to stay awake.

"Why? Because we-" She shook her head. Then it hit him. He was slowly slipping out of conscious and almost didn't hear his own dreadful question "_Hunter_?"

Darkness swallowed him and he felt like falling into its deeps. A sigh echoed in the distant as he kept falling, kept begging and praying for Sanji being okay, and then, he heard the answer he wished never was true.

"_Yes…!_"

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN:**** Aaand yes my evilness is back ^o^ I just can't help torturing this little couple. Shishishi!**

**Anyway, please R****eview & Review and tell me what ya think, ne? It always makes me happy when getting a review from you readers, and it makes me wanna write even more ^o^**

**Thanks for this time, hope you enjoyed the chapter… see ya in chapter 23 XD until then; TAKE CARE~!**

_**Answers on reviews from chapter twenty-one:**_

_HappyMe-O__: Zoro is almost just like Luffy when it's about food XD though, the first mate can control himself and his 'lust' to food a lot more, than our beloved Captain XDD _

_**Lilliana1981: -giggles- I know how to do First Aid, if it can help the next time… or just have something in the near to bite into (I do not recommend any living form, the way you're acting). –laughs- naa, kidding. XD **_

_**Yes, Luffy is lovely, and you just can't stop loving him. He can be serious when needed, and he's not as stupid as many would think in the first place. I've always seen Luffy's stupidity as a 'façade' to hide his bad moods and such. Remember when he was a child? He was all moody and irritated, but Shanks showed him that with a smile and a good laugh, you can get much farther. Think that our rubber-captain have taken the advice from there! –smiles-**_

_Pervy Otaku__: Yes, Luffy is wonderful! And he would even trust a scorpion until it would sting him –and that says a lot! (I got my glasses on now! –giggles-) _

_**DontTryMe: Thanks! Glad that you like it XD **_

_LunaticV__: Okay, you asked for it! This chapter is now in your hands! If things goes well, what about to become my beta-reader then? _

_Yeah, thought that there should be some real 'Mugiwara-spirit' in it too –and yes, I think that Chopper overdosed Sanji or something, by putting too much of… 'something' in those pills. I don't know what, I'm no doctor, and Chopper won't tell either –pouts-_

_Glad that you liked the chapter anyway! And thanks for your review~! –hugs-_

_**tazx x x**__**: aww~! Here's a tissue. I'm really glad to hear that my words could touch you so much. ^o^ thanks for your review! –comforting hug-**_

_cb__: Yay! Cookies everyone!_

_Mugiwaras: COOKIES!_

_Luffy: Oi, Zoro! Say it with us!_

_Zoro: No. I'm sleeping. _

_Luffy: aww, you're boring!_

_Sanji: Just let the moss-head be, Luffy. You'll just get his share._

_Zoro: Oi! I meant it was to everyone!_

_Sanji: -smirks- then say it, Marimo~!  
Zoro: -grumble mumble-_

_Sanji: Okay, no cookies for Zoro_

_Zoro: (I know I'll regret this later) COOKIES!_

_Sanji: -smirks- good boy –pats Zoro on the head and gives him his share of the cookies-_

_Zoro: -looks down on cookies in his hands.- wait a second- glares up on the cook- what am I? A __**dog**__?_

_Sanji: Now now, sit marimo, and behave!_

_Luffy: -laughs out loud-_

_Zoro: -mumbles grumbles, chewing on cookie, grumble- damn bastard –grumble, chewing-_

_**Pisaj-Elf**__**: Happy chapter-ending XD**_

_**Robin: Oh yes indeed, I do have other… 'interest' other than reading and decipher poneglyph and other ancient inscriptions.**_

_**Nille: In short; She's as big a pervert like Sanji is, if not bigger.**_

_**Robin: -chuckles-**_

_**Nille: …okay, stop giving me that look, you're scaring me –shivers-**_

_shiro-chan26__: Hai. Sad enough it's true. People judge each other on 'what' they are, and not 'who' they are. Don't have to go further than to one from my work. When he was at a wedding, there were two women playing music and singing, and the bride said to my colleague's wife; "oh my, how they're playing good, sounds so beautiful … where are their husbands?" My colleague's wife looked a bit worried at her and said; "Well, they don't have any husbands… they're together… as a couple" When the bride got this to hear, she all of a sudden didn't like their music and hated it… just because that they were lesbians. Bitch!_

_In this, and my other stories, I will tell people through my stories that it's no easy game to be gay, and can even be dangerous, if not deadly. _

_But thanks for your review~! Glad that you liked this chapter too XD _

_OKAY GUYS, ladies, LEMON-TEA FROM SHIRO-CHWAAN~! SANJI-KWUN~?_

_Sanji: Haaai! With pleasure my lady (Nille: Oi, quit it), I'll gladly prepare the tea and some lemon-cake too for you. Ah, Shiro-chwan wants some sweets too, as a humble thank you from us (except from moss-head over there)?_

_Zoro: Oooi!_

_Sanji: -smirks- say it?_

_Zoro: -mumbles-_

_Sanji: Say it!_

_Zoro: -sighs- thank you, Shiro…!_

_Sanji: -smirks even more- Good boy~!_

_Zoro: -glares- shut up._

_Sanji: -snicker- love you too, moss-head._

_Zoro: -glares even more as the cooks walk away from there, laughing his ass off-_


	24. Dreadful realisations Break it!

_**AN: Now now, we're nearing us the ending of this story. So far, I want to thanks all you readers for hanging on and review me all these lovely reviews.**_

_**Anyway, the Count Down starts now, and we're only missing 5 chapters more before this story ends. It has been fun and exciting to write this story, and look how many friends I've got, thanks to it. I want to thank all of you girls too. Thanks for reading, and thanks for keeping up my mood. You're all priceless. *^o^***_

_**A big thanks to LunaticV for once again beta-reading a chapter for me. Thank you so much!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_Tell me why I ever did this?_

_Tell me why I'm feeling so cold?_

_Why does my anger rise, every time I see you?_

_Hell if I __know!_

_Hell if I care!_

_Stop looking at me like that, you fucking faggot!_

_It's not my fault that you believed in that __shit!_

_I__ fucking __**HATE**__ you!_

_Stay away from me, you sick psycho!_

**2****3. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Dreadful realisations**

**-Break it!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was still dark when Sanji woke up. Despite him drinking so much last night, he still felt good and really comfortable… as long as he didn't move. He glanced up at the swordsman beside him and couldn't help but smile. Zoro looked so beautiful and peaceful when sleeping. He snuggled deeper into him and pulled the sheet more over them both. It was weird, but good at the same time. He liked this, waking up to see Zoro lying beside him. He leaned a bit up and kissed his jaw, the swordsman grumbled slightly in his sleep, and Sanji couldn't stop himself from giggling again. Hell… was he still drunk or something?

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep again, completely snuggled into the swordsman who still was fast asleep on his back, but as he woke up again his head pounded like mad. Like Franky had been using his head as a hammer… or Luffy been using it as a football… or something like that! He blinked a couple of times, not recognising his surroundings at first, not even remembering how on earth he had come here. Then as he tried to sit up and was met by an even more painful feeling shooting up his spine, he remembered again the reason as to _why _he actually had been waking up beside the swordsman. He laid there for a moment, floating in the memories again as they came back, and smirked. He had liked yesterday's 'punishment', but, damn he hated the after-effects of it. '_Fuck, (if that idiot is right about me not being able to walk properly the next week…!_'

He hissed as he stood up, and grumbled at the pain in his ass as he walked. Zoro was so gonna pay for this, the moment he could walk properly again. And that wouldn't take him damn fucking seven days!

He got dressed and limped out to prepare breakfast, glancing down one last time at his sleeping lover he smirked and closed the door quietly. Oh yes, that idiot was _surely_ going to pay for it!

It was quiet outside, meaning that none had woken up just yet. '_Good, I don't need any high-pitched screams for food right about now_," Sanji groaned and touched his throbbing head, as he hobbled into his kitchen. '_I feel like shit!_' his stomach began to turn. He covered his mouth and hurried over to the sink, just in time to throw up into it. It had definitely _not _been a good idea to drink as much as he had done. Drying his mouth with the back of his hand after throwing up a second time, he glanced back at the door of to the infirmary and wondered if Chopper would have any kind of medicine against hangovers…_ and _some painkillers for his throbbing ass. Knowing the doctor pretty well, he might have _something _that could help him.

He wasn't surprised to find the little doctor sleeping in there, hanging over one of his books and snoring out loud. Honestly, that kid slept more at his table than in a normal bed. '_Can't be good for his back,_' Sanji thought. He looked around at the room and stepped up to one of the many shelves there was. Luckily the sweet little doctor had been writing on all the glasses with pills what was what and for what… but he still couldn't find anything against hangovers. He groaned in irritation, and flinched as he heard someone moan in their sleep. He looked at the little reindeer, whose lips moved like they tasted on something, the kid mumbled something that he couldn't understand, and then smiled as he snuggled deeper into his arms. Sanji smiled as well. The reindeer was too fucking cute for his own good. Just as the kid looked up at you, he just begged to be attacked and hugged like any other teddy bear, though he didn't think that Chopper would have appreciated to hear that, and might have broken your back, if ever tried to 'use' him as a teddy bear or a snuggle-thing.

Blond hair danced around as Sanji shook his head and looked up at the matter at hand. '_Let's see; antibiotic, penicillin, strepsils –what the hell is that?-, morphine –is it even safe to have that here? Ah! Painkillers. That must do it!_' He opened the little glass-door that protected the medicine from any 'fresh' air and from falling out if the ship ended up in a storm, and reached out for it.

"_**Touch it and you're dead!**_" Sanji froze.

"Eh?" he turned around as he heard a sneeze and looked down at the reindeer, who had just woken up from his sleep. Chopper rubbed his nose, and then rubbed his sleepy eyes as he met the shocked stare of their blond chef.

"Oh, hi Sanji! Good morning," he said and yawned, as he stretched his hooves high above his head. Sanji just stood there and blinked. Had the doctor just been talking in his sleep a moment ago? He reached out for it again. "I said; touch it and you're dead!"

'_Okay, so he _wasn't_ sleep-talking before._' He looked at the reindeer again who just looked innocently back at him, and rose a brow in question. "Why, I just-" Chopper pointed to the shelves.

"If you touch one of those thorns of that plant, then you'll die after three hours from suffering in unbearable pain." The doctor stated, like he just told a kid that it would be no good for his teeth to eat too much of sugar.

"What…?" Sanji looked at the plant that stood right beside the glass of pills he _thought _that he had been reaching for, but for some reason his fingers wanted to stretch over and touch it instead. Luckily that Chopper had woken up and stopped him. He pulled his hand away immediately. "Why the hell do you have such a plant here, when we have a dork like Luffy running around here?" he said, more shocked and relieved than angry. What his question _really_ meant was; 'Why the fucking bloody hell have a death-plant like that on a place where my emergency-pills-to-get-rid-of-my-bloody-headache stands, and where I could almost get _killed_?'

Chopper blinked sleepily at him, still not fully awake.

"What do you need then?"

"Answer the question dammit!" Sanji almost spat, growing more irritated and annoyed, just as his headache was growing even more unbearable. Chopper just blinked again.

"For medicine!" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Most medicine comes from poison,"

'_Couldn't you put such a dangerous thing on a safer place?_' he wanted to say, but just shook it off him. He growled as his headache became even more painful than before. "Chopper, you don't have any cactus, do you?"

"Cactus?" The little doctor had hopped down from his chair, and now stood beside the chef as he scanned over his 'collection' of medicine. "Is it for a hangover?" Sanji groaned in answer.

"The juice should be very effective against hangovers." The cook told. The doctor nodded.

"Yes I know. But it'll only work _before _drinking any kind of alcohol, else it's no use." Sanji sighed in frustrations.

"I know," he ran his fingers through his hair "I just hoped that –forget it. You have anything else that could help?"

"Yes I do." Chopper stretched up as much as he could and grabbed a bottle. He unscrewed the lid and fished two pills out of it and placed them in the chef's hand. Sanji blinked at the two pills in his hand.

"Is this enough?"

Chopper smiled at him. "Take one now, and one in about four hours. Be sure to get something to eat while taking the pills. But there are some after-effects on them," he said a bit unsure "you'll get pretty tired a half an hour after taking them, so be sure to get some sleep too!" Sanji sighed, but nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, doctor-san."

"Stop calling me that you damn _bastard_! It's _not_ making me happy at all!" he said as he danced and clapped his hooves, acting completely different from what his words were telling, as a smile grew on his lips and his cheeks blushed madly. Sanji chuckled at his friend's typical behaviour and patted the reindeer on his head.

"Thanks Chopper." He said honestly. Chopper stopped and looked up at him with his big chocolate-brown eyes and smiled back.

"Any time, Sanji!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Zoro woke up with a hell of a headache, though he didn't remember anything about drinking too much of alcohol. Hell, they didn't even have _enough _of it on board this ship, to even make him a bit tipsy… unless the cook had bought something there was stronger than the normal piss he had tasted before.

He groaned as he moved to sit up; every fibre and muscle in his body protested against him, as he forced himself to stand up as well. It felt like his body was on fire. Just moving a single muscle hurt like hell. A sickening feeling shot through him, dizziness overtook him as he moved towards the only trashcan in the room, and he landed on his knees. Crawling the rest of the way, his head just made it in time to get over the half empty can, as his stomach turned and the remaining from last nights dinner ended its days between crumbled paper and dirty… _something_. He gasped as he grabbed the edge of the trashcan, his knuckles turned all white as fingers tightened their grip.

'_What the heck is going on?_' his body shook from the upcoming vomit he knew would come again. '_What the hell happened last ni-'_ he vomited once again into the trashcan, and almost fainted by the sickening feeling that shot through him once again like a spear of ice. Cold sweat covered his whole naked body, and even though there was no wind, it made him freeze and shiver even more. He couldn't remember what should have made him this sick… had he really somehow caught himself some kind of a disease? But how? His heart was beating so loudly that he could hear it, and so fast that he thought that it soon would explode.

"Nn! Gh! _BWUARGH-! Uh-gh-!_" once again he threw up, so hard and so much, that he honestly thought that he was gonna die. For fucks sake! His stomach didn't even _have _anything more to empty out!

He ground his knees into the floor and grabbed even tighter around the can's edges so it almost broke. Panting he realised that he was afraid, honestly scared to death. He hadn't been this scared in a long time… it was pathetic! Vision blurring, clearing and fading away in time with his consciousness, he caught himself in mumbling, panting on one specific name, again and again "Sah… Sanh… Sanji…Sanji!" and again, the one time more demanding, more needing than the other time... but how came that he felt even more sick, just mentioning the cook's name? '_For fucking sake! Something's wrong here!_' why did he suddenly feel such hatred to that name, he last night loved to say? _Why_ did he suddenly want to harm him in any thinkable way? '_Sanji! …help… someone help-!_' A white noise screeched in his ears and overtook all of his senses. His vision blurred out to white, then to black. Zoro fell, his head hitting the floor… but his body felt like it still kept on falling, until he lost consciousness completely.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

The sharp kitchen knife cut clean through the vegetables that was laid on the cutting-board to its mercy. The sound of it slicing and cutting through them and hitting the board was the only sound filling the kitchen, together with a light humming song that came from its chef that held it in his steady hand. It reached to the end of the carrot, the cutting-board was lifted and tilted as it came over the large frying pan, and emptied it down to the deadly heat where the vegetables would get fried. Salt and sugar was added together with some other spices, the vegetables were stirred and half cooked rice was added.

Sanji dipped a teaspoon into the sauce that he had created, especially made using this recipe, that he had got from one of the local people on one of the previous islands they had been visiting. Zoro had liked it, so therefore he thought he would make him some… though he hadn't deserved it, thinking on what kind of state he had brought him in to. Then it didn't matter that he had even asked, even begged for it, and willed himself to be fucked so much that every fucking time he took a step, his… _ass _hurt like hell!

Sanji shook his head and tasted the sauce and hummed at the powerful but light and creamy taste of lobster melting in his mouth. His tongue licked the teaspoon, catching every drop of sauce that was on it, and placed the now licked-clean teaspoon into the sink. He went over to the frying meat and poured some of the white wine into it that he had bought on that same island he had got the recipe from. He hummed silently, picking up from where he had left in the song. Thanks to Chopper's medicine, he didn't feel any of the painful hangover he had earlier that day. He had felt a bit tired, even taken a little nap, but that was what the little doctor had warned him about, and now, after taking the second pill, he felt the tiredness slowly taking over him again. He even caught himself dropping his eyes; the heat before him didn't even help him to stay awake, more likely the opposite.

"Damn, where is that moss-head anyway? He skipped breakfast… damn hell not gonna skip lunch too, now is he?" he said drowsily and yawned a little. Good thing that he soon would be finish with the lunch, so he soon could excuse himself and take another nap while the others would eat. Talk of the devil, he heard the door creak open, and Sanji knew who was entering; there was only one person on this ship who would walk in like that, and with boots that clunked every time they met the ground. He stirred the frying vegetables around, added some oil, and stirred in them again. "Oi, you're awfully late, moss-head!" he called over his shoulder and snickered to himself "What? Was it that hard last night that you couldn't wake up to breakfast? Or did you really drink the remaining of your brain out?" the steps stopped somewhere behind him. There was no retort, no spitting back, no bickering or complain and for a moment he hoped for two tanned arms to sneak around his waist and pull him in close into a very muscled chest. But there were no arms, no steps and no answers at all that they could fight further on.

Then he feared for a moment that he had been talking to the wrong person, and dared to glance over his shoulder. As he saw the dark figure of the man he had expected it to be at first, he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oi, at least answer me mo-" a hand reached forward before he even could blink, and a fist slammed into his jaw, sending both him and his spatula flying in the air and hitting the fridge with a loud _Boonk!_. Sanji blinked in confusion, then anger rose and he stood up, not giving a fuck about his protesting aching ass, and stared angrily at the man who had hit him and the mess he had done; carrots, onions and other vegetables laid spread from where he had stood and down along the floor to where he was standing now. He furrowed his brows and gritted his teeth. "What the fucking hell do you think you're do-" The swordsman was suddenly before him in a blink of an eye, almost startling the cook, and suddenly a hand grabbed him in the shirt and slammed him into the big fridge, the long knob dug painfully into his back.

Zoro's eyes were literally black with anger and something else that Sanji couldn't tell what was, but it gave him the chill, as they looked him over like to ensure that it was the right man he was holding. He was pressed further into the fridge, and the knob dug further into his back; he could literally feel the metal pressing against his bones. Zoro's face were inches away from his as the swordsman spoke in a low, calm menacing voice. "What the hell have you done to me,_ cook_?"

The blond blinked uncomprehendingly at him. "Huh?" He grounded his teeth and grabbed his shirt to pull him in closer, and tightened his one leg around the other's back to hold him there. "The hell you're talking about? You got some guts to act like that, shitty _Marimo_, thinking on what _you _did to _me _last night." He said through gritted teeth. The swordsman grumbled and looked even meaner at him, as the blond suddenly pulled a knowing smirk. "Huuh? What's this, little marimo?" he leaned in close to his ear and whispered with a seducing voice into it, his lips barely brushing the earlobe as he spoke. "You're saying you didn't get enough of me last night, you damn caveman?" he rubbed his hips against the swordsman's front to tease him. He leaned a bit back and chuckled at him, before leaning back in and take his lower lip in between his teeth, "still want a piece of me, great swordsman?" he whispered, and kissed him ever so gently.

Zoro froze for a moment and took everything the cook gave him. He almost leaned in to the kiss, letting himself get carried away, but somehow he felt disgusted by it. He bit hard down on his tongue to make him stop. Sanji wailed out, and not even a second later, the cook was slammed back into that damn doorknob again and was being held there. He gritted his teeth to choke another scream to leave his throat.

"_Stop it!_" panted the swordsman, malice dripping off the two words like poison. Sanji ran his tongue around inside of his mouth to see if he could feel something missing of it, or if he could taste any blood. Sensing that his tongue was still in one piece, the cook glared up at the other.

"Teme! Whad the _fuchk_ waz tha for, you dimwith?" the cook spat, lisping as his tongue was somehow still a bit numb from being bitten. "Thad bloody _hurt,_ you fuck-headh!"

"Just stay away from me, _cook_!" Zoro spat out, glaring at him. Sanji blinked again.

"Eh? What the fuck are you talking about? The hell is wrong with you?" the blond demanded angrily. The swordsman's expression faltered and turned blank.

"I'm saying that this is over."

Sanji's mouth dried out and he felt a lump get stuck in his throat. He didn't mean… no wait, impossible. Or did he? He had a bad feeling about this.

"O-oi. What do you mean that 'this is over'?" the cook tried, trying to keep his voice as angry as before. The lump in his throat kept on growing.

Zoro stared directly into his visible blue eye. His eyes were grey and cold, but his face were as blank and without any emotions like a statue. "You and I, it's over, the end." He squeezed the cook's arms hard before he let go of him, and turned his back on him. Sanji couldn't believe this. It was a trick, right? He didn't mean it… right? _Fuck_ that damn shit-head!

"Hey! Don't just walk away, marimo!" he called after him, and walked to him. "Tell me-"

"There's nothing to say,"

"Stupid! At least hear me out, baka! Why?"

The swordsman didn't answer and moved to walk away from him, but the cook grabbed his shoulder immediately and turned him around.

"I said; 'why'?" Zoro grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward.

"_Don't _touch me, you damn _faggot_!" Sanji forgot to breathe as the words literally were spat in his face. He felt a cold shiver run up along his back. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Wait… w-what…?" he couldn't believe this. "Why the-"

"I don't get why I was this fucking stupid to play along your notes," the swordsman mumbled, yanking him hard again, pulling him close enough that their noses were touching. "What the hell was wrong with me… this is sick! This is-"

"I-"

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP WHEN I'M SPEAKING, __**FAGGOT**_!" Grey eyes turned all black again as they glared into a single, shocked wide blue eye and the strong tanned hand grabbing the shirt shook the cook violently. Sanji knew that expression in his eyes all to well; it was an expression that he wished never to see being turned towards him.

The expression of disgust and hatred!

"I don't feel anything for you, cook. Never did, never will!" he told him cold-heartedly, not caring a shit about the colour in the other's face that drained out and was replaced by a sick white colour instead. "What was before…" he shook his head "was something stupid, and should never have happened." He let go of the blond and pushed him away. Sanji stumbled and almost fell as his strength left his legs. This was a bad dream… it _had _to be.

"Wa-wait," _shit_ how _pathetic_ he sounded right now, and he knew that he looked pathetic too "what are you saying…? This is a joke, right?"

"Not a joke, cook, sorry."

"_Sorry_? You tell me that you're bloody '_sorry_'?" He clenched his fists hard together as his blood began boiling inside of him "WHAT _SHIT _ARE YOU RAMBLING ABOUT, MARIMO?" he roared "WAS IT THAT BAD LAST NIGHT?" he almost choked on his words and gasped "D-did it felt that terrible that you want to leave me now?" _fuck _his tears were pressing on, and the lump in his throat helped him to be choked slowly. He took a trembling step towards him. "Was I that horrible?" '_Stop being so pathetic, Sanji!_' he yelled at himself in his mind. "You fucking hell was moaning too when –Zo-ZORO! Arghh!" In a blink of an eye the cook was suddenly grabbed by his hair, his head yanked back to expose his throat to the cold singing blade that was pressed against his heated skin. If he swallowed, the blade would cut a hole in him. He widened his eyes at the swordsman's hateful stare.

"_Don't _talk about that anywhere near me, it's making me _sick _to remember that… _stuff _back then." He pressed his sword even more at the cook's throat, forcing him to take a step back, the cook did and he kept on pressing on his throat, forcing him to walk backwards until the cook's back hit the counter. Sanji began to panic; he could see it in his visible blue eye. Blood trickled down the pale throat as he pressed his sword hard against it. He kept staring into that one single blue eye, then he moved a hand up and removed the bang of hair that covered the cook's left side of his face.

Sanji was about to protest, but the blade pressing even harder against his throat and make it bleed even more, beat him not to say a word. He closed his eyes, not daring to look at his lover any longer. His heart was beating faster for every second that went, his hands were sweaty and trembled uncontrollably. His breathing came in ragged movements. Zoro was scaring him.

"Open your eyes," he heard the short, toneless demand, and surprisingly, he did as he was told. Two grey eyes stared directly at his blind eye. Zoro sneered and grabbed his hair tighter. Fuck, he was starting to tremble even more than before. "What a disgusting sight." Sanji's world stopped then. All sounds around him disappeared, even his breathing stopped, what he only could hear, was Zoro's cold judging voice. "It's the ugliest thing that I ever have seen before. No wonder that no woman will come to you, you bloody _faggot_!" he pulled the sword and stepped back, but Sanji still didn't dare to move, both his eyes was turned towards the swordsman, looking at him in disbelief. Hands tightened on the counter so hard that the knuckles turned all white.

"Zo…" Sanji shook his head slowly, "Zoro… don't…" he pushed away from the counter and walked, trembling, towards the swordsman, who only looked back at him with a cold stare. He could feel the sadness press on in his throat, tears tried to force themselves out of the corners of his eyes, and his heart was beating so fast it was painful. "…don't…!"

"Sanji," the swordsman stated, watching the chef almost dissolve into pieces. He took a deep breath, and looked straight at him. "I don't love you. In fact, I hate you, you disgust me; you, your body, your prissy hair, that ugly eye of yours and your fucking personality! I wont even feel sorry if Hunter took you now and killed you." Sanji flinched at that statement and stopped in his walking, and just stared shocked at him, as he shook his head. "I feel nothing for you… you're nothing for me… not even a nakama. You're nothing but a freak. It's over!"

Sanji swayed as Zoro left the room; slamming the door shut to emphasize the words he had left hanging in the air. He wobbled, stepped backwards to the counter and leaned against it, sliding down miserably to sit on the floor. He didn't even bother himself to pull his legs up, just sat there, legs spread out to each side. He still couldn't understand what had just happened. He still couldn't process the words that had been spoken and what they had said and meant, only his heart knew… that was why it hurt so much. He blinked, not in confusion, but to blink the tears away that began to irritate his vision. Then he gasped and the first and only sob broke free, as realisation hit hard down on him. He felt dizzy and was glad that he was sitting down right now, thought he didn't wish to sit here with the ever growing hole inside of his chest. He buried his head in his knees and hugged his legs.

Zoro hated him, and he didn't even know what he had done wrong. Had it really been that bad? Had he said or done something yesterday that he shouldn't have said or done? No… it was everything about him, that's what he said, everything, and once again his bloody left eye was at fault that made someone else get disgusted at him.

'_Am I that bad? Am I that horrible?_' he lifted his head, jaw resting on his knees as he stared emptily at the cupboard right before him, but he didn't see it, he didn't see anything as his mind had turned all blank. He had thought that he knew what it would feel like to get his heart broken, whenever a woman had refused him as they had seen his eye, but he had been wrong. Only now he could say how it felt. Just thinking on his name make his tears to well up and he buried his head down into his knees again, to choke his cries and sobs that just wouldn't stop break forth now.

_Why_?

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

A heavy smell of smoke and something burned filled her nostrils as she barged into the kitchen and was met by utter silence… at the stove stood the food, burned and almost black. She hurried over to turn it off and tossed the pan with coal pieces of what she assumed once had been carrots and… something. She cursed as the hot steam slammed in her face as the overheated pan came in contact with the sink that apparently had been filled with just about five inches of water. _Shit_! As she had ensured that the now ruined food that should have been their lunch wouldn't catch something on fire, she tossed her head around to look after their chef, and bit herself nervous in her lip. Where was Sanji? The chef would _never _just leave the kitchen like this and let his food alone to its own deadly destiny.

Then her eyes fell on something that was scrambled together on the floor, in the farthest corner of the kitchen. Pressed up against the counter and the giant freezer sat the desolate form of the missing cook. Nami gasped as she saw how miserable he looked like. Was it one of his attacks again? He looked so tired, unbelievable he didn't even _see _her as she stepped up to him, his ash grey face was resting on his skinny knees, shoulders sagged and a single blue eye stared emptily at the kitchen before him. She shivered as she saw the ever so shining ocean-blue eye, looking so pale… almost dead as it stared through her, as if she was nothing but air.

"S-sanji-kun?" she said uncomprehendingly, moving a hand up to her mouth to stop herself from gasping. The cook didn't move, not even flinch as she spoke to him, not even as she fell down on her knees before him and laid a hand on each of his shoulders. Hadn't he been breathing, she would have thought him to be dead. "Sanji? Sanji-kun!" she tried again, shaking him as she spoke louder to him, as as she was afraid of him becoming deaf. "Are you alright? What happened in here?" only now she had seen some of the food on the floor, from the time where it actually _looked _like food, and she shook her head, forcing her tears to stay put. Sanji didn't need her to wail all over him right now. "Please, speak to me…" She only got a sad sigh that came all the way down from his heart, and then his eye dropped down on the floor, as his reflex had turned a hundredfold slower than normal.

"It's my fault," she barely heard him whisper, his voice cracked and raw from probably crying too much; now as she was close-up to him, she could see that he was red around his visible eye and old tears had dried into his pale skin. Sanji shook his head slowly. "Never… never will… I'm a freak. A nothing."

"…Sanji." This was bad, almost even worse than when he went all mad and threatened to cut anyone who came in the near of him. This… there was no answer to what she could do to help him, the blond cook was all gone, and it felt like that she was only sitting with his empty mortal frame. "CHOPPEER-! EVERYONE-!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Everyone could soon agree to that something was off with their chef, and it wasn't just one of his normal attacks. Even his food showed that something was really off with him; it took him twice as long to cook it, and when served and eaten they could taste that it didn't have the blonds' 'special taste', that only he could master to bring out of the food. It almost tasted… boring, even Luffy could taste this. And when Oliver and Nicki offered to help –in translated meaning; let's take over this while you're 'recovering' from whatever hit you, Sanji agreed just with a nod and just sat there and stared as they did what he should have done. But it didn't bother him the slightest. He didn't even care. He even often excused himself when they others were eating and mostly didn't get anything to eat for himself, even though that Luffy had restrained himself so much not to eat the blonds' share, the cook had given him it later on, telling him that it was some remaining that he had hidden before dinner. Even when he smoked, the cigarette mostly smoked up on its own, and very often you just found him sit, stand or lay somewhere, staring straight out in the air and he even could stay like that for hours. He was more quiet, silent than normal and rarely spoke, like was he thinking hard and a lot on something. The worst part was when the cook not even cared about what kind of clothes he was wearing; it was wrinkled, dirty and he even didn't bother to take it off when going to bed, just barely kicked his shoes off before letting himself fall down into his hammock at night. His visible eye was dull, his face unshaven, and even his cheeks had turned hollow from the lack of eating.

Chopper could only explain that their cook had fell into a heavy state of depression. He could only give him some pills against it, but as the cook himself wouldn't remember to take them, he and Luffy stood for the responsibility for giving him them.

Zoro had watched the cook fall deeper and deeper into his own dark hole in the last eight days. The crew had even agreed to wait to get to the next island by sailing to another one that lay just one day away from Long Moon Island, until Sanji become better. Oliver, Nicki and Pernilla knew that they never would meet their friend again if they came empty-handed to the island, so they too, with heavy hearts, agreed to stay put a little bit longer. For some reason Pernilla looked more miserable lately and just excused it with that she was sleepy.

Fuck!

It had all been _his_ fault that the cook was in such a miserable state. Zoro could have screamed out in frustration, but his body kept put and stared cold at the pathetic form of the cook, who stood lonely at the railing and stared out at the ocean surrounding them and the little island they had docked at, like he did so many other times. Zoro could even feel himself smirking at him. He growled and forced his eyes to shut close.

He didn't know what, but whenever he looked at the cook he felt his anger boil inside of him. When he saw the cook in the eyes, he wanted to spit on him, hit him, hurt him and laugh at him, and the feeling of disgust always rose up inside of him.

_Why_ was he like this? Whenever he was alone or together with the others, everything was 'normal', it was only whenever he saw the blond that all that shit happened; that all those bloody words came out of his mouth. He wanted to hold him, kiss him and tell him that he loved him, and that the words he had thrown at him the last eight days were none close to the truth.

Robin had talked to him and even Luffy had literally demanded an explanation, but whenever he spoke about the cook to the others as well, it was nothing than shit that came out of his mouth. Luffy had slammed him into the wall with only one single punch when he had said that he didn't care a shit for the cook, And Robin's multiple arms had to stop the captain from beating his first mate to a pulp.

Zoro couldn't blame Luffy, hell, he thought that he would have went crazy the same way that he did, if someone had spat shit like that out and broken the blonds' heart so much, that he turned to nothing but a shadow of himself.

'_Sanji… I love you… I just don't know how to tell you it._' Zoro sighed and furrowed his brows as he crossed his arms behind his head. '_This is the only way I can be close to you, without hurting you and without feeling disgusted by it. Fuck! What am I gonna do about this?_'

Suddenly he sensed the deck to be _too_ quiet all of a sudden. He cracked an eye open, and when he indeed found the deck completely deserted, he scrambled up on his legs and ran to the spot where the cook had been standing just a few seconds ago. He thought that his heart would burst out of his chest as he searched after blond hair under the blue cold surface of the sea, but he found nothing. Not even a ring of water. Was that good or bad?

'_Where the hell is he? Did I fall asleep when he…?_' he wouldn't even think the thought. He mouthed the cook's name out, but not a word wanted to leave his lips, not as long as it was the blonds' name he wanted to yell out. '_Okay, another plan'_

"COOK?" he tried, but it sounded more forced and irritated than he wanted it to be. "OI, TEME! THE HELL ARE YOU?" Still no answers and the swordsman decided to run over to the other side of the ship. There. On the dusty road was the chef, walking with his hands in his pockets, a dangling cigarette in his mouth, his steps long and fast as he walked away from the Sunny and headed to the town. "Oi! The fuck you're going, cook?" he literally growled out and slapped himself mentally. The chef stopped for a moment, turned his head just a little to the side, like he wanted to ensure the other that it really was him who spoke.

"Air!" was the only response he got, before the chef turned his look forward again and walked off. Zoro only managed to open his mouth before the cook already _was _gone, disappeared behind a corner he knew brought the man to the darkest alleys of the town. Zoro sighed in frustration as he slammed his fist hard down in the railing, soon his heavy head followed and landed on it with a heavy _THUD_. He rested his tiredly head on the cold wooden surface, and closed his eyes.

"_Fuck_!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

The ice cubes danced around as a loose hand sloshed the alcohol around inside of a small beer-glass, small, if you counted half a litter to be small. The big ones were almost able to have a whole litter of alcohol in them. As the hand stopped sloshing it around and the ice cubes stopped dancing, the cook lifted his glass up to his lips, laid his head back and drank the remaining in one go, while customers around him cheered him up and clapped at him. Not before he placed the glass down, it was once again filled up. He pulled a drunken smile. '_Fuck, how much can I hold before bursting? Ma throat's burning_'. None the less, with a sigh he lifted the glass high, cheering on everyone, even on the bartender who didn't look pleased by that his customers was making him drunk, and sloshed it all down in one go. He almost choked on it, and he felt the burning alcohol forcing its way up through his throat again, but even so he swallowed it all and showed the empty glass to everyone in the near. It earned him a hard slap to his back, that was meant to be friendly, and almost fell over the counter by its power.

"Bwua-hahahahaha! You're sumethin kid," a broad man sitting to his left said, while slapping him 'friendly' on his back once again. Sanji swore that if he did it just one more time, the man would break his back. "But what brings a kid like ya to drown his sorrows in town's strongest whiskey?"

'_So, _that _was what it was,_" Sanji groaned and asked for another refill, but this time the bartender refused.

"It's no good for your health if you keep this up, kid. You'll kill yourself!"

"Maa, Jones, dun be such a mood killer," the broad man bashed away and elbowed the blond, who almost looked like a child among all the large broad men in the bar, and almost fell off his chair.

'_It's not the alcohol that's_ _gonna kill me,_' Sanji thought and rubbed his shoulder '_**he **__is!_'

"Give tha kid a refill when he ask for it!"

The bartender sighed. "He's no heavy drinker like _you,_ Baltimor, and less crazy." Baltimor looked strangely at the man behind the bar, and then burst out laughing again. Sanji was happy that the man this time used the counter to bash his large hand down on, and he swore that he could even hear the wooden desk moan under the violation. He almost felt sorry for the table… _fuck _he must be drunk now, if he was starting to feel pity for a desk.

Sanji groaned and rubbed his eyes, this didn't go unnoticed by the bartender. "You see? He's already smashed!"

"No, s'nothing," Sanji lied and lifted his glass up, "just refill it, will ya?"

"Bwuahahaha! That's my boy!" a hard smack to the back again. Sanji groaned in pain and swore that if this big idiot hadn't been a friendly soul and a good drinking pall, he would have kicked his face in for a very long time ago… _if _he even could _stand _properly on his legs, to begin with.

"My my, can't you never stop teasing the new ones, Baltimor?" the light, smooth voice was like a gunshot through the men's brutal baritone talk, and all heads turned to the source of the voice. The bartender stopped filling the glass up, and even Sanji turned his head a little to the side at the sound of the angelic voice, and the sound of high heels clicking against the wooden floor echoed in the now silent room. No wonder. He swallowed hard as he saw an angel with no wings walking down the floor, heading towards him. Her blonde curled hair floated after her as she walked, red lips pulled up into a pitiful smile and long eyelashes blinked at him, as dark blue eyes fell on him. Sanji swallowed hard and watched the lady walking up to the brutal looking man sitting next to him, and flick a finger to his temple. This petite woman, with all her glory, didn't even belong among these brutal-looking men! "You're an asshole, you know?" she said irritated, but even so her voice sounded smooth and calm. Baltimor came with a rumbling chuckle.

"Ay, as always, ma dearest Luna," Luna, that was the angel's name, rolled her eyes and slapped him on the arm, not too hard.

"Would you mind to move a little? I wanna save this soul before you're ruining him completely with alcohol," she said, and not even a second later, Baltimor moved to the seat next to him, so she could get his. Sanji wanted to say something to her, but he felt his throat going all dry and he couldn't take his eyes off her. When he found out that she saw him staring, he looked away and down into his half full glass and mumbled an apology. Luna only chuckled. How old was she? 22? 24? Hard to say. "So," she started up and moved her leg over the other, her blue jeans clung to her long thin legs, and Sanji had a hard time not looking away from her. As she looked at him, her curly bangs landed softly over her left eye, giving an even sweeter look. She planted her elbow on the counter and leaned her head in her hand, which caused her too big sweater dropped down from her one shoulder and leaving a nice piece of creamy skin to the view for every hungry men's eyes.

"Luna my angel, why not take a bit care of my soul?" a man in the distant called, and so did two others. Luna rolled her eyes and gave them a fierce look.

"I'm only speaking with real men as it is, so, no, sorry," Some was saying 'Aww,' and others 'no fair' and 'come on', and the blonde pulled a smile at them. "Beside, what do you think all your wives would say about it?" This time silence grabbed their tongues, and only Baltimor laughed out loud at this, seeing that he was the only one with no wife.

"Better get him somewhere else, ma girl, else you'll get no peace to talk," he chuckled, and the blonde woman's eyes lit up as it was the best idea she had ever heard.

"Nice idea, come along my friend," she said and grabbed the cook's hand. Sanji looked baffled down on the petite hand holding his, and he felt his heart making a little acrobatic jump.

"Oh, bu-bu-but m-m-miss, I-I," he stuttered, completely out of it, as the men around them snickered, like they knew something that he didn't want to know.

"Hehe, don't worry kid," Baltimor said and gave him a clap on the back –Sanji cursed as he almost fell of the chair _again_! "Luna here is tha best to 'loosen up' people, if ya get what I mean,"

"Don't worry, I wont bite ya," she said, chuckling at the cook's perplexed expression, and pulled his hand. Not two seconds later Sanji lay on the floor with the young lady looming over him, her hands to each side of his head. Then hell brought loose out in a loud fit of laugher.

"HAHAHA! Look's like he can't wait, eh?" One laughed out loud.

"Tha kid is too drunk to even stand!" another one said, smacking himself over his leg.

The bartender groaned in annoyance. "Told you that he had got too many to begin with, Baltimor." Baltimor himself, laughed too, but it was warmer and less mockingly. Luna, who still was over the now red-faced cook, who was burning in embarrassment, blew a long curly hair away from her face.

"Well, it isn't what I meant, but if it is what you want, what about doing it somewhere else? I don't like other staring while 'doing it'." she said, not too loud, just enough so it only was the blond pirate who could hear her. Sanji blushed even more.

"My-my apology, my lovely dove," Sanji mumbled, overheating in embarrassment. The blonde woman only laughed and, oh god it was like hearing the morning birds sing in the trees.

"You're so sweet," she chuckled.

Baltimor helped him up as Luna had gotten up by herself, and supported him so he wouldn't fall again. Luna took over, looked like the petite woman wasn't as weak as Sanji's first impression of her was, and helped the blond cook up to one of the tavern's few rooms. Sanji was even too baffled to even react, or just too drunk. First when he was placed down on a bed it dwelled on him, it was only then that he started to panic for real.

What the hell had he just brought himself into?

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

By the time Sanji returned back to the ship, it was far past midnight. As he came onboard of the ship, he was met by two dark orbs glaring at him from the large mainmast. He shivered at the burning stare, and tried to walk past the angry-looking swordsman, who tightened his crossed arms even more, as he tried to restrain himself from doing something he would regret. Sanji was feeling better now than he had done the last week, he didn't want the moss-head to ruin it now, and ignored him completely. This though seemed to piss off the other one even more.

"And where the _hell _you think you have been all this time, cook?" he asked in a dangerous low voice. Sanji rolled his eyes; he knew this process all to well. It was the same like the three other nights when he just literally had gone for a very long walk to think, since he couldn't take to be in the same room as the idiot who had succeeded in breaking his heart and smoulder it to dust. Okay, the other times he hadn't come back home around two thirty in the morning, but hell, who did the fucker think who he was? His evil stepmom?

"Why'd ya care, stick-swinger?" he said tiredly, mood already ruined and he didn't wish for anything else than to get to bed and get some sleep.

"A hell of a lot, you _fucker_," Sanji tensed. Zoro had used that 'nickname' pretty much lately, and every time it was said it was with the same amount of disgust as always. "The crew was worried and they'll get all freaked out if you're gone all too long. Apparently they somehow got all too attached to you,"

"There was a time it was the same with you," Sanji mumbled to himself, but none the less Zoro heard him.

"What was that?"

"Don't give me that shit, you heard me," Zoro stepped towards him in two long steps and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He was about to yell something in his face as a smell of strong alcohol and rosy perfume reached his nose. He dug his nose into the others chest, who suddenly began to feel the old feeling bubble inside of him again, and sniffed. "O-oi, what are you –WHAA!" Sanji never finished his sentence as suddenly, he was thrown into the mast where the swordsman had been standing before. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" he roared as he stood up. He was growing sick and tired of this shit.

"Not even a week after and then you're out fucking women again," Zoro's eyes flashed in anger, as he spoke with a calm almost scary voice. "You're disgusting me, _cook,_" He stepped up to him so they were standing face to face, the one feeling the others hot breath beating against his face. Dark blue eyes glared into dark-grey, almost black eyes, and for a moment they had a glaring-match. "You're nothing but a drunken _whore_ –walks from one bed to another. You so sick after to get your ass fucked, you _faggot-whore_?"

In a flash of a second Sanji's visible eye thundered and he slammed his fist into the swordsman's face, not caring a fuck about how his hand hurt and slung another fist out, but Zoro grabbed it this time and then the first hand that wanted to connect to his face again, and pinned his arms above the blonds' head.

"FUCKING LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO CALL ME ALL THAT SHIT!" Sanji roared furiously at him and moved a leg up to kick him away, but Zoro was faster and kneed him with full force in between his legs. Sanji gasped and gulped, didn't even make to scream before his eyes rolled back into his head and he blacked out in an instant. Almost a minute later, he woke up again and groaned in pain as he moved his legs just a little. Fuck. Had the idiot just castrated him with only one solid kick? It sure felt like it.

He moved his arms, but he was still in the grasp of the swordsman, and instead glared up at said person.

"That was a dirty trick, even for you, _Zoro_!" he said in a low voice and sneered. Damn it, why were those tears trying to press out of him again. "Why would you even care if I _had_ been in bed with another woman? No good that I'm with the opposite sex too?"

"It just disgusts me even more," once again the idiot had that poker-face of his on, like he cared about nothing at all in the world. Sanji spat him in the face. _He _was disgusting him! He had really believed that the swordsman loved him, and then, after _playing _with him, his heart, his feelings, he just threw all that away in the trashcan, threw fuel on it and put it on fire, while laughing his ass off while it burned to ashes. This man that he once had loved disgusted him to no end as well. But even so, he still couldn't run away from that he somehow, even so as he tried to tell himself something else, he still indeed loved him. And it made him even more frustrated.

And again he had the feeling that something was really off.

Not even Zoro could turn a hundred-and eighty degrees from deep feeling lover, to totally bastard, from the one day to another. It was impossible… right? He didn't get to think more than that before a fist connected to his face and send his head banging into the mast behind him. He felt his lips split at the connection of the second hit, and the taste of blood floated in his mouth.

"_You damn __**FUCKER**_!" Zoro dried the spit off his face and dried it off onto the blonds' mouth. Sanji tried to spit it out again, but Zoro grabbed his mouth and held his hand tight over it to stop him from doing that.

Sanji began to panic a little as the hand also covered his nose, giving him no chance to breathe. He tried to tell him this, but his words only came out as a restrained muffle, and for real, he began to panic. His legs kicked out after the swordsman, but somehow he just couldn't hit him. He fought to pull his arms out of the strong hold, but still, the swordsman felt much stronger than him. No wonder. His arms was his weapons, Sanji's arms or rather hands, was his treasures, his tools to create art out of food, so he did not have the same strength in them as the other had. As he felt his arms getting released he fought to prey the hand away from his face, which was choking him slowly. Then he felt his head getting pulled away from the mast, and then with full force it was smashed into the mast. Not one, nor two, not even three times, but whole nine times before he was released and thrown across the deck, slamming into the hard wooden railing.

Sanji coughed violently and gasped longingly for air, while he tried to get himself to stand up. His vision swam before his eye, his head felt like it was cracked open, and he felt sick as he tried to lift his head up. Fuck! Had he really cracked his skull?

"Z-zoroh…" he said, holding his throbbing head feeling the vomit to come, and gasped. He heard heavy steps nearing him slowly and coughed again. "Wha….why did you, do tha-oourgh-!" the vomit pressed up through his throat and out of his mouth, landing nicely just a feet away from the black boots. His arms grew weak and he fell, almost landing up in his own vomit.

'_He tried to kill me…!_' Came the slow realisation, as he tried to pull himself away from there and coughed again. '_He really _hates _me!_' he pulled again, away from the sea of vomit, and then his head began to feel heavier. His vision threatened to fade out completely, dark spots danced before his eye and felt like he soon too would fade away.

"…ji…! ….anji…!" someone was calling, it sounded panicked and scared. He forced himself to look up as two black knees slammed down in the deck, two feet away from his face, and two shaking hands tried to touch him, but it was like an invisible force held them back from even getting closer. He tried to look further up and was met with Zoro's pale horrified face, who looked like he had seen a ghost. "…no…. what I've… _fuck_…! …anji… Sanji…?"

Sanji blacked out for more than just a few seconds this time, and fell into the world of heavy sleep.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

He woke up sometime later, to the feeling of his head burning. He groaned and then opened his eyes; his vision was still a bit blurred. It was still dark around him, so apparently he hadn't been out for long. Zoro was gone, nowhere to be seen. He tried to move, but he couldn't as a hand held him down. He tried to look up.

"Don't move your head," he was told. It wasn't Zoro's voice, it was too feminine and soft to be that, nor was it Nami's or Robin's voice, so, that only leave-

"Per…nilla…chan…?"

"Shh, don't speak," she told him and the burning sensation became even stronger.

"Hn," he answered and groaned. "Zho-ro…?" he just couldn't shut his mouth. Pernilla sighed.

"D-don't think about him," was she stuttering? "He tried to… smash your head, under his sole… m'just came in time." She more mumbled to herself than saying it to him, but the blond heard her clearly enough.

"…ah…" he answered disappointed, and silenced; only hissed now and then at the burning feeling in his head.

"Hmm," Pernilla said thoughtful some time after, and Sanji sighed in relief as he felt the heat disappear from his head. "It doesn't look like anything is broken though, you must have gotten yourself a heavy brain-shudder. There was nothing but the wound on your temple and your face to heal," she told him and the blond tried to sit up again. "No wait! You can't move around like that, you have to rest," she said a bit…panicked?

"Have to…go… Zoro…" why did he still want to find that idiot who did _this _towards him? It had only been pure luck that the idiot hadn't cracked and split his skull into a thousand pieces. He coughed and swayed dangerously on his feet as he finally managed to stand up, turning deaf ears to Pernilla's many protests and warnings. "I have to find that fucker," he mumbled, but loud enough for the brunette to hear. "Shit-head is going to pay for this."

"Sanji," he felt a hand on his arm, and he looked down, but Pernilla's face was turned away "I… I have to talk with you… about something,"

"Can't it wa-"

"It's about Zoro…!" she hurried to say, and the cook let himself be pulled back down to sit on the wooden deck. She sighed heavily and for the first time ever he saw her cry as she spoke, not bursting in tears, no, the tears only rolled down along her reddened cheeks as she tried to keep a steady voice. He listened carefully, listened to what she was saying, waited patiently as her voice cracked and she tried to pull herself together before she went on again, and then as he heard the four words that shot through his mind like bullets, he widened his eye as realisation hit him hard.

Zoro.

Poison.

Hate.

_Hunter_!

Anger boiled in his blood. His fingers tightened into hard fists that turned his knuckles white. His visible eye flamed as he pulled the now crumbled form of Pernilla - who, in the end, had broken completely and kept on apologizing him for what she had done- into his chest and hugged her to comfort her. He tightened his grasp a bit too tight in her clothes, but she apparently didn't care, she understood him pretty well. _'Hunter. Hunter. Hunter. Hunter!_' the name floated in his mind like an irritating bug he wanted to catch and crush under his sole.

"Don't apologize," he whispered into her ear, almost sounding relieved. Zoro didn't really hate him; it was that poison or whatever shit he had been given that _made_ him hate him. Thinking like this it felt like a stone had been removed from his heart... but the hate now growing inside of him made the happiness only lasting for about two seconds. That son of a bitch! That _fucking psychopath_! How _dare _he treat a woman like that? How _dare _he force her to poison _his lover_?

"…sorry…" Pernilla sobbed for what must have been the hundredth time since she opened up to him. "…sorry…!"

"It's not your fault," he told her, his mind determined for what to do now "there was nothing else for you to do, my dear,"

There was something in his voice that alarmed her. She didn't like the tone he used right now. She had a bad feeling about this. He didn't want to… did he…?

"I'm sorry…!" Sanji whispered into her ear and suddenly gave her one last hug before he jumped up and ran up to the helm where the Soldier's dock system channel changer was. He turned the knob until the number two came forth and then pulled the leveller down. As he heard the Channel system start turning, he ran back, jumped down the stairs, taking four steps at a time, ignored the yells that told him to not do what he intended to do, opened the hatch and jumped down into the hole to get faster down to the bottom of the ship.

Mini Merry II was already floating there in the water, that slowly filled the dock where it was 'anchored'. She was his only option, his only hope.

As the docking system opened the gate he loosened the ropes and jumped on board to make the mini ferry ready, and as the smoke began raise up from the chimney he heard the sound of steps approaching him.

"Sanji! Don't!"

With a sigh he sailed out and not before he was out of the docking system he looked back at the young woman standing where he had been just few moments ago and screamed after him.

"SANJI! NO! IT'S SUICIDE!" she called horrified.

Sanji looked down for a moment, before he stood up and he looked back up at her with an ensuring smile and pulled something out of his pocket to show her.

"Don't worry, my angel, it won't!" he called back, less high as she was calling, and showed her the eternal pose that he had taken from her pocket. Pernilla widened her eyes as she saw it and touched herself down her body and into her pockets. Damn, he had stolen it from _her_!

"It's not what I meant, you idiot!" she yelled back, now angry at that she hadn't felt him taking it from her. But Sanji only chuckled and put the eternal pose back into his pocket as he turned fully around to look up at the huge ship he called 'his home'.

"Yeah, I'm an idiot," he agreed. "I've put you all through too many dangers, because of my own weakness." '_We have been waiting for too long, just because of my shitty weakness._' He thought with a sigh, and gave the woman one last smile with both his mouth and eyes as they closed. "Take care of the moss-head!" He said. Pernilla paused. "Because I damn hell love that fucking idiot!" with that he gave her one last wave and sat down into his seat.

Pernilla couldn't believe this as she watched him disappear behind the horizon, sailing into the arms of death on his own. Even so the blond didn't say anything about it, she knew why he did it; he didn't want to drag them all into any more troubles. That fucking idiot!

Sanji took a shuddering breath as he heard her call his name for one last time, apparently woken up the rest of the crew by now, before it was deafened by the sound of the Mini Merry's comforting sounds and the chimneys constantly _pouff-pof-pof-pouff_. A tear ran down along his cheek from his left blind eye as he faced his destiny before him. Even so if he wouldn't survive this, he wouldn't allow Hunter to have an easy time with him. He would do anything to make him deadly wounded, if possible kill him. '_The fucker have ruined my friends life for one last time,_' he thought, hands grasping tight on the rudder, eyes steady and cold as they stared at the sea of hell he was sailing towards.

One thing was for sure; it would become a pretty ugly bloodbath… he swore!

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A****N: There you have it, chapter 23 is done, and now there's only 5 chapters more till this story reaches it's end… now is just the question; how **_**will **_**the end become like? A happy ending? Or perhaps a sad ending? Who knows?(the evil author –snigger-)**

**Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter, and if ya like to get the next chapter up soon, then please Review & Review, the more the better and the higher my writing mood will get**** ^o^**

**Now, have a nice day everyone! And take good care of yourself!**

**Until Next Time!**

**~Pernille**

_**Answers on reviews from chapter twenty-two:**_

_Rosaries Ero the 'Pervy Otaku': … did ya know that your__ is about 1½ page long on Microsoft Word? XD well well, revenge is sweet, ne? XDD Haha! You're weird, ya know? But hell, that's what I like about ya –smiles- I'm no better, I would gone all crazy if I saw either a blond like Sanji on the streets, or a hot god-looking man like Zoro. I would have knocked myself in the head to ensure myself if I was still alive or just dreaming –of course not too hard ^o^; But –sigh- never ever have I been granted such a gift, to lay an eye on such gods and angels in human forms XDD Well… and what to do about that? Write a story (stories) including guys who looks like Zoro and Sanji and hope for it'll get published and filmed, coming out into a movie, because then the author (me ^o^) will be allowed to come to the filming as a helping hand… and then it's just to turn once charm on, ne? XD _

_AH! Off track! Upsi! –sweat drops- yes, people can be some assholes sometimes, often they're forgetting how much time one use to Beta-read a story. –shakes head-_

_Well well, if ya wanna talk about One Piece and Luffy and Zoro (and Sanji) and perverseness, then you're always welcome to write to me on Windows Live Messenger. I'll gladly lend you an ear.. or two._

_Thanks for your review~! Love reading them and always goes all 'Yay~! Rosarie-chan have written to me again!-happy dance- XDD_

_Anyway, hope you liked this chapter as well, and and, there will come some more of thiis and thaaat –evil laugh-_

_**Mish1**__**: I know… I'm a demon to ruin their happiness –evil grin-**_

_tazx x x: -smiles- __You have to go through the flames of hell before you reach the skies of heaven, you could say. And that's what they're being thrown in to do in this story. Even so it warms me to know that I'm able (and even once again) to touch you so much, that it'll bring you to tears. It's gold for us writers to hear. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, though, hell is just starting right about… now!_

_**LunaticV**__**: Vina-chwaan~! Don't worry, s'okay^^ and yes, it's two weeks since last ^^; Next chapter is here, and don't worry; there'll be more torture and pain… for BOTH parts! I can't tell you how it will work in the end, it's all up to the characters in the story… I can always imagine things, but when reaching the end, it often takes its own decision of the ending… and even so that I knew, nope! I wouldn't tell ya. Shishishi! Evil me! XD anyway, thanks for your help, once again! –smiles- you're an ANGEL! –hugs you-**_

_In The Depths Of NOTHINGNESS__: My, thank you. But, your sister is wrong; you're not the __**only **__person who can be put in the category; 'Craziest Person Ever'… just take a look at me XDD _

_Don't worry, your wish might come true, and thanks, I'm glad to hear that you could see one of the scenes as inside of the actual anime, it makes me happy to hear ^o^ _

_M'glad to hear too that the ending of the chapter was good. Hehe! But I would have liked to see you and yours sister's reaction when you read the ending –giggles- Yes, I __**AM **__evil –evil grin-_

_**cb: Yay~! Cookies everyone! Ah, well, who knows that Zoro will fall so deep, hm? XD I'll let the time tell you that –evil grin- Hehe, yeah, I'm one hell of an evil writer, letting you wait with such cliffhangers. Shishishi! Ah! No, those who are awesome are all my lovely readers! Thanks for your review –smiles-**_

_()__: Shiro-chwaan! Well well, I can't promise you anything about not being so mean to them –evil grin- ya know me too well, ne? –high evil villain laugh- MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! XD_


	25. Crucified message

_**LunaticV **__**has been at it again and helped me out with beta-reading a new chapter for me. You don't know how much it makes me happy, but I could jump in joy because of that you want to help me. Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_Time is not what we have anymore_

_We have been waiting for too long._

_Pay time is now_

_He has to pay back now,_

_For all what he did to you._

_I'll never forgive him._

_Hunter!_

_You're a dead man now!_

_You should just had kept to manipulating __**my**__ brain,_

_And never should you have touched any of my friends…_

_For that sake not the man that I love!_

**24. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Crucified message**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"OOOOIIII-! SAAAANJIIIII-! BREAKFAAAST! OOOIII!"

"Huuh? He still hasn't found him yet?" The blond cook said thoughtfully as he wiped a pancake over and pushed a drooling Oliver away with his foot, who had come a bit too close to the food he was preparing. Nami sighed and turned a page in the newspaper, as the constant calling for their chef kept on. Luffy was not one to give up.

"No, but he has been like that the last eight days, kept hiding just to be alone. He's so quiet sometimes that he can stand right beside you without you even realising it." She turned another page "I wonder what has gotten into him. It's not an attack that we have seen before." She glanced over the article of a huge bank robbery at the National Bank on Futile Island. Apparently the security had lived up to the island's name. "Ne, Robin, why don't you say anything at all?" she said as she began reading the article next to the one she had glanced over. As she got no answers she looked over the top of the newspaper. "Robin?"

"Hm? Oh, I am sorry navigator-san," the raven apologized and looked over at the orange-haired teen. Behind the teen she could see Nicki having his hands full with keeping the blue-blond away from the food. How he looked liked their own blond cook… but then again he didn't. She had been sitting and watched him ever since she came into the kitchen, and by doing that it was clear to see that they were not the one and same person. But it was still strange how their swordsman kept on disliking this man, and, apparently, begun to hate their own blond chef too. Something was wrong in this picture. She had meant to talk with him about it, but whenever they neared the subject 'blond cooks' he shut off, spat some nonsense and walked away. What had happened the night after their little party?

Nami blinked at her in question as the archaeologist suddenly had stopped talking and just stared at the blond man, who fought to get Oliver off him, who tried to literally climb up at him to reach the pancakes. She lifted her hand slowly and waved it in front of the raven's eyes. "Hello?" Robin blinked a couple of times before she got her full attention again, and then smiled at the red-head. "Robin-chan, you okay?"

"I am utterly sorry, Navigator-san," she said with a stiff chuckle and a forced smile. "I think that I might have been daydreaming, maybe I haven't got enough sleep last night,"

"Yeah," Nami said a bit uncertain "did you hear anything strange last night?"

"_Strange_?" the raven repeated with a raised brow now having the woman's full attention again.

"Yeah, like someone was screaming or something like that." She could see the woman shutting into herself again, so she snapped her fingers in front of the woman. "Geez Robin, you're almost acting like Luffy; zooming out whenever talking about a subject _not_ including dreams or food."

"Yes," the archaeologist said and chewed on her lip. '_Sounds last night? Screams? And Captain-san hasn't found Cook-san yet, and Swordsman-san is acting pretty… out of character lately. Today more than lately, I must say._' She grabbed tight around her warm cup of coffee and furrowed her brows. '_I don't like this. Something is really wrong here. And I am afraid of that Hunter is having a finger into this 'game' again. Someone else on this ship other than strawhat-kun has connection to him… and I am afraid of that I know who that might will be,_'

"Heeellooo! Earth to Robiin-! You there yet?" Nami leaned over the table and waved her hand dramatically in front of the raven's face.

"Oh? I must have daydreamed again?" the archaeologist tried to play off. She had to stop this, or their navigator soon would smell a rat.

"_Daydreaming_?" the orange-haired teen said suspiciously and raised a brow. "You're doing that a lot lately, and if that's the case," she said as she sat back down in her chair and glanced over at the blond cook who, in his irritation, knocked Oliver down to the ground at the same moment "then I would say that you're having a crush on a certain blond here, but _not_ the one you first met."

"Oh? You think so?"

"But!" Nami hurried to add with a finger in the air "I don't believe that that's the real reason that you're spacing out so often lately," she looked seriously at her now and lowered her voice "you're hiding something, aren't you?"

Robin was silent as she surveyed the young navigator, and finally took a sip from her still warm coffee.

"So… what is it that you're _really_ hiding, Robin?"

"I am sorry to tell you that I can not tell anything about that subject, Nami," Nami looked surprised at her. She only mentioned her name when something serious was going on. "but, I can tell you this much, that I am afraid that the reason to our cook-san's sudden depression and swordsman-san's mysterious and rough behaviour lately, is because of Hunter."

"Hunter?" the young teen repeated in surprise. "Why do you think that? I mean; _how _could he?"

"I don't know," the archaeologist said thoughtfully and then rose up from her chair "but I ought to find out," with this said, she excused herself and left the kitchen.

"Robin? Robin!" but the raven was already out of the door. Nami sighed and shook her head as she picked up her newspaper again, and opened it up to where she last had been reading. "What is going on here? Everyone is acting so weird lately, even Luffy is acting a bit strange the last three weeks."

"I told you to GET LOST, YOU IDIOT!" Nicki roared up in the same time, spun around and kicked Oliver across the kitchen, which was only few inches from ramming into Nami who sat wrapped in her own thought. Even so, she dodged just in case, so she won't get hit. "If you want anything, cook something yourself or _wait_!"

"But Niiickiii! I'm hungryyy~!" Oliver said sadly and sniffled. Nicki groaned and rubbed his temple where a headache was about to form.

"God, you're sounding completely like that rubber-captain of this ship," the blond said tiredly and ran his fingers through his hair. "As if Micky wasn't bad enough, I don't need you to steal food too,"

"But Micky never stole any food," Oliver added. It took about a whole five seconds before he realised what he just had said and clasped his hands over his mouth.

"Micky?" Nami asked, and ripped herself away from the article she was reading to look at the idiot-duo "Who's he?" Nicki only growled, not hearing her at all, and she swore that the man soon would catch fire, as he walked dangerously slowly up to the ever shrinking form of Oliver, who stepped away to try to get the hell away from there.

'_Oh shit! Busted! Me and my big mouth!_' Nicki stopped right before him, he was all cornered up. Double shit!

"You…" he asked slowly, almost sweetly, as he bent a bit down and gave him a sugar-sweet smile that Oliver feared even more than to meet a ten foot tall killer-bear. Nicki patted the hat-less blue-blond hair almost gently, and Oliver swore that his heart soon would either stop or explode inside of his chest. Then he felt the hand clench into a tight fist, and winced a little as the hair was pulled into it. Nicki sighed and closed his visible eye for a moment, when he opened it again, it was like looking into your own dark grave… a grave created by dark fire that is.

And then all hell brought loose.

"YOU WHERE THE FUCKING ONE STEALING FOOD FROM _**MY **_KITCHEN THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME?"

Nami choose not to bother to ask more about this _Micky_, and returned with a sigh back to her newspaper, while Nicki was beating a screaming and begging Oliver into the next year. She felt a bit sorry for the kid… a bit. Franky would get pretty mad when he come and see that hole that the two of them now had created in the wall… with Oliver's almost boneless body.

"_Men_," she thought out loud, shaking on her head. "Nicki?" she said nonchalantly and looked intensely on the article about half-price clothes sale in Olier's Boutique in Ferial City on Long Moon Island. Even though she didn't get any answers she told on anyway "your pancakes are burning," The blond looked up then, sniffed the air and turned all white in his face as he recognised the too horrible smell of something burned, and dropped the half unconscious teen onto the ground as he with a high-cursed "Oh shit!" jumped towards the pans, before something else was caught on fire. Nami rolled her eyes and sighed again. "As I said before; _Men_! No good for anything other than to order around, give headache or use as a stress reliever-punching-bag."

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

He looked with a blank expression at the Soldiers Dock System channel changer, and pushed his sunglasses up with his thumb to ensure himself that it wasn't something on the glasses that showed wrong. Nope! It was the same thing. But… why was it standing on number 2? He was sure that it didn't stand like this last time he had checked it, which had been yesterday, since the waters were deep enough close into the island that they didn't need the Mini Merry ferry to sail in to the coast. He didn't put much attention to Luffy's calling in the background, as it had become one with the 'nature-sounds' humming around them, as he walked to the railing to look down. Yup, just as he had thought; the gate was open, but why?

Suddenly he got a horrible feeling and hurried downstairs, taking the ladder down to the heart of the ship, he looked around inside of the soldier dock system and found, as he had seen outside, the gate of dock two to be open and also completely empty. The Mini Merry II was all gone. It was a moment after he had come over his horrible shock that he saw a slumped figure sitting on the bridge, facing away from him.

He hurried over to the person and grabbed the thin shoulder. "Oi, sis, ya alright?" but he got no other answer than an empty stare, as was she still sitting and watching the sea like before. "Oi, ya hear me?" he turned her fully around, holding both of her small shoulders in his big hands.

"What I've done…?" he heard her mumble, and rose a brow at her.

"Huh?" only now he saw her red, puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks; a proof that she once had cried and the tears now had dried all away.

"He's gone," she looked horrified up on him, her brown eyes all big and on the edge to cry again, if there even were any tears left in them.

"Who's gone?" he asked her, but she just shook her head.

"He took the ferry and just disappeared…!" he stared blankly at her for a moment, and as something dawned on him, he stood up and hurried over to the ladder and called up through the hole.

"Oi! Captain! Nose down here!" only three seconds later the head of the captain suddenly came into vision from a long stretched neck, almost scaring the hell shit out of the shipwright. "Shit, straw-bro! Stop doing that! You almost made me shit elephants!" Luffy only blinked blankly, not understanding why it bothered everyone that much that he stretched his neck like a long snake whenever he attacked someone, looked around a corner or, like here, just needed the head down along the ladder to listen to what his crewmate had to say. Franky grumbled in annoyance, and nodded to the slumped figure on the bridge inside of dock two, who just sat and stared down in the waters, like she saw something no one else could see. "Ya found the cook yet?" he asked him, and Luffy thought for a moment to figure out of whom he spoke about before he shook his head in a 'no'-gesture. Franky hummed as he was thinking, but only managed to open his mouth to say something, as someone outside suddenly was calling after the captain. Luffy looked up at the hole his head had come from, then he looked back at Franky and the sad form of Pernilla before he, with a sigh, withdrew his head back with a _snap_ and went to the railing to see who was calling.

Franky soon followed after him with Pernilla in his arms, whose eyes still looked empty and glassy.

"Who's calling?" Luffy asked their first mate, who stood leaning up against the railing, looking pretty pale in the sun. "Zoro, are you all right?" he asked a bit worried, watching a drop of sweat roll down from the elder teen's temple, but Zoro only chose to hear his first question.

"Some guy down there," he said while he thumbed in the direction where a little thick bald man was running up to them, "claims to wanna talk with you." Luffy didn't take his eyes off the swordsman for a long moment, and Zoro still refused to look at him, until the captain caught glimpse of a tear rolling down the teen's cheek. But Zoro still kept a straight and stoic face as much as possible, but it was damn hard when having the raven looking so intense at him. Then the kid finally chose to look away from him and down at the approaching man.

"Straw Hat!" he called breathless again and almost stumbled as he ran. Oliver came up on the side of the captain and looked down as well.

"Who's the man?" he asked, but Luffy only shrugged.

"What do you want?" he called down to the man, who had stopped and now stood leaning forwards, hands resting on his knees as he gasped for air. As he had caught enough air he looked up on the crew that stood on the deck at the giant lion-ship with his burning red face.

"Note!" he called and waved his hand where he held a piece of paper, "a letter to the straw hat!"

"Letter?" Nami repeated with a lifted brow. Luffy threw a quick glance around at his crew and at last his gaze landed on his first mate. They didn't speak, but with a nod Zoro understood what he wanted, and followed after him, walking down the plank while the captain jumped over the railing to land only five feet away from the stunned man. As the man came over his surprise of the method the captain used to come down to him, with a shaking hand, he handed the letter, which was covered in blood. Luffy cringed his nose as he took it and felt the presence of his first mate behind him as he read the letter.

_To young Mr. Straw Hat _

_Thanks for the fun with him, it was thrilling._

_Here you have your friend again, just as promised._

_We got him._

_HUNTER_

"Where did you find this?" the young captain asked, anger pressing clearly on his words. The man pointed towards the village and spoke after a couple of _huff-huff_.

"…the middle of the market… it's horrible Mr. Straw Hat… none of us is fault in this… didn't know before I dared to walk forward and took the letter."

"From where? What are you talking on?" the raven pressed on as he grabbed the little man's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Straw Hat, but none of us dared to touch him. Horrible sight. I'm sorry to say, but I'm afraid of that your friend is no longer alive, not from all those wounds he got."

Zoro grabbed the hilt of his white sword tighter in his hand as it rested upon them as always. He felt his blood drain out of his body as he heard the man's words, stabbing through his chest like a burning spear.

'_Sanji!_' he thought, horror grapping him in a tight grasp. With a grunt he sat off and ran in the direction the man had pointed out. The market. It wasn't that hard to find, not even for him, since it was just to fallow this road to get straight to it. The reason to that he didn't get lost this time, might have been because he had got lost on the road four times already. Not something he was proud to brag about to anyone else.

"Zoro!" he heard his captain call, and knew that the kid soon would follow after him, after swallowing the cruel realisation and point two others out to follow after him.

'_Sanji, no!_' he thought as he ran, and the episode from last night ran through his mind like a horror-movie. What had he done? What the _fucking hell_ had he done? '_It's all my fault! Why did I beat him so much? Fuck! I even felt satisfied when I beat the shit out of him. Fucking felt thrilled to know that I was about to __**kill**__ him too!_'

"Sanji," he panted and ground his teeth hard together. "It's my fault that you ran off," '_don't tell me that he found you and…_' he shook his head '_No, don't let it be like that._' He came to a halt when he saw the crowd of people circling around something that he just barely could see the top of. Wood, hair dancing in the wind, coloured in a crimson red and brown colour of… he didn't even want to think about it and pressed his way through the crowd which, when they realised who came, moved to the side. Zoro felt his heart beat even faster. His fingers turned ice-cold and numb. He felt sick, like he was about to faint soon, as he saw hands to the left and right of the people who still stood in his way before him, nailed to the wood behind them. Crucified. As the last people stepped to the side, revealing the person before them, he felt his heart stop.

'_No! Sanji!_'

He panted as he looked up at the man before him, who had been crucified on a large cross, hanging several feet from the ground. Hands were nailed to the wood with big nails, and the feet was nailed together, the one over the other, like the Christians god's son was once upon a time. Even as he looked upon the horror before him, the beaten up body hanging lifeless on that cross, he felt relieved on a sick way.

Thank god… It wasn't Sanji.

But… who the hell _was_ this man then? The letter _was _written to Luffy… right?

"Who is it?" he heard Luffy pant to his left, but Zoro could do nothing but shake his head, afraid that his voice would crack. He was too relieved to know that it wasn't Sanji who was hanging like a dead man before them, and terrified by the sight of the man, who surely had been one of Hunter's 'preys' or 'toys'.

They heard a dreadful gasp behind them, but barely made to turn around to look before a blue-blond teen pushed his way through the two of them and halted before the crucified man. Oliver's legs were threatening to collapse, as he took a silent step forward. Even from where they stood, they could see the teen's face all drained from any healthy colours.

"No… no…!" they heard him mumble, and they saw how he trembled. If it was of fear, anger or shook, none of them would ever know. "WILLIAM!" he called and ran off up to the crucified man. "William! Will! You hear me?" Oliver grabbed his pant leg and shook him lightly, but got no response. He tried again harder "Oi! Will! _William_! Answer me!"

"Oh shit," Zoro heard the blond copycat say behind him, as he stared blankly up at the man before them, while he slowly approached his little friend. "Tell me that it's not true what I'm seeing,"

"William?" The swordsman asked, getting who the man was. Nicki nodded.

"Yes. It's him," he looked into the grey eyes of Zoro "It's him who they'd kidnapped."

They where interrupted by a horrible-sounding cough, several of them, and Nicki snapped his neck back to look at the source of the sounds. William gasped and coughed as he slowly came to consciousness again, and bleed out of his mouth as he did so.

"O…Oli-ver," he said with a raw and dried voice and coughed again. Oliver breathed in relief and tightened his grip as he looked up into his friend's dark-green eyes, who looked sadly back down at him. "M'sorry," he gasped and lolled his head back. He tried to move his limbs, but wheezed as he felt that he couldn't free them and that they hurt like hell. "Damn, I feel like shit right now," he mumbled, but they all heard him though.

Nicki ground his teeth and looked back at the captain and the first mate of the Straw Hat gang. Behind them Chopper and Franky approached them, and further behind them came the thick little bald man limping. "Can't we get him down somehow?" he asked the two of them. Two pair of eyes turned to him, and looked at him as if they had only seen him now. "He's fucking gonna die if he keeps on hanging up there!"

"Wow, _now _I get why I should take my tool box with me," Franky said surprised, and looked disgusted up at the bleeding, beaten up body of the man hanging on the cross, and grimaced. Chopper gasped and hurried over to Oliver who kept standing and talking to his friend. Chopper was glad that Oliver had to do that, to keep him staying awake; sleep could be deadly by now.

As if something had snapped in them all, and without any other words, they all hurried over to the cross and held it steady while Franky was working on to saw the wood over right under the man's feet.

William was slipping in and out of consciousness but was surprised to see that the people that his friend should cheat and go behind their backs on, now was actually helping him to get him down. They spoke to him, said something, but William couldn't figure out by now what they all where saying and what it meant. Fuck he was so tired. But Oliver's clear voice, which was the only sound that broke through his 'invincible deaf-wall' told him not to fall asleep and stay awake. So he did that… or at least he tried. "Ah!" he gasped as he felt the cross move as the nails cut further into his hands and feet. Any movement hurt like shit, even so that they did all in their might and power not to hurt him, as they laid the cross down on the ground.

William, or Zoreo –which he more liked to be named, as his first name sounded too _feeble_ in his ears-looked around himself, and even so that his vision was blurry he still could see the faces of the people around him. Damn, how they reminded himself of his own crew, and that black-haired kid there reminded him so much of their own care-free captain.

"Hey buddy," he heard someone say, and then someone shook him. He growled in answer, and then looked up on the face of a weird dude with bright blue hair and… was that a metal-nose? "It's gonna hurt like hell now, don't move, okay?" Zoreo shook his head.

"Just rip 'em free," he said and was about to pull, but his arms were grabbed and held down,

"Fuck-head! Don't be more stupid than normal!" he heard a deep baritone voice growl at him. He chuckled as he recognized the voice.

"Piss-head, iz tha you?"

"No, it's Mother Teresa who came to bless you, who the hell you think it is?" Zoreo chuckled even more this time, and then coughed as the demonstration hurt his raw and dry throat.

"Ma be a good boy, ma," he teased, but cursed in his mind at his slurry words.

"You sound like a drunkard," Now, the idiot was not one to fuss over him, not now and not even on the brink of death, and he appreciated it. He heard Oliver mumble something to someone else about that he was slipping out of consciousness again, a green-haired freak -or was it a talking spinach-ball? He didn't know if he'd said it out loud, apparently he had, because the dude began to freak all out all of a sudden, and the raven-haired kid had to stop him from choking him.

"Bad move, dude!" Nicki chuckled, though Zoreo could clearly hear the deep worry in his voice. He was about to say something, but in the same moment he felt something cold and hard dug into his left hand, grabbing the iron that had been hammered into his hands and feet, and pulled it. He screamed, he couldn't stop himself, it hurt so freaking much, almost as much as when the shit-heads had hammered them into him, but sighed in relief when he felt the metal was out of his hand, even so that his hand trembled and prickled like ad. Immediately something brown came into his vision and began treating his open bleeding wound, and in the same time yelled something at the large blue-haired man. The brown thing sounded pissed. _Fuck_, his vision was more blurry than looking at the world through the bottom of a bottle. Then before the blue-haired man was on his next hand, he felt a long needle prick through his right hand, just above the wound, the same happened to both of his feet. It didn't take long before his hand felt numb. He tried to work with his fingers. Nothing happened. He raised a brow as he slowly understood.

'_Ah, a local anaesthetic?_' he thought and growled a little. '_Hell, they think I'm too week to take the hard pull? M'not!_' He wanted to tell them, but it was like his tongue didn't want to work the same way he wanted to, and before he knew of it, the blue-haired man was on him again,doing the exact same thing as he did to his left hand. He stepped his foot on his arm, he could feel the weight a little, but he barely felt the small fingers that held his fingers spread out, but anyway he recognized that blond-blue-head all too well to know who it was.

"Ya ready, bro?" asked the blue-haired man, and as he gave him a nod in answer, he grabbed the nail with a some kind of a tool that he couldn't see what was or rather didn't remember what the name of it was, and then pulled it out as if it was just a weed from the ground he pulled up.

Zoreo gritted his teeth and tried to choke his screams that forced to be sounded, almost bit his tongue over in the process as his numb sense of sanity told him it would feel more pleasant. Even so that he had got that local-thingy, it still hurt like a bitch, apparently because the nail bore through one of his nerves.

"Wasn't the medicine suppose to work?" bellowed Oliver, who both heard and saw his friend be in complete pain.

"I-I'm sorry," Zoreo heard a child's voice stutter "but I can't anaesthetic his whole nerve system," he told the anxious blue-blond kid. Zoreo never heard any answers back, and just nodded as he heard the giant blue-haired man asking him if he were ready for the last one; the nail going through both of his feet.

He gritted his teeth, choking his scream, but lucky for him the nail was out in no time. He panted as they all finally were out, and his tongue was still in one piece.

Oliver leaned back as he sat on his legs, and sighed in relief.

"We need him back to the ship so I can treat him right," Chopper said as he washed the wounds from any bacteria and dirt that might have ended up in them. "It's not only the hands and feet there's in bad condition," he told them as he lifted the ripped black shirt that was sticking to the man's chest. He grimaced as he saw all the untreated wounds underneath it, and hissed as the black clothes ripped some more wounds open it had been dried into. "Oh my god, it's worse than I first thought. How can he even still be alive?"

"Just… superficial…" answered Zoreo between breathings.

"_Superficial_?" the young doctor repeated angrily. "Most of those wounds are so deep that I even can see the bones inside of you!"

"Holy fuck!" Nicki cursed while he felt like he was about to get sick, while Oliver already _looked_ like someone who would throw up any moment by now. There was no room for any other discussions as Chopper transformed into his heavy-point and lifted their half unconscious friend up into his arms and stomped towards the ship, no need to push through the crowd as they immediately moved to the side for the giant to pass.

Nicki was about to say something as the rest of the 'gang' followed after Chopper , throwing one last glance at the bloodied cross before they turned their backs on it, as a hand grabbed his shoulder to turn him around.

"Sanji! I finally found you!" it was a petite woman, who stood with her hand still on his shoulder and panted, like she had been running a long distance. Luffy and Zoro stopped up as they heard Sanji's name and turned around to look at the blond woman, who was gasping for air. "I've been looking all over for you, visited your ship, but they said that you were gone. Glad I found you in time."

"Uhm, miss, I-I am utterly sorry, but I think that you're mistaking me for-"

"I wasn't that drunk last night –actually I wasn't drunk at all! So don't give me tha-"

"I mean it, my lady. I'm not the one that you think I am."

"What?" she looked into his face to inspect it. She released his shoulder and ran a hand under his golden hair there covered his left eye, and felt the deep scar running over it. Nicki gasped and stepped back, as if her hand had burned him, and stared at her in horror. Oliver, who still was sitting on the ground and watching the scene before him, dropped his jaw. _Never_ had anyone before been allowed –or even _dared_- to touch what was hiding underneath the golden bangs. It usually freaked him out just like now.

The blonde woman pulled her hand back immediately and bowed. "I'm sorry. I thought that you were-"

"Sanji, he's our cook," Luffy mouthed and stepped forth. "You know him? We haven't been able to find him the whole morning -did ya see him around here?"

The blonde woman blinked, and then bit her lip as she dropped her gaze.

"Then it's already too late," she mumbled and sighed, before she looked up into two black orbs of the straw hat wearing kid, who suddenly stood right before her and stared hopefully at her. "I met your friend last night at a bar, he was pretty drunk and-"

Zoro's features changed immediately as he heard this, both Nicki and Oliver saw it and literally shivered by the dark menacing look in the teen's grey eyes.

"You're the whore he slept with last night!" It wasn't a question, but a statement, and he wished that he could take the words back there just had slipped out of him, but he couldn't. The blonde woman looked up at the green-haired man, as if she had just seen him. Then, as something clicked in her mind, her own beautiful face turned all dark and cold.

"And _you_ must be _Zoro_!" she more spat than said, as she turned to face him fully.

Zoro felt a shiver run down along his back at the mention of his name; she said it like she knew something that no one else should know about. She lifted her head just a little, and glared at him.

"And for your information, I am no _whore_, _Mr._ Roronoa _Zoro_!" she wheezed as she stepped up to him –not even the case that he was almost a head higher than her scared her, nor that he was freaking covered with muscles all over the body and was glaring at her like he wished her to catch on fire right on the spot, didn't scare her a bit, and Zoro knew this. Then, in a blink of an eye, he had a gun pressed to his head, while his own sword was only an inch from her throat.

"You're a gunner?" he questioned, even so that the answer was clear. She pulled a wicked smile, just like one of those that their own blond could pull.

"_Click, bang!_ You're dead~. All too slow," she said, her voice darkened dramatically as she pulled the gun away and back into its holster. "If I had my other one, you would have been without a stomach too," she pointed out, but didn't move from the spot. She glanced down at the blade close to her throat and pushed it away with her two fingers. "Put your sword down, samurai, you wont be needing it when you're dead,"

"I'm not dead,"

"You _would _have if I had pulled the trigger,"

"Lucky move," he said stubbornly, and she almost rolled her eyes at him as he levelled his sword and finally sheeted it back into its saya.

"Hey lady, you know where Sanji is?" Luffy interrupted at once, not wanting any fight now when their cook was gone. She looked at him for a moment, and then looked away.

"Yes, I know where he is," there was a long pause of silence –the crowd around them had disappeared long ago to go back to their normal daily duties- and then with a fierce look on the swordsman, as if she was speaking to him alone, she said with a low voice "he's gone to find Hunter… because of you…!"

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro with a raised brow. She stepped even closer up to him, so they almost stood nose to nose and spoke in a whisper.

"You broke his heart, you said that it didn't matter if Hunter came and took him now."

"I-"

"He said that it didn't matter any longer then," there was a long pause, and Zoro swore that the woman before him almost could hear his heart beating. He didn't like what she was saying, what she was about to say. Was this… was all this really his fault? Why did he ever _start_ sputtering nonsense to him?

"Zoro!" gasped Luffy as realisation hit hard on him. Zoro was about to open his mouth but was cut off.

"Zoro! The man loves you even now, even so that you broke his heart. He took my gun, I told him to go back home and get some rest and think about it, he promised me to go back home… something must have happened since…"

"I told him the truth!" another one suddenly interrupted. Three heads turned to the source of the voice.

"Pernilla," Luffy voiced as he saw the woman, who looked more angry and determined than ever.

"Captain!" she said, Luffy looked at her but didn't say anything. She took a deep breath. "It is me who's in fault of all this, but we don't have any time to waste!"

"What?"

"He went off last night. He stole my eternal pose and took that mini ferry of yours. He said '_I've put you all through too many dangers, because of my own weakness_'," she looked at the swordsman who had a mixed expression on his face. Just a little bit more and the 'barrier' would break even more. " …'_Take care of the moss-head!_' he said" She paused. "_Because I damn hell love that fucking idiot!_"

Shock painted the swordsman's face, and then horror. His hands were shaking. Pernilla couldn't stop smiling at that.

"Zoro?" The man looked slowly up at her. "Do _you_ still love him?"

Zoro opened his mouth, but no words came out. Nothing came… other than tears falling from his eyes. Pernilla smiled even more at this.

'_Broken!_'

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

_Clack-! Clack-! Clauck-! Clack-! Clack-! Clauck-! Clack-!_

Slow determined steps echoed in the empty hall as they followed the stairs leading upstairs. The black shoes were red and dirty from all the bodies it had broken, faces it had cracked, and people it had killed. Those feet normally didn't kill anyone; they kick the hell shit out of people, but never killed them… only those he had recognised to be the ones who'd taken turns on him back then, who had helped to torture him, _pissed _on him, laughed at him and fucked him raw till he was bleeding.

Long slender fingers slid over the wooden surface of the fine polished banister, as the bloodied feet kept moving up the stairs.

They had told him that _he_ would be in room 135… typical him to take over a whole hotel, just like he had done to that old apartment block back then… he just hoped that people had got away in time to not get killed and being left to rot. He grimaced just by the thought of it. Hunter _was _trulysick in his head.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing here?" Sanji sighed as he saw a man jumped forth with a gun pointed at him. Damn, it had been so nice and quiet for so long, and he didn't have time for these small fries. It wasn't those he wanted to waste his time on.

"Oi!" he called icily, and lit himself a cigarette. He blew out a cloud of smoke up in the air, before he looked down at the shaking man with his gun pointed at him. He chuckled darkly. Looks like the pansy had seen the bloodied bodies at the foot of the stairs by now. "Just move it already and find yourself a toilet, before you piss in your pants. I don't have time for you."

"You… you _bastard_!" Two shots were fired, but the slender cook dodged them easily and was before the man in no time, his one foot just an inch from his stupid face. The man trembled like hell, and Sanji pulled a wicked smile as he saw his pants wet in an instant and soon collect a little lake at his own feet.

"I told ya to go find a toilet, piss-head! I don't have any business with you… unless you wish to." The man held his breath as the blond leaned in to his face and took a deep breath. "Bhooh!"

"Aaargh!" The piss-head scrambled away at once, dropped his gun on the way out and hurried down the stairs to get the hell out of the place. Sanji pulled a triumphant smile and leveled his leg back down.

But someone else was already pressing another gun to his head from behind, and the blond dropped his smile at once. Couldn't be piss-head, he was already on his way away from this island.

"Nice performance, _cook_. I'm shivering in my pants like a chicken," a mocking voice whispered into his ear, "Now, just fallow with me nice and easy, and I won't hurt you so much," Sanji turned his neck a little and gave the man a bored look over the shoulder.

"Fuck you,"

"What? You damn-!" Sanji hissed as the man behind him grabbed his hair and yanked so hard at it that he almost lost his balance. "Don't try to be so fishy, kid!" the blond glared at the man and grabbed the hand that was holding his hair, and dug his nails down at the main artery. The man cursed but none the less released him for a second, and in that second the cook's grasp tightened dramatically, grabbing the man's head, he bend down forward and threw the gunner over his shoulder and down the corridor. A bit shaken the man grabbed out for his gun he had dropped, but the blond was fast and kicked it further away, and the next kick hit the man square in the face.

But before this man ever lost consciousness, three others had already joined the 'game' and five others were on their way up the stairs and from other rooms along the corridor. Sanji didn't have time to think as bullets flew in the air, one scratched his cheek and almost bore through his right ear. Blood trickled down from the new wound, and he cursed himself for not reacting fast enough. With a jump he was in the air, too fast for the gunners to hit he landed nicely on one of the men's head, and made a perfect round-house before the other men could orientate themselves about what had just happened, and swallowed the nice sounds of cracking skulls and broken bones. He jumped off the man, landing on his feet and served him a circle-kick, sending him smashing into the wall.

But these men weren't that easy to break, and they were no fair player either.

A shot rang in his left ear as it almost hit him, and he dodged fast before the second one was allowed to hit him. He targeted straight at the man who had been shooting at him, and broke his back in a swift kick. Another one made to punch him in the face, but it wasn't enough to break any skin, the second hit only met air as the chef fell back to land on his hands, and with a powerful straight kick to his jaw the man was knocked out at once.

More bullets flew in the air and Sanji hurried to seek cover inside of one of the many empty hotel rooms and smacked the door closed. He locked it, glanced around the room. Most of the once-beautiful furniture were turned upside down, ripped, destroyed and broken. He took a step and suddenly felt dizzy. He miss stepped a step and fell back against the door, where a bullet bore through the wood just an inch from his left shoulder.

He wanted to move, but his head wouldn't allow him. Fuck it hurt! He was tempted to throw up, but if he did he knew that the after effects of cold sweat and dizziness would be stronger and would give the other men time to kill him, or in worst case catch him and bring him back to _him_!

Curse Zoro and his strength!

Curse Hunter and his poison to make Zoro do what he did and said.

He growled in irritation and pushed himself away from the door, but he only made it to stand straight up as a bullet bore through the door, and tore through his left arm. Sanji gasped, wobbled and grabbed his wounded arm in pain. Blood soon coloured his hand as he stood gasping for air and pulling himself together to _move_ …to get the hell out of there before he was hit by any other bullets again.

But somehow luck just wasn't with him today, as the door flew open and revealed four gunners, weapons pointed at him, and then shot. "ARGHH!" Sanji was hit twice in his left arm again, one through his shoulder and one through his chest. He almost fell, but bit his teeth hard together and hurried to the window. But another bullet bore through his thigh, and he screamed as he fell against the window, colouring the glass in his crimson colour. '_Shit!_' he panted hard, and as a hand touched his shoulder, he spin around and kicked the man away. '_Can be that they shoot not to kill but,_' another one came too close to him and was kicked out through the window, the heavy sound of a body hitting stones told him soon when the man was dead.

The two other men kept a distance to him, was smart enough to know that coming too close to him, would be deadly. Never touch a wounded animal, or in this case, a wounded maniac. Sanji chuckled darkly when he thought himself as being such one. Well shit, had to be one to just jump into the lions cave full of hungry creatures, and then all alone.

Then one of the men decided to make him even more immobile or to kill him, but Sanji never got to know what it was as he pulled his own gun and shot him through his head. He had to use a weapon since the idiot was too far away to kick.

'_I won't let them take me to him! Not like this!_' he shot a second time, but the last man didn't want to die as easily as his other comrades and stepped to the side. Sanji's vision was all blurry, he could barely see where the man was, and his head still kept on hurting like hell. For a split-second he wondered if he should have just stayed back on the ship and waited till they all stormed this place. But that was stupid, these freaks were stronger than normal idiots, many of them were, and then of course there were those who couldn't do a shit without having a gun in their hands, those were small fries. No matter what, he didn't want to put his friends through any more troubles.

He groaned as he forced himself to move, gun still in his hand. His thigh hurt, his left arm and shoulder hurt like a mother fucker –he just needed to rest a little, to collect some more strength. Fuck that damn headache! It almost had cost him his life, because of that shit. He wondered for a moment if he was left all alone and looked over his shoulder, his vision clearing a little bit. The gunner just stood there, as if waiting for him. Heh! A fair player! The man sat down in the middle of the room, legs pulled a bit up to his chest and arms resting upon them, the gun still held lazily in the man's hand, dangling as he didn't need it just yet.

"Why are you so stupid to be here now?" the man asked in his low baritone voice. Sanji only stared, panted as he pulled himself to sit up against a wall so he was facing the man fully. "You know its pure suicide like this. Why doing it?"

"Wanna kill, your fucking, _leader_!" he answered through gritted teeth. He wasn't done yet, just needed some rest. Fuck! Who wouldn't after facing at least fifty people all alone?

The man chuckled darkly. "And you thought that you could just waltz in here all alone, finish off seventy men and then kill Hunter as well?" he shook his head and pointed his gun at the blond, as the blond pointed his on him. "Now, don't do anything stupid, kid. I wont hurt you," Sanji panted, surveyed the man for a moment and then dropped his gun to clutch around his wounded arm which prickled like thousand needles and throbbed like hell. He leaned his head back against the wall, _why_ he suddenly trusted this man to not just shoot him or at least keep an eye on him, he didn't know, he just did.

"Why…?"

"…why what?"

"Why, don't you kill me?" and why did he say this? He growled at his own stupidity. The man chuckled again, darkly.

"I got my orders not to." This time it was Sanji's turn to chuckle.

"Just sitting here, and waiting for him to, come and –gasp- get me then?" The man looked intensely at him, and didn't say anything for a very long time. "Che!" He patted his pockets and found his pack of cigarettes. His hand was shaking as he tried to get one out, tapping it a little and then pulled one out with his teeth. His left arm was completely useless by now, completely numb and didn't want to move a millimetre without hurting like shit. He lit his cigarette, took a deep breath, humming at the feel of the pure nicotine drawing deep into his lungs, and then after a few seconds he blew it out. White smoke circled up in the air, and he watched it float slowly up with his head leaned back to the wall.

"Can I have one too?" the man asked. Sanji looked at him with a stern look. Well shit, why not, it wasn't like he was going to kill him just now. He threw him the packet and the man grabbed it at once, he pulled one out, grabbing the lighter that came flying his way too, he lit it, and threw both the lighter and the pack back. Sanji grabbed them easily with one hand. They were silent as they smoked each their own cigarettes, watched their own skies of smoke drifting around the room, calming them, making them almost familiar to each other. Weird enough it didn't feel unpleasant to be in the room with your own murder, but then again the man could have killed him anytime when he sat there all defenceless. _He_ still had his gun in his hand, while Sanji's laid beside him. There was no doubt about who would have been able to pull the trigger first.

But the man had promised not to kill him, and somehow he just believed him.

"So," Sanji began after almost ending his smoke, feeling much better than he had for just five minutes ago "how is it to work for a maniac like Hunter?"

The man chuckled, almost as if he had been telling him a joke. A curled brow moved up at the fun he didn't understand himself.

"Fuck, kid," he finished his smoke and crushed the butt into the floor. "That maniac is a freak, psychotic freak. But hell, I got my orders,"

"What orders?" Sanji felt curious now. The man didn't sound to be one wanting to work for him. A cloud outside the window finally passed by and allowed the sun to shine in through the glass, bathing the room in its light and making the man's fire-red hair look like it was burning. A long scar ran down from his cheek and down to his throat, he saw now when there were no shadows on his face, but still, he didn't look ugly at all. The man smiled at him, a knowing smile, an all too familiar smile… a smile like that asshole of a marimo could achieve. "_Who _are you?"

"The walls has ears, kid, and if you're faster than me you might make it to escape,"

"I wont escape, I-"

"Free hands and legs are better than bonds around them," he said, and Sanji got what he said. He was giving him a chance to take Hunter down, _if _he could escape him. He pulled a smile, testing his leg a little, finding that it could take the pressure, he prepared himself.

"Well, fuck, of course I can," the man smiled, a knowing smile, he stood up, but Sanji was faster, and on one hand he served him a round-house, sending him slamming into the wall on the other side of the room. He grabbed his gun, threw one last glance at the man who just kept on smiling –he hadn't been kicking him too hard- and then ran off.

The corridors were awfully quiet, too quiet to his liking. He didn't like not meeting any hindrances, not seeing any shadows of hidden men, not hearing any sound of life. Then he found out that he couldn't even hear his own running steps. He stopped, his heart hammering like mad inside of him and deafening his hearing, his hands were shaking like a leaf in the wind, and he couldn't hear anything else other than his pained brain pounding inside of his head, and his hammering heart that soon was to explode. Then he realised what was wrong.

He was scared!

And he was slowly starting to panic!

'_Fuck! Not what I need now! I c-can't stop now, not when being this close!_' Hunter's cruelty woke back up in his memories, scared him like a little kid who just had seen the boogieman under his bed looking straight up into his eyes. He almost lost balance as he stumbled. He leaned up against a wall to catch his breath, while patting his pockets to find his medicine. But he was shaking too much to ever get just _one _pill out, as he finally found the little brown glass. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Stop shaking so much, Sanji!" he cursed at himself, and grabbed tighter around the glass as to keep his hand still. He took a deep breath, telling himself to fucking take it easy and to breathe slowly and finally got one pill out.

A shot rang in his ear, scaring the hell shit out of him as he hadn't heard anyone closing up on him, and dropped the glass of pills to the ground. Thank god that it didn't break. He hurried to swallow the pill in his hand, bowed down in time to not get shot in the head and picked up the glass and a handful of pills that had fallen out and scattered all over the floor.

He ran further down the corridor, away from the shootings, hoping not to get hit. He knew that he could just turn around and shoot them all down. But to begin with he never really liked weapons such as guns and other stuff like that; it was an unfair fight, unless when you were surrounded by freaking two hundred people with all their guns pointed at you. And secondly, he wanted to save the remaining bullets for a certain striped 'kitty'.

Bullets flew past his head as he ran and turned around a corner. Those fuckers and their bloody guns! Why did they never dare to come close in on him? Because they knew that they would get their ass kicked if they did? Those bastards learned fast.

He panted as he looked around and tried to figure out where the hell he was right now. His arm hurt even more than before and he began to feel dizzy again. This time not of fear, this time not of the damn headache which had been following him constantly since he almost got his head crushed into the mast at the Thousand Sunny. No, this time it was because of he was losing too much blood! Damn it all!

He caught sight of a sign hanging on the door before him. 206. Shit! He had run too far!

Suddenly it was all silent again. He held his breath and listened to confirm that it was not just his fear that was messing with his senses again. Ten seconds… no sounds… twenty seconds… forty-five seconds, not even a movement out there on the other corridor was to be heard, he listened harder. If he tried to look around the corner to see what was going on, would he then get a bullet shot in his face? Were they waiting just around the corner, waiting for him to take a peek? Did they know that he was a bit wounded? Why the hell did he think so much all of a sudden? Damn his nervousness, his blood loss and his overworking pounding brain.

One minute and sixteen seconds… still no sounds other than his own heavy, shaky breathing and the old clock tick-tock-ing in the room he stood right outside of, telling him how long time there had actually went… two minutes!

He didn't like this.

'_But I can't stand here all day and doing nothing. I didn't come here to think or to hide like a little shitty kid who's scared to get beaten by the big bad kids across the street._' He looked up and stared angrily at the wall before him '_I didn't come this far for just to run away again. What would the others think? The moss-head would have seen me as coward! A weakling!_'

"Fuck this, I can't wait anymore," with a deep breath he pushed away from the wall and walked with determined steps towards the corner. "I'm gonna come and kill you now, Hunter!" he said through gritted teeth, but suddenly stopped as he felt a cold chill running down his back, as hot breath brushed at his neck. His hair stood on end and he felt his body shiver slightly.

He knew this feeling all too well. He knew that breath and that smell too fucking well. As he heard the voice speak, he felt his heart stopping and his face drain out from all blood.

"You really think you can kill me?"

No… no way in hell!

No one was behind him just a second ago.

It was impossible!

_Why _he ever chose to turn his neck, he never knew, but suddenly he stood face to face with yellow eyes staring hungrily right back at him, mirroring his own shaking form in those big glassy eyes. He swallowed and grabbed tighter at his wounded arm, hoping that the pain would wake him up from this nightmare.

But nothing happened; he was still staring into the face of a half man, half tiger. White teeth came to vision as the mouth smiled… that fucking stupid smile of his.

Sanji swallowed.

"Why, hello there…Sssanjii~!"

And he fucking hell screamed his lungs out, while the mocking laughter echoed in his head and rung through the whole corridor.

'_Hunter!_'

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN:**** Four more chapters to go~! I can't believe it that the ending of this story is so near! It's all… surrealistic and such. One year, and then I are almost done with this one… wow… a whole year. Time flies fast away, huh?**

**Anyway, a big thanks to all you readers, hadn't it been for you and all your reviews, this story would never have been ended. I would just have given up on it and leaved it ****all alone… perhaps never written again. But thanks to you, I'm even started writing on my own book named 'HERO –The Dark Knight of the Streets' and even more stories are to come. But but! I still will keep on writing here on , I will never abandon you, no matter how tight my time-schedule will look like, I will always return back to you, and I hope that you'll keep hanging around too.**

**Please Review & Review; your words keep me happy and keep me want to maintain on writing.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**See you in the next chapter! **

**-hugs-**

_**Answers on reviews from chapter twenty-three:**_

_XXCraziChickxX__: Well, he just want to kill Hunter on his own hand… and then getting ****** ****** himself. What I just said? Well, hang on and wait till the next chapter and you'll find out. Shishi, yes, I'm an evil writer~!_

_**Pervy Otaku**__**: Hahaha! You're totally living up to your name here –chuckles- you, are, one, big, pervert! …just like me! Shishishi! But ah, shit, your Wee is broken? I TOLD you never to let Zoro play on it, or for that sake Sanji! They'll just break it for you! LOL**_

_**So… what **__are__** your new hair colour? Wanna know~! .,, **_

_**Hehe. Don't worry, I love long reviews, and I'll give you longer chapter, reaching to at least twenty pages! That's a promise!**_

_**And don't worry, you're not the only one loving to annoy people –evil grin- **_

_**Lucky you for being able to buy yaoi-magazines/comics/doujinshi's .,, **_

_**And a present for you in the future; A Enel raping Zoro-story… a really evil story –grinning- what ya think, hm? ^o^ **_

_**Yes, Sanji's going to kick his ass… I hope XD **_

_**Revenge is sweet like a cake XDD**_

_LunaticV__: hehe, well, you know that every story has to have an ending, ne? ^^ and then there'll be more stories to come too –smiles-_

_Yes, self-blaming-Sanji __**is**__ fun indeed! XD_

_Well, luckily Sanji didn't do anything with her, he just couldn't get himself to do it, and even so that she came pretty far with him. Don't worry, I wont stop writing stories for you guys/girls to read and review on LOL_

_**tazx x x : Yes, Sanji's just as stupid as his own captain and their first mate, and he know that… even so that he never in his LIFE would admit that out loud to anyone XD**_

_alguien22792__: Haha! You're just as 'nice' as I am –evil chuckle- Ah! I'm the complete opposite of you, when it's about spoilers; I HATE to get to know long before what there's going to happen in the ending or such, and then when my grandpa asks about when watching a movie "watch going to happen next?" "Will he survive?" "how will it end?" And I just want to scream out "Shut up and just WATCH! Then you'll know!" ^o^; Glad that you liked this chapter too ^o^ thanks for your review!_

_**pervy girl: Thanks! Glad that you like it. Even so that I am a big hater of waiting for too long for good stories to update, I'm just as cruel as those writers are. –chuckles-**_

_Artist2009: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter as well *^o^*_

_**Pisaj-Elf: oh~! You'll see~! –evil chuckle- thanks for your words! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter too!^o^**_

_DontTryMe : LOL! Ah~! An impatient readerrr~! Well, don't worry, I do know how perform first aid! Shishishi! But I do no mouth to mouth though XDD_

_**shiro-chan26 : **__**Jeje! Soy el diablo disfrazado! LOL It's Spanish and means; I'm the devil in disguise! Yes I know… wait… I promised you? AAHHH! SORRYYY! I'm SO sorry promising that and then not coming up with this chapter! But but**__**, my beta-reader only was done for a couple of days ago… and I haven't used time to 'read through my mistakes' before now –that'll mean that it'll be out in this weekend (week 19) hope you enjoyed this story too ^o^**_

_zoroVsanji: Well… Zoro?_

_Zoro: -smirks- that's the best I've heard the whole day. A woman after my taste._

_Sanji: …you do realise how 'wrong' that sounded like, right ma~ri~mo~?_

_Zoro: *blush* shut the fuck up cook!_

_Sanji: aww~! Marimo~ are blushing~!_

_Zoro: -glares daggers at the laughing cook- I'm gonna kill that man someday. –grumbles-_


	26. Walking into the arms of Death

_**Waa~! Once again LunaticV have been so nice to beta-read this chapter for me as well. Thanks my angel~! –hugs- *^o^***_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_Please don't do anything reckless_

_I think that I have woken up now._

_Stop, don't go to him!_

_Don't do it!_

_Wait for us and we'll stand by your side,_

_In the fight against __**him**__._

_Please stop, Sanji…_

_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…_

_Oh god, I__ wish I could just tell you this,_

_Come on, __**move **__lips! Move to form those words I __**want **__to say!_

_I'm coming, so, please wait__!_

**2****5. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****x-x-x-**

**Walking into the arms of Death**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****x-x-x-x-**

Sanji jumped back, almost fell, as he tried to get a good distance away from the monster. Hunter only chuckled as the blond suddenly targeted at him with fire burning in his visible eye, and threw a kick towards his head. But the tiger-man grabbed it as if it was nothing and pushed the foot away. Not even a second later Sanji used the man's power that pushed his foot away to twist around and connect his other foot with full force to the freaks head. Hunter was taken by surprise, not expecting the kid to be this strong, and smashed into the wall beside him.

The blond knew that waiting for the other to get up again would be deadly, so with fury burning in his blood he targeted at him again. The anger seemed to numb the pain he was in the moment, as he dropped down on both of his hands and threw himself up to a killing windmill-kick that crushed the wall behind the freak as his feet connected multiple times to that fucking head. Hunter was stuck in the wall and Sanji didn't waste any time to keep on attacking him, one deadly kick after another served to the freak's head, chest, shoulders and legs, as to make him as immobile as possible.

Sanji stood panting as he watched the wall crumble down over the still form that he had kicked to a pulp. He straightened his back and wobbled a little, every muscle in his body felt like it was on fire. His left arm trembled and prickled like insane and literally was cramping from using it too much. Every spasm move his hand or arm did, hurt like a bitch. Fuck! Perhaps he overdid it just a little. He tried to lift it, but it defiantly wouldn't move now, it just hanged there like dead, but the painful cramp-attack was the only one that told him that it was still there, but no longer functional.

He felt dizzy, he felt a bit sick, his arm hurt and the wound in his thigh began to throb like mad, but even so he pulled a satisfied smile as he looked at the boneless body before him. But his smile dropped fast as he heard a deep, rumbling laughter that came from what was supposed to be the half-dead creature. He felt his blood freeze as bricks moved, the laugher increased and the body of his opponent stood up in the dusty cloud that rose around them with nothing but a scratch on his cheek.

"You really think that I am that easy to break, _Sanji_?" Hunter chuckled, a mocking chuckle and looked down at the blond as if he had just made a fool out of himself. Sanji growled and with a war cry he attacked him again, but this time the pain hindered him in making a full-hearted kick, and Hunter grabbed his leg easily.

"LET THE HELL GO OF ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" the chef roared out as the tall tiger-man pulled him further up so he was dangling from his leg upside-down, and kicked out to hit his head. But Hunter just grabbed it and twisted the foot. Sanji screamed out loud as he felt the pressure getting closer to almost breaking his foot, but still kept on fighting to get free.

"No, don't worry," purred the tiger-man, and held now both feet in one hand –the blond gasped in relief when nothing more happened to his foot, but even so kept on fighting for his freedom. "I don't want to break your delicate foot just ye-" a punch to his abdomen stopped him from talking and he glared down at the kid, who glared even angrier back at him, promising a slow and painful death. Hunter only chuckled as he felt nothing of the hit. "Marvellous how you have recovered so fast, my little _toy_~," Sanji froze for a moment when hearing the nickname, but then with a growl slammed his right fist harder into the abdomen again and again and again, and for each time Hunter laughed at him, the angrier he grew and the harder he hit. He normally wouldn't use his fist, but when dealing with such a piece of shit, he didn't care at all. "You're even feistier than the first time we met," Sanji's eyes burned in hatred and he began to feel his fist start throbbing from all the hits "I wonder~"

"LET. GO!" The blond had come close enough to the bastard's body so his nose almost touched him, and grabbed the man's shirt and bit hard down in the arm. Hunter let out a loud yelp and tried to get him off, but Sanji refused and kept biting harder until he could taste blood.

"If it's that way you want to play," Hunter growled and planted his big sharp teeth into the blonds' leg and bit hard down. Sanji couldn't stop screaming, and as soon as he released the arm, Hunter released him too and threw him hard down in the floor, as if he tried to kill a fish after catching it. The second time he threw him out on the other corridor, so the blond skidded a few meter more along it.

Sanji coughed as he tried to get up, his head was pounding like mad again and his heart was beating like crazy. Now even his right hand began to tremble, he breathed faster and his heart beat faster and louder for every time he breathed. He glared over his shoulder, glared at the one who was at fault in his pathetic reactions. Hunter chuckled deeply and crouched slowly down, his eyes constantly on the blond teen, and suddenly, without warning, he jumped forward like an animal attacking a helpless prey. Sanji tried to scramble away, but he knew that he wouldn't be fast enough and instead hurried to put his hand inside of his jacket, hand trembling even more the closer he could hear the tiger-man come closer towards him, and pulled the gun. Hunter stopped immediately as the weapon was pointed directly at him, just barely touching his temple. He growled and he felt the pressure of the gun to his head increase. He waited… but nothing happened.

He waited just a bit more… but still, nothing happened at all.

He looked from the barrel of the gun which, slowly, was starting to tremble, and into the kid's frightened blue eye, and smirked at not only the sight of fear, but of the heavy smell of it too.

Mmmm~, so _tempting_, so… _delicious_!

"Not gonna pull the trigger, _Sanji_?" he teased in a purring voice. The blond glared up at him and grabbed tighter at his gun.

"F-fuck you, you bastard!" '_Shoot! Shoot! Why don't I shoot him? Stop the hell with shaking so much, you bloody fucking hand! Just PULL THE BLOODY TRIGGER ALREADY!_' Sanji gritted his teeth and tried to lay more pressure on the trigger, but it was like his finger had frozen to ice, and none of his other fingers wanted to move up to 'help it'.

Suddenly with a swift slap with his oversized hand, the gun flew out of the teen's hand and slid down along the long corridor. Sanji's black pupil went smaller for a second, and then threw himself towards the gun that skidded further and further away from him. No, he needed the gun! It was his only hope to kill that bastard. He was shaking too much to even stand; his left arm and leg were completely useless and hurt like hell too, but still he tried to pull himself closer to his only hope.

'_Stop moving further away, you shitty gun!_'

A deep blood-freezing long growl echoed in the whole corridor, and the next thing he knew he was slammed down to the ground by the sudden heavy weight on his back, and let out a "Ouf!". He was about to turn his head, but suddenly felt large wet tongue on his neck and licked its way up to his ear. Sanji froze like had he been shot in his heart instead.

"I've missed to play with you for so long~," he purred into the teen's ear and licked it again; the taste of cold sweat and fear was so delicious. His deep purr sent shiver down along his back. "I can't wait to 'play' with you again, my dearest little _fuck-doll_!"

Sanji gasped and widened his eyes, not only by the horrible nickname… but also by the growing inhumanly large bulge in the others pants he felt rubbing up and down at his ass. He felt he swallowed his own voice and paled so much that he felt lightheaded and dizzy.

"But… I won't pleasure you just yet," he ensured him and licked his neck again, loving the taste of fear so much that it made him even harder "first of all I want to play a little with you, _then_ I will drink your screams of pain as if it was juice in my mouth. I wanna taste you, drink your blood, I wanna shred your skin and eat your flesh," Sanji shivered even more by the mention of the words and gulped as he, trembling, tried to pull away. But it was useless, the weight on his back was too heavy. Hunter leaned fully down to his head so he was whispering into the blonds' one ear "I wanna fuck you, raw and dry, I want to fuck you oh so hard till you'll scream my name, and then I'll fuck you even more till you'll go all limp in my arms, and then," he breathed hard into his ear as he rubbed his bulge into the young man's small and tight ass, "then I'll let you watch while I'm having my fun with that boyfriend of yours… or should I rather say _ex_-lover?" he chuckled darkly. "Oh yes, you do remember what I told you, the first time we met, hmm?" Sanji tried to move his head to look up at the tiger-man behind him.

"Y-you…!" he stuttered, but didn't sound as angry as he wanted to sound like. Hunter laughed.

"I want to taste the blood of the Roronoa, the man who has so much power, who is so strong, the man who has fucked with my little pet. I want to break that Bravado he has, I want to destroy him completely, make him into a wreck,"

"Tch!" this time it was Sanji's turn to laugh coldly. "The moss-head don't break that easily, y-you fucker. H-he don't k-know any pain,"

"I know~," the man on top of him purred again "but there's other… _ways _to break a man such as Roronoa," even so that the blond couldn't see it, he could literally sense or feel him pull one of his sick perverted psychopathic smiles of his. "I'll let you watch him die slowly, Sanji~… I'll let you live enough to watch him go insane, and I will let him watch you get killed slowly. I will let him drink your blood, taste your flesh; I will force him to swallow it all. And then, just before you'll die completely, I will rip his head off, and let that be your last sight of life~!"

Sanji didn't breathe for a very long moment as he took in all the words, and as they finally settled and gave meaning, when he understood what they meant, he panicked. His heart beat even faster, his fingers turned icy cold, and he no longer could control his fear. He couldn't control his mind from stopping believing in those words. He couldn't stop those whimpering sounds leaving his mouth, and he couldn't stop the tears which were slowly making their way down his cheek. Knowing his short future, wasn't the only thing that scared him… but also the thing that when Zoro would come, he would get treated the same horrible way as he had been. "N-no… p-please…! Leave him a-alone…!" '_Pills! I need my pills to get control of my fear again! Ah! My heart… it hurts…!_'

Hunter only laughed at him and he dug his now sharp nails into the back of the blond. Sanji hissed and had a horrible idea of what he had transformed into just now. The sudden heavier weight and the deep animal growl ensured him that his horrible guess was right. As he dared to look fully over his shoulder, he looked into the eyes of a full-grown hungry tiger.

_Let the game begin-!_

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Heavy black boots landed with a loud _thump _on the green grass, as soon as the bow kissed the coral reef surrounding Half Moon Island.

"ZORO!" Luffy called after his first mate, who had climbed the mast and already jumped off the ship and was now running away from them. He looked up at the tall cliff wall and saw grass cover the top of it; the wall was just as high as one of the masts of this ship was. "ZOOROO!" he called again and climbed the mast too.

"No, Luffy! Now _you _stay put, and not gonna run recklessly into the arms of our enemy!" scolded Nami and grabbed his green vest, before he could run off as well. "We _need _to make a plan here!"

"But Nami! Hunter's hurting Sanji again!" he said angrily, and this expression shocked them all.

"Luffy? Don't you trust on Sanji's skill? He's not that weak again, though," tried Usopp and gave him an encouraging smile, but his smile soon faltered by the hard look in his captain's eyes.

"I know that Sanji's strong, and I trust in his strength… but Hunter is a cheater and will use any dirty tricks he can figure out, _him _I don't trust at all."

"But Luffy,"

"I DON'T WANNA FIND SANJI IN THE SAME CONDITION, LIKE LAST TIME, NAMI!"

Nami opened her mouth, but no words came out, then she dropped her head. It was too much to see that hurt look in her captain's eyes. As no one answered him back, not even looked at him, beside Robin and Oliver who understood him pretty well, even Nicki nodded in understanding, he too grabbed the mast high above them all, and catapulted himself to the ground above them.

The captain's words where final, and the others couldn't do anything else other than throwing worried glances among each other, before they decided of who should stay back on the ship to protect it and to watch over Zoreo. He tried constantly to get out of his sickbay to stop his friends from following the others _"You don't have anything to do with him,"_ he had said to both Nicki, Oliver and Pernilla, back then the first time the discussed about the danger before them, "leave him. This is not your fight!"

"He hurt you, William," Oliver had murmured back then when they spoke about it, "that_ alone is enough to take revenge. He almost _killed_ you,_"

"_But then he also humiliated us, used us like his puppets,_" Pernilla had said.

"_None of your shit that you're spouting out will stop us, fish-head; you know it, because you would have been just the same, if you could walk right now,_" there had been no more to discuss about. When _their _captain wasn't there, it was Oliver's words that were final, and he could do nothing to stop them, other than to lie still in his sickbay and listen to them as they now spoke about who should stay and who should leave. He didn't hear the names of his friends to stay back, he never heard them mutter a word, only silently agreeing, and then leaving following after this crew's captain and first mate's trail. This was reckless, but they didn't have any other possibilities to chose, _he _knew it, and _they _knew it.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

They had to save this Sanji, before it was all too late.

When Hunter first got started to 'play' with his prey, he often couldn't stop himself from just killing them faster than expected.

The man loved to see blood, to taste it, to eat the flesh from human bones.

…the freak was a psychopath who _needed _to be stopped… now!

"_Fuck_! If only I could fight along with them now…!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

"Hah-hah-hah-hah gasp! Hah! Ha! Hah-hah-!"

He turned a corner, almost stumbled in the process. The muscles in his legs felt like they were burning up, he almost couldn't run much longer, not in this speed. For how long had he been running now? "Hah!" he panted hard, but felt hope once again bubble up inside of him, as he once again caught sight of a door '_This must be it!_' he reached out for the doorknob and grabbed it and slammed the door open.

It was the door to freedom all right…

But from the door and down to the next step… there was at least fifty metres in between! If he hadn't grabbed hold at the doorframe, one leg swinging out in the air for a moment as the wind almost slammed him back, his life would have ended as a big red pool among the sharp rocks and the angry ocean there roared underneath him, as its deadly waves rumbled against the tall cliff wall. He hurried to close the door and leaned panting against the wall.

Fuck! That was close!

He swallowed to wet his dry throat. His heart was hammering like mad inside of his chest, so hard that it literally hurt. He gasped and grabbed the banister behind him in a tight grasp. The knuckles of his right hand turned all white. He was shaking, shaking like a leaf being blown back and forth in the mighty wind who knew no mercy, and the worst thing was; he couldn't stop himself from shaking so much!

A loud growl echoed down the corridor and the blond froze. Visible eye wide he dared to turn his head in the direction of 'that' sound. He almost didn't dare to breathe, in fear of getting heard and being found… _again_!

This was not a part of the plan; running around like a head-less chicken, waiting for the big bad farmer to catch it, let it die of blood loss, cook it and then eat it. He cursed at himself and pushed away from the wall, he swayed a little, almost fell. Damn his legs hurt like hell by now!

He ran. Ran as fast as he could, away from the sound, away from the psychopath -he had to warn the others not to come! It was enough with only him… but the others had to escape while they had the possibility to do so.

He ran to another door… but it wouldn't open. He kicked at it, clenching his teeth hard together because the wound in his left thigh hurt, but it wouldn't bulge. "Come on-! Open d-damn it!" he cursed and kicked it again; still no effect. Cursing out loud he tried the next door, then the next door, and the next door… it was the same with those too, and he couldn't even kick them open, as if it was a massive wall of hard iron he was trying to kick a hole through. When he went to the next door he was already limping, but he didn't care.

The next door opened as he ripped it open… but it only lead him to another long corridor with more doors. "No… no fucking shit!" he slammed his fist to the wall and almost broke his own hand in the process, he cursed at that too and held his now wounded hand in the crook of his left arm. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _FUCK!_"

He didn't get this any longer. Wasn't this a freaking hotel for just a moment ago? He didn't remember seeing so many doors before, that led to so many other corridors with many more doors in them.

It was like a mad nightmare; you're trying to get out, but no matter which door you chose, you'll just get to another corridor with many other doors in it. It was like a long freaking labyrinth, only that there was no way out of this. These kind of dreams normally ended with suddenly waking up, bathed in sweat… but you had never reached the exit in your dream… and this was no freaking dream you could wake up from to get out of it.

He looked around, but he could see no one in the near… and the door before him felt like pulling him inside its new room full with long corridors and hundreds of new doors. He twisted his neck in the other direction as he thought he heard something, a chuckle, but winced and grabbed his now throbbing neck. As he pulled his hand back, it was full of blood. '_What the hell?_' he touched his neck again, and again he felt the wetness right under the line of his hair and saw blood again on his hand as he pulled it back.

What the hell was going on here?

He moved his hand back up, moved his fingers around to try and find a wound where the blood could come from… but there were none. Then a weird feeling told him to try and taste it, disgusted with himself he did this… but it didn't taste of anything at all other than of sweat.

Suddenly something dwelled on him. The front door, there was something wrong with it. The moment he stepped through it, he remembered that he was bombarded with a weird smell, and right after that the one gunner after the other attacked him. He was so furious back then that he didn't realise that many of those he kicked to a pulp didn't even move a muscle, as had they been out of stones… stones… weird smell… '_Oh shit!_' he tried to taste the blood on his wounded arm, and he wriggled his nose in distaste by the all too familiar taste of iron; blood! Then he moved his hand up to the back of his neck and tried to taste the blood there again… but he only tasted sweat again.

He got it now… all the pieces in the puzzle now fell down to their rightful places, and he could now see what was _really _going on here. He hadn't been fighting fifty _men_, he hadn't killed seven _gunners_… and he wasn't really running head- less around in a big labyrinth of nightmare… no… he was still at the hotel, _where_, he didn't know, he couldn't see…

Because the weird _smell_ at the front door...

Had been nothing else other than gas!

He was running around himself, in circles all around the bloody hotel, never been able to find the exit… because he was gassed with hallucinating poison-gas!

Oh fuck!

A growl in the near told him that he was no longer alone… and for how long hadn't he been that? They must have all laughed their asses off, while he had run around like a crazy, kicked and attacked men, stone pillars and god knows what, and in the same time been an easy target for them.

"You figured out my little game already, _Saanjii_~?" Sanji swallowed as he heard Hunter's voice whisper into his ear. He let out a cry as he suddenly was slammed into the wall before him and something heavy and muscled pressed against his back.

'_So… the door before me wasn't a door anyway?_' a flighty thought suddenly told him, and he clenched his teeth hard together as he felt a wet tongue lick the sweat away from his neck. His vision was clearing alright, he could see less doors around him now… but it was still not enough to be able to see Hunter just yet.

For him, Hunter was still invincible.

'_Hello there Thriller Bark Two,_'

A rumbling sound shook through his whole body as Hunter hummed deeply and pressed himself closer to him as he struggled to get free. Both of his hands were held above his head and were trapped under one large strong hand. He fought to get free, but froze the moment he felt Hunter's rock-hard bulge rubbing against his own small ass.

"I want to hear you scream now, _Saanjii_…" Hunter whispered into his ear and licked his lips as if he was about to eat something delicious. Sanji's heart was beating faster than before… if it even was possible. He tried to kick back, but hit nothing but air and instead his legs was forced to each side and he was pressed even more against the wall, so hard that it was painful. "I want to fuck you raw and bloody… my little _fuck-doll_!"

Sanji stopped breathing and widened his visible eye. '_No… god no… please… not again…!_' He cried out loud as he felt a large hand grab his crotch in a tight grasp and squeezed it hard. Then suddenly his pants were ripped off, pieces of it hanging like shreds from his waist, just barely held up by his belt. "LET THE HELL GO OFF ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" the blond roared and struggled again to get free of his hold. But Hunter only chuckled at him, and he heard a belt being loosened. He struggled even more, yelled at him even more; he was damn hell _not _gonna let him have an easy time with him, _that _was for sure! Teeth sunk into the soft flesh of his neck, Sanji gasped but gritted his teeth hard together, growling just a little as the sharp teeth in his shoulder sunk deeper. A tongue licked the blood away that ran down from the new wound, and send shivers through the teen's body.

But Hunter wasn't satisfied. He wanted to hear the teen's voice… he _loved_ to hear it, both its foul-mouthed words and its horrified screams. Yes, he wanted to hear him scream, wanted to hear his cry of pain, his begging to stop, and he wanted to taste the tears rolling down his cheeks, drink his blood, and slowly eat small pieces of his delicious soft flesh.

His mouth watered just by the thought of it, and he had to lick it away for not to spill it down on the sweet blond.

Let the feast begin!

He forced his large cock into the small tight ass, felt the skin break and start bleeding and he drank in the sweet tones of Sanji's wonderful painful loud scream.

Oh yes, this was just what he had missed for so long.

'_Sanji. Your body and soul is mine… __**forever**__…!_'

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Zoro ran as fast as he could. He slapped a branch to the side, jumped over a long twisted root, and almost fell as his foot rammed into a large stone which lay in front of his path. He stumbled a little and cursed under his breath. Not that much at the stone he hit, it was more at himself that he was cursing at.

_Fuck _him and his _stupid __**weakness**_! He couldn't believe that he had let a fucking little poison take over his whole mind and body and thoughts. How stupid could you be, to listen to a thought you knew wasn't your own, and then do as it told you? How could you be so bloody _weak_ to let some fluid control your every soul and mind, every time he looked at _him_?

"_I was the one who gave you that poison," __said Pernilla, ashamed of what she had done. Zoro only blinked at her. "I… You woke up when I was about to give it to you, but I forced you to lie still and… and then…" she grabbed her hair in frustration and growled. "__**Fuck**__! Why did I ever do that? Oliver told 'no' to him, and then I-"_

Zoro panted as he ran, pushed another branch to the side, ducked under another one as he thought about what had happened earlier that day.

"_What?" Nami blinked, she couldn't believe of what she just had heard, even Franky gave him that look. Zoro swallowed to wet his dry throat. He forced himself to look __up at them all; both Luffy and Robin looked worriedly at him, knowing that what he had just done was a very dangerous thing, Usopp looked like one who had just gotten a heart-attack, Chopper didn't have any other reaction other than just blinking and Brook… well hell, it was hard to tell, he didn't even have __**eyes**__ in those holes, so he couldn't tell, other than that his jaw was hanging a little._

_Zoro shifted nervously on his feet. He took a shaky deep breath, but still kept his eyes on his shocked friends, waiting for the judgement to fall now. "There you have it," he now said, and took another deep breath, "that's how thing is,"_

"_For… a whole month already?" asked Nami. Zoro sighed._

"_Yes,"_

"_Dude," said Franky, and didn't know what else to say._

"_I… I know that you think it's gross and such,"_

"_Wai-"_

"_two men being together like that," He saw Usopp scrunched his nose, and knew what that meant; if only one of them didn't feel comfortable about this… there was only one solution left. "I will leave this ship as soon as possible, captain," he now said, shaken, but determined. Luffy's eyes widened in horror and he wanted to say something, but Zoro was faster to speak. "Sanji doesn't deserve to be thrown out… I was the one to press him," he almost lost control of his own feelings as he said this, knowing that this would be the last time he would be speaking with his now ex-shipmates. He tightened his fists so hard that his knuckles turned all white. "He didn't want to… but I, I pressed him into it, because I loved him." he furrowed his brows and shook his head. _

_The deck was so silent that he even could hear his own heart beat faster inside of his boiling painful chest._

"_Wait, Zoro," hurried Nami, trying to grasp all that she had heard "no one ever told about you leaving this ship. I, well… guys?" She looked pleadingly at the others; for the first time ever, she didn't know what to say… and neither did the others._

"_Y-you… and Sanji…?"dared Usopp finally to say, still completely shaken about this._

"_Yes,"_

"…"

"_Yeah… I know, longnose, I'm a bloody __**faggot**__, so don't look like that at me,"_

"_Like what?" he said, not getting what the swordsman was meaning "I just can't believe this!"_

"_Me neither," whispered Nami, shaking her head. Zoro's hands were so tight that he even could feel his nail almost breaking through his skin in his palm. He looked up at his captain and the raven woman, who both looked like they wanted to protest about this. Both of them had feared this day where the truth of Zoro's and Sanji's relationship would come out, but the swordsman beat them to it not to say anything with a glare. But knowing Luffy, he didn't care and opened his mouth once again to say something, brows furrowed in anger, but this time Franky was faster._

"_Wow, dude!"_

"_Yeah," said Usopp, "I mean; __**Sanji**__? For real? __**The **__Sanji who's melting as soon as he's seeing a gorgeous woman? Sanji who's as straight as an arrow?"_

'W-what?_' Zoro couldn't believe what he was hearing… it was too good to be true. Did they… did they really accept them? Brook's hearty outburst of laugher confirmed that he was right and even Nami began to smile._

"_To think that I didn't even realise it... I mean, you both acted so normal together!" she said. Luffy's broad smile became visible and he chuckled, relieved about his friends reaction. Even Robin let out a relived breath and smiled her own little smile._

"_That is just __**so **__cool!" Chopper finally burst out, and even the kid's big brown eyes were gleaming. _

_Even though that Zoro was glad to hear this… he still couldn't believe that his friends were taking this kind of information this lightly. _

"_You do know that I'm serious about this, right? I mean, we… we're g-"_

"_Wow, cool down bro," said Franky as he suddenly stood right beside him, and wrapped a large arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a half-like friendly hug "it's just something that we have to swallow at first. But congratz for turning cook-bro away from women," he lowered his head so his mouth was at the same level with the swordsman's ear, and whispered to him; "that'll mean that I have better chances to bake at a certain raven." Zoro widened his eyes and almost snapped his neck, when he turned his head to look up on the gigantic grinning man. What the hell? Was Franky warm on Robin? _

_Zoro finally smirked as he felt a stone fall off from his heart. "Ya know, I don't think me being with him, ever will stop the love-struck-idiot from beaming around women,"_

_Franky actually cursed a little about this._

"_T-tell me, y-you guys haven't… you know," started Usopp nervously, and pointed towards the kitchen with his thumb, "done 'it'… in there?" Finally feeling acceptance about their relationship, Zoro thought that teasing the freaked out marksman a little wouldn't hurt._

"_Wow Usopp, you mean like on the table and in your main factory? Well, then I would say that your hammock was much better," and as he had thought, all the longnose's colours drained out of his face, and he almost fainted._

"_My… MY BELOVED MAIN FACTORY? MY… MY __**HAMMOCK**__?" processing this, he finally fainted, and all the others, including Zoro himself, started laughing at him. Chopper came up to him and pulled at his pants. The swordsman looked down and met two big worried eyes._

"_Zoro, did you really…? It actually can hurt your backs if you… you know… not using a bed instead."_

"_Hehe, no Chopper, I was kidding, we didn't do it there,"_

"_Not 'there', where the hell el –oohhh!" said Franky, understanding it all now and pulled a perverted grin "So __**that**__ was why it took you so long to bath, after you got Luffy under the shower." Seeing his face suddenly turned all red, the cyborg laughed out loud and clapped him hard on his back, literally making the swordsman stumble and almost falling. "Way to go, bro!"_

"_Could we please talk about something else?" he said through gritted teeth, now getting enough of this talk and wondered that being kicked off the ship would have been better than this. He heard Usopp cry silently about 'my virgin ears' or something like that, while the others came with the one question after the other, suddenly forgetting about the three new people on the ship now coming out of the infirmary to see what was going on outside. And Zoro wanted to hide himself in a corner when Franky's outburst of a question about how it felt like to do it with the cook, and what position they had tried and 'ya only done it __**twice**__?', suddenly was repeated in the mouth of the shocked blue-blond kid._

_God, being kicked off the ship, suddenly sounded even more tempting for each second went by._

He pulled a smile when thinking back about his friends' acceptance about his and Sanji's relationship, and pressed himself to run even faster than before. Suddenly he dropped his smile, as he remembered that even though he would find Sanji again, it wasn't for sure that he would ever forgive him. Even though he had also told them about what he had done to the blond, hit him, almost killed him, they even accepted him. And instead of getting a fist to his head by his captain, Luffy had actually come up to him and _hugged _him, ensuring him that it wasn't his fault and that it was Hunter who was to blame for his actions. But even so, Zoro never forgave himself about it… and after what Pernilla said; they weren't even sure that the poison was out of his system just yet… so he didn't know how he would react the moment he would see the blond. Zoro trembled just by the thought about it, but pressed his angst back and glared at the path before him.

'W_hatever! I'm __**not **__gonna get controlled again and behave like a shit-head before him again!_' he swore that, never again would he ever hurt the man he loved… even if Sanji never would love him again, never would forgive him, he would do anything to protect that man… _anything_!

"Sanji, please –gasp-, don't let him have got to you now. If there is a god out there somewhere," he slashed through a tree that stood in his way, and pressed himself to run even faster, even so it almost was impossible, and jumped over a bush "don't let him kill him! Don't let that psychopath kill him!"

'_Please stay strong! Please stay alive, Sanji! You owe me a fucking beating for what I've done to you!'_

"Damn it! Where the hell is he?"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Bloodied fingers scraped the stony wall, nails splintered and a trail of blood painted the wall before him. Sanji gritted his teeth hard together as he felt his whole body being split into two pieces, as Hunter rode him faster, rougher and harder. He wanted so much to scream, he wanted to yell at him, tell him to stop… but he didn't want to give that idiot the satisfaction to hear his voice. He swallowed hard, his throat felt like it had bound a knot around itself, and he could hardly breathe. For how long had he been doing this by now? He had even forgotten that it was this painful, and he had forgotten the stamina the tiger-man actually possessed. His eyes wetted, it hurt so damn much, his whole body, but he forced himself not to cry.

Then suddenly Hunter hit something deep inside of him, and he no longer could control his voice as white sparks of light filled his vision, and he screamed out loud, cursing himself for his weakness at the same time.

Hunter laughed at him and bit down at his neck to hear some more of his wonderful, painful screams, but Sanji bit his own tongue to stop himself from screaming again. Hunter furrowed his brows in annoyance. He wanted, no, _needed _to hear some more of that delicious voice of his, and thrust harder, faster and rougher into that sweet tight ass of his. But Sanji kept himself silent again, and almost bit his own tongue over in the process.

"Scream!" he commanded and slammed even harder into him, so hard that the lithe body slammed into the wall, "Cry!" Sanji shook his head, but gasped as nails dug into the flesh of his hips, and forced his eyes shut.

'_I'm not gonna give you that satisfaction, you bastard!_' he thought, and was suddenly turned around as the tiger-man for a second pulled out of him and was thrown to the floor, but Hunter was soon on top of him again, before he even could blink with an eye, and forced himself roughly into his ass again. Sanji clamped his one hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming out loud, but Hunter ripped it away and held both of his arms down spread out to each of his side, and slammed faster into him, searching for that spot again.

Sanji shook his head, like telling himself 'no' to even mouth something out, but it was hard like hell not to. "_Ah-AAARRRGH-!_" suddenly he couldn't hold it back anymore and let out a bloodcurdling scream as nails scraped his hips and Hunter's dick hit dead on his prostate. Before, he loved it, but that was when Zoro did it with him, he was so gentle compared to this maniac.

"Lovely-!" purred the tiger-man and slammed dead on it again. Sanji screamed again and twisted and turned to get free, to get away from this pain, but his arms were captured securely under those large strong hands. He almost couldn't take it much longer, his throat hurt like hell, raw and dry from screaming so much, he could no longer control his voice, and he could no longer control those tears that trailed from his eyes and down along his cheeks.

'_No, no…!_' he thought, turning his head back and forth as he literally was fucked down in the floor, his back hurting like hell. He gasped and gritted his teeth, everything hurt so fucking much! He still couldn't believe how he could handle this the first time; this rough treatment and then the rest of the men taking turns on him right after.

_Dou-DOON, dou-DOON, dooU-DOON-dOOU-DOONN…!_

Sanji panted, listened to the sound of his heart beating like crazy inside of him. Every beat in his chest hurt, so much that he wished that it would stop for a moment to rest, and then perhaps start beating again. The sound of slapping skin echoed in the whole corridor together with his own ragged breathing -his throat felt like it was bleeding from screaming so much.

He shook his head as Hunter pulled his legs further up, pressed them down to his chest and rode deeper into him. "Stop…" he panted and gritted his teeth "Stop! FUCKING HELL STOP I- AAARRGH-!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

He felt like a rack doll; limp and useless, as he laid there after Hunter had finished with him. He could feel blood and seed running out of his ass, the saltiness burned in his open wounds. His chest heaved slowly but deeply up and down as he tried to control his racked breathing, but it felt like he was breathing inside of a room full of fire and the fire itself slipped down into his throat and burned it for each time he took a breath. He could hear Hunter's disgusting laughter from somewhere, the gas had come out of his system for a long time ago, and as he fucked him into the floor, he could slowly see him again, his stupid grin and his maddening eyes. And now that fucker were somewhere behind him, but he didn't give a damn about that just yet. He had enough trouble to just take in deep breath of air, as he tried to slow his heartbeat which was beating so fast it hurt so bloody much inside of him. Chopper's words came to him again, and echoed in his head like a death sentence.

"_It's not only you, Sanji."_

He heard him say as he stared up on the white ceiling above him, chest heaving heavily up and down.

"_It's all kind of people. If being put through too much angst and fear and horror on the same time for a long period, your heart can beat so fast that it feels like it will burst out… and suddenly," he looked away and spoke so quietly that Sanji had to restrain himself to hear him "…being put through too much, the heart will suddenly stop."_

He was slipping in and out of consciousness, as he gasped for air, forced himself to breathe normally and forced his heart to beat normally.

"… _A normal person would have died already!"_

"_So you say that my heart's strong? But why-?"_

"_Every person has their limits.__"_

Sanji licked his dry lips and tilted his head tiredly to the one side to see where the monster had gone to, but the man was just sitting there, one leg propped up and an arm resting upon it; he hadn't even cared to put himself back in and pull his fly up.

"…_Even so it's strong,"_

Chopper's voice kept talking in his head.

"… _it can't keep on being so. If it repeats all over again…"_

He closed his eyes and growled. '_Fuck!_'

After a minute or two, or how long it was, Sanji began to move. He rolled over so he lay on his stomach and pushed himself up with one arm; the other hanging uselessly beside him. Actually it had been some kind of a wonder that he hadn't bleed to death by now, but the bastard must've given him some kind of injection when he didn't notice it, to stop the bleeding. He groaned as he moved his weak body, as he crawled along the floor to get away, and gritted his teeth as Hunter just kept on watching him. How stupid he must've look like when crawling away like this. Even so that his ass felt like being split in two, and even so his back felt broken, he forced himself to move over to the wall and grab the banister to pull himself up.

'_Pills!_' he looked around and found his pants just a bit further away from him, and held on the banister for dear life as he moved slowly and painfully towards his pants, his saving goal. '_M'need my pills…!_' he dropped down on his legs and searched his pockets for the tiny glass, but it wasn't there. He tried to touch into them all again… but there was nothing in them except for a broken cigarette and some tobacco. '_No… no! Where are they?_' He looked around himself, panic starting to overcome him, and then horror took over as he found the brown glass, broken and spread all over the floor just four meters away from him. He hurried up to get over to them, falling on his way twice, and he crawl the rest of the way. His hand was shaking as he picked one pill up, and blew the glass splinters off it and even dried it off in his shirt. '_Just one_… _I _need _one!_' He took it up to his mouth, but suddenly his leg was grabbed and he was yanked down, falling hard on his nose and dropped the pill.

"No. No!" he stretched his arm out to it, fought to get it free as he was pulled away from his only salvation, dragged further and further away from it and further down the corridor. He heard Hunter laugh at him, as he still stretched his arm out as to grab it, but it was already too far away from his reaching, and soon he couldn't even see them. Hunter laughed even louder.

"So, my little treatment last time threw you out to be addicted to medicine, hnn?" he said mockingly. Sanji didn't answer and just stared longingly after his pills.

'_Chopper told me to take one when needed_,' he thought and ignored the other's talking '_He told me to… I _need _one! Or else… Fuck!' _

"Well, if you're so happy for medicine and drugs," the long pause brought Sanji back to reality and made him swallow the words there just had been spoken. His eyes widened, both the visible and the hidden one, as he slowly understood what the man's word told him. "Then I got some that you can try to 'taste'. GHAHAHAHA!" Sanji's nails scraped on the floor as he tried to pull away from what he knew was coming to him now, but only leaving a long bloodied trail instead of grabbing hold of something.

His heart was going wild, hammered against his chest like crazy, though it more felt like it was beating right through it. He would have screamed, but it was as if his angst had stolen his voice.

He would drug him, again, he would 'test' all his 'stuff' on him, just to enjoy the horror the blond would experience. '_God no… please…! Not again!_'

_DOU-DOON, DOU-DOON, BADUM, DOOU-DOON-DOOU-DOONN-BADUM-DOU-DOON…!_

'_What have I done?_'

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

"ZOOROO!"

Zoro halted as he heard the call of his captain close by , and turned around. Where the hell _was _he anyway? The raven stopped to catch his breath for a moment before he spoke again.

"Nami said something about a hotel," the raven told him. Zoro growled.

"Yeah I know, but could you tell me where the _hell_ that building is then?" he wouldn't admit that he might had been running around in circles for some time now. Luffy looked like he was thinking and suddenly stretched his arms up to a branch far above them, and catapulted himself up in the air. He looked around and finally pointed at a building that was just barely visible among the sea of tall trees.

"That way!" he called down to the swordsman, as he slowly was losing high again, and held securely onto his hat so it wouldn't blow off.

"Which way?" the swordsman panted as the rubber-kid landed on his feet again beside him. Luffy stood up, hand still holding securely onto his hat, as he with the other pointed to the left for them.

"That way! He's definitely there!"

"And how can you tell that, _captain_?" asked Zoro and followed after his captain that ran in that direction. Luffy pulled a determined smile.

"I just know!" Period. When Luffy said that, there was nothing else to say against it, and 99.99 percent of the cases, the kid was right. Zoro sped up and overtake Luffy in no time. The younger teen sped up as well, and soon it almost looked like that they were running a race against each other… though it was more like running a race against time. Sanji had have a whole night and the whole morning to come here, it was close to evening now, so much could have happened since Sanji came to this island and till they came. The bloody island had even been closer than expected, only took a half day for the Sunny to sail to it.

Damn it all! Was Sanji okay? Had he won? Had Hunter won? Were they even still on this cursed island?

But most important of all…

Was Sanji still alive?

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

The swordsman kicked the heavy double-doors in so they flew open and left a crate on the wall they smashed into. "SANJII?" called Luffy, as they both, panting, looked around in the large vestibule. There was not a living soul to be seen, and the silence hung heavily in the air together with the strong smell of something… _weird_. "Bwaah! Wha tha smell?" asked the raven with both hands over his nose, debating with himself whether or not to step into the smelly hotel or to jump back out into the fresh air.

Zoro furrowed his brows, but didn't answer as he stepped further into the destroyed vestibule and looked around. It had once been a fancy place, he could tell, one of those expensive places that the crew only could dream about to visit. According to Nami's financial plans, then that would be like… never.

"Blood," was his only answer as he stepped over to one of the pillars and touched the crimson coloured stuff on it, he cringed his nose at it. Dried blood. He furrowed his brows even more and looked angrily around. At the banister and on the top of the stairs he saw more of the crimson colour and ran up to it. '_Also dried…_' he noted as he ran his finger over it '_what the hell has happened here?_ _Where __**is **__he?_'

"Oi, Zoro," he heard Luffy say breathlessly beside him. He sounded… shocked? Horrified? He didn't question it, and didn't have to either as he looked down at the corridor the younger teen's long shaking finger pointed at, and widened his eyes. The blood and destruction he had seen downstairs, was _nothing _compared to what he saw down in this corridor where the smell of something rotten drifted up to his nose.

A horrible memory of the bloodied rotten bodies he had seen back in the old apartment, returned back to him with full force, and he felt his hands suddenly go all cold and limp. His heart beat quickened, and Goosebumps already grew on his arms.

He had never wanted to admit it, but the scenes back then with the desecrated bodies, insects and cockroach crawling in and out of the dead peoples eyes and mouths, the rusty stinking water and the thick blood coming out of the pipes had scared him, and haunted him again and again, giving him endless horrible nightmares.

As his feet brought him to walk down the dark corridor, which was only being lit up by a few flickering lights, threatening to turn off their little light source like the rest of the lamps there were completely destroyed and smashed to the ground, he felt his hands start to shake even more. Cold sweat covered his brows; he didn't even hear Luffy's warning to wait a little to go down along that corridor. He didn't hear him tell him to stay back, while he himself would search through this corridor all alone. Did he know? Did the kid already know about his fear? He felt his throat go all dry, his tongue was like glued to his mouth, and his heart beat even faster and louder. He swore that Luffy almost could hear it himself.

Suddenly he stopped. He looked to the side on the door he had stopped out in front of, and suddenly all sounds disappeared, even the sound of his heart, as he moved his trembling hand up to rest it upon the doorknob. It felt so cold. He turned it, the sound of the rusty mechanical being used sounded loud in his little world of silence, and the sound of the old door creaking as it slowly opened; send shivers down along his back. The room felt so cold. He could even see a white cloud before him as he breathed out, almost as if he was he standing in the inside of a giant freezer. He took one step in. then another step. The deep _clunk _of his boots landing on the fine wooden floor echoed against the walls, and he even flinched from sounding too loud.

He stepped further in, what was that heavy smell? It smelled like–

Suddenly he stopped and looked horrified around in the room he had stepped into. The beautiful wallpaper of sky-blue curled flowers was ripped into pieces. The furniture were tumbled over, and completely destroyed, long white ripped curtains flapped and danced in the little wind that blew in from a half open window. Blood prints here and there coloured the walls and the floors.

But that wasn't what brought his horror to the surface… it was the pile of bodies thrown here and there. Twisted necks, ripped off limbs which were being eaten by some big fat rats. Heads were ripped off, insects, big slimy worms and cockroach and god knows what else for some kinds wandered in and out of the mouths and eyeholes, eating, gnawing on the soft flesh of the brain inside of the heads. He swore he almost could hear their little mouths chewing on the juicy flesh. He stepped back, feeling his stomach turn over, threatening to spill. His sole hit something and he looked slowly around to see what it was. A body of a woman. Her stomach was ripped open, and inside of it crawled small white maggot's, thousand and other thousand of them crawled around in her bloodied rotten stomach, and suddenly the smell hit him like a bomb had just been thrown down at him now.

He turned on his heel and ran to the door, but it was locked, he couldn't open it! He rattled in the doorknob, but it wouldn't open. He panicked and searched towards another room, but his foot slipped in the big pool of blood which had run from the big pile of bodies to collect into a little lake, and he fell hard on the floor and stared into a twisted face that looked like it was just about to scream. Its pale face had rot, in some places some insects crawled on it and gnawed in the flesh. Dirty blond hair was glued to the face, and blue empty eyes stared back at him.

Zoro screamed, for the first time ever he screamed in horror and scrambled to get up, but his feet kept on slipping in the blood and his hand landed in the middle of a ripped open bloodied stomach. The maggots sought up to his warm hand and began crawling up at it. He ripped his hand back, falling on his ass and shook and brushed the bloodthirsty insects off him.

It was like walking into one of his own nightmares once again.

Even Thriller Bark looked like an amusing park against this.

He kicked himself away, away from the bodies, away from the blood and pushed himself to the corner of the big horror-room. He turned over so he was on his hands and knees and finally broke. He vomited, again and again, until there wasn't anything more in his stomach, and then he did it once more. His body was jolting, even so that he couldn't get more out to throw up, his body spasm and jolted in the same movements a couple of more times. His arms were shaking, cold sweat literally were running down at his arms, and wetted his shirt on his back, the cold wind made him shiver.

He felt sick. He felt so sick, that he would have wished that he could die just now, or just wake up from this nightmare. He couldn't get out; he was trapped in a room with rotten bodies and hungry insects, bloodied walls and now with the smell of his own puke beside him. He tried to move, he _had _to move! He _had _to find a way out of this… but his legs just wouldn't move!

'_D-damn it!_' he forced himself again, but not one single muscle in his body wanted to obey him. '_Move it! Move it already! Fucking hell, I want to get the hell out of here!_'

All his blood drained out of his body and he froze as he felt a cold hand touch his ankle, and his eyes flew back to look on the face of a bloodied pale kid, half of his face was ripped off.

"_Help… me…!_" His dry lips moved to form the restrained words, and the swordsman felt his heart stop. That voice… that voice sounded so familiar. _"Help me… Zhooroo…!_"

Zoro had never screamed this loud before.

"Shh! Shh! Zoro, easy,"

"LET THE HELL GO OF ME, DAMNIT!" Arms grabbed him, held tightly around him as he tried to get away, as he tried to get free.

"It's me, Zoro, wake up!" His eyes flew open and he looked frantic around, landing on the eyes of two big brown orbs. Navy blue hair fell down the child's face, as the head snuggled deeper into his neck, the arms tightened even more around him. "Shh, shh, it's okay… everything is alright now."

'…_that voice… that hair… im… impossible…!_'

"K…Kuina…?" he asked quietly when he had calmed down a bit. Kuina chuckled beside him, but it was a chuckle which gave him the creeps. The little marine-blue head shook.

"No…" the head turned and revealed a face where the most of the skin was either burned, rotten or melted away, "I'm not Kuina, my _love_…!"

"Get off! Get-off! Get-off! Get-off-me!"

"Zoro!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Zoro!"

"_Zoro!"_

"_Zoro,"_

"_Zhooroo…!_"

"Waaargh!"

"Zoro!" Someone shook him. He looked perplexed around, but couldn't see anything other than black shadows surrounding him.

"Get him out of this room!" another one called.

"Oh my god… what happened in here?"

'_N-nami?_'

He felt himself being dragged away, he kept on fighting until two hands grabbed his head and a familiar face came into his view.

"Zoro! Its me! Look at me!" Brown, almost black eyes stared directly into his own grey, black hair fell over a pale face and on top of that mess sat a familiar straw hat with a red ribbon on it. "Zoro, easy, it's me… everything's alright," But Zoro only shook his head.

"I…It's not," he said, still shaking his head and took a deep breath as to calm himself. Luffy furrowed his brows.

"I've never seen him like this before," he heard Nami whisper to the cyborg, who just shook his head in sadness.

"Sanji,"

"He's not in there," Luffy ensured him. Hell, he knew that already, it wasn't what he meant, but why the hell couldn't he just say that? And why the hell did his heart pound so fucking loud already?

"M'know," '_God, not only does I sound like a drunkard, but I can't even form any coherent words either!_' he cursed at himself, the other probably heard him as they looked more confused at him. Hell, what would even happen if he ever found Sanji in such a shape? He trembled just by the mere thought of it. He couldn't even imagine it, and wouldn't either. The cook would never be that weak… but Hunter was a strong man, even stronger than Luffy if he was to believe the bounty poster. No… but then again he couldn't make himself to believe that Sanji had come out of this without any scratch.

He shook his head to clear his mind. He was still shaking, his heart still pounding so loud that it almost deafened him. His tongue felt dry and his throat rough. Damn it! He had lost it in front of the others, how embarrassing was that? Chopper was already fussing over him, examining him here and there, and didn't like either the sound of the inside of his chest going wild.

"He's right…" they suddenly hear Usopp's belated answer to Luffy's confirming words, and looked in the direction where they heard his voice. It was so faint that you could almost think that he was standing in the other end of the long corridor, which was almost not a lie though he stood in the other end that wasn't that far away from them. He stood like a statue in the dim blinking light, even the sweat on his brow they could see from this distance glisten in the light. He stood and looked at something… something that lay on the ground, or sat or whatever you could call it.

They didn't like the way the longnose slowly began to shake, like whatever he saw freaked him even more out than anything else could. Even so that it was Usopp we were talking about, this seemed unusual on him. "He's not…" he gasped a bit later, still not looking up at the others and just stared at the person before him... wait… _person_?

Zoro was the first to move, shaken, but hid his anxiety the best he could. He had a bad feeling about this. He didn't like the way the sharpshooter was acting, he didn't like the way he suddenly took in those sharp breaths, he didn't like the way he looked so much out of character, because when Usopp freaked out, then he freaked out, and never like this; cold, still, not shuddering, but just not able to form any coherent words… just like the way he just acted for about a minute ago.

As he was only a couple of meters away from the kid, he finally looked up at them with that haunted look of his, like had he looked into the eyes of Death himself.

"He…" he swallowed to moisten his throat and licked his dry trembling lips "he's here…!"

Zoro stopped and lost his breath. Suddenly the whole world went still, and he almost didn't hear Luffy approach him from behind, nor heard him gasp as he saw the same thing that he had seen.

Impossible!

He almost didn't dare to take a step closer towards the still form. It looked like someone had gone wild on him with claws and knives; stabbed him, ripped him, cut him in any possible ways; there were so many cuts and wounds that it was impossible to see two wounds out from one another. Blood was splattered out on the wall and on the floor, and now when he looked closer, he saw the long trail of blood down along the corridor they had come from. The blood-red handprints on the wall, smeared like it was dragged along it, belonged to this person before them. He must have run for his life when someone had gone crazy on him with that knife of theirs, and large sharp claws. Fingers were broken back, the one leg twisted in an inhumanly way, a pool of blood coloured the floor underneath the still body.

Once so soft and warm lips were blue and cold and twisted into a never ending sickened scream, a wide faded blue eye stared empty up at him and like told him the horror it had seen.

Zoro dropped to his knees and reached a shaking hand out to touch the golden bangs, which were coloured in dried flakes of blood and something else he couldn't describe. His face was pale, almost white, and so cold to touch as he ran his thumb under the one single eye where a single drop of tear still lingered.

"Sanji," he whispered, his voice full of sorrow and disbelief. He felt his lips trembling from forcing his last strength to keep himself from crying out loud.

The others had finally come up to them; stared at the silent tortured body before them, just as he and Luffy still did. Nami screamed in horror and Franky took her immediately into his arms to hide her from the rest of the sight. Even Robin looked away with a hand to her mouth.

Zoro moved his other hand up to pull the eyelids down, and forced the jaw to close without breaking any bones. He didn't have to feel for any pulse.

He clenched his shaking fists, and finally felt the tears fall, Luffy were already sobbing behind him, Usopp was still too shocked to do anything else other than stare. Nicki took Oliver into his arms and hid his head into his chest, staring in disbelief at the still form before them.

Zoro leaned over and kissed those cold, bloodied lips, the motion ripping his heart into many more pieces.

He didn't have to feel for any pulse, for it was easy to say… that Sanji already was dead!

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN:**** Oohh~ I'm so evil to end this chapter like this, am I not? *evil chuckle* Now, my dear friends, there's only three more chapters to go. Thank you once again for all your reviews –I might get killed for writing this chapter though *nervous laugh*-, and I'll –if I'm still alive though- see/hear more from you in the next chapter!**

**Take care everyone.**

**And remember to Review & Review please *^o^* that'll fire my spirit up to write some more, and to end this story with some very good and long chapter! –smiles-**

**Until next time~!**

_**Answers on reviews from chapter twenty-four:**_

_: Hehe, I know, I'm a big fan myself of angst-stories ^o^; And yes, Hunter is one big son of a bitch, who loves to make Sanji's life to hell… that psychopath!_

_**alguien22792 : LOL! Thank you SO much! Yeah… actually they're both screwed… meant both on the one AND the other way –evil laugh- oh yes~! The worst case scenario is about to happen soon~!**_

_tazx x x: -smiles- hope you liked it XD_

_**Pervy Otaku: Oh-hohoho-yeeaa~he will~ get beaten… and much much more~! –sadistic laugher- **_

_**Ah well, I mentioned Zoreo earlier in this story, his full name is Zoreo L. William (European written; William L. Zoreo) so yes, his last name is actually Zoreo. And then why does they call him this? Well, because he think his first given name sounds 'weak' 'pitty' and (coming from his mouth) 'gay-ish' LOL that's why, but some of his friends just doesn't care, had he been healthy and such, he would have beat the hell shit out of them, for sure! XDD**_

_**Oh shit! I'm sorry to hear what happened to your friend's house, hope he's okay? And his family too? I often wonder where this 'god' actually is; he took my whole family from me and my grandpa –we only have each other now. But ask a priest and he'll say that God gave us live and we have to control it ourselves. Asking me, I'll tell you what two priest-brothers once spoke about for many years ago –grandpa heard it from the other side of the door. "Satan had captured God, because he's weakened," the one of them said "that is why these things happens; Satan is trying to bring hell up on earth, using his demons and devils to take over peoples minds and poison their souls. God is weak, because the human has stopped believing in him the way he wish them to believe in him; with theyr hearts and souls. Satan has poisoned peoples mind and brings HIS 'religion' forth, by hiding under the name of God!" It actually sounds like something from a movie… but it's the truth, but the other priestess refuse to believe on it, and calls it nonsence… what do 'you' believe?**_

_**Maaan~! I'm still jalousie at you for having such 'friends' as you have… I'm not that lucky to be able to 'witness' things like you have… humm… 'witnessed' XDD **_

_**Oh yes, the truth are always bad to hear, huh? –shakes head and grins-**_

_**Long chapter? Yes yes, of course I want you to die, what else? And of course I'll come to your funeral as well! –laughs my ass off- No, I would never be able to live with it, if I lost such a great reader as you XD THAT would be hell XDD**_

_**No, I'm not writing after someone else… but when writing a story it's like you're not the 'master' of your own story; you have a slight guess about what will happen, and you think that you know the end of it (and sometimes you're right) but when writing, it's like the story is writing itself! You're just the one writing it down while it's forming itself… if you know what I mean? ^^; it sounds weird, but are none the less true XDD**_

_**Yups! It's chocolate cake… and it's all for you~!  
Have a nice day or night ! n_n**_

_shiro-chan26__: Shishishi! Yeah, I got five reviews now ^o^ and here you go, hope you liked it –smiles- Oh no! The power of 'the puppy eyes' Cant… resist… can't re…sist! XD_

_You know Sanji, Zoro and Luffy; they all think that they can go in all alone and take down a whole gang of strong opponents, ne? Thanks for your review~! –hugs-_

_**XXCraziChickxX**__**: -smiles- thank you very much! Hehe… I think that you might hate after reading this chapter, ne? –nervous smile- but, don't worry! Things can happen and the story ain't done yet, right? LOL Have a nice Sunday~!**_


	27. Worst Case Scenario

_**LunaticV**__**-chwaan~! I could hug you like never before, for beta-reading this chapter for me as too~! Let's see… Sanji have created this wonderful ice-desert with vanilla-ice-cream, strawberry-ice-cream, chocolate-ice-cream and with white wiped cream. Bon Appetite~! ^o^ **_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_It's just a matter of time _

_Before we're handed to destinies _

_Shaking hands._

_To __**him**__, we're nothing,_

_But to __**her **__we're everything._

_In the middle of the heated fight,_

_She's the one to decide_

_Whether__ we should live_

_Or die!_

_Take my hand and let's prove to her,_

_That you and I,_

_Deserve to live…_

_**Together!**_

**26. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Worst Case Scenario**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The sound of the rain dripping down outside was almost deafened by the hard wind which was slowly blowing up to a storm. Clouds had gathered, darkened the world outside more than normal, and laid the corridors and the rooms in the hotel in dark shadows. It was a perfect picture to a horror-story, and it would have been nice to be gathered around a fireplace, snuggled up in each of your sleeping bags, snacks going in turn between you and your friends or perhaps enjoying each of your own grilled night-snack, while the storyteller kept on scaring our hearts and souls out of rest. It would have been nice to be scared together, act like foolish children and feared the deep shadows… but this was no story, no, sadly enough it was the horrifying reality.

And there were not even ghosts included in this one!

Sanji's pale face shone bluish in the light of the lamp five feet away from him, blinking, threatening to throw its lasts light out in the corridor. It was the only lamp left; the rest had given up, leaving their side of the corridor in utter darkness.

Zoro sat and fidgeted with those broken fingers of the silent blond, trying carefully not to harm him anymore as he tried to place them back to their original places… even so he knew that he wouldn't be able to feel anything. But Sanji's hands had been his treasures, his life; it was what created the exquisite food that they had been served everyday… before all this madness began.

Sanji's hands… his fingers… they were ice cold, but not as long and slender as he remembered them. Was it because of the treatment they had got?

Zoro shuddered as he inhaled a rasping breath. He didn't know for how long he had been sitting here. He didn't know for how long that the others had kept silent behind him… he didn't even know if they were still there. Zoro barely noticed neither as Nicki's black shoes stepped up beside him, nor as the man crouched down beside him and looked at him. It was only when he spoke to him, that he registered his presence, and the pity look that he saw in that brown eye, told him more than enough how horrible he must've looked like.

"We should move him," Nicki repeated in his calm voice, "this is not a place for him to… you know," he looked over his shoulder at the silent captain, who just stared right past them and at the tortured body of his nakama.

"He loved the sea," Zoro was surprised to even hear himself speak, and took a deep breath. "It was his life… his dream," he looked down on the molested fingers in his hand and squeezed them softly, as he tried to roll his tongue to speak the last two words "… his home…!"

Nicki sighed and looked down. It was hard to look at Sanji's dead face; it was almost as if seeing his own death when the time would come. He shuddered at the thought.

"Zoro…?" said Luffy softly and rested his hand on the swordsman's trembling shoulder; he knew how hard it was not to break down right on the spot, he knew that he forced himself not to show his weakness in front of the others, not those kind of weaknesses. But as well as Luffy knew, he knew that the rest of them knew it too. Zoro was one to hide, but not that hard to read when you knew him well enough. He almost choked on his own words as he spoke. "Let's bring Sanji back home, that at least we can do for him,"

Zoro closed his eyes and bit at his tongue. The words came as bullets shot through his heart. Then he nodded, but didn't speak.

Franky found a table top where they could lay the blond on. Nicki sat still crouched down at the same spot as he came to sit beside the silent swordsman, completely fixated at the blood around the dead body. He sniffed the air; it _was _Sanji's blood alright… but then again there was something wrong with the smell.

While the first mate and the captain stood up to move the blond, Nicki kept staring at the pool of blood, almost hypnotized by it. He knew he shouldn't, that it could be risky, but none the less he poked a finger down into the blood and brought it up to his lips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" bellowed Zoro as Nicki suddenly leaned forward and licked the blood at the cook's wounds in his stomach.

He ignored the fuming swordsman and rolled his tongue around in his mouth; in human-state he hated the taste of blood, and it often could wake up his so-called 'demon'-side, or as he preferred to call it; his 'wolf'-side or state. The blood tasted different, but that was perhaps because of the dirt and such in the wound. So he leaned in and licked the blood away on the cook's blue lips.

"What the _fuck_?" roared Zoro and grabbed the man's shoulder instead and yanked him up. "What the bloody hell do you think that you're doing, copycat?"

"Honestly, Nicki, that was-" Oliver was cut off as Nicki spoke in a monotone voice and looked dumfounded at him.

"It's not him," Nicki whispered, almost as was he speaking to himself more than to the others.

"_What?_"

"What are you saying, Nicki?" asked Luffy, slowly believing that the blond had gone nuts. Nicki was silent for a moment as he was thinking it through, and then concluded that he actually was right.

"It's not him!" he repeated, and it was like the others looked more dumfounded at him, and then looked from him and to the dead body on the floor.

"Stop that crap, you idiot! We can _see _that it's him! Don't fuck around in a time like this!" roared the swordsman and grabbed his black t-shirt in a tight grasp.

"I fucking can see the same as you can see, grass-head! But _I _can _taste _it too!" He looked at the others for a moment, and then glared back into those grey eyes; he could see that they were debating with themselves rather or not to believe him, and then he saw a little glimpse of hope shine deep inside of them. "Back at that Arena-thing, when me and Sanji fought, I," he didn't like to talk about it, and was ashamed all the same about it "when I bit him, I tasted his blood… this," he nodded his head at the silent form on the floor "or _that_, isn't Sanji's blood! It's not Sanji!" He was about to say something again, as he watched the air suddenly make a waver motion, and saw a brown head instead of a blond head at the person on the floor. He shook his head and rubbed his eye and looked again. Nothing. _'But I'm sure that I… wait, don't tell me…_!' That wave motion came again, and this time lasted longer than the first time.

"Oi oi! What are you staring at?" Zoro looked a bit annoyed at him; he wanted him to say the same words, telling him again and again that the one before them wasn't Sanji, but someone else. "Hey!"

Nicki ignored him again and sniffed the air, that wavered before him like was he watching gas float around in the air. He cringed his nose, and covered it with his hand.

"Gas!"

"_What_?"

"Or something."

They suddenly heard Nami gasp in surprise, as she suddenly saw the same as Nicki did.

"Oh my god! It's not only _gas_," she told them "it's _poisoned gas_! Luffy! Break that window over there _now_!" without any questions Luffy did as his navigator told him to do. The wind blew into the corridor at once and almost tumbled the others over. Not because of the strength of the wind, but because of what it did to the air around them. Suddenly there was light everywhere. The corridor didn't look as destroyed as before and the smell of something rotten disappeared as well.

"Wha-wha-what's going on guys?" they heard Usopp stutter, as the whole 'scene' was changing before him; nothing looked as destroyed and dark as it had been just a moment ago.

Zoro watched it all happen himself, and didn't get it. He pushed the blond to the side, who stumbled and almost fell, and ran to the room where he had been captured inside of before. For some reason he just held his breath as he stood there and stared. The destroyed room, with all those rotten bodies… it wasn't the same anymore. The room was in a perfect shape, nothing was destroyed inside of it, and there were no rotting bodies lying around inside of it. He stepped back, not believing it, and then slowly looked at Sanji's dead body… only that it wasn't Sanji that he saw sitting up against that wall anymore, but a totally different man with brown hair and had a darker skin than his own, but not as dark as Usopp's. "What the fuck is going on here?" he looked around at the others. Even so that he felt relieved about that it wasn't Sanji, even so that his heart was swelling with hope and happiness again and he constantly thought '_It's not Sanji! Thank god it's not Sanji!_' and that he felt his lips threatening to pull up into a full hearted smile… there was still something fishy about this.

"Wow, that's weird!" he heard Franky say as he was looking into the same room he just had looked into.

"Apparently that smell we smelled as we stepped into this hotel has been some kind of a gas with hallucinating poison in it!" the navigator told, now understanding it all much better. "And of course they'd 'planted' it here and there all around inside of the hotel to be sure that we wouldn't 'get over it' too quickly."

"So Sanji's still alive!" It wasn't a question, but a statement that the now smiling captain came with, and chuckled.

"We've been tricked!" told Nami.

"And we've been _watched _as well!" Zoro told them as he kept staring at the dead body before him. The longer he stared at the dead man, tortured none the less to make their 'vision' look more realistic, the more he felt his hope rise… together with his anger. If Hunter could do this just to lay out a trap for them… then what would he be doing with Sanji just in this moment?

"What? Watched?" asked the red-head and looked around, but saw no one else around them.

"I've sensed it all along, but didn't pay it any attention," the swordsman told them, and bit his lips. '_If Sanji's still alive, I better find him before its too late, _for real_!_'

"Wait! Zoro! Where are you going? Zoro?" called Nami after the swordsman, who had set off into a run and stormed in the direction they just had come from.

Nicki stiffened as his ear caught the sound of a _Crack _and a _click-click_! He paled and yelled at the swordsman as a wave of panic stroke through him. "Zoro! Stop! Before you!"

"Huh? What?" Zoro had heard the same, but didn't know what it had been. Then suddenly they all heard a row of explosions and the floor where Zoro would have been standing on in this moment, if Nicki hadn't called at him, crumbled and disappeared. But the explosion had cracked the wood around the hole so much, that the floor underneath Zoro's feet disappeared in a blink of an eye, and he just barely managed to grab hold of a plank that threatened to break any moment from now.

"ZORO!" screamed Luffy as he made his way to his first mate, who fought to pull himself further up, but the plank creaked, and Zoro didn't like the sound of it at all.

"Stay back!" he called at them, as Luffy and the others had come to try and help him up. The floor around the hole was creaking in the same threatening way. The plank cracked again and moved; he could see where the wood was splintering and slowly breaking over. If they came out to help him, they would all fall down into the hole underneath him. He tried to pull himself further up, but the motion made the wood of the plank to break half over, and slowly splintering for every breath he took. His heart began to beat a bit faster again.

"Zoro! Grab my hand!" Luffy called and stretched his arm all the way out to his friend. Zoro reached for it, stretched his arm as much as he could, but as he leaned further over the plank to meet Luffy's rubbery arm and hand, the wood broke completely over, his pupils dilated and his heart stopped beating for a moment as he felt himself falling into the deeps. He screamed, his arms still reaching out for a hand that was no longer there. "ZOOROO!" Luffy pulled his arm back and at once stretched the other one as far as he could to grab hold of Zoro, but he couldn't see him, and he couldn't feel him anywhere. "_**ZOOROO-!**_" and in the end, they couldn't hear him either.

Zoro was gone!

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Rain poured down outside. The heavy wind blew the rain in through the large broken windows in the corridors, wetting the carpets and the floors. Chopper trotted up along the large stairs, both hooves covering his violated nose; the smell in here was so strong that it almost knocked him out. That was one of the bad things to have such a good sense of smell… or was it? The moment he and his friend stepped into this large hotel, his human friends suddenly started to act so weird, like they saw something that he couldn't see. He had long ago lost track of them as they all of a sudden had stormed off into the large building, while he himself had been fighting to keep the smell out of his nostrils. Even with a piece of clothes covering his nose, it wasn't helping at all.

"Urgh! Stinks!" he mumbled and looked down at the two long corridors that went out to both sides and at the very end of them turned to both left and right again. Where to go? Which one to choose? He couldn't use his nose to find the others, the cat he had met outside the hotel, as he stepped back out to get some fresh air, told him that.

"_The air is poisoned,_" it had told him, as it sat a good distance away from the main entrance. "_I saw this blond human walk in there all alone, and suddenly he started to kick out in the air, like he was fighting someone. Few other humans there were too, but they fell fast to the ground. Some dead, some barely breathing._"

"_That must be Sanji!" _he had broke in and the cat had just tilted its head at it, not knowing of who he was talking about, but had an idea about it. _"He's my friend! Me and my other friends have been trying to find him!"_ The cat hadn't said anything for a long moment before its dark grey eyes stared directly into his soul, or so it had felt like.

"_Don't use your nose when walking in there."_ It had told him _"and keep your other senses up, if you don't, you'll see your nightmares become real,_"

Chopper hadn't understood what the cat had meant about that, but now as he was walking inside of the big building, he slowly understood it. Only for a moment when he had tried to take a little sniff, he suddenly saw other things around him than what he had seen just a moment ago. It all had looked bloodier than it already did, and there had laid more broken, beaten and dead bodies around him… it had looked like he was walking in a big grave of dead people who just had been thrown into this building. The clothes and his hooves had soon found their way back up to his nose, and as he held his breath for about twenty seconds, it all cleared for him again. Those bodies that lay around here and there, where not all dead only two or three of them were, the rest of them were unconscious and beaten to a pulp. Knowing who had done this, he pulled a little satisfied smile.

But when he found the little brown glass broken with pills scattered all around the floor, soaking in a little red pool of blood, the smile disappeared at once.

'_Sanji!_'

This blood he saw now wasn't something he was imagining, nor the blood he had seen earlier. A shiver ran through his body and he gulped. He didn't like this, and he didn't like to be all alone in a place like this. '_Zoro~! Luffy~! Usopp~!_' he sobbed. '_Everyone~! I don't want to be alone anymore!_'

"Everyone…" he sniffled under the clothes but bit his lips to stop himself from crying. He was scared. Suddenly he set off into a run in the other direction and called out for the others. What he hadn't seen was, that he had been watched all this time since he stepped his hooves into this building. A menacing smile was pulled and a chuckle left the thin lips.

Chopper hurried down the stairs, trying the next corridors, but there were none. In some places and in some rooms he felt the smell getting stronger, almost suffocating him because he didn't want to breathe it in. He ran off again, but holding both of his hooves to his nose and not getting any air, he soon stopped to catch his breath. Suddenly he froze as he realised what he just had done, and stopped breathing. But that weird sense he had felt in his head the first time he sniffed the air, wasn't there this time. And secondly; there was no bad smell at all. He dared to sniff the air a little, but wrinkled his nose at it. The smell was there alright, but it didn't affect him this time.

"Must be because I've breathed a little amount of it at a time," he concluded "my body must have gotten used to it by now. If I just keep away from the spots where the smells are the strongest, nothing will happen to me,"

He heard a sound behind him, steps, slow lazy steps slowly approached him from behind. Goosebumps already formed on his skin under his thick fur, and he felt shiver ran up through his spine.

"S'no good that you're ruining the game just like this," he heard the all too familiar voice suddenly say behind him. He would have turned around and jumped on the person and cried his heart out, but… there was something about it that wasn't right. It was that voice alright, and it was that smell too… but then again it wasn't.

What was going on here?

"Sa-?" a fast kick to his head and all turned black, all that he heard before losing consciousness was that menacing sick laughter echoing down along the corridor.

"Two down, six more to go…!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

The stones crumbled under his fingers as he tried to haul himself up. He skidded a little; the broken water pipes had sprinkled with water all over the stones and wetted them, making it close to impossible to get any right grasp. He dug his fingers deeper into the crates of the ever smouldering floor, and looked down into the endless darkness underneath him. Shit, had he never got grasp at the third floor, he would have been smashed to unknowingness on the floor at the bottom, between rocks and whatever shit there would come falling down.

"_Hah! Hnng! AAARGH-!_" Zoro froze the moment he heard someone scream in the distant, being halfway on safe ground. "_Sto—stoop-! UAAH-!_"

'_That voice,_' a more bloodcurdling scream echoed down the corridor, and Zoro didn't think twice as he suddenly felt his anger double his strength, and crawled up to the safe ground. He stood up and headed off in one direction he thought he heard the screams coming from. '_Sanji… Sanji!_' He turned a corner and kicked a door open. But the room was empty and he hurried to the next room and bolted right in through the door; also empty! He hurried to the next room, and the next room, kicking, slashing, smashing, and bursting right through the doors, destroying the one after the other. But he still didn't find the room where Sanji was captured. Only when he reached the last door in the east-wing of the northern end, he found out that he had been running in the wrong direction. '_Shit! I don't have _time_ to make mistakes right now!_' he turned a 180 degree and set off in the opposite direction; the west-wing of the northern end. But even those rooms he burst into, there were still no sign of Sanji.

He felt his heart beat even faster, he bit angrily down at his lower lip and almost made it to bite right through it. Where was he? Where the hell _was _that damn cook?

He set off in the other direction, running out of the west-wing and headed out of the northern end of the hotel to go south, he crossed his swords before him and cut down the doors one by one. '_Still no one!_' he felt himself panicking as he stopped to breathe and looked around in the room he was in; it was empty, like someone had just left it. Food stood on a table before a big widescreen TV; just because he didn't see this kind of technology that often, didn't mean that he was a complete idiot when it was about that. The time he was on his own he had visited one of these 'Big City's', with technology better than in the rest of West Blue, they were rare, but he'd seen that they were a bit more common here in the New World.

"_AAARRGH-!_" Zoro was almost jumping out of his good skin as a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the air, just sounding two feet away from him. He looked frustrated around himself as he tried to find the source of that scream, and ended looking on an old transistor radio standing on a brand new bureau; the old radio looked so much out of place, in a room like this. He felt more and more confused, angry and worried when listening to Sanji's begging's, cries and screams burst out through the speakers of the old radio.

'_What the __**fuck**__!_'

"Fufufu! You finally came, marimo-boy~,"

Zoro almost snapped his head as he turned around to look at the person entering the room. He felt his heart skip a beat as he saw that right there, really much alive and in one piece, Sanji stood, leaning up against the doorframe, coming from the bathroom. Sanji smiled at him and pushed away from the doorframe and strolled over to the frozen swordsman, who slowly lowered his swords, not believing what he was seeing. He pulled a teasing smile. As he stood face to face with the shocked swordsman, he leaned a bit to his right to turn off the radio, never pulling his eyes off him.

Zoro watched him, he was in a daze, he couldn't believe what he saw was real. For only a moment ago he thought that the man he loved was dead… now he stood before him, their noses only a few inches away from each other, pretty much alive.

"Fufu! Shouldn't we just close this door now? I don't like any watchers~," Zoro swallowed as the blond pressed closer up to him and reached his other arm out to push the door close beside them.

"Sanji, we have to get out of here!" he wanted to say, but found himself slowly losing it. The blond sounded so euphoric, so sensual and his ocean blue eye swam with lust, even the air he breathed out was heavy with the sexual tension. He swallowed hard, his throat suddenly feeling so dry. "Sa-" Sanji purred into his right left ear and licked it, as if he was licking some kind of candy.

Zoro's hands were trembling; he suppressed a moan as the blond rubbed the bulge in his pants against his own hardening cock, and pressed him fully up against the wall beside the door out to freedom. His mind was clouding with lust; he panted hard as Sanji kept on rubbing their bulges against each other, licked his earlobe, and sucked on his three earrings, one at a time, biting in one, pulling at it and then sucking on it again.

"Sa… Sanji…!" he panted. Why the hell did he feel so aroused all of a sudden? Why was _Sanji_ feeling like this? _Acting _like this, like nothing was wrong in the world, and what had happened was nothing but a bad dream, a hallucination… and slowly Zoro was about to believe in that. His swords were slowly sliding out off his hands, and clattered as they fell onto the floor, landing on each of their sides. "San-"

"Shhh~! You're speaking to much, marimo-boy~," the blond whispered into his ear, and pressed his lower body harder against him. Zoro swallowed hard and groaned as he felt his penis grow painfully in his too tight pants. Sanji's one hand slid down underneath his haramaki, pushed it enough up so he could push his hand down into his pants and helped his hips roughly with rubbing against the weeping cock.

"Hah! Ah, Mmm… San… ji… sto-"

"Shhh~!" Sanji hushed at him again and covered his mouth with his own lips, kissing him deeply and sensually slowly. Zoro's eyes rolled back into his head and he lost all senses of the rest of the world around him, his vision was swimming, tears collected in the corners of his eyes, and he was damn hell close to cum.

'_No, what the hell am I doing?_' he wanted to push the blond away, but his arms felt so heavy as was he wearing a 1000-pounds-weights on each of his arms. Zoro widened his eyes. '_Why the hell can't I move?_' He gasped and almost choked as he felt something slipping down his throat. He ripped his lips away from the blonds' and stared disbelievingly at him.

"What the hell did you just give me cook?" he didn't know if he should be angry, hurt or shocked, as Sanji stepped back a little and smiled triumphantly at him, as he licked his lips. Zoro rolled his tongue around in his mouth, still tasting the kiss… and then something hit him; there was no taste of cigarettes, no sweet taste of wine or of the taste of that special thing that normally screamed _Sanji._ He often used to smell like the food he cooked, it was never bad, it was… comforting, together with the smell of the salty sea.

He touched his own lips. Sanji's lips weren't as soft as they normally were, they were… _rougher. _Then, as everything dawned on him, and as he began to feel sleepy, he glared up at the blond standing before him. He felt disgusted; disgusted by the man who stood before him… but mostly disgusted at himself.

"You're not Sanji!" he said in a dangerous low tone, the promise of death was dripping off the words like venom. The blond smiled even more.

"I'm pretty much me, my dearest ma~ri~mo~!" the blond chuckled darkly. "Oh~? Not going to punch my face in, darling?"

"Shut the fuck up you bloody faker!" Sanji grabbed his fist easily as he threw one at him. It made him even angrier.

"Where_, _is, _Sanji_?" his head was dropping more often, his vision was turning in and out of focus, he was so tired. He forced himself to push away from the wall, never had it felt so difficult just to move. "Where _is _he?" his tongue was almost binding a knot around itself, or so it felt like. He grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. "_Where?_" The blond only smirked.

"I'm right in front of you, you idiot," Zoro shook his head.

"You're not him," he said and grabbed his hair. The blond wig slowly fell off as he pulled at it, and revealed fire-red hair instead. Zoro glared. He _knew_ it!

"You're actually pretty slow, kid," the man said, turning over to his own deeper baritone voice in the middle of his sentence. "Letting me grope you as much as I did,"

Zoro panted as he kept glaring up at him, he was slowly loosing consciousness, and the red haired man blurred out in front of him. He blinked his eyes, wanted to rub them to see clear again. "Don't speak of tha-," he felt his eyes rolling back in his head as his legs gave up, and just before he fell, the red haired man pushed him away so he fell into the wall and slid down at it.

"My," the man was soon looming over him, "won't you say that was an embarrassingly easy way to get caught?"

"Fuck, you," he managed to spit out. Damn, he felt so tired. How could he ever get caught like that? The man was right, it _was _pretty embarrassing. "San… ji…?" God, he almost couldn't form full sentences, but it seemed the man knew what he meant.

"Don't worry kid, you'll get to see him earlier than expected," he said and his smirk grew even wider. "Sweet dreams, lill' kid, you'll need it!" Zoro wanted to spit some kind of insult back, as he watched the man stand up and put on his wig, adjusting it so it sat perfectly again. Zoro didn't want to see it, it hurt too much to see Sanji's 'body' act like that, smirking the way he did, acting so much like Sanji as he pulled –what he would call- a 'psychotic' smile and looked down at him. He closed his eyes, still fought to move just a single limb, but to no avail. "Should I say 'hello' to your friends?" he heard him ask, but he didn't answer.

'_Stop speaking with that voice!_" he wanted to yell at the man, as he spoke with the cook's teasing voice.

"No?" the man said as he didn't get any answers, and then he chuckled. "Hunter was right; a triple dose of sedative really is needed to calm down a wild animal." Zoro cursed in his mind as he was slowly slipping out. The last thing he remembered was the man looking like Sanji, say something he didn't like. "Three down… five more to go,"

'_...three?_'

Zoro blacked out, and didn't remember anything anymore.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

'_Fuck!_'

"_Cough!"_

'_Damn it!_'

"_Urgh!_" Sanji bend over as a fist was delivered to his stomach. He coughed again and glared up at the man who stood right in front of him, and spat some blood out.

"You're still having that face on, eh?" the man said. He remembered him, Max he thought his name was; the bloody idiot had his way with him the way he wished, last time when he was bound to a table and unable to move. When he was tied up, and couldn't defend himself. He hated this man, as much as he hated Hunter. But as he remembered right, they were also brothers. Max was a pain in the ass, not only literally spoken, he hid himself behind his big brothers back, until he was sure that their 'prey' was all bound and unable to move. Sanji had managed to kick his head three times today… that was one more time than last he 'met' him.

Another punch connected to his stomach, but this time Sanji was ready for it, and kicked at him, but was reminded that both his feet were tied to a bolt in the stone floor right underneath him; it was pretty impossible to move. Max chuckled and instead grabbed a baseball bat and circled around the fuming blond. When he found his place he swung the bat and connected it to his jaw, sending a ringing, cracking sound through his skull. Sanji could swear that the idiot just had broken his jaw.

"Hey," Sanji didn't answer him, and just kept on glaring at him, thinking through all those things he would do to hurt him the best way.

'_His flesh would even be poison for those who'll eat him, so it's just junk, nothing that can be cooked,'_

"Hey!" Max pulled hard at the rope which was connected to the cook, tied firmly around his hands, and lifted him higher up so he could barely touch the ground with his toes. Sanji wheezed as the pain from his wounded arm shot through him, and gritted his teeth. He tried to move his fingers, but he could barely feel them, other than a cold numbness in them. Didn't the idiot know what he did to them? What they meant to him? Apparently he did, because he pulled the rope again, that went from his almost lifeless hands, up around a block in the ceiling and was tied to some kind of a hook on the wall beside him, and made the cook hanging in free air for a moment. The rope around his feet going down to the bolt in the ground was the only thing that kept him in place; the ropes cutting into his wrists and ankles, before he let go and let him stand on his feet again.

Sanji stood up and glared at the idiot, but for that the rope were only tightened even more, so he had to stand on his toes rather on his feet, to give his hands some break from being strangled, and then the knot was tied around the hook again. Sanji ignored the other man in the room and instead concentrated on working with his fingers, and soon felt the prickling sensation as the blood ran back up to them, but they still felt pretty cold.

Max got angrier for not getting his attention at all, and grabbed his face to force him to look straight at him. "_Listen _to me when I'm talking to you, _co-_!" He was cut off as he had leaned too closer to Sanji's face, and was bitten hard in his nose, so hard that the cook almost was biting it off. Max screamed and tried to prey him off him, but without any luck. He grabbed tighter around his baseball bat and slammed it into the blonds' back. Sanji screamed and let go of the nose, which now had gained a purple colour, and Max stepped away at once. He touched his wounded nose, and looked at the blood on his hand. He clenched his fist, glared up at the smirking blond, and slammed his fist directly on the side of the head.

"So? You think it's funny, huh?" he slammed the bat against the blonds' kneecap, Sanji choked a scream away. The next hit, hit him right behind his knees, making him lose balance and throwing all his weight on his tied hands. He kept on beating him, skin broke, blood ran, but Max didn't care and just wanted to beat him till his skull cracked, but he knew that he couldn't do that… that he wasn't allowed to… and Sanji knew that all too well too.

When Max stopped to catch his breath, Sanji chuckled, the motion rumbling inside of his whole body. He gave the man a fierce glare, and spat some blood out. Shitty idiot had split his lips. "You really think that you can break me that way?" Sanji shook his head. "You've learned nothing, big brothers shit-kid,"

Max growled. "You think you're so _cool_, don't you?" he said through gritted teeth and clenched his fist around the handle of the bat. "You think that you're so damn cool, just because you've been away from here for so long. I still remember you as you were nothing but a _wreck_,"

"Oh yeah, and of course I'll become just like that again with all those 'horrible' beatings I get from you." He said sarcastically and rolled his visible eye. "Oh my, I'm so scared that I'm about to piss in my pants… only thing is that I don't _have _any pants on!"

'_God, I'm sounding just like Brook right now,_'

"You-!" The bat connected to the side of his head again, but Sanji only laughed at him.

"Is that what you call a 'hit'? Honestly, I know someone who's hitting much harder than you ever can dream about," Sanji said in the matter of the fact tone, "and he's not even using a silly little bat to beat people to a pulp with. He wouldn't even be able to _feel _what you call for 'hits' and 'beatings'. You're pathetic!"

"Oh? Is that so?" the red-head said and chuckled. "You mean Roronoa, right?" Sanji paused, wanted to kick his own ass for saying all that, but kept his poker-face "you mean," he flicked his fingers and called out for someone on the other side of the two large swing-doors. The one door moved open and two men came in, carrying something Sanji couldn't see at first… some kind of a bundle… until they threw it before his feet. The first thing that caught his attention and turned on all of his alarms was that short green hair. He felt his heart skip a beat "this _thing_?" Max teased. Zoro groaned from the ground as he kicked him, but didn't stir. "What a pathetic sight,"

Sanji growled and glared even fiercer at the man before him, and the two who stood and laughed at both him and the marimo. "What the _fuck _have you done to him?" he asked through gritted teeth. "He has _nothing _to do with this,"

"Oh yes, he does," Max said, and played with the baseball bat in his hands. "He's the… 'head-attraction' of tonight… if you…" he looked up at Sanji's visible wide eye, as realisation hit him "…get what I mean? Of course, you'll be on the front seat to see it all. Aren't you happy?"

Sanji clenched his fists the best he could and trashed himself around in the ropes, trying to get free; even though that he knew that it was impossible. "_YOU FUCKING… LET THE HELL __**GO **__OF HIM! _You bloody _BASTARD_!"

Max laughed out loud, actually exaggerating it, "You think that we'll be that stupid?"

"Just wait till he wakes up and he'll,"

"He'll _what_?" the red-head teased, and pushed at the sleeping body with his oh-so-beloved baseball bat. "In this state? He can't even free himself –you two! Get him the hell in there," he said and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder "and hang him up on one of the hooks. Throw some water on him so he can wake up, there's no fun in it when he's sleeping through it all; big brother wont like that," The men nodded and pulled the swordsman up again and started to do as they were told.

"That's the _fucking freezer_, you bloody idiot!" Sanji roared and tried to get free again "He'll fucking freeze to death!"

"If he does, then that's good," Max said and shrugged. "Hunter don't like to play with weaklings –that's why he like to 'play' so much with you, Sanji-chan~" he said teasingly and turned the blond enough around -careful enough not to get too close to that mouth of his- so he could see what was going to happen. "Let's make this funnier; pull off al of his clothes and hang him up,"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM, YOU FREAKS!"

The men paid Sanji no attention, and only smirked at their own task. They pulled the ropes off, stripped him down till he was only in his boxers (new orders from Shit-Max), tied his hands together in front of him, lowered one of the hooks, that normally were used to hang big pieces of meat up to freeze, lifted his arms up and hooked his ropes on it. When they were sure that it sat as it should, they began to hoist him up. All the while Sanji grew even angrier and trashed even more in his ropes, not even caring that they cut through his wrists and ankles. He was going to kick their asses. He was _so_ going to kick their bloody asses into the next _year_, and then, when he had done that, he damn hell was going to kick that fucking marimo's ass! What kind of an idiot could sleep through all that? Being thrown to the floor, trashed around as they pulled his clothes off, tied his hands so tight that they almost could cut them off instead –and where the bloody hell were his swords anyway? The idiot never…

"What've you done to him?" he asked in a dangerous low voice. Zoro might be stupid, but not _that _stupid that he would get himself caught without even a little scratch. Max just smiled even wider, and pulled the sprayer out from a roll, that they normally used to wash the large stone-floor with, and turned it directly into the freezer where Zoro hanged, half naked, his skin already forming goose pimples all over his body.

"Turn it on," the red-head ordered one of the men, who hurried out of the freezer, not wanting to get wet inside of an icy cold freezer, and turned on the sprayer. The thick beam of water hit the swordsman right in the face, who jolted awake.

"What the fu –whaah?" Fuck it was cold! Zoro looked frantically around, not getting what was going on or where the hell he was, but he couldn't see anything for all the water that was being sprayed on him. Finally it stopped, and he sputtered some of the cold water out of his mouth. "The he-ell? _Cough! _Fuck is going on he -_cough_- here?" Someone chuckled. He tried to blink the water out of his eyes to see better, and saw a read-haired man stand with some kind of a sprayer pointed at him. Zoro glared. "You're not Hunter," he said in a dangerous low voice.

The man chuckled even more. "Nice observation, Roronoa," he said and turned on the sprayer again. Zoro yelped.

"Fuck its cold! Stop that, you damn little maggot!" he howled and trashed around in his ropes. He looked up at the hook as the sprayer was turned off again, and then looked around himself. No wonder that it was so freaking cold; he was hanging half-naked inside of a big freezer. He glared up at the laughing man, and raised a brow as he heard someone curse on the other side. He blinked even more to get the water out of his eyes and saw blond hair shine in the droplets hanging on his eyelashes. He blinked even more to get the rest of it away and stared at the chef that they all had been looking for. No copy, but the real one.

"Fucking bastard, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass as soon as I'll get out of here!" he heard the blond roar. Yup, couldn't be anyone other than the real aho-cook. He was about to open his trembling lips, but served another potion of water sprayed on his body. Fuck! It was starting to get colder than swimming in the water of that Drum Island's where Chopper came from. Compared to this, Drum Island's waters were like swimming in a warm spring-lake.

He coughed as he got some of the water down his throat, and spat it out. There were some more roaring and cursing on the other side and he thought he heard the red-head say something about 'stretch him'. He blinked the water out of his eyes again; damn thing! Always when he got the water out his eyes, the idiot would spray some more on him! He felt his fingers going numb, the water and the cold air was slowly taking effect on his smaller limbs; he couldn't wriggle with either his toes or his fingers, he even feared that his manhood would soon freeze off him. He blinked the droplets of water out of his eyes again, but this time they didn't want to disappear; they had turned into small crystal droplets of ice.

Suddenly he heard a scream on the other side and he looked up immediately. Sanji was hanging in some ropes too, both hands tied up to something up in the roof, while his feet where bound to a bolt in the… kitchen-floor?

Sanji wailed again as his whole body was being stretched out to its limits, and even more. His wrists burned and he could feel the ropes around them start to wet, the same happened to his feet.

"Behaving ourselves now, are we?" Max chuckled as he watched the pain write itself all over the blonds' face, but the anger still burned in his visible eye.

"Fu… fuck y-you –AH-AARRGH-!" with a snap with his fingers Max ordered his men to turn the roller, where the sprayer once had been hanging around and where they had tied the blonds' ropes around instead, and turned it some more. Sanji heard his back pop, his shoulders dislodge and snap and felt the wounds in his left arm once again reopen and colour his shirt's arm with the red fluid.

"STOP THAT!" he suddenly heard Zoro roar. He panted, swallowed to wet his throat, and turned his head a little to look at the marimo hanging and trashing around in his ropes in the large freezer.

"Zoh," he gulped, trying not to think about the pain in his body "Zoro?" he was… _defending_ him? Was he really, had that poison-thing really left his body now? Had he really come to his senses now?

Zoro's and Sanji's eyes met each other for a little moment; Zoro was furious, Sanji looked relieved despite the pain he was feeling. It was like they were sharing an unspoken message, and as Sanji closed his visible eye, pulled a small smile and leaned his head back against his arms, Zoro's anger rose.

"Let him go!" he ordered, glaring at the red-head standing beside the blond and admired the two of them in a sick way. Zoro's lips were trembling even more than before, his lips had for long turned into a bad colour of blue and ice was slowly forming on his body, as if he had been dusted with tiny bits of glittering crystal-powder. He didn't like to watch Sanji hang there, not having any other clothes on other than his torn shirt; he even could see his manhood hanging in the open, and the blond blushed in shame as he knew that he was looking him up and down. But instead they rotated the roller even more, stretching his back even further, until Sanji gave them that satisfying scream that almost could get the glass to crack and stones to crumble. Zoro covered his ears the best he could into his arms; the scream sounded even louder when being in such a big kitchen and it felt like it cut right through his heart.

The men laughed at the blond, his pathetic whimpering form. Sanji barely dared to breathe, afraid of that the motion would split his lungs right apart, or break his back completely. He barely dared to look down at them, as he heard them laugh at him. God, he felt so ashamed; to be displayed like this to whoever watched; stretched out fully and his dick hanging in the open. Worst of all that Zoro saw him like this.

"Release our sing-bird a little, we can't break him before Hunter does, now can we?" Max chuckled along with his mates, and the men released him a little. Sanji sighed in relief as he felt the bones in his back slowly fall 'back into place', as he felt his world spin a little around; dizziness taking over him. He heard a sudden _crack_ and slowly looked up. As he saw what caused that brutal sound, followed with a loud _CRASH_, he widened his eyes, apparently none of the others had seen it yet, heard it none the less, but still didn't pay it enough attention; a fatal thing to do. "Now, let's have some fun with –what the hell?"

Zoro had ripped the hook down from the ceiling -_how _he had done it Sanji didn't want to put his thinking cap on for, it simply would fry his brain, but brutal anger was one of the things that caused it-, and was now dashing towards the entrance of the freezer, throwing the remains of both the ceiling and the hook to one side. Anger burned in his eyes, and Max gave a surprised yelp as he saw the 'demon' in 'human-form' coming with high speed at him.

"CLOSE THAT BLOODY DOOR, NOW!" he ordered the two men, who stood closest to the door, and they released the roller, making Sanji yelp as his back snapped back into place all too sudden, and hurried to push the heavy steel-door close. Sanji cursed, not only over his own pain in his whole body, as he hang in his ropes like a marionette-doll being left all alone, but because the men had been faster than the marimo. "Lock it! Lock it! Lock it!" Max ordered as the heavy slams of fists connected to the frozen steel-door. There was a little porthole, enough for Sanji to look in to him, and enough for Zoro to look out at them. Steams of hot air emerged from the swordsman's mouth; he was saying something, yelling something as he hammered at the heavy door, that rumbled every time the fists connected.

Max stood by himself, sweat covered his face and neck, as he pulled a nervous smile, which soon turned into a dirty smirk, as he straightened up to hover over his 'well captured prey'.

"Let's have our little 'Escapologist' to cool down a little," he said and chuckled, "_all_ the way down!"

"Stop it!" Sanji roared as he saw the one of the men walk over to the other side of the door, and turned the temperature-bottom all around, and watched the zinc in the thermometer with horror drop dangerously low, until it stood on minus 70 degrees.

Zoro's hammering on the heavy steel-door had become fainter and slower for each slam. Sanji was forced to stand up straight and watch Zoro's body get buried by a crystal-like sheet –his hair actually looked so deadly beautiful with the small crystals glinting in the sharp light from outside-, the air he breathed out turned snow-white, his blue lips trembled and his dark gaze looked less frightening as they slowly dropped. Not even Zoro could survive in such a cold climate, and definitely not when being soaked with water and being half naked. Sanji, not for the first time, feared for the swordsman's life.

Zoro slowly pounded on the door, laying all his power in trying to break the door down, but he had been weakened all too much to begin with. His hands where trembling, his whole _body _was shaking from the cold. His body was slowly crystallising, his hair already felt like an ice-crown on his head. He panted as he looked out at the little hole in the door, watched Sanji being held up by his hair, and watched him watching him. His lips moved and his body jolted to each word, but Zoro couldn't hear him; the wall was too thick.

His eyes dropped a little more…

He was feeling so sleepy, and he knew that it was no good sign. He swore that he even could feel his blood freeze in his veins. He was getting colder, and stiffer; he barely could move his arms and his wet feet had already frozen to the cold stone-floor; if he moved them, they would be ripped off, but, he couldn't even move a muscle anymore. He could do nothing but to stand there and stare out through the porthole, and watch Sanji scream something at him. He looked angry, but he also looked horrified.

Fuck!

Dying in a giant freezer was _not _one of his wishes, but he couldn't do anything but look out at his ex-lover. Did Sanji really still love him? Did _he _still love him? '_Sanji,_' he thought and dropped his eyes till they only were slits; his heart was beating slower, his breathing became shallower and his legs was getting so stiff that he couldn't even bend his knees. He could barely manage to move his hand up to the glass. He wanted to touch him, he wanted to hold him and kiss him… just one last time, and then… then he would tell him how much he loved him, and how much the blond meant to him.

'_tired…_' Sanji screamed something, he couldn't hear it, but seeing the mouth form the words like it did, he had an idea of what he was yelling. His beautiful blue eye, as blue as the ocean they had been sailing on, shone with tears, tears that he wanted to brush away with his thumb. The tears streamed down along his red puffy cheeks. '_don't cry,_' Zoro could almost cry too. His heart beat slower… he was so tired… he couldn't keep awake much longer… He just barely heard something scrambling in the lock in the steel-door, before he lost consciousness and fell into a deadly sleep.

Heat surrounded him.

He must've been dead by now.

"_**ZOOOOROOOOO-!**_"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Luffy panted as he looked shocked up on his opponent, and grabbed his side. How could a kick like that even break his ribs, when he was made out of rubber? He looked down, followed those long legs until he met the shoes. The heels… they didn't look like normal heels. '_Seastones?_' he thought for a moment and remembered that every time the kick hit him, he felt weakened as well, couldn't be anything else, it was the same as with that bullet he had been shot with; it had been made out of seastone too. He looked from the deadly feet to Nami, who lay unconscious behind his opponent. He swallowed to moisten his throat, and spoke for the very first time since he had met him and had been greeted with a bullet through his shoulder.

"What've you done to Nami… Sanji?"

The blond man chuckled, but stopped as the raven-haired captain gave him a fierce look.

"No, you're not Sanji," he straightened up to look the blond into his eyes "you sound like him, you look like him, you speak and fight like him… but you're not as fast as he is, you're not as strong as Sanji is…" he gasped, biting in the pain that emerged from his two or three broken ribs.

"What? I've been fighting you all down, don't think that can make me tired?" the blond cook said and lit himself a cigarette "you're awfully suspicious, _captain_. Don't want to accept that me and the marimo-idiot don't want to be in your crew anymore?"

The words stung him like knifes through his heart.

"Sanji doesn't light his cigarette like that,"

The blond stopped midway from flicking his lighter again, and stared up at the raven. Luffy lifted his head and nodded.

"Sanji's fingers holds his cigarettes with much care, since they are his treasures. And he could never dream about to harm either Nami or Robin! He's not like that!"

"And how…" the blond started, forgetting his unlit cigarette for a moment to stare into the coal-black eyes, that could swallow you into the darkness just by looking at them. "_What _are you building these accusations on, _captain_? I could have changed, you know?"

Luffy clenched both of his fists, and stepped hard in the ground as he took a step closer to this 'so called' Sanji. "Instincts!" he said shortly and rose his voice "_and_ the knowledge about my _friends_! I _know _them!" He took a deep breathe and roared out "IF A CAPTAIN CAN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE HIS OWN CREW-MEMBERS, THEN HE'S _NOT_ ALLOWED TO CALL HIMSELF A _**CAPTAIN**_!" He coughed right after this, but didn't lower his glare at the now stunned blond, who dropped his cigarette to the ground. After a moment or two the blond looked down, and chuckled.

"You're one-of-the-kind, Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy," he now said, in his own deeper baritone voice. Luffy didn't stir, but blinked though as the man suddenly roared in laugher and slowly took off his wig, revealing a top of fire-red hair. Then he pulled his mask off, and Luffy saw that a long scar ran down from his cheek and down to his throat. He reminded him so much about Shanks, the smile, that glint in his eyes, though this man's eyes were emerald green.

The man bent down to pick up his cigarette, and lit it. He smoked on it, as was he sitting in a bar and just discussing matters with the straw hat wearing captain.

"Why are you doing this? _Where _are the others? And _who_ are you?" the man looked up at him, not showing any sign of emotions, and blew out a stream of smoke as he looked away.

"You got an awfully lot of questions, kid," he said, but showed no sign to answer any of his questions. "Just like _him_," Luffy raised a brow.

"_Him_?" he repeated, even though he had an idea about of who he was speaking about. The man nodded.

"Kid," he said, and met his eyes, the smoking cigarette waiting in his hand, before he took another taste of it and looked down at the unconscious women, who lay behind him "get the hell away from here, it's not safe. Forget them!" Luffy's eyes widened, and then they burned in anger.

"I would _never_ leave my nakama alone in this place!" he roared. The red haired man blew out another steam of smoke, not looking at the fuming kid.

"I thought so too," he said, and before Luffy could do anything other than blink once, he saw a gun being pulled from inside of the others jacket and aimed at him. It wasn't a bullet that hit him, but a syringe. He felt the deep prick in his chest, and just stared at it, and then up at the man who had no expression, and then felt the sleep grab him.

"No," he said and stepped up to the man. Why hadn't he attacked him? Why had he just been standing there and talked with him? _Why_? His eyes dropped a little and he felt his head nod as he, with a lazy motion ripped the syringe out of his chest, and threw it to his side, not caring about to give it a glance. "Sanji… Zoro…"

"Forget them, kid," the man said, and was stunned as the kid suddenly jumped roaring at him, trying to choke him. They both fell to the floor, both struggling to win. How the hell could the kid still be awake? The medicine inside of it was enough to make an elephant fall asleep as soon as it came in touch of its blood.

"I… can't let this… happen…!" he panted and tightened his fingers around the man's throat, but even so, the more he tightened his grip, the weaker it felt and the more tired he felt. He dropped his head again, but forced himself to stay awake, and pushed himself away from the man. He had to find Sanji! And he had to find out if Zoro still was okay after that explosion. Where were they? But as soon as he had taken three steps, his legs gave up and he fell heavily to the floor… but that didn't stop him from crawling up to Nami's body, just to check on her if she was okay. She was still breathing, like she was sleeping. '_That's how he has taken all the others down? Sleeping-medicine?_' he groaned as his vision swam for his eyes. He could hear steps approach him from somewhere, but kept on crawling to check up on Robin as well, who was lying a bit further away from them. She too was only sleeping.

"Stop it, Straw Hat, it's useless," The man said, who now stood right beside the crawling captain's form. He almost felt sorry for this kid.

"Sanji," he moaned as he clumsily crawled towards the staircase. He just touched it with his fingers as he collapsed. "Zo…ro…!" …No… no he couldn't give up just now! He _had _to find them! He _had _to find Sanji and Zoro! He dropped his head, the world before his eyes blurring out into darkness. '_Zoro… please find Sanji,_' he thought, using his last strength to pull himself closer to the stairs '_please bring him back… alive… stay… ali-_' Luffy's eyes dropped and he fell into a world of deep sleep.

The man stepped up to him and looked down at his sleeping form. He didn't like doing this, but how else should he protect the blonds' friends from Hunter? Listening to him was not something that they wanted to do, not even as he had disguised himself as their blond friend. He sighed and ran his fingers through his red hair, as a tall man stepped out from among the shadows. His hair black as the night and laid flat on his face, as if he hadn't washed it for months, but even so he was clean.

"There's nothing to blame yourself for, Jonathan." His voice was nothing but a whisper, but none the less he was clear enough to be heard. "What is done is done; we both have our orders."

"I know, Seamus, but the boys,"

"They're strong and old enough to take care of themselves." He cut him off with "You had your orders to bring that Roronoa to Hunter's brother, the rest of them he didn't really care about. Your other order was to save as many as possible, that, I will say, you have done. Even so that this _Monkey_, was the most stubborn of them all, beside this _girl_," he said it as if the word alone was a bad taste in his mouth.

"But you got her?" Jonathan asked, looking a bit worried. Seamus groaned a little.

"Little damn thing bit me in my finger," Jonathan roared with laugher. As he finally stopped, he picked up the orange-haired girl and the straw hat wearing teen. "That's your own fault, Seamus, acting so suspicious and grumpy –people could almost get the idea that you're a bad person," he joked, and chuckled again. "Come on; help me with getting them out of here. You can take that woman over there; she's just your style; dark and mysterious." Seamus only answered with a faint grumble and looked around. His raven-black eyes darted among the shadows.

"We still haven't got that boy yet," he wanted to say, but Jonathan was long gone. With a sigh, he lifted the woman up in his arms and followed after his so-called-companion.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Steps echoed in the distant. A door opened, it creaked loudly as it was being pulled open and closed again. Two steps more and the feet stopped. Someone was speaking, and another one was answering, but it all sound muffled, he couldn't understand what they were saying. Then it was silent again, and the steps came up to him. Then they stopped again, just right beside his head. He didn't dare to move, he didn't _want_ to deal with any of this shit, just yet. But even so, he could feel that this time he was laying down on something hard. A picture of him lying on a table crossed his mind, and he barely could stop himself from shivering visibly.

"I know that you're awake~," a too familiar voice whispered into his right ear and right after he felt a large hand caress his hair, fingers running through it and played with it. Sanji kept all still, despite the other knew that he was awake. He almost gasped and shivered as he felt a large wet tongue run over his cheek, up to his ear and dipped down into it. He wanted to turn away, but he couldn't move. He clenched his fists instead, only now realising that his arms was tied above his head… just like back then.

"Hah-haaah!" he gasped out loud and opened his eyes wide as suddenly a hand grabbed hard around his manhood and squeezed it.

"See?" Hunter said teasingly into his ear and dipped his tongue into it again. Sanji shivered "I told you so that I knew you were awake." He hummed while he massaged the blonds' cock and balls, and licked his way down his throat, until he could smell the main pulse and bite down right beside it. Sanji forced himself not to mouth anything out again, as the teeth dug deep into his throat. What did he think he was? Some kind of a freaky vampire or something? "Mmm, your blood is absolutely delicious," he hummed again and licked the blood away that poured out of the new wound. He pressed his lips over the wound again, and literally sucked the blood up, like he was drinking it.

Sanji wanted to knee him, harm him, do _anything_ other than laying there and feel aroused, as Hunter worked him up to hardness. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his tongue. He wouldn't say anything. That sick son of a bitch _loved_ to hear, to _drink_ in the sound of peoples scream, even if it was out of pleasure or out of pure pain, it aroused him even more. He felt him pull harder in his manhood, almost molested his balls with his other hand, and he almost lost it when he pressed his one finger into the slit of his manhood. Then, just as he was about to come, Hunter stopped and he both felt and heard something click around his cock. He widened his eyes at once as he remembered what it was. '_No! everything else but _that_!_' he thought and tried to move his arms, he wanted to get that ring off, but his hands were secured too well above his head.

"No," he panted, couldn't stop himself from doing it "Off… take it… off!" he tried to sound threatening, but having a hard on and not being able to get rid of it, made it hard for him to sound serious enough. The ring was tightened even more around his cock, and with a painful hiss, Sanji thought that he would loose it any second for now. Hunter loosened the ropes around his feet, he knew that the cook could barely move when he was in such a state that he was in now, and lifted his hips up. Hunter shifted, licked his lips and pulled his own pants down.

If possible Sanji widened his eyes even more, as his legs was pressed down to his chest. He couldn't move them; it hurt too much to do so when his cock was rock-hard. And as he saw him pull something out of his pocket, he stopped breathing. He knew what was going to happen now, he had tried it once… twice the first time he was strapped to a table. The little black thing, which wasn't bigger than it could easily be hidden in his hand, already lightened with electricity, floating from the one pointy needle to the other. He couldn't stop himself from shivering as he stared at the –what did he call it? Electro-gun?

He remembered it too well from the last time when he was under Hunter's mercy; he still had several burn marks after that thing, and they didn't want to disappear just like that. A pain in the ass… literally!

"Should we just take it up on 10 already?" Hunter said teasingly. Sanji wanted to spit on him, but his throat had dried all out. Stupid fear! "I think we should," he hummed as he in the same time slowly transformed into a half tiger and half human.

'_Oh god no,_' Sanji thought in horror as he watched him transform '_his dick will grow bigger in that form!_' he tried to move again, to get away, but both of his legs was pressed down onto his chest; he was trapped!

And he began to panic!

Hunter pulled a smile as he lifted the blonds' hips higher from the table, so he could reach his back with his hand. Even so that it was five inches away from him, Sanji could already feel the electricity float from the one needle to the other. He grabbed the rope above him with his fingers –even though that those belonging to his left arm wouldn't cooperate with him-, he tried to pull himself up, pull himself away from what waited for him. His heart hammered inside of his chest, beating faster for every second that went; he could even feel his blood rush around in his veins. He clenched his teeth hard together, forcing himself to keep silent, even though because of what would happen now, it would be impossible.

He could feel it coming closer.

His manhood throbbed, and he was caught in between painful pleasure, and horrified angst.

…_Du-duk…!_

_Bzzzz-zz__zzz!_

The sound cut through his brain, deafened his ears, as Sanji wanted to scream, but the electricity floating through his body, numbing his senses, and send stars sparkling before his vision, forced his jaw to shut close, and almost broke his teeth by the force of it. That was a hell of a lot more than the promised 10.000.000 volts!

Not a second later Hunter forced his penis into his tight ass as well, and hummed by the electricity floating through the blonds' body and through his manhood. It was painfully good.

Even so that the Electro-gun was removed from his skin, Sanji could still feel the electricity float through his body. His jaw was trembling; his whole _body _was trembling, and he gasped, almost got choked as Hunter slammed hard into him. His manhood throbbed, almost begged for the release it needed, it hurt like hell.

"Mmm, again," Hunter mumbled, almost whispered. Sanji heard the dial turn, once, twice. He gulped "and then a bit higher"

"No, no-ah—AH-_GAAARGHH-GARGL-__**AARGH**__!_" it felt like his lungs was put on fire, that his whole _body _was put on fire as the Electro-gun met his spine again, the needles sinking deep into his skin. He jolted up from the table; he could feel his blood boil in his veins, his heart beating a hundredfold extra time in the seconds, and he swore, as his vision turned all white, that he could taste blood in his mouth.

He barely could feel Hunter slamming into him, only the times when he held a minute or two minutes of break between the electroshocks. His cock turned into a sick colour of blue and dark purple. He needed to come, it hurt so much not to and-

He heard three _clicks _as Hunter turned the dial on the Electro-gun even higher. He never made to think on a single word as the two needles bore through his skin again, right in the middle of his back, and he felt the electricity shoot through him like fire. His eyes turned into the back of his head, his heart hammering so much that it threatened to explode, his vision turned into a sharp light and as he stopped, blood ran out of his mouth, he gulped, tried to gasp, but he almost drowned in his own blood every time he tried to breathe. His body spasm and he barely felt Hunter empty his orgasm inside of his ass.

Sanji panted, his heart now only beating every third time than normal… he couldn't feel other pain than the electricity still floating inside of him, making his body to spasm every now and then. He thought he heard someone call his name, but that could also just be his imagination. Zoro was dead, right? He saw it himself, he saw him die before his own eyes, frozen to death, all stiff, all cold. Ice shone on him as they had freed him from the frozen floor, and to where they had taken him, he didn't know. He got a blow to his head before he ever found out of it, and then woke up here.

Therefore, it could impossible be Zoro's voice he heard calling at him.

His body spasm one last time, and he finally felt the release of his painfully orgasm as Hunter finally chose to remove that ring around his dick, he came hard and much. His fingers twitched a last time before he slowly lost consciousness and lay all still, listening for that voice again.

Then he heard it all clearer. Zoro was calling for him… he pulled a weak smile, and he would have chuckled if possible.

'_I fucking knew it. That son of a bitch is still alive…_'

He relaxed…

'_Knew that weed wasn't… that easy to get rid off,_'

And darkness took him.

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN:**** Only two more to go. Hell is getting hotter, so remember to take a lot of water with you (WTF?) XD**

**The end is getting closer, and once again I will thank all of you readers for all of your wonderful reviews, and for all of your support. Without you, I would never had got this far, and this story would never had reached an ending. Thanks to you, it's possible, thanks to you, I will always be here with you, and for you.**

**Take care everyone!**

**See you in chapter 27!**

**AND!**

**Remember to Review & Review; all your reviews makes me happy. Drown me with your thoughts about this chapter, this story, or just anything else you have in mind that you want to share.**

**A special thanks to all of my friends as well!**

**Until next time~!**

_**Answers on reviews from chapter twenty-five:**_

_tazx x x__:-evil chuckle- yeah, it was the gas there promptly brought forth their worst thoughts and dreams._

_**alguien22792**__**: Ah! I'm honoured to hear that my story draws you so close to it, that you even would like to see some more suffering in this story… you're just SO much like me –evil laugh- XDD**_

_Pervy Otaku__: you're absolutely right about 'Sir Pathetik's song 'Aquarium', even so that I don't understand a word of what they're saying (beside the few English words) it is indeed a good song, I really like the music of it, and fits really well to those 'scenes' in my story. LOL_

_And… you do know that you're a weirdo, right? I mean… thanking and hugging Hunter? Did you eat something today that was bad? XDD_

_But don't worry, more painful and torturing scenes will come… for both of them –evil smirk-_

_Yes, I was updating pretty earlier last time, someone 'requested' me to update as soon as possible, and I was pretty close with getting it beta'ed at the same time, and, Voila! Here you go XD_

_Life can be a bitch sometimes (or many times), and Satan is defiantly working on something really really bad, using our trust to something bad, like that holy-war- shit. That's nonsense. Believe in love, believe in the good things and that even the bad things can turn into something good and believe in love, _then _you're believing in the god, who's presence have been shadowed by evil himself. And if more people, if many more began to believe in life like that, living with a smile, not looking on someone with bad thoughts in your mind, then, I think, that 'he' would soon get stronger again and Satan then would be thrown back down to hell, with all his evil servants. But, I dunno, but I think that even a devil, one of his strongest servants, can have a good heart, and that some can have been misplaced –or is it just me who thinks too much about my next story after writing 'HERO'? (devils and angels, human and demons, an impossible forbidden and dangerous love between three 'people', none-real-human, werewolf's, witches and warlocks, death and life, holy and forbidden, darkness and light, horror and happiness, smuttiness and cuteness and a dangerous wish to the Moon. Sorry for just babbling on ^o^;, but that's something that my story is about, the one I want to write right after I've finished 'HERO –The Dark knight of the Streets' –sweat drops-)_

_But t__hanks for everything! And thanks for all your wonderful and long reviews~! Love em~! XDD_

_And update is~ here~! Don't hope that it took too long –nervous smile-_

_**Lilliana1981: If there was something about main character death or something like that, of course I would warn ya –evil smile- I just love to torture my readers a little Shishishi!**_

_LunaticV: Naa, I don't think so that people stopped reading it… or so I don't hope so –looks nervous around- anyone here?_

_Well… who knows how Zoro will act towards blood and such in the future? (well, I know, but I wont tell XDD) _

_Hehe, yeah, the funniest IS, as you say 'to see Zoro all flustered and embarrassed'… and I'll try to add another scene in like that (if possible!) ^o^_

_**XXCraziChickxX: Okay, don't worry, Sanji's NOT dead –as you could read above LOL! XD Hope you liked this chapter as well~!**_

_shiro-chan26:__Ah! Thank you so much for your kind words! Glad that you liked it XD hope you liked this chapter too. LOL Sorry, but no, I don't think so that I can allow you that, to take Sanji-kwun away from me –evil look- he's mine~! _

_Zoro: Woman, you're freaking her out –and me!_

_Nille: Fufufu! Yeah, I'm pretty scary, aren't I?_

_Zoro: No, only when you act like you own the cook._

_Nille: But I do! And you too!_

_Zoro: -sweat drops- Why did I ever come here to begin with?_

_Nille: because you love me?_

_Zoro: You wanna die?_

_Nille: Oh! I get it! It's because you love Sanji-kwun, right?_

_Zoro: -fuming- you really wanna die that badly, huh?-pulls forth his sword-_

_Nille: -calling over shoulder- Sanjiii? Zoro is pointing at me with pointy thingy~!_

_Zoro: Bff! –whispering- S-shut up! –hissing-_

_Sanji: -burns in anger- Ma-ri-_mo-_? –gritting teeth-_

_Zoro: Oh shit!_

_Sanji: -runs after Zoro who tries to get away- How the hell DARE you threatening a woman with one of your pointy sticks?_

_Zoro: Fuck off! Get the hell away from me, you freak!_

_Nille: Shishihsi! They're so funny!_

_Usopp: -sweat drops- you did that on purpose, didn't you?_

_**RussleKun**__**: -shiver- scaryyy! –shivers shivers- **_

_**XD Hope you liked this chapter then ^o^ LOL**_


	28. Death will aprouch us All! Part 1

_**A big plate with chocolate muffins with frost on the top and fresh strawberries aand vanilla-muffins with chocolate pieces in them, all baked by the best cook in the world, BlackLeg Sanji, to my dearest LunaticV-chwaan, as thanks to once again beta-ing another chapter for me! –hugs- thank you SO much, and **__**Bon Appetite~! ^o^ **_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_That pain you __inflict on my body,_

_Is no torture to me… _

_But the pain that you inflict on my heart_

…_is the worst torture any human kind_

_Ever can imagine!_

_Weird enough,_

_I do still love you…_

_You idiot…!_

**2****7. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****x-x-x-**

**-part 1-**

**Death will aprouch us All!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

He had this funny dream, or you couldn't even call it funny. It was… weird. But as he tried to remember it again, the dream slowly drifted out of his memory. He woke up to a pitch black world, he slowly began to panic; wherever he looked, he saw nothing but darkness. Then, suddenly he realised that his eyes were still closed. Bright light shone through his eyelids and his world turned from black to red. He groaned and tried to shield himself from that light, which so brutally tried to wake him up. He turned around, his hammock felt so wonderfully soft, and if he had to be honest, he was still pretty tired. He pulled the cover over himself and sighed. He could wake up later. He nuzzled deeper into his pillow. Then something suddenly struck him. Hammock? Cover? _Pillow_? _Why _was he even _sleeping _just now?

He sat up at once and hammered his head straight into the hammock right above him.

"_Auch_!" he rubbed his forehead and glared up at the hammock that hurt him. Weird. Why did it even _hurt_ him?

"Luffy? Luffy!" Someone was calling at him. He glared at the door where the bright light shone in and bathed someone in its pure whiteness. He blinked, and then gulped as orange hair flamed in the light and the angel stepped into the dark room, where he just sat and gawked. "Luffy? You okay?" It spoke, its voice so soft, so familiar… his heart began to beat faster and he caught himself in trembling. What was this? What was this sudden feeling? "Luffy!"

The punch to his face woke him fully up and pulled him out of his daze. He sat up fast right after he hit the floor, and held his throbbing face.

"N-nami! That hurt!" he protested and glared at the navigator standing before him. What the heck had he been thinking just a second ago?

"Huh? Hurt?" She raised a brow "Luffy, are you all right?" she asked and stepped over to him. She crouched down, and suddenly that weird feeling came back to him, he gulped. She touched his chin with two fingers, and Luffy winced. Damn, it felt like that touch was burning him from the skin and right into his bones.

"Aw," he whined, and Nami's brow raised even more.

"_Aw_? Luffy, you're not supposed to even _feel_ it," she said in the matter of fact. Luffy shook his head.

"No," he said as he realised that something was really wrong, and then touched the top of his head; it still hurt from knocking it into the hammock right above him earlier "weird…. Hmm?" then he suddenly saw it. It looked more like a blue and black bracelet than anything else. He raised a brow. "What's this?" he asked and showed it to Nami, who inspected it at once. After a while, she spoke again.

"Luffy, try to stretch your arm to that sofa," Luffy did as she told him without thinking twice, and stretched it… but nothing happened.

"EH? It can't stretch!" he panicked, and tried to do other things, but nothing happened. Nami stared at him, and then stood up and kicked him in the head. "AUCH! NAMI! Why'd you do that?"

"I knew it," she said thoughtfully, and ignored her captain's angry outburst "that bracelet of yours are hindering you to use your gomu gomu power."

"Huh?" Luffy blinked, and then stretched his arm up to her "Then take it off! Take it off!"

"Idiot! I _can't_!"

"Why the hell not! I want it off, _now_! Captain's order!"

"Even if it was the order from God himself, I wouldn't even be able to take it off!" Nami said angrily. Luffy stood up, wobbling a little, then stood straight and glared at her.

"Why not?" he roared. Nami blinked in surprise at Luffy's sudden anger outburst, but then only raised her own voice even more.

"BECAUSE IT'S FULL WITH SPIKES THERE GOES STRAIGHT INTO YOUR HAND, YOU IDIOT! PULLING OR RIPPING IT OFF WILL LITTERALLY TEAR OFF YOUR HAND!"

"THEN RIP IT OFF THEN!" he roared back. Nami's anger flamed in her eyes and she hit him hard again, harder than ever before, because now she knew that he could feel it. Luffy fell to the floor, rubbing his head as she stood over him and roared down at him.

"You IDIOT! Have you totally lost your mind? You need a special tool to take it off, or the spikes will go deeper into your skin and-"

"Then just take it off!" He ignored the throbbing pain in his head now, and stood up again. They both stood nose to nose now, glaring into each others eyes, and Nami was once again shocked to see not only anger, but also despair, fear and pain shine in those eyes. "I need to get back! I need to get back to save Sanji and Zoro!" He said, now a bit softer "And then I don't care if it's going to cost me a hand, or even a whole arm," he bit his lips as his thoughts suddenly drifted back to Shanks, the day the red-haired pirate saved his life and paid it with his left arm. "It's just a hand, just an arm," he said, and Nami could see that her captain was now in deep thoughts. She barely heard Franky and Usopp step in to them, nor did she see Chopper slowly wake up and Nicki turn around in Sanji's hammock, but she heard him groan, and then she became aware that they were no longer alone. "Nami, a hand or an arm means nothing to me, if it could save my friends' life."

"But," she looked down, she couldn't tell him. Then heavy steps approached them, and for a split second she hoped it was Zoro who was coming to talk Luffy out of this nonsense, but she knew that he wasn't aboard.

"Captain Luffy?" the deep voice spoke, and all eyes turned to look at the blue-haired man, now standing among them. His voice was hard, clear and strong, but a touch of softness was heard in it too. Luffy didn't move and just looked at him. He was holding something in his large hand; three swords smeared in blood. He knew those swords all too well, and he widened his eyes. William spoke before he was able to do anything other than open up his mouth. "I found these this morning, up in the crows nest," Luffy stepped up, slowly reached out to touch them, but pulled his hands back as if the air around them burned his fingers.

"Zoro," he mumbled, and then got a hard look in his eyes as he looked around himself. Not all of his crew was among him, and even some of them were still sleeping. "What happened here?" he demanded. "_Why _are we back at The Sunny?" He looked at the person before him, who gave him that same hard look as he gave him, but William didn't speak, it was Nami who said the first words.

"We've been drifting around in some days," she admitted, and Luffy's eyes widened.

"_Days_?" Nami nodded. "How long?" Nami gnawed on her lips.

"I'm not sure, Luffy, three days, four days," Luffy could only blink in disbelief as she spoke. "But it's only thanks to William, or Zoreo or –what the hell may I call you?"

"William is fine since Zoreo bother you too much," Nami only glared at him, and then looked back at her captain.

"Anyway, idiot here-"

"Hey!"

"-is the one we can thank for even being back at the right course. He was the one steering the ship as I woke up, but… I don't know _how _we got here in the first place,"

"Hunter's men brought us here!" Pernilla suddenly spoke from the door; her arms crossed over her chest while she leaned up against the doorframe. Everyone looked at her.

"No, it wasn't Hunter's men," William told her. Pernilla raised a brow, but kept her stern look, even as he turned his back to her, and spoke to the others. His hand resting in the sling hanging around his neck clenched and unclenched. He took a deep sigh and then spoke in a more thoughtful voice. "It was… seekers, hunters, call them whatever you want to, but they're coming from the same place as we did. They attacked the skeleton-guy and tied him up, as I came out to take a look, they did the same to me. Talked about 'having other orders', 'had to get us in safe'… then they pulled the anchor up and disappeared." William looked into the young captain's eyes, and then over at his sleeping friend "As I finally got free, the ship was pretty much out of course, so I tried to get it back at the right course, while skeleton-guy took care of your wounds."

"I do mean I have a name," Brook said from behind Pernilla, and looked into the sleeping quarters, but none answered him.

Then Luffy suddenly stretched his arm out to the blue-haired man, with a determined look in his eyes. "Can you get this one off?" William looked down at the bracelet on the kid's arm, and then shook his head.

"A Binder isn't that easy to take off," he told him, "it's normally used to 'bind' demons powers so they can't use them, Nicki has such one on as well," he said and nodded to the sleeping blond. "But this one, I can see, has been decorated with what you call for 'seastones'."

"Just take it off," Luffy said, not caring about what it was or what they normally used it for, all he cared about was to get it off, even if it meant that he had to lose a hand for that, as long as he could get his powers back so he could fight, fight for his two nakama's freedom. William pulled a smile, slowly moved his hand over to his and yanked at the bracelet.

"No!" Nami screamed as the spikes bore deeper into Luffy's hand, who winced, and held her hands up to her mouth to silence a scream.

"Luffy!" burst Usopp out and was about to get over to him to stop him, but Franky's big hand stopped him. He looked up at him, but Franky only shook his head.

"Don't,"

William pulled again, and Luffy gritted his teeth as the spikes sunk deeper and the blood began to run down from his wrist and dripped down on the floor. William smirked even more. "Wouldn't it be more satisfying to punch Hunter's face in with _both _of your hands, instead of only one?"

"But I can't use my gomu gomu power as long as I got this one on!" Luffy roared up and was about to give it the last hard yank, but was stopped by a larger and much stronger hand. He looked up, irritated.

"That Jonathan-guy has the key, what about getting back first and get that key from him, so you can throw a fit on that shitty tiger-guy? If not, I'll gladly rip your hand off so you can fight, got me?" William released the raven's hand, who pulled it back and embraced the bracelet in his other hand, the spikes were slowly pulling back into the bracelet. He grinned and nodded.

"When will we get there?"

William grinned as well. "Four hours… _captain_!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

-_48 hours earlier-_

The sound of several whiplashes echoed in the room; as it snapped in the air, and as it cut through wounded flesh. Chains jingled as the whip slashed through the skin, cutting even deeper every time, painting the floor, the walls and the wounded flesh in dark red colours, cutting even deeper until the very bones were exposed.

Hunter stopped and glared at the mutilated body, there hanged in chains from the ceiling in the middle of the room, right before him; angry red marks, deep flesh wounds and red blood oozing out of them decorated the back of the half naked body. He clenched his fist tighter around the whip and let it lash right beside his 'guest's' right ear, deafening him on that ear for some minutes. He gritted his teeth. Still no sounds, no screams, no begging not even a little complain had he heard coming from this stubborn man.

"Your friend was right, when he said that you were a stubborn ass, not easy to break," he said, more satisfied than angry. He walked around the body; no matter how silent he kept, he could see that the hours of whiplashes had drained him of some energy; he just needed to push him a little bit more and the young man would collapse, definitely. He pulled a smile, showing all of his white teeth, as he watched the teen pant and shiver, but the dark eyes kept glaring into his own golden orbs, promising a slow, painful death as soon as his arms get free. Hunter chuckled and took hold of his cheek to look closer at him, his face only a few inches away from the other's. "And you still got that look in your eyes, that… _bloodthirsty _look. Interesting…!" a blob of viscous blood mixed with spit hit him in between his eyes, and the dark eyes staring at him lit up a little, as a triumphant smirk pulled at his lips.

"Fuck you," the teen croaked with a hoarse voice. Hunter's big hand slammed into the other's jaw, but instead of silencing him, the teen chuckled darkly. When the kid was supposed to scream in pain, he shut up, but when he _was _supposed to shut the fuck up, he wouldn't! That chuckle of his was getting on his nerves! He stepped back, lifted his whip and let it slide harshly down across the teens face and chest, an angry red mark was drawn at once at the place the whip had touched. Hunter smirked as the teen finally shut his mouth, and instead his lips pulled into a tight thin line over his face, as he forced himself not to scream. Blood ran from his lips as he had bitten them, to stop himself from giving him the satisfaction of screaming out loud.

"You're as stubborn as the devil," noted Hunter, and lashed the whip once again. As he looked closer at the teen, he could see that he was shivering, finally showing some kind of signs of being in pain, but still, he wouldn't mouth it, and that, no, it didn't irritate him as much as it had done before, it more like… _thrilled _him now. The fun now was to see_ what _would cause him to scream in pain, that whiplashes couldn't. He let his whip lick his reddened chest one more time before he stopped, and pulled a dark, sickening smile. The teen's low chuckle only made him to smile even wider, almost splitting his face into two. "You're awfully in a good mood… _Roronoa_! Or may I should call you Zoro, like your lovely ex-boyfriend is calling you?"

The satisfied smile there had grown at Zoro's lips, disappeared at once, and a scowl took over his darkening features once again. "What have you done to him?" he asked in a dangerous low voice. He clenched his almost numb hands, stopping himself in moving around too much. Hunter's devilish smile irritated him even more. He knew that son of a bitch only wanted to hear him scream, therefore he did all what he could not to give him that satisfaction, even though it became harder for every time the whip licked his skin. He knew his back didn't look all too well, he knew that the whip had cut through his skin and kissed the bones in his back. His lips trembled, just the thought of it made him sick. He tested his legs to move, but they barely held him to stand up straight, one step and he knew that he would collapse. Damn hell! "Where is he?" he commanded, but his voice cracked; just breathing was painful.

Before he knew it, Hunter stood right beside him and whispered into his left ear, where he knew he could hear him. His hissing voice sent shivers down his spine. "Don't worry, my dear," he teased, and licked away the blood that trickled out from a wound near his throat, Zoro gulped as the tongue stuck deep into his wound, cleaning that little wound completely for all the blood that oozed out of it "he's not that far away from here, actually," he sniffed in the delicious smell of blood and sweat, and kissed his temple, just to have an excuse to taste the raw part of his sweat. Zoro turned his head away, but that only gave Hunter more access to his naked throat, where he felt his teeth scrape lightly over his skin "your dearest ex-fucker," Zoro growled at this "is right behind you."

Zoro froze at this news and tried to turn his head to see him, but the demonstration only make his wounds on his back to open up even more. He gritted his teeth and only came out with a choked gulp. But still he didn't give up; he wanted to see him, just a little glimpse of him. And out of the corner of his eyes, he saw him. Just as Hunter had said, Sanji sat behind him and watched him, tied up to the wall, and looked more dead than alive. His skin was pale, even paler than normal, almost grey, he had dark shadows under his visible eye, and had an empty look in his visible faint-blue eye. It more looked like he had been thrown into that wall, than placed, the way he sat.

"Sanji," he whispered, shocked to see him like this. Sanji didn't react. "Sanji!" he called this time, but he still got no reaction, he just sat there, staring, like he was in a daze or as if he was de-

No, he shook his head; he couldn't even _think _that word.

"SANJI!" he roared this time, but still got no answers, not even a blink. He turned his head fast to glare at Hunter, when he heard him chuckle darkly. "The hell you've done to him, you bloody mother fucker?"

Hunter kicked his legs away underneath him, and his sudden deadweight pulled hard in his arms; his legs felt so weak, that he couldn't even make it to stand up straight again and just hanged there in his arms, cutting off the circulation of his blood up to his hands fully. "You're awfully full-mouthed right now, just like your fuck-doll over there was, until I gave him something there made him a prisoner in his own body. Oh yes~, _Zoro_, he's watching you all right, I promised him that, but, he just can't do anything other than sit there and stare at you. It'll last for ten minutes more I think, plenty of time to break you,"

"You really think that you can break me that easy?" he more growled than said. Hunter smiled again.

"Oh yes, it's easy, if you know just the right way to do it,"

Zoro looked over at Sanji's silent body; he could see him, he had been watching him all this time? And yet, he was forced to just stare, and not being able to do anything other than just watch him getting humiliated like this. '_At least they gave him some pants on this time_'

"Now, shall we proceed from where we left?" he walked behind him and kicked his sole into one of his deepest wounds. Zoro choked on a scream, but refused to let it out.

"Nothing," Zoro panted, still looking at Sanji; what was he thinking in just this very moment? "Nothing, what you'll do to me," he swallowed as a excuse to stop his voice to break "is nothing, compared to, what you've done to, _him_,"

Hunter thought for a moment, and licked his lips. "True," he said and then walked away to soon return back with something in his hands. It wasn't the whip, but something bigger, and something much smaller. "Then let's see when _you _will break, though I can inform you that _he_ screamed so lovingly loud when I did _this_!" Hunter's hand suddenly smacked into his back and rubbed something around, into his wounds. Zoro's eyes widened so much until the end where it felt like they were about to pop out of his head. He breathed in sharp and gritted his teeth, only that small sound left his mouth. It felt like his body was on fire, as more salt was rubbed into his wounds, he almost couldn't hold back his screams anymore. He heard something sparkle, like electricity, and his heart stopped beating for a second. What was it? Was it…? No way… or was it? He soon got his answer as two thick needles speared into his back, and he couldn't help but scream out loud, as electricity shot through his body and made his body jolt in pain, the blood in his wounds boil, he literally could hear his blood bubble as the salt even melted inside of it.

Hunter pulled the electro gun away and gave the teen a satisfied look. He smiled as he saw his body spasm and rubbed even more salt into his deep wounds.

Zoro's screams ripped in his own ears and echoed in the small room, making it sound even louder than before. He barely saw Sanji's lips move, he almost couldn't hear Sanji whisper his name among his own bloodcurdling screams, as that electro-thing stuck into him again, more painful than before. He forced his jaw to shut close, but the pain was too much as the salt and the electricity put his flesh and inner organs on fire, or so it felt like. He heard something click and that _thing _being stab deeper into him, and he this time could compare the pain with one of Enel's strongest electricity-attacks. Hell, it felt even worse than that, almost compared to that pain-bubble that Kuma had 'pushed' out of Luffy's body, back then at Thriller Bark.

His vision turned white, his eyes turned into the back of his head and he was buried in pain for what felt like hours and hours of torture. He couldn't breathe! He couldn't move at all, he was paralysed, and his body only jolted and spasm on its own, against his own will. For the first time ever, he wished that he could just faint now, lose consciousness and fall into the land of dreams… and hell, he was so close to do just that! But the only problem was that if he did so, he wouldn't know what that Hunter-psycho would do towards Sanji, now when he would be done 'playing' with him.

He breathed in sharp breath of air, but the air he inhaled felt like it was of pure fire, and burned in his throat. He didn't know for how long he had been hanging there, he didn't know _when _Hunter had pulled that electro-thingy away or for how long both he and Sanji had watched him hanging and spasm like that. His jaw wouldn't cooperate as he wanted it to work, but finally he managed to open his mouth and lick his dry lips, even though that his mouth and throat felt as dry as Alabana's desert; it was raw and it hurt from all the loud screams that had forced out of his throat. Finally when he could hear his own heartbeat beating in his ears, he managed to breathe somewhat normally.

Hunter chuckled behind him, and hummed in a sadistic satisfied tone, then, he laughed out loud, like the maniac he was. "Impressive, kid, you're still awake?" Zoro glared his way, even though he couldn't see him; the coward kept hiding behind his back.

"F-fuck y-y-you," Zoro stuttered, panting all the while, and groaned at the weakness his words held in them. "g-go to h-he-ell!" Damn it! That electricity had made him stutter like a weakling! He took a deep breath and looked up into the maniac's eyes, which now stood right in front of him, and glared up at him. "You really think that this is enough to break me d-down?" He chuckled darkly, even so the demonstration hurt like a bitch. Hunter raised a brow.

"I thought not… even so that I gave you a taste of the highest level of my little electro-gun, even more than what I gave your little whore over there."

Zoro's lips turned down immediately and he glared even meaner up at him. "Call him that _one _more time, you freaking _psycho_," he threatened in a dangerous low voice, "and I'll rip your bloody windpipe out of your throat!"

"Now, _who's _the 'psycho' here, hmm?" Hunter chuckled again, and before Zoro could answer him back, he was cut down and fell face first into the ground. "You really love him, don't you?" it wasn't really a question, and Zoro tried to turn around so he could see where he was. He barely could see him out of the corner of his eyes, standing in front of Sanji, who slowly was 'waking up'; his breathing was deeper, his fingers twitched a little, and the light in his visible blue eye returned back. "Even though I got that bitch to give you that serum, you still managed to withstand it in the end and find your so called 'love' to him again." Hunter wasn't talking to him or anyone else; it was more like he was talking to himself right now. Then, after a while of just watching the blond slowly returning back to normal, working with his mouth so he could speak properly, Hunter pulled another one of his sadistic smiles. "How… _interesting!_"

Sanji yelped as he suddenly was grabbed by the hair and dragged across the floor, and was thrown to the floor right in front of Zoro. He tried to get up, but that serum-thingy was still messing with him, so he barely could push himself up without falling a couple of times.

"You… fucker…!" Zoro heard the blond mumble, knowing it was directed to the freak, who was walking away from them to get something from his bag.

"Yo, Sanji," he said quietly, and coughed a little. Sanji didn't move for a moment, then he finally looked up at him, and Zoro couldn't point out what that face was saying. The cook opened his mouth to say something, but instead hissed as Hunter had gotten back and pulled him up by his hair.

"Then," Hunter said and Zoro just saw the glimpse of a needle before it was stung into the cook's throat

"What are you-" began the swordsman and tried to stand up, but his back protested and forced him to stay still.

Sanji kept all still as well, fear lighted out of his visible eye as he felt the dull pain from the serum floating out into his veins, and suddenly it stung like hell. Then suddenly his eyes turned into the back of his head and he fell to the floor with a loud _THUD _as Hunter let go of him. Zoro looked perplexed at the panting unconscious blond laying right in front of him. He reached out his hand, ignoring his protesting back where the last pieces of salt that hadn't melted into his blood and was still paining his back, to touch Sanji's slumbered shoulder. It was the first contact in between them without Zoro trying to kill him or hurt him as much as possible.

No way possible that Sanji could forgive him just yet, for all that shit he had put him through.

Then looking from the blond he glared furiously up at the smirking red-head.

"_You-!_" he said with a dreadful voice, venom dripping off the single word he spoke. Hunter's smile was just _begging_ to be ripped away, and Zoro would gladly do that.

"What would you do if the table turned?" The swordsman furrowed his brows even more.

"What are you up for?" he asked suspiciously, not liking where this was going at. That bloody smile of his pulled up almost all the way up to his eyes, as Hunter looked back down at him.

"What would you do if _he _became the 'psycho'?" There was humour in his voice as he spoke, and Zoro didn't like it one bit. Unconsciously his hand had dropped down from the cook's shoulder, and was now fumbling with the blond hair, dirty from blood and… something else that he couldn't see what was, but that straw of hair his fingers had grasped, was the only left from the dirt and was still as golden and soft as he remembered. Something deep in his guts told him that he should be scared as hell for whatever would come up next. "Would you still '_love_' that-"

"Don't you _dare _say it!"

"-_whore_?" Zoro opened his mouth, ready to roar back, his one hand was already about to push himself up from the ground to jump up and attack that mother fucker freak, but a strange cough from the blond right in front of him stopped him from whatever he was about to say, and made him turn his head immediately to look down at him.

Sanji shuddered, he felt so strangely cold. He coughed again. His throat contracted, and his hands were sweating. It almost felt like he was coming down with a sudden fever. The voices around him sounded more like indifferent mumbles; he could hear what they said, but he didn't care about what they were saying, it didn't matter to him. Somehow, he felt like that he was waiting for something, like, waiting for some kind of an order.

He shook his head and then he heard a familiar voice speak to him. He looked up, but couldn't see anything, then he realised that his eyes still were closed and he opened them, even though he could only look out of the right eye. The first thing he saw was something green, and he thought that he was looking at some weird plant. But as the familiar voice came from that 'plant' he blinked, rubbed his eye and looked again. Oh! No it wasn't a plant, but something really close to it.

He moistened his mouth and parted his lips. But the words wouldn't come out. Instead he reached his hand out, wanting to know that what he saw was real, and not some kind of illusion. His hand came in contact, and as another bigger and steadier hand grabbed his pale one, he realised that it was shaking. He pulled away just to hide it. How embarrassing!

"_Sanji!_" he widened his eyes as his name was mentioned by another voice, a voice that he had been waiting to hear, and pulled all his attention to that voice.

"Keep away from him!" He heard Zoro roar, his vision clearing and he saw said swordsman being kicked away, just far enough so they couldn't reach each other.

"_Listen_!" he was ordered, and he listened carefully, even though that he didn't want to, he wanted to pull away and beat that mother fucker into a pulp instead. He knew who was talking, he knew who it was that was whispering into his ear, pulling him by his hair, forcing him to only keep his attention to that bloody psycho's voice. "_Listen carefully, Sanji!_" his own name sent a jolt through his body. He panted. Something was really wrong with him, and he felt the heat turn back to his body, which was stiff and paralyzed, waiting for the next words to come, though something deep inside of him told him that he didn't want to hear it, that he would regret it. "That serum I gave you just now," Hunter now said in his normal voice, still close to the chef's ear "does that kind of things to you that you'll do what I'll tell you to do. Can you feel the heat? Can you feel the _need_?"

'_Yes, I can feel it, you damn mother fucker!__ It hurts like hell!_" he wanted to say, but kept silent. Zoro was yelling something, but he couldn't hear what he said.

"It does that kind of thing to you that you'll hunt for that need until you've satisfied it. Get me where I'm going?" Sanji widened his eyes. He had a really bad feeling about this, and swallowed hard as he mentioned his name again. Was he scared? Was he afraid of what was coming up next? "_Listen up,_" Hunter's voice whispered into his ear "_right now you're gonna…_"

Sanji swallowed hard.

"_**Rape and torture him!**_"

His heart beat an extra time, louder than normal, and pounded in his ears. His fingers where itching, itching to do _something_… to do _that_! What the hell was wrong with him?

Hunter chuckled and stood up, Sanji couldn't keep his eyes from him, he couldn't believe those feelings which were slowly building up inside of him. "You won't be able to think of anything else, other than that, before you've satisfied that need."

His ears were ringing; they hurt for every time his heart made a beat. Fingers pulling, his nails scraped the floor underneath him. It hurt. It hurt so much… to resist.

'_What's… wrong, with me…?_'

"Gwahaha! It hurts, doesn't it kid?" laughed Hunter, who slowly stepped over to take a seat in one of the comfortable chairs, that still stood inside of this else so empty room. Only a bed, two tables and a couple of chairs were left, the rest had been thrown out. "It hurts to resist the urge, doesn't it? Bwaha! You won't be able to stop before you've satisfied that urge! You'll keep haunting after it, till you're satisfied!"

"Oi! The hell you've done to him?" Zoro roared, not quite getting what was going on, but had a feeling about that it was really bad. Sanji was sitting and crouching over the floor, both arms wrapped around his stomach, the one holding tighter than the other, like he was having a really painful stomach-ache. He stood up, ignored the pain in his back and stepped over to the blond to check up on him. "Sanji? You okay?" he asked, even though it was clearly that he wasn't okay. He never lowered his eyes from the ever smirking Hunter.

"Urgh! H-hurts…!" Zoro raised a brow and after one last glare he looked down at the blond.

"What he'd done to you?"

"Ghah… _fuck_…!"

"Sanji?"

"Don't!" the blond snapped and slapped his hand away as Zoro tried to touch his shoulder. The swordsman looked surprised at him. Then, he saw bandages underneath his shirt, and lifted it up. "Don't touch me!" Sanji panicked and pushed himself away from the swordsman, who had a more serious face.

"What he'd done to your arm?"

Sanji didn't answer and just kept on getting further away from the wondering swordsman, pushing himself away with his feet in front of him until his back met the wall. He panted as he stared at his friend.

"_Right now you gonna__…__** rape and torture him!**__" _Hunter's words echoed in his head. He could feel that he was shaking, all over the body.

"Cook!" Zoro was getting closer to him again. He took a deep shuddering breath, and pressed himself further up against the wall. Somehow he could smell Zoro's blood and sweat, and it… _turned him on_, on a really bad way.

'_I want to hurt him… no… what am I thinking?_' His head was hurting and pounding so much, like that evening when Zoro had smashed his head into the mast.

"…_You won't be able to stop,"_

"Zoro," he panted, running a hand over his face to cover his eyes from the sight of the swordsman, who was now sitting right in front of him. Hunter's words kept repeating itself in his mind, while Hunter himself sat in his damn chair and chuckled at it all.

"…_before you__'ve satisfied that urge!"_

"Get…" he swallowed hard, his mouth felt so damn dry, and his heart kept on beating even faster.

"_You'll keep haunting after it,__"_ Sanji gritted his teeth and clenched his trembling fist; the wounds on his arm reopened and bleed through both the bandages and his shirt. It hurt… it hurt so much to resist the urge! _"…till you're satisfied!"_

He took a deep breath. "Get the hell out of here… _Zoro_!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

_-Back to present time-_

"Luffy, would you please stop gnawing on that bracelet all the time? You'll end up biting your own arm off instead!"

"Bwu a bwand e ouf, Nuamih!"

"_Stop talking while having that thing in your mouth_, your _idiot_!" Nami hit him hard in the face, enough to make him let go of that bracelet… and enough to make him fall to the ground, unconscious. "Ups! I forgot that you're more sensitive now when you don't have your rubber-power."

"Uh, Nami… I think that you broke his nose," said Usopp nervously, as he watched the unconscious captain's nose bleeding like it never had done before, and bite his lips.

"Na, he'll get over it. At least he stopped gnawing on that thing all the time," Nami shrugged, like it was nothing special. Usopp shuddered.

'_I'm on the same ship as the __**devil**__!_' he thought, but never dared to speak it out loud.

Nami ignored him and Chopper, who suddenly came running up to Luffy to check up on him if he even still _was_ alive. Honestly, she didn't hit him _that _hard. She looked up at the blond who stood with his back to them all, smoking on his fifteenth cigarette since he woke up just a couple of hours ago. She had never seen him like this before, nor had she seen him smoke this much; normally he smoked even less than Sanji ever did, but this time it was the complete opposite; he was smoking even _more _than Sanji normally would do. She approached him carefully, she knew that his blue-haired nakama, who had his buddy build up like Zoro's and apparently wasn't as weak as he looked like now when he was sick and wounded, followed her every step as she got closer to his blond nakama, with his strong and always aware gaze.

"Hey, Nicki," she began slowly, when she leaned over the railing as well, right beside him. Nicki looked at her from the corner of his visible brown eye, just to ensure that it was him that she was talking to –even though there was no one else on board of this ship with the same name as he-, and then looked back out at the water surrounding them.

"Hey," came a weak answer out from his lips, which could have easily been drowned by Franky's and Brook's loud talk about… _something, _not so far away. She sighed, she knew of what and of whom he was thinking at, Pernilla was just about the same wreck as him.

"You know, he's all okay," she tried to cheer him up with, but Nicki only grunted in answer. Nope, definitely _not_ like his mirror-image, Sanji. His name gave her a bad taste in her mouth and made her shudder. She must have said something, a weird sound or such, because the blond, whose hair she only now saw in the light of the sun was much brighter than Sanji's hair, looked alerted at her.

"You okay?" he asked carefully. She couldn't stop herself from laughing at him, which caused his brow to rise up a little and looked at her like he felt offended by her sudden outburst, or just utterly confused.

"Idiot~! It was _me _who came to ask _you_ about _that_." Nicki just blinked at her, and then looked away. Okay, now he_ definitely _must feel pretty offended, the way he huffed and sighed right after, but before she ever made to open up her mouth to say something, Nicki spoke instead.

"I'm just worried, that's all." he said. He was still speaking like he was afraid that they would be heard by anyone else. "Both for him," he nodded his head at the sea, like pointing out where the person of whom he spoke about was, and looked at the young navigator "and them." Nami nodded in understanding. "Hunter is a sick son of a bitch, just look at what he makes people do for him, and what he's doing to those he gets his fingers at." She knew of who he was talking about, and looked at William as an example. William's eyes burned back at her, like beating her from saying anything to him, Pernilla told her earlier that it was the shame of being so weak –that was why he refused her to heal his wounds and broken arm-, and then finally looked away.

"Oliver is smart," she said slowly, like she was thinking each words through before speaking them out, it wasn't like she knew the kid well, but enough to know what she was talking about "stupid sometimes, idiotic too, but he's smart enough to not get caught. He knows what he's doing, ne?" she gave him one of her foxy smiles, and as his lips trembled a little before pulling up to a real smile, she couldn't stop herself from smiling whole-heartedly either.

"Thanks," was all he said, but it was enough too. She caught William's satisfied smile turned at her, like he was saying that she did it well, and couldn't stop but feeling proud of herself.

But deep inside, William knew that Nicki was still worrying like hell about the wellbeing of their little friend, but was just a bit more careful not to show it now… he himself did just the same. He looked out at the horizon where he just barely could see the shadow of an island, and sighed. '_Don't do anything stupid now… Oliver…!_' he growled silently.

"Where the hell are you, kid?"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

-_47 hours and 30 minutes earlier-_

'_There's no one around here!_' Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed '_Just 'great_'_!_'

"That's just _fucking _'great'! Anybody who'll be so _nice_ and GET ME OUT OF THESE DAMN ROPES, BEFORE I'LL RIP THIS PLACE DOWN?" Oliver roared, and tried to free himself from that chair he had been bound to, and glared up at the Den Den-surveillance camera, which was staring right down at him. "I BLOODY KNOW THAT YOU CAN HEAR ME _AND _SEE ME, YOU DAMN _FREAKS_!" He made such a jump in the chair, that the chair threatened to tip over, but that only made him glare even meaner up at that freaking camera-thing. Who the hell had ever heard about people using _snails _as surveillance cameras? Honestly?

"Nowh nowh, litthle Olihver," Oliver almost snapped his neck as he turned his head to the direction where the voice had come from, and glared at the red-haired idiot who stepped into the room. How could he ever have _been _so stupid to get caught so easily? "You're so full of temperr todayh… just likeh back then you came and 'vi-si-ted' us the first time." The man chuckled.

"_You_!" Oliver said in a dreadful voice, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY HAT, MAXIBON?"

"It's _MAX_, you damn ungrratefull kidd!" Max roared back and stomped on the ground, like a mad five-year-old-child. Oliver blinked as he saw the plaster over the man's nose, and suddenly had an idea of what had happened to him. He chuckled and smirked devilishly at him.

"You know, Maxibon,"

"_MAX!_"

"…white does really suit your face. What? Did the plastic surgery go completely wrong, or did you run into a wall and smashed your nose so it swelled to the double size?" joked Oliver. Max growled from the back of his throat and suddenly flung forward to grab the teen's hair, yanking so hard at it that the chair tipped and the blue-blond teen was only hanging by his hair. Oliver screamed in pain and tried to get a foothold, without any luck.

"You're qhuite the snapha today, arint youh?"

"Let go! Let go, damn it, you damn Nose-whisper! Auch!"

Max chuckled darkly and pulled him further up so they were almost nose to nose. "Youh forgot what I dihd to youh last dime, _Oliver_?"

Something cold ran down along the blue-blonds' back as the words were mentioned, and Oliver stopped trashing around, like he tried to take in what the words actually meant, and _why _it even made him so scared as well! Max leaned close in to him and whispered into his ear.

"That's right, you jumped out from that three-story-building and hit your head pretty bad, am I not right? You lost your memories for a time, and it seems like that not all of them have returned back to you." Max chuckled deep down from his throat and threw Oliver back so the chair tipped fully over and landed on his hands which were tied behind the chair. Oliver screamed as he felt something break in his left hand.

'_Oh FUCK!_'

The red-haired man stepped over him and stared down at the blue-blond, who tried to remove his weight from his hands, pulled a long sick smile. "Then let me have the pleasure to remind you of what you have forgotten, Oliver Y. Jameson…!"

Oliver gulped, his eyes widened and he shivered visibly.

'_I have a really bad feeling about this…!_'

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

"_Sanji! Oi Sanji, you hear me? Cook! The hell is wrong with you?_" Zoro shook him even more violently, but Sanji just kept on pressing his hands harder against his ears, squeezed his eyes tighter together, and pressed himself harder up against the wall and his throbbing head against his knees; sitting in a foetal position and gasping for air, while the marimo still wouldn't listen to him and get the hell out of there. "_You're burning!_" he barely heard him mumble, but Hunter's loud laughter in the background was unfortunately easier to hear.

"_Stop resisting, kid, you're only making it even worse for yourself!_" he heard him chuckle, and then shifted in his chair.

He barely could hear his own voice as he, through gritted teeth, for a hundred and seven times begged the swordsman to get the hell out of there. But the stubborn ass wouldn't move, and just sat there and tried to get in contact with him. The blood rushed in his ears, while his pulse beat loudly in his whole body, like in tact to a drummer's music that hit his drums faster and harder for each second that went.

"_Haaah…_"

'_**I want to violate,**_

_**I want to violate,**_

_**I want to violate!**_

_**I want to hurt someone so bad…**_

_**No… I want to hurt HIM so bad! Watch his blood run from his wounds, taste it, drink it… see his fear shining out of his stony eyes, see his tears running in streams… watch him cry like a little baby…**__'_

"Hnng!" he almost broke his own neck as he pressed his head further down to his stomach._ 'No, NO! What the hell am I thinking?_

_**I want to violate!**_

_No! I don't want to!_

_**I want to hear his screams of pain, his screams of mercy!**_

_No…!_

_**Taste his blood, lick it from his beaten body… the 'meat' has to be handled with care…**_

"Stop this shit!" he murmured into his legs and stomach, shivering visibly.

"Sanji…?" he heard Zoro ask… _nervously_?

_**Mmm! His sweat **__**and blood smells so good~**_

_Shut it!_

_**I want to hurt him! I want to hurt him till he won't be able to walk anymore!**_

_Don't TOUCH him! Hunter… Hurt HUNTER!_

_**Zooroo~!**_

Sanji bit his lips till they bleed, but the taste of blood only worsened it. He heard himself chuckle and tried to force himself to shut his mouth.

"Cook…?"

"Get the hell out of here, Zoro…!" panted the blond, his voice sounding hoarse and dry.

"No! Not without you, you idiot! I told you that a hundredth times already!" Sanji chuckled. So stupid this idiot was~. Zoro raised a brow. "What the fuck are you laughing at, all of a sudden? What's so funny?" Zoro could practically _feel _Hunter smirk from his chair, as a long sharp butcher-knife came skidding over to the blond, almost cutting into his hip. Sanji's one hand released its grasp around his head, and slowly landed at the shining big knife. The cold chuckle coming from the cook send shivers down Zoro's spine, and for the first time ever, he wished that he had listened to the curl-brow.

"You really wanna know~?" the blond chef said playfully in a sucker-sweet way; it sound so sweet that you almost could vomit at it. Then he chuckled again, and the swordsman pulled a bit away from the blond.

"San…?"

"Fufufufu!" his long thin fingers fallowed the edge of the sharp blade of the knife, and then clenched his fingers around the wooden haft and lifted the knife slowly up so it scratched along the floor. "Meat need to be prepared with care, if you want it to have the right taste, it need time and patience and you need to have the right spices with you…"

"What? The heck are you talking about? You lost it or something?"

"Fufufu!"

Zoro shivered visibly and pulled himself even further away from the cook, who slowly raised his head up from his legs. The other hand slid down to the floor, laid all dead there. One dark blue eye looked up at him from the golden bangs that covered the most of his face, and a wicked smile grew on his lips.

In that moment…

"If you wanna know…"

…Sanji lost himself to the darkness.

"…then let me show you! Fufufu…!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Zoro ran as fast as his legs could handle. He almost fell as he turned around another corner, and hurried to get up in full speed again. His back arched and complained about the movements it was forced to make, and he even felt that some of the wounds that had healed, once again reopen and start bleeding again, the blood trailing down his back felt cold against his fevered skin.

Sanji had definitely gone completely mad now. Whatever it was that Hunter gave him; Sanji wasn't someone that you could talk sanely with. He had to get to him, he had to talk with him, hold him down just until that serum-thing would be out of his body. But, he couldn't harm him, not again, just the thought of it made him sick down in his guts. Sanji didn't want this, he knew the idiot all too well, and therefore he didn't deserve to be hurt more. So… how the hell to get a psychopath, who wanted to kill you, down without hurting him? Well, until he found out the answer to that, he couldn't do anything but run, no way was he letting him do the things that Hunter wanted him to do! He wasn't _that _stupid.

He stopped as he suddenly realised that he had come to a dead end.

"Zoro~chwan~!" he heard the blond call in his dangerous sucker sweet voice, that gave him goose pimples all over his body. Damn it! How fast _did _that idiot even walk? It seemed like no matter how fast he ran the idiot would still be walking just some few feet behind him. The sound of the bare feet padding down one of the corridors made his heart race. Fuck! Where to go?

He hurried into one of the hotel rooms and locked the door. No good solution, but if he was lucky, the cook would search one of the other rooms, while he could sneak out and attack him from behind. He pressed his ear close to the wooden door, and waited.

There were no other sounds other than the sound of his racing heart, and he cursed it for being so loud. '_Be quiet, damn it!_' He took a deep breath, and then breathed out slowly, doing this a couple of times before he could concentrate on other sounds than what his heart came with.

He finally could hear the calm steps as the chef slowly padded down the corridor, coming in his direction. The sound of the sharp knife scratching roughly against the wall, as the chef dragged the sharp item over the wooden surface, almost drowned the sound of his silent steps. The nearer the cook came, the faster and louder beat the swordsman heart again. He swallowed and clenched his hand into a tight fist there leaned against the door. '_Go into another room! Go into another room!_' he begged the blond in his mind.

Suddenly the sound of naked feet padding down the stone floor, and the sound of the knife violating the wall suddenly stopped. Zoro barely dared to breathe as he listened carefully, but there was nothing to hear from the other side of the door. Where the hell _was _he all of a sudden? He waited for a long time, but didn't dare to open the door to take a look; what if the psycho-cook stood just outside this door? No, how should he ever know _what _room he went in to? He wasn't there as he ran into it, right?

The silence stretched for what felt like hours, and it made the swordsman even more nervous. Something wasn't right here! Where _was _that cook all of a sudden?

"Fufufu," as the all too familiar chuckle suddenly came from behind him, and as a pale soft hand a half second later sneaked around his throat from behind, caressing it gently, Zoro froze and his heart stopped. "What's this?" the hoarse voice spoke softly into his ear, and blew hot air into it "no where else to run? Hmm~?" the edge of the sharp knife danced playfully from his chest and went further down. A tongue stuck out and licked one of the many wounds that decorated the swordsman's back, and pressed into the one running just over his one shoulder blade, while his one hand caressed his throat and jaw and the other holding the knife went even further down till it stopped right before his groin. Zoro snapped for air.

"Stop this, Sanji," he panted and swallowed as the knife pressed harder against his manhood, almost pressing through the only clothes that kept him from being naked.

"Hmm-fufu~! The only time you're mentioning my name, is whenever it has to do with this one," the pressure of the knife increased to point out what he spoke about, and then the nails scraped down the swordsman's throat.

Zoro swallowed and licked his lips while his brain was racing to figure out how to get out of this mess, without harming the cook. "Stop…!" he said in a hoarse voice, cursing himself for sounding so weak and tried to give it more volume "you… won't do this, you're stronger than this, Sanji… fight it!"

"Oh, but it's just so tempting to do _sooo_ much to you~, when you're all like this~," Sanji nuzzled his nose through the short green hair and gave the swordsman a light teasing bite in the neck. Mmm~, how he wanted to see some more blood colouring that gorgeous skin of his, he so much wanted to hear him scream, watch him break slowly down. He pressed his hips into the swordsman's ass and moved his hips up and down, rubbing him. Oh how he so much _wanted,_ no _needed_ to press his cock into that tight ass of his and fuck him raw, fast and brutally. The body before him stiffened as it felt his hardening cock rub against his ass again.

"No…!" stated the swordsman -he sounded just so angsty- and then tried to push him off him, but Sanji only pressed harder against him, trapping him up against the door. "Sanji, stop this!" so panicked he sounded, and oh how he shivered as he licked his way to taste the sweat forming at the marimo's neck.

"No," he whispered to him, and ran the knife teasingly around the man's cook, making sure to press a bit too hard now and then, just to hear him snap for air when the blade cut through those boxers and touched the heated flesh. He wanted to touch. He wanted to hear his voice. He ran his fingers teasingly down along the muscled man's violated back, feeling the sticky blood that was slowly drying again, and stuck all of his fingers into the wounds and squeezed as hard as possible.

"Argh-!" Zoro barely managed to choke his own scream, and instead came out with a loud wheeze, as he felt the fingers go further into his back.

"Scream," stated the cook simply and squeezed even harder while pulling in the broken flesh as well, feeling the blood running down his hand. Another stronger squeeze and Zoro finally broke and screamed out loud of both the pain… and the pain in his heart that told him that it was the man that he loved who did this to him. Forget sanity that tried to tell him that Sanji was drugged and somehow forced to do this. "More," commanded the blond, and ripped in the wounds, making the string of skin to tear and snap over. He drank in Zoro's screams and hummed at the lovely sounds. He never thought that he ever would admit it, but now he understood why Hunter wanted him to scream so much; it was so intoxicating, so lovely to listen to, and he hummed by the thought what else he could do to make this marimo to scream even more.

He wanted to hear more, much more of that wonderful voice of his.

Before he could do anything else Zoro pushed him roughly away with his body and stumbled to the other side of the room. Panting as he secured a good distance between the two of them.

Sanji chuckled. So, the marimo wanted to play 'the precious catch'? Well then, that was fine with him. He lifted his head slowly up and met the gaze of the other. So many emotions floated in those dark eyes, seemed like the sword-boy didn't know how to feel or react to this? It amused him to see him like this. Sanji moved his left hand up to his mouth, he breathed hot air at his fingers, ignoring the pain that almost paralyzed his arm –funny that pain felt so good in the moment - and stuck his tongue out to lick the blood away that coloured his pale hand, all the while he kept his blue gaze at the swordsman. He hummed at the taste; it tasted like iron and salt, not a good taste, but knowing that it came from this man gave it funny enough a really good taste. Perhaps it was just his mind lying to him? Perhaps it actually _did _taste like shit, but his mind just couldn't understand that? He couldn't even place the taste; sweet? Bitter? He licked his own fingers clean, while watching the horror wash over the other's face. He wanted to taste more! Much more of him!

Sanji took a slow step towards him, while the other took a step back, getting closer to the open window that he earlier had crawled in through to surprise the swordsman. A mischievous smile was brought up on his lips as an idea came to his mind. Oh, how funny this would get.

Zoro panted while he tried to make his brain function properly to come up with any ideas. The mischievous smile that suddenly came up on the blonds' lips, send a cold shiver through his body, as he watched him step closer up to him. Okay then, if he wanted to get out of here _alive_, and take the blond down _without _killing him, he had to hurt him, there were no other options other than to attack him and take him down. '_I have to watch out for that knife of his,_' he reminded himself about as he still could feel some few drops of blood running down from the little scratch he had got just above his manhood. God, he was lucky that the knife didn't cut it off him; since he had an idea about that the cook didn't have to lay much pressure on it to make fatal things with it. In a cook's hands, a knife was as deadly a weapon, as a sword was in a swordsman's hand.

He felt the wall touch his back, apparently he had unconsciously stepped away from the blond who stepped even closer to him, until his back had met the wall. Just that little touch made him wince; it hurt so much! He couldn't see how much damage had been done to his back, but then again, he really didn't want to know. All that blood that where printed at the wall as he stepped to the one side –he knew that the cook was trying to corner him-, told him more than enough. So, if he had to take the blond down, it was now or never!

Zoro gave a hard push to the wall behind him and targeted at the blond. Sanji stopped and looked amused at him, watching him grinning only pissed off the swordsman even more.

"Get to your senses, you idiot!" he roared and threw a fist out to smash it into the blonds' face. He didn't knew if it was the pain in his back, or if it was the sudden flashback of him grabbing the blonds' head and smashing it into the mainmast, back at the Sunny, that slowed him so he only hit air, or if it really just was the cook that had gotten very fast lately, as the said person suddenly stood right behind him. Zoro turned around immediately and threw another fist out, barely hitting his head, but the cook was suddenly gone again, and his fingers only slid through silky-soft hair. When had he got that blood washed out of his hair? Screw that! He didn't have time to think about such kind of things!

He twirled around, just in time to ward of the kick with his arms crossed in front of him, but the force still sent pain spreading from his back. He gritted his teeth, and attacked again. This fight was not like their normal fights, after they had bickered at each other and wanted to point out their meanings through fists, swords and kicks. No, this fight was far from those fights; Sanji had somehow gotten even faster than normal, and even stronger. Zoro had a hard time dodging the kicks in time and barely held up with the cook. Fuck! This just couldn't be true!

A split-second too slow, because he was thinking too much, was enough time for the cook to dodge down from the hit, and serve the swordsman a low-kick; sending him to the floor. Zoro screamed out as his body slammed down to the cold floor, landing at his back. He felt a sickening pain shot through his spine, making his head spin and paralyzing him long enough for the blond sit down atop of him, and smirking down at him. Zoro wanted to move, he wanted to throw that cook off him, but somehow his back protested loudly against that, and forced his arms and legs to stay still. Fuck!

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!

"Fufufu! Gone tired already, ma~ri~mo~?" the cook sang and chuckled again; the chuckle gave the swordsman the creeps!

"Get. Off!" he hissed through gritted teeth, but Sanji paid his words no attention at all.

"Now, what to do to make sure that you won't run away from me again…?" The cook said, like was he asking the swordsman for any good answers. His sickening smile grew larger on his lips as he slowly stood up, and before Zoro could question him what the hell he was doing, he felt a new pain shoot up through his leg, as the sick sound of bones crack echoed in the room, as the chef stepped hard down at his leg, breaking it swiftly with one hard step. Zoro had no more restrains; he was tired and didn't want this shit anymore, and screamed out loud again. The blond hummed in satisfaction, like was he tasting some good old wine.

"F-fuck!" the swordsman said through gritted teeth, and shut his eyes closed, the light in the room, the sight of the ever smirking cook, somehow gave him the urge to throw up; the darkness calmed him… a little. He wheezed and tried to control the tears that forced their way out of the corners of his eyes. "Damn it!"

Sanji licked his lips. Oh this sound, the sound of pain, the sound of hopelessness touching just the little of the corner of Zoro's words and screams. So lovely. He looked the swordsman up and down who writhed in pain and gasped for air. Air… how would he react if he suddenly wasn't allowed to get more of that? Sanji sat down on the swordsman's abdomen, said person barely felt him as he tried to push away the sickening feeling floating both in his right leg and his back. Sanji touched the swordsman's throat with ghostlike touches, the man stiffened under his touch, and then, letting go of the knife in his other hand to grab the throat with that one as well, he squeezed, cutting off his air supply. Zoro's eyes flew open and stared shocked up at the cook, whose smile only grew bigger.

Fingers slowly crawled up to push his hands away, as he pressed harder, tightened his grasp even more, pain and horror floated in those grey eyes, as the same fingers fought to prey his hands away. No use.

"Sa…?"

No use at all. That face, that expression was priceless!

"San… ji…?" Nails scratched his skin, tore it, blood was colouring his hands now, but he didn't care. The body underneath him suddenly found its strength again and trashed around, fighting to get him off, but Sanji kept still, clamped his legs down the sides of the other to keep him still. The swordsman's lips slowly turned blue, it was a weird colour, didn't really fit to his green hair and pale face. Eyes widened so much that Sanji swore that they soon would pop out of his head, mouth opening and closing, gasping for that air that it so much needed but couldn't get. Small teardrops collected in the swordsman's eyes, as the fingers trying to prey his hands off went weaker, and were slowly closing, the body starting to become still underneath him… but… this wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't what he _needed_! He wanted something else! This, this was too easy. Something was wrong.

His fingers released the throat and the swordsman immediately fell into a fit of coughing and gasping for the much needed air. Sanji stood up, circled around the swordsman who turned over on his side to breathe in the air properly. He shivered, his hands were trembling, and not only Zoro's… but Sanji felt his own body shiver and his own hands trembling. A voice deep inside of him that he soon killed screamed in horror and sorrow.

He felt his head spinning, his left arm prickling, burning for being used so much against its own will. His fingers cramped; he clenched his fist and threw it into the wall, shocking the swordsman who just slowly was gathering more consciousness. What the hell was wrong with him? What was that feeling? That burning, smouldering feeling he suddenly felt in his heart?

"San…ji…?" panted Zoro, worried about the blond, who suddenly was trembling so much, that it looked like he soon would fall apart, and sat up a little, pushing off the floor with his arms. Sanji's head almost snapped as he turned it to glare at the swordsman; confusion and anger floated in that single blue eye.

"Shut up!" he growled and turned around to send a kick towards that bloody marimo's head. It angered him more that he didn't hit him, as Zoro easily tilted his head to one side so that he didn't get hit. "SHUT UP!" he roared again and threw his other foot to the swordsman's head, but Zoro grabbed his foot easily, and held it at place. There was no description to how angered he felt in that moment, and yanked in his leg, but the swordsman had a firm grip around his ankle. "LET GO, DAMN IT!" he roared, but instead of letting go, Zoro pulled and the blond fell hard on his ass. Then he grabbed the other leg as it sought to hit him right in his stomach.

Sanji trashed around, did everything to pull his legs back. It shouldn't only have been his leg that he broke, but also both of his arms! Sanji roared and began beating at the swordsman with both of his hands. Wherever he could hit he punched. When the swordsman came too close to his face, Sanji bit him until the blood start running, but Zoro never let go. And he never stopped looking at him with those damn sad and worried eyes. Like he was pitying him. Fuck him!

The blond threw himself down to the ground and then realised how close he was to the knife that he discarded earlier, and reached out for it. Zoro was too slow to see what it was the cook reached after, and didn't see it before the blond sat up fast, madness gleaming in his visible blue eye, and with a sick laugher, stabbed!

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"What is it?" called Max irritated to the door, as someone kept on hammering hard on it. Oliver lolled his tired and beaten head to one side, just to get a better look at the source of the noise. Max growled and mumbled something he couldn't hear, as he threw the object away, which he was about to 'play' with on Oliver's body. Just the thought of it made him shiver. "Damn it! The door is open, you damn idiots! Why the hell you think I chose you two to stand in front of it, instead of finding the key to lock it, huh?"

Oliver lifted his head up, as there was no answer coming back. Suddenly the door was kicked open, and in stepped the red-haired man, who had caught him earlier disguised as Sanji, followed by another black-haired man. He knew them both, it just wondered him all the time that they worked for someone like Hunter.

"What do you two want?" Max asked, still pretty pissed off to be disturbed just like this, but quirked a brow, as he saw a lifeless body suddenly fall onto the floor, on the other side of the door. It was one of his guards. As he looked up again, he looked straight into the barrel of a gun. "What…?"

"We quit, _boss_, didn't like the payment." The gun clicked.

"Wai-wait! What?" Max stepped back, almost walking into Oliver who was still tied to the chair "What are you talking about?"

"You had your fun, Maximilian," added Seamus in his whisper-like voice, and looked at the man as if he was nothing but an irritating bug to get rid off " you, your brother and the rest of this disgusting _gang_."

"The game is over, Max," said Jonathan as he shrugged, still pointing the gun at him "the marines are on their way, order is 'save as many as possible, kill the obstacles, but let Hunter live so we can execute him in public', it's just fair,"

"I knew it," Max mumbled as he stepped around the blue-blonds' chair, putting his hand behind his back. "I _KNEW _it that it was the two of you, who was infiltrated with the marines!" He roared, pointing an accusing finger at the red-head.

"Seamus! Watch out!" called Oliver, as he saw one of Max's men stand up again with a gun in his hand. Seamus acted faster than the man, and within a blink of an eye, he had drawn his sword that he always kept at his hip hidden under his long dark coat, and cut the head off the man. Jonathan turned his head just slightly to take a look of what just happened, and in that moment Max chose to draw his own gun and pointing it at the red-head.

"You damn son of a bitch!"

_BANG!_

Max fell to the floor like a rag doll, dead.

"Come on, kid," said Jonathan and hid his smoking gun away in his holster under his jacket. Oliver just looked stunned at the now dead man at the floor, a dark hole went through his head, and blood was oozing out of the wound until fifteen seconds later the heart stopped beating. A hand landed on his shoulder, he looked rather shocked up at the smiling man, who in the same time gave him an apologetic look "let's get you out of here,"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Sanji stared confused at the hand that was shown right in front of his face, his knife still sticking right through it, strong fingers clutching tight around it. And then there was that look on his face. That damn, pitying look that he constantly gave him, it irritated him to no end.

"Sanji," Zoro said calmly, but didn't move. He clutched tighter around the knife, that the cook was still holding, and the blood pumped out of his wound. He was almost getting there. He was almost getting 'his' Sanji back… just a little bit more.

But suddenly the blond just chuckled, then dropped his head back and laughed out loud before he controlled his hysterical laugher and looked back down at him. "What an idiot," he chuckled, and before Zoro knew anything else, the cook moved his now freed leg and kicked the other right in his stomach with full force, sending him flying into the wall at the other side of the room, crushing nightstands, chairs and such on his way. Sanji couldn't stop chuckling at the marimo's stupidity. Did he really believe that it would stop him on any ways, just because he moved his hand up to stop stabbing the knife into his face? HA! The idiot just jumped into his trap with both legs!

Zoro was a bit disorientated as he tried to stand up from the crushed furniture. He was losing blood, not much compared to what he normally did in battles, but then there was his broken leg. To be honest, he had never broken either a leg or an arm before, not even as a kid. So the feeling was pretty new to him, and made him feel sick; every time he tried to stand on it, or just move it, he felt the blood drained out of his body, cold sweat covered his skin and he had a feeling to either throw up or faint at any second. Fuck! How should he now get that thick-headed cook with him out? He growled in irritation, and looked up just in time to see the said cook standing right before him and smirking down at him.

"Playtime is over," he said in a dark tone, sending shivers down the swordsman's back. He was surprised not being able to move away, as the blond leaned down and pulled him away by his hair, it was surprising that those long slender fingers could grasp in his short hair. Zoro hissed, but was still a bit disorientated to figure out how to prey those fingers off, as his mind finally figured it out, he was tossed face first to the floor. "I can 'play' later with you, after this," he whispered into the swordsman's ear, and before he could question anything about what he meant about it, he felt the cook's hips thrust against his ass. If not the broken leg had drained his face for any colour, this simple action did the job. "Mmm~, this has turned me so much on~,"

Zoro felt the knife ghost over his tortured skin, before the sharp tip came closer, then sunk deep into his wounds and he felt the tip touch his bones. His fingers trembled; clenched and unclenched as he forced himself not to scream again, and instead it came out as small whimpers.

"Scream," the cook whispered into his ear, while he rubbed his hardening erection against the other's ass "scream for mercy, scream in pain," he whispered seductively into his ear, and licked the earlobe. But Zoro refused to say anything, and just shut his eyes close and bit hard in his lips, as the knife _in_ his back changed direction and cut right under the remaining of his skin. Funny enough that he hadn't bleed to death yet, but that must have been Hunter and one of his 'medicines' that was doing the work.

Sanji finally pulled the knife away, as he thought that he had 'played' enough with it at the swordsman's back, and let it clatter on the floor beside them. He grabbed around the swordsman's abdomen and lifted his hips up, so he had better access to his ass.

"I want to hear you scream," he almost begged him, as he slid his one hand in front of Zoro and rubbed his pretty lifeless manhood into life, outside the boxers. He hummed while he slowly stroked the swordsman's penis, sliding his hands all the way up, pulling slightly in the boxers, and then slid his hand inside of them and touched the heated skin; all the while he kept rubbing his own erection up against his sweet ass.

Zoro swallowed, forced himself not even to moan as those fingers stroked his erection into life, had it been at another place and around some other circumstances, he actually wouldn't have mind what the cook had in mind to do to him. But in the state that the blond was in now, Zoro wanted nothing else than to get away from him. "S-stop," he demanded, "Stop it… stop it, S-sanji…! Stop!" Surprisingly enough, the cook's hand stopped rubbing him, and he could have kicked himself from almost moaning in disappointment, because of the loss of those wonderful skilled hands. Suddenly the blond leaned fully over him again and whispered into his ear.

"I want to fuck you," the words almost sounded like a death sentence, as the arms wrapped around his abdomen again and lifted his ass higher up "I want to fuck you raw and bloody! I want to hear you scream! Scream for me,_ Zoro_!"

"No!" Zoro reached out for the knife that the blond had dropped earlier. Enough was enough! But Sanji was faster and within a blink of an eye he stood up and crushed the swordsman's fingers under his heal, breaking them all. Zoro screamed in his mind, and almost did it out loud, as the blond squeezed his heel further down on them, breaking every single bone that ever had been in those fingers. He panted, his eyes watered and he tasted the salty taste of blood filling his mouth. It wasn't so much because of the pain that he cried, no, it was because of that it was Sanji who was doing this towards him. He knew, that the moment the blond would get back to his senses, _he _would be the one suffering the most, knowing what he had done towards him. And Zoro felt horrible about being this weak, and not being stronger than this.

"Wrong move, _ma~ri~mo~!_" He couldn't stop himself from looking up into the blonds' one visible eye; it was dark, dark as the ocean in the middle of a horrible storm. A kick to his head make him see stars, another one hit him in his stomach, back, arms, the head again, Sanji kept on kicking him, and Zoro just laid there and took it all, letting the blond get out with all of his frustrations on him, then, as those deadly strong legs hit his broken leg, he almost fainted… _almost_.

Zoro panted and didn't register as the blond moved behind him, lifted his hips up again and pulled his boxers down around his knees. He didn't register anything about it when the blond opened his own zipper nor at the sound of fabric sliding down to the floor. No, he didn't register anything, before he felt something long and big force into his tight ass, thrusting hard inside of him, breaking the soft skin and make him bleed.

Eyes wide, tears running down his cheeks, Zoro couldn't stop himself from screaming out loud, in pain… and in horror.

Why? Why hadn't he taken the chance and killed that mother fucker son of a bitch to Hunter _when _he had the chance to do so? _Why _had he been so fucking _weak_? Tears ran from his eyes as remorse was slowly eating him up.

'_What have I done?_'

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A****N: Aaaand, end of the first part of this chapter! Yes, as you could see, even so that this one is long, it's just the first part out of two, so yups! I'm not finishing the story off **_**that **_**fast LOL So, Zoro's getting raped by no other but the man that he love so much! Do I hear someone squealing? Or is it someone who is roaring in anger, ready to kill me? Just so you know it, you can't harm me! My 8.000 men will be there at once and protect me! Right men? … uhm, hello? –staring at the letter there has been left back- …WHAT THE HELL DOES THEY MEAN ABOUT THAT THEY QUIT? AND THAT IT'S TOO RISKY TO FIGHT AGAINST ANGERED FANS? –sigh- I have to get some stronger and more **_**loyal**_** bodyguards. …- looking at the sleeping swordsman who tries hard to keep on sleeping- Zoro-kun?**

**Zoro: Hell no, woman! You can just go and die twice already!**

**Me: -drops head in depression- -sigh- I think that is what I get out of torturing the characters. Oh wait! Sanji-kwuun~?**

**Sanji: Haai, Nille-swan~!**

**Me: Wanna help me and protect me from the angered fans?**

**Sanji: …**

**Me: ?**

**Sanji: I'm coming melorine~!**

**Me: SANJI! You're running off in the wrong direction! I'm here! Not there! HERE! God, is readers really that terrifying?**

**LOL Anyway, please Review & Review and make me so happy that I wanna keep on writing some more… and now, my dear readers, I will go and kick some senses into a certain cook and swordsman ^o^ **

**Until next time~!**

_**Answers on reviews from chapter twenty-six:**_

_tazx x x:__ -huge smile- then I don't hope that I disappointed you with this chapter ^o^ thank you SO much for your reviews~!_

_**XXCraziChickxX**__**: … I don't know if that was sarcastically meant or what –looks a bit confused- LOL I know, I'm a mean writer! –evil outburst of laugher-**_

_alguien22792: LOL I'm glad to hear that I __saved you from a boring day ^o^ _

_Well-uhm… Sorry, my evil-ness wouldn't allow Zoro to go completely free from 'that' –snicker- did I make it up a little, since it was Sanji who did it? XD _

_**lemonlimediddies**__**: …was that meant on a good way… or a bad way? –looks nervous up at you- ^o^;**_

_Pervy Otaku__: Naa, s'okay, don't worry about it, you're back ne? ^o^ Oh, and next time IF you should become that unlucky to get forced on a trip with those two again… remember an i-pod, Mp3 or a CD-player and just push the volume on the highest! LMAO!_

_I'm no such person who's walking in church and all that, I'm just like you; almost falling asleep during the priests talk –sweat drops-_

_Oh? So you wanted butsex with Zoro? …wait, scratch that, not what I meant! Damn it! Scratch it! You, did, NOT, hear what I just said, right? Un-understand? I meant… well you know… uhm… SANJIHELPMETHEY'REGONNAKILLME!_

_Zoro: -sweat drops- no wonder that the psychologist all gave up on her; she's Im-pos-si-ble to cure!_

_Sanji: Oi! Bastard! What did ya just say about Nille-chwan? Huh~? Care to repeat just that?_

_Zoro: -closing eyes with arms behind head- I forgot._

_Sanji: -starts kicking violently down in the marimo's head- Don't fucking go back to sleep now, you bloody, lazy, one-celled gorilla! –kick kick kick-_

_Zoro: -SNOOORRR- !_

_Sanji: -kick kick-_

_Zoro: Grr-snoor!_

_Sanji: kick-kick-kick-kick-kick-ki-_

_Zoro: OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH YOU BLOODY BASTARD OF A FREAKING CURLBROW! –fights on-_

_Me: -sighs- anyway, did your wish get fulfilled in this chapter? –evil grin-_

_**zoroVsanji**__**: HAHAHAHA! Thank you so much! –blushing- oh? Should I give a kiss to Zoro from you? Okay then! –huge smile- ZOOOROOO~! –calling out in a sing-song-voice, finds him soon enough talking with Usopp and Luffy, and suddenly jumps at him and gives him a big kiss-**_

_**Zoro: -blushing several shades of red until it turns into a deep red one- Wha-what the he-hell woman…? –completely baffled at the sudden kiss-**_

_**Me: -chuckles-**__** A little kiss from Cheska to you^o^**_

_**Luffy: Cool! **__**Zoro's is even redder than a tomato!**_

_**Usopp: -nervous giggle**__**- uhm, L-luffy? I don't think that it's any good idea to tease Zoro like that now… you know! **_

_**Me: aaaand~-grabs around Zoro's neck and pulls him down, before he g**__**et the opportunity to harm his captain pretty bad for saying that- a big kissy from me~ too~! –giving Zoro a deep passionate kiss-**_

_**Zoro: -stunned, and beat red in the face-**_

_**Luffy: -giggling-**_

_**Usopp: -dropping jaw- …how much did you drink of that 'pinapple-juice' we got this afternoon?**_

_**Me: -swings one arm out in the air, while the other are still resting around the swordsman's neck- a looot~! –giggle, hiccup-**_

_**Usopp: -sweat drops- uhuh, understands that –by the way there were actually pretty strong alcohol in those you steal from Nami, Robin, Zoro and Sanji…**_

_**Me: ooh~? –hiccup-**_

_**Zoro: -sweat drops and mumbles under breath, still blushing- baka! Know what you're putting into your mouth the next time!**_

_Anelir-sensei__:: -smiles- thanks! Hope that you liked this chapter as well ^o^ _

_**Lilliana1981: ( ) ( )**_

_**(o**__**.**__**o)**_

_***( # )/***_

_**ccc ooo **_


	29. Death will approach us All! Part 2

_**Once again I can thank**__** LunaticV-chwaan, for helping me beta-reading this part of this chapter as well. Thank you so much! What should I ever have done without you? –makes a big chocolate/strawberry cake to V-chan as a thank-you-present- From me to you! LOL And then to everyone else; SANJI'LL MAKE A BIG BARBECUE-PARTY TONIGHT! AND EVERYONE IS INVITED!**_

_**Sanji: -pales- Eh? **__**Oh, wait ! –whispers- ...god, help me…?**_

_**Zoro: -sniggers- serves you well, cook! –then walks away from the lost cook, laughing out loud- oh it's great to be mean sometimes!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story **__**and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_Never thought that Death was a she_

_Never thought that she looked so beautiful_

_And innocent._

_But those cold eyes,_

_Are t__elling me more than anything else,_

_Who she really is._

_Destiny didn't want us to stay together_

_So…_

_How to impress Death itself?_

_I wonder if her heart is as cold as those eyes…_

_Or if she even __**has **__any heart at all?_

**2****7. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****x-x-x-**

**-part 2-**

**Death will approach us All!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

'_Not enough! It's not close to enough just yet!_' Sanji grounded harder into the bloodied ass, listened to the small whimpers that left the swordsman's lips; so unnatural, but so intoxicating to listen to. As he thrust even harder and even rougher into him, dug his nails deeper into his hips, where many other long angry red lines already had formed, Zoro screamed again. "Mmmm, so lovely," he panted and licked his dry lips. But he still felt like it wasn't enough, he still hadn't cum, and he wasn't even close to it. "More~" he purred, nails scratching the swordsman's thighs, sides and ass, while he left a long trail of saliva along his bloodied back, tasting both sweat and blood on his tongue.

He pulled out of him, very much to his own dismay, and turned the panting swordsman onto his back. He smirked as he saw the exhausted and pained look in those grey eyes, the string of saliva going from the floor and up to his lips –somehow he just wanted to kiss those lips, violate them as much as he had violated that ass of his. Then he got an idea, it would pain himself a little to wait, but the idea were brilliant, and it would make the swordsman writhe in pain. He had heard about it once, perhaps read it, back then he remembered that he found it utterly horrible … but now he wanted to try it out, to see if it was even possible.

He spread Zoro's thighs wider, legs dangling lifeless to each side, and leaned down to catch those adorable lips of his. The kiss was rough and meaningless, but still Zoro couldn't do anything other than give in to it. He felt so tired, just wanted to sleep and get away from this nightmare. But the kiss kept him awake, it wasn't Sanji's kiss. It was his _own _kiss that Sanji copied. Teeth caught the lower lip and pulled, scraping to almost being painful and bit harder down as he only had the tip between his teeth. Zoro reached a tongue out as Sanji dived back in, catching the other by surprise, and suddenly something different awakened inside of the blond, and the kiss changed to being passionate and gentle.

Zoro finally thought that he had him back, but he had never been more wrong. Even though Sanji's lips remembered what they liked, his body and brain _demanded_ something else. Suddenly Zoro felt something very big press against his rectum, it hurt like hell, and Zoro honestly thought that he would split in two. He screamed into the blonds' mouth, yelling and screaming at him to stop, but of course the lips closed even more over his own and only a muffled sound was heard.

'_Stop!'_ he thought and tried to shove the blond away with his arms, but Sanji kept stubbornly over him, and pushed _what-ever-it-was _further inside of him, leaving him cry out louder into his mouth. He clenched his eyes shut and writhed in pain, still trying to push the blond away, but somehow the pain stopped him from having the strength to do it.

Sanji pulled away from Zoro's panting mouth and looked down at his hand, which was halfway inside of him. So, it _was _actually possible? He pulled his fist out by a couple of inches and shoved it hard inside of him until his whole hand, up to his wrist was swallowed by that ass.

Zoro honestly thought that he would die just there, as his ass was forced so much open that-

Zoro widened his eyes, back arching and then he screamed, screamed like never before, and still tried to get away from the blond, as something moved and scratched inside of his ass. He tilted his head a little, panting violently and out of the corners of his eyes, he now saw _what _it was that had been forced inside of him, if possible his eyes widened even more as he saw the smirking Sanji sitting and looking up at him… and thrusting his whole fucking _hand _inside of him.

Sanji's evil smirk grew even wider as he saw Zoro's expression, and turned his hand inside of him to touch his prostate. Heels pressed hard down in the floor, and then sat off to push away from him, but Zoro was trapped, and the movements from his broken leg made him feel dizzy and sick. Everything danced before his eyes and he laid his head down to ease this sick feeling. Panting, and writhing in pain he just laid there and took everything that Sanji gave him. The fist inside of him fucked him, and it felt far from being good.

'_Stop!'_ he begged and bit his lips to control his voice. He felt so dirty and he felt so…_weak_! As the hand inside of him stopped moving, and one blue eye looked triumphantly up at him, he realised that he hadn't _thought _that single word, but said it out _loud_! That stupid chuckle began again, and with a loud painful _plop_ the hand was out again. Zoro had never felt more relieved as he felt now, and took a deep shuddering breath. Man, he had never felt this tired before. But as nothing happened, curiosity got the better of him, and looked up again, just to see the blond examining his hand. He didn't like all that blood it was covered in, nor did he like the feeling of something running out of his ass, or as he finally managed to push himself away, seeing the pool of blood that trailed up to him. _Fuck_! This was _not _good!

But he was never allowed to think of anything else, or to get a little break before the cook was crawling over to him with a smile that he definitely didn't like. As Sanji lifted up his legs, Zoro shook his tired head and kicked out at him with his healthy leg. But he had never been as strong as Sanji was with legs, and the blond caught the already weakened leg easily and held it in a firm grip.

"Stop it," he said almost despondently, and lolled his head from one side to another. Beat him, kick him, torture him as much as you like, Zoro could handle that, he could handle to lose inhumanly lot of blood without even feeling weak and still being able to fight. He never lost the spirit, he always kept on fighting in the toughest battles. He never gave up… but this? This was totally different from what he ever had tried before! This was something Zoro couldn't train to get stronger to withstand. Because never had he thought that as the coming best swordfighter on the whole Grand Line, in the whole World for that sake, that he one day would get raped by no other than the man his heart belonged to. Never had he felt this tired and never had he wished to give in or give up, do anything to see that ocean-blue eye smile the way that only _his _Sanji could, to hear his light laughter, not this sick one, to feel his arms wrap around him, to hold him lovingly into his arms, and god how he sounded like a woman now, but hell if he cared just yet.

"Want me to break this one too?" Sanji spoke as did he ask him if he wanted his dinner served with fried pork or fried lamp, and then clutched harder around his ankle. He was taken by surprise as a hand reached out to him, brushed his cheek and removed that tear that he never had realised had been there. Then his heart beat so hard inside of his chest that it literally hurt. What was this? Why did he all of a sudden feel such a big hole form inside of him? Why did he feel so…_ guilty _about this?

"San… ji…" Zoro's words were soft, loving and it wakened something inside of the blond that he couldn't describe, but then again, he couldn't move away from that caring hand, he couldn't tear his eye away from those grey, loving eyes who told him that he understood, that everything was okay. He was paralyzed, frozen to the spot, his hand even started trembling… and it angered him to no end! No! He did _not _ask for that hand! He did _not _ask for that soft word nor those eyes or that smile! He wanted to hear him scream! He wanted to hear him cry out loud, to writhe in pain… and he so much wanted to fuck him until he couldn't walk anymore. He took both of his legs and pressed them down to the swordsman's muscled chest. Because they weren't as flexible as his were, the swordsman hissed, and even though he tried to hide it, Sanji could clearly see that the forced movement hurt like a bitch. He leaned over him and readied himself, but was shocked as arms wrapped around him and pulled him down into a hug, as a nose nuzzled into his hair and he literally could _feel _it breathe in his scent, and as the one healthy leg wrapped around his back to hold him securely down. "It's okay… Sanji…" the swordsman whispered and wrapped his arms even tighter around his thin body.

"Wha-what are you-?" Somehow Sanji felt panicked.

"I'm in love with you… Sanji…" he whispered lovingly into the blonds' one ear and nuzzled that same ear. Sanji began shaking, trembling all over his body, but Zoro held firmly around him, even as he tried to get out of his arms. He had accepted it, and he had decided that he wouldn't give up. Who then would get the blond out of here, when he finally came to his senses? His brows furrowed and his eyes darkened as he looked up at the man standing in the shadows. He didn't know for how long he had been standing there and watched them, how much he had seen, but it only angered Zoro even more and lit the fire inside of him once again, even though he felt so tired that he almost could sleep a whole week away. _Hunter_! He was damn hell not gonna let him get the satisfaction of hearing him screaming again.

As Sanji moved and suddenly positioned himself and drove his cock hard inside of him again, he almost let out his voice, but he kept his mouth shut, and kept his gaze at the ever smirking Hunter. It was hard not to scream, it was hard to forget what was being done towards him. He was embarrassed to be fucked right before someone else, and he felt ashamed to feel so weak as he did right now, and not being able to stop the blond from what he was doing –he forced himself to stare into those golden eyes of Hunter, there gleamed in pure lust and satisfaction. His mocking laughter laid just at the tip of his lips, Zoro could both see that and sense it.

Sanji was getting frustrated by this. He didn't ask for those things the swordsman gave him, and what he wanted he didn't get.

"_Scream_!" he ordered as he drove hard right into the prostate, Zoro's body jolted, but not a sound left his lips. "Moan, scream for mercy… Scream for more!" Sanji ordered angrily and ride him faster, harder and rougher. But Zoro kept his mouth shut. As he hit dead on his prostate again, harder as never before, the swordsman's back arched, his arms around him loosened a little, and a small almost not audible moan left his throat. Sanji smiled triumphantly at it and kept on hitting dead on at the same place. Zoro shut his eyes closed, and bit his lips, shutting out the pain in his back and ass.

'_More! Much more!_' Sanji thought as he kept slamming into him –the arms and the leg holding around him went so weak that he literally could just brush them off him if he wanted to, '_Until everything is a mess! I want some more!_'

"Hah," he panted as he felt his penis prickle from his sacks to the very tip of it. He was getting closer, much closer. That wonderful feeling was slowly collecting inside of him, ready to get released. He moaned as his whole body trembled to feel the release, and as it almost was there he hurried to pull out, grabbed the swordsman's hair to force him to sit up enough, making Zoro drop his arms down and support himself on an elbow, so Sanji could drive his throbbing cock into his warm and wet mouth, ignoring that arm that tried to push him away, and fuck his mouth until he came deep down in his throat. "Swallow it all or you'll regret it," he moaned, his voice thick with lust as he emptied himself, humming as the throat closed around him for each time it swallowed the amount that came. Never had he felt this satisfied, never had he felt this good… but he still didn't feel _complete_.

His penis was soon rock-hard again, he groaned both in irritation and in pleasure, tightening his grip in those green strands of hair, he fucked Zoro's mouth, and as the feeling slowly build up inside of him again, he wanted to come somewhere else. He pulled out of the swordsman's mouth, pushed him hard to the floor again –god how he looked so pathetic with cum running from the corner of his mouth, tears running down his eyes and looked all flustered, red from embarrassment and lust. He pushed his legs up, and thrust hard into him again. Zoro's head dropped while his breathing tried to control itself. He looked down at his penis, green pubic hair decorated it, and pre-cum leaked from the tip of the penis. He licked his lips and chuckled. The idiot was rock hard himself.

"You really, like this, hmm?" he said and licked his dry lips once again. "Hehe, want me to touch you?" Zoro's eyes widened, then he turned his head to the side and looked away, beet red in the face. Sanji chuckled again and grabbed his length; the swordsman almost jumped by the contact and had an even harder time not to give into that horrible pleasure, and the moans begging to be screamed out.

Zoro swallowed hard and clenched his fist.

"Scream," Sanji whispered down to him as he began pumping his throbbing manhood while fucking his already bleeding ass. He didn't get how he could feel so good, when everything else hurt like hell. He didn't even like it, and then again he wanted to moan in pleasure. "Scream!" the blond ordered through gritted teeth, getting even angrier to not get what he wanted. His hand clutched hard around his cock, pulled it, scraped his nails along his shaft as he pulled his hand up, squeezed it and pumped him harder. Zoro was writhing in both pain and pleasure, tears betraying him and trailed down along his cheeks, a sob collected at the back of his throat, wanting to get released. It hurt. Everything hurt so fucking much. "I told you to _scream_!" roared Sanji, released his abused manhood and hit him square in the face. As Zoro didn't obey, he hit him again, harder, almost breaking his nose, but Zoro kept his mouth shut, and it was driving Sanji crazy. Sanji growled in irritation, his visible eye thundered in anger, and suddenly he wrapped his fingers around the swordsman's throat.

Zoro's eyes widened in shock.

"To hell with it all then!" he said, and strangled him slowly while he still kept on fucking him. Zoro's hands moved slowly up, trying to move the hands away, even though five of his fingers were broken, he scratched at the blonds' hands, wincing at both the pain, and the fact that he was hurting the chef's precious hands.

"San…"

"Scream then," he said with a little smirk, as he was slowly nearing climax again, this time it felt right, this time it felt like he soon would feel completed. Zoro instead moved his one hand up to touch the blonds' chin, his vision was floating out into a messy paint; there were almost no telling from what was what, beside the blond. Somehow Sanji stood out clearer than anything else in the room; he even forgot that Hunter was still watching them.

"…love…you…Sanji…!" He couldn't breathe, his lungs felt like burning, they screamed for the air they weren't allowed to get. Sanji's hand slapped his hand away and released the pressure enough so he could get an enough mouthful of air, enough to not 'falling asleep' just yet. Then the other hand released him, Zoro took the opportunity to take in a deep breath, as the hand soon returned to punch him in the face, one hit after another hit him, he screamed at him, now wanting him to shut the hell up. But never did the blond stop to fuck him, and soon said blond stopped beating him and leaned over him and he rode him faster, wanting to get his release as soon as possible. He felt the body over him shudder and with a loud moan he came deep inside of him. Not many seconds later Sanji collapsed on top of him.

Zoro chuckled lightly, wanting to wrap an arm around him, but didn't have the strength to do it, and suddenly felt all the pain, horror and the exhaustion wash over him all at once. He caught himself letting out a sob, he panted, his lips trembled, tears rolled down his cheeks from his eyes, and his body was shaking… he had never felt this scared before. All these different emotions that suddenly floated through him, it was all too much. His eyes rolled back into his head, and the last thing he remembered was hearing Hunter's brutal laughter echoing in the room, and in his head, before he lost unconsciousness.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

_Someone was panting in the __distance. First it was almost impossible to hear, and then it got louder, so loud that it almost drove him crazy_. "Shut up!"_ he called to who-ever-it-was, but the gasps kept on getting louder, so loud that it almost sounded like screams in his ears. He tried to cover his ears, but it didn't help, actually he couldn't even _move_ his hands up to his ears. _"Damn it, SHUT UP!"_ his ears hurt, but actually not only his ears, his whole body was aching, and god, how tired he felt… and then again he felt so good and _whole_!_

_He looked around, but he couldn't see anything, he stood up and turned around himself to get a better view of things, but there was nothing… nothing but darkness, his naked body and that unbearable panting screaming in his ears. Then he finally managed to cover his ears, he crouched down and screamed, screamed for the sounds to stop, screamed and wishing not to be alone in the darkness. Then suddenly he sensed that he was no longer alone. He stood up slowly and looked around himself. His eye widened as he saw a naked man standing about ten feet away from him. Blond hair covered the half of his face, even though_ _everything was pitch black, the man before him stood out as clear as if he was standing outside in the light._

_He took a careful step forward, and the other blond, who looked just like him, did the same. They moved slowly towards each other, until they stood only a foot away from each other. Sanji carefully moved a hand up, somehow wanting to touch him, and the other blond, looking just like him, did the same. Their fingers met in midair, at the exact same place. But they didn't touch each other, as a wall of glass was in between them, and Sanji only then realised that he was looking at his own mirrored image. He tilted his head, and slowly let his hand fall back down, the same was done by his image. He took a step back… but his image did _not _do the same. He quirked a brow and took another step back, his mirror image tilted his head and gave him a smirk, that sent shivers down his naked spine. Then there was that chuckle, he had heard it somewhere before, and it just crept him out even more as it got louder, like it was getting closer, killing the silence he hadn't realised had fallen over them. _

_Then, behind his mirror image, he suddenly saw a dark shadow arrive behind him. He stared intensely at it, and then turned around himself to see no one behind him at all. Okay, this was a bit _too _weird! As the chuckle suddenly appeared behind him, he slowly turned his neck back to look into the mirror again, getting a creepy feeling about this. The shadow stood right behind his mirror image, he threw a quick look before himself, before turning fully around to face the mirror once again. The shadow changed form, or rather colours, like it was slowly stepping out from the darkness and into the light._

_Sanji gasped as he saw Hunter, smirking that fucking smirk of his, while his image smirked all the same way and looked mockingly back at him, stepping back until naked back touched broad chest, he smirked even wider as large muscled arms wrapped around his thin form, looking so fragile in those arms. Sanji's eyes widened in horror as he watched Hunter nuzzling his nose into his image's blond hair, his hand touching every part of his body, and that shitty image just took it, even fucking _moaned _as the hands kept on roaming all around him, touching him at places that Sanji nearly got sick of to even think about and look at. _

_And yet, he couldn't even rip his gaze away from what was happening before his very eyes, even though_ _they didn't do anything but touch each other, Sanji could almost feel that lustful heat from the two of them ramming him in the face, and still they just kept on staring at him, mockingly, devilish, _hatefully_!_

"_Sanji~!"_

_Sanji snapped for air as he suddenly heard Hunter's voice whisper his name passionately into his ear. He froze as large hands suddenly roamed around _his _body as well, as a large body suddenly pressed up against _his _naked back and pulled him in till he was trapped. He panted as the hands touched and felt around him, sneaked down, ever further down, till they came too far down and cupped his groin. Large fingers massaged his balls, while other fingers slowly stroked his manhood alive. Sanji was paralyzed, aroused and both liked it and hated it. He wanted to get free, but also wanted to just stand there and take it. As lips suddenly covered the tip of his manhood, his knees almost buckled._

_Tired, lustful eyes looked down to see what it was or _who _it was, and as two grey lustful familiar eyes looked back up at him, he swallowed a lump. Zoro moaned around his manhood, sending the vibration up through his cock, and then swallowed him even further. Hands still kept on roaming around his body as well, still massaging his balls and god he just couldn't stop panting and moaning so loud. _

"_Mmmm~!" sounded the voice into his ear, and a rough tongue ran up along his throat, long nails suddenly scraped his chest, leaving long red angry marks, and something hard touched his ass. He dropped his head back. The pleasure was too much, everything was all too much, "Sanji~," he couldn't tell if it was Hunter or if it was Zoro who whispered his name. His tired, lustful gaze stared into the mirror before him. A visible blue eye widened in horror, as he now saw not Zoro in the mirror, but _Max_ kneeling and sucking his manhood, teeth suddenly scraped against his sensible skin, bit down and pulled in it as Max's eyes now looked up at him, red hair stood out bright on top of his head and he chuckled, as the blond looked down to see what he saw was right. _

_A deeper chuckle was heard behind him, and he slowly looked back up into the mirror, seeing himself, not his smirking self, but as he really was now; shocked, horrified and rock hard and lustful, and behind him, he saw Hunter stare back at him, standing there in his half human and half tiger state. The panting got even louder again, not from him, but coming from all around him, deafening him, hurting his ears, while he also heard Hunter growl into his ear. He wanted to get away, he wanted to get out of here, wherever 'here' was! He tried to get free, but his body wanted to just take what it got now, and then he panicked even more. He couldn't even control his own body!_

_Hunter's golden eyes stared at him, mockingly, a smirk grew on his lips and the chuckle rumbled inside of his chest, sending vibrations through Sanji's back. He wanted to say something, scream, ANYTHING, but nothing came but moans. _

"_Sanji~!" Hunter whispered into his ear again, and he felt something press against the opening of his rear. He tried harder to get away as he was suddenly impaled by a large cock, tears streamed down his cheeks and Hunter fucked him hard and rough, and laughed at him all the while, together with Max. "My little fuck-doll!" And then, Hunter opened his mouth and bit down, ripping Sanji's throat open._

Sanji flung his eyes open, both the visible and the blind one, and panted. He was trembling all over his body, and sweating. He felt cold, but somehow he felt good too. He had never felt this good ever before, despite the nightmare that was slowly drifting out of his memories again. He groaned as his head was spinning around and moved his hand up to 'hold it steady', only to find himself laying down on something soft.

Where _was_ he?

He slowly pushed himself up, on both of his hands and looked down. First his mind wouldn't understand what it was he was looking down at, and he caught himself still panting from the memories of the nightmare. He shook his head lightly and looked harder down at what he was staring at as something green came into focus.

Zoro laid underneath him, meant he had slept on top of Zoro's chest. But if he did that, had everything at the hotel then just been some stupid nightmare as well? Zoro was all naked, but… there was something wrong with him. As he looked closer, his visible blue eye widened in horror. Zoro didn't only sleep underneath him, he actually barely _breathed_! His else so beautiful masculine face was beaten, eye swollen, lips broken, and blue, yellow and green colours decorated his else so tanned skin on his face, now being pale as a sheet.

'_What… what happened to him?_' blue marks, hand-print, stood out clearly around his throat, as if someone had tried to choke him. He pushed away from him, to sit up to take in more of the horror that was exposed before his ever widening eyes. '_What has happened here?_' Something _squelched_ as he pulled further away from the tormented body underneath him, and he not only felt but also saw his own too sensitive manhood slip out of Zoro's ass, where both semen and lots of _blood _oozed out of him. He straightened up and looked both horrified and puzzled at the beaten up body underneath him. '_Oh my god! What? How…? I…?'_

"Zo…?"

And then it suddenly hit him, as hard like an elephant had run straight into him, he suddenly remembered it all, what had happened… and what _he _had done to Zoro. Pure shock and horror hit him even harder as he remembered the beating he gave him, all the kicks, hits, and then… and then… he felt dizzy as his eyes wandered towards the bloodied knife laying just an arm-stretch away from Zoro, and then the vision of him stepping hard down on his fingers, breaking them all, showed up before him again. Not only his fingers had he broken, but also –he gulped- also his one leg, that now laid beside him, twisted in a inhumanly way, blue, yellow and green colours stood out clear where he had stepped down on it.

He felt sick, and he felt dizzy. Sick at himself, as all the memories now had returned back to him. He fell backwards, landing hard down on his ass and pushed himself far enough away to have the whole of the swordsman in his vision.

He had _chased _after him,_ beaten_ him, _tortured_ him, and finally _raped _the man he loved so much. Sanji couldn't take it much more and vomited immediately at the floor beside his trembling body. What had he done? _WHAT, HAD, HE, DONE_? As his stomach had eased enough, or rather as there were no more to throw up, he dried his mouth clean with the backside of his hand, and slowly, carefully crawled back to the still swordsman. He just laid there, didn't even move… not even his chest was moving up and down… not even…!

Sanji hurried up to him and checked him over. He wasn't breathing?

"Z-zoro…? Oi, Z-zoro?" he said, panicked and shook his shoulder lightly. "Zoro, damn it! Listen! L-listen to me! Z-zoro!" his shaking hand shook him even more, and an almost audible sound suddenly left the man's lips. Sanji stopped, held his breath and listened. But he couldn't hear anything. He leaned his ear down to the swordsman's lips, and finally could feel the heated breath beat up against it from his slightly parted lips, and if he listened carefully enough, he even heard small pants as well.

He was relieved. Zoro was not… he hadn't…

He stroked his brow clean from sweat, but as his thumb touched the end of his brow, he pulled his hand away immediately, as if he had just burned his fingers.

Could be that Zoro was alive, but… how wouldn't he react the moment he woke up? _If _he ever… no! Zoro was strong! Right? He would make it… right?

"What… what have I done?"

He almost jumped out of his skin as a deep laughter echoed inside of the room. He looked terrified around himself, until his visible eye landed on the last man on earth he ever wanted to see. Hunter sat in his chair, one leg lazily draped over the arm of the chair, as he looked pleased down at Sanji… and what he had done.

For how long had he been watching him?

"Bwahaha! Seems that you're now no better than me, eh kid?" chuckled Hunter, and smirked down at the unconscious beaten up swordsman, whose chest looked no better than his face, and then licked his lips. "I've never seen anyone come so hard _twice _right after each other. Seems like that you really enjoyed it… am I not right, _Sanji_?"

Sanji panted, and slowly shook his head, at both of Hunter's accusations, but also at himself as the freak actually _was _right. He _had _enjoyed it, damn it! He had _loved _raping Zoro, fuck him hard and bloody, and the feeling now sent jolts in his body, wanting him to vomit again, but there was no more to throw up, and therefore his stomach cramped, hurting… but it was nothing against the pain his lover had been through.

'_Oh god, what have I done?_'

Apparently he had said this out loud, because Hunter laughed even harder and then said; "You've fucked, raped, beaten and tortured the man you say that you love! Bwaha! Oh god, what a sight when he tried to 'bring you back to normal', and you just kept on slapping his hand away and beat him in his face for showing you any kind of feelings!"

Sanji was paralyzed, he almost forgot to breathe. What had he done? What had he done, what-had-he-done- what-had-he-done- what-had-he-done-WHATHADHEDONE?

"And now," Hunter said, the blond paying him no attention as he stood up, he just kept on staring at Zoro in disbelief. He was no better than Hunter. He was even _worse_ than that psychopath! He was… he was…! "Now it's my turn to have some fun!" He barely felt as Hunter grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away, he barely felt the pain, because his eye now was locked with two grey eyes that now looked weak and tiredly back up at him. Slowly an arm reached out for him, wanting to grab him, but Sanji did nothing to grab that hand. He was too shocked, and too _disgusted _within himself!

He was worth nothing! He was nothing! Even shit was worthier than he was!

Oh god, what had he _done_?

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Zoro stared at the closed door, where Sanji had been pulled out to… the lost look in his else so beautiful blue eye, burned a deep mark into his memory. He closed his tired eyes, wanting to go back to sleep, but found himself not being able to. His head thinking too much on what had happened, and whenever he closed his eyes, he saw that hateful blue eye staring down at him with a disgusted look in them. That must be what Sanji felt about him now; disgusted! He had just laid down and taken it all, not even fought seriously against the blond, or that is, what his brain tried to convince him what Sanji might be thinking about him now.

He heard screams from the other side of the door. He took a deep breath; the screams burned into his mind, cut him worse than any knife or sword, and shattered his already smouldered heart into many more pieces.

How Sanji must feel disappointed at him. It was his own fault that he didn't stop the cook. He knew that he could have taken him down easily, and then getting the hell away from here _with _him! But no, he only fought half-heartedly, let the blond do as he was fucking forced to do, and now left him with a bad taste in his mouth, getting tortured even more because he wasn't awake, strong enough to stand up and take more of the beatings instead of him.

Was he rambling nonsense now?

Everything that he thought about did sound like nonsense. He shook his head slowly and groaned as he tried to sit up. His body hurt like hell, and almost felt too heavy to move. He tried to move his fingers instead; with the one hand it worked, the other… the fingers wouldn't even move. And as he lifted his hand up slowly, blood dripping from the clean gash in the middle of it, and let his fingers dangle from it, trying to move them just a little, he felt a sickening feeling shoot through them. They were broken!

He rolled onto his side, the sound of sticky blood ripped off the floor as his back rolled away from it, made him cringe. Never in his life had he felt this exhausted, perhaps when Kuma had made him go through that bobble-thing full of Luffy's pain… yeah, it almost could be compared with it. But as his back turned just a little, he couldn't even compare _that_ pain together with the one he took back at Thriller Bark. It was too much, and secondly; he'd never felt pain right _there_, inside of his ass and up through his spine. He laid there for a moment, panting, swallowing to moisten his dry throat, and then licked his split lips. The taste of blood touched the tip of his tongue, but he didn't think more about it, didn't care about it, as his soul was ripped over once again, his heart pained so much, as he heard Sanji's scream rip through the door that split them.

"San… ji…" he growled in a dry whisper. He couldn't pity himself just yet, fuck the pain, fuck the broken leg and those broken fingers, fuck that he was naked and had just been… by… -he shuddered. He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to listen to what was slowly eating a hole in his heart. "Gotta… help… damn it!" he panted and with another growl he turned onto his stomach, with an awkward and exhausted movement he pulled his shorts back up so he wouldn't stumble in them –he knew he would, somehow-, pushed himself up on shaking knees and hands, and then crawled to the door, ignoring all the protest his body screamed, all the warnings it yelled, and all the pain. He had to, no _needed _to get in there.

But of course no luck should be with him. He cursed at himself as his one arm gave up, but kept on forcing himself to get closer to that door. He knew that he was looking like a total idiot right about now, and the blond would pay for it later, but whatever needed, he had to get in there and get him out!

And of course his back would give up just then, so close from his goal. He collapsed, screamed as the pain got too much, and slammed his fist down at the floor. "_Fuck_!" he cursed through gritted teeth, and tried again to move, but without any luck.

This was how Hunter found him; writhing in anger, hammering his fists in the ground, completely ignoring his broken fingers, and still –god what an idiot- trying to get up. Hunter chuckled at him, and that make Zoro to stop and glare up at him instead. He almost suspected his eyes to turn red, as angry as he was now. Hunter chuckled and smiled widely as he looked him over. The kid wasn't broken just yet, but -he smirked even wider. This would get really _fun._

He stepped over to the glaring swordsman, who followed his every step with his burning eyes, and grabbed him by the throat. Zoro's fingers sought up at once, trying to pray the hand off him, even with his broken fingers, and ignored the sickening pain. His feet moved as Hunter pulled him up, and tried to get up to stand, so he wouldn't get strangled by his hand. Hunter chuckled once again, finding this a bit humorous, and pulled the swordsman with him, so said person lost his footing, as they couldn't keep up with his fast moving pace. Hunter pulled him further up, and as he suddenly smacked into the wall, a strangled cry left his lips. His back. His back hurt so damn much that the impact almost made him faint. The tiger-man seeing this, just smirked even more, and dropped him to the floor, and looked, in interest, at the blood on the wall that the teen's back had painted, and then went over to get some ropes. Oh, how he couldn't wait to have some more _fun_ with this young man!

Zoro coughed and spit out some blood now and then. He felt dizzy and the room he was in seemed like dancing around him. He groaned and leaned his pounding head down on the cool floor, breathing in slow breath of air, and then coughed once again. His ears caught the sound of small whimpers and forced himself to look up and concentrate on the blurry world before him; he strained his eyes and finally saw what caused those whimpering sounds, and froze; his heart felt like it was dropping to the floor and shattered.

Sanji lay sprawled out on a table, just like back then, bound to it so he wouldn't get free and panted heavily. Blood dripped down from the tabletop and created a little pool of blood underneath it. '_No, nonono! Not again!_' Zoro thought, and as sick as it might sound, he wanted to see just _what _caused all that blood dripping on the floor, and the blond whimpering ever so often. And he knew that he would regret it the moment he would see it.

"Don't you wanna see who have come to company us?" teased Hunter and lifted the table Sanji laid on, the blond biting his lips so not to cry when being moved, and cried out loud as he ruthlessly let it drop with a loud _bang_ to the floor. Sanji squeezed his eyes closed, trying to steady his own breathing as the loud sound rang in his head like a pistol had been shot right beside his ear. His head pounded even more, up to the point where he wished someone just to rip it off his shoulders, just to get rid of that pain.

Hunter laughed out loud and grabbed the blonds' head and forced him to look at their newest 'guest', but Sanji didn't want to look, he knew who it was, and it pained him to have him in here, not only to see him like this, but knowing, remembering Hunter's 'promise' earlier. "Open your eye," Hunter ordered, but Sanji refused.

A pang of guilt shot through Zoro just then, as Sanji wouldn't even look at him, and he hadn't even any idea of _why _he wanted him to look at him in the first place. Zoro was slowly feeling dizzy again and swayed dangerously, being on his hands and knees by now.

Sanji couldn't look at him, he couldn't take to look into that pained look, that didn't belong to those eyes. "_Look!_" Hunter ordered him again, but he only shook his head in refusal, carefully not to upsetting it too much, but that didn't help as Hunter smashed his fist right beside his head into the table. He hissed as the loud _Bang _echoed tenfold louder inside of his head. _Fuck!_ Then fingers pressed into his one healthy eye and forced his eyelid to open, so he could stare down at the swordsman on the floor. From there he couldn't stop staring at the pathetic look of his ex-lover on the floor, on hands and knees, panting for air and swaying dangerously as he tried to sit up straight. Their eyes met, and pain and guilt was written all over the two faces, but even so, none of them could now look away, like they were in some kind of a trance. The cook eyed all the wounds the swordsman had; the ones Hunter had given him and those that _he _had given him. He swallowed hard.

Hunter then left him as he saw the two kids stare at one another. Oh yes, he didn't need much to break them both, using them against one another indeed was one of the best things to help breaking strong men, but of course he couldn't use the same tricks twice; that would just be utterly boring. He went over to the swordsman, who now sat on his legs, ignoring the one broken leg there normally would protest loudly against such a movement, but apparently all the pain had numbed his senses of actually feeling the specific ones. He grabbed his one arm, bound a rope around the wrist without the big restrain from the green-haired teen, who still had locked gazes with his blond 'toy', and put the end of the rope into one of the two metal-rings that he had specially placed up on the wall from one of his men, and pulled the rope so Zoro was forced up on his legs and smacked into the wall.

Only then it seemed like the green-head was slowly 'waking up', as his eyes travelled surprised but tiredly up along his one arm, which was forced up, and then looked at Hunter, as he pulled the rope just a little more so he was barely standing on his feet. As his other arm was grabbed and treated at the same way, he slowly started to fight against it, surprised he found himself too weak to even break some shitty ropes. What the heck was it that the shit-head planned for him? That he should watch as he now tortured Sanji? Hell n… -Zoro halted in his match of glaring at the psycho, who with a wide smirk tightened the other rope around the other ring above him, and now stared as his eyes now landed at the cook on the table. _Now_ he could see where all that blood had come from, and just as he had thought earlier, he regretted that he ever wished to see it.

From the blonds' one shoulder, the one that had been wounded earlier, and all the way down to his fingertips, his skin had been peeled off. The arm was trembling, hell Zoro could understand why the cook had screamed so much. Who the hell wouldn't, when all of your skin on a whole shitty arm -bloody fucker had even done the same to his precious _hand_- had been peeled off? He didn't even want to know _how _that even had been possible, the thought of it only made him even more sick. And by this sight, Zoro fought even more against the ropes. Bloody ropes were damn hell too strong for his liking.

"Let him go," Zoro had first thought that it was himself who had said it, but then he remembered that he hadn't even open up his mouth yet, beside, it didn't even sound like his voice at all, and it was the blonds' lips that were moving. "Let him go!" Sanji panted again, trying to bring back his hard cold gaze, as he now stared at the too amused Hunter. "Fucking let him go, you bastard!" he growled, but Hunter only smiled even more.

"Seems like that you got your sharp tongue back," Hunter said teasingly, "But whatever you say; a promise is a promise, and I'm a man who keeps his promises, no?"

"You can't even call, yourself a 'man'," Zoro mocked under his breath, and for that was served a fist to his guts. He coughed and once again he spit out blood, making sure of that it this time landed on the fuckers shoes. This time he got a flat hand slapped to his face.

"Now, getting courage up just because your ex-lover is here too? Oh wait, no, I mean; your '_rapist_'," Zoro shuddered by the word, and his ass ached by the remembrance of the pain that still throbbed inside his ass, back and the rest of his beaten up body. Might be that his body was slowly giving up, might be that he had been –he gulped- _raped_ by the one he loved, but he still had a promise to fulfil; to get Sanji out of here, _alive_, and beat the hell shit out of that Hunter-psycho!

No, much better; he wanted to _kill _that mother-fucker!

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Oliver trashed around as he was carried over one shoulder, hands bound behind his back as a bluish bracelet was attached to his wrist. He widened his eyes as Seamus locked it and patted his ass and thigh "Oi oi, hands off me, you pervert!" until he found a pocket in his pants and put the key into it.

"Now we just have to put you somewhere safe," said Jonathan in his now carefree tone. Honestly, that man just had a split-personality disorder; might be because of all those times he disguised himself to play someone else.

"Safe my ass," Oliver mumbled and once again tried to get free, but Jonathan was too strong, even without having the bracelet on.

Jonathan smirked. "My, that _is _actually what we are doing right no –Argh! Son of a-!" Seamus actually seemed to be amused by this, as the kid bit him hard in the neck.

"Served you and your big mouth right, Jonathan." Said person glared at his partner, who kept on a satisfied smile on his face the rest of the way, while Jonathan and Oliver mumbled to themselves, both about their own issues. This time Oliver kicked him in the knee.

"Damn it, Oliver! Stop kicking and biting me all the time!"

"Then just let me fucking go! I need to save the others!"

"No, _you _need to be saved!" Jonathan pointed out. End of discussion, or so he thought.

"Hunter will,"

"Hunter will be taken care of, Jameson," a cold whisper-like voice now sounded from Seamus, who didn't spare him one glance "and a random child like you is not to put their nose into dangerous business like this,"

"I'm NOT a CHILD!"

Jonathan sighed "Look," he said and finally dropped him down, "we have orders to save as many as possible,"

I don't _care _what your or-? Mff-phh?" Oliver trashed his head around as Seamus tried to gag him with a piece of cloth, and even managed to kick him over the shin. Seamus glared and grabbed his foot with his one hand while the other held the gag in place, and twisted it till a sickening pain threatened to shoot up through his leg.

"If you won't stop that, I'll break your foot next! Want that, _Jameson_?" he could have spitted venom with the way he spoke, and gave the foot a little twist; just a little bit more and the foot would break. Oliver shook his head no, and Seamus finally let go of him and finished his job behind his head. Oliver sighed in defeat but still glared up at Jonathan, who then carried on talking like nothing had interrupted him.

"But, we also got _other _orders…" this caught Oliver's interest and he lifted a brow in question. Jonathan lifted a finger to make a point about what he was going to say next. " '_Jonathan, Seamus,_' " Oliver froze as he heard that familiar voice coming out of the man's mouth –he still wondered how he could copy not only someone's look, but also their voices so well " '_tell them that I'm okay, we'll be seeing each other very soon, if they keep still I'll find them. But if they're in trouble, please save them, save my friends at any cost! Be sure that they're not hurt!_' Well," he now said with his normal deep baritone-voice "the last promise is a bit hard to keep, but… you seeing where I'm going?"

Oliver was all quiet, taking in sharp breath of air. Micky… Micky was okay, and… he had sent these two to… he looked down, a little ashamed, but then shook his head and glared up at the two men who now stood in front of him. He trashed around again. No way in hell was he to be placed somewhere to be picked up later! He came up on his feet and threw himself into the closest persons stomach, this being the raven, who then fell to the ground with an _Ouf!_ Jonathan grabbed him before he got too far away, and then grabbed inside of his pocket to pull out a syringe.

"You give me no other choice, kid," he said sadly, and stuck the needle into the teen's arm. Oliver widened his eyes, but managed to throw himself out of his grasp and then stumble a little before he sat off to a run again, not caring that the needle had tore his skin open. Almost a minute later, he fell to his knees. But even then he tried to get closer to the hotel, until he fell down face first. He screamed. Screamed after Sanji, and screamed after Zoro… and screamed at Hunter, promising him revenge and death for all that he had done to him, his friends, and those two who was now in his grasp, even though the gag muffled his screams. He felt someone pick him up again and slung him over their shoulder again, while he looked desperately after the large building. His eyes swam in tears, his throat hurt from all the muffled screams, and his body slumped closer into the warm body underneath him, as his eyelids got heavier and sleep slowly took over him.

Oliver fell asleep with tears in his eyes, and a bitter taste in his mouth.

'_Damn it, Micky! Even _you_ would understand me, right?_' Then, everything went dark.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

-_Present time-_

Nicki had had this weird feeling for a long time now, that he had been watched, but every time he looked over his shoulder, or spun around quick to catch the culprit, there was no one. The feeling had got even weird and more unnerving as time dragged itself away.

"What's wrong?" he almost jumped out of his skin as William suddenly stood beside him, and almost ended up falling over the railing, if it hadn't been for the man's fast reaction. His heart went up to his throat and had a hard time to get back down in place again.

"Damn it, fish-head!" he hissed and pushed himself away from the other, just to get a far enough distance between them, "don't walk around and scare the hell shit out of people!"

William furrowed his brows. "Well 'people' should just be listening when someone is calling at them then!" he snapped back, but then went all serious again and looked around them. "It's been like someone is watching us," Nicki's one visible brow went up.

"You felt the same?" Stupid question when the man had just said it, but none the less William just nodded 'yes'.

"It's actually been since I woke up again,"

"You…?" Nicki questioned, and with a sigh, William told on.

"There was a time I got so tired of struggling out of the ropes that I fell asleep. When I woke up again, it was like someone was watching me, but nothing threatening, I think."

"Like someone was watching _over _you," it wasn't a question, more like a statement, as the blond looked out at the big ocean, and then just a moment later, lit himself another cigarette. Just before he got to suck some nicotine into his lungs, the cigarette was plugged out from his lips and tossed over the railing. He spun around and glared at the blue-haired man. "The fuck?"

"Don't smoke that much, it doesn't suit you," he told as he now stuck his hand down in the one pocket of the other man's jacket and pants, who squirmed under his searching hand, and yelled at him. William ignored him, and when he found what he searched for, he took the pack of cigarettes and put it into his own pocket. "It's not healthy smoking that much. Come and get one when an hour has past." he stated, and Nicki almost dropped his jaw as he looked in shock at the man's back. He took a deep breath, and then yelled as loud as possible, as anger boiled inside of him.

"_WHEN THE HELL HAVE YOU BECOME MY MOTHER, YOU FUCKING BASTARD?_" he stomped on the ground, like an angry five-year-old who had got his lollipop taken out of his hungry mouth, and, no way, he did _not _pout!

They both froze when they suddenly heard a snicker come from above them, and then stared up.

"You know, Nicki, Will is right though, it's not healthy at all!"

William made ready to grab for his sword he forgot wasn't at his hip anymore, while Nicki made ready to attack as well, as a shadow suddenly jumped out from somewhere far above on the mast and landed solid between the two of them.

"Oi! Who the hell was that, there jumped down from that high?" Franky called as he had seen it all, followed close by Robin and Usopp… more likely Usopp just needed a large back to hide behind, as Luffy pushed him forward.

"Hey you," Luffy called as he stepped in front of the others, dragging the poor, trembling sharpshooter with him, and pointed at the stranger, "who the hell are you?"

The dark-haired teen snickered and stood up; he was around the same height as Luffy, and apparently around the same age as well. His brown tired eyes searched over them all, as Nami joined them, whispering to Robin and asked her what was going on, but the archaeologist just shrugged. Then he gave them a sheepish smile and laid a sword that he had hold in his hand behind his head, grabbing the other end of the sword with his other hand so it rested right on his shoulders, and kicked to nothing but air with his bare foot, as a kid that had just been caught in doing something he wasn't allowed to do. He tilted a little back and forth on his bare feet, and then looked apologetically up at them all.

William dropped his jaw, but it was Nicki who spoke, or rather stuttered out the answer.

"Ca…_captain_…?" he couldn't believe his own eyes.

The teen snickered and showed all of his white teeth in a wide, but calm grin. "Yo, Nicki, Will. Long time no see, ne?"

Nami swore that she lost her heart just then.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

-_44 hours earlier-_

He staggered around the streets, still not remembering how he got there in the first place. He was tired and he needed a place to rest, but it was past midnight so he wasn't even sure that any hotels, motels or Inns would let him in, but then again he wouldn't know before he had tried. He knew that something was off as he paid the bartender for a little room right under the roof, but he just didn't know what it was. It was like he had forgotten something important, but _what_? He literally _dragged _himself over the doorstep, placed his three swords right beside the old dusty bed and threw himself down on it, making clouds of dust whirl up in the air. For the moment he didn't care, he just wanted to sleep, and then in the morning get himself something to eat. He groaned, and slipped into sleep at once, just barely managed to slip the quilt over himself before he doze off completely.

He only slept for what felt like two hours or so, before he was woken up by a rustling sound. The moon was still shining through the window and it was still dark; meaning, it was still night. He slowly, as he kept on acting like he was still asleep, moved his hand up to one of his swords, to only grab air. Then, he sat up at once and looked around in confusion, anger boiled in his blood. Who the hell had been in here and taken his swords? Then suddenly a chuckle broke the silence, and he immediately stared into the dark shadow right beside the window.

"What do you want?" he growled, and made ready to fight "And what have you done to my swords?" The man stepped out of the shadows; tall, thin and with a broad smile on his face. His orange hair looked like as if it was on fire as he stepped into the moonlight, and golden eyes looked over him. He quirked a brow as he recognized the man. "Doctor Morrin? What are you doing here?"

"My my, Bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro," he said casually, and stepped a bit closer, somehow Zoro had a bad feeling about this, the air suddenly went all chilly. Morrin looked up and down at him again and then smiled even more. "I wanted to take a look on that nasty wound you got earlier this day, just reassure that there won't be any inflammation in it.

Zoro looked puzzled, but alarmed up at him. "At this time?" The doctor shrugged.

"Why not?"

He had a really bad feeling about this, as the young-looking doctor stepped even closer to him. Secondly; _Why _had he even followed him this far, all the way from the neighbour-village and to here?

"Where's my sword?" he said in a dark low voice, warning the man not to do anything stupid. The man smirked.

"On the other side of your bed, actually, they're _underneath _it." Zoro made a fast move to reach down for one of his swords, but just as he did so, he was pinned down to the bed, the air slammed out of him as a larger body threw itself on top of him, and his arms were trapped underneath two surprisingly strong hands. He heard doctor Morrin chuckle above him.

"What the fuck? Get off me!" he roared, but was suddenly gagged with his own bandana. He widened his eyes, yelled at the man on top of him, thinking that he might be some criminal who wanted to take him down now when he was wounded. Just because someone had a title called 'a doctor' didn't mean that their records were all clean.

"Mmm~, so fresh young blood," Morrin purred into his ear, Zoro shivered at the hot air against his ear. "How old are you now, Zoro? Sixteen? Seventeen?" He kept on trashing underneath him, trying to get free, slowly panicking as the man was too strong for him, and yelled at him, even though the gag in his mouth muffled his cursing words at him. "Being so young, I don't think that you have tried 'it' yet, have you?" Zoro froze as Morrin grinded his groin against his ass pointing out of what he spoke about, and flicked his gaze over his shoulder, to look into dark-golden eyes, staring hungrily back down at him. He didn't mean… he wouldn't… oh god no…!

He fought even more, but damn that Morrin was too strong for his own good, and locked the young teen's hands together with only one hand, while the other pulled the quilt off him, then sought back up again to grab the rim of his pants and sneak a hand inside of them and search underneath him. Panting, Zoro squeezed his eyes shut and still tried to get free, but jolted as that large hand grabbed his manhood. His throat was dry and his eyes flew open. Morrin slowly worked him up and down, speeding up his movement as he jerked him off. He couldn't stop himself from moaning, he couldn't stop himself from both hating it, but also loving it at the same time. He curled his toes and shivered as the ecstasy bubbled inside of him, heating him up. He tried to crawl away, but the body above him stopped him from doing that. He almost couldn't breathe, the lust was building up inside of him, and damn how it was embarrassing.

"Mmm~, Zoro~," he heard the doctor speak into his ear "I want to open you up, I want to hold your beating heart in my hand," Zoro only squeezed his eyes shut again, trying to close out what he said to him. He was scared, afraid for his own life. Was Morrin going to kill him right after this humiliation? "I want to taste your blood, Roronoa, I want to see it running, oh how I want to see more of that beauty that you hide inside of your body." The man wasn't only sick, he was _psychotic_!

Morrin's hand moved faster, making the teen's body spasm underneath him, he hummed at that, and squeezed as he pulled harder and faster. Tears ran down from Zoro's eyes, as embarrassment and angst grew bigger together with his ever growing lust. Muffled moans and small pants left his throat, and he groaned as he tried to stop himself from doing just that. His legs moved, tried to push himself up, but as he finally got to his knees, Morrin's hand released him, leaving him groan at the sudden loss of attention, even though he didn't want it in the first place, and suddenly his pants were pulled off.

He screamed, fought, squirmed around as he tried to get free again, but Morrin was stronger than him, and knocked him over the head, it was enough to make him confused for a moment, so the doctor could release him, sit up, and by the sound of the zipper and pants being pulled down, Zoro was only now fully aware of what the man really meant to do. '_Oh god no! He's going to rape me!_' He pushed himself up, but Morrin pushed his head back down into the pillow underneath him.

"Stay!" he ordered, as he leaned over him, hand still on his head, and whispered into his ear. "Zoro-chan, you're turning on so much~, I've never felt like this for months!"

'_Stop it!_'

"I want to fuck you,"

'_Leave me!'_

"Oh how I want to steal that virginity of yours, Roronoa _Zoro_…!"

"_**NWOOH!**_" Zoro pressed his head further down into the pillow, a meaningless way to close out everything around him, and then he felt the tip of the doctor's penis press against the entrance of his ass. His hands grabbed tight in the sheets underneath him, he breathed faster, his heart was literally galloping like a wild horse, as he felt Morrin press fully inside of him, and then he screamed like never before. The scream ripped through his throat, and Morrin hushed at him, threatened him to shut up or he would regret it. And just as the man pulled back to slam inside of him once again, the door was burst open and the bartender, together with two or three large men stormed in. Morrin stopped as soon as he had pressed half of himself inside of the teen again, who cried his heart out, and looked up at the four men in shock.

"What the fuck?" roared one of the men.

"_You_!" said another dreadfully, but Zoro didn't really listen by then. He felt Morrin pull fast out of him, to hurry to pull back up his pants, as the men now moved fast to the bed to grab him. But he was faster, smoother than them. Panting, Zoro hurried to lean over and grab after his one sword underneath the bed, unsheathed it fast, and as he saw the doctor being just inside of his reach, he slashed his sword out with a roar, cutting from the chest and up to his right ear, marking him for life for what he had done to him.

"You damn kid!" he roared, blood dripping all over the floor, he managed to sneak around the men, who had a hard time to catch the lean man in such a small room, and pull out a syringe with something yellowish in it. He grabbed Zoro's trembling arm and stabbed the needle into the flesh and pushed the yellowish liquid into his blood system. Zoro screamed, it hurt so much, and the bartender roared at the clumsy men to catch him. They took him down, but somehow he got free and after a little fight he jumped out of the window and down to the streets.

"AFTER HIM!" Roared someone, and soon the whole village was alarmed. No one ever saw more to the doctor again.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Zoro had curled himself into a little ball, hand grabbing his arm where the liquid had been stuck into and sobbed; he hadn't even cared to remove the gag. He was so humiliated, and ashamed '_And weak_' he thought, and cried silently. He grabbed his hair and curled even more into himself, his sword lying before him as he cried, tears floating down his red cheeks. His ass, his back, and even his heart hurt, he was trembling all over his body, and his head pounded as if someone was hammering on it with a large hammer. '_I'm so weak… Still so weak…!_'

"Ku…_Kuina…_!"

Zoro groaned as he opened up his eyes again. But the scene had changed fully. '_Dream,_' he stated, but sighed. No, it hadn't been a dream, it was a memory that he had pushed far away inside of his head for never to return back up again. Hunter stood in front of him, smirking that bloody smirk of his, and then brushed his hair softly.

"Had a nice sleep, Zoro-chan?" he asked mockingly, as he let his fingers run through those short strands of hair. Zoro blinked to see clearer and forced himself to look into those golden eyes. It all clicked into place, about why all this was happening.

"I know you," he said, his voice raw and his mouth dry. He looked down at himself; his wounds were treated -so that was why he got that sedative? So he could patch him up, and then later on could have more 'fun' with him!

Sanji still lay on the table, his arm untreated but it wasn't even bleeding anymore, and looked up at the two of them, still panting.

Hunter took one step back and tilted his head; lifting his jaw a little while he still kept an eye on him. There, right under his chin, from his right ear and down, underneath his shirt ran a long wound that he knew all too well. How come that he hadn't seen it before now? Could be that he had got more muscles than back then, can be that he had grown a feet or two more, but it was _him_, for sure!

As he didn't get any answers back, he went on, but his voice didn't hold the anger he wanted it to bear. "You're _him_," he looked into his eyes, as Hunter stepped a couple of more steps back, smirking even wider. "You're Doctor Walter Morrin!"

Hunter, or Walter Morrin which was his true name, laughed out loud. "Finally remembering me, huh Roronoa Zoro?" Zoro furrowed his brows, Morrin watched him as many emotions floated through those grey eyes. "Missed me?" he whispered into his ear, as he suddenly stood right beside him. Just that movement sent panic flying through those eyes.

Sanji stared at the two in disbelief. Zoro, knew this psycho? And by the look of it, the swordsman was even growing scared; his breathing went faster, his body was trembling, his face turning white as those haunted eyes, clouded in uncomfortable memories, looked into the face of Hunter, who apparently was some kind of a doctor.

Zoro shivered, he could feel his heart beat even faster, but tried to keep a brave face, which failed a thousand fold, and he knew that he was paling. Cold sweat covered his back and face, as the memories from back then kept on haunting his mind now. Doctor Morrin smirked at him, even wider as he saw the flight of panic in his eyes as he stepped closer up to him, their noses almost brushing against each other.

"You scared, little Zoro?" he said teasingly and moved his face even closer to his; if he moved his lips just a little he would be able to brush them against his chin. The teen swallowed a lump that was stuck in his throat, but still tried to keep his cool face, but of course his eyes should betray him. Morrin chuckled and ran a hand over his tortured chest –Zoro gasped at the touch and flinched as the hand ended down at his groin, cupping it. The doctor's smile grew even wider at this and rubbed him slowly, as he watched scenes from back then literally fly through his grey wide eyes, and once again he only looked like a kid at only sixteen; scared, weak, disgusted, humiliated and slowly growing aroused against his own will.

Zoro shook his head and looked away. "Stop it," he hissed, but it sounded more like a begging, his heart thundering inside of his chest, and he winced as Morrin tightened his grasp. "Leave it!" he then growled and jolted in the ropes, like throwing himself against the psycho as to attack him. But the ropes stopped him and Morrin only smirked and dipped his hand inside of his boxers, fingers curling around his cock. Scenes from back then returned back up before his eyes; he was there again, just a young teen, and Morrin was tall, strong and was in the middle of working him up before he... -he swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes tight together, as the man started to work him up faster, rougher and more painfully. He bit his lips to stop himself from moaning. This was… so humiliating… just like back then.

"Stop it, damn it!" they heard the blond now roar from the table, as he now tried to free himself, but they both ignored him –Zoro having too much trouble with keeping his heart from beating out of his chest. Shit! Why should he absolutely start remembering who this ass was? There was no problem being around him, the time he didn't know who the psycho was. Damn it!

"You know what you did back then you little _whore_?" The word hurt him more than needed, but the swordsman only swallowed to wet his mouth. Morrin stopped moving his hand and just gave his cock a little tight pull before, doing it again and again, then dropping his hand even further down to cup his balls, to soon return back up to jerk him off again, forcing him closer to the edge he didn't want to get near of. Not with him, not with anybody other than Sanji would he come with. But it was hard and the heat was already boiling inside of him, his cock prickled, he panted harder, but forced himself not to come as his orgasm was building up inside of his chest. "Stop" he wanted to say, but god, he couldn't and only leaned his head back. His lips moved but nothing came out but heavy pants and gasps. He was getting closer. "You know how much you ruined for me, because you couldn't shut your mouth?

Sanji stared at them as Hunter, Morrin, whatever, jerked Zoro off roughly. He even pulled his boxers enough down so Zoro's cock would get free and he would have better access to it. Zoro turned his head away from it, embarrassment written all over his face, embarrassment of knowing that Sanji could see him fully now, and Sanji just couldn't help himself but stare at this scene in disbelief. Had it been for about half an hour ago, Zoro would have been trashing even harder around those ropes, cursed the man, killed him with the look alone, but since he remembered him again, whatever had happened back then, he turned into a little scared kid. Fuck that Hunter-psycho!

As Zoro finally came, hard and a lot, he jerked in the ropes, biting his lips till blood ran down his jaw to stop himself from screaming out loud. Semen spurted out, landing on the two of them, but mostly on Zoro's beaten chest. Then as he hanged weak in the ropes, panting, but never opening up his eyes, Hunter finally tucked him back inside of his boxers, and smirked triumphantly at him. After a minute or so of panting and collecting himself again, he once again opened up his eyes, glaring venomously at the man before him. Never had Sanji been so happy to see those dark eyes thunder with so much anger before.

"You asshole," Zoro growled, trying to hide the humiliation with pure anger. But as Morrin's face came up close again, he felt his heart skip a beat again.

"Thanks to you, you damn little brat," Morrin snared and grabbed his short hair in a tight grasp and jerked his head back; oh god, how much he ever hated this kid, he couldn't stop himself from still loving him. Yes, that was what he did, or rather had done, until the little ass ruined everything for him "my whole life crumbled! I lost my clinic, my wife, even my daughter hated me and never wanted to see me ever again! You!" He said and slammed his head into the wall behind him "It's all because of you!" Zoro snickered dryly.

"Poor," he said and moistened his mouth "poor girl, to have such a father as you. I would have gone killed myself if ever known that you should have fucked my mother up to help her give birth to m-" A fist slammed into his jaw and cut him off. He spit out blood as his lip broke once again.

"I've been waiting, three years, always on the run, always hunted by the marines, from one village to another, pointed at, yelled at –little kids even threw trash at me and screamed _faggot _after me, and _rapist_! Hehe! To even know that those small ones knows words like those," Zoro only glared at the man, still panting a little. The fucker didn't even know what he had ruined for him, what _he _had to go through. His dream had even been pushed further away from him, he had gotten weaker again because the villagers didn't allow him to go just yet… just yet turned into almost eight months! "And then," Morrin told on, running his finger around in that semen that had landed on his chest –Zoro almost kicked himself from shivering at the touch- and moved the finger up to his mouth to lick it off, all the while glaring into his grey eyes "then I finally found _it_, the great devil-fruit that gave me these wonderful powers, even though that I would never be able to swim ever again, but who cares? I didn't need that; I just had to stay on board of the ship I got together with my little brother, who always had been there for me, ever since he found me again. And then we founded this 'gang'," he spread his arms out to show off what he talked about, and then he looked back down at Zoro. "I did all this, just to sail the seas and find _you _again! All the way to Grand Line and halfway through it. Always just right behind you, waiting, always waiting till the right moment came."

Sanji shivered as those maddened eyes now looked at him. "That it should be him who got my poison when I finally got close enough to you, I actually never regret. It was… _fun_ playing with him. And you know what, Zoro?" he tilted his head back just to look at the one he spoke to "I think that I will keep him. He'll be a great fuck-doll,"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zoro roared and threw himself against the now laughing doctor, cursing the ropes for being there. "YOU JUST KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS AWAY FROM HIM! He's NOT yours, he does NOT belong to anyone other than himself, and I'm DAMN HELL gonna kick your bloody ass if you EVER, DARE, to HARM him ever AGAIN!"

"So big words from someone who can't even walk properly,"

"I don't need my legs to choke you, you son of a bitch!"

"Tsh, tsh," Morrin stepped back to his bag that stood on the table, and shuffled through it. "You know, Roronoa, I could just end your pathetic life just right now," he pulled out a syringe and a little bottle with something yellowish in it. "But that would just ruin all the fun, no?" Zoro furrowed his brows as the man kept standing with his back to him, and then widened his eyes in horror as doctor Morrin stood with the syringe, needle up into the little bottle, and saw the yellowish liquid fill up inside of the syringe. A shiver ran down along his spine, and Morrin saw it. "Remember this little fellow?" he asked as he showed the now full syringe, with the yellowish liquid dripping from its needle. "How long time did it take you to come over it the last time?"

"Oi! Zoro! What the hell is he talking about?" Sanji commanded, finding that he had been silent long enough. "What the hell is going on here?" But Zoro didn't answer him, his eyes were only fixed on that dripping needle, he breathed faster and clenched his trembling fists.

"A half year? A year? Come on, share it with us," he said teasingly.

"Eight months," he admitted, his voice hoarse. He swallowed and licked his dry lips. After another moment he looked up into Morrin's eyes, which only looked mockingly back at him.

"Oh yes, that's true. That's what stood in your records,"

"What records?" Morrin smirked even more and pulled a briefcase up, and showed it in front of his face. "That is you name there stands on it, am I not right?"

"How…?"

"I am, anyway, a doctor though. It's easy to manipulate people and let them give you what you wish –it's actually a pretty "interesting" story that stands inside of it too,"

"Zoro, what is he talking about?" Sanji just couldn't stop himself from asking. Morrin turned around on his heel and looked surprised at him, then a knowing smile curled up his lips.

"Zoro-chan? You didn't tell the man that you cared so much about?"

"Don't!" ordered Zoro horrified as Morrin stepped away from him and over to the blond, who looked shocked at the panicking swordsman. He had never seen Zoro like this ever before! Morrin let the briefcase dump down onto the blonds' stomach and then released both of his hands so he could sit up properly and read. Sanji sat up, his blue eye fixed on the briefcase sliding down into his lap. "Sanji! Don't!" there was that horrified voice again. He knew that he shouldn't, but he just couldn't stop himself from removing the rubber band that held it closed. As he opened it up, his one arm and hand arching and screaming for each movement he made, he was met with a hospital journal with a picture of a very young Zoro at page one. "Don't read it!" the swordsman literally begged him, but he just couldn't stop himself. What was it that Zoro was hiding from him? What could be so horrible that would scare the living shit out of him? He always said that he only did things that he never would regret, so, what could be so horrible that Zoro didn't want it revealed?

He pushed the photo aside after looking at the young swordsman long enough, and scanned through the words that was in the journal.

Zoro was sweating as he watched the blonds' features change as he read through the papers. He clenched and unclenched his fists as they almost cramped and gritted his teeth hard together so they almost crunched. Morrin only looked in amusement from the one to the other; syringe still in his hand.

'_What the heck?_' Sanji turned the next page and scanned over that one as well. '_What the hell is this shit?_'

"This is a joke, right?" he said calmly, though his fingers trembled even more "this is a bloody joke, right?" he looked up and glared at the so called 'doctor', and clenched the journal in his hands so it crumple just a little, as he spoke with venom in his voice. "The fuck you've done to him?"

"Remember that Oliver-kid?" said Morrin, not looking at him. His eyes almost glued to the young swordsman's grey eyes, where he could see the anger fought against the fear that wanted to be revealed in those dark orbs. He waited until Sanji confirmed his words with a careful 'yes', and then went on. "Know what brought him to jump out of that window?" The blond shivered and Zoro looked up, puzzled. Oliver had jumped out of a window? Morrin held the syringe so the blond could see too, without he needed to turn around. "I experimented with this one at him, since I wanted it to be perfect this time." Now he finally turned around to smirk down at the blond, who almost growled at him. "This is what I call a _Depriamenta_; it provokes the depression forth in people and makes it tenfold stronger, means; if you're just a bit sad, or a bit scared or hurt in your 'soul', that'll be enough to make that feeling ten times stronger, and that's what we call depression.

But this little fellow also provokes angst, and…" he looked over his shoulder at the swordsman, who did all what he could to glare as mean as possible "mental pain," he ended with a large smile on his face, and then looked back at the blond, who almost ripped the papers "Young Oliver got this doze, he got depressed, so depressed that he didn't want to live anymore, and the constant pain didn't help either… therefore he jumped, lucky, or unlucky, for him, he survived but hit his head so bad that he lost all of his memories.

You know what is going to happen the moment he'll start to remember that part again?"

"Don't tell me…" Morrin nodded.

"It'll start all over again…" he looked over at Zoro with a devilish smile "just like with you. It's not that strong, but the moment you remembered my name, your strong attitude disappeared and you started to grow scared again,"

"Who the hell wouldn't!" roared the blond up, and cursed his legs to be bound to that bloody table; they itched to kick that bastards face in "after that you almost ra-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

Sanji looked shocked at Zoro, who came with the sudden outburst. Zoro panted and looked away.

"Just… don't say it," he said this time more quietly. Morrin burst out in a loud laughter.

"You see? He's still nothing but a scared little kid!" he mocked. Sanji growled. "Never been anything other than that! All the other nonsense was just something he put up to act 'stronger'! Bwahahahaha!"

"S-shut up!" Sanji heard the slight panic was in Zoro's voice, and yet, Morrin kept on talking and babbling loosely, making both him and Zoro to grow even angrier at him. More than to begin with, like that wasn't enough.

"He's _nothing_! Nothing but a kid who tries to act cool! He says he's strong, but he can't even control his own fear! He can't even control his mental-"

"SHUT IT!" Zoro roared this time, his words throwing against the walls and echoed in the room. Morrin only smirked and turned around to step slowly up to him.

"You're right! He'll understand more, the second this little fellow will start working on you," Morrin chuckled. Sanji's wide blue eye saw Zoro's pale face getting an ash grey colour as the man stepped slowly up to him.

"Ready for round two, young Mr, Roronoa?"

Zoro held his breath, eyes fixed on the syringe in the doctor's hand, as his heart was threatening to burst out through his chest. He shook his head slowly, trembling all over his body. Not again. Please not again!

"Like hell that shit ever would work on me," he said and lifted up his head. He was _not _going to show anymore weakness to anyone anymore. Enough was enough. Morrin chuckled.

"And do you really believe that yourself?" He reached a hand out to his face and Zoro immediately jerked his head back.

"Don't touch me, you freak!" He pulled in his ropes, trying to get as far away from both the crazy doctor and that fucking needle-thing. Morrin stepped fully up to him and placed a hand on his cheek and forced his head down to his shoulder.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF ME, DAMN IT!" Zoro roared and tossed around in the ropes, but Morrin's hand was too strong and firm and held his head in place, though with a little bit difficulty. Sanji looked at his nakama in shock. He had never seen him this freaked out ever before.

"O-oi! Stop it!" he called out as he finally found his voice again, and glared at the man as Zoro suddenly froze at the contact of the needle to his heated skin. "_What the fuck do you think that you're doing_?" He moved his legs, but the ropes wouldn't give after, he leaned further over his legs to fidget with the ropes, but they where too tight bound around his ankles. His fingers were shaking, while his one hand almost couldn't move due to the pain in it. He had to stop him, damn it! '_Loosen already damn ropes!_'

Morrin's fingers pressed into the swordsman's cheekbone, his eyeball and nose as he forced the head further down to his shoulder. The kid could trash around the ropes as much as he wanted to, but as he felt the needle touch his main artery, he stopped and froze. Morrin pulled a smile, and pushed in.

Another curse and a 'no' was caught in Zoro's throat as he felt the needle press into his main artery, and felt the cold liquid float together with his blood, being brought all around in his body. Fuck! As the needle was removed again, Morrin was fast to stop the bleeding, and Zoro hang there, completely paralyzed, waiting for it to start… again…!

'_No! Damn hell no! I'm stronger now! I won't let such shit ruin everything for me again! Not now, not ever!_' He told himself.

"Forget about it," he said with a hoarse voice and laughed nervously "It wont work… not a second time." He could feel the sweat break out from his forehead and run down along his cheekbone. Morrin smiled.

"You sure?"

"Hehe! I'm stronger now you bastard,"

"Really?"

"…"

"Nothing to say now?"

"I'll get you, you son of a bitch!" he promised through gritted teeth. Morrin smiled wider, but that smile was soon dried off his face as a black leg was connected to his head and broke his nose, sending him flying into the nearest wall.

Sanji straightened up and panted, as he glared down at the man, who he couldn't prevent from giving Zoro that stuff. With one last look at the coughing man, he hurried to step up to the swordsman, and untie him. He gave him a worried look, as Zoro leaned panting to the wall, almost sliding down along it. But as said person only gave him a grin back, Sanji smirked as well. "Bastard, seems like your little drug-thing didn't work at all." he said and looked over at Hunter, who slowly stood up.

Hunter, or Morrin, only chuckled, and Sanji didn't like that psychotic edge it had to it.

"You really think so?" he said it with such confidence, that the blond shifted nervously from one foot to another, his skinned arm started bleeding as he clenched his trembling fist, and the pain almost made him feel sick. "It's a sneaking drug, it won't work just like that," Hunter said, proud of what he was saying, and slowly started to transform into a half human and half tiger-form. "But it's slowly starting to shine through his eyes," he whispered and licked his lips. "Mmm~, that smell of rising fear… it's so… intoxicatingly…!"

"Zoro? Oi, Zoro!" Sanji called out as the swordsman had started panting even more and breathed in air even deeper. Zoro wasn't listening at him; he had enough to do with to control that feeling that was slowly rising up inside of him. he shook his head slowly and finally responded.

"M'fine!"

'_**Like hell you are!**_' told an inner voice him, but he just shook it off.

Doctor Morrin only chuckled again, and at the sound of an animalistic growl, he finally looked up to see both the blond turned halfway around to look at him with that worried blue eye, and Morrin who slowly was transforming into something non-human.

"Now," growled Morrin and stood up on all fours. Something gleamed in those golden orbs, as he once again licked hungrily around his mouth, as he now fully transformed into a large tiger.

Sanji stepped back, closer towards Zoro as he saw the man now turned into a tiger. Oh fuck! He could feel his panic grow as he remembered this scene from _back then_. He had to get away! He had to get Zoro away from him. If everything was true, he had to get the swordsman away as fast as possible. He turned around, time seemed to stand still and every movement felt so damn slow as he tried to reach out for the swordsman, who slowly looked up, his own panic reflecting in the man's eyes. His mouth moved to call out to him, he couldn't hear himself, his own angst deafening him. He knew Hunter, he knew what he would do now, and he didn't want Zoro to feel the same as he did back then… also, he didn't want to experience that all over again.

"Let the hunt begin!" growled the tiger, as it slowly leaned back. Then suddenly time caught up with them again as Zoro pushed away from the wall, grabbed by Sanji before he fell fully to his other side, as his broken leg shot pain through him, and was dragged to the door. One leg moved up to kick the door open, as the tiger chuckled deeply and jumped.

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN: Oh~! Another time leaving the chapter with such a cliff-hanger XDD I'm an evil author. ****Sorry but I think that there'll be not one more chapter to go, but TWO more chapters (LOL I'm really bad in ending stories, but there just keeps on 'popping' new ideas up there force me to write them down or they'll drive me crazy! –pant pant, sweat drops with a nervous chuckle-) and the story is done! …and yes, yet another time I'm up on so many pages –sweat drops- I just can't keep the chapters short, eh? ^o^ **

**Anyway, Review & Review! You know that those will make the author very happy and make her to write even faster and even more, no? –chuckle- Thanks to you all anyway for sticking up with me and this story for this long. Had it not been for you, I would never had gone this far. Thanks again!**

_**LADIES! FRIENDS! READERS AND… MEN**_** (? For those who's reading this too, dunno if you do or so) but please hear me out! Have you ever hear about 'The Yaoi Supernovas Authors Guild', there has been created by Lolly Dream? Not? Oh, only some you? Well then those of you who don't know about it, please grab your mouse and click over to this side; http:/ forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/ The_Yaoi_Supernova_Authors_Guild/77062/ ….(Just remember to remove the spaces and use real . instead of the (dot)'s XD)**

**Next step! Please go into the page "Meet and Greet" section and say hello… and please write in your message that it was me, crystalbluefox, who sent you to this place… you do that and I'll be able to have a change to win something for once in my lifetime –huge huge smile-. But you have to post a message on the 'Meet and Greet' section, if ya wanna help little me here? –winks with eyelashes, while looking up at you all with big shining puppy-eyes- XDD but you have to do this BEFORE JULY 30. (THAT'LL MEAN BEFORE NEXT WEEKEND! *^o^***

**Anyway, I'll be really grateful if ya'll help me up here –smiles- But else I don't have anything other to say than: **

**HAVE A NICE SUMMER EVERYONE~!**

**And take good care of yourself!**

**~Pernille**

_**Answers on reviews from chapter twenty-seven part one:**_

_Lemonlimediddies__: Ouch! That's my fault, sorry ^o^; hurried to change it again –sweat drops- Thanks for the open eyes XD I just always has a problem with those two words –nervous laugh- _

_Oh? The long chapters? Well-uhm… I always just had a problem to keep myself at short stories and chapters –nervous laugh again- it's really hard to keep to small chapters for me LMAO!_

_LOL It's a great honour and I enjoy writing, so the pleasure is all mine ^o^ _

_Hungry readers? Well, Bon appetite then XD_

_**Pervy Otaku: Ah! Good to hear that it wont hurt the fishes nor the environment. XD**_

_**'Inglorious Basterd'**__**? never heard about it, hmm…. Perhaps I should try take a look on it? XDD Yes, Hunter is a bastard, a sick one who's only help is to kill fast! **_

_**Yups! Now Zoro will be the victim… and more than once as well, might I say! XDD I'm an evil writer~! –evil snicker- here! Need a box to keep your brain in safe? There's even a lock on it so it wont run off again LMAO!**_

_**Auch, poor you –shivers by the thought- I've never broken any finger, but I've tried getting the bone in my thumb to split right through it… the weird thing is that it didn't even hurt! It was totally paralyzed right as it happened ^^ **_

_**As Hunter told once before; he know many ways to break a strong man, and that is, as you can see, to use the one you love against you. He's a psycho, that Hunter-shit. XD**_

_tazx x x: Uhm…. Try ask him, and then I wish for you that you can run faster than a train XDD Here! Some new sneakers for you, it's for the moment you ask him if he's a girl or a man! LMAOO!_

_**XXCraziChickxX: Aw, gosh –blushing like hell and bows deep- thank you so much! I'm really glad to hear that you like this chapter, and even so when this story is done…. I hope for that you'll be there to read my other stories as well^^ Thanks again!**_

_alguien22792__: … you're evil, you know that, right? Well then, there's only one thing I can say to that; welcome to the club of evil, perverted readers and writers! LMAO! Yes, Sanji will defiantly feel like shit after this… but I guess Zoro will do the same, ya know feeling like he was too weak to so anything and that it was HIS fault that Sanji did it to him! Sounds illogical? Well, that's how Zoro's brain is working like in the moment ^^; poor guys, I AM really mean to them in the moment ^o^; I'm glad that you read this chapter anyway LOL!_

_**LunaticV: Ahh, nope! No flowers and no bombs had reached me…yet! (and I hope the last never WILL reach me! LOLO)**_

_**Might be that they would like to kill us, the crazy yaoi-fan girls, BUT luckily Sanji would never hurt a lady –blinks with eye- and I think that we as easily as clapping ourselves on the shoulder. Would be able to convince both Nami and Robin to take our part… and then Sanji would HAVE to protect US against a furious blood-thirsty Zoro! XDD**_


	30. That there's hidden in the past

**_AN: Hi there everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but but, here you got the newest update_**

**_This Chapter is dedicated to VivaciousRingo… HAPPY BIRTHDAY ON THIS SUNDAY THE 26TH SEPTEMBER 2010~! *hugs and gives Ringo-chwan a kiss on the cheek, before serving a cake to her* Now, make a wish, my friend! *^o^*_**

_A big thanks to LunaticV for once again beta-reading one of my chapters! *big hug*_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_This is it, isn't it?_

_What we thought would come, _

_Came!_

_What we feared so much to come,_

_It grabbed us both._

_How would I ever be able to look into your eyes ever again?_

_So much pain you've been put through,_

_It's all my fault!_

_Sorry for living _

_And giving you all this pain_

_I don't deserve your love…_

_I'm not worth a shit!_

**28. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**That there's hidden in the past**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_H__ellington Town_

_St. Nicholas Mental Hospital_

_3 years earlier_

He sat at the window and stared out through it, looking at the little town that laid as a little clump underneath him. Then he looked further, seeing the rest of the world stretch out behind it, the world of freedom that was so far away from his reach. He sighed and hugged his one leg, which was pressed into his chest, the other leg dangling down from the windowsill. He heard the doctors speak with his 'caretaker', Mss. Marwell, the owner of that children's home he had lived in for the past one and a half month. He was a too big a danger for the other children and himself, she had told the doctors, when he first came here. Today she just passed by to see how he was, like she did every week for the last five months. But he knew that the doctors would only tell her the same; it was getting even worse than last time, he was closing into himself even more, rarely spoke to anyone, and the shitty thing is; he didn't knew _why_ he even did it! Some said it was that poison he had got injected with that was at fault, others thought that it was the trauma from what happened… _that _day at the Inn.

He shivered at the thought and hugged his leg even tighter. He still had nightmares about it, loud nightmares where he would scream in his dreams, tossing around in his bed, until one of the staff would come in and try to calm him down, sometimes even had to give him a sedative. This was humiliating! He shouldn't even be here to begin with, he should be out there, somewhere, and fight harder to reach his dream… a sigh left his lips and he leaned his head down onto his knee. This didn't go unnoticed by one of the doctors, who had watched him all the while talking with Mss. Marwell, and he could hear the man approach him, but he didn't care, if just… he wouldn't touch him. One of the staff once did it and he beat the hell shit out of him, they had to bring him to the real hospital so he would survive the injuries… that was perhaps why they gave him so much sedative and medicine, so he could be calm?

"Zoro?" said the doctor carefully, but the boy didn't look up. He could sense the man's hand looming close to his shoulder, debating with himself whether or not to touch him. Zoro didn't care right now, the sedative had numbed his brain so much, that he either wouldn't notice it, or be too tired to even move around and throw his fist into the man's face. He just couldn't take it; when someone touched him, it made him remember at _him _again. Second; he didn't trust doctors anymore!

Zoro flinched as he felt the hand on his shoulder, but still didn't turn around to look. His heart beat faster and he grabbed tighter in his white pants. The doctor could see that he was starting to panic again.

Damn it!

Mr. Julious or Brandon, that he told him that he just could call him -though he never spoke to the man- was a patient man and Zoro almost liked him; he wasn't one of those pushing types, who demanded him to speak out; he waited, always stood there and waited, it was like the man could sense if one would speak to him today or not, but today wasn't like that and he just removed his hand to sit down on the chair standing beside the window and the young teen. Brandon moved his long fingers through his mess of golden hair that shone in the light from the sun every time he stepped under the sunlight. Blue eyes, as blue as the ocean looked over him, from head to feet, but he didn't say anything, he never did. He just waited, and whenever Zoro wanted to give a glance his way, the man smiled that calm and warm smile of his. Just like now. For some reason, Zoro couldn't stop himself from smiling either, and as doctor Julious saw it, he smiled even more.

"Ah? Was that a smile I just saw there? So you _can _smile! What a great thing to know," he chuckled as he propped his arm up on the windowsill and leaned his head into his hand as he watched the teen. As Zoro saw him watching him like that, he turned his face away in embarrassment and once again looked out through the window. He heard the other doctor and Mss. Marwell slowly leave them, after he from the corner of his eye saw Brandon shoo them away with his free hand. He sighed, happy for not being staring at again. "Zoro?" the doctor said again, and after looking at him for a minute or two, the doctor looked out through the window, just like he did. "I was once told that you were a Bounty Hunter,"

Zoro froze by the mention of that. The man had never taken this discussion up with him before, but he still didn't look at him.

"A great one even, very strong… one of my colleagues could even write under that," he laughed, and the sound of it made Zoro's tense shoulders to relax "but you're very young to wander around all alone in the big wide world… that must be pretty… lonely sometimes, not having any friends around you to have fun with, to chat with, no?" Zoro looked at him for a long time, then he shrugged, and even with such a silent answer, Brandon smiled one of his ear-to-ear-smiles. "I wonder how it would be like, to wander around, wherever you would like to go, see where your legs would bring you," his large palm touched the glass of the window and slid down, leaving a trail of damp on it, that disappeared after just a couple of seconds.

"Why, don't you?" Zoro found himself asking, surprised at himself that he even spoke up, Brandon's smile was still there, but weaker, as if he was thinking of something that happened a very long time ago… he didn't want to show how happy he was to hear the boy speaking for the first time in months. He shook his head.

"I can't, I got my wife and daughter here… I would never be able to leave them… beside, I'm not that strong again," he said with a sigh and removed his hand away from the window again and now looked up at Zoro, surprised to see the teen even spare him more than just a glance. He was watching him, looking deep into his soul with those dark grey eyes of his. His brows furrowed, perhaps there was a chance to get to know the kid better today? He was glad that he even took this extra watch this evening, just to hear the kid speak… even though that would have been the only words, those eyes, dull from the medicine… he would like to know how they really would look like, without any medicine to blunt them. If… if he just could get that special light into those eyes, where he knew it belonged.

"Who said, to ever leave them behind?" Brandon widened his eyes in shock. The kid spoke even more to him today. Normal _if _he even wanted to speak, though it could be counted on one hand, not counting the screams at nights due to the nightmares, it was just 'go away' 'don't care' and 'no'. Then, after just staring at the kid, who began to shift nervously on the windowsill, the doctor pulled a mischievous smile.

"What? Would _you _then help me to get stronger?" Zoro blinked, surprised at the answer… once again. He looked away and shrugged. Though… he was itching to fight, but his body didn't want to, it was too tired… didn't care… or it was his brain there didn't care about… anything at all anymore, and yet, he found himself answering that question, that laid between what his brain thought and what his heart wished for and needed.

"Perhaps,"

Night came, but Zoro didn't dare to close his eyes, afraid of to fall asleep. One of the nurses who came in to look at him, learned that he would trick them sometimes, pretend that he was asleep, came in and placed a little glass of pills beside him. Useless to say that they ended their days on the other end of the room, but of course she then would call for help, and two nurses then would hold him down while the other sat down beside him and forced him to swallow the pills. Zoro shook his head, refusing to swallow them and spit them out. She took them again, more angrily, forced his mouth open, while he now started to try and get away, screaming at her. "Close the door!" she told the one standing closest to the door, who slammed the door shut with his foot, while still holding Zoro up against the wall. The quilt and the pillow fell to the floor, as he kept trashing around, mouth shut closed tight, while he turned his head back and forth. He hated the night-watchers, they were always like this; always tried to force the medicine down in him when he refused. He didn't want to take it. He didn't want to fall asleep again, and dream about _that _again.

"Ngh!"

"Open up your mouth, damn it," she hissed, and tried to pry one of her fingers into his mouth, resulting in Zoro biting her. She screamed in pain, but Zoro kept on biting on it as she tried to pull it back. He felt the grasp around his arms tighten, but he didn't care, it was nothing.

"Damn it, let go off her!" the one to the left hissed, and seconds later he felt a fist connect to his skull… but still he didn't let go, and only bit further down in her finger cause of that. Tears rolled down from her eyes as he felt blood trickle down from her wound and into his mouth, tasting the rusty taste of it.

"Let go or we'll damn hell gonna put you into that room again for a _week_!" Zoro's eyes widened in horror, and with another hard twist on his arm, he let go. No, he didn't want to go in there, he didn't want to be put into that straitjacket again.

The nurse pulled away from him, the two male nurses pulled him up and then tossed him to the bed again, as they went over to examine her new bloody wound. "It's nothing," she told them and nodded her head in his direction, "just be sure to give him those pills, else put him into the straitjacket and into that room, that'll perhaps teach him a lesson or two!" she said, and then hurried out of the room to treat her new wound… one more to her collection of bite marks and scratches from this boy.

Zoro was soon pressed up against the wall again. "Hold your hand over his nose," the one holding him said to the one now taking his pills into his hand, "he'll open his mouth up the moment he'll breathe for air, then you can throw them in," Zoro tossed his head from one side to another as a hand clamped over his nose, forcing him to breathe out through his mouth instead. He tried to push away from them with his legs, but without any luck. His lungs started to burn for the lack of air and soon he couldn't take it anymore and breathed through his mouth. The second he opened his mouth, two pills was thrown into it. He spit them out again at once, right into the face of the idiot before him.

"Okay, that's it! I've got enough of you and your stupid games, Roronoa-kun!" the doctor with the pills now in his face said, while whipping them off, and with a nod to his colleague, they both grabbed him and pulled him out of bed and out of his room.

"No! Noo!" Zoro trashed around, tried to free himself from their grasp, but found himself not able to. Damn it! Didn't they just understand that he didn't want to go to sleep? That he didn't want to go back to _that_ again?

"Hush! Damn it! He'll wake up all the others," cursed the one male nurse while giving the teen's arm a warning yank, telling him to shut it. But Zoro didn't, and before he knew of it, he was thrown into the cushion-room, and the heavy door locked behind him. Minutes later, what felt like seconds, the two male nurses returned back with the straitjacket… and 'The Mask'. Two more came into the room to hold him down, while the two others gave him the jacket on, tightened the strips around him so much, that he barely could breathe, and then finally pulled the mask over his head, stopping him from screaming, biting them and spitting on them, though that they _had_ deserved it. Those bastards! They always did this, just so they would be able to have a 'quiet night-watch'… 'The Mask' was also for have bitten one of their colleagues, so they had to write a report about it… _again_!

Zoro tossed himself to the door, wanting to get the hell out of there. The soft walls and floor, which were as soft as walking on cushions, almost make him go crazy… he almost did that last month, though he only had been in there for about three days… and now he had to be here for a _week_! When his temper had run out cause of the injection that he had been given in the middle of the 'fight' with the nurses –he hadn't felt _when _he had got it, actually- he dragged himself to the corner of the room, farthest away from the door, sat down and silently cried himself into that sleep he so much didn't want to get.

And then the nightmares started once again… and never stopped. No one could hear his screams, no one came to look at him… no one came to wake him up.

Zoro hadn't have such kind of nightmares for ages; he was caught between the land of dreams and reality; still dreaming while being awake, but still not being able to wake up fully.

In the report they wrote that Zoro had refused to take his medicine, not only that evening, but also in the next days after that evening, where he had even attacked and bitten one of the nurses in the finger, as she had tried to give him the medicine… they just forgot to mention how _they _attacked him at first, held him down and tried to _force _the medicine into him. When they went in to him to serve him some food, he refused to eat, that's what they also wrote in the report… true was that he _couldn't _eat it, not with his feelings bubbling all up in his throat, so much that they almost choked him. Not eating food meant not eating pills either, nor drinking any fluids either. Therefore they had to inject him. There were always three people to do that; two holding him down or up against the wall, while the third would stick the needle into his blood-system. It made him drowsy, so he could do nothing but fall asleep. Whatever any doctor would say, no matter what kind of medicine he was given, it always made him drowsy and really tired. A lot of it and he would fall into a weird heavy sleep.

Doctor Brandon Julious didn't meet in for work, before eight days later after the incident that one night; it was something about that he'd had a compensatory leave, plus his normal days off. What Doctor Julious found in that 'cushion-cell', after reading the reports, since the teen was his case, was something that was more close to a walking shadow of that kid he'd known for so long. Zoro was curled up into a corner, shivering, still being in the straitjacket, but at least 'The Mask' had been pulled off him. He had never seen the kid this tearful before, or looking this weak. Without thinking he picked up the teen and hugged him. He was even much lighter than what he remembered from last time he'd seen him, due to not have been eating for eight days. But Zoro let him take him into his arms, he was too tired to register anything at all, then again his body reacted instead of his mind and his senses barely registered that he was crying into the man's chest. Brandon hugged him even more, promising him that this would be the last time that anyone would treat him like this, and brought him to the infirmary.

Brandon called his wife and told her about the matters. It was illegal to share these kind of information's with people outside the hospital, but he had enough of all those bloody rules and took matters into his own hands; he wouldn't leave the kid's side, before he was all healthy again and could walk straight without falling.

Talking with the employers he soon found out who had been on watch that night and talked with them. As the one of them had got a bad taste in his mouth about this whole thing, he broke down and told him what really happened. The nurses on that watch, beside the one regretting it all, got fired the next day; this was not a way to treat humans, sick or not.

Though he stayed close to the teen, and grew even greater affection to him, Zoro didn't get any better. It was his depression. He barely ate, and soon it became so life threatening that they had to feed him through a tube. Zoro didn't rip it off, and Doctor Brandon Julious took this as to be a good sign; he wasn't doing this by his own will, so something else had to be wrong.

Three weeks had gone. In three weeks he hadn't seen either his daughter or his wife; he was glad to have such an understanding family. He looked down at the kid lying in the sickbed beside him. The other doctors already declared him terminal, but he refused to believe that. That Zoro that he had heard so much about wasn't like this. Impossible! He had a dream… he heard him mumble in the nights, to a girl named Kuina… he was talking to her about his plans, his dreams… he couldn't give up all of that.

"Come on, Zoro, don't give up like that," he said quietly to him and rubbed a thumb over his pale hand. Zoro only breathed slowly in answer. "You have such a dream to accomplish, don't give up on it… you had a promise, remember?"

Zoro slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the worried doctor with his dull grey eyes, then after a moment he looked away again.

"Hey, look, I'm getting closer to the answer, I'm almost getting there with my research, just… hang in there a little bit more, okay?" he tried to cheer him up with, and almost fell off the chair as the teen spoke, what seemed like being the first time for ages, his voice was hoarse, because of the lack of use of it.

"Wha… what's wrong, with me?"

"I… I don't really know, but I'm trying to find out about it," he said as he stood up again "they say that you've hit by a depression in the 'heavy class'… but, you told me once that you started to feel 'weird' the moment after you got that injection, remember?" Zoro stiffened by the reminder of what happened that day, but gave a slow nod. The doctor sat back up in his chair and grabbed the teen's hand again. Zoro turned his head and looked down on that hand. "Sorry, if it bothers you then-"

"S'fine… don't really care," the teen shrugged, but still didn't look away. He had to admit that just being held in his hand actually felt nice and… _comforting_? Relaxing? Something along that line. They didn't speak for a long time, just sat there and lay there, letting the machines beside them doing the job of making any kind of noises. He was slowly dozing off again, but shook his head and tried to stay awake. What was he doing? Why wasn't he on the road fighting to get stronger? Why didn't his body want to move or rather; why didn't his head agree with his heart?

'_**No one wants you anyway. What's the big deal of living then?**_'

'_But I got a promise… I have to-'_

'_**It's impossible! It'll take ages before getting that strong, IF ever it IS possible, to begin with!**_'

'…_Kuina…_'

'_**She's dead, forget about her… look what your promise to her brought you to! Look what your promises brought HER to!**__'_

'_It's not my fault,'_

'_**It IS your fault! It's your fault that she's dead! You don't deserve anything else other than the same treatment!**__'_

'_I…'_

'_**No one would ever miss you… forget it. You're nothing! Just a stupid kid with a stupid impossible dream,**__' _

Zoro's fist clenched unconsciously in the sheets underneath him and he felt a tear roll down from his eye.

"I'm not… worth anything…?"

'_**Nothing!**__**Never!**_**'**

"Everything!" Zoro almost snapped his head as he looked up to the source of that half-choked voice, and saw the ocean floating over in two blue shining orbs. Tears rolled down from the blond doctor's chin, who dried the tears away with his free arm. "You're worth everything, Zoro. You're a great fighter with big ambitions. You're strong Zoro, and a kind young man," he told him, and then squeezed his hand while giving him his ear-to-ear-smile, "So don't ever come with shit like that ever again!" Zoro blinked in surprise. He had said it out loud? He hadn't even realised that. "What do you say? When all this shit is over with, what about to come home stay at my place for some time, until you've trained enough to hit the roads again, hmm?" His eyes widened as he stared even more at the blond doctor. Was this even normal? A doctor having this strong affection to a patient, so strong that he wanted to help him, even offers his home as a place to live for a while?

"Re… really…?"

"Would you let me help you? I just need some more blood samples from you, then I think that I got it," Zoro's features faltered again and he turned his head away. He didn't speak for a long time, and every now and then he felt the doctor's hand squeeze his hand just a little bit harder, then to release his hold a little again. Was he even worth all of this? Some part of him screamed '_NO',_ while another part of him whispered 'yes'. The screaming answer felt tempting to listen to… but he listened to that small voice that somehow sounded correct.

He sighed and nodded. Brandon had never felt this happy before. At least… at least he hadn't given up fully just yet.

It also didn't take long time before he found out what the serum was, that floated around in the teen's body; it disguised itself as a normal cold-bacterium, so it had been easy to oversee. He was glad that he had taken all kind of doctor-grades, it showed off to great use by now. Two weeks of tests, and watching the 'bacteria' slowly disappear from the blood, he slowly used the medicine on the teen as well. Days passed by and nothing seemed to happen. Zoro still just sat up in his bed and stared out at the only window in the room, or just laid there, doing nothing but stare up in the ceiling or sleep for a couple of hours at a time. After another four weeks of watching his blood-samples and the work of the 'bacteria', it soon almost seemed hopeless… until one morning where he got in and was met by a long loud howling sound coming from one of the machines.

His heart went up into his throat and he panicked, he smacked the door open as he stomped in, only to be met by a teen standing at that same window he had been looking out through from his bed, in all this time, standing a bit stronger, but still pressed fully up against the wall as he hugged his thin frame. Doctor Brandon Julious almost fell to his knees of seeing the teen up and standing, and almost burst into tears as that same teen looked around to see who had been the one to slam the door open, and pulled a tired little smile, but the dull look was still in his grey eyes.

"Morning Doc." The raw voice said in a whisper, and then, Brandon could do nothing but really fall onto his knees while tears ran down along his cheeks, completely ignoring the howling sound from the machines.

It worked!

"_Case: Roronoa Zoro_

_Age: 16_

_Origin: East Blue_

_After running some more tests on young Mr. Roronoa, it looks like that this young teen seems to get 'normal' again. There's no further sign of 'depression' in the higher classes, but there's still some danger for that Mr. Roronoa will try to commit suicide. This have happened twice, and we then decided to double up the medicine, one week later, young Mr. Roronoa stopped showing signs of both suicidal thoughts and self-destructive thoughts. _

_After three more weeks, and after displaying both this 'bacteria' and the medicine's doing of killing it on one of the doctor-conferences, young Mr. Roronoa Zoro was able to be discharged from Sct. Nicholas Mental Hospital, and later brought to my home, where I would observe him at the upcoming days._

_Roronoa Zoro seems to get better by time, even now after twenty-four days after coming to my home. He's training often out in our courtyard, often with weights that_ _should be humanly impossible to lift, and definitely not with only one hand. Zoro-kun is absolutely a marvellous young man who, definitely, will reach his goals in the nearest future._

_October has now begun, but Roronoa's progresses are falling back again. He's more isolated, speaks rarely, even my daughter who has grown a sister__ly__-affection to him is worried. Yesterday my daughter even found him in the kitchen, with a knife sliding over his wrist. It was only pure luck that we made to bring him to the hospital where they treated him fast. The dose of medicine has now being doubled._

_We can only hope for the best that Roronoa-kun will get back to normal soon again._

_We miss that high-spirited young man, who always offered his help… sadly I think that that warm smile of his is forever lost._

_Zoro is gone! We can__not find him anywhere. Even the marines are looking for him, since the earlier Doctor Walter Morrin has been seen in the near of the town again. They fear that he has something to do with Zoro's disappearing, and fears the worst, though they knows that Roronoa-kun normally is a strong boy… but Morrin has already collected himself a bounty on a dangerous high prize for a first-timer._

_One week and we have still not found him… Zoro is like vanished from the surface, except from some blood that they had found at the near of a lake. I'm taking the case into my own hand now, I can not sit around any longer and just wait, I have to fi-"_

Doctor Julious looked up with surprise from his papers as he heard the loud knock on his window, and widened his eyes in horror as he saw _who _it was.

'_Oh my god!_'

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

-_Present Time_-

Nicki stood and swayed just a little as he tried to take in what he saw. The presence that they had felt for such a long time, the feeling of being watched, had been no other than their own young captain. Micky stood and swayed back and forth on his feet, not looming as dangerously over the floor, in danger to fall or collapse any moment from now, as the blond did. His sheepish smile only grew bigger as he saw the confused look on one of his crewmembers.

Micky was as Nicki remembered him; a bit tall, but not taller than him and William, almost thinner than he was and could almost be compared to a vagabond in a pretty-boy-style that had been out flying inside of a tornado. He had no shoes on, never did use 'such kind' as he always put it, and second; that was just his style. His jet-black hair that almost reached over his eyes, was ruffled, almost like Luffy's, and sandy-brown eyes looked sheepishly up at him.

His fingers itched, and then his hand started to tremble as a vein popped up on his forehead. He took a deep breath, almost a wheezing one as he felt the warm starting to boil deep in his guts.

"Yo… Micky," he said through clenched teeth, doing all what he could to control his temper there grew stronger for every second. He took another deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. Then he threw his eye open and threw his fist down into the younger teen's head, surprised to see that William did the same, looking as furious as he felt, and spoke just the same as he. "STOP FUCKING SCARING THE HELL SHIT OUT OF US, YOU IDIOT!" Micky could have easily dodged the hit, easily stepped aside, but the kid took the hits and slammed down to the deck. The straw hat-pirates took a nervous step back and didn't know how to react, or if they even _should _react any other ways than just stare with their jaws dropped.

Micky moaned in pain and rubbed his head, while turning it a little to look apologetically up at his two furrowing crewmember, whose eyes thundered in anger. Then, he couldn't do anything other than laugh. The two hadn't changed at all, that was great to know. Slowly both Nicki and William stood up; Nicki's anger disappeared and was placed with a forced smile while William turned away to lean over the railing again, one leg resting over the other, while staring out at the ocean once again and mumbled an almost inaudible "idiot," under his breath, though there were signs of easiness and happiness in that little insulting word.

"Where the fuck have you been all this time?" Nicki asked, easing down again, but just as Micky sat up, arms supporting him from behind while his legs was spread out in front of him, Pernilla showed up, not looking as happy and relaxed as they others did.

"There's no time for chit-chatting now, captain," The anger laying in her voice alarmed them all, even Luffy who looked surprised at her. She stopped right beside him, about five feet away from her own captain, and looked directly into his eyes. "We have bigger problems right about now, and every second counts! I've heard rumours while I was gone for a moment, and those rumours aren't good. Oliver, and two of these people's friends," she gestured her hand out to show of whom she spoke about "are in worrying troubles, more than we thought to begin with. I know now for real of whom we're up against, and he's a sick psychopath who's out for revenge!" She threw a briefcase to her captain, and as William turned around to look at both her and his captain, he saw a white feather get carried away out over the sea by the soft wind. He understood now, she had been out on one of her 'observations-rounds'.

Pernilla told them of what she knew, filled them in with information, and after Luffy had read the reports lying inside of the briefcase, she once again spoke. "The one he's after… is Roronoa Zoro! Those guys are in really big danger!"

Luffy nodded in understanding, still clenching some of the papers in his hand, while Nami was reading through the first one once again.

"I get it," he said with a serious voice –his straw hat covering his eyes. "Franky?"

"Yes, strawbro?" Franky was surprised to hear someone even speaking to him, and smiled wide, as he saw the young captain's lips curl up into a mischievous smile. Luffy looked up and tilted his straw hat just a little back so everyone could see his face, and that dangerous gleam in his eyes, that only could mean bad news for those who were not his friends.

"Let's use the Coup De Burst now!" Franky's smile almost reached from ear to ear as he pushed his sunglasses up with his thumb while he gave the teen a knowing smile.

"I thought that you never would say it!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

_-42 hours earlier-_

Sanji threw himself up against the wall, clutching around his wounded arm as he gasped for air. "I… -pant- I think, -hah- that we lost him… -hah, hah, hnng! Shit!"

Zoro looked slowly up from the floor where he had been placed, to see the blond slide slowly down along the wall, while clutching his fingers even tighter around his skin-pealed arm. "You okay?" he asked slowly, though it was the most stupid question ever, because _of course _wasn't he _okay_. He looked down at the briefcase the chef had given him the moment they ran off and stared intensely at it. In this one stood the whole part of that past he had tried so much to forget about. About his returning nightmares, his angst… He looked at the part where Doctor Brandon Julious himself had been sitting and writing about him. He scanned through it quickly and reached the part where he had last written;

"_One week and we have still not found him… Zoro is like vanished from the surface, except from some blood that they had found at the near of a lake. I'm taking the case into my own hand now, I can not sit around any longer and just wait, I have to fi-"_

And that was it. There hadn't been written anything after that. After the 'i' there was a long line, it must have been that part he had been writing when he had found his way back to the doctor's home, and knocked on his window, shocking the man so he made that rough line. He still shivered by that memory. Apparently Morrin had been seen in the near, and they had thought that he had got his fingers in him, but that hadn't been the case. He had found the doctor's daughter, Emily, in the woods near a lake, where she had been bleeding dangerously a lot. She had sneaked out to look for him, had feared for his safety and hadn't wanted to just sit by and wait any longer, she had said. It still hurt him that he hadn't told them back then that he had just been out for a walk, he needed to clear his head… he would have gotten back earlier… _if _he hadn't got lost… and that had almost cost the little Emily her life, as it seemed like she had been attacked by some kind of a large animal. She had whispered _his _name out before she passed out, before her father brought her to the hospital.

"…_Hunter…!_"

He hadn't known the name back then… but now he did. Doctor Julious had never blamed him for this, neither did Elizabeth, his wife, or little Emily… and it just hurt him even more.

He sighed and closed his eyes, but as he suddenly became aware of that Sanji hadn't answered him yet with nothing but heavy pants and gasps for as long he had been spacing out, fallen into old memories, he looked worried up at him again, and saw the chef now clutching his shirt right over his heart in a death-grasp. He was shaking all over his body and his breathing became even faster, as his head leaned up against the wall he was sitting up at.

"Sanji?" he asked worried and only yet moved closer to him, and laid a careful hand on his shaking hand clutching his shirt.

"M-my heart," he moaned and hissed. He couldn't decide if it was his throbbing arm there hurt the most, or if it was his racing heart there felt like it would burst out through his chest at any moment.

"San-"

"My pills,"

"What?"

Sanji tried to take a deep breath "I need, my pills… fuck…!" Okay, this was disturbing, when had the blond ever started on using medicine? "Chopper, gave me some –pant- to calm me, to calm my heart –gasp- when m'like this," He told him, as if he had heard the swordsman's thoughts. Sanji closed his eyes and tried to calm down himself, without any success.

"Okay, where are they?" The blond turned his head away from him.

"I lost them, in the battle against _him_,"

"Oh…"

Sanji suddenly stiffened, and then only a second later he slammed his head into the wall behind him as his naked feet pushed hard to the floor, and his back curled up. He gritted his teeth and choked the cry there wanted to be released. Tears rolled down his eyes, and he panted even harder and even faster.

"Hey, Sanji?" Zoro panicked.

"Hu-hurts! Fuuuck! Hah! Aaargh!" he squeezed his eyes even tighter together, like it would help to suppress the pain. "I'm… I'm scared, Zoro," he admitted, "I'm so… scared…!" he almost didn't realise how close the swordsman were by now, before that same swordsman laid his arms around him and pulled him into a protecting hug.

"Shhhh, shhh," he tried to calm him, and lolled him back and forth, Sanji could do nothing but widen his eyes. "I'm right here, Sanji… right here, no need to worry,"

Sanji's laugher was dry. "_I _was the one supposed to say that to you, you idiot, after he gave you 'that'," This time it was Zoro who laughed, though it was clearly to hear that it was forced.

"As I said earlier; 'like hell that shit ever would work on me,'. Once, it did… but not twice! I'm stronger than that," yeah, that was right… if he just kept on believing in that and stop shaking so much, though holding around Sanji it was hard to say who did it, but he knew that it was himself who was shaking. He clenched his fist and pulled the blond closer in to himself, nuzzling his nose into his blond soft hair and breathing in his smell. Though the blood almost overpowered _his _smell, he could still smell the shampoo he last used, the cigarette he last smoked and almost, almost could he smell the faint scent of the dinner he last cooked… but all of this almost disappeared to the smell of blood, dirt and… semen…!

He cringed his nose at it as he remembered it all over again; when Morrin….. him, and now, just a few hours ago where Sanji…. him. He… he just couldn't say that 'word', he felt too… _dirty_ and _weak _whenever he thought of that 'word'.

"You're sweating," Zoro blinked and hadn't realised that Sanji's hand had moved up to touch his forehead, and then he dropped his hand, letting it fall down to the floor like dead. "M'sorry," he sighed and laid his head down on the other's large shoulder. He licked his dry lips and took a shuddering breath –his heart calming a little when being in the man's arms, but not enough to be called 'normal heart-beating' "It's all my fault,"

Zoro shook his head. "It's not," he said with a shuddering breath "if I just had…" he closed his eyes and swallowed "had 'taken' it back then, none of this would ever had happened." Sanji looked at him, growling irritatingly to hear him speak like this-

"You were only sixteen and wounded, you dipshit, beside; any normal-thinking creature would never just 'lay down and take it' when having such a psychopath 'doing it'. You only did the right thing." He flicked a finger at his temple "think twice before you speak, you idiot! Who the hell would know if he wouldn't have killed you right after 'doing it' to you? He's sick enough to do it." Zoro shivered by the thought of it. But then saw the good thing in it. If Morrin had –he swallowed- raped and killed him back then… well, then Sanji and the others wouldn't have been in such a danger, they wouldn't have been hurt or wounded on any thinkable ways… not even little Emily back then… none of them would ever have known about him, and therefore none of them would ever had ended up in such a life threatening danger.

"But still,"

"No!"

"But-"

"Say such a thing one more time, marimo, and I'll kick your sorry ass for sure!" he snarled at him.

"…" Zoro pulled a bit away and looked at him with a quirked brow. Sanji looked back.

"…what?"

"Did you just call me a 'creature', just a moment ago?" Sanji blinked a couple of times, and then he laughed. He just couldn't help it.

"No, sorry, I meant a 'plant'!"

"Oi! Watch it!"

"Oh? You think that a plant such as you can do something against the human race, such as me?" Zoro swallowed. He knew that the blond only teased him, only meant it as a joke to lift up their dark moods… but then… why the hell did it still hurt him?

'_**He doesn't like you!**_'

'_Of course he-?' _Zoro looked around himself to find the source of the too familiar voice. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw something moving slowly along the shadows, on the other side of the corridor. The person leaned up against the wall opposite them, crossed both his arms and legs, as he looked at them with a dark gaze. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and black pants and boots. Around his head sat a black bandana. Only as Zoro saw parts of green hair from underneath the man's bandana, lightened up by the sinking sun's ray, he realized what was going on. '_Just great! I'm not only hearing voices, I'm hallucinating as well!_'...just what he needed...! His other 'I' smirked, like he just had heard what he had been thinking, and then chuckled

'_**You're a damn Idiot! Why would he ever like something like you? A whore who just spreads his legs to anyone who'll 'force' him to it?**_'

'_I do NOT-!_'

'_**Don't you?**_' His other 'I' looked at him from underneath his bandana, smirking even more. '_**What did you just do, when that cook,**_'

"Don't say it!" he snarled at him, unaware about that he had been saying it out loud. Sanji looked confused at him.

"Say 'what' more exactly? Oh, that you're weak?" the blond tried to tease… unaware about that it wasn't even him that he had been talking to.

'_**RAPED you?**_' Finished Zoro's other 'I' and stood up. He burrowed his hands into his pockets, lifted his head up and looked degradingly down at him as he stepped closer towards them. Zoro followed his every step with a glare. He didn't like to see himself like this. '_**Tsh**_! _**You could easily had got him off you, you dork, but noo~, you just laid down and took it… just like you did back then,**_'

'_I didn't-!_'

'_**Ah? What's that?**_' his other 'I' said amused and then whispered, though he knew that no others could hear them. '_**Is that **__fear __**that I can see lighting out of your eyes?**_' Zoro gritted his teeth, hating the weakness that was clearly showing in his eyes and clenched his fists. It was _sick_ to even _have _such an inner dialogue with yourself, he knew it, but that fucking hallucination just wouldn't stop shutting his bloody mouth. His other 'I' only chuckled at this as he pulled a satisfied smile, like he knew everything there went through Zoro's head, like he could read every thought by looking into his eyes, while he still came even closer to them. '_**What a shame that they came and stopped it, huh? You wanted it, you know it… and Cook don't want someone that WEAK! Who needs a whore on their ship?**_' Zoro sat up fast, growling.

"Stop it!" he warned.

"Zoro?" The blond questioned as the swordsman suddenly spoke out, but he didn't answer, it looked like he had some kind of an inner conflict… but his eyes were far behind him, like he was looking and talking to someone else. Sanji looked around to see, but there where no one to be seen. He lifted a curled brow at this. '_What the…?_' Then suddenly, as the swordsman's eyes widened in realisation, he pushed away from the cook, and Sanji felt a pang of pain shoot through his heart. "Oi, Zo-"

"Don't!" he breathed out and moved a hand up as the blond motioned closer to him. Had he just said something wrong? What… what had he said wrong? He looked at him, but Zoro was still looking past him, at something else.

'_Don't tell me… is he hallucinating?_' "Oi Zoro, what-?" But Zoro wasn't listening at him anymore, he had enough to think about as his other 'I's' face now came to level with his face, smiling that fucking stupid smile of his.

'_**Your 'love' to this man, is what makes you weak! You're pathetic!**_' Zoro growled again.

'_Who the hell are you?_' The other smirked and leaned in closer to him.

'_**I. Am. You!**_' he licked his lips and chuckled at the stupid surprise lighting up in that stupid face of his. '_**I am your fear, I am your lust… I am the one that keeps you sane, or should I say **_**in**_**sane? Hehehe!**_'

"You're _sick_!" wheezed Zoro.

"Marimo?" Sanji tried this time, though the swordsman looked his way, it still wasn't at him that he was looking at. "Okay, you're starting to freak me out here!"

Zoro's other 'I' chuckled again, a chuckle that made it run cold down along his back, like ice there melted down along it.

'_**Yes, **_**you**_**, are**_**, sick**_**! Remember? I am you… and you are me? So, you're absolutely right!**_'

"Oi, cactus!" Sanji tried to snap his finger before his eyes, but nothing was registered.

Zoro's other 'I' turned his head to look at the blond beside them, who tried to gain Zoro's attention again, and then smiled a smile that Zoro didn't like at all. '_**You know, it's only the two of you… you could sweetly take your revenge now,**_' Zoro only quirked a brow at it, and then widened his eyes as his other 'I' leaned in towards Sanji instead, too close to his own liking, and licked hungrily around his lips, like he was looking at a delicious dinner right before him. '_**All what he has done to you, done to us… you could easily take your revenge on him again, do what he did to us, teach him a lesson,**_' he glanced Zoro's way, his eye shining with a sick hunger, and snarled at him.

"_Don't you dare_…!" he warned him again. His other 'I' laughed out loud, the laugh send shiver down along his back again. He swallowed a lump there was stuck in his throat.

'_**Me? I? You? **_**Us**_** you must mean, hmm~?**_' He leaned in closer to the blond, each arm of each side of the cook's head who was unaware of what was about to happen… the idiot was still looking his way and saying something that he couldn't understand… or rather; couldn't _hear_! '_**He's not as strong as he try to show… he's weak… his fear lays just underneath the surface… he's terrified to no end…!**_' his other 'I' whispered '_**I want to rape him, I want to fuck him, oh~, I want to do oh so many things to him, hurt him… **_**kill **_**him…!**_' and then he hummed as he slowly leaned in to the cook, stuck out his tongue, just about to lick the cook's lips.

"NO!" Zoro roared and flung an arm in between the two of them, stopping –how fucking weird and sick it might sound as- _himself _from doing _that_!

Sanji froze, pressing himself as much as possible up against the wall, he looked horrified at the swordsman beside him, and then down at the arm there where only inches away from his face. He took a shuddering breath, and then licked his dry lips.

"Z-zoro…?" that stare, that dark stare of his burned into his eye, right through his soul and mind. It was the look that he feared the most… it was the look that he gave his opponent before he would kill them. Sanji felt a chilly wind blowing at his sweaty back… he didn't even know until now that he was sweating.

But what Sanji didn't know was, that Zoro wasn't looking at _him_ but at someone else who's tongue where only a half an inch away from touching his lips. Zoro growled as he saw that his motion didn't help at all, as his hand and arm hand only went straight through the other's face. His other 'I' chuckled at his stupidity.

'_**Hmm~, you're more stupid than the law can allow. Heh!**_' he leaned back and stood up, still having that fucking amused look on his face as his lips curled even further up, into a sick smile. '_**But I think that I will have some more fun with him later~!**_'

"Oh no you wo-_ARGH_! Ha-ah!"

"Oi, Zoro damn it!"

He had stood up and wanted to follow after the other, but have forgotten all about his broken leg. Pain shot up through it and then the soreness in his ass and back reawakened. He fell to the floor twisting in pain, and gritting his teeth to stop himself from screaming out more. "_Don't touch me_!" he said through gritted teeth, and Sanji, who had been about to lay a comforting hand on him, took it away immediately and looked shocked at him, then he too gritted his teeth.

"Damn it, moss-head, it's _me_!" Zoro was once again not looking at him, but _past _him. He looked up to see nothing at all again. "Hey! I'm _here_! Nothing is _there_!" He said and pointed it out with waving his hand at the air beside him. But Zoro was still glaring at the spot where nothing was.

Zoro's other 'I' smirked and then chuckled darkly at the perplexed look at the blond and the angry look on himself, so to say. '_**You're **_**weak**_**, Roronoa Zoro…!**_' retreating his hand that now had been mere inches from the swordsman in pain, he stood up and towered over both the cook and himself '_**…weak…and pathetic…!**_' and then he turned around and disappeared into thin air, leaving a menacing laugh to echo in Zoro's whole mind and spirit.

"…o… oro… Hey, Zoro!"

Zoro jolted up as his eyes now landed on the blond cook who was looming over him, shaking his shoulder… in this position he even could see his hidden blind eye.

"Damn it Zoro, get back to your senses!" He tried to sound angry, irritated, but he could also hear the slight hint of fear and nervousness in it. Zoro blinked and at the confused look in his eyes, Sanji sighed and dropped his head, the tips of his golden hair just barely touching him and tickled the swordsman's nose and lips. "Don't scare me like that again," he heard him mumble, and now as he looked closer at him, he saw that he was trembling as well. He wanted to reach out to him, touch his chin… but somehow this position made him feel really uncomfortable, and he felt his heart starting to beat faster again. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes. He was right; he _was _pathetic!

A deep growl in the distance ripped the two of them out of their awkward silence that had grown between the, both froze and looked the way where the sound came from.

"Shit! We have to get out of here!" Sanji said and stood up, his heart started to beat a little bit faster again, as he heard the second growl not too far away this time. "Come on, marimo, move up!" He reached a hand down to him, but Zoro made no sign to grab it. "Zoro!" as the man did nothing he grabbed his hand himself, feeling him flinch but ignoring it, he pulled him up to a sitting position, grabbed his arm and laid it over his shoulder and then wrapped his own arm around his waist as he stood up. Zoro let him move him and did nothing before the blond motioned to move, and placed his heel into the ground. "The fuck you're doing?" the blond said. It was easily to hear the ever growing nervousness in his voice "We _have _to get the hell out of here, _now_! Our ship is just waiting down at the coast, right?"

"No," Zoro untangled himself out of Sanji's grip and tried to stand up strong, ignoring the pain in both his broken leg, his ass, his back, hell, the pain was all over his body… even in his heart "it's too late anyway," Sanji turned his neck to look the same way as the swordsman did by now, and paled. The tiger already stood right behind them, growling, like laughing at them. Zoro pushed the blond to the side and turned around fully; the motion colouring his face into a sick white colour, as he had to lean a little on his broken leg when turning around.

Zoro's fingers curled around the report he still was holding in his one hand and crumbled the papers under the pressure, as memories from back then floated back into his head together with the words from his own little 'discussion' with himself. He growled at how sick that actually sounded.

"Fucking idiot!" Sanji hissed as it hit him what it was that the swordsman was about to do, and grabbed his arm, "Move, move, move!"

"Let go of me, Sanji!" growled Zoro and ripped his arm out of his grasp. "Get out of here, I'll keep-"

That was all what was said before he felt a pang of pain shoot through his broken leg, as the blonds' foot connected to the backside of his knee. But before he ever could hit the floor, Sanji's shoulder was in front of him, and an arm laid around his waist, as he now laid over the cook's shoulder, and that same cook now started to run. "Like hell I'm going to leave you behind, you bastard!" He said and tightened his grip around the swordsman's waist, and turned around a corner in high speed. He knew that Hunter wouldn't hunt them just yet, he waited, he always did… because he 'loved' to 'play' with his 'food' and 'toy'.

"What the fuck do you think that you're do-"

"Just shut the fuck up, marimo!" Sanji cut him off with and wished that he could bash him in the head, as he started to trash around on his shoulder "speaking with you now, is out of question, you're heavy enough to begin with!"

"Then let go of me, damn it, I can-"

"Handle a shit!" he ended for him, "Shut up already and keep the hell still! I don't have those gorilla-arms as you have, so quit it already!"

They had finally got outside and Sanji felt his heart do a little flip-flop. Hunter trusted his own strength a bit too much to think that he would be able to stop them, before they ever would reach the coast and get on board of their ship so they could get the hell out of here… and then to be hunted around all over again.

"Oi, cook! I _can _run!" Came Zoro's answer suddenly after a long time of silence, only being broken by Sanji's pants and naked feet patting down at the stoned road.

"Like hell that you can run, idiot! Your _leg _is _broken_, damn it!" '_Yeah, and that's all because of me… stupid fucker that I am!_' he cursed at himself in the end, and quickened his pace even more.

Suddenly he stopped and almost dropped to the knees, as he reached the island's only big harbour. He couldn't believe this! This… this was impossible, right? Just a nightmare… right?

"Don't tell me…!"

"Oi, Sanji? What's wrong?"

"The ship…" Zoro turned his neck as much as he could so he could see the same as the blond did. "…the ship is gone!"

"You sure that you're at the right place?"

"Zoro, I saw you come. The Sunny docked right beside the Mini Merry two… right here… they're both gone!" This couldn't be true. This _damn hell couldn't _be _true_!

"He knew it," gasped Zoro out as he thought about it all, "He knew it all along that they were gone… he sent them away… or something… that's why he let us run this far."

"No, no!" Sanji couldn't, _wouldn't _believe at this! What… what had he done to them? Where _were _they? Where was the ship? "Per-perhaps they just moved a bit further down the coast… yeah, that's it," he tried to convince himself and started moving in another direction, following the coast.

"Sanji, you know just as well as I do, that the rest of this island is covered by tall walls of rocks… there's only the beach that we can see over there to the left,"

Sanji looked at him, "Marimo? That direction is called 'right'!"

Zoro paused for a second, and then glared the best he could at the blond. "You damn hell know what my point is, cook!" he growled at him and tried to get down, off the cook's shoulder. "Hey, Sanji, let me down now."

"N-no, they, they're just down here, we-we'll make it, just wait and see,"

"Sanji," Zoro sighed, knowing the defeat and cruel reality when it came "they're gone, god knows where, but they're all gone." Sanji stopped in his walking, and he could feel him starting to shake. "We're trapped here,"

"W-we'll just take his ship then,"

"You really think that he would leave it unsecured so we just could take it as we wished? Beside; did you even _see _any ships at all?" Sanji shivered even more, as the realisation just wouldn't let him keep hanging to their only hope… a hope that was impossible… outright impossible. He could feel how the tears began to press on of the insides of his eyes, and he no longer could hold them back. He heard Zoro sigh in defeat.

"Sanji, put me down now… please," Sanji did as he was told, and let the swordsman stand on his one healthy leg. Zoro looked at him, but Sanji couldn't look him into the eyes. He still just couldn't understand their bad luck. They were trapped! They were trapped to stay on this cursed island, and he couldn't look into the swordsman's eyes and see the sad truth in them.

"The-they'll get back, to get us," he tried to cheer up with "We'll just have to keep hidden until then, your leg-"

"He would never let us wait like that, you know it. He'll find us before they'll ever get back to this cursed island," At least he wasn't alone to think of this island as being cursed. Suddenly Zoro froze, and he felt the hand there had rested on his shoulder for –god know how long- tighten and starting to shake.

"We can't keep on running,"

"I know that you idiot!" Sanji growled back, not at all that happy to hear the swordsman sounding so defeated. "I just need to get your ass in safe, and then,"

"It's me who he's after not,"

"…'you'? Is that what you where about to say? ' It's me who he's after, not you'? Damn fucker! He don't care who he get's at first! He'll come haunting the other one of us down until he got us both! Until he have satisfied his sick brain! Didn't you hear him? No matter of what, he'll keep me as his fucking '_fuck-pet_', after he '_killed'_ you!"

They were both silent for another long time. This didn't get them anywhere at all. He knew that he had to get Zoro into safety, no matter how much the idiot wanted to beat the hell crap out of Hunter as well, for all that he had done to him. But Zoro couldn't fight shit against him, when not even being able to take one step to the side, and the thing that he even was seeing things there weren't there… the episode earlier still troubled him a bit. Sanji was scared, of course he was, but mostly he was scared for that Hunter would get his fingers in Zoro again, and give him some of that 'stuff' that he had given Sanji back then… He didn't want Zoro to be put through more of this shit. He didn't wa-!

Then suddenly a lot of things happened within a blink of an eye, he didn't see what occurred before he was roughly pushed to the side. It was like that time suddenly went really slow, almost stopped, and all sound disappeared, as he fell slowly to the ground. Zoro's hand reached at him, showing that it had been him who had pushed him, his back turned to him as he faced something there was about to jump at him. A tiger… _Hunter_! He widened his visible eye and reached his arm out to grab him, hold him, stop whatever that was going to happen next, but of course it was impossible to stop it. He said his name, but he couldn't even hear his own panicked voice. He _knew _that he was panicking.

Then time suddenly went fast again and all sounds returned back. Hunter's loud deep growl was the first thing he heard, as the tiger suddenly jumped at the swordsman and bit down in his shoulder. Zoro's face contorted with pain as the teeth went deeper into his flesh, his body was weakened to begin with, and also having a broken leg, he couldn't carry the weight of the big tiger, as it fell down together with him.

"_Zoro_? Fuck!" He scrambled to get up as the tiger released the swordsman's shoulder, and Zoro panted and writhed in pain. Damn legs! Why couldn't they cooperate with him just for _once _when really needed? The tiger stepped back, and slowly it transformed to the form in-between, and then finally, into a full-grown human. Hunter smirked down at his 'prey', and as Zoro looked up at him with that bloody look in his eyes that never should have been there in the first place –the look of horror, realisation, angst and abandonment-, he leaned over the swordsman and slammed his fist straight to his head. Zoro was out cold at once. "_**NOOO**_!"

Sanji finally came up on his legs, but it was too late. Hunter turned his way and grabbed his throat just as he came into his reach, didn't even pay his kick any attention that –he swore- broke two of his ribs, and then lifted him up from the ground.

"I told you, that I want my fun at first… I promised you to see him suffer before your eyes, right?" he said with his sadistic smile. Sanji kicked at him, but somehow he just couldn't reach him. Fuck! "Suffer till he goes all mad… remember?"

"Leave him alone, you bloody psychopathic…. _MURDER!_" Sanji sputtered at him and scratched his hands with his nails to force him to let go off him. "Just… just take me for all what you want then, but," he took a deep shuddering breath, anger and fear mixed inside of him, he paused his scratching and went still, staring at something behind the tiger-man, before glaring into his golden eyes and hissed "just let _him_ go!"

"No," Hunter said simply as he walked away with him to a thick tree nearby. Sanji had a really bad feeling about this, and began to fight even more to get free again, scratching the man's hands till they bleed, kicked after him, he even tried to bite him, but that was pretty impossible. "I need my revenge!" Sanji's eyes widened as Hunter moved him to the left, laid a hand to his head, "The fun has only just begun," and then with full force slammed his head into the tree. Sanji blacked out at once.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

"…_hah… nooh-…!"_

"…_hmm, you're so wonderful__…"_

He was slipping in and out of sleep…

"…_hhhhr! Mmm-nnn!"_

Sounds of springs creaking gave his sleepy mind a hint of what was happening, but still it wouldn't understand _what _it was, and just wanted to keep on sleeping.

"…_more… no, more…!"_

"_Shhhh~!"_

Sanji groaned by the insulting sounds interrupting his sleep, his mind wanting to understand what kind of sounds it was, but still couldn't or rather _wouldn't_. He furrowed his brows and made a move to turn around, but found himself not being able to do so. The sounds kept on, and it irritated him even more. He tried to go back to sleep, but something back in his mind kept nagging him, and as he rolled his head to one side, he suddenly remembered it all over again as a heavy headache reawakened. '_Shit! My head hurts,_' he thought, and then fought to open up his eyes, but it seemed that his eyelids were heavier than he first thought. Then his muscles started to work a little again and as he worked his fingers, he found out that his left arm felt all stiff. His eyes finally opened, but everything was blurred, the sounds around him still sounded like he was hearing them all from underneath some water. Water… he moistened his mouth there felt all dry –he needed water- and even his throat hurt, as had someone poured sand down into it and moved it around somehow so it had scratched the sensitive skin inside of it.

He rolled his head back so he laid straight. Blinking with his eyes a ceiling slowly came into focus.

He had no idea of for how long that he had been out, but it felt like hours, if not like days. That sound interrupted his train of thoughts, as he tried to figure out for how long he had been out… and where the heck he was right now. What he could see so far, it looked like he was back at one of the hotel rooms, and that he was lying on the hard floor.

A groan, soft heavy moans that fastened, and a low voice begging someone to stop, turned all of his alarm clocks on, and he looked the way where the source of the sounds came from. His eyes widened at once as his brain finally understood what all those noises had been. He couldn't believe his eyes what he was seeing. It scared him, shocked him, and angered him to no end.

Fingers clenched and unclenched in the fabric of the soft bed sheet, as a heavy sweaty body was roughly pushed down into it. The bedsprings creaked even more as the movements became faster and rougher, and the sound of muffled moans and pants kept on getting louder.

Zoro's head pressed hard down into the sheets, teeth marking his bloodied lips as he tried to bite his own sounds away, but apparently it was useless. A tear rolled down from his eye, collecting with the thin lay of sweat covering his face and then ran faster down into the white sheets.

Sanji barely blinked. He couldn't see the swordsman's face, only the blood running from his lips and the tear rolling down along his cheek… he didn't even know _if _he even wanted to see his face.

A satisfied growl pulled Sanji's attention to the one who was looming above Zoro, and suddenly looked into two golden eyes -Hunter snickered by the shocked expression painted all over the blonds' face. He scraped his nails down along Zoro's legs and pressed them further down against the teen's chest. Said teen still fought with to keep his voice low –oh how he would like to hear it as loud as before…!

He leaned down and licked teasingly at Zoro's mouth, watching the reaction of the blond, who looked utterly lost, but he still could see that angered and disgusted look in that single ocean blue eye.

Sanji wanted to rip that son of a bitch off Zoro, who kept fucking him like nothing was wrong, and damn hell smirking at him all the while, looking mockingly at him as he licked the blood away from Zoro's mouth. His hands trembled as they clenched, ignoring the pain in his left hand and that the bandage wrapped around it was getting a nice deep red colour by now, as he tried to give the fuckhead the most menacing look he could muster… but no matter of what, he still couldn't do anything other than look as shocked as he felt too. He wanted to jump up and kick his head in, but no matter how much he tried, his body wouldn't listen to him at all.

'_Fuck!_'

Hunter chuckled. "Seems our little _friend _here has woken up, Roronoa," he purred into the young swordsman's ear, never stopping to abusing his rear; he wanted to fuck him raw, but he knew that the worst pain for this man was, if he did it as gentle as possible with him. Zoro froze, but didn't look in the direction of where the cook was. Hunter thrust in hard in the same time and Zoro just barely managed to cover his mouth in time to kill the moan there wanted to escape his lips. Hunter chuckled and licked his earlobe gently, sending friction through the young swordsman's body. "Look at him," he moaned, but the teen only closed his eyes tight together.

He would _not _look at him… it would be too embarrassing. Fuck! He had hoped for that the blond would sleep throughout all of this. But of course fate didn't want the same. Suddenly he felt two finger presses into his eyeballs and forced his eyelids to open. Hunter smiled mockingly at him, before he pressed his palm against his cheek and then forced his head to look to the left.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw the blond. Sanji stared at him, utterly lost, but, he could also see the look of disgust in that blue eye. He wanted to look away as he felt his cheek heat up, but Morrin's hand kept his head at place. Even though his fingers no longer was holding his eyelids open, he still couldn't close his eyes… it was like he was in trance as his grey eyes locked together with a single blue. Sanji just laid there on the floor, caught in the motion of standing up. None of them said a word.

Then Morrin moved again inside of him, as gentle and lovingly as possible. Zoro moaned out loud, the sound making the blond widen his visible eye even more… and the look of disgust getting clearer in his face.

'_He's disgusted at seeing me like this,_' Zoro thought as he felt his climax getting closer… he felt so wonderful, and so tired. He bit his lips, feeling disgusted at himself all as well. '_Damn it! If he'd just been rough to me, aggressive, fucked me hard, violated me the worst thinkable way, I could live with that._' He gasped, his breath catching in his throat, and he almost screamed in delight as Morrin's fingers curled around his penis and pumped him. '_It would feel more like a rape, if he hadn't been this gentle. Damn it! Hurt me! Hurt me, for god's sake! I don't want to feel this good!_'

He could see Sanji's features changing; the look of hate burned in his eye… and Zoro could really understand him; he just laid there and took it… like the _whore _he was… just as Morrin had whispered into his ear just a moment ago "_My little whore…!_"

He was getting closer to the edge, and though his body was in such an ecstasy, he cursed at himself in his mind, yelled at himself, roared and screamed to himself to stop feeling so good about being fucked by _him_! The worst part was when he finally came and moaned out long and loud like a fucking _whore _who would spread his or her legs to anybody in the near.

Morrin chuckled above him as he loaded himself inside of the teen, and as said teen went all numb. He leaned down to his face again, licked his cheek, placing small kisses on his throat, his nose, and then finally, after licking around the teen's lips, he took said lips and kissed him ever so passionately... laughing out loud in his mind over his victory.

Zoro was all too weak to even move an arm by now, and could do nothing other than to close his eyes in disgust. It felt so nice and so good, that he was getting sick at himself.

Sanji would hate him now, he just knew it… and he wouldn't blame him for it. That look of disgust, that furious look that took over it and then that stare of pure hate… Zoro didn't blame him, not at all.

Morrin put on his clothes and moved away from the bed, chuckling, and then reached a hand down to run through the teen's hair. Zoro clenched his eyes as tight together as possible. He wanted to attack him, but then again not. He felt so tired, so exhausted that he just wanted to fall asleep right here and now… and then to never wake up again.

He couldn't stand to see that look on the cook's face again.

"You're such a good whore, Zoro-kun~," purred the psycho into his ear, Zoro clenched his teeth hard together, almost broke them by the force.

Sanji was too shocked to even move his little finger. He just laid there, his one healthy arm holding him up, as he couldn't rip his eye off the swordsman lying in the bed, getting patted on the head by the fucker who whispered something into his ear. He was furious, mostly furious at himself that he hadn't jumped up and kicked that shit-head off Zoro, who had laid there all limp and just taken it. No wonder. Zoro looked all exhausted and ready to pass out any second from the moment his face was forced to look in his direction. If he hadn't known any better he would have said that Hunter had fucked him into bliss… but since he had been through the same 'treatment' he knew the shame would came just about now, after being in that bliss, after being given oh so much 'love'. Hunter had done the same shit to him, and he remembered how disgusted he felt at himself right after it. That was also why he couldn't look into anyone's faces right after that; he felt too dirty, because his body had liked it.

The gleam, that strong light that normally was in Zoro's eyes, were all gone by now, they looked dull and lost… it was that look that he hated to see on the swordsman; it didn't belong to his beautiful face.

As Hunter passed by him, their eyes met, and Hunter just smirked even more at him, as Sanji glared up at him. That fuck-head! Then, he just left the room, not even bothering to lock the door, and left the two of them to be alone.

It took several minutes for Zoro to finally look away and just stare up in the ceiling, as he tried to steady his breathing as well. It hurt, every intake of air burned in his lungs… but it wasn't the only thing that hurt. His whole body hurt, though he had been 'treated so well' in this room. His anus, his back, they hurt so much… so much that he barely could describe the pain.

He sensed someone looming over him after some long minutes. As a hand touched his chin he stiffened and opened his eyes at once. His breath caught in his throat as he recognized that familiar smell, that once calmed him so much, as he looked up into one single ocean-blue eye, looking at him with an expression he couldn't read.

Sanji pulled his hand back fast as if he had just burned it in the fire, as Zoro suddenly stiffened. Two grey eyes -one looking pretty beaten up; it had dark-blue circles and yellowish and green marks around it- stared up at him, frightened to no end. "Zoro," he whispered, his voice sounding raw, as he felt a hole grow inside of his heart when he saw the ever so strong swordsman looking so beaten, lost, defeated and… 'gone'…! He didn't look like the Zoro he knew, this one, the person laying in this bed, looked more like a scared kid that just had been violated by a psycho, who just barely let him live. He fought with himself whether or not to run his fingers through that greenish hair of his, until his eye scanned over the beaten up body, and landed far down where his legs still laid spread, sluggish and weak. Underneath him he could see something red. Alarm clocks ringing loudly in his mind he took one long step to the side to look closer… what he saw was something that made his stomach turn and his face pale.

Blood still seeped out from his ass, together with a lot of white semen, colouring the white sheet into a disgusting red colour… deep red. But not only that, it was more like the wounds. The way Zoro was laying, spread wide before him, he just barely could see a rift going from just outside his ass, and defiantly going deep inside of him. Shit! Shit shit shit! He unconsciously he moved in between the swordsman's legs, who moved a bit uneasy in the bed, but he didn't register that. '_how deep is that wound?_' was all he could think, and before he even could stop himself, his one finger was already inside of Zoro, trying to follow the line of the wound.

Zoro jolted and screamed out loud by the touch, both of the shock of the cook suddenly putting a finger inside of him, but also because of the pain it send through him. He tried to move away, his breathing getting faster again, while his heart almost burst out through his chest. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? '_Is he trying to…?_' just the thought of it almost stopped his breathing and he tried to pull even further away… but his arms, his legs and his body was all too weak, and he barely moved an inch away from the blond cook. '_No Sanji… p-please…!_'

Sanji almost fell backwards at the sudden outburst from the swordsman, and only then he caught himself in what he was doing, and pulled his finger out at once. "Sorry, I-I didn't, I mean I… I…" he trailed off and looked down at the finger there for a moment ago had been inside of the swordsman; it was all covered in fresh blood, and something white and yellowish that he knew wasn't semen. '_Oh fuck! No no no no! This isn't good! This isn't good at all!_' Not only did the wounds inside of the teen's ass bleed, but there was also inflammation in them, and if Zoro didn't get treated by a _real _doctor very soon… the swordsman would die of the infections!

While he panicked, another voice inside of his head screamed loud to him; '_**This is all YOUR fault! Sanji!**__'_

"Damn it marimo, stop giving me that look," he croaked weakly, and looked away from those blaming grey eyes. Zoro looked away as well, slowly dozing off. He blinked and shook his head.

"Sanji," he tried to work his tongue, but the words came out sluggish. The blond, sitting at the bedside lifted his head, as if telling him that he was listening. "Get out of here, while you can…!" The sudden movements in the bed make him flinch, and just in that same moment he cursed himself at getting nervous over just such a little thing. '_My nerves are getting thinner… is it that drug-thing doing it?_' he groaned and laid an arm –that felt like weighing a ton- over his eyes '_I'm not feeling like myself at all,_'

"Bastard!" Sanji suddenly roared after glaring down at the swordsman and then grabbed his shoulders, yanking him up into a sitting position. Zoro gritted his teeth as pain shut up from his ass and all the way up through his spine. Fuck it hurt! But he refused to say anything at all. Sanji self made a face as he saw the swordsman's face pale even more. "Like I would leave you behind, you damn son of a bitch," though he said it to him… the cursing was more meant to himself.

"Idiot! Like I could run around like this!" he sneered back, slowly getting irritated at the cook, who didn't get a fuck of that he just wanted him in safe. "My leg is broken, my ass and back hurts like a fuck, and I've already lost too much of blood!"

"So what?" Sanji levelled his voice "I'm not that fucking weak that I can't carry you! Beside, when had a broken leg or losing too much of blood ever stopped you? You were even ready to cut off both of your feet back at Little Garden, and then fight against that shitty Mr. 3! How should this ever be any different?"

"Because there's no use in running away!" Zoro levelled his voice as well, getting even angrier for each word he heard coming out of that trashcan that the cook called his mouth. "There's no hope!"

"There's always hope as long as we are alive! And who the hell ever said that we were running away?"

"Then what the hell are you talking about 'getting out of here'?"

Sanji's nails almost went through the beaten skin, as he saw the blood on the sheets, he knew that it not only was the swordsman's ass there was bleeding '_fuck-head __h__as reopened all of his wounds when he… damn it!_' He wheezed as he took a deep breath, stopping himself from wanting to shake some senses into the damn swordsman.

"What the hell do you think? This is also _my _fight, Zoro! He not only hurt me, he hurt _you _as well! I want to get you out of here!"

"And what? Come back and fight him? He's too strong, Sanji!"

"Oh-hoho~! Look who's talking? I never thought that would ever stop you, shitty swordsman!"

"I might be an idiot, but I'm not foolhardy!"

"No? Then how did you then get all those battle-scars then?"

"It has _nothing _to do with it!"

"It has _everything _to do with it, you bloody marimo! And you know what? Fuck you! You stay here and get some _rest_!"

Sanji hated the face the swordsman gave him now, that damn sad smile as he looked defeated up at him. "Glad that you're listening to me at once, cook," he said calmly, but Sanji could still hear the deep sorrow in his voice. He groaned in frustration.

"I'll never listen to you, you fuck-head! I meant; 'stay here and get some sleep, while I'll go and try to find your swords, or something else so we can steady your leg a little'! Geez! Sometimes you're even slower than Luffy!"

"Guess you're right," Sanji stood up and looked down at the swordsman, at his sacked shoulders as his arms landed soft between his spread legs and looked at something far behind what this room ever could show. He wanted to slap him for saying that, but he had got enough of bruises… and second; he had harmed him enough as well. The picture of Zoro lying defenceless underneath him, beaten, bloodied as he gave him that weak sad smile of his while _he_ raped _him_, went back into his mind and he shivered visibly at it.

"What ever, marimo, just… don't do anything stupid, kay?"

"Sanji?" The blond stopped at the door, hand almost touching the handle as he moved his head just a bit to the right. Zoro looked at him, giving him that fucking weak smile of his again. "It's okay," the swordsman sighed defeated. Sanji gritted his teeth and flung the door open as he rushed out through it.

'_I have to hurry!_'

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN: Yeah, okay then, so there'll be one chapter more than expected –damn, I just have a hard time to end this story –mumbles grumble- and then there'll be an epilogue as well… I think –nervous smile- **

**Anyway, I hope that you still like the story, the blog-bunnies has been trying to infect my brain, so I'm not all that sure that the chapter is okay, but please tell me, no? ^o^**

**Everyone! Please Review & Review and give me that last hard push so I'll be faster in writing and I'll be able to write a good ending to this story as well XD Nille likes many reviews and the more the faster she'll write *^o^***

**Take care, everyone! Have a nice summer!**

**See you all at the next chapter~!**

**~Pernille**

_**Answers on reviews from chapter twenty-seven part two:**_

_tazx x x: LOL! Well then, looks like that I hit the right spot, huh? Hehe. I'm an evil writer, I know~ –devilish smile- but I'm glad to hear that you liked it anyway ^o^_

_**lemonlimediddies: His love to Sanji is indeed very deep, and he knows that Sanji hates what he has done… when times come to where they have time to think things trough, it's only then that the silent misunderstandings will come. But no matter of what; they'll both still love each other, for sure ^o^**_

_Pervy Otaku: Ah yeah, I confess that I got a bit inspired by ROM-13's 'Spit out your Soul' just right there__… anyone who reads this I can only say; please go and read her stories; she's one of the worlds GREATEST Doujinshi-ka, together with Yamato. Honestly!_

_Yes, I know that the whole hand into Zoro's ass is a REALLY dangerous business… if not careful, he could die of the infection there'll come, so… hell, Zoro's in deep shit, so say it nice!  
Who knows if Hunter wants to get a three some? He's sick enough to want to, no? XDD_

…_And yeah, you ARE weird… really… weird… welcome on board on the ship of weird people! –laughs out loud- the weird, psychotic, perverted AND brain loose people! BWAHAHAHAHA! ;p _

_And, well, my dearest friend, I really hope that you liked the update ^o^;_

_**LunaticV: LOL You don't think so that I should tell them that it was 'you' who gave me the idea to the Fisting-scene? Naa, don't worry, I would never tell… Argh DAMN IT! –deadpanned- I just said it out loud! –horror- XDD I was actually done with this chapter for a long while ago… but then after I got your last message I chose to read it through again and then ended up with deleting seven pages and rewriting the ending of this chapter XDD but hey, here you have it! ^o^**_

_alguien22792: Yes, sadly enough he did. Doctor Morrin is a sick bastard, to think about that he hadn't let Zoro alone, when it all was his own fault to begin with! It's Morrin's own fault that he lost everything; his clinic, his wife and even his daughter and all of his friends, who all turned their back to him… And now he turned into a psychopath! I feel sorry for both Zoro and Sanji as well, honestly, I do! _

_Thanks for your review~! I'm glad to see that you liked it so much ^^, but mind you, the 'fisting' wasn't my idea to begin with, someone told me about it and then… well… perverted sick mind suddenly took over my fingers as they wrote down the words XDD –bad excuse, huh? LOL_


	31. Last Sentence before Sunrise Part 1

_**Big thanks to LunaticV-chan for hanging on for so long and helping me with beta-reading so many chapters of this story.**_

_**Honestly! What should I ever have done without you? Thanks for making me mad back then… it was the beginning to a great friendship! *hugs you***_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_How can you see into my eyes__…_

_Like open doors?_

_How can you reach for me…_

_When I close my eyes for you?_

_Wake me up!_

_Hold me like never before,_

_I can't wake up,_

_So please don't give up!_

_Frozen inside, I see nothing_

_But the dark sides of myself and the life._

_Safe me! Please call my name and __save_

_Me from the nothing that I fear._

_Bring me back inside, _

_Away from the coldness and hopelessness_

_That I feel. _

_Please hold me like never before._

_I can't wake up, so please yell my name!_

_Scream it…!_

**29. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-****Part 1-**

**Last Sentence before**** Sunrise**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sanji's eyebrow twitched as he glared up at the man standing before him. He took a drag of a cigarette that he had got from the pack he had taken from the idiot -now lying unconscious on the floor behind him with a broken jaw- and blew out a large cloud of smoke. He almost hummed at the wonderful taste that he had missed so much; the nicotine always helped him to cool down a little. He removed his cigarette from between his lips and pointed it at the red haired man standing before him. It was the same man that he had been speaking with earlier, yesterday, the day before yesterday, hell, he didn't even know how long he had been here, but who the hell cared about that now? It was the one who he had 'chatted' with and smoked a cigarette with before he went on 'tiger-hunting', though it was the tiger that had caught him in the end.

"I'm only saying this once, shit-head, move or I'll kick your sorry ass into the next year!" by all good manners, they were still enemies… right?

The man smirked at him and pulled his shoulders. "Sorry kid, but I have to get you out of here,"

"Like hell you are, you bastard, I'm not leaving this place without the marimo! So forget it!"

"You know, this whole place will soon blow off, so you better with coming with us,"

Sanji took his cigarette back in between his teeth and smirked around it "Really? Then you just have to hurry up and move that shitty ass of yours so I can pass by, I have to get something my friend 'dropped' earlier!" the man chewed on that for a moment, and that was enough time for Sanji to jump up and send a kick his way, to his surprise, the man caught his foot with ease. "Oi! Let go of it, damn it!" he said as he tried to yank his foot back with no luck.

"Don't you think it's weird that Hunter let the door stay unlocked, and didn't even bother to either strap you down or place some guards outside your door?" The change in the man's voice made Sanji to look up into his scarred face. He thought fast and his visible eye widened at once.

"You don't think-"

"No, I 'don't think' it… I _know _it was a _trap_ to get _you _out of there. Now, come here,"

"Like _hell_ I will now!" The blond roared furiously. He jumped and sent him another kick, but changed his aim as he could see that the man was ready to grab that foot as well, and send it full force in between his legs instead. The man gasped and released his other foot at once and fell unconsciously to the floor; passed out at the sudden strong pain at a certain place.

Sanji left no time to check if he would come back up and go after him again –probably he wouldn't be able to _walk_ straight the next few weeks with those _smashed potatoes_- and hurried back to where he had come from.

'_Fuck! How come that I hadn't seen that? It was so fucking obvious that even a five-year-old could have seen that coming!_' He speed up even more, ignoring the stinging pain in his arm and in his thigh where he also had a wound from where he had been shot, as he turned yet another corner. '_I have to get there! I have to get there before HE would get there!_'

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Zoro didn't look up as the door opened and closed… not before he heard the lock getting turned around. '_Cook?_' he thought, but then furrowed his brows '_No, it's not his steps,_' He tilted his head just enough so he could see the intruder and furrowed his brows even more. Morrin stood at the door with something in his hands, smirking ever so brightly and mockingly. Zoro glared at him the best he could, but knew that the effect wasn't as strong, with him looking as weak as he did now. He was still panting, and his vision threatened to blur out at any moment.

"Tired, Zoro-kun?"

"…" Zoro didn't answer and just fought to keep his menacing glare at the psycho.

"Oh? Not in the speaking-mood, hmm? Well, and I even brought you something that I know that you would like to have." Still Zoro said nothing, but widened his eyes in surprise as he saw his three swords being tossed onto the bed, right beside him. He sat up just a little, biting the wince away as the movement hurt like a bitch, and looked down on them, not believing his eyes.

Then after a moment or two, after checking if it really was his swords and if they were all in good condition or not, he finally spoke "Why?" he asked and finally looked up at the man with a dark glare. Morrin smiled at the weak glare that was sent his way, and at the teen's pale but suspicious face. He ignored the question at first.

"Why do you keep on fighting?" he asked curiously, as he lifted his head and literally looked down at him. "There's no use, Zoro-kun!" he almost said in a whisper. Zoro watched his every step as Morrin stepped around the bed, but suddenly the man was gone. Zoro turned around as fast as his body and back allowed, hands on his newest sword and ready to pull it out for use… but the man was gone. Suddenly he froze as he felt two large strong arms sneak around his waist and a heavy head resting on his shoulder as he whispered into his ear. He felt a little stick to his neck, but didn't give it as much a thought. "No one wants a weak whore like you on their ship anymore."

"Let go of me!" wheezed the young swordsman back as he tried to get free. Hunter squeezed him just a little and Zoro gritted his teeth at the pain from the pressure on his wounded back.

"You can't even stand up and fight… you let so many things happen to your blond friend… they know it's all your fault,"

"It's not!" he tried once again to free himself, but without any use; Morrin was stronger than him in the given moment.

"You're just a burden to them,"

"I'm-"

"Really not? But… that was not what your captain told me just a moment ago… right, Monkey D. Luffy…?" Zoro stopped as he heard another pair of steps closing up on them. The weird thing was that these steps he knew all too well. He slowly looked up and was met with a dark glare from underneath a too familiar straw hat.

"L-Luffy…?"

Luffy crossed his arms and stopped about four feet away from the bed.

"_Zoro_,"

The spiteful voice alarmed him. Luffy never spoke to anybody in his crew like that, other than to those villains he was about to kick their asses on. He tilted his head just a bit more, and the light coming from the lamp hanging from the ceiling gave his dark eyes a dangerous gleam… a _hateful _look…!

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Sanji moved as fast as he could as he sprinted down the corridors. He panted as he ran, almost fell as he skidded around a corner, and then hurried off in high speed again. "Damn it, how far did I even go? Shit! I can't find it!" his heart beat faster, his pulse was high and for some weird way he was getting dizzy. "Shit shit shit shit shit!" He turned yet another corner; if he wouldn't calm down just a little he would never be able to find that damn door in his stressed state.

His heart suddenly gave one hard painful beat. _Ba-BOUM! _"Urgh!" he grabbed his shirt and stumbled into the nearest wall. He slid down along it and crouched down as he pressed his hands harder against his chest. He felt dizzier than before. His lungs burned as he took a sharp intake of air. His hands started to shake as he felt a prickling sensation spread around inside of him, coming from his heart. "Shit!" he cursed, his voice hoarse, and knocked his head back into the wall while panting. "Take it easy, Sanji, stop freaking out." He told himself. Yet again Chopper's warning from back when he got the pills came back to him… if he didn't take it easy –his one hand reached automatically into his pants pocket- then his heart would not… -he shook his head, biting his lips furiously at the thought. Then as his hand felt nothing in his pocket, it suddenly remembered that there was no glass with pills since it had been smashed to the floor earlier and probably been tossed out along with the pills. He clenched his fist and with a loud groan he hammered it down on the floor. Fuck! He did _not _need this shit right now.

He closed his eyes, tried to calm himself by taking slow breath of air, though it helped a little, it wasn't enough… but he didn't have time for that. He pushed himself off from the floor and –stumbling a little in the beginning- was about to run off again… until his eyes landed on something familiar. A statue.

"I've been this way before," he realised, and then stopped up and looked up at the number of the door he stood right in front of. "308," he looked further down the corridor, the way he had come from and frowned "I got too far." He moved slowly back from where he had come from "Damn it, but I didn't see 278 anywhere, I-" He halted as he saw the next sign where the number stood and quirked a brow "201? The hell?" He let out a frustrated loud growl as he speeded up and ran as fast as he could the way he had come from. "Fuck! When the hell did he switch the numbers out with each other? That _fucker_!" He knew the door he should find, damn hell he had passed it just a minute ago because there was a wrong number on it and made him doubt if it _was _that door or not.

A minute… a hell of shitty things could happen on one fucking minute!

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Zoro couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't even believe his ears as he heard those words float out from his captain's mouth. He sat there, on his knees in the bed and stared dumfounded at his young captain, still trying to comprehend the words that just had been spat at him. Luffy's dark eyes never left him, never looked anywhere else, but kept that menacing stare at him, but he also could see the hurt feelings deep inside of them. Then that sad look came back to his eyes, and it almost hurt more than the hateful stare.

"I actually expected better of you, Zoro," he said, his voice low, almost a whisper by now "I honestly thought that I could trust you, and yet, here you are and let _him-_" he nodded his head at Doctor Morrin, who stood and smirked at them "-hurt Sanji so much. I thought that you promised me to take care of it! I thought that you said that you'd save him!" then _that_ look came back into his eyes "But I was wrong about you, Zoro, all the time. You're _nothing_ if _this _is you; letting your nakama getting hurt –didn't you say that you even _loved _him? Or… was it all just a lie?"

"Luffy, no, I-"

"You're nothing but a _whore _marimo," Zoro froze at the familiar voice and now saw the cook step out from behind Luffy, lit himself a cigarette, and then when his gaze landed on him, he felt like he was going to be frozen to death by that cold stare "To love a whore? Tch! I wouldn't even accept such a thing as my _first mate_!"

Zoro was speechless; why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he defend himself, why-?

"Then it's settled then, right captain?" Nami now stepped forward from behind the raven as well, stepping up to his other side, giving the swordsman that same menacing look.

Luffy sighed and finally dropped his head, "I'm afraid it is,"

"I will step forward as the new first mate," she said with an exultant smile.

"What? '_The new_'-?"

"We don't need something like you, marimo. Tch! Fucker been playing with me all the time, making me believe that I _was _something, 'loved', making my mind getting all confused… and then this is what I get!"

"Cook, you _know _it's not true! I-" Sanji's cold, menacing stare stopped him –why was he suddenly shivering so much?

"As if I ever would be with a man to begin with and yet alone with _you_? Don't make me laugh, marimo! And all that other stuff? It was _you _who pushed all the time! _You _used me! I never wanted it to begin with, you bloody _faggot_!"

Zoro stopped breathing for a moment, his head hurt, his heart broke and splintered. But he was right… right? He had pushed him? Sanji didn't wanted him to begin with, but he pushed him, _forced _him into… _this_, whatever you would call it. Zoro looked down, he didn't listen to the flood of words that came now, he didn't _have _to listen, cause his breaking heart already understood the words which were thrown at him.

He had used Sanji…

…Sanji didn't love him to begin with…

…Sanji _hated _him…

Suddenly he felt lost… why didn't he fight back? He normally would do that, right? Not just sit there and take it all, but what could he answer on? What could he say? Their accusations where right… he was nothing than a dirty _faggot _who… did Sanji just now say something about _him_ raping the blond? Did he really do that? Did he… oh god, he had? Hadn't he?

"Such trash as you, a _faggot_," the words were literally spit out of Nami's mouth like venom.

"Doesn't deserve to live!" He was surprised about to hear Luffy end that sentence, but his thoughts was such a big mess, that he didn't react on them, his mind had went all blank, and he just stared empty out before him. Until something black covered his vision. Zoro dared to look up, and met Sanji's almost pitiful look as the blond crouched down to come into eyelevel with him.

"You know how to use a sword, right?"

Zoro widened his eyes as it finally dwelled on him _what _nonsense they all had been speaking about. He felt his heart race as Sanji unsheathed Wado Ichimonji and placed her in his trembling hand. Zoro looked down at his sword… no, _Kuina's _sword…!

Sanji's smile around his cigarette widened. "You know what to do, marimo!" it wasn't a question, but more like an order. Zoro looked heartbroken at his ex-lover. Why?

"It's a captain's order…!" Said Luffy from behind the blond, arms crossed as he stared down at the swordsman with his dark eyes. Nami almost looked like she enjoyed this. And Sanji… Sanji's smirk only grew even wider, as he felt his hand act on its own. He panted, he could feel his hand trembling, and therefore grabbed the hilt with his other hand to steady the sword. He moved it up, halting for a moment as he felt the grief, the sorrow almost collecting in his throat and choking him.

What was he doing? But… they didn't need him… something like _him_! He _couldn't _stop his hands, even if he wanted to, he couldn't stop thinking on anything else, other than to pierce the blade of Kuina's white sword right through his heart.

Here would the life of the Pirate Hunter –now pirate-, Roronoa Zoro, the one who dreamed about to become the best swordsman in the world, end; in a bed, half naked and as a bloody _faggot-whore;_ Morrin's toy!

Sanji's smile almost split his face into two as the sword was raised high enough so the tip of it only was an inch from the swordsman's heart. "Do it…!" he whispered, before he disappeared into a thin cloud of smoke, together with both Luffy and Nami, leaving a menacing laugher to ring in the swordsman's ears, as a door was slammed open, going right through them. Zoro didn't see this, he ignored it and with a deep sigh he moved the sword just a bit further up, his heart racing so much that it even hurt. He ignored the loud scream, or rather; he didn't hear it. He closed his eyes… and stabbed!

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Sanji slammed the door open as he finally had found the door, and paled in the doorway as he took in what was about to happen in the room; Zoro had raised his white precious sword and was about to let it run through his chest. His eyes were closed, his brows relaxed and his lips a thin line on his face, as he kneeled on the bed.

Hunter roared of laugher, laughed at the perplexed look on the blonds' face.

"BWAHAHA! I _told_ you that I would let you see Roronoa die before your eyes! Heart and mind broken! BWAHA!" Oh, this was just so wonderful to look at.

"ZORO! DON'T!" the blond roared in horror as the swordsman's hands stopped right above his green head, and then, to his horror and nightmare, he stabbed.

Time felt like it went all too slow, slow for him as he wanted to move as fast as he could towards the swordsman, fast for the swordsman, as Zoro's sword seemed to have a rocket-speed as it searched down to his heart. Oh god no! He would never make it in time! As he finally reached him, what felt like ages, and his foot came up, the tip already went through the skin, and as his naked heel touched the hands holding the sword's hilt, he didn't know how far the blade actually had went into him. Then time caught up with him again and he heard the sword _clang_ loudly as it hit the wall and then clattered as it landed on the floor beside the enraged Hunter. Sanji panted as he stood over the swordsman, watching the new bleeding wound, that stretched from the place above the heart, crossing over the old long scar and towards the swordsman's right shoulder.

"Damn it, Zoro! What were you thinking?" he was more frustrated and scared, than anything else. Zoro pulled a weak smile, but didn't look up at him as he croaked out.

"Hmph! I thought that you didn't want me to live anymore, cook,"

"What kind of nonsense are you spouting, Marimo?"

"Thought that you didn't want to have such a _whore_, a _faggot_, who forced you to love someone, who's nothing worth it… who's someone else's toy…"

"Hey hey hey! Zoro! Damn it, snap out of it!" the blond said as he grabbed the teen's shoulders and shook him. Zoro groaned by the movement, and Sanji stopped and only held tight onto his shoulders, as he tried to get in eye contact with the other. But Zoro's dull, soulless eyes kept staring down, down at the sword between them.

The swordsman leaned forward, stretching his right hand out to grab the black sword Sandai Kitetsu; it already sang with anticipation just as his fingertips brushed over it. It wanted blood! His blood, or someone else's blood, it didn't care.

Sanji saw the motion as his lover and friend, with that same empty stare, reached out for his newest sword. "Stop it!" he said and grabbed the sword before the swordsman did. The sword almost howled this time, and this time even Sanji could hear it; it was angry at him, and he let go of it as had it just burned his fingers. Kitetsu clattered as it hit the floor. But Zoro only motioned to his last sword. Gritting his teeth, Sanji pushed Zoro away so he landed on his back onto the soft cushions in the bed. "STOP IT, I said!" He was angry, he was _furious _and his heart ached even more as he saw the one he loved so much looking like this; lost, not caring about a shit anymore. That wasn't Zoro, this _isn't _Zoro god damn it!

"…but you said… and Luffy said; 'captain's orders'… you said, that I-"

"Bullshit! Where the hell do you get such kind of stupid thoughts fro-" He clenched his trembling hands, as realisation hit him hard. He furrowed his brows and glared up at Hunter, who just stood there at the other side of the room and smirked at him. "The hell you've done to him this time, you fucker?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing more than I've promised you, little Sanji," he snickered, this was apparently fun to him... sick bastard.

"Change that," he said short, as he now moved around the bed –he threw a brief look at Zoro, but he just lay there, like a soulless doll that just had been tossed to the side. He growled at this and glared even meaner at the man now standing before him.

"Hell no, kid. This is much more fun!" He laughed, drinking in the sight of the ever crumbling swordsman on the bed, and the ever boiling cook, who was taking slow, dangerous steps towards him. It was funny how this blond could suddenly change as soon as the young swordsman came into the picture. How much strength it gave him; therefore if he destroyed the source to this young man's power, Sanji would crumble into what he once were the last time he had 'the honour' of having him 'on visit'... oh~, he couldn't _wait _to see that fire in that blue eye to went out, to see that lost look back into it, to see it pale again, and widen whenever he made too fast a move around him... but seeing the swordsman going that way now, humoured him to no end... and it enraged the blond only even more by now.

"The fuck are you smiling at, you _sick _son of a bitch?" the blond wheezed around his cigarette, which was almost bit right through.

"I'm thinking at how destroyed and lost you'll look, the moment your so called _boyfriend_ herekill himself," Sanji sneered.

"Like hell I'll ever let that happen!" And then, as the ash from the cigarette fell off and hit the floor, he attacked! "CHANGE HIM BACK!"

Hunter moved easily to the side, and even had the guts to laugh at the blond and his pathetic attacks, as feet flew furiously in the air, always almost too close to hit him. But he was faster than the blond, and stronger! He grabbed his leg and swung him across the room, making a crate in the wall as he hit it.

"Sanji," Zoro whispered weakly, as he watched the blond stood up at once and attack again.

"You're too weak, Sanji. Just forget it and give up! Roronoa is a dead man no matter what you do!" Hunter said as he dodged under another kick, and pushed the foot away. Sanji went down onto his hands, bend his arms a little and then pushed himself up into the air, to make a beautiful round-house-kick in midair, hitting once underneath the shitty freak's chin. He heard something crack and smirked just a little around his smoke.

"Like hell I will, you damn son of a bitch! Zoro won't die! And fight _back _you bloody freak! FIGHT!"

"Hehe! You want me to fight?" Hunter positioned himself, and from the bed Zoro could see that Morrin had found an opening from the blond.

"Sanji! WATCH OUT! Your LEFT!"

"Huh?"

"I'll _give _you your life's worst fight!"

"NO!" Zoro cursed his too slow brain, which just wanted to give up and lay down, to wait for whatever that was to come. '_Stop thinking like that, Roronoa!_'

Hunter's left arm slammed into Sanji's ribcage, breaking at least three of them, and sent the blond flying through the wall, right into the next room... and then into the next room as well.

"SANJI! Cursed _legs!_ _MOVE!_"

"Stop there, Zoro!" at the mention of his name, the swordsman looked up at once, to see Luffy stand right beside him, looking down at him with those dark eyes of his.

"Luffy?"

"What did I tell you, Zoro? You're _not _one of us, anymore," A black wind suddenly stormed in through the hole in the wall, past Zoro and attacked Hunter again. "You're not obeying a captain's order, now are you?"

"Sanji's in-"

"_Forget him! You've hurt him enough!_"

"I-"

"_He doesn't want you anymore...!_'

"ZORO! SNAP OUT OF IT AGAIN!" Sounded Sanji's enraged voice, as he flew through another wall, this time landing out in the corridor. "He's not there!" he couched as he stepped inside the room again. "Luffy's not there, you idiot! It's an illusion!"

"He's lying!" whispered Luffy. "Else he wouldn't be able to hear me!"

"Zoro do-OUGH!" a kick hit him right in his stomach, while a fist connected to his head. Hunter was strong, he used any opportunity to attack... but the fucker was also a cheater!

Zoro looked at the blond, who looked like he was about to lose this fight soon. Morrin caught him underneath his one foot and stamped the other one full force down on his head. But Sanji was faster and, on a inhumanly flexible way, his body bent straight over, so his legs literally touched his nose before Morrin's foot was even halfway there, and send the both of them up, kicking Morrin with full force under his jaw, making him stumble back into a wall. Sanji threw himself up again, and attacked right after, using Morrin's few seconds of hesitation to attack wildly at him.

"_Zoro_...!" Zoro looked back at Luffy, and then shook his head.

"No, you're not my captain... you're not _him_!" He said as his brain finally put the pieces together; Sanji never heard Luffy speak, he heard him _speak_ Luffy's name, that was how he knew who he 'saw'. He nodded and waved his arm out at his so called 'captain' "You're nothing but an illusion!" With a growl, the illusion of Luffy disappeared into a cloud of dust and was gone. Zoro crawled over the bed to reach after Kitetsu, and unsheathed him. The blade sang with anticipation as he weighed the sword in his hand. "I have to do it," he murmured to himself and looked up to watch the noisy fight. '_I only got one chance… I can't ruin it…!_'

Sanji got another kick in, hitting the fucker right under his jaw, then the shoulder, the chest, kidney and then right in the stomach. Hunter staggered, was close to fall, and Sanji didn't hesitate and crouched down and made a low circle-kick to sweep his feet away. He rocketed up again and bore his heel down into his face.

"Damn, fucker, stop, fucking, with, our, _lives_!" he said each word for each kick he served him. When Hunter laid all still Sanji paused to catch his breath. But he should never have stopped kicking him.

"Are you done now with your pathetic kicks, Sanji~?" Hunter snickered as he cracked an eye open to look up at him. Panting, Sanji gritted his teeth... and made the dirtiest trick in the world; he kicked him full force down at his balls.

Hunter made a pathetic, loud howling sound of a scream. Just hearing him actually being _able_ to scream in pain satisfied Sanji dramatically. "Oh, sorry," he said with a smirk "I thought that was your head, but it's also hard to see the different of such a dick-head as you! Here, let me find the right _spot_!" He sent his right foot down towards the man's head, but the foot was caught and soon he was caught between the hard floor and Hunter looming over him, who sniggered.

"You wanna play dirty, kid?" Hunter croaked with a smirk, still holding the fighting teen's leg, and then searched his free hand down, grabbing a fistful of Sanji's dick. Sanji paled and snapped for some air "Then let's play _dirty_!"

"Ah-AAAARGH!" Sanji screamed and twisted in pain as Hunter squeezed his dick and balls in his large iron-fist. He panted and then screamed again as he moulded them in his hand and then dug his now tiger-nails, right through the teen's pants and pulled, making sure of that the sharp nails scraped at the blonds' warm flesh.

Sanji writhed in pain and tried to pull away as another scream erupted from his throat. Shit, it was stupid to believe that the idiot had been out cold already. Hunter's hand moulded him again and Sanji could barely take it anymore. He felt dizzy, stars even glittered around in his vision and he was aware that he was close to lose consciousness. His balls, his… they must have been all squeezed to unknowingness by now. He just as well could call himself a woman, cause there was definitely not much more 'down there', that indicated that he was something else… he was sure about it.

Hunter smirked, then snickered as the blonds' hands, that had constantly tried to pray his hand off, slowly went weak and soon stopped as they both slid down to each side of his hips. His blue eye went half open, but before he ever could give him the death-grip, he felt a sharp blade kiss his throat.

"I didn't know that you could be up so soon, Roronoa," he said, snickering, and then followed the blade with his eyes, all up to the bleeding hand holding it and up along the scarred chest to end up looking into two dark burning eyes.

"Touch him _one _more time, Morrin, and I'll cut _your _balls off!" he said, panting.

"Oh, you mean like _this_?" Morrin said and then gave the blond a sensual rub; Sanij moaned and writhed underneath him, and then blushed in embarrassment. Zoro held tighter around the hilt of his sword. "Or do you mean like _this_?" He squeezed so hard that an ear-piercing scream erupted from Sanji's raw throat; the blond was really close to pass out any moment now. The blade licking his throat now indicated on that he was pushing it. "Oh, so I can touch him gently, but not too hard, hmm?" The blade slid deeper through his skin.

"I warned you, you bloody psycho!"

"Ha! Hahaha! Look who's talking!" he humoured and then hissed as the blade came too deep; just a bit more and it would cut over his windpipe. Then suddenly the blade retreated to soon be replaced with a fist to his jaw. Morrin literally flew off the blond, who sighed in relief and tried to catch his breath, as Zoro attacked him again, slashing his sword out towards him. Morrin only avoided it by millimetres, but the blow to his face he didn't. A crack echoed in the room and Morrin looked shocked up at the young swordsman, who once again had got his famous gleam in his eyes; the gleam of a demon before it strikes to kill!

Morrin frowned.

"How can you, with so many wounds and a broken leg, still fight?"

Zoro pulled a little smile as he grabbed his second sword, Shuusui from the bed.

"Like _that_ is ever to stop me!" and then attacked again. Morrin jumped to the side just in time, and then transformed into a tiger. They stood on each side of the room, glaring at one another, waiting for the other to make a move.

Sanji stood up, moaning as he rubbed his molested manly parts –if you even _could _call it manly parts anymore, his balls had more likely turned into smashed potatoes! Wincing, he looked at the two of them that both stood in an offensive position, man and tiger, swords vs. claws. '_How the hell can the marimo even stand with a leg that's broken?_' then it hit him as he looked down at the swordsman's supposed to be broken leg; two sheaths were tied to his leg with some ripped white clothes –apparently the white sheet from the bed-, to stabilise it enough so he could rest on it... but he still didn't get how he could _walk_ on it, yet alone _run_! He shook his head, apparently a typical marimo-thing.

Then suddenly both swordsman and tiger charged at one another. Claws hit steel, steel kissed fur and skin, teeth tasted flesh and more blood ran. Zoro was slower than normal, his footing was awkward and his stance was stiff; no wonder, a normal man would have been on the brink of death being in the state Zoro was in. Hunter's claws stroke the swordsman's arm again, but only making a superficial wound. Zoro slashed his sword out and coloured it with the tiger's blood.

Hunter growled in irritation as the young swordsman gave him that fucking smartass smile, and yet again attacked him. Zoro avoided the five deadly claws by twisting around himself and then came up with both of his swords, slashing them at the tiger, but the tiger was fast as well and avoided them with ease.

Sanji couldn't stop compare their fight with a deadly dance; the way they moved, the way their feet and paws moved together in synchronized steps, never one faster than the other. But as time dragged out, the slower Zoro got and the often the tiger got his hits and slashes in. Zoro was being driven tired, the swordsman panted and even sweated whenever he just took a step. His face paled and he looked like someone who was about to pass out at any moment. This couldn't keep on, Sanji knew this. Just a few more minutes and Zoro would literally be driven up against the wall… and killed…!

Then the danger came as Zoro's vision blurred and his consciousness slipped for only one second, enough to send him collapsing to the ground, enough for the tiger to get his finishing blow in. Fuck! He wouldn't be able to get away in time. Just as the long sharp claws was about to slash through him, something black came flying above him, and the next thing he knew, Morrin was gone as well. He blinked, gasped long deep breath of air as he saw a familiar back turned his way, standing in between him and his opponent.

"Oi, move it, cook," he said with a hoarse voice and coughed.

"Like hell, marimo," the blond chef replied and lit himself a new cigarette. "This is my fight too…" With that said, Sanji chased at the tiger, who bloody hell had the guts to smirk at him, showing all of its long sharp teeth in a long row. Hunter was getting slower, Sanji could see it; the tiger was getting tired. Good…! He kicked his toes lightly to the ground, sucked his smoke, flicking it to the side and attacked. Sanji charged at Hunter, but before he ran straight into the tiger, he jumped over the top of him; barely avoiding a large paw that slashed after him and aimed one leg directly towards the tiger. "_Brochette_!" Sanji dropped downwards while spinning like a drill to spear the psycho-kitten with his extended leg… just damn fucking hell that the shitty psycho-kitten was faster than him and moved away in time.

The smoke had barely lifted as the two, cook and tiger, charged at each other again. Looking from a longer distance you could see that the cook's moves was smoother than the tiger's… looking from Zoro's eyes, you knew that the cook was more than lucky to avoid the claws, though he was faster than the tired tiger.

Suddenly Zoro saw something black fly past him and crash into the wall behind him. He turned around to see Sanji stand up from the crumbles of the smouldering wall, stumbling as he did so, but Morrin didn't give him any chances to come again, and jumped at him, all sharp long claws out, ready to slash through the blond, who barely was standing straight as he came. '_Oh no you don't!_' Zoro grabbed the tiger's leg, this stopped Morrin at once five feet away from the cook, who turned around to glare at the swordsman, growling warningly.

"NOW SANJI!" Zoro ordered.

Sanji didn't hesitate and with a nod he started spinning rapidly. His legs started to heat up so much that they turned red. He had never made a _Diable Jampe_ without shoes before, but even though that his feet started to feel like they were about to burn themselves up, he kept on going until his legs got the right heated colour.

"Sanji, damn it! HURRY UP!" Zoro couldn't hold the tiger back much longer, as said creature fought to get free and used any dirty tricks it knew to kick back at him with its left free leg; scratching him over the face and chest whenever it hit. "_COOK_!" He had to let go, he had to stop the scratches before the claws succeeded in scratching one of his eyes out. He yanked hard in the tiger's leg, using his last powers to send it flying back through the walls behind it, on the other side of the room.

"_Premier…_" Hunter was angry now. Sanji knew that Zoro just had used one of his last strength to throw that giant tiger through those walls before them; therefore he _had _to succeed with this attack. A mistake now, would mean death for them both… he was sure that Hunter had got tired of them both, that he didn't want anything else other than their two dead bodies. "_…Haché_!" As Hunter charged back at them, angrier than ever, Sanji made a running jump and kicked with both legs into Hunter's stomach, just as the tiger made a jump at him as well, and then kicked in rapidly various times. First nothing special happened, then the heat took effect on the tiger as it increased his powerful kicks. Hunter roared in pain before he got the final hard kick that sent its heavy body flying through several walls of different rooms in that hotel. Sanji charged after him –he was far from done with him- jumped up in the air as he reached the room where the tiger was about to stand back up, span around in the air and served it a hard-blown _Concassé. _

But Hunter had made to change into his half tiger and half human-form and, unbelievable enough, grabbed his leg before it connected to his skull. Sanji growled in irritation. Hunter smirked at him and squeezed his leg. "Don't think that I'm that easy to get down,"

"Tch!" Sanji spat, and gave him an exultant smirk "Don't think that I'll," he let himself fall to the ground, landing on his hands "give up," he bend his free knee "that _easily_!" and kicked with full force underneath the tiger-man's jaw. Sanji didn't hesitate from the moment Hunter released his leg and attacked him again even as he was still falling, sending a burning leg into his stomach "_Flanchet_!" his collarbone "_Tendron_!" cheeks "_Joue Shoot_!" and then shot behind him and made a _Longé_, a sweeping kick to the tiger-man's back and send him flying up in the air. He jumped up after him –thankfully the ceiling in here was very high- and prepared for his final blow, now while his legs was still burning red. "_Flam_-"

Hunter grabbed his leg in time, looking pissedly up at him "Oh no you don't!" and then twisted it. Sanji screamed as the pain shot up through his leg and saw white colour his vision. _Fuck_ it hurt! Hunter now smiled triumphantly at him and slashed his claws through his shirt and skin. Sanji bit his lips, took a deep breath –he couldn't lose concentration now… not now- and ripped his leg free from Hunter's hold. They were only two metres from the ground now so he had to act fast.

"_Flambage…_" he said through gritted teeth, angrier than ever, and kicked right in the middle of the fucker's torso "_**SHOT**_!" and send him crashing down into the ground with an explosive effect, flying through several of floors underneath them.

Sanji panted as he landed back on his feet, but collapsed as that put too much weight on his wounded leg. "Hah! F-fuck!" he cursed and grabbed the leg, growling inwardly. _Fuck_! How the hell would they now get out of here? And even now when there was supposed to be a-

He didn't manage to finish the thought before an explosion was heard on the south-side of the hotel, and then yet another one from the north-side, some floors underneath them. He cursed and banged his head down into the ground.

"Fuck! Have to, get out of here, damn it!" he growled to himself, panting as well and coughed, and tried to stand up again. He tested his leg a little, and surprisingly found that it wasn't broken at all, only got strongly distorted… but it still hurt like a bitch! Sanji tested it a bit more, getting a bit nauseous when leaning too long on it, but apparently he could walk, was just limping a little. "Not something to stop me," he said to himself and then went back to the room where he had left the swordsman. Just as he was about to crawl through the last hole in the wall and say something to the green-head, another explosion was heard from the room where he just had been fighting against Hunter. The pressure from the explosion was so strong that it sent him tumbling to the floor; almost send him rolling all the way to the swordsman, who looked surprised at him with surprise.

"You okay, cook?" He asked as said cook, coughing dramatically from the dusty air, got up on his hands and knees.

"No-ho –cough! Just got an air-trip from a bomb explosion, nothing spe-cough-special," he said sarcastically and then stood up, swaying a little. Zoro rolled his eyes at the answer.

"Not what I meant," He hesitated and chewed on his lips for a moment, like to chew a little on the words he wanted to say, "that scream earlier, what was –hey, you're limping…!"

"And dirty. Now stop with all those stupid questions and let's get the hell out of here! Who knows how many other explosions there'll be and _where _they'll be!" Sanji grabbed underneath the swordsman's arm, after collecting the marimo's three swords up, tied them together and carried them on his back, but Zoro didn't move to stand up. Sanji looked down at him. "Oi, we have to move now, ya know,"

"No," was the simple answer that he got, and only now he realised how pale and sick the swordsman looked like. His breathing was fast and unusual, and he was trembling and sweating. Automatically his hand moved to rest on the other teen's temple. It was warm and covered in cold sweat as well.

"You're having a fever," he stated, a bit worried. Then a thought of all the reasons for the fever the swordsman was getting crossed his mind. It was mostly because of those many wounds on his back, there must have gotten infected by all the filth and dirt around this place, and then all the other inner and more dangerously wounds. Zoro only shook his head, not to disagree or to get his hand away that lingered on his fevered skin a bit too long, but to clear his thoughts.

"You need- to go… I'll stay,"

"What? No!" The blond stated firmly and yanked him halfway up, this caused said swordsman to growl in pain. "Stop that, Marimo, and get your damn ass up! Now!" Zoro glared up at him now; his eyes dull, the fire inside of them weak.

"I'm serious about this. Get out of here while you have time to," another explosion was heard. Sanji looked at the direction where the sound came from and yet again the building was shaking underneath them. They did not have much more time indeed. He could hear the rumbling sound of fire somewhere in the near. If they didn't hurry up, they would either get blasted into pieces or burned into ashes. He gritted his teeth and growled at the options.

"Well, I'm damn hell serious about this as well, you-"

"Sanji…" the mention of his name being spoken with such seriousness make the blond halt in pulling the swordsman up and make him look down at him again. "I can no more," the swordsman panted "I've already pushed myself too much," Sanji looked at him, stunned, and then tried to force a smile.

"That the day should ever come where you would say such words yourself, I never had thought would be possible, marimo," at least these words brought forth a smile from the swordsman's lips and a low laughter rumbled through his too wounded chest.

"Well, hell, I didn't plan on saying that either, now-"

"But," the blond interrupted him "that doesn't mean that I'll leave one I love behind, when there's the possibility to safe us both… even if I have to carry you out through the flames!" He took a deep breath and before the swordsman could complain, the cook pulled him up into his arms and let him rest over his shoulder as he started moving slowly forward. Zoro moaned in pain, and then cursed for letting it out of his mouth. They moved slowly as Sanji ran down the corridors, mis-stepping every now and then.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Another explosion was heard, waking Zoro from his little slumber, that he hadn't been aware of that he had dozed into. Everything was a blur. He blinked, rubbed his eyes to see clearer and then blinked again as his eyes only met red wherever he looked. The first thing he really registered was the ragged breathing coming from underneath him, and the many coughing every now and then. The next thing he registered was the vision shown before him the moment his eyes adjusted to its surroundings; fire! Wherever he looked there was either smoke or fire… fuck… the hotel was burning! Sanji coughed again, louder and more brutally this time and he finally realised that they weren't moving as fast as they had done before. He tried to move, wanting to get off… he would only slow him if the cook kept carrying him around like this.

"Sanji,"

"Just lay still," the blond said through gritted teeth as he, panting, sat another shaking foot in front of himself.

"Let go of me,"

"Like hell I will. Hnng!"

"You're wounded," the swordsman stated. Sanji ignored him "Hey!" he poked him on the back.

"So are you, shit-head, now lay still, you're heavy enough to begin with!"

"Then put me-"

"Say that again and I'll kick your ass when we get out of this place!" Sanji took a better hold around him, and tried to fasten his steps. His left knee hurt, it was already shaking even more than he liked it. '_Have to get out of here in time!_' he thought, gritting his teeth. He barely could breath for all the smoke, as he stepped down the stairs, bringing them both further down into the heat where the fire was roaring. There wasn't a place that didn't burn; only the floor they walked on was clear from the fire's hungry flames. He heard Zoro cough as well, and felt another wound on the swordsman's back reopen and bleed through his fingers. Shit! If he didn't hurry up, either they would be flambéed or Zoro would die from his too many wounds. He himself didn't feel all good to begin with, but that was nothing to worry about, not compared to what Zoro must be suffering by now, no matter what a brave face he was trying to pull.

Then suddenly his racing heart gave another warning hurtful beat inside of his chest. It almost sent him to his knees, but he forced to move. '_Shit! Not now! Not now!_' he cursed, angered at that his fear, that he had tried to suppress so much, finally broke through and took over all of his senses. The fear almost stopped him from moving, as the thought '_we gonna die!_' kept on haunting his mind, while another thought tried to suppress it again and screamed '_Like hell we will!_' He forced his tired body to move to its limits. He couldn't move much longer; his body _screamed _to get some rest, his mind wanting to shut down for a moment, wanting to forget everything and just rest, while his heart was dragging itself past its limits as well… it had already given him three painful warnings while he was carrying the swordsman through the burning corridors. Another drop of sweat broke from his neck, he swallowed hard… damn it was hot!

Zoro felt the jerk in the cook's body as he almost went to his knees. Something was off with him, and he didn't believe that it was the heat or the weariness there did that to him. No… something else was off. They didn't reach far as another jolt went through the blonds' body, and a scream erupted from him. "Sanji?" Zoro said panicked as he felt the blond finally collapse, dragging him with him down on top of the blond. "Oi!" He gritted his teeth as he was roughly pushed to the side by the cook, and was about to bark at him, until he saw what painful and horrified expression that washed over that else so beautiful face.

Sanji rolled over so he lay on his side and grabbed the fabric right above his heart, as he pulled his knees up to his chest. It hurt! It hurt so much, like he was being ripped apart from inside, but the worst thing was that he couldn't breathe! No matter what he did, it was like someone had grabbed around his lungs and kept them still. He gasped, inhaled the best he could… he could feel the poisoned air getting down into his lungs… but the lungs didn't want to work. Eyes wide as a soul-ripping pain went through his heart, and it just… stopped beating. There was nothing wrong with his lungs to begin with… it was his heart… his heart that suddenly stopped beating inside of his chest. It had finally reached its limits. It gave up… now, in a time like _this_!

He gasped, feet kicking, pushing in the ground, fingers scratching at his chest as he still gasped for air, and was attacked by countless painful cramps inside of his heart. He ripped the cloth away from his chest, buttons flying everywhere -but who the hell cared?- and scratched at his skin, like he could scratch a hole, dig into his own chest, open it up and grab his heart, push it, squeeze it, do _anything _to force it to beat again. He opened his mouth, but no words came out other than a choked wheezing gasp. His eyes darted up to see the swordsman looking perplexed back down at him… he was above him… when did he come _above _him? His ears were ringing, he tried to speak, but nothing came out. Zoro mouthed something; like he was screaming something at him, but no sounds left it… he couldn't even hear the fire roaring around them anymore. It was only now that he realised that his hands no longer clasped and scratched at his chest, but lay weakly to each side of his hips; he tried to move them, lift them up, but nothing happened. He couldn't hear anything other than that howling sound drowning his whole being, he couldn't feel anything other than that sharp pain in his heart and the burning sensation in his lungs as his body jolted to the pain… he couldn't move other than his eyes, until they just stared up at the ceiling, vision soon being full by the swordsman's grey pale eyes… soon, he didn't even feel anything, soon, he didn't even moved anymore.

Was he… was he _dead_…?

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN: Oh my god! It's the last chapter *gasps* This one took me so long, because I wanted the ending to be as good as possible. But then 12.000 words turned into 15.000 of words, and thus turned into freaking 20.000 of words! And then the whole chapter ended with 20.427 words, so, to not bother you too much (a rather to torment you a little bit more *evil snicker*) I decided to break it up into two part****s, like in the chapter 27, now you'll get the first part of this chapter, and a week or so later I'll post the last part.. IF you're nice enough to shower me with lots of reviews! *lmao* Love ya all!**

**~Pernille**

_**Answers on reviews from chapter twenty-eight:**_

_HappyMe-O__: Sanji may have saved Zoro from Hunter.. but who is going to save Sanji from a foe that you can't fight against? *lol* yet another cliffhanger* XD I hope that you liked this one as well *pats shoulder* now now, don't rock back and forth like that all the time... else the big bad people in white will come and get you XD But don't worry, I'll protect you against them ^p^_

_**Pervy Otaku: *smiles* Hunter go**__**t his beating… but that doesn't mean that he's dead… right? XD man, I'm such an evil author *devilish outburst of laugher* Who knows? Perhaps a certain person will be able to get a 'taste' of him..? XD**_

_Saminagg: Hahahahaha! Ah, I get it! I get it… no… I don't get what you mean.  
Zoro: *smacks Nille's head upside down* don't already sing: long live the idiots, idiot!  
Nille: Huh?  
Zoro: *sighs deeply* forget it *mumbles*moron*mumbles*_

_Nille: Hey! I heard that!_

_Zoro: *smirks* Congratz! Wanna have the words copied on a big poster? XD_

_Nille: *mumbles grumbles* _

_**Themarimosheep: Aaaaaargh-! *BOOMP* …sorry folks, since Nille-chan have been pushed out from a cliff, she can no longer update any stories ever more… you can all thank MarimoSheep-chan for this XDD**_

_**Yosh! Just what I **__**intended to do; to make Hunter become a hated person… and then even one of the most hated once?. *big psychotic smile* glad that to hear that! *hugs Sheep-chan for telling that it worked***_

_reodavle: Haha! Glad that I made you __**that **__happy *lol* hope that you enjoyed the chapter as well ^o^_

…


	32. Last Sentence before Sunrise Part 2

_**LunaticV, thank you so much for all your help, thanks for letting this story become better, by not having one single grammar-mistake! Thanks to you as well, I'm not as lousy and bad as back then ^w^**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_Yesterday I died, _

_Tomorrow I'll survive._

_The si__lence of the sound is soon to follow…_

_Somehow… somehow I think I see you smiling,_

_Sometimes I see your eyes are shining,_

_Of the pure happiness from your heart._

_Knowing that faith have been like it had been,_

_I want to say sorry for what I've done._

_I've lost __who I am, I lost the path to follow,_

_I've lost the sight of you, and I will run through the darkness,_

_Feeling ever so alone, feeling the panic rising._

_Where's the night?_

_Where's the sun?_

_I don't understand 'cause my heart is a mess,_

_But then I feel a hand on my shoulder,_

_A warm feeling in my heart grows,_

_As I see the star from my own sky shining down at me,_

_Through your shining ocean-blue eye._

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow I would have been bleeding,_

_If I hadn't seen your sunlight in the night._

**29. Chapter **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-****Part 2-**

**Last Sentence before**** Sunrise**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Was he… was he _dead_…?

'_No… no…! Not now…! Not now!_' he screamed in his mind, and did all what he could to just move _one _simple limb, but nothing worked. He cried in his mind, he screamed in frustration. He couldn't be dead! He didn't _want _to be dead!

But then… if he _was_ dead… how come that his vision haven't blacked out? Why was he still registering things around him? Why…why could he still see into the marimo's horrified eyes even now –he shivered at the mirrored image that he could see of himself in those eyes; he actually _looked _like he was dead. But if he _was _dead, how come that he could _still_ watch those thin lips move as they mouthed big words? Why could he suddenly feel his body being jolted every now and then? And why… why could he feel those moving lips press against his every now and then as air was blown into his lungs?

"…_up…!"_

Then a sound came back…

"…_.ake up…!_" A very familiar sound… a horrified sound… a voice…! His body jolted as he felt hands push down onto his chest, massaging his heart… it hurt…!

"…_wake up…!"_ It was like laying in the deepest of oceans and listen to the blurry fearful voice trying to reach him … he couldn't help himself from staring at those lips as they moved, before they got too close and pressed themselves against his. Then air was blown into his lungs again.

"…_anji… Sanji… wake _up…!" the voice got clearer, the pressure on his chest got harder as he finally felt the familiar cramping feeling inside of his heart, as it was forced to beat again.

…_dun… dou…dun…dou…DUN… __DOU..!..._

He opened his mouth into a silent scream as the cramped feelings finally broke out to a real heartbeat, but the pressure on top of his chest didn't stop for that… not before his heart was beating like it should, the lips didn't stop to breathe in air into his lungs, before he himself gasped for the air –it was like emerging right up to the surface after a too long diving into the ocean. And then the lips pressed to his longer than needed, lingering on his lips without breathing air into his lungs. He felt the softness of them, the need and the sad happiness in the kiss he got, as arms wrapped around him to hold him closer into the other's broad body. He panted as they parted; feeling a cold tear running down from his chin… but the tear had never left _his _eyes. He coughed and was turned onto his side so he could better breathe in some much needed air. His body felt… _dry_ somehow, and cold, though it was burning hot in the corridor they were at.

Zoro cried silently as he watched his lovely blond breathing in the air he wasn't allowed before. He had almost felt his own heart stop beating as he had watched the blond suffer through the fast heart attack… and for a moment…died…! He had never thought that he would be able to bring him back. He had never thought that he could scream that loud, as he screamed, cried for the blond to wake up again. He never felt his heart ache like the way it did, as he had looked down into Sanji's empty blue eye that just stared back up at him, as he tried to push his heart back into life. Never had he felt as empty as he did, as he for that long moment thought that he had lost his only reason to keep on living. His own dreams seemed so impossible and stupid right now, in the light of the love he felt to this man. He had never felt something like this, not since the day when Luffy came back home to the ship, carrying on a blond laying half dead in his arms… back then he also had thought that they had lost him, but having this love to him now, the pain of losing him felt harder and much more painful.

Sanji was still breathing too fast, panting, as he watched him while memorizing the last few months back. He brushed a strand of blond hair away from his face, wanting to see the all of it, as he laid down beside him to look into that one visible beautiful ocean-blue eye, which had got more of its glow, more of its warmth back into it.

"Sanji, relax, breathe slowly," he told him, ignoring their deathly surroundings. Ignoring the roof falling down around them, the walls crumbling, the fire getting closer… he wanted to fall asleep, fall asleep _with_ this man, _together _with this man. Sanji blinked at him, nodding and tried to calm his own racing heart that had just been brought back to life. Zoro could feel it was racing like a mad as he rested one bloodied hand onto that pale wounded chest. Sanji blinked, but seemed like he couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

Some more of the ceiling feel down close to them. Zoro closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath, feeling the poisoned air emerging down into his lungs, wearing him out. He opened his eyes again as he wrapped his arms around that thin frame and pressed him close into him. None of them could move. Help was nowhere close to them… Zoro knew the end when he saw it. And then, he kissed him again, Sanji kissed back after a moment of hesitation, and soon he felt his arms wrap around his body as well, pressing each other bodies closer into each others embraces. A tear trailed down from his eyes landing onto the blonds' heated skin.

He knew the end when it was there.

"We… we have to…" Sanji panted as he pulled himself away from the swordsman, and bit his lips as he saw _that look _in the other's eyes "We have to, get out of here," his own whisper was raw, needing… he didn't like to see those eyes look at him the way they did, he didn't like that calm smile pulling those lips up, like they said; 'Everything is all right,'. He didn't like the way Zoro's fingers threaded through his hair and the eyes look at him like it would be the last thing, the last time that they would look at him.

Zoro was giving up…!

…Damn it!

"Zoro, move up, come on," he said, slowly feeling the grief shaking through his voice, as he moved himself to sit up. Zoro just watched him, still giving him that calm smile of his, still having his fingers threading through his blond strands of hair. "Move up, Zoro. We have to keep going…!" The swordsman only smiled wider at him, and then closed his eyes. "No, no! Don't you _dare_ to just give up like that, marimo!" tears fell from his eyes, his voice was cracking as he shook the swordsman, who made no motion to move. "Zoro, please…!"

"I can't, Sanji…" he said calmly, still having that shitty smile on his face, still having that _look _in his eyes "my body don't want to move, no more… I can no more, Sanji. Shh! It's okay," he whispered and placed a finger to the blonds' lips, as he was about to speak again. Sanji blinked for a couple of moments, then gritted his teeth and grabbed the other's shoulders and forced him to sit up.

"Damn it, marimo! Stop acting like this is the end! Don't fucking give up right now!" his voice got louder for each word he spoke, and soon he was screaming at him, tears trailing down his chins from his watery eyes as he shook him violently. "What about your dreams? What about your promises? What about your _fucking life _and _future_? You _can't_ give up like this, damn it! _STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!_"

Some more section from the ceiling crumbled and fell down, going right through the floor beside them. Sanji became aware of only now how close the fire actually was. '_Fuck! We're running out of time…!_'

Zoro's hand moved up to cup the chef's chin, but the hand was soon swatted away. Sanji grabbed around the swordsman's legs and his back and forced his muscles to lift them both up. His knee screamed in pain and sent them both back down to the floor. He gritted his teeth, tears running down along his chins like rivers and he roared in frustration as he stomped his leg hard to the ground and finally got the two of them up. Looking for the swordsman's swords, he finally saw them, too close to the hungry flames, and stomped the fire out as it was about to lick over the hilts of the swords, he kneeled carefully down and picked them up.

"Sanji, s'okay, just-"

"Don't give me that shit again, marimo!" he said angrily as he moved slowly forward, holding around the swordsman for his dear life. "Don't even _dare _to!"

"I'm just slowing you do-"

"I'm _not leaving you_!" he roared. "Damn it Zoro! Stop giving up that easily! It's not like you!"

"No… maybe it's not," he said, still sounding ever so defeated and hummed thoughtfully. He closed his eyes to think clearer. '_Is it really that medicine-thing that's messing with my head? He's right though, I would normally just crawl through the flames to try to bring us both out. But why… why then do I feel so… complete? Relaxed by it all? _Am _I really giving up?_'

"_There_! Haha!" Sounded Sanji's happy voice finally, as he chuckled in relief, Zoro looked up to see that they were nearing the exit. A new smile pulled his lips up, a new hope grew up inside of him. For a moment he had thought that this was it, for a moment he had given up on everything, and now, now they were close to safety, now they were close to _life_! Given up like that back then seemed stupid in his mind now. What had he been thinking? But it had been true. He would have been happy if Sanji had been the last person he ever would lay his eyes upon, the day he would die, the day where they could no longer run away from Death.

Zoro even chuckled too, and Sanji laughed happily at hearing the familiar sound coming from him again. When he saw that familiar fire returning back to those grey eyes, as he felt the rumbling from the other's body as a relieved laugh erupted from that mouth. This was it! They were finally getting there. He could even feel the cool wind touching his face the nearer they got to the exit.

Hope came so fast… and died so fast.

It was Zoro who felt the presence at first, right behind them. It was Zoro who _saw _those hateful eyes gleam like fire among the flames. But it was Sanji, who slowly turned around to look, who saw the barrel of a gun point at them, and then saw that maniac smile form on those broken lips, as a sick laughter echoed through the burning hall of the hotel.

Melted skin, burned fingers held firmly around the little black gun that Sanji had once stolen from that woman back on that island.

Sanji widened his eyes. No, no! Not now when they were this close to freedom, to life, to _hope_!

"Hehehaha! I told you, I told you that you wouldn't get rid of me this fast! I told you that I was stronger than that!" sounded Hunter's maniac laugher as he stepped closer up to them. Both Sanji and Zoro grimaced at the bones that stuck out here and there from the tiger-man's body, clothes burning, and leg broken and was being dragged along as the tiger-man walked, skin melting from the heat, and the colour of the hair looked brighter and deadlier than the flames surrounding them. He moved his gun further up to point at them. "I told you so! I told you!"

Sanji moved as fast as he could, but still he felt like he was moving too slowly. He heard the click, he heard Zoro mouth something, scream something… he sounded angry and horrified. He even could hear his clumsy legs setting off from the ground, each time they touched it, as he moved closer to the exit. So close… so close… and then he heard the gun fire off. It sounded like an explosion in his ears. He tossed Zoro out through the doors, out into freedom, safety, and was almost stepping over the threshold as he felt the bullet pierce through his back and out through his chest.

Zoro screamed the blonds' name as he felt like flying through the air, watching the bullet pierce through that chest that he some moments ago had just pumped life back into. Hunter's laughter deafened him as he landed hard on the ground, something in his back broke, and his leg landed with a hard _thud_ and an excruciating pain shot up through it. He gritted his teeth but still turned around to look at Sanji, who slowly tried to drag himself away from the burning building. Hunter was walking nonchalantly after him and then stepped down on his back. His laughter rumbled together with the roaring fire as he pointed the gun at the still fighting blond, who kept on trying to pull away from him desperately, and then shot him again.

"SANJI?"

Sanji whimpered and coughed again, his nails still scraping in the dirt, still tried to pull his trembling body away from the heavy weight holding him down from escaping. Hunter laughed, if possible, even crazier than before, while he fired off yet another bullet, and then one more, the blonds' body jerking violently for each bullet piercing through him. Zoro screamed again, and cursed Morrin as he kicked the blond chef away, so he now only lay a few feet away from the swordsman. Zoro reached his arm out for him, fighting for his body to move, to get closer to him, but just lifting up that arm, was taking a lot of his strength to begin with.

"Sanji!" he called again, gritting his teeth as he heard that wheezing breathing coming from the blond.

Morrin just kept on laughing at Sanji's pathetic form crumbled in on himself, coughing violently and spitting out blood; the man had gone completely mad!

Sanji coughed again and turned around so he lay on his back. Gasping for air he grabbed at his chest where one of the four wounds were, and slowly as he took a wheezing breath of air, tasted the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He clenched his hands, his nails digging deeper around the wound. He felt his head spinning even though he was lying down. How bad was it? None of the bullets had hit his heart else he would have been dead by now, but what _did _they tear through then? He coughed again and spit out some more blood that almost drowned him as he laid there on the grass. '_Fuck! My lung?_' he thought, as he heard someone call his name again. No, not someone, _Zoro _was calling for him. He tilted his head tiredly to his left, blinking the fog away that was slowly clouding over his vision as he tried to see the other clearer; he breathed fast for air as he didn't get enough of it into his lungs, and gazed directly into two horrified grey eyes. Did he really look _that _horrible, since that look could form on that face? Then as he looked away from those eyes, he saw the tanned, wounded bloodied arm stretch out for him. He looked at it as if he couldn't put his brain to make a logical solution to what it was, before his own left, wounded arm stretched out to it, but their fingers barely brushed against each other; even being this close, they were still too far away from each other!

He hadn't heard the sound of slow, dragging steps moving towards him; it was only when he heard the sound of a _click_ that he was alarmed that Hunter was closer to him than he first thought. He looked up only to stare directly into the barrel of that same gun that had just shot him moments ago. Sanji held his breath, not knowing what to do. If he pulled the trigger now, he would be done for sure. He looked past the gun and up into those maddening eyes that looked amusedly back down at him. Moving would mean death! Not moving would also mean death! Shit, he was done for sure!

Hunter's smile almost split his face into two, while he played with the gun, making the blond ever so nervous. "I told you that you'll never win! I told you that you can never run away from me, didn't I?" Sanji's eyes widened even more, and the level of Hunter's maddening laughter was higher now than before as it rolled over the open field. He fought with the feeling to move away from the maniac, but he didn't have to. Not even a split second later the gun retreated as a satisfied smile stopped the psychotic laugher. "I will keep my promise to you, young Mr. Black Leg Sanji." He didn't get it, he didn't understand a thing before he realised in what direction the tall tiger-man was walking at, and almost snapped his neck as he looked horrified at Zoro, who already laid there, eyes following Hunter's every move, and waited for his destiny to come. He was too tired… too exhausted to even lift his head up –his fingers still trying to reach for the blond.

"Zoro!" His tongue finally found out how to roll the other's name around and speak it out loud. A violent coughing fit stopped him from saying more, and more blood painted the orange-glowing grass. Hunter stepped closer up to him, and finally stood right above him, his legs firmly planted on each side of the swordsman, gun pointed directly to his head. Zoro finally found strength enough to just roll his head back so he was starring up at the tiger-man, not even giving the gun, which was pressed hard against his temple, any attention. He panted hard, taking in harsh wheezing breath of air as he tried to breathe calmly.

"You've always, been a psychotic retard," sounded Zoro's raw retort and a smirk pulled his lips up. "I even feel sorry for your poor mother,"

Sanji forgot to breathe and even felt his heart stop beating for a second as he heard the _click_ as the hammer was pulled back on the gun. Hunter's smile never faltered.

"Finally I'll get rid of the one who ruined my life," he whispered back to the swordsman, ignoring his words. A painful chuckle rumbled through the teen's chest.

"Did you then, get what you wanted?" he teased, he fucking _teased_ him even in a moment like this! Sanji still fought to entwine his fingers with the others… just needed to get a little bit closer…!

Hunter snorted. "Yeah, you dead, and him," he nodded in Sanji's direction; Zoro didn't have to look to know of who he spoke about "as my forever personal toy and fuck-doll." He sounded like he enjoyed this a lot. Zoro frowned.

"You'll never get him,"

"And who'll stop me from getting him? _You_? Hah!" He made a harder pressure on the trigger ad he stood up, hovering over the green haired teen "Goodbye, Roronoa Zoro. It was nice to have the honour to make your life a hell in the end,"

Zoro's smile returned for a moment. "You never did." Sanji's fingers finally entwined with his, and Zoro pulled in them to grab his hand and squeeze it, holding in it for dear life. Then the grasp changed to a more comforting squeeze like to say; it's all okay now.

"_Gomu gomu nooo-_"

None of them heard the familiar call, only the sound of their own breathing, the sound of their hearts beating, and the sound of the trigger being pulled back to release the bullet.

"_BAZOOKAAA-!_" A fist came from nowhere and slammed into Hunter's face, but too late, the gun fired off, sounding like an explosion in their silent world, and Zoro's fingers went weak.

"ZORO?" Sanji's heart stopped beating in that moment, as the swordsman, his nakama, his friend, his _lover_, suddenly lay all still there in the grass, his chest not even moving anymore. He couldn't believe this. This all felt too surreal, too out of order… he couldn't… he _wouldn't_… but the bullet…

He blinked his tears away, furious that they made his vision blur. He grabbed his wrist, but couldn't find any pulse. He tried again, but his shaking fingers couldn't, wouldn't find the place where the pulse should be. He screamed again, called for him again, but didn't get any response. He wanted to see, he wanted to… but he didn't know how much there was left of the swordsman's face, and if he wanted _that _to be the last memory of him.

Luffy catapulted above him, pulling his arms back to throw them towards Hunter in a _Gatling gun-_attack, smashing the psycho into the wall of the hotel and right into the burning hell, where the roof collapsed and soon the whole building followed after. But Sanji ignored this, he didn't care a shit for the world around him in this moment, he didn't care about his bleeding wounds that slowly sucked the life out of him for each drop of blood it spilled, all that he cared about was to get closer to Zoro, as he dragged his body towards him, closing in the gap between the two of them. Every movement closer to him, sent another flood of regrets, horror and sorrow through his body, which felt like it was falling deeper and deeper into a black hole which was ready to swallow him whole. Every inch closer he got, another piece of his heart broke, and the colder he felt. He was freezing, but he didn't care, he was getting dizzy and was bleeding even more, but he didn't give a damn about that.

All that he cared about, was to get closer to the body of the man he loved.

He didn't remember how to breathe as he loomed over the still body, just barely holding himself up on his shaking arms, but something was off… wasn't there supposed to be a hole in that head? Was the face even supposed to still _be _there by now?

"Z…Zoro…?" he whispered carefully, his voice almost breaking over, but he didn't get any answer. He felt a relief to not see his face been blown off, or have a hole somewhere on it. He shook him lightly. "Zoro," he called again, though there was no hole through his head, there was still all those other wounds he had got. "H-hey, m-moss-head…! You, you hear me?" He tried to sound calm, but his lips quivered as his heart kept on breaking into smaller pieces. Zoro was still not moving at all. He grabbed his shoulder tighter, shook him even more violently, didn't give a damn as tears streamed down his face, his hands shaking even more, blood still running out of the corner of his mouth, vision still getting even more blurry and that breathing was getting even harder for each second that felt like hours. "Zoro!" he commanded, his whole being on the breaking point. He didn't look up as Luffy came towards him, he didn't react as a beaten up Oliver ran to them with Chopper and Nicki on his trail, nor did he hear them as they shouted something to one another or as Franky came behind them together with Brook and some other blue-haired guy Sanji never had seen before.

It was like time had stopped.

It was like the whole world had turned dark and that there was nothing but him and Zoro's silent body left alone in the darkness. He let go of Zoro's shoulders and hammered his fists into his chest, wishing for it to move again. He shouldn't be dead! The bullet didn't hit him, right? There's no hole at all, right? Or did his eyes trick him and not wanting to show him the true face of Zoro?

He screamed his name hysterically, hammered his fists harder into his chest, but they were weak so even if he had been awake, if he had been –he swallowed- _alive _he wouldn't even had felt it on his muscled chest. He cursed himself. He screamed bloody murders at his nakama as they tried to pull him away from him. He cursed his own curses he threw at them, not even knowing what he yelled at them as their hands still tried to pull him away, but finally gave up and let him cry over his lover's body, to drown in the sorrow that was choking him slowly. His fists connected with that firm chest again. And then he cursed the world and the life, but mostly of all he cursed his own bloody being. _Why _had he been so weak? _Why _had he dragged Zoro into this _shit_? _Why _damn hell _WHY _hadn't he been stronger and gotten Zoro out of there some time earlier when he had got the chance to do it?

Zoro had been right all along.

The moment he sat foot on this cursed island, he wrote them both onto the death note.

As his head rested on his chest, crying silently into that soft bleeding chest, he didn't dare to believe what his ears suddenly was hearing. He stopped crying and his eyes widened as he listened more carefully. When he held his breath and stopped himself from shaking so much, he even could feel it; the heart inside of that body was still beating weakly, and the chest which he rested his head upon was still moving slowly. He was almost afraid of to look up, but as he finally did so, his head moving mechanically to move and look up, he was met by two grey eyes looking warmly back down at him. If possible his eyes would have widened even more in shock. Was it… was it even possible?

"You hit like a girl, cook," the swordsman chuckled, his voice hoarse and almost not audible. The shot from the gun had been so loud that it had paralyzed all his senses and made him nailed to the place; completely freaked out of the unbelievable luck he just was given. He hadn't dared to move before Sanji's presence had got all clear, before his brain had registered the things happening around him, it was then he had heard the screams, it was then that he finally dared to breathe again. It was then that Sanji looked back up at him with that shocked blue eye, not believing what it was seeing, what his hand had felt and what his ears had heard.

A hand moved slowly up to land on Sanji's head, who still looked confused up on that weak but truly smile that was presented to him on the face of the man he thought he just had lost. He had fooled himself; of course Zoro wouldn't be dead! He didn't know what grabbed hold of him as he suddenly slung himself over him, nuzzled his head into his throat in front of all the others, and cursed the man to scare him the way he just had done. As he didn't get any reply other than the hand that had been rubbing his back suddenly stopped, he looked up, confused to see that deep frown on his face. He asked him what was wrong and Zoro only answered by pointing to his other ear.

"Oi, you okay?" he asked again, this time into his right ear, stupid question, of course he wasn't! The man was close to be on the brink of death so of course he wasn't okay. The others murmured over them before they pulled a bit back, relieved to see the two of them alive, but knowing that they had to interfere soon, if they _still_ should be alive tomorrow as well, before all their open bleeding wounds would kill them.

Zoro looked like someone who was thinking hard before he pulled a wolfish smile and gave him a restrained chuckle. Now Sanji got nervous, something _was _off with the swordsman, but before he opened his mouth to ask, the swordsman answered his question with a forced smile and another chuckle.

"Seems like I'll only be able to hear only half of the rubbish you'll spout out now," he teased, but Sanji saw his lips quiver a little, and furrowed his brows at seeing it. He was almost nodding off, his head suddenly feeling so heavy, his eyelids felt like the same and his arms that held him up, planted on each side of the swordsman's head, threatened to give up at any moment.

"What are you talking about, looking for a fight?" he teased back, but the worry was deeply planted in his words. Zoro ignored his teasing and suddenly got all serious again.

"I can't hear anything besides that fucking irritating loud ringing in my left ear," he confessed with an even deeper frown. Sanji blinked, not only to the thing that he was about to doze off at any moment, but also that he did have a little idea that Zoro's hearing wasn't the best right now. He'd seen the hole from the bullet that had dig through the dirt right beside his left ear, and when the swordsman had motioned him to talk into his right ear instead, he knew it, but didn't really want to believe it at first. "Hey," Zoro suddenly said, sounding ever so sleep drunken, and led his fingers thread through those blond strands of hair. "Don't give me that worried face, oka –Oufh!"

"Don't ever scare me like that again, shithead," mumbled the chef after he had kneed the swordsman right into his abdomen.

"You," the other said dangerously, irritation now taking over his features, but dropped the next spitting comment as he took a better look at the cook.

"You do that again, and I'll kill you myself the moment you'll be brought back to life!"

"Are you pouting?" Sanji glared at him and showed off his teeth as he pulled his lips up into a sneer, before he looked away, actually pouting even more.

"Like hell I am," he mumbled. Zoro quirked a brow.

"Okay, now you're blushing." Sanji sighed and then dropped his head so his golden bangs covered his face.

"Yeah," he said with a smile playing on his lips, "I'm blushing like hell now… stupid idiot," that was the last thing he said, before he fell onto the swordsman's chest, exhaustion taking over together with relief. Zoro was okay… he was okay… that was all that mattered. He heard the deep voice of the swordsman speaking to him, while he felt the chest he laid upon rumble underneath him for each word that the other spoke. It was such a relaxing feeling, just laid there and listened to his breathing, listened to his heart beating. Hell, even though that Zoro had been through more than him, been through more than a normal person would be able to survive, the man was still alive, still sounded strong… still felt so warm.

Sanji started to feel cold, even as he tried to snuggle himself closer into that warm chest. His breathing became more hacked. Oh yeah, there was something that one of the bullets had hit inside of him, right? The one lung?

He got an answer by spurting out blood as he coughed again, he didn't see it as his eyes had closed, but he could feel the warm liquid and taste the metallic fluid in his mouth.

Not a good sign…

But at least Zoro was alive… Zoro was okay.

Sanji smiled and let himself be dragged into that comforting sleep and welcomed the darkness to engulf him.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

It had been a month now since the whole incident and only a week since they'd said farewell to the now complete gang of Micky's crew, a farewell which was celebrated with a big party, though not all had participated in it, they'd been there, and then again not. Nicki had helped Sanji with throwing a big dinner, the cook of course had been thankful for his help, and delightful when Oliver chirped in as well, wanting to help too. There was only so much a cook could do with two broken ribs, a recovering lung and a strong distortion of his one knee. All in all he had been forced from the doctor to use a crutch when walking, so it was a big help to get four extra hands to help him with the food and carrying it out. It had been a big dinner, they had talked, but Sanji hadn't been himself, he had been too quiet to everyone's liking, not his normal self. Normally he liked these kinds of things; he was a maniac just like Luffy, Nicki, Micky, Nami, Franky, Usopp… well, like everyone else. But this time he had kept more to himself, Chopper had said something about that it might be the cause of the operation he had been through, but that was a whole month since he'd been through that, and Pernilla had even helped them to heal all the wounds again. It had all hurt like a bitch, like being burned alive, depended on where she treated you.

Zoro vaguely remembered the feeling of being burned from the inside as he was in a middle of a fever state had been treated by those 'fire-hands'. Chopper had done something to drug him the best he could, but the pain had been too strong that it had still left Zoro screaming out in agony, and Chopper in his heavy point had to hold him down and secure him from falling off the bed, while he was treated. And the shit of it all had been that they had to do this through six bloody painful times, and still there was his leg left. It was still broken, but Pernilla had used all of her power and strength to heal all of their most life-threatening wounds at first, even those he once had on his back, those treatments almost pulled out teeth for the both of them. She had just barely finished the healing of his back and only missed a little cut, that surely would leave a memorable scar for some years to come –Zoro really didn't care about that, but of course it still left some wounds on his already shredded pride- as she had suddenly collapsed of total exhaustion. She hadn't woken up from her sudden collapse until two days before their big party.

The way they had returned to their own 'dimension' or what so ever, had been weird too. They'd taken out a little compass, which also looked a little like a pocket watch, after sailing to a specific place at the ocean that this compass-thing had shown them the way to, turned the three or four hour hands on it, like those on a clock, and then suddenly the sky had been coloured into a deep red colour. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy had looked completely amazed at the unbelievable scene, their eyes had almost been shining like stars as it all happened, and even the cook dropped his unlit cigarette from his lips and gaped stupidly at the swirling world before them. There was no black thing or such; it was just the world before them that had chosen to take a twisting dance together with the ocean. It reminded him of being too drunk and then to stare right out in the air. It had only happened for him once; he'd never got that drunk since then. It had left him in a sickbay for a week, making him threw up every time he had tried to eat, and let his head feel like it was balancing a whole marine-fleet on top of his head. Thankfully all that had happened before he ever met Luffy.

So, those five, Oliver, William, Micky and Pernilla literally jumped into that 'thing' right after saying their goodbyes and all such, and had disappeared. Nicki was the last one to take the jump. He had said something to the cook, but it was so low, barely a whisper, that none of the others could hear a word of it, Sanji had only been nodding, and for the first time since they got back on board of the Sunny, he had smiled a little true smile and then chuckled. None asked him about what it all had been about. Nicki waved, then bowed deeply before he jumped into the nothingness after his friends, and then they all were gone together with the red skies and swirling pool of air.

That, as was said, had been a week since their departure. The two mysterious men who had 'helped' them back on that island, they never figured out where they went to. After what he had understood from Oliver, they were some men -somehow like bounty hunters- from the same 'world' as them. Oliver, hmm… he would actually miss that kid a lot, and his bluish-blond hair hidden under that straw hat of his, that looked so much identical to their captain's, except for that the ribbon on it had been blue and not red.

He rolled the cigarette between his fingers before he let his lips touch the filter and then hold it like the cook always did. He took the lighter that he had stolen from Chopper, and lit it. At the first intake of the poisoned toxin he coughed, but he refused to throw it away and took another inhale after getting over his fit of coughing. _Why_ he had sneaked a cigarette out of the cook's pack and stolen the lighter from Chopper, who he had taken from Sanji and told the very depressed cook not to smoke the next couple of months, he didn't really know. Perhaps it was the smell that he missed. Perhaps it was the memory of that the cook's lips had been encircling exactly this poison-stick, that even had some teeth marks on it… he really didn't knew, but whatever it was, it wasn't the same. Zoro remembered fast why he began hating those cancer-sticks, and after just letting his lips linger on the yellow filter just a bit too long, to drag the taste of the cook's saliva out of it, he tossed it overboard. Then he just sat there and played with the lighter, slumbered completely into deep thoughts.

…Sanji…

He hadn't got the chance to really talk with him, after all this shit had happened back at that island. But it also was like that every time the cook saw him sitting in that wheelchair that he had been forced down into, though he would be all right with a crutch like the cook used, his features darkened and turned into a face he wasn't familiar with and therefore very hard to read. It wouldn't surprise him if the blond felt disgusted by him. This, he thought, wasn't the man that he said 'yes' to be with. _This _was only a pathetic form of the one he once had been. A weakling, a nobody!

What had he been thinking? The Swordsmaster? The best swordfighter of them all? He was _weak, _damn it! Those thoughts were impossible and very out of his league.

And then… then he even had _forced _Sanji in his weakest state, to be with _him _of all people.

What _had _he been thinking?

He looked up at the many stars glinting far above him. He felt so little among all those. What was the meaning of everything anyway, he suddenly thought. Why did things happen the way they did? His life had got a taste of bittersweet disaster, ever since… well, since he was born… most of the shit just happened to happen in the last three months, dragging those he loved and cared for into his own disaster.

He sighed and looked down on the ocean stretching far out before him. The moon was huge and hung heavily on the sky, just barely kissing the sea underneath it, or so it looked like. It was white, its light so strong that you almost could read a newspaper now in the middle of the night. He leaned forward to touch the railing, but then got remembered by the straps around his chest, that he couldn't move that far again. Yes, his back had been broken, and he was only allowed to sit up one or two hours at a time… Chopper would beat him to a pulp and sedate him again, if he had known that he was exceeding the time limit of his 'sitting-hours'. Not to mention that he had pulled himself up into the wheelchair, pulled the strap over his chest himself to support his back, and then went out here, in a time where he should be sleeping in his sickbay, the bed been making much softer due to so he wouldn't strain his back too much.

Life has been nothing but a waste and a burden to his friends… yes… he was nothing but a burden to them.

How would he ever fight among them now? He freaking hell barely could _stand _straight up, without getting nauseous and collapse!

A burden normally should be tossed away, right?

He didn't knew when he had moved, but suddenly he was sitting and looking down at the stairs, leading down to the main deck. He looked up at the mast, his eyes following it all the way up to the crow's nest, where he could see a weak light. Robin looked out at the same ocean he just had looked at, unquestionably with a book in her hands, half read through. Lately it took her four days to read through a thick one, normally it only took her two days, he'd noticed.

Closing his eyes he turned his head away and looked at the galley door. The portholes were dark. Nodding mentally he rolled to the door and locked himself into the darkness. He didn't need any interfering this time… this time he had to do it right! He glanced over the room; it wasn't as dark as he had thought to begin with, the moonlight made everything much brighter.

Gnawing thoughtfully on the inside of his cheek, he rolled over to the counter. Visions, pictures of _him _working in here, smiling and laughing, showed up into his vision… as they fought after he had tried to sneak a bottle out from the kitchen, and was stopped with a kick to his head by a very furious cook... as he stole a kiss from him, when Sanji had been the one sitting in a wheelchair… when Sanji sat in the corner of the kitchen, threatening to kill himself, and almost succeeded… when Sanji took the first step and cried of pure happiness as he succeeded in walking from his wheelchair to the counter, where his beloved cigarettes was awaiting him… when they almost made love in here, but got disturbed… he could still see that pout on his face, and chuckled a little at it.

Why… why couldn't he get those times back? '_Because I forced him… he was ill and didn't know better_,' he thought sighing dramatically '_I love him… that's why I'm doing this. I love this crew, that's why I want to free them for their heavy burden._'

Another voice in his head screamed that this was all wrong.

He quickly killed that thought, like he had done so many other times.

'_I can do it!_'

He loosened the strap around his chest, moved the footrests to each side and grabbed the edge of the sink as he pulled himself up to stand. It hurt like hell. His back felt like it would crack over at any moment from now, and his leg still felt weak painful. The nausea was slowly bubbling up to the surface again. A white noise rang in his ears as he slowly edged to the rack where the cook normally held his kitchen knifes. Sweat ran down along his arms –he had never felt so weak and stupid in the same time as he did now. He gritted his teeth, reached out for one of the knives, and almost collapsed for the loss of support from his one hand. Might be his arms were still strong, but what use did they do, when his back couldn't take the weights his arms could?

He looked at the knife in his hand. If he had his swords by him he would had used one of them, but Chopper had got Franky to lock them away, and made Luffy to give him a captain's order for not to try and find them. So, he had held to his captain's order… but it didn't mean that he wasn't allowed to touch the cook's knifes. The blade gleamed in the light, making it shine bluish. Sanji always kept his knifes into perfection.

…Sanji… his name both made him smile and sad.

As he took a deep breath of air he released the counter, swaying dangerously on his legs, which threatened to make him collapse. He reached the knife up to his wrist, but then changed his mind and let the tip point to his chest, right above his heart. Wouldn't mess up the cook's kitchen too much, now would he? Looking out through the porthole he could see the dazzling sight of the moon kissing the dark waters of the ocean. Taking another deep breath of air he closed his eyes, grabbed tighter around the knife as he moved it a bit away. Closing his eyes, he smiled.

At least he wanted to think on the blond and stand up as a man, as he ended this shit for life.

Then, he stabbed.

He opened his eyes slowly as the blade never touched his skin and saw another delicate pale hand hold his tanned hand back, the tip of the blade barely kissing his black shirt. Eyes widening as realisation hit him, together with the sound of something falling hard to the floor as the feeling of a thinner body pressed up against his back. He didn't have to look back to know who it was, as the crutch rolled towards him on the floor. He sighed and closed his eyes yet again.

"Let go, Sanji," he said calmly. He felt the other shake his head slowly, as those long fingers tightened around his hand. He could easily rip his hand away, but didn't have the heart to do it.

"I won't let you try to do it again, Zoro," came the muffled response. The heat of his breath hitting the swordsman's neck and send shivers through his body. Zoro swallowed.

"It's for everyone's best interest,"

"No,"

"I'm nothing worthy anymore… please, let go," Nails dig deep into his hand now. There was a pause as Sanji took a shivering breath of air.

"Zoro, you're not healthy, it's the-"

"Don't make excuses for me, Sanji,"

"The hell?" Sanji gritted his teeth and fought to push the knife further away, as he felt the strength in the swordsman's hand suddenly increase. "Stop it, damn it!" It was hard to keep the knife at a distance as Zoro had the advantage of having his strength in his arms, whereas Sanji's strength laid in his legs. He needed help! "CHOPPER?" He called as he fought to keep the knife as far away as possible, but whatever he did, even though that Zoro was sick, the knife kept on getting closer. "_CHOPPER DAMN IT! COME HERE! NOW!_" '_Where the hell IS that reindeer when you need him?_' He felt the lower part of his back hitting the counter this time, his one elbow hit something that poured noisily onto the floor, the darkness showed nothing of what it was, but Sanji had an idea of what it might be, and cursed inwardly. He pushed away, struggled to get the knife away from touching the swordsman's chest, other things fell noisily to the ground as they kept fighting about if the other should stay alive or not.

Damn it when the marimo forgot to take his medication! It always ended up like this. Bloody depression-state! If it was possible he would have dragged Hunter's fucking ass from hell and kill him all over again. TEN TIMES!

Biting the marimo in his shoulder he hoped to drag the other's attention away from the knife and to the biting in the shoulder. Zoro winced slightly, but it wasn't enough to make him let go of the knife.

"Stop it Sanji,"

"Like hell I will, marimo!" He growled, and then slowly got an idea as he glanced at the countertop and felt the other's body leaning more against him, as Zoro was getting weaker and tired in his back and one leg again. '_This is cruel, but I have no other choice,_' he thought and with a swiftly move he kicked the legs away from underneath the already unsteady swordsman, and in the same time threw them both into the counter. The sudden move surprised the green-head and that was enough distraction Sanji needed to pull the knife far enough away, as expected Zoro was still holding it, and hammered the others elbow right into the edge of the countertop as they fell.

Zoro let out a scream as the pain shot up through his arm from the pointy bone in his elbow, and released the knife as the arm got momentarily paralyzed. Sanji wasted no time and kicked the knife far away, and any other stuff there would be in use as a replacement weapon. As the swordsman tried to pull together what was happening around him and tried to search for the knife in the almost dark room, Sanji got out from underneath him and soon trapped _him_ underneath his thin body. Zoro trashed around as the cook tried to hold him trapped to the floor, and they wrestled a little on the floor, as the swordsman tried to get to the knife again. This was getting out of hand!

Then a too violent twist with his body sent a jolt of pain up through the swordsman's spine. Zoro screamed out in pain before he even could stop himself, as the cramp-like feeling paralyzed his whole body this time. Sanji did the same as before; trapped him underneath him by holding both of his shoulders to the floor. He called a third time on the little doctor, but then remembered that he had send the little reindeer to bed not even an hour ago, since the poor thing had been working nonstop since he found that virus that looked like a bacteria, for about three weeks ago. But they had to force him to stop to celebrate that he, Zoro and Pernilla had awakened from their 'deep sleeps' and healed enough to be up among the others, and to say farewell to their new friends. He was so close to find out what medicine there would be strong enough to kill that virus-bacteria and cure Zoro fully, but he had suggested the doctor to go to bed and get a clearer mind and not die of stress and working too much without sleep and breaks. Fucking destiny to choose this exact day to make the marimo forgetting to take his pills and do this fucking thing all over again.

The blond looked down at the man underneath him, who still writhed in pain coming from his back; it was still in its heeling process. Damn it if he had fucked up his back too much so he wouldn't-!

Sanji stopped thinking further than that and smacked himself mentally.

"Zoro," he said tiredly, feeling a bit dizzy. Of all other days… why also on the day where he had tried to drown himself in alcohol? His fucking head hurt like a bitch! "Zoro, look at me, damn it!"

"Give me the knife," he demanded through gritted teeth, though it sounded more like a boring request, like one would ask for the salt from one he had tried to get it from in the last twenty minutes. Zoro kept on talking shit, even though Sanji tried to answer him back and stop him from spitting out all that nonsense, with his now sober mind. As the swordsman raised his voice, Sanji did too and as the other tried to stand up again when the pain had subsided, ignoring the fact that he still didn't have enough strength to do so, Sanji did the only thing that came into his mind to stop him from hurting himself any further.

Zoro widened his eyes as his brain slowly registered the soft feeling pressing against his lips. He blinked and laid all stiff on the floor. He didn't dare to move, in case that this was just another hallucination that wanted to make an even deeper wound in his heart. A tongue suddenly swept out and licked his lips carefully, and as he gasped in surprise he felt that same tongue invade his mouth and all of his other senses. As the tongue hit his palate, Zoro sighed in delight and slowly gave in to the kiss.

'_If this is a dream, then please don't let me wake up from this one._' He begged.

His hands slowly moved up to the cook's head, his fingers threaded through the silky blond hair as he pressed the golden head closer to his and deepened the kiss. This time it was Sanji who voiced his feelings through a moan.

They didn't know for how long they laid there; lips constantly pressed against one another's in a slow, passionate kiss, that none of them had experienced before, stifling moans and soft pants escaping their hungry mouths, tongues playing together sharing their sweet saliva with each other, but none of them cared about the time. Sanji's hands had somehow found their way into the swordsman's hair and grabbed the short strands of hair. He sighed again as his fingers ran through the soft green strands. Oh how he had missed this so much. '_His hair has grown a bit longer,_' he noticed, only happy to have more to grab at.

Finally when they had to break apart, lips swollen, panting for air, Sanji noticed a trail of tears running down from the swordsman's eye. Automatically his thumb came up to brush it away. Zoro, whose eyes were all glassy, looked embarrassed away.

"Stop playing with me like this, cook," he said breathlessly, refusing to look into said cook's eyes.

"Who's saying that I'm playing with you, marimo-head?" asked the blond, quirking a brow and looked sceptically down at him while fondling with his green hair.

"Then why are you doing this?" Sanji shrugged, trying to concentrate on that tuft of hair he was playing with.

"Might be because I still love you, you dick-head. Ever thought of that as a solution?" Zoro blinked? The question 'Why?' was almost blinking with neon lights out of his eyes. Sanji sighed dramatically at this.

"You _love _me?" Sanji smacked him up the head in answer and then crushed their lips together once again, this time in a more needy kiss. When they separated, Zoro was still looking dumbfounded up at him. Sanji wanted to hit him again.

"No, I'm only using you. What the hell do you think?" He said sarcastically, and was slowly growing angry as 'that' look came back into the swordsman's eyes. At least the idiot had forgotten all about the knife by now.

"That you hate me," he said as he breathed out, and before the blond could say anything against it, he answered on his question before he ever could ask it, "Because I'm so weak."

Sanji blinked, his brows almost touched each other as he frown deeply. "You're not weak,"

"I let you use me," Sanji shut his mouth at once, guilt washing over him and leaved salt in his deep wounds. That heard to be remembered on again "because I let _him_ use me. Because I let _him _hurt you! I was a weakling," the swordsman went on "and still are. I don't deserve-"

"Fuck what you deserve you shitty marimo-head!" The cook suddenly bit off, and gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back his emotions. Zoro felt his hands, which now laid flat against his scalp, shaking lightly. He lifted a brow at this "Fuck you and your stupid thoughts!" Sanji clenched his hands. He cursed the tears that threatened to spill at any moment, he cursed his voice that threatened to slur and break at any moment from now. "Fuck _him _and what he'd done! I don't care what he did… to me… it's not your bloody fault, you, fucking, stupid, _marimo_!" now his whole body started to tremble. Zoro could do nothing but stare at him in shock. Then, his voice broke, and he could no longer hold back his tears. This wasn't fair! Why did he blame _himself_? Why didn't he blame _him_? Why was that fucking swordsman so damn fucking unfair? "Why… why don't you blame me…?" he now voiced, tears dripping from his jaw as they had run down along his now red cheeks. "Why don't you curse me far away? Why don't you hate _me?_!"

"Sanji…?" Zoro said breathlessly, stunned. Now he did it again, he thought; he hurt Sanji again… all over again. He was pretty good at that, now wasn't he?

"I FUCKING HELL_ RAPED _YOU AND _TORTURED YOU_! I EVEN BROKE YOUR _LEG_! STAPPED YOUR _HAND_ WITH A KNIFE! Fucking WOUNDED YOU, like no one ever had! And-" –sob- "and I-I even l-liked it… I damn he-hell l-liked it… I enjoyed evry- every se-second o-of it…!" He roared up in anger "THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? Why don't you HATE ME, DAMN IT? WHY?-" –sob- "w-why…?" –sniff- "hoouuh… damn it…!" tears poured down from his eyes. His whole body was trembling. He barely registered a hand travelling up his cheek before he felt a raw thumb brush some of his tears away from his eyes.

"And here I walked and thought that _you _hated _me_,"

"N-no,-" –sob- "n-never…!" '_damn those bloody tears…!_'

"-but instead you've been blaming yourself, thinking that I did the same… just as I thought that you hated me for the same things that I hated myself for… that's why you didn't speak to me?" Sanji didn't have to answer, the light bow of his head was enough answer. He ran his fingers through the blond strands of hair, he caressed his cheek, ran his thumb over those oh so soft and trembling lips, while Sanji's eyes still didn't want to stop leaking tears.

"Z-zoro…!" Sanji said breathlessly as the swordsman suddenly started to nip at his lip. This was wrong… wasn't it _him _who should cheer up the other to begin with? Oh yeah, the plan had been to stop Zoro from killing himself, warm him up, cheer him up, and here he was where the roles had switched; now it was Zoro who laid underneath him, biting, nipping at his lips, licking them and tried to cheer _him_ up again. He widened his eyes as he felt the so familiar hips buck up towards him.

Zoro had made a decision, if he wanted to get stronger for Sanji, he had to do this… for Sanji's sake, and for his own hopeless mind's sake… before this poison-shit would drive him all nuts. He took a deep breath and then connected his lips to the other's soft ones. They tasted of water, funny enough he had thought them to taste of salt. The blond didn't respond at first, but as he hesitantly did, Zoro felt all his own bad moods disappear into a whole new feeling that kept on growing inside of him.

Sanji had never hated him…

…he had never blamed him anything… did Sanji really still love him? Something inside of him screamed _YES_, while something in the far distance yelled _NO!_ … This time he chose to listen to the first voice. The kiss got needier, more craving. Slowly he felt this overjoyed feeling grow out into every cell in his own body. Sanji was his medicine, without him he was nothing! Sanji was the saving-line to all of his dreams, without him, he felt like that he didn't need to live.

Sanji was everything.

He was the pusher, and Sanji was his narcotic. The more he realised this, the more his mind cleared, the more his will returned, the more of his hope came back, and he cursed 'the him' he had been the last month, 'the him' who didn't believe in anything… 'the him' who didn't even believe in his own dreams… but he hadn't had his drug for so long… his personal Sanji-drug.

They both had thought nonsense… complete nonsense.

He felt his hips buck up, and sensed the blond freeze. Then his thin –he was really all too thin and smelled strongly of alcohol- body started to tremble again, but this time of something else other than fear and horror. Zoro hummed and nuzzled his nose into Sanji's neck. He missed that musky smell of the blond… _his _blond…

"I… I think, that I love you… still love you… Zoro," came the hesitant answer from the blond. Zoro hummed again, and kissed the cook's throat.

"I think I do too," he said, and bit slightly at the skin. Sanji gasped, but he knew that he liked it. He kissed and nipped his way up along his jaw line, and the way up to his ear. "Fuck me, Sanji," he nipped at his earlobe, bit it slightly and dragged his teeth down along it, pulling in it until it reached the end of it, and then breathed warm air into his ear, sending shivers through the blonds' body "make me feel good…!"

Sanji blinked the remaining tears away, captured between shock, lust and confusion. "Wha… what…?" he croaked, not believing his ears.

Zoro chuckled by the cook's sudden outburst of surprise. "Let's actually do it, right here… right now…!"

"Wa-wait wait wa–oh god~!" The blond moaned as Zoro's hand slowly ran down along his chest, and all the way down till he cupped his pulsing flesh, which was captured underneath some very suffocating tight pants by now. He hadn't known how horny he had been before that hand had come down to rub him teasingly, sweetly, lovingly.

Sanji shook his head, trying to clear his lust-clouded mind. "I… how can you… after all what I've done… to you…?"

"I'm not a fragile piece of china… I can handle it… I'm not weak,"

The blond looked down at him, surprised, still a bit on guard. "You know, for a moment ago you just said something else,"

"I know," he chuckled again, Sanji shivered in delight to actually hearing the first mate to chuckle again "but back then I didn't get my personal drug that I needed," he licked up along his throat, indicating what 'drug' he was speaking of. "So? You're up for the challenge?"

"When has this even become a challenge?" questioned the cook. Zoro smiled, and oh god how he had missed that smile so much. "And second of all; your back and leg are still in recovery!" Sanji's eyes turned back into his head as the swordsman massaged his ever hardening pulsing flesh, and without thinking about it, bucked his hips into the touch. Zoro's smile grew.

"Well, then you just have to be gentle with me then," he whispered into his ear, and nipped it, "think you can do that, cook~?"

"W-why… hah… why… would you… let me…? After all-"

"Don't repeat yourself, cook, might think that you've become senile," Sanji glared at him, still demanding an answer. Zoro grabbed his head and pulled it down so both of their foreheads were touching. "I always wanted you to do me, but not the way that it happened," Zoro pressed his hand harder down on the blonds' head as he tried to move to look away, "so therefore, why not do it now and erase those bad memories? Where we both will feel good? You think you can handle that, _cook_?" he said teasingly. Sanji sighed deeply, but then soon a smile played on his lips again. As he moved his head up, Zoro let him but kept his hands on his head, his fingers playing with the golden strands of hair.

"_You_ asking _me_ if I can be gentle?" he asked playfully "I'm _known _to be the gentle type, idiot,"

"Yeah, that woman back then must really have liked it to be taken by a _gentleman_," Sanji blinked, then furrowed his brows. Nicki said something like this, that he had to confront this with Zoro, because the idiot thought that-

He couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"What's so funny about it?"

"Haha! _You _are so funny!" Zoro furrowed his brows, and Sanji slapped himself mentally, he didn't want to lose the Zoro that just had offered himself to him. He played with a lock of green hair, while he smiled down at him. "Idiot, I've never done it with anyone,"

Zoro looked surprised up at him. "You're saying _she _did it with _you _with those kinky to-" Sanji hit him over the head with his palm.

"Let people speak when they're talking, moss for brains," a grumble, but not one of those angry ones. Sanji's smile returned "no, we talked, she wanted to help me, make me loosen up a little… she opened my pants, got her hand down-" He held his hand up as the marimo was about to interrupt again. "she pushed me down onto the bed, kneeled down and pulled 'me' out, but then… then I told her to stop. I couldn't," he looked away from those deep grey eyes that looked too far into his soul, looking for to see if his words were true or not "I wouldn't, I felt like it would be like… _cheating_ on you, so, there you got it."

"But you slept there overnight?"

"Hard and horny, but we didn't touch each other, she let me borrow her bed to sleep in while she took the sofa, should have been me taking the sofa, but whatever…" he sighed dramatically "I had to think on that bloody okama from back then, posing in a thong, before it killed 'it' and almost made me throw up,"

"Poor you,"

Sanji smiled, "Yeah, poor me,"

"Well then," Zoro rubbed his lower parts again, ripping a shuddering moan out from the cook, "glad it's not all dead then," He leaned his head a up a little and captured the blonds' lips into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart he smiled warmly up at him. "You ready for the challenge, cook?" He moved his healthy leg up to lock it behind the cook's back, indicating what he was talking about, but Sanji wasn't that slow or stupid not to know, and smiled playfully back down at him.

"I've heard that there should be a very nice soft futon over in the corner of this kitchen," he ran his finger along the swordsman's lips. Zoro stuck his tongue out and licked it, making the blond shiver in delight.

"Well then, let's go find that futon, cook… if you can carry me, that is," Sanji rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that weak, baka,"

"Then show me, _curlbrow,_"

"You'll be moaning my name,"

"Stop talking so much and let's get over there, before I strip you down here," Sanji laughed out loud and embraced the other into a warm, loving hug. Zoro hugged back and smiled.

God he had missed him so much!

_**~The End~**_

AN: Thanks to you all for hanging on for so long. I don't know what I should have done without you all. Man, it's weird to think that it's done now… over 1 year took it me to write this story, and now it's done. Wow, weird feeling, but a great feeling!

Thanks again to all of my readers, fans and friends for supporting me with such great reviews. Thanks to you, this story now reached an ending as well. But don't worry, there's an epilogue to this one as well, so wait up till next weekend, and the true end of this story will be up.

Take care everyone.

Love ya!

~Pernille

_**Answers on reviews from chapter twenty-nine part one:**_

_()__: …uhm… question nr. 1…who are you? ^^; Yes! Everyone! Shower me with many reviews~! *maniac laugh*  
someone in the background: Get lost ,looney! *throws a can at me* XDD_

_Hope that you liked the update^^  
_

_**HappyMe-O**__**: Oh no! Happy-chan! Hang in there, then I'll get Ivan-san to help you back to live!**_

_**Zoro: …Great! Now you just 'scared' her to death in stead!**_

_**Sanji: *gasps, pales…. Faints*  
Zoro: …AND the cook as well *smirks* okay, I'll forgive you**_

_**Sanji: Hey!**_

_lemonlimediddies__: Yup! Almost over now... now there's only the epilogue left ^o^_

_**Pervy Otaku: Yosh! I will always be there to protect my friends! **__**Just stay away, all bad guys and –erh- girls… women… whatever XD  
Yes I'm evil, I know it *evil snicker* but I hope that you liked this ending? *hugs Pervy-chan like never before* Aww~, I think I'll just adopt you as my new huggy-bear XD**_

_xdrake24: *lol* Nope, Hunter wasn't d__own last time, but Luffy got his wish come true and fulfil his promise to Sanji as well. Well, some says that Death is a kid who's playing with us, others that he is a malice man there's nothing but bones and wears black ropes and a scythe, but together they got the same thing; when the time's up, they'll come for you... and sometimes even before time, but who knows? We'll just have to wait and see who he or she is, or if it'll be an angel there'll lead us to the right place… one of us just have to get back to life and tell us unknown fools about it, ne? ^o^_

_Glad that you like the story, and I hope that you liked this chapter as well^^_

_**Themusicalmuffin**__**: Hahaha! I hope that you got some well earned rest. *chuckles* I know what you mean. Many times if I fall over a really great story, I stays awake and reads it till I'm almost hitting my head into the screen *lol*. But that my little story here should be the same for you, well, I'm honoured! Thank you so much for your review, and I'm glad that you liked this terrifying story so much, and I hope that the upcoming stories will grab your interest just as much…but just promise me to get some sleep, kay? ^o^ *hugs***_

_dreiciapotter-black__: HAHA! Don't worry about that, I would never do such a thing, unless the whole story was about that. But else; HELL NO! I know what you mean, and I wouldn't ruin a story like that… but that said, it doesn't mean that someone ELSE wouldn't get pregnant XDD_


	33. Epilogue, Breathe for Me

A/N: Now here's the promised epilogue, I'm just really sorry that it took so long for it to come out. This one aren't beta'ed yet, though I'm awaiting for the beta'ed version to come up soon... been waiting for it for months, but my first beta-reader gave up on it a month later –had too much to do- and then a friend of mine helped me, but shit have been happened to her, so… I'm still with nothing to give you. But then I thought that you at least could get this one to read until the beta'ed version would come (I suck in grammas XD)

Thank you all for hanging on for so long, everyone, and thank you all for your great reviews… I don't know what I should have done without all of you, my great readers, fans and friends. Thank you so much… all of you! See you (hopefully) all in the next upcoming stories!

Take care! And for now I can only say; Please enjoy this last part of this long story, there wouldn't have become real, if it hadn't been for the all of you!

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All the copyrights associated with One Piece belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story and some of the characters are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by me, the writer, of this story.**_

**Please enjoy! ~^o^~**

Taste of bittersweet Disaster

-A One Piece fan fiction

By Pernille T. Boldemann

Alias

Crystal Blue Fox

_Love has never been so deep since the day I met you,_

_though it was a fucked up time._

_I don't regret them,_

_If that nightmare never had happened,_

_This dream had never come true._

_The glorious dream of a life with you._

_In your arms, I feel safe,_

_By your side I feel strong,_

_With your lips on mine, your eyes gleam like they do,_

_I feel worthy and loved._

_If there is a god, I would like to thank him…_

…_for that __**you **__was born and brought into my life._

**Epilogue **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Breathe for Me**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

-_4 years later-_

"RORONOA ZORO! I'M CHALLANGING YOU TO A DUEL! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

Sanji leaned lazily up against the railing and glanced over the town that they had docked at for about two weeks ago. He blew out a long stream of smoke as he called over his shoulder, knowing the place where the swordsman was taking his usual afternoon-nap. "Oi! Moss-head! Someone wants you!"

There came a drowsy yawn in answer, and even so he didn't look, he knew that the marimo was scratching his neck right after he had stretched his arms far above his head… like he always did after a nice long nap. "Oh? Who is it then?" he finally answered. Sanji leaned further over the railing and glanced down at the young swordsman standing down in the harbour, glaring back up at the smirking cook.

"Some young chicken who wants to get his feathers plugged!"

"Mmm~! Chicken sounds good. Sanji! I want some chicken! Captain's order!" Came Luffy's sudden response from the other side of the deck, where he was playing cards with both Usopp and Brook.

"Yes sir!" he said playfully, and had to restrain himself from making a salute as well. Zoro smirked from his place at the tree on the green lawn.

"Oi oi! Don't you just stand up there and talk about me like I'm some kind of food or such! You cannibals or something?"

Sanji's smile grew so much that his lips pulled up to show his white teeth, as he looked deep into the young swordsman's black eyes. "Well~," he dragged out the word at he ran his tongue one time over his lips, "who knows, hm~? Our captain _is _known for to eat whatever there gets into his reach, so… cooked, flambéed or perhaps even grilled human-chicken, hmm…doesn't sound bad to me."

At the time Zoro stood up from his nap and joined his lover at the railing, the young swordsman was running far away in the distant, yelling something about 'crazy cannibals', leaving nothing but dust for them to see. Sanji laughed at him, Zoro sighed.

"And here I thought that I finally would get a nice fight," he pouted.

"Oh yeah, it must be 'horrible' to be the strongest swordsman in the world," Sanji said playfully and pulled said swordsman's chin to underline his childish features. Honestly, the stronger this man got, the more childish he often would act… but that might also be because of some other 'reasons'.

Said 'reason' came now half stumbling half racing towards him with a nervous Chopper hot on his trail, who spouted something to the kid about to be ever so careful. Sanji rolled his eyes at the overprotecting doctor. No wonder that Robin could act so carefree, she knew that her child would be in safe hands, as long as Chopper was in the near. Come tsunami, hurricane and lightning rains, no matter of what, the little doctor would cling himself to the kid, and if Robin, Franky or who ever was holding the little runner, Chopper would literally cling himself to them, until he was a hundred percent sure about that the kid would be safe without any danger.

But just like his rubber-brain of an uncle, he just had the talent to run directly into troubles, and then even with a happy face.

"Hey~, Sprout! How are ya?" came Zoro's now childish question, and as he kneeled down to come in eyelevel with the kid, the boy smiled bigger and ran faster towards his 'uncle', making Chopper to almost drop dead to the floor.

"Thoroh!" came the happy response, as the raven-haired child stretched his arms out towards him, chuckling so much that it tickled in his stomach as he was grabbed by those strong hands, there held him ever so gentle, and swung him around.

"Jesus, take it easy, Chopper, or you'll kill yourself from overloading yourself with too much of stress!" Sanji told the little doctor, as he watched the strong swordsman handle and playing with the little child so carefully, smiling so wide that it made his stomach flutter in pure happiness.

"It's just… he's just," –gasp- "running so fast," answered the little reindeer out of breath, tongue hanging out of his mouth, as he leaned up against Sanji's leg for support. Sanji only shook his head at him and went to gaze at Zoro as he 'attacked' the little kid, who fell into a giggle fit.

Many things you could say about the swordsman; he was strong, feared and respected by many, loved and hated, people called him a monster, a demon when he fought, and they feared those grey eyes more than anything. But when he lay his swords to the side, he was a wonderful friend, a caring lover, and since for a bit over two years ago when Robin gave birth to this little runner, there made Chopper into a nervous wreck as the young doctor feared for the child's well being, Zoro showed something there surprised him, almost shocked him, but also made him fall in love in him all over again.

Who would have known that an oaf like him had a soft spot for children?

Franky was a bigger clumps to be a father, as he was so afraid of to hurt the little kid with his big hands, while Zoro, with all that strength there laid in his whole body, somehow knew how to hold that little fragile child with extreme caution, like he was holding a piece of china.

Zoro was the perfect babysitter-uncle; he took care of the kid as was it his own son, and both Robin and Franky was thankful for this too, actually they all took care of the kid, like one big family would do. Secretly Sanji had thought that Zoro always had wished one day to get his own child, but never dared to tease him with it. The look he gave him whenever Zoro had the child far up in the air as he played with him and accidentally met his staring eyes as he watched them, make the swordsman blush a colour Sanji only found too sweet and adoringly. That expression spoke in volumes, and it always left him smiling.

"Danji! Over to Danji!" Sanji snapped out of it as he heard his name being spoken out, or sort of. He smiled even wider as he now saw the two of them coming towards them again, the kid's arms reaching out towards him, while he was riding on the smiling swordsman's shoulders. Who would ever have thought that _he _was the strongest swordsman in the world right now?

Sanji crushed his smoke and threw it over the railing as they came closer. Chopper had already collapsed up against the railing, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, you think that uncle Sanji got something for you?" Zoro played along, and made the kid giggle ever so happy. He slapped his little hands onto the swordsman's green hair while he shook his head.

"No no, got someding for Thoro!" he corrected him. Sanji chuckled, it was unbelievingly how smart this kid actually already was… must come from his mystical mother… thank god that he didn't inherit any of Franky's genes other than those black eyes and the joy to draw and build things.

"Ah, you think that I got something for that oaf, Ace?" Ace, that was this wonderful child's name, giggled and slapped the green head even more, indicating said 'oaf' to hurry up. Robin and Franky had left Luffy to make a choice of naming their son. Luffy had never been more seriously and nervous at the same time as he thought, and then scraped his sandaled feet on the ground when he carefully suggested their child to be named Ace. Robin and Franky could be no more honoured to have their son named after the Pirate King's -their wonderful friend and captain's- older brother.

Sanji reached his hand out as he ruffled the little kid's black hair. Ace chuckled.

"Now now, small kids shouldn't look then,"

"The heck you talking about, cook?" questioned the swordsman, liking the smugly grin on said cook's face even less.

"I'm not small," he stated with a pout, and stretched his arms out to each side, letting go of the swordsman's hair "I'm a biiiiig kid!" Zoro had to hold tighter around his legs as the kid had made such a big motion with his arms, that he fell back and now only hang by the grumbling swordsman's hands. Ace chuckled like never before. Apparently he found this 'hanging'-thing very funny.

"Oh? You are?" Sanji played along with the kid, and helped him to sit back up on his uncle's shoulders, then laid his hand over the child's black eyes. "Now, don't peak," Ace came with a noising pout when he was stolen his vision, Sanji chuckled at him.

"What-?" was all Zoro was able to say before the cook came too close to him. He leaned in to whisper into his ear that, if Zoro didn't listen carefully, almost wasn't audible, not even Ace who sat on his shoulders would be able to hear what the cook voiced into his ear. The low raw sensual voice and the hot breath beating against his ear, send shivers through his body, and directly down to his loin.

"I've heard that there should be an extra ordinary nice hotel down town. Good service, nice rooms, and I've heard that their beds should be really soft and comfy." He licked his lips and dragged out the pause, letting the words sink in a bit before he got closer, running his one finger playfully up and down along the swordsman's left side. "Pay for the room and you get the booze for free." He nipped teasingly to his earlobe, smirking as he heard the other's breathing fasten. "What do you say?"

Licking his dry lips, he swallowed to wet his arid throat, as he fought against his heart from beating out through his chest. "Sounds like a nice place to me," the swordsman answered with a low rasped voice. Sanji hummed and nuzzled his nose against his chin.

"Eight o'clock tonight?"

"Down here at the dock?"

"Mmm~, don't dare to give you the change to get lost, would be a pretty waste," Zoro growled, but the growl changed into a hum of pleasure as he got a taste of those wonderful lips against his throat, and one of those talented hands, as the one of them had slowly searched down to grab his now growing limb and massage it.

"There's children in the near," he reminded him at. Ace chuckled from his shoulders, the blonds' large hand still covering his eyes and the half of his face.

"Ah, but then you just have to be more quiet then," the cook whispered. God, hadn't they been among all of their friends, he would have grabbed that fucking teasing cook, ripped his clothes off and-

Sanji's face came closer to his, and soon he felt the hot breath bathing over his face. He leaned in, his heart beating faster as they came closer, but just as their lips was about to touch, they where interrupted by Nami who called at him. Zoro growled in both frustration and irritation. Sanji too noised his dislike to be interrupted like this.

"What is it?" Zoro called over his shoulder, not wishing to get away from this moment at all. In short it meant: This better be very important or you'll be a dead person soon!

Nami, who held her hand over the speaker to the den den mushi, only smiled at him.

"It's Franky!" was all she said, and that was also all what he needed to hear before he was right next to the navigator, forgetting the pouting blond who just stood there and watched him walk away.

"Zoro here," was all he said, there was a pause, then a smile grew on his lips. "Is that true?" another pause and the smile grew even more. Sanji blinked in confusion. Zoro only had that smile on his face just before he was fighting against a strong opponent. Ace sat and rocked back and forth on the swordsman's shoulders, and held tight onto his short hair; it was almost getting as long as Luffy's, but Zoro would never let it become that long, he had ensured him that once. "When?" this time it was only a short pause, before the smile, if possible, grew even larger. "I'll be there now," he gave the den den mushi back to a smiling navigator, and before Nami could do anything else, Zoro grabbed her face and kissed her on the chin.

"Wha-?"

"It's here," Zoro whispered to her. Nami blinked, then smiled along with him, as he ran towards the railing.

"Wha-? WHA-? The hell?" Sanji blinked in disbelieve. "Did marimo just _kiss_ Nami-san?" his temper was slowly boiling up, but disappeared just as fast as he felt the little giggling Ace being pressed against his chest, and held tight around him in reflex. "What the-?" He was cut off as Zoro suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against his. Sanji blinked again as the swordsman leaned away and smiled at him.

"I'll be here at 8 o'clock, promise," he said and rubbed his thumb caringly against the cook's soft chin. "Please wait for me," Sanji never managed other than to open his mouth before his lover had pulled away and called over his shoulder, "Usopp! Let's go!" and then jumped over the railing.

"Oi oi! Wait up, damn it!" Usopp cursed and gave the cards to Nami instead, mumbling under his breath as he fallowed after the swordsman. "Damn it! Wait up! Or you'll only get lost again! Zoro!"

Nami smirked as she was handed the cards and sad down among her two friends. "Now guys, who's turn is it?"

"Aww, Namiii~," whined Luffy and made an overdramatic pout "now we'll loose for sure!"

Sanji stood at the railing with the little Ace sitting in his arms, small fingers played with his hair, as he looked after their marksman and first mate disappear among the crowd of people in the town.

"The hell are those three actually up for?" he asked no one in particular. Ace chuckled in his arms.

"Surprise surprise!" Sanji blinked down at him.

"How come that you know everything, kid? Say, you wanna tell uncle Sanji what they're up for?" Ace shook his head.

"Nu-uh! Biiig surprise!" he giggled as he made the overreacting motion with his arms to show how big it was, and then yawned, indicating that he was pretty tired by now. Sanji sighed and brought the kid into his bed downstairs. Damn it, what was that that the kid knew, or rather, that _anyone _knew except him? He shook his head and looked back to see the tired little doctor following after them in some kind of a zombie-state. Poor Chopper was more like a walking sleeper by now. Sanji chuckled, and forgot the swordsman's and marksman's weird behaviour. He promised he would come, so he would see if he could pry anything out of him at that time.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Zoro blinked, then blinked again as he looked at what Franky presented him… it had taken so long time to get it all in order… now it was here. "It's beautiful," he murmured. Franky's smile grew as he looked at his two wide-eyed friends.

"Yeah, isn't it? I never really thought that it still existed, but apparently the Eve-trees have been raised up in North Blue the last two hundred-or-so-years, just so they wouldn't die and disappear. I've heard rumours about that they've started to do the same with the Adam-trees… they're super those Northlings," Zoro made a sound of Franky's new names to those living up in North Blue… but he could only agree with him. His smile grew.

"He would get thrilled to know where the most of it comes from," Franky smiled along with him.

"Completely," sounded Usopp for the first time since they had arrived. He was still amazed by the large thin -thin compared to the Adam tree Franky once presented to them that was used to build The Sunny- ash-grey tree; its leafs had a green colour to them that he couldn't really describe other than 'fair-green'.

"I hope so," mouthed Franky now, pushing his sunglasses up with his thumb "Those two trees cost me more than that Adam tree back then!" Zoro bit his lip by that information.

"How much do we have left then?" Franky made a fast calculation inside of his head.

"Not quite enough if ya want it to live up to his standards and wishes,"

"Hmm," was the swordsman's only response and Usopp -barely being able to rip his eyes away from that beautiful tree that he knew he soon was allowed to work with too- looked worried at his green-haired friend. They had got this far… couldn't Zoro just not be satisfied with the next best? Sanji would, he knew.

It almost gave a twitch in him as Zoro finally spoke again, and the smirk playing on his lips indicated already that he didn't like the whatever idea there had formed inside of his head.

"Well then, seems like that I have to take up my old profession,"

"Whoa, hey Zoro, you don't mean-?" said Usopp panicked. He defiantly didn't like the way he now looked at him.

"Usopp, you're going to help me; two doing the job will make it all go faster,"

"Oi-oi! Wh-why am _I _being dragged into this?"

"Eh? Still a chicken?" he said teasingly.

"Wh-who are you calling a chicken? I-I'm not s-scared at all!" Zoro gave his friend's shaking legs one look and smirked even wider. Whatever… Usopp could be called a chicken, but he was brave when it was needed… he still just had a problem to see that.

"All right! Let's get started with what we have!" Cheered Franky as he stretched his arms and then his back, Usopp's mood turned 180 degrees at once, and cheered along with the shipwright.

"Yosh! Let's get started!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

He tapped his fingers irritated at the railing and let out a breath of air together with a tired sigh. "He's late," he mouthed out to the white moon there hang just above the town, almost expecting it to say; I told you so. He had prepared everything, all things was set. While the guys would make a trip to the next island, he and Zoro would have a little 'vacation' at the hotel where he had ordered a room for them. He had already been down there with both of their personal stuffs and clothes. Zoro already knew that they should stay on the island until the others returned back –Franky and Usopp was also staying, why, they never said, but he still found it problematic that Franky just would leave his beautiful wife and wonderful son to sail at the seas, while he just was here and relaxed. Well okay, he knew that they would be safe, but still!

He glared down at his little pocket watch, as if waiting on it to tell him that the marimo soon would be there, but of course it never said any other sound other than its normal _tick-tock-tick-tock_. He stuffed the watch back down into his pocket and scratched the back of his neck in frustration. Fuck if he hadn't been changed out with a more important subject, like fighting against a new opponent who had challenged him and his title out.

He took another drag of his smoke and let it out into the cool air at once. '_If just not something bad has happened to him,_' he thought and frowned at this. '_Naa, probably just got himself lost again… damn it!_'

"Five minutes," he said to the night. Five more minutes and he would blow it all off… and go look for him himself… then the marimo would see how hell on earth would be like!

He never saw nor heard the shadow there suddenly disappeared around the corner.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

The baby den den mushi suddenly rang loud and almost made Franky drop his saw. He had forgotten all about time and was surprised to see that it was already dark when he went to answer it.

"Yo, Franky's here!"

"_Daddy?"_ came the hesitant answer from a familiar little voice. Franky blinked and then smiled all over his face. Only Usopp looked up from his work as the speaker was put on so they all could hear.

"Heeey Sprout! How are ya? Aren't ya up a bit late today?" he answered cheerfully, but didn't like the long pause there followed after this. "Hey, you okay, kid?"

"_Daddy, pwease send Sworo homeee…!_"

"Oh? Why so kiddy?" Zoro's one ear pecked at the mention of his name, and then a weird feeling started nagging him.

"_Shandji's mad that Sworo's not here. Sworo had pwomisd to come at clock eight!_"

Zoro halted at this information and then cursed as he remembered again "Shit! I forgot!" he dropped what he had in his hands and turned around to look bewildered at his two friends "How late is it?"

"Uhmm," came Usopp's slow response as he looked around to find the clock that hang somewhere in this workshop, that they had been allowed to borrow "Almost a quart in nine,"

"Fuck!" Zoro grabbed his hair in frustration as he felt his heart beat like a wild horse's. He was damn late… again! When the hell would he learn it? Sanji had booked that hotel room for the two of them so they would have some alone-time together, and he knew that the cook had used a dizzy amount of money on that place. His surroundings began to spin around him as he began to hyperventilate. He was letting Sanji down again…_fuck_! If the cook started to search after him, he would probably accidently pass this place… and if he found this place, then everything would be ruined!

All these thoughts had only taken a couple of seconds, and soon he was out the door, almost pushing something to the ground on his way out. He barely heard Franky thank his son for it and tell him to go to bed now, or as Usopp ran to the door after him, telling him that he was running in the wrong direction. He turned around, his boots made a sound on the tiles as he stopped up to make an 18o degrees turn, and grabbed Usopp's long nose to drag him along with him.

"AARGH! Not ma nouths! Not ma nouths!"

"_I_ run, _you _tell me where to go!" he ordered.

"Ah, tha's greadt… uhm… just pleeasee let go of ma nouths!"

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

"Time's up!" Sanji sighed and crushed his sixth cigarette on the railing, and blew out the smoke. He stretched his back, stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and strolled down at the ramp. He worked his feet, hearing the joints pop, making them ready for the well prepared beating he had made ready for the late marimo, the moment he would find him. Just as his left foot touched land he heard the voice of two people nearing him fast. He looked up to see Zoro on full speed towards him, dragging on a more likely unconscious Usopp by his arm.

As Zoro looked up and saw the blond stopping with only his left feet on the ground, he couldn't stop smiling, ignoring the growing anger in the cook's blue eye. Damn, he just made it in time. He let go of Usopp's arm –the poor man falling unconscious to the ground '_think I was a bit too harsh with him_'- and ran even faster, if possible.

"The hell have you –whoa?" Sanji never made to say the rest of his sentence as the swordsman hammered right into him and wrapped his arms around him into a strong hug. He stepped back, not being able to hold the balance, and soon his foot slipped at the edge of the ramp and they both fell straight into the dark cold waters.

Sanji sprouted out the water and gasped for air as soon as he came to the surface again. Two seconds later a green head came up doing just the same.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" roared the cook; this was just what was needed to make the wine spill. "You know how much this suit has cost me? You completely out of your –ouf!" Once again Zoro pulled him into a strong hug and silenced him with a kiss before the blond even could say another word. As they parted, almost drowning in the middle of the kiss, Zoro chuckled and brushed away the wet hair from the blonds' face so he could see properly.

"Ya know, wet hair _does_ suit you," Sanji gritted his teeth.

"You think that you're funny now?"

Zoro smirked, and then leaned in to steal yet another kiss from him. "I'm sorry that I'm this late," he apologized, whispering the words into his ear, as he held him more gently in his arms, while they both stepped water. Sanji's frown soon turned into a playful smile. It was hard to keep on being mad at this marimo.

"Well, you just be glad for that I already got my clothes at the hotel, but it'll be a damn cold walk,"

"Hmm, I'll keep you warm, cook," Sanji's smile widened.

"Idiot! You're just as wet as I am!" he said and kicked him playfully at his shin. Zoro's smile turned into a teasing smile, before he let go of the blond and pressed him one time under the water. Sanji grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him with him under the surface and this time kissed the marimo, who gladly kissed him back.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

The receptionist wasn't too happy to see two heap wet pirates step into the hotel, but ignored it as the blond spoke to her with a honey-sweet voice and asked about the key to their room. She even fumbled around with the keys a couple of times and soon gave him the right key to room 209, so they could come up and get some dry clothes on. She even offered to get their clothes cleaned and dried; the blond pirate gladly accepted her offer and thanked her, as she promised to give them a call when their clothes would be ready to get picked up.

Sanji threw his jacket over a chair as he locked the door after himself, slowly pulling his tie off it soon joined his soaked jacket. He sighed in relief as he took in the surroundings of the hotel room.

"It's perfect," he heard the swordsman say, before said person suddenly stood in front of him, capturing him up against the door. He was pulled into a deep passionate and lovingly kiss, Sanji hummed in joy as he wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening it even more. To think how much this oaf had both changed and had not changed, was unbelievingly. Back then he would never have believed that the swordsman could be _this _gently or _this _lovingly. To think about that 'back then' already was four years ago, that they had been together for such a long time, was almost hard to believe.

He remembered that he once had eavesdropped Luffy saying something about to the other that; "Sanji have made Zoro into a more happy person," he had smiled back then when he hear it, he even smiled into the kiss as he remembered it once again.

He had made Zoro happier. Hell, he would even say that the swordsman had done the same to him.

His thoughts soon was blown away as Zoro now trailed small kisses down along his throat, his large hands laying protectively on his shoulders while he did all those sweet things that Sanji loved so much. He knocked his head back against the door as he let the swordsman 'have his way' with him. He loved it, he enjoyed this so much. Slowly the large hands released his shoulders, to instead working his shirt free out of his pants. Sanji groaned, and against his own will carefully pushed the larger man a bit away from him. Zoro blinked confused at him, but still tried to lean in for another kiss, but was stopped by Sanji's finger against his lips.

"I want to clean up and get some dry clothes on," he informed him. Zoro's tongue lapped out to lick his finger, before his lips kissed it hungrily, sending shivers through the cook's body.

"Mmm~, against me joining you under the spray?" He asked temptingly, looking into the blonds' one visible blue eye with those glorious grey eyes. Sanji swallowed. He had to restrain himself from ripping the swordsman's clothes off right there and then, to see that glorious body again, so he could ravish him at the spot. He kissed him, pulling him with him in to the awaiting shower. The swordsman did nothing to complain about being dragged along, as he already had throw off his shirt before they ever had reached inside of the bathroom, even without breaking their kisses.

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

Wrapped himself in a towel, Zoro strolled around to search for his own clothes and underwear, but didn't have to look after it for long. His hair was still damp from the bath that he had taken right after that the cook had scurried out from the bath, after they had have some wonderful mind-blowing shower-sex, mumbling something about that he had to deliver the clothes to the maidens, so they could get it cleaned. He had been afraid to get all hard again, wanted to safe that for later, in a _bed_, he had said as well, but Zoro had only chuckled at him as he gave him a deep kiss, before letting him go. Taking his sweet extra long time in the shower, Zoro enjoyed the wonderful afterglow of their fuck, until Sanji would return back.

Padding over to the bedroom he could hear the blonds' voice in the other room as he ordered some food up for the two of them. Honest to be told, he was starving! He hadn't got anything since morning, and their little 'project' had taken the most of his energy -the sex right now left him starving for more than only food. He smirked at the thought as he let his towel fall into a heap around his feet and dressed himself.

From the doorway Sanji watched him with a smile. Zoro was standing with his back towards him, not heard him when he had ended the call, wanting to go in to tell him that the food was on its way up… but he held his sweet mouth shut, and just watched him, arms and legs crossed as he leaned against the doorframe.

For a moment he imagined himself and Zoro in their own house, him with a beautiful busy restaurant to take care of, and the swordsman with his dojo, teaching small kids, like he often had told him in the middle of the night that he wanted, when discussing about their other dreams. Sure he wanted to travel around with the others as well, but it would be nice to settle down somewhere here in West Blue too, only the two of them, enjoying their sweet time, while the others still travelled around. He knew that Usopp had said something about that he wanted to go back to his own island to live the rest of his days with Kaya and the three kids there had been his friends. He smiled at the thought, the smile only growing wider as another thought stroke in his mind how it would be to have his own floating restaurant, bigger, more pristine than the Baratie… and perhaps with a dojo in the back… but that would be completely impossible to create, but the thought was nice anyway.

He chuckled and only now realised that he had been discovered as the swordsman now stood facing him, smile in place and a brow almost hitting the rim of his hairline. "Mind if I enjoy you in the fun?" he asked teasingly, and was suddenly closer than Sanji remembered him to be, now fully clothes. He groaned at that, he more liked him as being naked. He smiled and then shook his head as he played with the one button on the swordsman's shirt. It was pretty rare that he used one, and black always made him look sexier and more fuckable. He was tempted to rip it all off him –the black shirt there was only halfway done, showing off the tanned muscled chest, would even make a straight man to drool over the swordsman. The black trousers there snuck around his hips and that wet tousled hair of his, gave him the perfect finished look of a Greek God.

He smiled, held himself at bay, and leaned in to kiss him. "Just thought about the future," he finally confessed.

"Oh?" was the only word Zoro came with, letting his fingers run through the blonds' golden strands of hair. He dragged his fingers out all the way to the tips of the hair strands, before he let it fall back down, covering the half of the blonds' face. Sanji's hair was a bit longer than normal, but it still suited him. He smiled and leaned in for another deep long kiss.

They didn't pull apart before they heard a knock on the door in the living room –the hotel being so fancy that it had three rooms; one bathroom, one living room and one large bedroom with a huge bed in it.

It was a simple dish that Sanji had ordered them, but also one of Zoro's favourites; Teriyaki Chicken. Or rather, Zoro loved the most of the Japanese dishes, but this was one of his favourites.

Sanji chuckled as he saw the gleam in the swordsman's eyes. "Well, dig in," he said, and as untraditionally as they were, they even sat down on the floor, television turned on they ate their food in front of it. The evening went slow, but on a comfortable way. Their knees touched each other as they sat there side by side, always getting a bit closer each other for each movement, as they watched something that they really didn't pay much attention to. Zoro couldn't stop thinking how much this room actually had cost the cook, but didn't dare to ask… just unbelievingly that Nami had been so generous to share this much money out lately. But that might be because of the amount of gold that they had found on the Weasel Pirates ship that they had fought against, three months ago, laying them together with the treasure they already had, they could finally call themselves one of the riches pirate crews in history. That was what gave them the extra luxury that they where enjoying now.

Sanji's leg tensed. He glanced over their touching knees, as Zoro cast his eyes down at the teenage-like thrilling point of contact.

"Is this our honeymoon?" he suddenly asked. Sanji blinked and couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Well, if this should be our honeymoon, shouldn't we have been married at first?" Zoro looked away and mumbled something incoherent. For a moment Sanji felt like that he had said something wrong.

"Then it's a long date?"

Sanji hesitated to answer him as he looked at the TV-screen, like he was searching for some help on it. "Yeah, I guess so," he said, as he moved his leg slightly.

"Nothing other than that?" he questioned.

Sanji felt his heart drop down into the pit of his stomach, and bend his head enough so his hair covered the most of his face. "What, disappointed?" he asked with a dry voice.

Zoro shook his head mildly. "Not at all, it's… nice, to be alone with you." He reached beneath the blond curtain of hair to find his pouting bottom lip with his finger. Sanji breathed heavily against it, and instinctively whisked his tongue out to taste the teriyaki sauce on his raw skin. "I like to be alone with you," he whispered sweetly, and leaned in to lick away the sauce there had somehow ended beside the blonds' lips. Sanji hummed, still thrilled to lick the sauce away from the swordsman's finger, while he himself was being licked clean around his mouth… god how he wanted that tongue and those lips onto his _own_ lips, and not beside them, but that meant that he had to pull away from that finger too.

As the thumb was clean, the hand found its way up into his hair and pulled his head into a passionate slow kiss. Zoro's tongue leapt out to lick him around his lips, begging to enter, Sanji did nothing to complain, opening his mouth slowly he allowed the other to enter. The kiss deepened, and then they parted just slightly. Hot air bathed their faces in an open mouthed kiss where only their tongues brushed against each other, tasted each other, caressed each other ever so gently. There was no need to speed things up, only to take it slowly; they had all the time they needed to enjoy it.

Soon Sanji found his shirt being half off him and his own fingers playing around the naked chest of the swordsman, as his senses registered this, he groaned and shook his head carefully.

"Bed, now," was the only coherent words he managed to say. How they ever went into the bedroom without ever letting their hot kisses break, was beyond his own imagination. Soon he found the swordsman standing only a foot away from the bed. As the back of his knees knocked against the frame, a devilish smirk played around the blonds' lips as he gave him a rough push so he fell unceremoniously into the large double bed. He crawled over the swordsman, crawling like a tiger on hunt, licking hungrily around his lips. Zoro pulled himself further into the bed, looking just as eagerly as the blond did, licking his own dry lips as well, imitating the blond, who growled sensually at him, looked over him as was he his next dinner and _fuck_ Zoro didn't mind to be that. The sexy posture, careful and erotic movements got his limb to twitch.

Damn he was hard!

Sanji rubbed his hips down against Zoro's while they kissed; the kisses were getting hungrier, more needing and dirtier. Soon they where both naked, panting and gasping as Sanji leaned down to capture a nipple between his teeth, licking, sucking, then pulling gently in it until it popped back into place, the same did he with the other. Zoro looked like a mess, so fragile and so delicate whenever Sanji chose to take the lead. His hands clenched and unclenched in the sheets as Sanji placed small kisses down along his muscled stomach, listened to his breathing as it became more ragged, the further he went down.

"Oh fuh-! Hah-aah~!" Zoro's hips jolted up on their own as Sanji's mouth swallowed him whole without any warnings. Zoro laid his head back, rolling it from one side to another as he felt his lust building up and his mind go blank; he still didn't understand how he could forget how mind-blowing the blonds' mouth was when it wasn't speaking. He moaned, not knowing if he should move further up to that wonderful mouth as it licked and sucked his head lovingly while slim fingers was pumping him, or if he should move down onto those other fingers there suddenly had found their way inside of him, worked, moved, stretched him and made him almost into a wreck of pleasure and lust.

Sanji hummed, ripping a pleasurably sigh out of the other, and not long time after felt all ten fingers of said person massaging his scalp, encouraging him to go faster, as he did as asked, he soon tasted the seed as Zoro came hard into his mouth. Not one drop did he let spill out as he drank it all greedily. Zoro shivered as he laid there panting and tried to catch his breath. As the blond crawled up over him, spreading his legs to each side so he had better room, grabbed Zoro his head and forced their lips together, so he could taste himself and Sanji on the same time. He wrapped his legs around the thin waist, pushing him closer. The blond chuckled, and let out a sigh as the swordsman gently captured his lips between his teeth until it popped back into place; doing the same as the blond had done to his nipples.

He gasped as he felt the long slicked length press inside of his anus, then paused with its invasion, waiting for him do adjust, and soon he felt the whole penis working in and out of him. Sanji's nails dug into his shoulders, while his nails scraped the fine delicate white skin on the blonds' back. The blond moved slowly, both of them enjoying every second of it until they couldn't take the tortures sweet feeling, and wanted to reach the mind-blowing sex once again.

As Zoro screamed out in pleasure, scraping his nails painfully down along the cook's back, Sanji ignored the painful feeling and smiled in satisfaction, as he now had found where to drive it in to. He pulled out and slammed inside of him, and swore that he just saw those grey eyes roll back into the head for a moment. Soon he kept on ramming dead on Zoro's prostate, faster, harder, rougher, just as he begged him to do –there was nothing as pride when they made love or fucked-, the green-haired screams became louder, his grip harder, his nails dragging down along his back, with no doubt leaving angry red marks down along it, if not bloodied trail the way it hurt like. But even the pain was euphoric, it heightened the lust and made him go wild on the man underneath him, self-control completely blown out through the window… and that oaf knew it!

Sanji soon didn't know what was up or down, only what was forth and back, because that was those ways his penis rode; forth and back, in and out of the swordsman, who looked like someone who was ready to loose his mind… if not he hadn't already done that. He felt the prickling feeling in his penis and he hurried to grab Zoro's lonely length, there looked like it was ready to burst at any moment, and pumped him. Zoro hummed, moaned his name over and over again, just as he moaned _his _name, the closer he reached his orgasm.

And then it came. The blowing release of the tense euphoric feeling there had pressed and tortured deep in their guts, finally released as they came together, groaning, moaning. As Sanji collapsed on top of the swordsman, Zoro wrapped his arms around him at once, lay down on the side holding him close into his chest, while he felt the blonds' penis turn into a small limb inside of him again. They gasped for air, panted to steady their throbbing hearts, soon Zoro felt Sanji pull out of him, then wrapped his thin, pale arms around him as well. He captured the blonds' lips and they shared small, tired sloppy kisses with each other.

"I love you, Sanji," he whispered into his ear, then pulled enough away to get a better look of him. Sanji was covered in a thin lay of sweat and was still breathing hard as he chuckled.

"Heh heh! Love you too…" –pant- "Zoro,"

They laid there for god knows how long, whispered sweet nothings to each other, then went silent and just enjoyed the presence of one another. Sometime in between the sweet words and the silence Zoro had managed to pull the cover over them, so they wouldn't freeze during the night.

Sanji laid there playing with his fingers, compared his hands size with his own, pale skin against tanned, light against dark. Zoro let him do it, let him compare their fingers with each other, showing that his palms was larger than the cook's, but instead the cook's fingers where a bit longer than his, and then entwined their fingers with each other. Sanji often did this, never spoke, just compared, like he liked the contrast of their skin colours, fumbling with his fingers, just touching them… or rather _him _on another innocent way. And Zoro loved it too, he pulled the blond closer into his sweating chest, there slowly was cooling down but still felt warm, as the blond used his other arm as a pillow, still transfixed on their hands and fingers. He would give anything to know what the blond was thinking, whenever he 'played' with their hands.

"You know," he started slowly, the sudden action, the sudden break of the silence startled the swordsman, he must have been about to fall asleep as the cook suddenly started to talk.

"Hmm?" he answered tiredly, looking up on their hands, but then Sanji shook his head and just turned enough around to face him, fingers still entwined with each other, as he smiled at him. "what?" he said curiously, but the blond only shook his head again.

"Nothing," he said, knowing that his own inner analogue was pissing Zoro off. That son of a bitch wanted him to beg the words out of him. Well… what the hell.

Zoro leaned in to him, close enough that if he moved his lips they just barely would tingle over the other's lips. "Tell me," he kissed him gently, closing his hand over the blonds' "please…?" Sanji shivered in delight by the gentle motion… while he also smiled in triumph.

"I was just thinking… how it would be like if we settled down like this, only the two of us… no more sailing?"

"No more sailing?" he asked with a raised brow, Sanji nodded.

"Just a thought though,"

"Hmm," Zoro lay down on his back, staring up at the ceiling, feeling something flutter inside of him by the thought of only the two of them together.

"What would you then do, if not sailing with the others, and have a whole crew to feed?" he asked, he just had to test him… had to be sure. Sanji shrugged.

"Still cooking, maybe one day have my own restaurant, if Nami would lend me some of our aggregate money. I…" he took a deep breathe, as to have an excuse to think his words twice before speaking them out loud. His eyes back on their hands, watching them. "I thought to maybe have a restaurant like the Baratie, just much bigger, more pristine,"

"And I should run around like a servant?" he joked. Sanji chuckled and shook his head.

"You like a servant would be more troublesome than to learn Luffy how to cook,"

"Well, _thanks_!" he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Sanji only laughed.

"A dojo,"

"Hmm?"

"You running a dojo,"

"On the sea? You know such a thing is doomed to be on land," Sanji sighed and he saw the happy gleam disappear in his ocean blue eye.

"Yeah, I know… would have been nice though not to be _doomed _to only belong to one place, one island, ya know,"

"Yeah, I know," Zoro said with a sigh, and did all what he could to keep his secret smile from blooming onto his lips. Without knowing it he did indeed fall asleep with a little smile plastered on his lips, with a blond looming over him, wondering what that smile even meant. Sanji shrugged and followed the swordsman's example. Few seconds later, dreaming about a perhaps impossible future for the two of them, he too fell asleep, nuzzled close into his swordsman.

'_**My**__ marimo… __**my**__ swordsman…_'

-TOBD- TOBD- TOBD—

-_5 months later-_

Sanji's fingers fumbled with the champagne glass as he tried to take a deep breath. "S-shit," he chuckled nervously as he let one hand thread through his hair, as he chewed nervously on the cigarette in his mouth. "I'm actually shaking,"

Almost a half year he had been walking in unknowing darkness, secrets being wrapped around him, and whenever he asked about Zoro's suddenly and too often absence, they always tried to talk about another subject, shrugging it off with that "they didn't know," hell if they knew, and even little Ace only giggled, telling him that it was a secret. Hell, he could point that out as well. Weird thoughts had travelled through his mind; 'has he gotten tired of me?' 'Is he out together with some one else?' shit like that. And now, now he stood here and was about to be revealed to all these months of many wrapped up secrets. Zoro had brought him down here to the harbour, not too far away from The Sunny, told him that he had a present to him.

Robin looked over the rim of her own champagne glass and smiled secretly.

"I can imagine that all of our secrets that we have held against you, must have been frustratingly for you, cook-san,"

Sanji chuckled nervously. "Frustratingly? Heh! You could say something like that,"

"But yet again you had faith in swordsman-san –that is very unique to have such a trust in one another,"

Sanji ticked his fingernail against the rim of his glass. "Hm, yeah well, but marimo doesn't really look like the type to be unfaithful," this time it was Robin's turn to chuckle.

"Indeed he does not,"

Sanji's hair blew gently in the evening breeze as he looked around at the many people there had shown up; there was about 20 or so people. Some was people that he had met on their many travels on the ocean, even some from the Baratie had come, the old man was standing and talking with someone who's names he didn't really remembered but knew that they were from Alabasta –he had hoped to see Princess Vivi among those guests but sadly enough couldn't see her anywhere-, others was people who he didn't knew of; probably people from this island who was as curious as he was to see what was going on here.

As far as he knew, it wasn't his birthday yet… so what did this _secret _and _present _have to do with something down here at the harbour, where so many people had been invited to come an see?

"So, uhm," he fidgeted a little with his glass before he took a little mouthful of the bubbly champagne, as he looked around at the huge crowd of people. He could see some of his friends stand here and there talking with some of the other guests, but no matter how many times he looked, he still couldn't see Zoro anywhere, it made his throat dry to not have him by his side right now –he felt so small among all these familiar and unfamiliar faces-, even Brook and Ace was no where to be seen "what way should I even look?" Robin's smile brightened even more up as something glinted in her eyes.

"I will think that it will not take that long to find out, cook-san."

Sanji frowned at the answer. _That_ didn't help him much. "Another question, my dearest Robin-chan, uhm…" he gestured out to the crowd "why are all these people here? I don't even know the all of them."

"Well, they're here to celebrate you, Sanji-kun, you and your… hmm….'present'," the mention of his name coming from this lady gave a gip in him. He looked around. They were here to celebrate _him_? But _why_? What the hell _was _this present anyway?

"And the rest of them?"

"My, you're awfully inquisitive today,"

"My apologize, Robin-chan, but-"

"But I do understand you." She took a sib from her champagne "Well, if something big was to happen, who would you be to call?"

'_Call?_' Sanji looked quizzically at her, then looked closer at the unknown people around them, and saw that some of them had cameras hanging around their necks while others stood with a writing pad and nodded as the person in front of them spoke, while they also wrote something down. '_Journalists?_ _The hell?_'

He blinked, utterly confused and was about to ask her what actually was going on here again, as Franky suddenly stood at the quay and hollered up about everyone's attention. Sanji looked up to see little Princess Vivi stand by his side –she looked so fragile beside the large shipwrighter. At a table beside them stood a den den mushi there was connected to a loudspeaker. Sanji blinked again and felt his heart flutter as he saw the beautiful blue-blond princess in all her glorious smiling exactly down at him, and then forgot all about his nervous posture.

"Vivi-chwaaan~! Ouuh~! My flower! My beautiful angel! The heaven must have taken me, since I am able to see such a goddess before my pore human eyes!"

Robin stood and giggled beside the blond as he called out all of the phrasings that he ever had known of, up to the now blushing princess.

Sanji halted as he suddenly felt an elbow hitting right under his ribcage, knocking the air out of him as he wasn't prepared for the hit. It was just barely that he didn't spill the champagne down at his expensive clothes.

"The he-?"

"Hey, that's my wife that you're hollering your phrases at," Sanji blinked in surprise, rubbing his abused rib, as he tried to remember the face of the blond man, who stood beside him with a teasing but warningly smile.

"Ko-Kohza?" he blinked and then looked up at the still smiling Vivi, who stood and waited for the crowd to quiet down. "_Wife_?"

"Remember that wedding you and your crew was at last year? Or were you all too drunk to even remember it?"

"Ah, no no, my apologize, it-uhm, I-uhm.. s-sorry 'bout that," Kohza only laughed and slapped him on the back with a friendly gesture.

"Just kidding, ya know. Phrase her as much as you want to, but one hand on her or a wrongly gesture…" he let the words drag out, never giving it an ending, and Sanji didn't have to hear the rest of that sentence either. He remembered clearly last year what happened when he gave Vivi a too long drunken kiss on her mouth, at the couple's big wedding party.

If it hadn't been for Zoro and his sword skills, he would have been a dead man today.

"Everyone, please," sounded the gently voice of princess Vivi out through the loudspeaker. Everyone's talking died down to low murmurs. She smiled, giving the crowd one last glance, confirming the satisfaction of the now almost silence laying over them, before she spoke again. "We are all gathered here today, because of something special is about to happen. We all know what it is, except for one person among us, and it is this person that all this is about as well." She looked down at Sanji with a warm smile, who felt his heart make a jump inside of his chest, while he looked more confused than ever.

What? Who? _Him_? _why_?

Somehow he suddenly felt all eyes resting on him, making him wish that he could shrink down and hide himself into a mouse hole. Where _was _that swordsman when you needed him?

"For about seven years ago I was honoured with meeting these great people, the Straw Hat Pirates, and among them their excellent cook, friend and nakama. He too became a great friend of me, and though he had been through so many tough things through his life, helped by another pirate –later becoming one of the worlds most excellent cooks-, who took him into his care, raised him and made him to the man he is today, took Sanji his friends, even strangers he never had met before, into his care as well, feed them and gave them that happiness that only he could give."

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, is the day where all these years is getting counted up and where his friends will pay him back for all that what he have done for them,"

"Oh my god… don't tell me that this is my public execution!" murmured Sanji to the raven by his side, overreacting his overplayed shock and horror. Robin chuckled and pulled playfully on her shoulders.

"Well, who knows?"

Okay, he didn't like _that_ gleam in the woman's eyes at all. Leave it to Robin to creep the hell shit out of you with only one, mysterious dark look and a little twisted smile on her lips.

He didn't hear as some other words had been said in the meantime, while also his name had been announced out loud, and didn't react to it before there was utter silence among the large crowd. All eyes was set on him, he looked quizzically at Robin, who just gave him that mysterious smile of hers, and then looked up to Franky and Vivi, who too looked expectant at him.

"Sanji?" Was all Vivi said as she reached her little hand out towards him. He looked one last time at Robin who gave him a nod, and then walked slowly up to the two awaiting people. He swallowed hard. What had he just missed to hear? He felt like paling. His heart hammered inside of his chest, and he felt like he was walking up to the guillotine there waited with glee to cut off his head from his shoulders. His hands trembled even more; he had to hold tighter around his glass of champagne to not let his fear show out that clearly, but also had to be careful not to break the glass either. He swore that every single person in the near could hear his heart beat, as it hammered like drums to a rock concert.

Time had never felt this long and this fast at the same time.

He took Vivi's offered hand –he knew that she could feel it trembling, but didn't say or show anything that she felt it-, and as he stood next to her, Franky suddenly roared up.

"Yo Nami-sis!" he called as he made his posture "Let him see it! Remove the 'Mirrage'!"

Sanji looked around and suddenly heard something coming behind him… but… that was impossible, because behind him was nothing but water and ocean… right?

"_Mirrage_ retreat!" he suddenly heard their navigator call out from nowhere, and before he could open his mouth to say anything, the 'world' behind him flickered and revealed something that no one had seen before. Sanji turned around stepping back a few steps, still holding Vivi's hand, just to ensure himself that what he saw was real, because right there at the bay, laid something… huge, really _huge_ covered in what must have been the world's largest quilt –Franky must have written world record history just by creating that large piece of clothes!

Nami stood at the bay, right in front of this _thing,_ smiling all over her face as she looked at the blond. It was incredible that she could create _such _a large _mirage_ to cover that whole thing… plus the bridge there laid beside it –seemed like that Franky also had been creating that bridge as well.

"What… is that thing…?" he blinked, trying to figure out what was the connection between him, and that there laid or stood before him.

"Not going to open it?"

"WHAAH?" Sanji literally jumped in the air as the deep voice whispered into his ear. He swirled around, hand on his beating heart. "SHIT! _Marimo_! Don't you _dare _go and scare me like that again!" he roared, not giving a shit about that twenty or so people stood and watched them and that _thing_ with shock, amazement, curiosity and deep frowns. To Sanji's and everyone else's surprise Zoro only chuckled at his action, and dared to walk closer to the fight-ready cook, who literally stood in a defence position.

"Not going to open it?" he asked again, this time a bit louder. Sanji blinked.

"O-open it?" Zoro's smile grew as he stepped closer, then stopped right in front of him, nodding up towards the object. Sanji relaxed in his features. As low murmured music played from underneath the large quilt, the blond turned slowly around to take a second look at it. "You mean…?" he said and felt a lump sit in his throat as he tried to swallow. He had a strange feeling bubble inside of him… like what was about to be revealed soon was something that he had waited for so long… but still didn't dare to believe that it was what he thought or hoped for it was. "Is this…?"

"Yo, cook-bro! I think that these people are just as curious as you are… and a bit impatient too!" reminded the cyborg him about, though his oblique large smile only indicated on that _he _was the one who was so 'impatient'.

Sanji swallowed again, fully transfixed on the music there played underneath that large quilt, getting a bit louder… he knew that song, that lead… it was the one that Brook loved to play so much. He listened as fingers played over a piano, as someone blew in a saxophone, as the beats from drums hammered right into his soul and as a violin suddenly played a delicate solo, making something flutter inside of him.

His hands where shaking again, and this time the champagne in the glass spilled… he couldn't help it. A hand suddenly came forth and lay over his own trembling hand, slowly it slid the glass out from his fingers, there was passed over to someone else, who it was, he never saw… he was too transfixed on what he heard before him. Soon he felt something else in his hand. He looked down to see a rope, he looked up and saw Zoro smile at him; not a shadow of mocking was hidden behind that smile, he rarely saw such a smile and when he did it was only when they were alone; a smile of pure love and happiness. The swordsman gave him a single nod and enclosed the blonds' fingers gently around the rope, then removed his own hand.

Sanji took a deep breath…

…and pulled…!

Silence…

…silence as the wind played with the oversized quilt, as the large piece of clothes fluttered in the air, slowly slid off. Time felt like stopping, even his heart stopped to beat as he held his breath, looking up at what only could have been a dream, an imagination, a hallucination… something he wished to be there but wasn't there.

He couldn't believe it… this was impossible…

…right…?

Gasps was heard all around him, then as it seemed like that the crowd had overcome their shock they cheered up loud, cameras started to snap, the strong flashes of light lit up his back while he stood and stared up at the object before him.

A dream… a dream there had… come true?

He had to voice it; he _needed_ to be sure… if just his mouth would work and his tongue stop gluing itself to his palate.

"Am I…" he tried slowly, his voice barely a whisper as he spoke. He swallowed to wet his throat "…Is this… a dream…?" He didn't have to see, he knew, he could sense that the marimo beside him, _his _marimo, was smiling even wider at him, before he felt that large body press itself against him from behind, two tanned hands laid on each of his trembling shoulders to calm him down.

"Yeah," he whispered, this time Sanji shuddered as the hot air from the other bathed his ear "it's a dream… don't like it?"

Sanji tipped his head back, then looked to the left and then to the right, he stepped a bit back -, Zoro fallowed quietly with him, not wanting to let go of him- to take in the whole sight before him.

'_This is the reason for all those secrets? All my worries have been for nothing…!_' He felt tears wet his eyes, threatening to release, as he looked up at the floating restaurant before him. It was huge, larger and more pristine than the Baratie. It was like it had been cut out from his thoughts and placed on the waters in front of him. He blinked as his vision started to blur, those damn tears made it hard for him to look clearly. He took a hand up to dry the tears away and for a moment feared that what he had been seen would disappear the moment the tears were gone… but it still laid there in front of him; the floating restaurant, '_All Blue_'. Then the tears came again, and this time he didn't care about them being there.

"A dream," he said and then laughed "a dream there just has become true…! I-"

"Wait wait," Zoro said calmly, though his stomach was fluttering of pure happiness and excitement, "don't say anything more before you've seen the inside of it," he mentally beat himself from sounding like a excited kid, who wanted his present to be opened first. He rummaged through his pockets and soon fished the key out of it, placing it in the blonds' still trembling hand. He looked up and smiled at him. "Here is the key not only to my heart, but also to our new home,"

'_Shit shit shit shit shit! Roronoa, put yourself together! Stop trembling that much!_' he scolded at himself as he caught himself fumbling with the blonds' hand, and enclosed the fingers around the key. He took a deep breath of air to calm himself.

"Sanji?"

Sanji looked at him, then opened his hand, looking down at the little key, like it was a specimen that he never had seen before. He closed his fingers around it again, then nodded one time at his lover, giving him a little smile. Cameras still flashed as he stepped on board of the floating restaurant, as he walked over the large deck, there would work perfect as a dancing floor at the evenings as couples danced to the music –he almost could see it for him, the visions danced around him as he stepped closer to the double-doors there leaded in the restaurant itself. He put the key into the hole, the music was getting louder, and as he pushed both doors open at once, creaking a little on their hinges, he was bathed in soft light and welcomed by the music there played more happily as the musicians saw him.

He held his breath, perhaps a bit too long, because he soon felt like he was about to faint.

A dream… impossible to be anything else other than a dream…!

He stepped inside of the surreal world with Zoro walking right beside him, supporting him so he wouldn't fall, and looked around at the inside of the restaurant. The place was huge. Small and large tables stood around here and there, the floor was cut out of a tree-specimen that he never had seen before and laid as ash-grey and dark-grey patterns all around the place, it was beautiful. At the entrance where he stood was the walls decorated by white walls and mahogany-wood panels, on the other side of the room, the white and mahogany-decorated walls changed into a huge long aquarium instead, just like the aquarium bar at the Thousand Sunny, his favourite-room beside the kitchen, underneath the aquarium stood a long sofa, following the it all the way around. In front of three or four seats of the long sofa stood oval tables, where there was room for three people on each side of it, on the other side of these tables stood two singled-sofa-chairs. In the middle of this huge room, there with a fast guess could fit to at least a hundred guests, was a large round bar, there had a cut in it where a large opening was. What he could guess from what he saw, the one half of this large room went out as being a restaurant, while the other half was some sort of a cosy-corner and bar. Franky confirmed this as he stood and told him about this two-parted restaurant and bar-room.

Right in the middle of these two 'rooms', to the right was a podium, so it could be seen from both sides, where a band was playing. He was dragged too fast away to recognise any of the musicians beside Brook, who played on his beloved violin as he made a quick wave in his direction, as Franky suddenly stood right in his vision, like he was hiding the rest of them. Sanji was even still too dazed and overwhelmed to even have the power or sanity to snap at the shipwright, since he stood and told about everything about this floor, then grabbed his shoulder, turning him so he stared directly at the staircase.

"The staircase goes up behind the bar," told the shipwright proudly, while he kept on speaking and pointing at what he told about "and the staircase goes both up to the kitchen above –I'm even proud of myself that I have let Zoro have the task to create it as well, he has talent that man, never thought that would be possible- and down underneath us, where the sleeping quarters are."

"Oi! Just because I don't have a profession in anything, doesn't mean that I can't do a thing, metal-nose," snapped the swordsman back at the cyborg, who just chuckled, as he went over to the bar, but then stepped aside.

"I think that you should be the first to go, cook-bro,"

"H-huh?" Sanji was still dazed and only listened to half of what they spoke about. Thankfully was Zoro right beside him to support him from falling, because right in this moment Sanji had forgot all about how to even stand straight, yet alone how to walk. "Oh… yeah-uhm, t-thanks," he nodded when the words finally settled and gave meaning in his head, after the words were repeated, the swordsman lead him up at the winding staircase.

This time though as he reached the first level, he honestly thought that he had died and gone to heaven, because this was simply impossible to exist on earth among humans. The kitchen was what a cook ever could dream about. It was large, spacey so there was room for more cooks to work at the same time. Five huge ovens like the ones on The Sunny, ten or so gas cookers, large long kitchen tables out of marble so there was room for many cooks to stand at it, seven sinks, and utensils of pots and pans hanging at the walls above the sinks, and after what he could hear from what Franky told him about, there were many more pots and pans, in ever thinkable sizes, in the cupboards.

Sanji walked along the tables, oven, and sinks and let his hand run along the fine piece of work. The walls were decorated with white tiles, so they would be easy to clean. He looked quizzically at the many and long pantries there where, but couldn't see any handles. He had seen this kind of drawers before and smiled satisfied as he gave one of them a push with his hip to it open. Spacey. Just as he liked it. He looked around in all of them, and suddenly he reached to some drawers there took the most of his interests.

On the walls hang metal knife racks with all kind of different knives, just as a real cook working in a restaurant needed. He took one of the knives and looked on it from all sites. It was a Sashimi knife, one you used to prepare sashimi with, raw fish in sushi, therefore the name. It was a very long and slender knife, the blade about ten or eleven inches long, and weighed almost nothing in his hands. He smiled and placed it back on its proper place and took out this time an oyster knife and looked at it.

"…it was Zoro who got the task to find the best knives, while Usopp searched for the rest utensils…" told Franky, who had spoken all this time while he had pointed at the stuff he spoke about. Sanji nodded and smiled as he once again caught Zoro in blushing again, when Franky literally phrased him for his work. So… the moss-head was having such a talent? Well, who would ever have known? Sanji snickered by himself and knew that Zoro heard him; that only made him smile even more.

He placed the knife back on the rack and looked to the right of the kitchen, the non-kitchen area was a dining-room for the staff; a long table was set with at least twenty-or-so soft seats around it –it was easier to describe it as the Sunny's kitchen in double-size, because it looked just like the place, plus with some extra space and also with a long sofa up against the wall in the dining-area.

"…cool, ne?" Sanji's head nodded, his body on autopilot and he had no idea of what he just had said 'yes' to. "And then down this hall,"

'_There is a hall?_'

"…goes directly to the office, to the right, on the other side of the office you'll find the toilets." Franky showed him around. The office was not too big nor too small, just in perfect size.

'_To think that it's me who's going to work in there as well,_' he thought with a smirk.

Franky showed them back down the stairs, there leaded further down. Underneath the restaurant it self was the sleeping quarters for the staff, together with the stockroom, an artillery-room –if someone chose to attack this place-, and furthest away, on the other side of this floating restaurant a la ship, was there a huge bathroom.

As they reached the restaurant-area again, Zoro grabbed his hand and was about to pull him away from the ever talking shipwright, as someone entered the room.

"Excuse me, but… is this the restaurant there's searching for new brilliant cooks?" sounded a smug question behind them. Both cook and swordsman turned around and widened their eyes as they recognised the too familiar straw hat lying on the top of blue-blond hair.

"…Oliver?" it was Zoro who noised the question, and Sanji who erupted into laughter, at the sight of the now slightly taller young man.

"Damn it's great to see you again, Oliver!" he chuckled, "it's been so long since last time!" Oliver hugged him back with a huge grin plastered on his face. He looked up and saw just as big a smile plastered on the swordsman, who stood behind the blond.

"Ditto here. Missed ya all… none the less some of my other crewmembers." Sanji pulled away and looked confused at him, as Oliver smiled even wider, nodding his head in another direction. As Sanji slowly looked in that direction, he heard a laugher break out from one of the musicians who he, embarrassing enough, had forgot all about. A blond head bowed over the piano and had to stop playing, for soon to start up again.

"I really wondered for how long you were going to ignore us, _boss_," chuckled the blond man, who sometimes failed to play the melody correctly again, and finally had to realise that he couldn't play like this, when he barely could control his laugh-attack. "God, you look like you've just seen a ghost, Sanji. What? Am I _that _horrible to look at?"

"N… Nicki?" said Sanji surprised, with a smile tingling in the corner of his lips.

"Copycat," said Zoro, or rather more sighed. Bad enough that he barely could recognise his lover from that blondie… he now had to go through that again… for the rest of his time?

"Yo, not happy to see me, swordsman?"

"Hell, I'm disgusted to see you again!"

"Haha! Love ya too, pall!"

The black haired young man with the saxophone suddenly stopped with playing as well, and looked at them all with a pout. "Hey, no one's been missing me?" Franky, Usopp –who finally chose to come in to hear what the cook thought about the place-, Sanji and Zoro all tilted their heads to one side.

"…and you are…?"

"Hey! That's not nice at all!"

"Hahaha! Easy, captain, don't break that instrument!" Chuckled Nicki, and went back to play on his piano. Brook stood beside him and laughed his characteristic laugher, while he played on his violin. The man at the drums, who was completely new to all these people, only smiled wider.

"Come on, there's something that I want to show you," whispered the swordsman into the blond cook's ear, after he just had hired his first member of his chef staff.

"What? There's more?" said Sanji and blinked, surprised at that there even could be more than this.

Zoro smiled his special smile that told him that he had another secret that he was hiding, and while Oliver was shown around –just like Sanji just had been- and showed down to the sleeping quarters where he could pack his stuff out, Zoro grabbed Sanji's hand, what was very unusual of him to do, and pulled him over to the aquarium.

"What is it?"

"Remember how the Aquarium Bar was like on the Sunny?" Sanji's smile widened as he saw that childish happy smile grow on the swordsman's face.

"Yeah…?" he meant it as an answer, but it came out as a question. Zoro's smile widened and he pulled the cook with him over to the aquarium, only now saw Sanji that the walls didn't meet with the glass of the aquarium, but stopped and showed a small passageway, a hall behind it, and, just as Zoro had said; it was just like on the Sunny. The aquarium went over them as a roof, so it made you feel like you were walking underneath the ocean. Along the long hall there where various doors there leaded out to a long balcony. But Zoro dragged him further down the hall, until they had rounded the corner, somewhere at the end of the bar, where there was a double door there leaded into another place. Now as Sanji remembered the size of this ship, the bar and restaurant didn't 'fill out' the whole place, which meant that there must be another large room too, and it was this room that the swordsman was going to show him.

"Remember what we spoke about that one time at the hotel?"

"Uhm, let me see," said Sanji thoughtfully and suddenly widened his eyes. "Oh my, is this the wardrobe for the waiters? Wait, oh my god, _you're _actually going to be my first waiter?"

"Shut up, you asshole, stop spouting shit like that,"

"Ah, good… you just scared me there," said Sanji playfully, with a hand on his heart, like sighing in relief. Zoro had to stop himself from hitting the blond, and just opened the doors into the hidden room. If possible, Sanji's eyes widened even more. "Fuck, is this really…?"

Zoro gave him a wryly smile. "A floating restaurant… why not also a floating dojo as well?"

"Shit! Shit shit! Hahaha! I… I never dared to believe that it ever could become possible…!" He stepped inside the dojo there looked like any other ones that he had seen on dry land. He couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe what he saw as Zoro pulled him further around, told him about how they had worked on all of the things, as Zoro told him about how they now both could live the way they wanted to and still be together, never 'doomed' to be on one place forever.

This was perfect… more than perfect.

And then he couldn't keep his tears away any longer and cried, cried of pure happiness as he wrapped his arms around the man that he loved so much and kissed him. Zoro kissed eagerly back, wrapping his own arms around the thin body as well, smiling all along as well. He was happy, happy to know that Sanji loved all this so much. He had been a little worried about how he would take it the thing that they had added a dojo behind the restaurant, seeing him all like this made his heart flutter inside of him. But before the kiss could get any deeper or longer, they where abruptly interrupted by their little friend Ace, as he came into the dojo along with his father Franky, sitting in his large arms. Behind them came Usopp, Oliver and the rest of his nakama.

As they pulled away, the moment Sanji turned around to face them and thank them for all of this, Zoro quietly retreated and hurried silently away, disappearing from this room without the blond seeing him, only his friends saw him and his special smile. One more thing, only one more thing to do and this day would be able to be considered as the best day of their lives.

Sanji turned around to see why he suddenly felt so lonely, and found that Zoro was no longer beside him. He raised a brow in question and looked at his friends, who all had that same knowing smirk tugging at their lips.

"Where did the moss-head go?" He asked, looking around again. "Did I scare him off?"

"I will believe that he is upstairs in your apartment, cook-san," told the beautiful Robin, smiling ever so delicately, as she now held her giggling son in her arms. Sanji's brow rose even more.

"_Apartment_?" he questioned, not getting what they were talking about, until he slowly understood the meaning of the word. "Wait, we got an _apartment_ here as well?"

"Ya don't think that we'll let you two love doves live among the staff so you wouldn't be able to have any private-time alone, together… to live out the forbidden love of two men~! Aauuuh~!" Franky made his pose and violated Sanji's eyes even more because of those freaking Speedos showing almost everything on that freak-head "That just sounded so beautiful!" he almost sniffled in the end. A vein popped onto the blonds' forehead.

"What sounds beautiful is _you_ shutting your trap before I'll crack that ass of yours even more,"

"Hmm, may I propose to let _me_ about that, cook-san," said the raven lady with a delicate calm voice while she gave him one of her mystical perverted smirks of hers "then _you_ can… hmm… _crack _a certain swordsman _bum _instead?" If Franky hadn't been red in the face before, he sure as hell was it now, and Sanji had to admit that he himself felt a bit hot behind his ears, refusing to believe that he was blushing in the moment, and tried to play it away with a smirk.

"What? Is he waiting up there naked with a bucket of vanilla ice-cream to smear out onto his body so I can lick-?"

"Sanji!" protested Usopp with a high-pitched voice; he surely didn't need to hear this. Chopper stood behind the sharpshooter, blushing, while Luffy held onto his stomach cracking up in a loud laugher.

"Well, one can never know… am I not right, navigator-san?"

"Robin!"

"He he ha ha!"

"Luffy! Say something to them! There's a child in here!"

"Hihihi!"

"…okay, you're all gone crazy… poor child even been infected with the 'idiocy' from our crazy _captain_." Said a more or less disturbed sharpshooter with his shoulders hanging low, he sighed and shook his head.

"You should go, Cook-bro," said Franky as he pushed his sunglasses up with his thumb, giving him a smirk that the blond wasn't too fond about.

"Wait, I _am _going to find him naked, am I not?" as the shipwright's smirk grew, he didn't know if he should smile or feel a bit freaked out about the possibility of the idea actually to be true, yet alone that that _they _knew that he was… he shook his head.

"So, how do I get up there then?" he now said, trying to forget the picture there slowly wanted to sneak up into his brain "I don't remember seeing the stairs going any further up than to the kitchen." Franky was about to open his mouth as Ace suddenly interrupted, waving his arms wild around him as was he about to try and fly out of his mother's arms.

"Me! Me! Me show! Me show Sandhi!" he said happily, and as he was placed down onto the ground, he ran happily over to Sanji and grabbed his hand. "Come! Come!" he said as he pulled hastily in his hand, motioning him to follow after him.

Sanji looked a bit worried down at the kid, then up at his mother who just smirked at him along with all the others. He rolled his eyes, choosing to believe that Zoro was _not _naked, waiting at him with a bucket of vanilla ice-cream and perhaps –no! He should stop thinking like that when having a child pulling excitedly in his hand –the kid didn't have to get traumas about something suddenly growing in his uncle's pants.

He smiled as Ace whined and called him for being slower than a 'toitol', meaning a turtle, and turned his head to face his friends and mouthed his silent 'thanks for everything, guys' as he was dragged away by a impatient little raven, who constantly told him to 'come on'. Sanji chuckled and then followed suit.

Zoro stood at a balcony as they entered what would become their private home and apartment. It was huge, with all what an apartment normally would have; entrance, bedroom, guestroom, bathroom and a large living room there melted together with a nice new-styled kitchen there made Sanji's heart leap once or twice up through his throat. The place was spacey, but not fully with furniture, actually the place was almost empty.

As Zoro saw them coming he went in from the balcony and greeted them with a big smile, only now when Sanji looked really at him, he saw that the swordsman was dressed in a black tuxedo going together with a black shirt there was halfway open, showing off his masculine chest with the new scar running halfway along with his much older and more invincible scar –he felt like drooling and had to stop himself from ripping those too tight pants off him, along with that jacked and shirt of his.

"Like it?" Sanji blinked, looking utterly confused at the alien question. Zoro smirked, knowing what the blond had been staring at like an idiot for a moment. As Sanji finally figured out what the words meant, he smiled a broad smile.. That was all what the swordsman needed as an answer.

"Why is it so empty in here?" asked Sanji as he looked around, not liking the echo the almost empty room gave. Zoro shrugged.

"Thought that since we decided how the most of the place should look like, that you would like to have a change to at least decide how our home should look like."

'_Our home,_' he liked hearing the sound of those words, it made his stomach flutter and his lips pulling further up into a smile. He ignored the moisture he could feel teasing in the corners of his eyes, and let Ace lead him over to his lover who instead took his hand and gave a nod to little Ace, who pulled back with an overjoyed smile, but stayed in the living room, watching them all the time. Sometimes Sanji still felt a bit freaked out how adult-like that kid acted, when only being three years old. '_Must come from his mysterious beauty of a mother,_' Sanji thought and recognised that mystical gleam in his eyes. Yup, just like his mother… awfully cute and scary at the same time.

Zoro didn't say anything as he leaded the blond out to the balcony, and smirked at the surprised expression on the blonds' face as he showed him the little table that he had placed out there, with a chair on each side of it. The wine, the one that he knew that the blond was so fond of, stood to cool off in a bucket full with ice.

"Is that a _Brandy Gray Milliair_?" asked the chef, as Zoro opened the wine and poured up the two glasses. Zoro gave him a wry smile, handing him the glass, he noticed that the hand taking it was trembling slightly. He thanked his ability to barely hide his own nervousness.

"Thought that you might like it,"

Sanji pulled a smile "Bloody idiot, you're spoiling me too much," Zoro shrugged.

"Aren't you supposed to do that with those you love?"

"Keep on with that, Mr Swordsman, and you'll soon find your pockets emptier than a church on a Monday!"

"Then let it be like that then," he said, smiling, then sipped from the wine. Though he preferred strong booze the most, he didn't think this wine was that bad again, and beside, he _knew _it was _his _favourite.

'_Just perfect for such an occasion,_' he thought, ticking his finger against the glass while his eyes wandered over the crowd of people standing underneath the balcony, some chatting, others slowly showed into the restaurant where the appetizers was about to be served… but nothing was been made in the kitchen of the _All Blue_ Restaurant… that, they had decided, was Sanji's task to open it up by being the first one to cook something there. Zoro couldn't stop smiling by the thought, and unknowingly searched his hand down into his one pocket, where he felt the little box. He took a deep breath of air as his fingertips touched it, and felt his heart beat faster.

'_Easy now, Roronoa. You've been through a lot of dangerous fights, nearly killed twice in those fights with Mihawk too –glad that he accepted to take up my challenge a third time as well-… this is nothing… it's no monster I'm about to fight, it's no enemy who's about to kill me… there's no danger… but then why the hell do I feel so scared that I'm close to piss in my own pants?_' He growled and clicked with his tongue, completely unaware about that the blond was looking closer at him now, speaking to him. '_Come on, come on… deep breath… take it easy… it can't get worse than he'll kick my ass twice over the Grand Line and all the way back again, and then kill me for ever putting him out into such an embarrassing situation… fuuuck…!_'

"…! Hello? Earth calling Zoro? You there?"

"Eh, huh?" Zoro blinked in confusion as he saw the blond wave his hand in front of his face. "What?"

"That's my line, dick-head. The hell's wrong with you?" he said, lowering his hand, and gave him a nervous look-over "you went totally blank there for a moment! Looking like someone who was about to go up to his own execution!" Zoro mumbled something and fumbled with his glass for a moment. "What?"

"I said; it sure feels like it too," Sanji furrowed his brows.

"Zoro-!" He was stopped by a finger to his mouth.

"No, just give me a second, then I'll be there," Sanji blinked, utterly confused by his lovers sudden behaviour.

"Zo-"

"Shh," he said, closing his eyes, his finger still lingering on the blonds' soft lips. He took a deep breath of air and sighed.

"Sanji," he finally said, the change of his voice sounding so serious all of a sudden worried the blond a little; Zoro normally never sounded this nervous. "I've never known what I should do with you, you've always been a pain in the ass for me," Sanji felt his heart drop for a moment, and his throat go all dry "you where a nuisance, an idiot and a fucking retarded idiot who threw his pride over board whenever there was a woman in the near. I… didn't really dislike you, though you tempted me to slice your throat open more than once, whenever you cooed the 'ladies'. Your fucking voice irritated me, your personality went me on my nerves, and your smell alone made me wanna go sniff to one of Usopp' stinking-bombs experiments from time to time. But-!" He said firmly as he sensed the blond was about to protest and clamped his two finger down to catch his lips, catching them and stopping them from moving to form any kind of thinkable words. The mumbles he heard were enough to understand that he was getting a bit irritated by all these unfair accusations.

"But," he said again, this time a bit softer and looked him into his ocean blue eye –the look was breathtaking, he had to admit "the day when you suddenly were gone, when all what we found was a pool of blood… when I found you and saw you like that… I felt something breaking, especially when I could do nothing but to stand and stare… I felt lost, useless… I had failed as he took you then and ran away. I was nothing, just a poor shadow of myself, when we finally came to the conclusion that we couldn't find you again. I felt guilty, and I had never hated myself as much as I did that day, as I finally realised what I was feeling for you. It's weird… you don't know what you got, before it's gone, ripped out of your hands," Zoro looked away "It has to be stolen from you, almost killed, before you'll realise that you actually _love _the one you've all this time tried to convince yourself that you disliked so much.

And then I was also scared like hell. What if you didn't want me? What then? I knew it would be a torture to walk around on the same ship with the one that you love so much, but then again I wouldn't be able to leave you alone either. To not be able to be there for you. Those times… those days where I watched you crumble, smouldering a little more every day, hurt me so much… but… I'm somehow glad for what happened, happened. Because if it hadn't I would never have realised… and I would never have got you here, like this…"

"…Zoro…" he said slowly, as the man finally released his lips, and placed his glass of wine on the table. He didn't dare to look him into those grey eyes, and kept staring on the glass of wine on the table, while he himself fumbled with his own glass, wishing that he had taken a bigger gulp of it, wished that he would just do that now, but couldn't get himself to do it.

Fuck! He had a really weird feeling about this, and felt his heart start beating even faster than before. He swore that the swordsman would be able to hear it pump loud inside of his chest by now.

"You saved my life, Sanji… multiple times, and on different ways." The blond forced himself to look back up at him, while fighting to keep his cheeks from blushing; Zoro was looking back at him with a look there was full with nothing but pure love, and knowing that that love was for him, made his heart jump a couple of times "You…showed me love," the swordsman kept on "showed me another angle of life, giving it a new meaning, even in the moment where I had given up on everything, and didn't even believe in my own goals and dreams anymore. I figured out what I wanted, what I _needed_. As long… as long I would be able to see you, happy, safe… as long as your face would be the last thing I would see, knowing that that eye was filled with me, I would be happy, satisfied by that. Because I knew, that it was you I loved, _you_ who I would live for, if I was able to survive, _you_ who I would spend the rest of my days with… until death would separate us… hell, even further than that, if you wanted me to. Sanji…"

Sanji felt a lump sitting in his throat as the swordsman suddenly fumbled into his one pocket, the one he had been fumbling with before -but whatever he was looking for seemed to take all of his strength to calm enough down to not drop it the moment it was freed. And as said swordsman suddenly kneeled in front of him, his heart suddenly stopped working, as he waited for those words he knew was about to come.

'_No, this isn't… this isn't true… impossible…!_'

"Sanji," Zoro said again, and said blond was close to drop his glass of expensive wine, as his hand was taken and held in such a firm and gentle grip –only now did he realise how nervous the swordsman were, as he could feel his hand shaking.

"Zoro," he shook his head, forcing his tears to stay back and not humiliate him even more than necessary, "…no…" Those grey eyes staring lovingly back at him, as those parted soft lips gasped violently for air, as the swordsman fought to keep calm, took his breath and made his heart melt.

"Therefore I ask you, Black Foot Sanji…" he took a deep breath of air along with the blond and squeezed his hand a little more –he must be able to feel him shaking like a leaf dancing in the wind by now "will you… will you marry me…?"

Sanji closed his eyes as he felt his tears flow down his face. His chest clenched and wrenched, his lungs burned though he was taking deep breath of air, and shook his head. "Get up," he said slowly, biting his lips to prevent himself from falling over his own words.

Zoro looked up at him, and suddenly felt his heart shatter, as the blond repeated the words with a shaking voice. As he finally found out how to stand up, he felt he was about to loose consciousness as his lover denied to look at him, slowly he felt his whole being, his heart and soul breaking and shatter to the ground as splintered pieces of a mirror. He felt cold, as the blond still ignored to look at him, and then… then suddenly said blond laughed.

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?" Zoro didn't know what to answer to this one, or if he should frown or smile, but clung to the hope that it was a smile that he wanted, and pulled a stiff trembling smile.

"Is that… a 'yes'…?" Sanji finally broke into a fit of laugher and barely managed to place the glass of wine to the side, before he opened his arms and caught Zoro into a tight hug.

"You fucking… _idiot…_! Yes, yes I want to marry you, damn it!" and with that he sealed his words with a passionate long kiss. As they finally parted again, Zoro, who at last felt his stomach flutter and his heart beat happily inside of him, straightened up and put on the ring on his lover's finger, who still stood and chuckled, still didn't get what was actually happening right now, other than he knew that he never had felt any happier. As the ring was slid onto his slender finger, Zoro looked him into the eyes, and kissed him like never before, the kiss was gently, but longingly and passionate and was poured with all the love he felt for the blond, who sighed in delight and kissed just as much back, with as much love in it as in his.

As they once again separated, he stepped forward to the railing and swung his arm out for the people underneath them. "He sa-" Sanji clamped his hand over his mouth and pulled his face so he was staring right into it.

"If you're screaming this out to the 'world' underneath us, I'll damn hell make sure that your ass won't have any healthy colour the next month or so!" he said threateningly, or so he wanted to sound like, as Zoro couldn't stop smiling at the ever blushing blond. He was embarrassed… it looked cute on him, and giving into said blonds' 'orders' he pulled him into his arms, backed away from the balcony and into the living room and kissed him again. Soon he felt Sanji's arms wrap around his neck and his fingers thread through his hair to grab it tight, as was he afraid of to loose balance if he let go.

Ace still stood in the corner and smiled brightly as he saw his two uncles kiss. With a fast move he hurried out onto the balcony without any of them noticing him –probably forgetting that he still was there-, grabbed a chair, climbed up on it and grabbing tight to the railing he leaned a bit out and screamed with his full lungs.

"HE SAID 'YES'!"

Cheers erupted from underneath, and both Sanji and Zoro flinched and parted as they abruptly was reminded on the little raven still being there. Sanji groaned and leaned his head onto his swordsman's one shoulder, fingers grabbing in the fabric of his jacket.

"…oh fuck…" he mumbled, and Zoro couldn't help himself as he saw the red colouring his ears, as he tried to hide himself closer into him, as they heard the cheers going on.

"Might as well get over with it," the swordsman said as he motioned him to go back out onto the balcony. Sanji sighed heavily, but then pulled a long thin smile.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right," Zoro never managed to ask what he meant with that before he was kicked out onto the balcony and hit his head into the railing. Zoro turned around fast, looking baffled and shocked at his fiancé while he rubbed his thumping head from meeting with the bars of the railing.

"The he- … _why_ did you kick _me_?"

Sanji shrugged, hands in his pockets. "Well, I _did_ warn you for screaming it out loud, didn't I?"

"But… I… it was the _kid_ who did it!"

"Tsk tsk! Blaming a child, now are you? So what if it _was_ him?" said the blond now with a teasing smile there kept growing on his lips, "I just felt like wanting to kick your ass right now!"

Ace fell off the chair, falling onto the floor into a fit of giggles and laugher, his small arms wrapping around his stomach, as happy tears rolled down his cheeks. Zoro blinked, and suddenly pulled a knowing smile as he tackled the blond back into their apartment.

"Oh you _so _asked for this, Blondie,"

"Bring on the best you can, _Marimo_,"

"Mommy! Sandhi and Thoro are 'playing' again~!" said the raven among his giggle-fits.

"Damn it, you two!" Sounded Nami's sudden roar of anger, as they distantly heard her stomp up through the stairs "at least wait till there's no children in the near!"

"Oh my, I wonder how long swordsman-san can keep those pants on… oh, that went fast,"

"Robin! What about showing a bit concern about your son's safeness at first, instead of peeking?"

Robin only smiled at her, and Nami decided with a defeated sigh that she should have known it for a long time ago;

"I'm surrounded by perverted idiots…!"

She would wait to beat the hell shit out of those two men, till they were done 'playing'.

_**~The End~**_

Authors Last Note:

Thanks for everything folks! Please Review & Review. See you hopefully in my next upcoming stories

~Pernille T. Boldemann


End file.
